Finally a decision made
by Sassysaint
Summary: This is about Stephanie making her decision between Morelli and Ranger and the thoughts and actions that lead her there. The story continues with the repercussions of her decision.
1. Chapter 1-Cupcake

_Disclaimer- The characters don't belong to me but the plot does._  
 _Thank you to Skye & Hayden Chode for all of your input and letting me bounce ideas off of you_

 **Chapter 1- Cupcake**

"We need to talk" Morelli said as soon as I answered my phone.

"I am dropping off an FTA, we can meet up at Pino's for lunch" I told him.

"I would like it to be a bit more private" He hesitated "Your place or mine?" He asked

Hmmm this sounded interesting. "Yours, I will meet you there in 30 minutes." I told him.

"See you soon." He said before disconnecting.

Now I was intrigued. What did he want to discuss with me that needed privacy? Did he intend to propose? What if he did? What would I say? Before his call I was craving donuts and intending to stop at Tasty Pastry on my way back to the bonds office. I was waiting for my body receipt after just dropping off David Clines who had shoplifted silky thong panties from the mall. Dropping him off wearing just the panties had my stomach upset but I had gotten over it when I thought about the check I would receive for bringing him in. The check would at least be enough to buy some much needed groceries. After the phone call from Morelli I went back to my twisted stomach and decided to skip the donuts today.

"First of all I need to know exactly what happened in Hawaii." He began as I sat on the couch in his small living room and he sat in a recliner to my right. "We never really talked about it. We moved forward like we always do."

"Joe.." I began "That all happened so long ago. I thought we had moved past that. I thought we were engaged to be engaged. " His eyes gave me nothing, he had on the cop face and showed no emotion.

"What exactly is that? Why is it that you can't commit to me? I don't even know what is going on between us." He paused for what seemed like forever. "Hawaii?" he asked

"It's really nothing" I began "I was fine going to Hawaii by myself, I understood you had work. When I arrived at the Honolulu airport, I spotted Tootie Ruguzzi in the terminal" I explained.

"The Rug's wife?" Morelli asked

"Yes" I began

"Can't even escape an FTA on your vacation, a freaking true walking disaster." He shook his head.

"I followed her hoping she would lead me to him. It turns out that they were staying at a high security all inclusive resort. It was married couples only that month and I couldn't get in no matter what I tried." I explained looking into his eyes for some kind of reaction.

"and?" he asked waiting for more.

"I called Ranger for help, he jumped on a flight" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course he did. And?" Morelli was still in cop mode and felt like I was being interrogated.

"He brought wedding rings, we put them on each other and stayed at the resort. We didn't end up catching the rug or his wife and then you were knocking at the door, and you know the rest. " I didn't mention the spa or the King sized bed. I tried to speak quickly like it was no big deal and gave out a big sigh when I realized the mistake I had made.

"You put them on each other?" His eyes were piercing and his jaw was tightened. "So, you exchanged rings?"

"That's not how I meant it." I shook my head.

"Let me get this straight" he began as he sat back staring into my eyes I knew now what it would be like to sit across a table and be questioned by him in the police station. He was intimidating and he wore a face like stone. His eyes were cold and there was no warmth coming from his body at all. He didn't look sexy right now, he looked scary. "You pretended to be married to your sometimes partner who looks at you like you are lunch. You exchanged rings, you stayed together in one room with a king sized bed."

"What is this? Why are you suddenly wanting to know every detail about this?" I asked very confused. Is this what he wanted to talk about? Is this why he called me over?

"I am just trying to tie up some loose ends in my mind. I have been thinking about how I need to clear up this situation. I need the details." he finished

"Okay, so yes we stayed in the cottage on the beach together." I told him expelling along sigh.

"And you were there together and laying in the sun long enough to make a tan line on your ring finger outlining the ring?" He asked without looking away from my eyes.

"Yes, he came the first night I arrived. Yes, I tried to relax and focused on a vacation as much as I could. You arrived, all hell broke loose, and I came home alone. And you? Just days after fighting with Ranger, I wake up to find you in my bed naked and you are happy not to talk to me. You are kissing me like nothing ever happened. " I spoke quickly like one long sentence.

"I thought we could just pick up where we left off. I knew before that there had to be times when you had turned to him. I never asked and you never spoke about it so I pretended it didn't exist." he began "Now I can't stop thinking about it. Can't stop thinking about all of the danger he keeps putting you in"

"He doesn't..." I began

"Let me finish." Morelli interrupted me with his harsh words. "I hate your job. I hate that this job puts you in danger so much that people are always trying to kill you and you can't seem to keep any car longer than a month." he paused for a moment. It was obvious he was carefully gathering his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I told him sitting up on the edge of the couch.

"Most of all I hate that you work with him. You work for him." he paused and then spoke in almost a whisper "He is always the knight in shining armor rushing in to save the day."

"I like my job." I told him trying to see some kind of emotion. There was no anger, no love, no softened eyes, nothing.

" Stephanie..." He began before shaking his head. He moved forward to the edge of his seat and took my hands in his. He tightened his lips together for a second and then his whole face relaxed and he looked at me with his soft brown eyes. "How many men do you love?"

"What?" I asked. I was stunned.

"I need to know if you don't want to commit to me because of him, because you can't commit at all or because you are not ready yet."

"It was you who not to long ago said there was a you and a me but there wasn't an us" I told him as a tear escaped down my face.

"That was a long time ago and you know things have changed between us. I wasn't ready before but I am ready now. I want a future with you. I want to build a family with you, we already have Bob." he smiled. "Look I know I have not always been the greatest communicator and I will take some blame for allowing us to get here."

"I know talking has not always been our best forms of communication." I added finding myself showing him a small smile back.

" It's finally time for us to talk. I will even stop myself from letting you know how excited I am right at this moment looking at your tight t-shirt." he raised his eyebrows and we both laughed.

"I just didn't expect this conversation and while obviously you have had time to think about what you wanted to say, I haven't. So maybe I am not saying what you want me to say or coming across as I want to." I was stumbling on my own words. I gave his hands a little squeeze.

He stopped smiling and suddenly got serious again. 'I just need you to answer my question, how many men do you love?" He was still holding my hands in his, still looking into my face for answers.

I was speechless. I never expected this question. I never expected this conversation. The most talking Morelli ever did was about a case. We spent most of our talking time eating, watching baseball or in the bedroom when we weren't arguing. I searched my mind for the right answer. I could feel my mouth drying up and the lump in my throat growing. He needed to hear the truth and I needed to say it out loud for myself. I pulled his hands and lifted us both up. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and he held me tightly against him. His lips were in my hair kissing the top of my head.

"Two" I spoke in mostly a whisper. I finally managed the courage to say it out loud. His hands tightened for a second and then he pulled them away.

"Jeez Steph!" He yelled jumping away from me waving his hands around.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't plan this. I didn't want this. Someone will end up hurt no matter what I do. I am here with you, I am engaged to be engaged with you. You can't choose who you love." I tried to explain.

"You are right about that." he sighed with a frustrated look on his face "I don't exactly blame you I know I pushed you away many times. I know because of my job I can't always help you on your job and I am not always there to save the day." he spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand.

"I don't always need saving." I assure him "I just don't know what the hell this conversation is all about."

"That's just it, the whole reason I asked you to come talk." He had one hand in the pocket of his jeans and another was bent behind his head tousling his hair now.

"What reason?" I asked confused.

"I am tired of this whole thing. I need a commitment from you. I need you to choose. I don't want to keep going back and forth." There was some anger and sadness in his voice. "I want to begin a real life with you but I can't do it with Ranger always breathing down your neck, tracking you and your cars. Cars, that's right. I can't stand him lending you cars and not saying more than a word about the way you get them destroyed. It almost seems like he's happy when you destroy a car." He paused for a second and let out a brief sigh. He had been pacing the whole time he spoke and I was getting a headache trying to focus on his quick words and constantly moving feet.

"Well" I began not really knowing what to say. I stood up and froze inplace unsure what to do.

"You know he isn't Batman right?" Morelli said as he threw his hands in the air. "No Batcave, no light above the city of Trenton begging him to come save us. We don't need him here to be our savior."

"I know that." I assure him.

"I have told you so many times about my feelings for you. I was telling you I loved you long before you could get the words out of your mouth. " He shook his head again and took a step towards me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me into him. "How can you love two men at once?"

"I love you" I assure him as he pulled my body against his and kissed my forehead.

"Then make a choice. Once and for all you need to do is decide if you can make the commitment with me. I need you in my life, in my bed and maybe even in a safer job." he smiled pulling back to look in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say to you right now." I admitted slowly looking up into his eyes.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. One short, quick kiss on my lips and pulled away quickly. "Is this a fight against commitment? Doubts about me? Or the fact you can't let him go? Do you want to be with me? "

"Yes, of course I do." I assured him as I leaned closer to him.

"and Ranger? Can you let him go? Can you stop working for him? Stop calling him to bail you out? Better yet consider the whole house wife thing. I just want you safe." he asked as he pulled away slightly, a small smile spreading across his face.

I didn't know what to say to this. I couldn't imagine sitting home all day to cook, clean and raise little Morellis. I just didn't know if I was ready for all of that or if I ever would be. I wanted to be with him, I wanted a future with him. At the same time I couldn't imagine my life without Ranger in it. I couldn't imagine not chasing skips or investigating crimes and disappearances. I pulled away from him and sat back down on the couch. I was staring off blankly into space considering all that he had said. He stood there looking down at me, hands on hips waiting for some kind of answer from me, but I was stunned into silence.

"I've already made the decision. I am here with you, I am engaged to be engaged to you. I occasionally live with you. You know I like what I do and you have to accept that." I looked up and into his face. Now relaxed but no more sign of a smile,

"But you can't let him go can you? If you needed a safe place you would turn to him. You occasionally live with him too. You would work for and stay with a man who you lov...have feelings for?" His hands were back on his hips.

Now I was getting aggravated. "You have worked with Terry Gilman quite a few times. Even meeting in motel rooms." I stood putting my hands on my hips. "You had feelings for her before and after high school. Maybe even now for all I know."

"Give me a break. I haven't had my hand in her pants for years. That was a work assignment. When you go to him it's not always an assignment, it's a choice." He stepped back and closed his eyes putting his hands to each side of his nose rubbing them in frustration as he slid his hands up to his head. "I am now adding headache to my heartburn."

I stood for a minute unable to speak. I was angry, I was upset, but most of all I was confused. Where did all of this suddenly come from? I knew he always viewed Ranger as dangerous. It wasn't too long ago that he dumped me while I was still naked in his bed because he worried I was making him sick with stress. He kept me at bay for over a month with no explanation. All of our on and off and all of our arguments.

"Even right now, through all of this I still want to rip off your clothes and have wild gorilla sex with you." He smiled looking up at me interrupting my thoughts.

I smiled at him and shook my head slightly. He always wanted to have sex no matter his mood or mine "Is that all you ever think about?"

"No, I think about marrying you and how I like the sound of Stephanie Morelli." He pulled me to him and held me tightly in his arms.

I had so much swirling around in my head. I didn't even feel the hot rush I always felt when he held me. Everything in my body was completely shut down. So much to think about and I know I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything let alone sex. I stepped away from him. I picked up my bag from the couch and headed towards the door.

I stopped and turned to look at him"I have a lot of things to think about and sort out in my head. I'll let you know as soon as I get everything together." I turned to walk out the door but not before I heard his voice calling out to me.

"Cupcake..."


	2. Chapter 2-Keeping Busy

Chapter 2- Keeping Busy

I walked in to the bonds office looking desperately for coffee. I had tossed and turned all night and gotten no sleep at all. I needed to get my mind off of my love life and focus on a skip or something or anything. "Any new skips?" I asked Connie as I sat down to drink my coffee.

"I got some good ones today" she said with a smile waving around some files while showing off her new purple nails.

"What did I miss?" Lula asked as she rushed through the door with donuts

"Nothing yet, Connie was about to tell me about some new skips. I think I need a donut first." I smiled as she opened the box and I helped myself to a Boston Creme.

"You know I can't focus on an empty stomach" Lula said as she sat down and took a donut for herself. Today she was wearing tight red spandex pants matched with a purple top. She could wear spandex like no other.

Connie grabbed a donut for herself "First off I have Sal Masella"

"I know him, he gradated a year before me. Wasn't he in a car accident a couple of years ago?" I asked as grabbed for my second donut.

"Yes, that's him. Apparently he believes God saved him and he is now an angel on earth. Put here to helps others any way he can." she said while chewing her donut.

"I never met a real angel before." Lula spoke with a full mouth as she reached for a third one.

"He's not an actual angel." I said rolling my eyes and sitting back to listen. I decided to cut myself off at two donuts. My stomach wasn't doing all that well.

"Let's see, he hosed down Rose Russo because he said she had been asking God for rain. He painted a police car pink, because God told him the police needed a more sensitive show of protection." Connie read.

"That sounds like fun! I think he is a good angel." Lula said as she moved on to her next donut.

"Not so good on the attempted rape of Ms. Petrosino who he claimed she wanted a baby. He also stole Mrs. Mancuso's dog because God told him she didn't deserve the dog. He tried to have sex with a goat stating that God wanted us to treat animals as if they were people. " Connie sighed "The list goes on, painting a neighbor's house green. Basically we have a bunch of charges for damaging property and theft as well as the attempted rape."

"Well, maybe he's not so much fun." Lula said squinting up her nose as if she smelled something rotten.

"What else do we have?" I asked not too anxious to go after the angel.

"Cheech Martinson." she held up another folder. "Tried to steal the mayor's car when he was drunk." Connie finished as she drank her coffee.

"We need to go after the angel first." Lula decided.

"I know where Sal lives. Text me the information on Cheech please." I said standing up and setting my messenger bag on my shoulder.

"Will do," Connie said as she turned back to her computer. Lula and I made our way out of the office.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked Lula as we stood in between her Firebird and my Ford Escort.

"I need some music to pump me up and get my day going. We need the Firebird" She said as she headed over to her car.

I jumped in and we rode without speaking as her bass pumped loudly. I put Sal's address in the GPS and we were on our way when Lula suddenly turned off the radio. "What is wrong with you today girl? You are staring out the window with this look on your face like someone just killed your hamster or you broke the heel on your favorite shoe."

"It's time to make a decision" I explained letting out a deep sigh.

"Well show me the shoes or purse and I will tell you which one looks better." Lula said as she turned down Nottingham heading for Hamilton Avenue.

"It's not anything like that." I tried to explain.

"Are you talking about deciding who's bed to sleep in tonight? It's a tough choice between Batman and Officer Hottie." Lula smiled making noises with her mouth like she did when she saw a good donut.

"It's not about sex." I brushed her off.

"It's always about the sex." she said as we slowed down to park a few houses down from Sal's place.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's focus on the angel." I told her as I opened the door and got out of the car.

When I knocked on the door Sal answered right away "Are you Sal Masella?"

"Yes I am, how can I help you today?" he asked pleasantly

"I represent the Vincent Plum agency and I am here to help you get back in and re-bonded since you missed your court date. "I explained calmly

"No, I am sorry God does not want me to go in to court yet. I have other things to do that are more pressing right now." he told me with a big smile as he closed the door.

"What the heck did he just say?" Lula asked shaking her head before pounding on the door. "God wants you to open this door right now."

The door opened and Sal stepped out. "Let me get in touch with him right now and see what he wants me to do today." he said as he stepped off of the porch and stood in the middle of his yard.

"What in the world is this fool doing?" Lula asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Communicating with God. Hope his answer is to come with us. I want to go check out Cheech next." I explained.

"Ok, I have gotten the message." He said walking towards us. "First he wants me to spank you." he moved around Lula and smacked her right in the butt.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing you crazy angel?" she yelled as she swatted his arm away.

"I am spreading the word and bringing happiness to all." he smiled and took a step towards me.

"I do not need to be spanked." I assure him as I dug into my purse for my stun gun. He grabbed my arms and leaned forward placing a kiss on my lips.

"God wants me to give you love. He said your heart is breaking right now because you love two men." He said as he pulled away.

"What?" I asked with surprise. Suddenly he closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. Lula was standing behind him still holding her stun gun.

"Nobody spanks Lula outside of the bedroom. Even then I am really choosy about who I let spank me. I am not a ho anymore." She told him as he lay on the ground motionless. I cuffed him and we both picked him up by his arm pits and put him in the back seat.

"What was he talking about back there? You need love? Two men?" She asked as we drove to the police station.

"Nothing, he is psycho!" I said brushing her off.

"Maybe he had something right. I don't know if I could pick between Officer Hottie or Batman. Maybe we could set up a visitation plan like divorced parents. Every other weekend and two days during the week." She said nodding her head with a big smile.

I let out a big sigh. When we got to the station we handed over Sal and we were on our way. "Good luck so far today, one down and one to go." I told her.

Lula turned on the radio. The first song to come on was "Breaking up is hard to do". I changed the station and the next song was "End of the Road" so I changed it again. "What's wrong with you?" Lula asked me "Pick a station"

"It's all break up and love songs." I explained as I turned through some more. "I will always love you" came on next "Gosh this is killing me!" I exclaimed

"I need some lunch! I am going to Pino's and then we can head to Cheech's neighborhood. The next song stays you are driving me crazy." Lula finished.

"FINE!" I told her and changed one more time only to land on "Torn Between Two lovers" I slapped my forehead with my palm and laid back in the seat closing my eyes.

We walked into Pino's and I kept my head down as I walked quickly to a table. I was not anxious about running into Morelli yet, but when I looked up I saw him at the next table. "Hello Cupcake." he smiled

"Funny running into you." I smiled and took a seat. Lula and I both ordered our lunch and then Joe came over and squished into the booth beside me.

"How's it going today?" he asked as he hung his arm around my shoulders.

"Stephanie was kissed by an angel today." Lula told him as he raised his eyebrows.

"And Lula was spanked by one." I told him as he laughed

"Would this angel be Sal Masella?" Morelli asked

"That's him." Lula said

"Did you get him into the station?"

"Yes we did with no problem at all." I smiled

"Except for the kiss and the spanking." he smiled

"Gotta go." Morelli said as he gave my shoulders a squeeze and kissed me on the cheek before getting up to leave.

"It seems a little icy between you two. Not the heat I am used to when you're beside each other. I was thinking about going out to the car to get my jacket."

"It's fine. We are just going through a thing right now." I tried to explain as our food was brought to the table.

"Going through a Batman thing." Lula said before taking a big bite of her meatball sub.

We sat in front of Cheech Martinson's house trying to figure out how to approach this. Finally I just said "Let's go knock on the door and do the whole we are bond enforcement thing."

"Fine but you are going alone so I can protect my baby. What if he is drunk and tries to steal my baby? It's better than the mayor's car." Lula said

"Fine." I got out of the car and went to knock on the door. A man answered in a towel and nothing else. He weighed about three hundred pounds and had so much body hair I questioned if he might be part bear. "Are you Cheech Martinson?"

"Yes, what do you want? You want me to drop my towel? You want a chance to see my sexy body?" He smiled

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I represent the Vincent Plum Bonds agency. You missed your court date so I need to take you in so you can set a new date. " I explained as I noticed the lower part of his towel beginning to rise.

"Taking me in? That is so hot!" He reached out for me. He grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me into his house. "Ok sweetie I will make you a deal. I will come with you if you help take care of this first." He smiled as he dropped his towel revealing his excitement.

"That's not going to happen." I told him as a hand reached into my back pocket grabbing the stun gun

"You're just going to leave me like this?" He asked as he took a step forward towards me.

"Nope." I said reaching out to stun him in the stomach. My aim was a little off and I went lower."Sorry." I told him as he crumbled to the ground.

Lula came crashing through the door "What's going on?" she looked down "Oh my." she gave a smirk looking at Cheech laying there with no excitement and a burn mark on his business. "Let's call in for back up." she suggested.

"No, I want to do this by myself." I looked around and saw that Cheech seemed to be in the process of moving in or out. I spotted a dolly and wheeled it over. Lula helped me roll him onto it and cuff his hands behind him. We used some rope to secure him.

We came out of his house pushing him on the dolly together. Since Lula didn't want Cheech's naked ass in her car we pushed him the two blocks to the station. As we pushed him down the sidewalk with his nakedness in full view people were coming out of their houses to watch. Burg wives standing and shaking their heads in disgust. "You know they are going to love this at the station. They will be talking about it for days." Lula smiled.

"Sure. We should have grabbed the towel." I said with sweat dripping down my face, We go to the back of the station and Lula was right. About five cops came out to take Cheech and process him for us. All laughing and shaking their heads. My phone rang and I saw who it was immediately "Yes mom" I said answering as Lula went in to get the body receipt.

"Is it true? You were having sex with a big hairy man outside in broad daylight?" she asked

"No mom. I was bringing in a skip who just happened to be naked and hairy." I dismissed her.

"Why me?" I am sure she was crossing herself. "come to dinner"

"Fine, I'll see you at six" I disconnected

"We did good today." Lula said as we walked to her car. "But, this walking is killing my new heels. Next time you push and I will drive next to you for moral support. "

"Let's call it a day. I'm tired." I spoke as we got into her car.

"You okay?" she asked

"I just need to rest." I explained


	3. Chapter 3-Babe

Chapter 3- Babe

I woke up from my nap to the phone ringing and saw his number "Yo" I answered with a smile.

"Babe" he said with a different tone. "We need to talk"

"I am hearing that a lot lately" I told him

"7pm tonight?" he asked

"Sounds good" was my quick answer

"Rangeman" he said and then he disconnected.

Oh boy, now what? I Wondered if this would be a date request for an undercover job or some new searches he wanted me to do part time for Rangeman. I looked down at my watch, it was 5pm so I decided to take a shower and freshen up. I dialed my mom and let her know I would have to skip dinner tonight. I took a long shower trying to relax and avoid thinking about my conversation with Morelli. I couldn't imagine my life without either man in it. I dried off and pulled on a black pencil skirt and a red sleeveless silky shirt that tied at the neck and showed a little bit of cleavage thanks to my push-up bra. I worked on my hair and make-up trying to make myself look sexy, I finished off the look with a pair of FMPs. I figured this would probably be another distraction job.

I arrived at Rangeman a few minutes early and sat in the parking garage trying to figure out what this was all about. Trying to figure out what might happen tonight. How deep was my love for him and did it matter when I knew there would be no future for us. I looked into my rear view mirror and stared at my own reflection, Could I ever really let him go completely from my life? Was it my fear of commitment to marriage after Dickie or was it really Ranger keeping me from making the final step towards a future with Joe? Or the worst case scenario, was I settling for Morelli because there was no future with Ranger? I kept sitting there nervous about seeing him and wondering if I should have just worn jeans and a t-shirt because maybe this was him telling me there wouldn't be any more cars or he didn't need me for anymore jobs. Finally the suspense was killing me.

I jumped out of the car and walked slowly to the door and waved at the camera as I let myself in and headed for the elevator. I pushed the button for the Fifth floor assuming he wanted to meet in his office. I walked past the control room and got some looks with raised eyebrows from the merry men. When I peeked into Ranger's office it was empty. Tank poked his head out of his office. "He's waiting for you upstairs." he explained.

"Thank you." I told him before he went back into his office to focus on whatever he was working on.

I made my way back to the elevator. Don't panic Steph, maybe he is just wants to talk about a private job and wants to meet you upstairs so others can't hear our conversation. I exhaled deeply as I used my key fob for the seventh floor. Here we go, I thought. I took some deep breaths and by the time the door opened I had calmed myself down and entered his apartment in a relaxed mood ready to see what job he had for me.

When I walked in he was sitting on the couch. He had nothing in his hands and was just staring straight ahead. He extended his finger waving me to him and I walked over to the couch as his eyes scanned me from top to bottom. I felt a hot flash race through me. He patted the seat next to him, but when I sat down he immediately jumped up and went to the kitchen. He picked up an already opened wine bottle and finished it off filling his glass before opening a new one to fill a glass for me I watched him move around silently. I was a bit confused. He sat down in a chair across from me and pushed out his glass towards me in a toast before taking a drink. I did the same and took a big gulp of the wine.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual. I crossed my legs and looked down trying to avoid his eyes.

"I realize I haven't always made myself quite clear about how I feel for you. You once asked me why I give you cars and I told you it was fun but I also told you I loved you." He began speaking directly and calmly, but I could smell the wine in the air. I didn't think he was entirely sober.

"And you also said we were both very screwed up." I reminded him looking up to meet his eyes.

"You have really become a badass since I have known you." He said as the corners of his mouth slightly raised into a small smile. "Hawaii...what did you think about Hawaii?" he asked.

Again with Hawaii "We had fun before there was that fight." I told him

"Fun? We spent four days together living as a married couple." he reminded me "The spa? It was nice" he confessed

"Yes it was." I answered honestly

"I don't think I have ever spent that much time with a woman before." He shook his head. "I don't think I could with anyone else." He flashed his 200 watt smile.

"We didn't really fight at all, it was weird for me. I am used to being yelled at when anyone spends that amount of time with me. With us it should have been worse because we were together twenty-four hours a day." I smiled

"Never left each others side." he spoke looking somewhere over my head. I almost wanted to turn around and see if he was looking something and then he smiled. I wondered if he was thinking back.

"So the wine is good."I took another drink.

"I can't get the pictures out of my mind all of the times I nearly lost you. The time I jumped into a grave to pull you out. I think back to the time Constantine put you in that box. The six hours I spent looking for you was pure hell. " he said looking softer

I shivered "I remember that well, you told me you thought I was dead." I said looking down

"Because I did and because it was ripping my heart out. I think that is when I truly began to understand my feelings for you were more than lust and friendship." He took another drink of wine. "The time when Shorty and Mo tossed you over a bridge..." he said said with a deep sigh.

"You jumped in the water and saved me." I finished for him. "My hero"

"I don't want to be your hero, I don't want you to count on me to save you." He shook his head.

"I never meant to be a burden." I looked down.

"A burden? Far from it. I came to you that night trying to explain how it haunted me but I couldn't or didn't want to get the words out. I am not so great at expressing myself because I have had to be guarded for so long." He explained as he took another drink finishing off his glass

"But you also told me you worried about not being there to save me one day. I took that to understand you were backing away from me so you wouldn't have to worry about that." I took a big gulp of wine from the glass. "It's just who you are." I assured him. "You are a great friend and sometime boss. I understand." I forced a smile. This is it, this is where he tells me he is sick of me and always having to bail me out.

"Even if I moved across the country I would still worry about you. Still worry I might not get to you in time." and then he paused " A great friend?" He asked looking at me like he was trying to read me. "Do you remember when Vlatko went after you? or Orin?"

"How could I forget?" I said quietly as memories rushed back into my mind and I took another drink finishing the glass.

"They went after you to get to me. They could easily see after only watching me for a short time that you were my one weakness. You were the only way they could truly get to me. They could see that I loved you." he said as he filled another glass. "Liquid courage." he smiled raising his glass towards me. "I have spent most of my life staying detached, keeping my emotions hidden. In my line of work I couldn't afford to show any weakness, and that carried over into my every day life. Then I learned to keep people I care about at a distance to protect them."

"uh." I was speechless. I sat frozen and unable to speak. We had spoken about our feelings, always very playfully. Ranger wasn't playing around now. He had no smile, no laughter, he had meaning behind his words. "I don't know what to say. I am used to seeing you in such control, this just..."

"I was trying to keep you at arm's length to protect you, but obviously I couldn't hide my feelings. Apparently everyone else could see my attachment to you except for you and I. I didn't think I deserved you after all that I have done in my life. I realize now that keeping you away won't protect you." he stood and crossed over to me going down on his knees. He took the glass from my hands and placed it on the coffee table before taking my hands in his. "I need to show you something."

He held my hands in his and rose with me as I stood. He led me to his bedroom and my entire body got stiff. "You want me bad." He said with a smile as he squeezed my hand. "I can't avoid this anymore and I don't know how it will end or if I can be good at this but I want to try." He opened the doors to his closet and gestured for me to walk in.

When I stepped in I immediately noticed one side was completely empty, and I looked back at him to see his smile. I walked further into the closet and there were drawers pulled out that once held his clothes and they were now empty. There were some shelves that were empty except some carefully folded items. I looked closer and realized they were all Rangmen clothes for me. I looked back to him and walked over to stand face to face. I was speechless so I gave him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I could feel his breath in my ear when he spoke it was a soft warm whisper "I want to have a relationship with you. I am tired of saving you only so you can run into the arms of someone else. I am tired of you turning away from me and going back to a safe relationship because you think I can't give you that."

"Wow" I let slip from my mouth quickly. I had never heard Ranger speak so much and I was a bit in shock. He still held me in his arms and I felt fire go through my body. I pulled back slightly and looked into his soft but serious eyes.

"Do you have any idea how it feels for me to keep trying to protect you and worry about you when you only share my bed when it's convenient or when you are convinced you have had the eye put on you?" he spoke quickly "I need to know what this is. Working relationship? Friendship? Lust? What exactly is going on between us?" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I have never allowed myself to tell you how I feel because I don't believe there is a future, you're not the marrying kind you have told me that over and over." I explained "I am not the best at admitting I love you. I know I am more guarded after Dickie"

"Every time I slip up and find myself talking about loving you or marrying you I kick myself. You have no idea how this conversation has worried me." He said as he pulled away from me. He was pacing but not quickly. He still moved like a jungle cat. "I confided in you once how I worried about everything but mostly about you."

I went into the kitchen to get more wine. He followed me quickly refiling his own glass. "I don't really know how to respond to this bombshell you have dropped at my feet. You do know I am engaged to Morelli?"

"Engaged to be engaged and what the hell does that mean anyway? I told you before the off and on thing is not healthy for a relationship." He grabbed me by the shoulders. "He wants you to be a housewife. He doesn't respect your job. He wants to change you."

"No he just wants to keep me away from situations where I am in danger." I explained

"I am done being the honorable guy and sending you back to his arms because I think he will make you happier than I can. I no longer think that way. I know I am better for you and I can make you happy. I am officially throwing my hat in the ring. I am officially risking my heart and offering you a solid relationship with me." He breathed out a deep sigh "I don't know if I will be any good at this because I have never really tried. I know a relationship with me may put you in danger, but it seems no matter what I do I can't keep danger out of your life"

"You were married once." I reminded him as I felt the heat rush through my body from the touch of his hands on my shoulders. I stepped back and gulped more wine.

"Yes I married Rachel because it was the right thing to do, not because I loved her." He explained bending down to look into my eyes. "I want you to stop avoiding your feelings for me and consider the fact that we could have a future together. I also want you to remember I don't share. If you want me, it has to be only me. Just add me to your possibilities and stop leaving me out because you are worried we can't have a future."

"I hear what you're saying. I just didn't expect to hear this from you. I thought I was coming up here to be told about a job." I started as I took another drink. "Look how I am dressed."

"You look hot. It's hard for me to keep my hands off of your body. I would love nothing more than to carry you off to my bed. I don't want to be a one night stand for you anymore. I want you in my bed every night. " he flashed his full smile at me and then looked away.

"I just don't know what to say. Maybe ask you to take some aspirin before you go to bed so your head won't hurt in the morning. Maybe tell you to write some of this down so you won't forget it in the morning." I offered as I set down my glass and stepped away.

"It's worth the headache to be able to say all that needed to be said. I won't forget a word because it's all been in my head for a long time." He assure me as he stepped forward and pulled me in tightly. He kissed my forehead. " I won't need to drink so much to speak my mind next time, you made it easy."

"I have to go, I have to think about this. I need to get my head together. It's not fair, you have had plenty of time to organize what you were going to say. I need time." I explained as I turned from him and went towards the door before turning back. "Thank you for telling me how you feel. Don't worry about me I will have Cal or Tank drive me home." I said feeling a bit tipsy. Before I let the wine go to my head I turned back and walked out the door.

"Babe..." I heard him call out before I pushed the button for the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4-Intervention

Chapter 4- Intervention

Tank drove me home silently. I stripped off my clothes in favor of shorts and a t-shirt and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke up I heard noises in my living room, many voices. Oh great who broke into my apartment this time:? I went to the bathroom and then went out into the living room. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.

I looked around to find Connie, Grandma Mazur and my mother on the couch. Sally Sweet, Randy Briggs, Lula and Mary Lou sitting on chairs they had taken from the kitchen. On the floor were Valerie and Mooner. "What in the hell is going on here?" I asked

"This is an intervention." Lula explained as she reached for a donut. There were boxes of donuts on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

Mary Lou got up and motioned for me to come and take her chair. "Sit down and I will get you some coffee."

"You all know I am not an alcoholic and I am not on any drugs right?" I said confused at all of this.

"This is a love intervention. We are all tired of you not having a steady man and think you need to make a decision." Randy Briggs spoke first.

"Oh really?" I laughed as I took the coffee from Mary Lou

"This is serious Stephanie and we are all here to help you." Valerie said with a smile.

"This is insane. I know my love life sucks and it's confusing but how are you all going to help me? " I asked taking a big gulp of hot coffee and immediately feeling it burn my tongue.

"Okay we are split up into two teams. Team Officer Hottie and Team Batman. We are even except for Sally who is undecided." Lula informed me. I looked to Sally and he gave me a wave.

"Let me start first. I am Team Officer Hottie. Joe is perfect for you in every way. He is not a typical Morelli man. He has changed for you. He has a nice house and a respectable job. He wants to marry you and you will be so happy because he would never sleep around on you. Everyone is talking about you still being single and he won't wait forever." my mother began as I took a donut.

"I am Team Batman. You are so lucky to have a sexy man like Ranger in love with you. I am sure with his words he may never say it. But girl he looks at you like you are lunch. His ass looks more tasty than any donut on this table." Connie spoke as she fanned herself.

"For me it's Officer Hottie all the way. Steph you have known him forever and even though you had your ups and downs you know how much he loves you. Look how he is getting settled into a house. Definitely husband material." Mary Lou spoke between bites of her donut.

"Hang on there. The Batman is capable of settling down. Look at all of the things he does for you. He shows you his love all the time. He may not scream it like some yelling and screaming Italian but he shows you in actions. He started as a bounty hunter and now basically he is a business mogul." Valerie spoke as she nodded.

"Officer Hottie team over here. He let me stay at his house when I needed a place to stay. He is kind to your friends." Randy added as he got up to get coffee.

"I think Batman is hot. He moves like a jungle animal and after seeing him naked I don't know how you can even let him get out of bed and leave the house . If I was with him we would just lay around naked all day. Did you know the body is 90% water? Every time I look at him I get thirsty." Grandma said with a huge smile across her face. Everyone exploded with whoops and whistles.

"I think Officer Hottie is a real cool guy. Love his dog and if I was into guys I would definitely choose him." Mooner spoke from the floor.

"Think of all of the times Batman saved you. And the cars! He may say he doesn't want a relationship but you are already in one with him, even if neither of you can say it. Damn every time I look at his body I wish I was Alice because his body is a wonderland I wouldn't mind exploring. " Lula exclaimed as she grabbed a donut.

"Okay let me get this straight. I am assuming Officer Hottie is Morelli. And mom, Mary Lou, Randy and Mooner want me with him." They all nodded as I leaned forward and quickly helped myself to another donut.

"and then Batman must be Ranger. His team is Valerie, Connie, Lula and Grandma?" I asked when they all nodded. "This is insane." I shook my head.

"I think they are both hot and both love you. I can see why you haven't picked one. I mean Morelli has a tight ass but Ranger's ass is so hard you could crack a walnut on it. I am not even into men and I can see it." Sally said with a sigh.

"It's like Batman is a superhero but not a good boyfriend. He has to keep his secrets and can't let you into his heart because he's Batman. He does have all of those cool toys but he's married to his job. He has to protect us all." Mooner said staring off into place.

"He is her hero though. He protects her and puts her above no other. How many times has he saved her life? We wouldn't even be here talking to her if it wasn't for Batman." Valerie reminded.

"Morelli may have moved into a house and gotten a dog, but he is a Morelli man. He will eventually go back to the ways of the men in his family. He will cheat on you and he will probably become an alcoholic." Connie spoke while nodding her head.

"No, he has changed. He is different from the others. Everyone knows he is a good guy now." My mother interrupted

"I don't know about that. I do know that anytime Batman enters a room I have to stop myself from humping his leg." Lula breathed out.

"Morelli is sexy as hell and we know he is amazing in the bedroom." Mary Lou nodded.

"Yeah, that's right everyone knows about Morelli and his conquests. We all know he's hot and has a way with women, and no one is saying different. But...Ranger! Well, damn he is Batman. I have never seen him look at anyone like he does Steph. No one knows about him because he doesn't need to brag." Connie added "He is a gentleman, just like Bruce Wayne."

"Okay, let's make this real easy." Lula said as she stood up. She went behind the couch and pulled out a giant dry erase board. It had Batman written on one side and Officer Hottie on the other with questions in a column down the middle.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this is even happening. It's like I am having a nightmare." I shook my head.

"Oh, it's happening." Lula smiled. "We are about to make you the happiest woman in the world. You will know exactly who you want before this day is through"

Mary Lou spoke up as Lula leaned the board on a window sill. "We ask the questions and you answer who it applies to and we will check it off."

"First one, sex" Connie said "Who do we check for the best?"

"I'm not going to answer that." I said with an eye roll

"You're going to answer them all. We have all night to sit here. No one is leaving until we fill this damn board." Briggs said as he slid ff of the chair and got a donut.

"Fine, check both." I announced as Lula put a check mark on both sides and I sat on the floor.

"So really neither are better than the other?" Mooner asked.

"It's not like that." I tried "It's like comparing donuts."

"Damn, that's hot!" Lula shook her head "Jelly, Boston Creme, Glazed, Chocolate Frosted, sugar coated mmmmmmm"

"Let's move on. Marriage material?" My mother asked.

"Joe" I answered quickly. Then I thought about the time Ranger said he considered marrying me.

"Supports you." Valerie chimed in next.

"Ranger" I decided. He always encouraged me and backed me up in everything I did.

"Shows his love for you" Mooner spoke next

"That's a tough one." I admitted

"Easy for me. Morelli puts his arm around you anytime he is next to you." My mother smiled

"He isn't showing love he is marking his property." Grandma Mazur added "like a dog"

"Geez, he doesn't piss on her!" Randy said making everyone laugh.

"Well Ranger loans her cars like they mean nothing to him." Valerie smiled

"Just like she means nothing to him." My mother countered.

"Ranger is my answer" I answered after thinking for a moment. The cars, the jobs.

"Respectable job." My mother said with a smile

"Wait! That depends on who you talk to. Respectable to who?" Grandma Mazur

"Everyone respects a cop" said Mary Lou

"Ranger is respected everywhere." Connie countered

"Not in the Burg." added my mother

"Joe" of course people respected him and his position with the Trenton PD

"Protects you and makes you feel safe." Valerie had her turn.

"Morelli lives the motto of protect and serve" Randy noted

"Serving half the Burg" Connie muttered

"Ranger" I answered quickly.

"Has a stable life." Mary Lou spoke next

"Define stable." Sally insisted

"A house, a dog, a good job and a good family" explained my mother.

"Cars, successful career, offices in several major cities." Valerie interjected

"uhmmm Joe" I sighed.

"How about clever or smart?" Sally Sweet asked

"Both" my voice was low and I was getting tired of these questions.

"Hot?" Grandma Mazur asked

"Morelli" Mary Lou answered

"Wait! I know you think he is Officer Hottie, but is it because you are comparing him to the other guys in the Burg? I think Ranger's body oozes sex, his hotness goes international!" Connie drooled a little

"How do you ooze sex?" Briggs asked and every woman snapped their head to look at him.

"You just do." Lula explained

"Both" I answered

"How about dependable?" Mooner asked

"Morelli of course." Briggs spoke up.

"What? Have you forgotten always saving the day? This is freaking Batman we are talking about." Valerie interjected

"Joe is dependable because he will be a good dad and husband." My mother nodded

"Ranger is dependable to provide a loaner car," Sally said

"Joe is dependable to not run away." Mary Lou added.

"Ranger is dependable to ruin you for all other men." Lula spoke up

I thought for a second "Ranger"

"Funny? Good sense of humor."Mooner suggested

"Morelli" I answered quickly

"Kindness? That is important." My mother added

"hmm...I guess Joe" I announced thinking about all of the times he had let me stay at his house and took care of Rex or random people I would bring over. I aso never suspected anyone would accuse Ranger of being kind.

"Generous." Briggs read the next one.

"Ranger" I said thinking about the cars.

"Honest?" Sally asked for the next one.

"Well, Ranger keeps things from me. So I would say Joe, but then he didn't tell me when he had Dickie staying at his house. How about neither?" I reached for another donut and Mary Lou refilled my coffee.

"Respects who you are." Lula reads.

"JOE!" My mother nearly shouted

"Are you crazy? He wants her to be a housewife. He wants her to change to be what he wants." Connie told her

"No, he just wants her out of danger." Randy defended

"It's who she is, not who she should be or who anyone wants her to be." Valerie said looking at our mother

"Ranger" I said with a smile.

"Humble?" My mother asked.

"Where did you get these things?" I asked

"These are important traits in men." Valerie stated "The internet says so."

"This one should be cocky." Sally rolled his eyes.

"I have seen him naked, I know that Ranger has a nice..."Grandma began

"MOTHER!" my mom yelled "COCKY! Meaning they think they are confident. Turn up your hearing aides."

"I think they are both great." Grandma Mazur said raising her eyebrows.

"Humble?" I answered with a sigh "Both"

"Knows how to control his temper." Connie smiled

"That's obvious, Ranger" I told her

"Wait! Joe works hard on controlling his temper at work and around his family." My mother nodded

"He has a lot of patience for his nieces and nephews." Mary Lou reminded me.

"You are both on something. Anytime Officer Hottie thinks our Stephanie is doing anything he doesn't like he is yelling and screaming and waving his hands around" Lula shook her head

"That's true." Valerie agreed

"Promising future" My mother said skipping ahead "Joseph of course!" she smiled

"Future alcoholic?" Valerie asked

"Future cheater?" Lula asked

"At least he has a future the way Ranger lives he won't last long." Briggs added

"HEY!" I shouted

"Sorry." Briggs said looking down

"Joe" I answered, he has the house, the job and Bob.

"Great listener." came Grandma Mazur's voice

"Ranger" Of course he was a good listener. He didn't speak much.

"Close to his family." Mary Lou added

"Joe"

"Has close friends." Connie added

"Ranger. This is getting ridiculous." I scoffed with another eye roll

"Not afraid to show emotion." Sally spoke before getting up to refill my coffee

"Joe"

"Time to add this up and then we will see who is the perfect one for you." Lula announced "Let's see Officer Hottie has thirteen. Wow, that's high. And Ranger has..." she paused for a moment "Thirteen"

"That is exactly why I can't make up my mind." Sally shook his head.

"I am not choosing between these two. I am trying to figure out if I should follow my heart or my head." I tried to explain. "I really appreciate that you all came over to try to help me. I think my mind is absolutely fried after all of this."

"That's easy. Go with your head. Use your brain here Stephanie." My mother nodded

"You must follow your heart." Valerie smiled.

"I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to lose either one of these amazing guys as a friend. I am so afraid to choose wrong but I know that no matter what I do I can't go back and forth anymore." I got teary.

"Don' worry, you will figure this out and make the right decision." Sally said walking over to pat my shoulder.

"Let's give her some more time. We have given her the facts and told her how we feel." Mary Lou said standing up to go.

My intervention team stood and each of them hugged me on their way out the door. Many reminding me of their choice. Lula grabbed the rest of the donuts. Sally was the last one out the door. "Just be happy" he said.


	5. Chapter 5- Alone

Chapter 5- Alone

After the "intervention" I felt the need to escape and run far away. I drove my car without thinking about where I wanted to go and I arrived in Point Peasant. I parked and went to the beach. I took off my shoes and walked along the shoreline appreciating the bright light of the full moon. I walked away from the water and sat down on the sand. I gazed out watching the water shimmer underneath the moon. Breathing in the sea air and listening to the waves I let my eyes close and relax.

Memories came rushing through my head. Morelli angry at my latest disaster. "I don't believe this," Morelli yelled. "I don't fucking believe this. What do you do, sit in bed at night and think about ways to fuck up my life?" Remembering how he didn't invite me or include me in his family events. I was feeling like a booty call and how I made him physically ill and how he hates my job. It seemed like he was always calling me a disaster. Protecting Dickie at his house.

Then thinking about the time Ranger said I was a liability. Telling me I was a line item in his budget under entertainment. Always hinting at caring about me but always pulling it away. Telling me he loved me in his own way. Thinking of all the times he didn't talk to me when I needed answers and how most of his answers were only a word and usually just babe. How he had once told me his lifestyle didn't lend him to relationships. I felt like I was a liability in his life by always making things more difficult for him. He sent me back to Morelli after our first night together feeling Morelli was the better man and knowing he couldn't give me a future.

I thought about Morelli and how my family loved him so much. I know Morelli is in love with me, he was the first to say it and accepted that I wasn't able to get the words out. How my mom would be thrilled if I married him. He had been my first love and I had given him my virginity. He knows me so well and he has known me for so long. The hot gorilla sex was a major bonus. His house felt so comfortable and so similar to the one I had grown up in. He also has a respectable job that he is very good at. Besides all of that he has Bob.

Ranger helped me in my job and always supported me. Ranger was my hero. Carrying me out of burning buildings, jumping off bridges, taking bullets for me and for Julie. He had killed both Abruzzi and Vlatko to protect me Walking down the aisle at Kinsey and Amanda's wedding and the way he looked at me as if he could see into my thoughts about imaging it was us. I had never told him I loved him and he never asked me. He tracked me wherever I went to protect me even when I was with Morelli, Ranger was always looking out for me.

I remember a time Joe had talked about being in love with me. The conversation playing in my head. "Next time I fall in love it's going to be with someone who isn't an expert in fibbing."  
"You're in love with me?"  
"You didn't know that?"  
"I did, but it's nice to hear."  
"Scares the hell out of me."

Then I saw a conversation with Ranger "There are times when I seriously consider marrying you, but then I get yet another black mark on my path to enlightenment and forgiveness and I scratch marriage off my bucket list"  
"Really, you think about marrying me?"  
"Marrying you might be extreme, but once in a while I think about sharing my closet."

Another conversation with Morelli "I'm a cupcake man now. "

The time I found Ranger's safe house. "Is this the Batcave?" I asked him. "It was a safe house until you discovered it." "And now it's not safe?" "Now it's a home," Ranger said.

My heart was telling me Ranger was the one, he had always been the one but he always made me feel like he couldn't or didn't want to commit. My head was telling me Morelli was the one I needed to be with. It made sense, my family loved him and he had domesticated himself for me. He had the house and the dog and he wanted to be the Burg husband that other women would die for.

I shook my head trying to shake away these memories. What did I really feel? Who was truly the perfect match for me? What if I chose wrong and lost the one I was really meant to be with. I certainly couldn't decide based on sex I thought with a smile. Morelli knew my body so well and easily had me excited with every kiss and Ranger? Well Ranger is magic.

I have to be the luckiest woman in the world to have two such amazing men wanting me. There is the possibility that I could just walk away from them both, keep them as friends. I didn't think I was capable of that, I didn't think I could move on with someone else or fight the heat I felt whenever Morelli or Ranger were around me. What was it that they saw in me? Dickie saw someone he could cheat on. FTA's saw me as an incapable idiot. Stalkers and murders saw me as an easy target. I have been covered in garbage, dog poop, soot, and a million other things but still these two great guys wanted to be with me. Maybe I didn't deserve either one of them at this point.

If I chose one man could I resist the other? Would I fall back in the same routine of allowing myself to be kissed and more from both men? This whole situation was crazy. The kissing...all of the hot kisses. When Joe and I were off he would grab me and kiss me anytime he chose. When Ranger wanted to kiss me he never cared if I was on with Joe or not. I had a hard time resisting either man. Would they finally respect it if I chose one of them?

How could I pick just one for my future and be strong enough to resist the other but still keep them as a friend? Why did they both pick now to suddenly relieve themselves of their thoughts and feelings? How could this possibly happen at the same time? And my family, I gave a small smile. The gossip would drive my mom crazy. So many questions continued to swirl around my head, I was getting a headache.

Come on Stephanie, find a way to make sense of all of this. It's unfair to make anyone wait. It's unfair when a man speaks from his heart, swallows his pride and puts it all out there. The courage to lay it all out on the line and risk the pain of being rejected. Rejected? I didn't want anyone to feel that way. So many times they both had comforted me. So many times they both tried to help me and keep me safe. Of course I would eventually have to give up my apartment and then what if it didn't work out? What if I chose the wrong one and ended up being homeless and having to move back in with my parents. Another divorce?

Joe had the comfortable house but Ranger had the comfortable bed. This was beginning to feel impossible. Their bodies both easily setting me on fire. Joe wanting me to quit my dangerous job and become a housewife. Have to admit the idea was appealing but I don't know if I am cut out for that kind of life. The dog, Rex,cooking, cleaning and ironing. Would I be able to give up the joy of turning in an FTA and feel like I was helping someone.

Ranger was mysterious and worked hard to keep me safe. He respected my job always offering to help me when needed. He hired me when I needed money thinking I was capable of helping his company whether it was sitting in front of a computer or doing field work with him. But dealing with his traveling and his inability to express his emotions. I would have a new family with the Rangeman guys but I could lose my family over the choice to be with him.

The trouble I had caused them both. Ranger losing cars, Joe getting heartburn. How did I ever become so selfish? I know I have always loved cake but I guess I had to admit to myself finally that I can't have my cake and eat it too. I am beginning to think I am a truly terrible person to keep going back and forth. I thought they were both playing games with my emotions, but maybe it was me playing the games.

"Stephanie, get yourself together." I spoke out loud. "Follow your head or your heart but make a decision and stick to it." I knew I may lose one of these amazing men as a friend at least in the beginning but maybe in time we could get that friendship back. I had to choose or I would be back to the same old back and forth. When I choose does that mean I have to get married right away? That's not really where I am right now. I am not really ready right this second for that big jump. If I could just get my heart and mind to agree.

I heard someone approaching me, I looked behind me to see Ranger. "Babe" he said with a soft look I wasn't used to seeing. I sighed at this new complication

"I don't want to talk" I told him as I turned back to the ocean.

"Understood" he said as he sat down next to me with our shoulders touching. I leaned my head against him and immediately felt his heat against my body. He said nothing and we just sat there like that for what seemed like forever. It was good, it felt better to have him there. I suddenly didn't feel alone. It felt so natural to be with him like this, but I knew it also came naturally with Morelli when I was with him.

"Isn't this nice. I guess you made your decision." Morelli spoke as he approached us.

Ranger immediately jumped up and suddenly both men were face to face. I stood up quickly and jumped in between them as I put my hands on both of their chests. "I haven't made any decisions, but I am impressed you both knew where I was."

"He has the bonus of GPS" Joe told me.

"Didn't need it," Ranger said.

They both looked over my head staring at each other This is exactly what I didn't want, I couldn't bear another fight. I also didn't have my stun gun to stop anything from happening. No more broken hands, no more broken noses or stitches. It as my fault it had come to this, my fault for leading both men on. I am the only one who can fix this.

"Listen to me please. This isn't a decision between you two, this is me trying to find a way to get my heart and my brain to agree ." I admitted. "I am so confused right now and so angry with myself for putting us all in this position. You truly have no idea how sorry I am to both of you. I never intended to hurt anyone." I spoke calmly as I pulled my hands away from their bodies.

"I promise I won't do this to either of you anymore. I promise I will make a decision and my only hope is no matter what happens I hope eventually I will be able to stay friends with both of you."

"I will always be your friend no matter what. I will always care about you. When I told you I love you that's forever and I will always hold a place for you in you heart." Joe told me.

"Thank you." I said softly looking into his eyes.

"You have made a permanent mark in my life," Ranger added

"I know how hard that is for you to admit." I said turning to face him.

Both men sighed at the same time. "I can't do this, I can't listen to each of you trying to help me decide. This is a decision I need to make alone. If I had any real sense in my head I would just set you both free to find the happiness you deserve but I am too selfish." I admitted looking down at the sand.

"That's not true..." Joe began before I put my hand back to his chest.

"I need to be alone. I don't know how long this will take but I promise not to drag it on. I am through with hurting everyone. Just give me some space and let me be alone to figure this out." I begged

"Ok." Joe spoke first.

"You need to be alone, I can see that." Ranger added.

"You know how to reach me." Morelli said

"I'll be there when you want to talk." Ranger added.

Both men turned and walked away in separate directions. I stood there numb, just watching them both walk away. The vision was heartbreaking. I knew right then I wasn't going to lose them both. I couldn't walk away and find someone new. No one would ever compare to these two loving amazing men. Joe turned around and came back over to me. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. He looked into my eyes and winked before turning around to walk away.

I felt someone behind me and turned to see Ranger. "Babe" he said as he wrapped a jacket around my shoulders before walking away. I sat back down in the sand and felt tears coming to my eyes. When they were both out of ear shot my head dropped to my hands and I let myself sob. This seemed worse than all of the times I had nearly gotten killed. I almost wished I would be kidnapped or have something blown up. This was the harder because I would have to take a chance and jump. No matter what I chose my heart would ache over the decision and I would possibly lose one of these men as a friend forever.

I would finally have to risk my own heart and go all in to give a real relationship a try. I have to give it my all and really work hard to make it work. No more running away after a fight. This would be hard for me, but also good for me. This was another hard part of the decision. What if I can't give my all? What if I can't give one of these men the future and happiness they deserve? I stood up and brushed off the sand as I pulled the jacket around me and walked to my car. I drove straight home and again fell asleep just as my head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6-New Story

Chapter 6- A New Story

I was home laying in bed trying to talk myself into getting up to start the day. I knew I couldn't keep putting off this decision even though it had only been a couple of days. I didn't want to do that to Moreilli, Ranger or myself. This had all dragged on far too long already. I finally pushed myself out of bed and took a cold shower partially so I could wake up and mostly so I wouldn't hang out in the shower all morning. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with some running shoes. I looked out the window and saw it would be a dreary day and that was perfect for my mood. I stood over the sink in my kitchen eating a peanut butter and olive sandwich trying to convince myself I should go in to the office and work on skips today to give myself more time to think. What a mess I have made, I am a walking disaster. I let out a big sigh and then heard the lock move and the door open.

I didn't make a move wondering if it would be Joe or Ranger and wishing it was neither so I had more time to think. I got my wish when a woman peeked into the kitchen. "Hello Ms. Stephanie Plum" the blonde said with a big smile. She was wearing black cargo pants, black t-shirt and a black jacket. I knew right away it was Jeanne Ellen Burrows.

"It's been a while. " I said standing there making no sudden movements. Jeanne Ellen is the female equivalent of Ranger. She is everything in a bounty hunter that I am not and I'm pretty sure she could have any man she wanted including Ranger.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said as she sat down at my small kitchen table and motioned to one of the chairs.

I sat down on the chair and looked directly into her eyes. I didn't want her to know I was intimidated by her or that I might fear her a little. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to tell you a story. You see once there were two really sexy people and they worked together from time to time and they played together from time to time. Only problem is the guy was never really a team player. He liked to work alone and never really spent too much time on any one person." She began as a slight smile spread across her lips showing off her bright red lips and she leaned back crossing her legs.

"Can we skip the euphemisms and just speak like normal people? " I asked leaning back in my seat trying to look cool.

"No problem. I was trying to hold back and not be so harsh but I will be happy to speak freely. I met Ranger on a job years ago and we got along and were able to work together occasionally. We also found ourselves to be lovers once in a while. He told me and I knew he wasn't the type to commit and I wasn't either. It became a regular thing where we would get together once or twice a year." she uncrossed her legs but continued sitting back in the chair.

"Okay and why are you telling me this story?" I asked her feeling confused and jealous at the same time.

"I'm getting there." she glared "The last time I came to town he had no interest in me at all. He seemed to be more interested in helping you or watching you or saving you. I told my self you were just a passing fad and he would tire of you. I thought he was just viewing you as a conquest. So, I waited and I made sure we ran into each other several times when we were traveling for work. Puerto Rico, Miami and other assorted places." She moved her hands to her knees and leaned toward me a little closer. I sat back as far as I could in my chair.

"He showed no interest and always found excuses to avoid being alone with me. The few times I was able to get him alone he was suddenly immune to my many ways of seduction. Now this was very surprising to me because I had assumed Ranger and I would grow older and wiser and slow down on our jobs and we would find our way back to each other when we were both ready to commit." She tilted her head slightly to the side.

"As far as I knew you and Ranger were not a thing." I tried to explain.

"Well that just goes to show, you know absolutely nothing." she smirked. "So I watched and I waited. You couldn't seem to make up your mind. Going back and forth with Ranger and the cop. Who by the way isn't fit to shine Ranger's boots." she shook her head. "How could you even entertain any thoughts of getting together with a cop just because he has a nice ass when you could have magic in your bed?"

"You always needed rescuing or help and Ranger was always quick to provide it. All of the cars, the damn cars" she smashed her fist against the table. "I wasn't that concerned when you were using fleet trucks from time to time, but I couldn't believe it when he allowed you to use his Porsche 911 turbo. The garbage truck falling on the Porsche Boxter? His damn truck!"

I sat silently. I remembered how many times he told me he could replace the cars but not me. It gave me some comfort.

"You spent nights in his building. Did you sleep on the 7th floor?"" she asked

I hesitated and didn't know how to answer. I said nothing and she rolled her eyes. "I knew it. I was only allowed in the building ONCE during a case when I needed to do research. I knew the men had a floor and the housekeeping team had a floor. I guessed Ranger lived on the 7th floor but my key fob never allowed me to go up that far. And right after my case was over the key fob no longer worked at all." she finished with a deep sigh.

"I didn't mean to..." I started but she held up her hand.

"I started watching and I was amazed. Two times men going after Ranger went through you to try to get to him. They saw how he treated you, how he looked at you and how he always came to your rescue. They assumed you were his girlfriend because they could see his feelings for you." From her eyes she seemed to be holding back.

" I am not his girlfriend and I ..." I tried to explain but again she held up her hand to quiet me.

"That's when I decided this couldn't go on. He can't see you for what you are and he can't seem to walk away from you. He always had a soft spot for a lost cause. Poor little helpless damsel in distress. I am here to help him uncover his eyes so he can see who he should truly be planning a future with. I am his equal. I can protect him as much as he protects me. He and I working together would be the most amazing combination. He is going to get killed trying to save you all the time. You are a liability! " she rose to her feet and pulled out a gun pointing it directly at me.

"Please." I begged as I held up my hands in front of her.

"Don't worry he won't be coming to save you this time. I have already removed the tracker from your car. You will be leaving your purse and cell phone here. Stand up." she ordered as I rose to my feet. She gave out a small laugh. "almost forgot" she said reaching forward and removing the watch from my wrist and dropping it onto the floor. Then she stepped on it and ground it into pieces.

"Please don't do this." I tried to beg her as a single tear rolled down my face. My mind was running crazy trying to think of ways to get out of this.

"Oh honey that stuff doesn't work on me. Maybe it makes the men in your life come running to save the day but not me. I won't be your hero. I don't give a shit if you cry." she winked at me. "Now turn around."

When I turned around she quickly hand cuffed my wrists. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do. I knew wherever she was taking me no one would be able to find me. I scanned my mind trying to think of something to say or do, but came up empty. I thought about what she had said and there was a part of me that felt sorry for her and a part of me that wanted to kick her ass. I wasn't even really jealous, because I felt sorry for her.

"Ok little bounty hunter wannabe here's how this is going to work. We are going to walk down the stairs and go for a ride in your car. If you yell or try to get anyone's attention I will walk away from you before anyone can come and I will go straight to your parents house for target practice. Do you understand me?" she asked

"yes" I answered quietly. She grabbed my coat and tossed it over my shoulders so that no one could see my hands cuffed behind my back. We took the stairs out to the parking lot and she walked me to the passenger side of my car. She opened the door as she pushed me to get in.

"Target practice" she reminded me before walking around the car. I didn't move a muscle. She got in and drove out of the parking lot and towards the end of town. I watched as we passed Pino's and the Tasty Pastry and all of my favorite places. My mind drifted off thinking of memories of these places with friends and family.

Before I knew it we were pulling over on the grass beside the bridge where Mo and his friends had thrown me over. She pulled deeper into the bushes so no one could see the car from the road. She turned to me and she laughed "Don't worry I am not going to throw you off of the bridge in broad daylight. We are going to sit here and relax for a bit. The sun is beginning to set. I promise you though I will not throw you off of the bridge"

"What now?" I asked as I tried to wiggle around a bit and felt the cuffs tighten on my wrists. I shuttered from the pain.

"Hurts doesn't it? To feel like your hands are tied behind your back and there is nothing you can do. I know because this is the way I have felt the last few years. I tried everything in my power to seduce him away from you. I even tried to help him when his daughter was kidnapped. Shit, I didn't even know he had a daughter. He refused of course wanting to keep things quiet. But then he went to YOU and of course the other Ranger went after you also." she leaned her head back against the headrest.

"I didn't do any of this on purpose. I didn't plan it and I certainly didn't mean to hurt you. You know that Ranger isn't a guy who commits." I assured her.

"That's why I wasn't so worried about you for quite a while. After all you are very plain, you are clumsy and you are basically a complete screw up." She looked at me and smiled with pity in her voice. before she continued.

"I came back into town thinking he would be tired of you by now, but quickly saw I was wrong. I needed more information so I called up Lester for a drink. After some convincing he told me that you were around the office and the 7th floor quite often. He even said it was well know among all of the men that you were Ranger's property and no one was even to dream about you in an inappropriate way." she paused to laugh in disgust "He told me about a time one of the new guys said you had a hot body and then something he wanted to do with it. Lester said Ranger beat the shit out of him and fired him." she closed her eyes and remained calm in her seat. "He said there were times when you practically lived there. It makes me sick to my stomach. He kept yammering on and on about how they all feared Ranger if something happened to you on their watch."

"You were the last person he said goodbye to when he left town and the first person he came to when he returned. I am practically slamming my head against the wall here. What the hell kind of spell did you put on him? I never saw him act so weak, you took away a big part of the man I know. Don't worry, I plan to help him find it again." she raised her eyebrows.

I was trying to think of something to say. Something to convince her to let me go home. She finally opened her eyes and looked directly at me. "You want to know the worst part? After the time and energy wasted on Lester listening to all of the stories about you. How all of the guys fell in love with you and how Ranger was obsessed with protecting you. I tried to tease him about not telling Ranger he had been with me so he wouldn't upset him. He smiled, that bastard smiled and laughed. He told me there would be no problem as Ranger never laid claim to any other woman so they were free to hook up with anyone they wanted, including me" she shook her head.

"The only reason any man is attracted to you is because you are pitiful. They feel sorry for you because you are hopeless. Everyone loves a lost cause. Every man wants to be the hero. Some women are too strong but you Stephanie Plum are very weak." She looked directly at me.

"Aren't you worried about what will happen when he finds out you did something to me? Don't you worry he won't be interested in you if I am hurt?" I tried to put doubts in her head.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, because he will never know. It will take him days to find you and of course I know he will be upset. Don't you worry though I will make sure he is comforted." she had a look in her eyes like she was imagining doing a lot more than comforting Ranger. "I need to ask you something, and I want you to be honest."

"I am not exactly in a position to lie." I said trying to adjust myself as I felt the handcuffs digging further into my wrists.

"Did you ever even love him? Did you really appreciate him? All of those times he could have been killed trying to save you, were you even grateful?" she shook her head.

I thought for a moment wondering if my answer would upset her but then decided I didn't care "I do love him and I do appreciate him. I know how lucky I am to have him in my life. I know so many times he has protected me and saved my life and I am very grateful. It is my honor to even know him."

"It's sad to see true love die, but then again new love can be like a phoenix rising from the ashes" she seemed to have suddenly noticed that the sun had set. She got out of the car and walked around to open my door. "Come on little damsel, let's find you some distress." she pulled me out of the car and to my feet.

"This is going to be fun." She said opening my trunk which already held a rope and some bricks.

"How did you?" I was confused.

"Tricks of the trade." She dismissed me as she pulled the rope out and pushed me to sit in the trunk.

"Please don't do this to me. I have a family." I begged her as tears filled my eyes.

" I will have my own family once you are gone." she tied the rope around my feet and connected it to the bricks. She pushed me down closing the trunk. I laid helpless trying to figure a way out. I was completely on my own I worried how Joe and my family would handle the news I was dead. But mostly I worried about Ranger, I knew it would haunt him that he couldn't save me and it would be worse when or if he ever found out it was Jeanne Ellen.

I felt the car begin to move but never heard the engine start. It was rolling and I was beginning to panic. There was no way out and I had no idea where I was headed. I was expecting the car to blow up any minute, especially because she mentioned the ashes. She was smart and she would know that it was expected that my car would blow up. I suppose I was due now that I had this car for nearly six months.

The car seemed to stop or at least slow down and then I heard the noise. My tears were falling fast and all thinking in my head came to a halt my stomach sank as the car began to follow. The water slowly filled the trunk and it was cold.. I had no way to move around, no way to escape. The water continued to rush in and I closed my eyes to accept my fate.


	7. Chapter 7-Water

Chapter 7- Water

I woke up, at least I felt like I was awake. I couldn't move at all. There was something down my throat. I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move my legs and I felt trapped. I was very warm and felt a heavy weight or something covering my body. I tried to listen and could hear something hissing and every time it hissed I felt air being pushed down my throat. Then I heard voices. "Medically induced Coma" "Tests" "CT scan" "Take blood" "ventilator" "chest x-ray" "neurological assessments" "twenty four hours crucial" I didn't understand and fell asleep.

When I woke up again I couldn't open my eyes, couldn't move my body. I felt as if someone was holding my hand. I heard my mother's voice and I could hear her crying. Then I heard Joe "She was under water for 5-10 minutes before Ranger found her and tried to revive her. He did CPR but never felt a pulse. They tell us now that was because of the hypothermia."

"I don't understand all of this. She is going to be a vegetable?" My mother cried.

"We don't know yet how her brain is doing. They put her in a coma and will do tests daily checking her lungs, heart, brain and nervous system" he spoke calmly but his voice cracked on certain words and I could tell he was holding back. The hand holding mine stroked it again squeezing tight as Joe continued to explain to my mother from across the room.

"That's why she has to stay in ICU and in this hospital?" my mother asked as I could hear her voice come closer and my other hand was suddenly being stroked.

I tried to move. Tried to squeeze my hands, open my eyes, move my legs. Nothing. But now I understood. Somehow Ranger had gotten to me and tried to save me. Save me from what I don't remember. I was hooked up to a ventilator and forced to sleep on purpose. I wanted to scream "My brain is working!"

"This is a neurological institute. They are taking very good care of her." He assure my mother as his voice got closer.

"Why is he here?" she asked

"He pulled her from the water. The doctor said everyone that she feels close to should spend time talking to her and trying to see if they can reach her. Five to ten minutes under water means she has a chance. Plenty of people have survived near drowning events" he was calm and I felt what I assumed was his hand on my shoulder.

"and her brain?" my mother asked through sobs.

"We won't know until she wakes up." Joe explained as I started to fall back to sleep.

"I need to go home and get dinner on the table. I want her father to have a meal before I explain this all to him and Grandma Mazur. Explain? I don't even understand myself. And Valerie... Who did this to her?" My mother spoke.

"We don't know yet." Joe spoke

"Someone better find out." I heard someone leave the room assuming it was my mother I heard a deep sigh and then both of my hands were being held.

"How did you find her?" Joe asked

"Tracker" Ranger spoke. I understood now he had been the one holding my hand from the beginning.

"I thought Jeanne Ellen removed all trackers?" Joe asked. So they did know who did this.

"All but one." Ranger spoke squeezing my hand stronger.

"How?" Joe was confused still holding my hand gently. "I need more information here. I am already imagining too much and I need answers." his voice raising

"Don't have 'em." Ranger continued to speak calmly.

"What do you know? You need to tell me." he spoke more calmly.

"Tank was driving by Stephanie's apartment." Ranger began.

"Does he do this often? Every day? Several times a day? Is this is assignment?" Joe interrupted

"Do you want the info or not?"

"Ok I'm sorry just tell me." Joe spoke as I felt what I assumed was his head fall gently onto my arm.

"He called me and said he thought he saw Jeanne Ellen driving Stephanie's car. So I checked all trackers. The one on her car was malfunctioning so probably destroyed, her purse and phone were both still working at her apartment. Her watch was also malfunctioning so again probably destroyed." Ranger explained.

"Wow that's a lot of trackers. A lot of money to waste when you know her stuff gets blown up all of the time." Joe whispered barely audible.

"There was one left. I had a feeling, so that night on the beach I gave her a jacket and that had a tracker on it. When I saw the tracker was at the bridge..." Ranger stopped talking

Both men were silent. I needed to hear more. I needed to know what happened to me. I don't remember how I got here, I just woke up here trapped. I didn't know about anything they were saying. I wondered what in the world Jeanne Ellen had to do with this and why I couldn't remember. Both men were still silent, and I still couldn't remember. My last memory was leaving the beach. I wasn't surprised about all of the trackers or Tank driving past my apartment. If I was able to talk I would complain about it to Ranger but underneath it all I would feel some comfort.

"Tank and I pulled up at the same time and watched as the front of the car went under the water . Jeanne Ellen was standing there watching it go down. Tank secured her and I went running into the water. I couldn't stop the car from sinking and it was pulling me down with it. I had to come up for air and then went back down. She wasn't anywhere I broke windows and looked everywhere. I came up again and realized the back went down first so I figured she was in the trunk." again Ranger stopped and both men were silent.

Ranger let go of my hand "I need a minute." he spoke and I heard him move away. I heard his feet move away but not out of the room. I heard him let out a big breath like he was trying to regain control. How unusual for Ranger to be out of control.

"I'm not trying to push you. I need to know. I wasn't there. I didn't even get to see her until they brought her here. I went to the river and I was late because you already had her taken to the hospital. I went to St. Francis and I was late because you had her taken here to Princeton. " Joe projected his voice across the room.

"I know. I know how it feels to be late." I could hear his voice across the room and then there was silence again Joe was squeezing my hand more and I could barely hear Ranger breathing. "When I figured out she was in the trunk I had Tank throw me a tire iron and dove back down. It seemed like forever until I could open that damn trunk. When I finally got it open..." there was a long pause and Joe squeezed my hand. "I used my knife to cut off the ropes and brought her up."

There was compete silence except the machines. I could hear every beep and hiss. I tried to remember this. The river, the car, the rope, Jeanne Ellen but nothing. I couldn't gather one single picture in my head to show me what he was talking about. It hurt me to hear his voice describing the events, but it hurt more when he was silent. I wanted them to keep taking, I wanted to hear what happened. Everything seemed unreal. I am only asleep, my brain is working. I wanted to show them somehow but I couldn't do anything but lay here.

"Not breathing, no pulse, nothing. I tried. I tried everything until the ambulance came and they took over. I stayed with her. I didn't want her feeling alone like she must have felt in the trunk." Ranger's voice was far off near a door or window.

"She's alive." Joe spoke in a hushed tone.

"I hope so." Ranger's voice was closer again and he grabbed my hand.

"When she wakes up and we sort everything out, I am going to want to know where Jeanne Ellen is. And at anytime my civility will end and I might just kill you for putting her in here." Joe said through tears.

Ranger said nothing but he dropped his head to my hand and his cheek felt wet. I wanted to yell at Joe and tell him it wasn't Ranger's fault. I wanted to yell at Ranger and ask him what happened and why did Jeanne Ellen come after me? I tried again to move or speak or open my eyes. There was nothing and then I fell back to sleep.

"I love you sis and I know you are going to wake up and be just fine." My sister was speaking to me and I could feel her hand holding mine.

"She will be just fine, she is tough." My father spoke as I felt someone rub my arm.

"What will everyone say? Why does that man have to keep hanging around here? He just stands here and won't leave her alone." it was my mother

"Shut up Helen. Anyone or anything that wakes her up will make me happy. He saved her. I don't care what people say." my dad surprised me

"She will be just fine, she needs the rest" Grandma Mazur said. "If she wakes and sees such a hottie it will put a smile on her face."

I felt the presence of all of them gathered around me. I was proud of my dad and wanted to hug him. Wanted to assure my mom that I didn't care about burg gossip. Ranger and Morelli were giving me comfort by being here with me. I felt their love surround me. Things are very different when you can't speak and only listen.

"Let's give her some rest please. You can come visit another time. Remember ICU rules. Only two visitors and the hours are 7am to 9pm. It's after 9pm now." a female voice spoke from a distance.

"I love you." my sister said as she kissed my cheek

"Wake up so you can tell me who did this. I have a new gun I am wanting to try," Grandma Mazur whispered in my ear

"Just remember Joe is here for you." My mom said patting my hand.

"Everything will be ok. Stay strong and fight hard." came from my father with a kiss on my cheek. "Keep an eye on her."

"Will do" came Ranger's voice from the other side of the bed.

Before the door shut I felt him take my hand in his. I was crying. I was crying but no tears fell from my eyes. My family is hurting, everyone's hurting and I can't tell them I am ok. I can't tell them I am fine. Wait, what if I never wake up? What if I can never tell them I am fine? I don't want to be like this forever. I can't bare this. I still could barely comprehend what had happened. I almost drowned, Jeanne Ellen had something to do with it. Ranger saved me and moved me to this special hospital. I just need to wake up now.

"This isn't going to work. I can't sit here with you here." I heard Joe's voice coming into the room. "I can't stand this. I don't want to see your face, and I won't share my time with you."

"I'm not leaving her." Ranger spoke calmly.

"She is my fiancee" Joe was angry now.

"Where's the ring?" Ranger asked.

"Manoso, don't push me right now." He warned

"Morelli, I am not leaving. Figure another way to work this out I don't want her to hear this stress. I will have you kicked out of the hospital if I have to." Ranger spoke quietly and calmly.

After some silence Joe spoke through clenched teeth. "Guess we can take shifts."

"I will take whatever time you can't be here. I have my work covered." Ranger spoke

"I have a case I need to work tonight. I will be back as soon as can." Joe said as his voice got closer and I felt a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back soon Cupcake."

I felt so empty. This truce would not last long and I can't do a thing about it. How did this happen and why did Jeanne Ellen try to kill me? I wanted my missing time back. I need to know what happened. This is frustrating to be a prisoner like this. I wanted to yell and scream and cry and I wanted a donut.

"Babe" his voice was quiet as he took my hand. I felt his lips kiss the back of my hand and my fingers. He felt so warm and I suddenly calmed down. "I won't give up on you. You are too stubborn not to wake up and tell us to leave you alone. To grab the first cab you see and go get some donuts."

I smiled but I knew my lips hadn't moved. Okay, I was at the beach trying to think and both Ranger and Joe figured out where I was and each came to see me or talk to me and then I asked them both to leave. Joe came back with a kiss and Ranger came back with a jacket. I sat alone a while longer and then went to my car to go home. Then what? I was missing a great chunk of my memory. What happened from that ride home until I woke up here in this hospital.

Who was paying for this? I knew a hospital in Princeton, especially any that specialized in neurological things had to be expensive. I assumed it was Ranger. Maybe that's why Morelli backed off when Ranger threatened to have him thrown out. I thought about being stuck like this forever and then pushed that away. Ranger's right I am far too stubborn, I refuse to stay like this. A crazy torture of hearing everyone but never being able to speak. Now I got a glance into hell.

"I don't know what's worse. Seeing your face when I pulled you out of the trunk or your face when the CPR didn't work." Ranger spoke and again I felt his wet face on my hand. Was he crying? No, Ranger rarely showed any emotion at all and I was sure crying was definitely not something he EVER did.

"You always look beautiful even now sleeping while your brain heals. I know it will heal. I want to see my Babe. Your face when you are angry or stubborn with your hands on your hips. Seeing your face when you are happy and flashing your gorgeous smile. Better when you are laughing with that infectious laugh that makes everyone around you want to join in with you. Even when you are crying but still trying to look strong and then you get mad and cry at the same time." It's almost like I could hear him smiling.

"Your face when you are in my bed. Your joy with my sheets, your passionate eyes or your morning satisfied smile. Even if I never get to see those parts of you again, I just want to see your eyes open. I don't care if the first thing you say is I love Morelli. I want you awake, I want you happy." He kept speaking so many words. I never heard him talk so much when it wasn't related to work.

"It's so easy to talk to you when you aren't interrupting or asking so many questions." he gave a laugh and so did I but he couldn't hear me. "All of the guys are really worried about you. From what I have been hearing the control room is empty without you. Especially Tank, he is so upset he didn't make it to you sooner. He tried to follow your car but someone t-boned his truck at a light. He just drove off anyway away and came to help me"

Poor Tank, I thought. I never had a brother but f I did I imagined he would be somebody like Tank.

I suddenly felt his lips on my ear. "Babe, I love you. Come back to me. I can't live without you. I can't get rid of the pictures in my head of your face from the water. No pulse, I thought I lost you. I wouldn't give up. The whole time I was doing compression and blowing air through your blue lips everyone was sure it was too late. There was no way in hell I was giving up on you. I have always had faith in you, even when it seems the job is too dangerous or the challenge too big you always come through."

He sat back away from my ear. "I think Hal might have a broken nose. He tried to pull me away from you worried I may be hurting you with chest compressions." he said with a quick laugh while he squeezed me hand. "I hate that I have to share you with Morelli even in the hospital. You know I hate to share." he kept talking but I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8-Waves

Ch 8- Waves

I was still unable to move or open my eyes. More people were coming in and out. Lula was currently beside me. " I need you to wake up. I have no one to eat donuts and chicken with. No one understands me like you." she sighed as she patted my shoulder. "I love you girl." she kissed my cheek and I heard her breath catch. I was sure she was crying and I was too. I just couldn't show it. I had no tears. So I continued to stay there listening but fell asleep.

I woke up again and heard Joe's voice. He wasn't talking to me and seemed to be on the phone because I heard no other voices. "I don't know what to tell you. I didn't want it to go down like this." he said. I listened but heard nothing else. He took my hand in his and squeezed it. "Steph" he spoke quietly. It was as if he knew I had woken up even thought I had no way to show him. I could hear the pain in his voice and wanted so badly to squeeze his hand, to open my eyes, just to do anything to let him know I was here and I heard him.

"Please wake up. Let's move on together with our lives. I am so sick of worrying about you. I have worried about you getting shot, getting blown up, getting stabbed but never like this. How am I supposed to handle this? You leave me with no choice because you refuse to give up your job or Ranger. I know once we get married everything will get better. We would make our families so happy. Imagine the big Burg wedding with all of the bells and whistles. Bob can carry the ring down the isle and hopefully he won't eat the wedding cake or anything else." Joe gave out a laugh.

"I can see it now. Your Grandmother would probably bring a gun and my Grandma Bella would find someone to put the eye on. We are meant to be together, why can't you see it? Do you want me to go kick Dickie's ass for turning you off to marriage?" he gave a snicker and then got serious again.

"I can be your hero, Ranger let you down this time. You should have known he can't always be there for you. This is all his fault and he didn't make it in time. Damn him! If you wake up it will be because of the doctors and nurses and not him. He can't fix this with a damn car!"

Joe gave out a big sigh "Shit, I didn't mean to say all of that. I know the doc said only positive things. So how about this? I am positive you belong with me, in my arms, in my bed and in my home where you belong." he squeezed my hand and then I felt his breath on my ear. "I am also positive Ranger is not the man for you and he never will be."

He laid his head against my hand and stroked my arm. He let out a big sigh and then let go. I could hear his steps and it seemed like he was pacing. I heard his text message alert go off. "damn it" he said and then I heard his steps walking away from me. Then I heard nothing and I felt alone.

"Boss, he just left." I heard Tanks' voice in he distance, maybe by the door "Understood."

Suddenly, I felt Tank take my hand in his. I knew it was him because his hand was so much bigger than mine. "Don't worry Stephanie you are not alone Ranger is on his way." he gently rubbed the back of my hand. "You know if Morelli supported you and helped you out more maybe he wouldn't have such stomach issues." He gave a lite laugh. "I am trying to think of things to say. Ranger said keep talking to you so you would know you aren't alone. I am not exactly a man of many words.

He sat still with me and kept a hold on my hand. I heard him take a deep breath "It was one of the worst things I have ever seen in my whole life. Watching him go in the water and coming up without you, and then pulling you out, He worked so hard to get you breathing. Hal tried to pull him away because we all felt like it was over. I've never seen him allow himself to lose so much control. I should have known better than to give up on you, we all thought it was a lost cause but not Ranger."

He was quiet now, maybe lost in his thoughts. "His face was wet but it wasn't from the water. He was shouting for you to come back to him and not to leave him. In all of the time I've known him I have never seen him so attached and so protective of anyone." he leaned closer to my ear. "I have never seen him care so much for a woman ever" Tank whispered. "I have known him for a long time. You really don't understand what you mean to him. He has let you into his life for years. Most women don't make it through one night. No woman has ever been in his apartment except Ella."

"I should shut up right now. If you hear me and tell him what I said I will have to find a new job and maybe a casket." He sat there humming and taking deep breaths. "Hmm what to say? Do you remember..."

"What the hell?" Ranger said angrily as I heard his feet running into the room.

"I'm sorry boss, he just left and didn't say anything. I don't know why..."

"It's not your fault. I told him I didn't want her alone. He is supposed to stay until I come like I l wait to leave until he can come." Ranger said as I felt him take my hand.

"She wasn't alone. I kept her company" Tank assured him

"Thank you. Let's make sure we keep a Rangeman guy at the door 24/7 in case he pulls this again. She can never be left alone." Ranger spoke with a strain in his voice. He sounded scared but I couldn't be right about that.

"No problem. One of us will come in whenever needed, no problem." Tank explained.

"I have arranged a room for myself right down the hall. I am not leaving again until she does, until she can go home. I need you to call Lester and have him bring me a bag with essentials. I have also cleared the visiting hours issue. We can come in at anytime and there will be problems." Ranger told Tank

"Looks like you have everything covered. I know how much she means to you even though you don't say it, but I am worried about you boss. I have to admit it was kind of nice to sit and talk with her for a few minutes. I do believe she hears us and I do believe she will wake up." Tanks voice was nearly a whisper and then I heard him walk away

"Thank you" Ranger whispered

I would give anything to comfort him right now. Anything to let him know how much I appreciate him. I didn't want to be alone even for one second. For some reason I was petrified of being alone. I am sure it has something to do with what happened to me but I still don't know what really happened. Ranger kept my hand in his and slowly stroked my cheek as I felt his lips kiss my temple. I felt his head rest on mine and I assumed if I was able to open my eyes right now I would be staring into his. I felt at peace.

Joe was back of course when I was awake and explained about being called to work. His mother and Grandma Bella both came to visit also.

"We are praying for you Stephanie, I know you will recover. Joseph loves you so much." Mrs. Morelli said as she patted my hand.

"I want to talk to her alone." Grandma Bella demanded. "go wait outside of the door.

"You had better not say anything negative or talk about the eye." Mrs. Morelli warned her

"Yes, yes, fine" said the old woman "Listen to me, I need you to make your decisions, be clear and stay true to this decision. My favorite grandson needs a future. Right now it's living in sin but he is happy or big mess because you are gone." she was whispering near my ear. "Just wake up and marry him or I will convince him to settle for the blonde one." she finished before walking away

The blonde one? Terri? Did that mean Joe was cheating? Was he seeing her when we were off? Whatever, I am not going to think about the words of a crazy old lady. I need to focus on waking up and telling my friends and family how much I love them. It was so frustrating to be the center of attention like this. I hated having no control of who I had to listen to and not being able to respond was making me insane.

It seemed like I was in and out of it more than ever and had less time awake with all of the activity. Connie had come and told me she needed me to get back to the job so she could keep living vicariously through me. Of course Valerie, mom and dad kept checking in every day. From what I could hear when I was awake it seemed nothing had changed yet and everybody was worried.

"It appears from our last round of tests, her lungs are doing okay." a voice spoke

"So, can we take her off of the ventilator?" Joe asked

"Not quite yet. Her brain swelling is down. I think the visitors are helping her, but of course that's not my medical opinion. " this voice I had determined was the doctor. "We are approaching the fourth day, typically we don't want this to last more than a couple of weeks. I still don't feel it's safe to try to wake her, I would rather she woke on her own. If I see more progress than we will try to induce her into waking up with some medications."

"Thank you Dr. Gomez, we appreciate you keeping us all up to date." Joe said ad I hear the foot steps and the door.

I could feel each hand being held by someone different. "I can't do this anymore." Joe proclaimed

"We shouldn't discuss anything that may upset her." Ranger cautioned

"I can't share her with you! That's what I am trying to tell you" Joe released my hand. I could picture is Italian hands punctuating his words.

"Let's go and discuss this in the hallway." Ranger spoke calmly.

I wanted them to stay in the room. I wanted to hear everything. I wanted someone out there to make sure they didn't kill each other and then I relaxed knowing Tank wouldn't let that happen. Suddenly my hand was being held. " Stephanie, you are not alone. Ranger is outside talking but I came in to remind you that someone will always be here at your side."

I knew immediately the voice belonged to Hal. "Ranger has been living at this hospital. We keep a man outside of his room so he can be notified immediately if you are left alone. He looks like shit." Hal gave a laugh

"Seriously, he is a mess. I was outside his door and I heard him talking, so I went in to check. I realized he was still sleeping but having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning and he kept yelling out 'Breathe Babe' " Hal's voice was quiet and he stopped for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I am supposed to keep things positive and he would kill me if he knew what I am telling you. I hope it makes you want to wake up. I hope it makes you realize how much you mean to him"

I was crying but again no tears fell. I needed to wake up. I wanted to hold Ranger and tell him everything is ok. I don't want him blaming himself. I willed my hands to move, my eyes to open but nothing happened. I couldn't stand to think he was walking around with this guilt every day. He was still my hero, he still saved me. I need to wake up and prove that to him. He needs to know I am alive in here and my brain works just fine.

"I've got this now." I heard Morelli's voice as Hal let go of my hand. My other hand was being gripped by a warm hand "I'm here cupcake." Joe assured me.

"I am so tired of you always being in danger. You are breaking my heart. When you marry me there will be no stalkers, no bombs, no apartment to blow up, no kidnappings. Just me and you and Bob and then of course kids when you are ready. I can close my eyes and see our whole future together." Joe squeezed my hand and I felt his breath on my ear. "I know you can hear me and I know you are dreaming like me of our happy future together." and I fell asleep

I was up and down again. Mooner visited and asked me to wake up so we could go and hang out. Mary Lou visited and asked me to wake up so she could whine to me about her kids and go on crazy escapades with me. Vinnie even came in but he only complained about skips. I wasn't working and Ranger refused to help out. He was left with Joyce and she wasn't bringing in many FTA's.

"Hey" I heard during one of my awake moments. I felt a weight on the bed and someone holding my foot. "Are you going to wake up? This is getting pretty annoying." It was Randy Briggs. He must be sitting on the bed. "You are one of the best friends I ever had. I know that's not saying much because I don't really have any friends. But, you were always nice to me and you let me stay at your place."

Oh man, even Briggs made me want to cry. So many people were suffering because of me. "Officer Hottie is losing his mind. When I came in to visit you he was sitting by the window crying. I know he loves you, everyone can see it. He would give you the perfect life if you would just take the leap and choose the one who has been there for you all along."

I wish I could sigh, reach out..something. "Ok, I have to get going. I can't wait all day for you to wake up." he patted my leg and then sounded like he was climbing down from the bed.. I barely heard the door shut before there were footsteps.

"Hello honey!" It was Sally Sweet "You need to wake up and see these new heels. I look so amazing. You on the other hand are not looking so good. You have had enough beauty rest, now you need to wake up and get your hair done." I am going to tell one of those big body guards they need to bring someone in to beautify you. When you wake up and see yourself you might just die of shock." he laughed and then I felt a kiss on my cheek. "I miss you, please wake up." He said seriously.

I heard shoes cross the floor again and heard Joe's voice. "Don't worry the nurse is coming in to give you a sponge bath. Ranger insisted someone be in here so I agreed to stay." I heard someone else come in to the room. Soon I felt warm water on my body.

I woke up again to Joe's voice. " It's been almost a week cupcake. You need to try, you need to push yourself. We all need you here. Your mom is ironing and drinking like crazy. Grandma Mazur is even skipping viewings. She either comes to visit you or sits home." He laid his head on my arm. "My family is always asking about you, they care about you. Well of course then there's Grandma Bella she thinks someone put the eye on you or that you are faking this to avoid marrying me. I think she is worried I will end up alone forever."

All of my friends and family kept coming in and out and I was always surprised to wake up and hear a new voice or feel a new hand holding mine. I woke up feeling my bed slightly raised. Someone was holding me forward against something hard and then I felt a brush going through my hair. Someone was brushing my hair. I wanted to laugh, good luck getting through all of the tangles that must have formed from sleeping. It was relaxing though and it felt nice. Like someone was holding me and paying attention to all of me rather than just holding my hand or rubbing my arm. I felt warm for the first time since the heavy weight was removed in the hospital. I guessed now it had probably been a warming blanket.

"I hope this makes you feel better Babe" Ranger spoke quietly pulling the brush through my hair. I realized the hard thing I was leaning against was his chest. I wanted to nuzzled my face against his neck and kiss him. I was seeing a whole new gentle side of him. I knew it was always there but he rarely showed it. I felt bad thinking about Hal's words and how miserable I was making Ranger's life. How long would they all be able to keep this up. From what I have overheard it sounds like it's been a week now.

How would everyone be able to keep up with the visits and putting their lives on hold for any longer? Here I was again being selfish. Keeping every one away from their lives. What would happen if this lasted months or years? I knew eventually people would not visit so often and then maybe not at all except for my parents and Grandma. Then I would spend a lot of time being alone. That thought terrified me. "Babe, I need you to hear me." he spoke as he continued to brush my hair.

"I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. If you wake and tell me you are going to marry Morelli I will smile. I will smile because you are awake. Don't think I won't fight for you with every last breath if you give me any sign that I have a chance." He moved some hair away from my face and went back to brushing the back. "I just want you happy and safe, it's really all that I have ever wanted" he spoke softly with his lips near my ear. I felt his lips on the side of my face.

"What is this Barbie time? You think she's your personal doll?" Morelli asked as I heard the door open.

"Just trying to help." Ranger said calmly as he laid my head back onto the pillow.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Joe sounded so wounded.

"You are free to leave anytime you need to." Ranger spoke quietly as he stroked my arm.

"I freaking heard that! I am so sick of watching you all over her. Every time I am away I am sure you are lying and telling her bad things about me. Trying to convince her that she should choose you." Morelli accused. "She wants me! You may have been a one night stand after a fight or something but she always chose to come back to me."

"I don't talk to her about you." Ranger said as I felt the tension in his hand. I knew the feelings that were running through his body and this wasn't going to be good. I wanted to explain to Joe that I didn't come back on my own, I typically was sent back or pushed away by Ranger.

"Bullshit! You probably come in here to peak when she is getting a sponge bath because you know she won't choose you when she wakes. You will never see her body again. Never have her in your bed. " Morelli snickered.

"If you want to talk we should go into the hallway." he was holding my hand and speaking calmly.

"Yeah so your group of thugs and goons can protect you? Let's face the facts. We both know when she wakes up and finds out that your ex-girlfriend tried to kill her you will lose her forever." Joe announced.

"She was not my ex-girlfriend." was all Ranger said. His voice was calm but I could feel his heart rate pulsing quickly through his hand. His hand was getting warmer.

"That's if she wakes up." Joe barely got the words out of his mouth and suddenly Ranger's hand was gone. I heard noises, people struggling.

I was trying to listen to what was happening as I heard more people enter the room. I could hear Lester's voice "Let's take a walk."

"Screw you." Joe told him

"Your mouth is bleeding. Let's go and get it looked at and you can come right back." Lester assured him.

"I won't be coming back tonight, I have to work. Have fun in dream land Manoso because if she wakes you will be hearing her say goodbye." I heard Joe leave the room.

"What were you thinking? What if she woke up at that exact moment and saw you two fighting?" Tank asked "Maybe you should leave the room too."

I heard two sets of feet leaving but they stopped, perhaps by the door. "Boss, you are the one who told us only positive. You punching Morelli in the face may not exactly be positive to her."

"I know! I screwed up. I asked him to step outside, I tried to remain calm. Then he said 'if she wakes up' and I lost my freaking mind!." Ranger explained as his voice came closer.

"I can understand why that would hurt you, but you can't lose it." Tank warned.

"Who said I'm hurt? Do I look hurt?" Ranger asked angrily

"You look like hell. Quit trying to be the tough guy and quit blaming yourself. She's strong and you know that. She always gets herself into trouble and she always manages to get out of it."

"We usually are able to help in some way. She told me I was her hero. Her hero let her down. I didn't get there in time and now she may be gone forever because of me." Ranger's voice almost sounded like he was choked up, like he was about to cry.

"None of that's true. Maybe you just need to let it all out." Tank suggested.

"I can't lose her Tank, I just can't. I have made nothing but bad choices when it comes to her." Ranger was now truly crying but his voice was a bit muffled.

"I should have never sent her back to Morelli. I should have tried harder to win her. I waited too long. Too long to admit what I wanted. Too long to tell her how I feel..Too long to get that damn trunk open." He sounded like he was actually sobbing now.

"Quit blaming yourself. You can't fix what's in the past. Focus on now. You love her and she knows it and when she wakes she will choose you. She WILL wake up." Tank said

I heard some patting noises. I realized they must have been hugging. Tank comforting Ranger as he broke down.


	9. Chapter 9-Awake

Chapter 9- Awake

I woke up and had no tube in my throat. No hissing noises. I still couldn't open my eyes, still couldn't move. My hand was being held and Joe was whispering. "You're getting better. You're breathing on your own." I tried to squeeze his hand.

"Cupcake! I felt that, I felt a squeeze." He kissed my hand. I still couldn't completely wake up and move everything but I was able to give his hand a light squeeze. "I knew it. I knew you would wake up for me."

I was almost asleep again when I heard the doctor. "This doesn't mean she is waking up. It's quite common to have muscle twitches where it feels like she is squeezing your hand. Be patient. You need to realize when she wakes up she won't be all there right away. It's like a dimmer switch when she wakes up and you need to be very patient."

"I have to get back to work. Call me if anything new happens." I heard Joe's voice. Then I heard footsteps walking away.

I was in and out of it trying so hard to push my body to move and to open my eyes. "Come on Steph, please come back to me." I heard Ranger's voice. I felt his cheek against mine. His face was wet again. I tried to squeeze his hand but nothing. I willed myself to open my eyes and suddenly they slowly started to open. I was blinking. I wiggled my toes.

"Ranger." I said softly with my hoarse voice.

"Babe." he said softly keeping his face near mine.

"Ranger." I brought my hand up and touched his cheek. He sat up and looked at me.

"Babe, I thought it was a dream. You're awake!" he kissed my cheek. I looked into his wet eyes. He looked terrible. Two days into a five o'clock shadow, bags under his blood shot eyes. "

"I ..." Ranger began

"shhhh." I told him as I rubbed his cheek. He leaned down and got his arms around me and held me close to him. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Babe, I was worried that I lost you."

"That's not going to happen." I whispered. "I do need something from you. " I told him.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Anything."

"water" I said with a dry mouth

"Tank." he called towards the door.

Tank came rushing in "Yo!" and then gave a big smile when he saw me. "I knew you'd wake up. Things have been pretty boring while you were napping."

"Get her some water and then ask the doc to come in." Ranger told him.

"You look like shit." I told him.

"She looks good." The doctor said to Ranger after he finished poking, prodding and shining a light in my eyes. " Just remember slow and steady. She will take some time till she is 100%. She can leave tomorrow morning if I am sure she will be supervised as you have promised. That means the in-house doctor and all of the needed equipment. She must takes it easy. " The doctor said after he had examined me.

"No driving, no working, nothing really but bed rest for at least several days. Her body is still waking up a bit at a time and she needs to take it slow and steady" The doctor warned before he got up and motioned Ranger over.

"You need to avoid anything really stressful right now." he told me before turning to Ranger "Her brain is recovering and it will need time. Remember what I said about a dimmer switch for a light. She will take time before she is back to her normal self. Don't let anyone push her to fast or chide her for not remembering things. She needs patience and understanding. " The doctor patted Ranger on the arm before leaving.

Ranger came right back to me, sat down and took my hand in his. He just stared into my eyes. No words, just looking at me. His eyes were reflecting his mood, deep in thought.

"Can I get you some more water?" Tank asked

"Yes please." I gave him a small smile

"Send in Hal." Ranger said to Tank but never stopped looking at me. "Hal call Morelli in a few hours and let him know she is awake. Call Ella and have her prepare to feed Stephanie with her kind of food. Call Bobby and have him put together a team to give us twenty-four hour medical support at Rangeman. Pack up my room here and send my things back to Rangeman."

His eyes still never looked away from me. "What happened?" I asked him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked lifting my hand to his cheek.

"I was at the beach, you brought me back a jacket. I stayed alone there a bit longer and then headed home and went to sleep I think. That's it." I tried to smile at him and I think I did I was just a bit foggy. I felt like I was buzzed..

"We all nearly lost you. That jacket helped us. I had a bad feeling so I put a tracker on it and that is how I found you." He looked away, closed his eyes and sighed. He looked back at me. "We don't know why but Jeanne Ellen is who we think did this. She tried to drown you by locking you in the trunk of your car and letting it go into the Delaware. We grabbed her and have handed her over to the TPD"

"How did you get me out?" I asked him as I reached out and put my other hand against his cheek.

"How do you know it was me?" he asked in a whisper.

"It's always you Batman." I smiled pulling him towards me. I opened my arms and he held me again.

"Not this time, I was almost too late." He whispered in my ear and squeezed me tighter.

"You weren't though because I am here." I smiled and fell back a bit

"You okay?" he asked pulling back to look at me.

"Just dizzy. Sorry"

"Don't be sorry Babe." He laid me back down onto the pillow gently. He rubbed the back of his hand against my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"What the hell? I was told she was awake." I heard Joe loudly.

"Hi." I said opening my eyes.

"She was resting." Ranger spoke from my bedside

"Cupcake! I am so happy to see your blue eyes!" He ran over to the other side of the bed and pulled me into a hug. The motion was too fast. I pulled back and before I knew it I threw up all over him.

"I'm sorry." I told him before throwing up more of the watery mixture of IV juice.

"It's ok. I am just glad you are awake." He stepped back towards a sink in the room and got some paper towels. "And back to your old self already I see." he gave a half-hearted laugh

"Not exactly." Ranger warned

"What now Manoso?" Joe glared.

"Morelli, you need to talk to the doctor. She needs more rest, no stress and everything calm." He spoke firmly.

Morelli started to say something and then stopped. He told me he would be right back and when he came back in he nodded to Ranger. "So what's the plan?"

"She will come to Rangeman. We have the medical team and the security she needs right now. " Ranger said

"NO WAY!" Morelli was two seconds from doing his Italian male thing.

"Won't you be too busy working on cases?" Ranger raised an eyebrow

"How do you know already?" Joe asked shaking his head.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly.

"Jeanne Ellen was released this morning due to lack of evidence. She's in the wind." Ranger explained. "The safest place for you is Rangeman. It is secure and stress free and the medical staff will be there in case you need anything."

"He's right, I know he's right but I hate it." Morelli walked over and grabbed my hand but he spoke to Ranger "Get me a new number for her ASAP and get her released sooner rather than later." then he turned back to me. "You will be safe. I need to go home and take a shower and then I will call you when I can." he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and he was gone.

"Get Bobby to come down here and convince the doctor she will be taken care of. I want her out of here within the hour." Ranger spoke to Tank who was waiting by the door.

"Am I in danger? You think she won't stop? Do you know why?" I had so many questions. I should have yelled at them before for talking about me instead of to me, but I guess they were used to it and so was I.

"Babe. Let me handle one thing at a time. I will answer your questions just let me get you safe first." He stood and took out his phone never letting go of my hand.

"This isn't fair." I told him as I pulled away my hand.

He ended his call and looked at me. "Can you see me?"

"Yes."

"How do I look to you?" He asked

"Well, I told you that you looked like shit already." I confessed.

"Now take that and imagine how I feel inside and how I need to focus on my one task of keeping you safe. Don't fight me on this one. I don't want to make things stressful for you." He held out his hand towards me.

"Okay" I agreed taking his hand.

It seemed like a matter of minutes before he had me wheeled out of the hospital into the back of an ambulance. I felt like the President. He had me surrounded by his men at all times. When we arrived at Rangmen we went into the garage and I was pulled out and into a wheelchair. We headed directly for the seventh floor. When the door was opened the smell of donuts overcame me. I found renewed energy. He brought me to the couch and lifted me out of the chair. It was taken away and Ella was at my side covering me with a blanket. She walked away and quickly came back with some water and a Bavarian cream donut cut into small bit sized pieces.

"You must eat slow and small. Your stomach is not used to processing food so you need to take it easy. I will bring you all of the fresh donuts you want but please be slow and easy. I am making pudding and jello for you and there will be lots of whipped cream." She smiled at me and then leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "We have all been so worried about you. It is so good to see you."

"Ella? Can I ask you a favor please?" I asked

"Of course. Anything you need." she answered

"I need something to wear besides this gown." I said rolling my eyes.

"I have everything prepared." She smiled as she helped me to my feet. She walked me into the bedroom and left me sitting on the bed. She came back from the closet with black cotton shorts and a t-shirt. "I have many more like this as well as sweat pants. Also if you would like some different colors we can pick anything you would like."

"This is perfect. Thank you so much, but..." I bit my lip

"What is it?" she asked

"I need to take a shower. I don't want to sound creepy but I am afraid to be alone in there." I paused "Maybe I will get dizzy or something. Can you just sit in there and talk to me while I am in the shower?"

"I will help you." she said as she helped me up and walked me into the bathroom. She sat me down on the toilet while she started the water. When she helped me up she took off my robe and held out her arm for me to hold on to as I stepped in the shower.

I washed my body with Ranger's soap and then I realized I needed a shave. I grabbed a razor and when I bent down I felt dizzy. "Ella"

"Right here." she said opening the door and holding out her arm so I could steady myself.

"I'm so sorry. I know this is asking too much." I held still a bit longer to make sure the dizziness calmed

"It's fine really. I am sure after such a long time in the hospital you just want to feel clean and get back to yourself. I would feel the same way." She smiled

I finished shaving and cleaning. I got out and dried off with some assistance. Ella helped me get into the shorts and t-shirt before walking me back to the couch.

She smiled and left quickly. I took a piece of donut I sat back and sighed contently. "Life is perfect!"

"Were you taking a shower?" he asked

"Yes, Ella helped me." I assured him

"Don't move." he told me. He went to the bedroom and returned with a brush and a hair band

"Uhhmmm does my hair look that bad?" I asked him.

"No I just want you to feel comfortable." He smiled as he walked around to stand behind the couch. I leaned forward so he could brush my hair.

"Since when did you get in tough with your feminine side?" I smiled

"It's hair Babe, it's all the same." After he finished he held it together and handed me the hair band so that I could pull it into a ponytail. "How do you feel now?"

"Much better. All clean and comfy. Just a bit worried because I felt dizzy in the shower and still a bit fuzzy." I was exhausted even though I had been doing nothing but laying around in the hospital for days. Ranger explained that it was my brain still healing and my body trying to slowly wake up and get back to normal. He put Ghostbusters on and I fell asleep on the couch.

"What?" I asked as I felt someone moving me around.

"It's ok, I'm just putting you to bed." Ranger explained as he carried me into the bedroom. The sheets were already pulled back. He slid me into the bed and then started to push my legs under the covers.

"I need to pee." I told him and he gave out a real laugh that I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"Let me walk you to the door." he pulled me out of the bed.

He was still smiling when I came out. He walked me over to the bed and helped me slip under the covers. Oh how I loved this man's sheets. He tucked me in and then kissed my nose and started to walk out of the room. He had his hand on the light switch and suddenly paused. He turned around and looked directly at me. I kept waiting for him to say something and then finally he spoke. "Steph, can I lay with you? I will keep my clothes on and I won't ... I just want to be close with you." then he paused before adding "Please"

How could I say no to that? "Of course, but I think it would be uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes. Maybe some shorts?" I suggested "You know if I didn't know any better I would say that a fake Ranger somehow switched with you." I teased

"Why would you say that?" he asked from the closet where he was changing.

"You're different. You say please. You are more tender, more vulnerable" I said rolling over to lay on my back.

He came back in his black silk boxers, those were not the shorts I had in mind. If I had more strength I would pounce on him right now. As it was I was exhausted but afraid to sleep. I had slept enough. He walked over to me and stood at the side of the bed. "When you nearly lose someone you love...when you have to sit there for days looking at their unmoving body never knowing if they will come back to you. When you know they are fighting for their life because you didn't get there fast enough it would change you too." He climbed into bed and laid on his back. I rolled over close to him and he took me in his arms as I rested my head on his chest,

"Don't feel guilty. I'm here with you now. I am fine. When I regain my strength I am going back to work and catching the bad guys, probably with a little help from you. Soon I will be ruining cars and blowing up things as usual. Don't worry soon you will be lending me cars like the good old days" I smiled

"Thanks Babe." he said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

When I woke up I was still in his arms with my head on his chest. I could tell by his breathing he was awake. I could see the sun coming through the curtains. "Why didn't you wake me? Why aren't you up and moving?" I asked him rubbing my eyes.

"This is comfortable. I didn't want to get out of bed. I didn't want to move you." he spoke softly

"Aren't you sick of watching me sleep by now?" I rubbed my cheek against his chest as I stretched my neck

"It was better watching you sleep this time feeling your breath on my chest and holding you while you tossed and turned. It was nice to see you sleeping, but moving around and holding onto me. That feeling is just amazing. I didn't realize how much I missed it." He spoke as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I sat up onto my hands and turned to look up at him. We stared into each others eyes but didn't say a word.

"Why haven't you tried to kiss me since I have been here?" I asked him

"I kissed your head , your nose and your forehead many times." He assured me.

"Yes, but not really kissed me. Are you uhmm?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh Babe, I am still attracted to you. There is no doubt I will always be attracted to you. You are so beautiful." He said reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. "And you are sexy!" he smiled as he moved his hand down and patted my butt,

"Hey!" I laughed

"I don't want to ruin this. I don't want you to run away. I know you haven't made your decision. I don't want to push you. I want you to focus on getting back to 100%. I want to take care of you, not pressure you." He rubbed my hair and kissed me on the forehead,


	10. Chapter 10-Recovering

Chapter 10- Recovering

"She looks good, but she is moving around too much. Doing too much. There is still some slight swelling in the brain and the dizzy spells worry me." Bobby told Ranger after examining me."Maybe we should have left her in the hospital a few more days. I would really like her to stay on bed rest."

"No problem, we will work on more rest. I will have Tank pick up some board games and a deck of cards." Ranger smiled.

"I am bored out of my mind. I have been out of the hospital for two days! I am okay." I assured them.

"Stephanie, let's look at this." Bobby spoke sitting down next to me on Ranger's bed. "From the tests I have done and from what I have seen and been told we have some things to still be careful about."

"I feel okay." I said softly knowing that wasn't the whole truth.

"Okay is not good enough. You understand if you push yourself and try to ignore the dizzy spells, blurry vision and headaches you will end up right back In the hospital?" he spoke more firmly. "I am sending your labs and a copy of the CT Scan over to the doctor to get some further input. Just be smart." he finished before standing up.

"Blurry vision?" Ranger asked

"Just once in a while when I have a really bad headache." I admitted

"Well, I am glad you are trying to be honest with Bobby, you can't suck it up Steph. You need to tell him about every little thing." he warned

"Ranger's right, please tell me before it becomes a big thing. I don't want to see you back in the hospital. If you think you are bored here that will be a hell of a lot worse." Bobby warned

"Babe, don't fight this. I will work harder on keeping you entertained." Ranger raised an eyebrow

"Don't you have to work?" I asked

"I go away for weeks at a time for jobs and Rangeman functions fine under Tank's command. I can jump into the control room if I am needed. Right now my only priority is getting you well." he assured me.

"I feel bad, but at the same time I am grateful if that makes any sense. Okay, I will be good and I won't fight." I explained. I meant it. I wasn't going to do anything stupid because I really didn't feel 100% and that scared me.

"I will check in on you soon." Bobby told me before looking at Ranger. "I will let you know if the doctor sees anything differently when I send him the tests." Ranger nodded and Bobby left.

He grabbed his phone. "Tank, send me someone who has time for errands." he spoke quickly

Soon Cal was coming in the door and Ranger gave him a list. "Anything else you can think of go ahead and pick it up."

Ranger pressed the intercom and told Ella we were ready for breakfast. I looked at the clock and it was nine. He walked over and kissed my cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted my leg and kissed my forehead. It wasn't long before Ella came up with bacon and my bite sized pieces of donuts. She sat with me while Ranger went to handles some things in his office and eat his healthy food.

I must have fallen asleep after filling my stomach because I woke up to find Cal and Lester in the room. They were hanging a TV on the wall. I looked next to me and someone had set up a table and a couple of recliners. On the table there were at least ten different board games stacked up and a few decks of cards. I looked around more and saw a stack of DVD's on the floor and next to me, on the bed were a stack of books to read, crossword puzzles and even adult coloring books. On the other side of the bed on the night table there was a new vase of flowers with a little balloon that read Get Well Soon.

Ranger walked in. "You want some water? Ella brought in some juices too. Apple, Orange, Grape, anything you want. What can I get you?"

"This is too much. You are putting holes in your wall to install that TV. Flowers?" I shook my head

"The flowers are from me." Cal smiled as Ranger rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled back at him. "They're beautiful, and I love the balloon."

"Remember you said you wouldn't fight? You know this rest is important." He walked over to the bed and rubbed my face with the back of his hand and I nodded.

"I picked out a bunch of movies. I know you love Ghostbusters so I raided the whole 80's section. Goonies, 16 Candles, Dirty Dancing, Breakfast Club, ET, Back to the Future, Top Gun. I even got the Karate Kid." Cal spoke excitedly as he was installing a DVD player and Lester was busy plugging in the TV.

"That's perfect." I smiled at him.

"Steph I need to take you out to the couch for a bit." Ranger said after looking at his watch.

"Why? I am comfortable here." I pouted.

"I told Morelli he cold come and visit you and I don't want him in the bedroom." He explained as he lifted me up.

"Agreed" I said quietly as I let him carry me.

I wasn't on the couch long when Cal and Lester came out of the room. I thanked them both with kisses on the cheek. Ranger was on the phone in the kitchen when the door opened and Tank walked Morelli into the living room. He came over to me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Here's some apple juice. I will head down to my office and give you some privacy. Tank will be right outside the door." Ranger assured me as he was suddenly at my side holding out a glass.

"I think I can manage to protect her while I'm here." Joe glared at Ranger.

"He is there so when you leave he can come in and sit with her if I am working. You will also need someone to get you out of here. You can't get in or out unassisted." Ranger smirked before heading for the door.

"I noticed." Morelli said quietly as Ranger left.

"So how is everything?" I asked.

"Really? That's the first thing you have to say? How about I love you, I miss you? Tell me how you are missing our wild gorilla sex. Bob misses you and my boys are dying without you" he said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Sorry, I have a headache. Can you please get me something?" I asked him as I laid my head back against the couch.

"A headache huh?" he said as he looked around "I see some stuff on the counter." he stood up and went over to the kitchen counter and came back with two pills. I swallowed them with the apple juice and laid my head back again.

"So, what is he drugging you? There are pills for anti-anxiety, headaches, nausea, and various vitamins." Joe said as he sat down next to me and shook his head.

"Are they all prescription?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Yes, except the vitamins." he said with a big sigh

"So maybe he is poisoning me with vitamins. Maybe I will die of good health." I laughed.

"It's not funny to talk about dying. You scared the crap out of everyone." He took my hand and put it to his lips and kissed it.

I sat forward and opened my eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I am not much company, believe me it's hard for me to force myself to just lye around and do nothing ." I tried to explain.

"I can come up with things for you to do." he suggested as he raised his eyebrows. "The boys are missing you remember?"

I laughed out loud. "I think that's definitely on the list of things to avoid. That wouldn't be very restful." I gave him a sideways glance.

"So let me take you out. Lunch? Dinner?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Doctor says bed rest and my stomach can't take too much at once. I can't wait to get back to my life. But I am not quite there yet." I told him.

"Ranger's doctor or a real one?" he asked releasing my hand.

"Both." I sighed "Joe, why are you here? It seems all you want to do is start a fight. I just don't have the energy for it."

"Why am I here? I'm sorry Cupcake. It's just hard for me to be normal when I am sitting in his apartment with the woman I love living here. Come to my house let me take care of you. I can't stand this being at his mercy and coming when he allows me to come. Did he even get you a new phone yet?" He suggested

"I haven't asked him about the phone. Honestly I don't think I have been awake longer than three hours at a time. I know it's hard for you to visit me here and I know you want me at your place but what would I do when you go to work?" I asked

"I can have Grandma Bella come over." he laughed

"No way!" I told him laughing too.

"I know you're right. I can't give you the attention and security right now. It just completely chops off my balls that another man can give you what you need right now. Besides that man being a rival for your affection." He took my hand to his lips again. "and a complete maniac." he added

"There seems to be a lot of talk about your boys today. There is no rivalry, I have not even been thinking about that stuff. I am totally focused on getting better. I want to get back to my life. I hate people taking care of me." I confessed "I just want to forget this all ever happened."

"And he's being a complete gentleman right?" Joe rolled his eyes

"Actually he is. Don't read so much into it and don't make this all about the two of you." I warned "I just don't have the patience for that macho crap right now."

"I know. I just hate seeing you like this. You are always so spunky and now you are...in such control of your emotions. I want my cupcake back." He forced a smile. I brought his hand to mine and kissed it before laying my head back against the couch.

"I'm headed to work. I wish I could stay longer. I will visit again. Can you please try to get him to get you a new cell phone? I want to at least be able to keep in touch with you when I can't be here. I tried calling Ranger's phone last night but there was no answer." Morelli said as he stood and kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't avoiding you, honestly I haven't even picked up any phone." I admitted

"I gotta go" he stood and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for coming. Call me." I told him with a finger wave and a smile. I really didn't care that he was leaving. He made me feel like crap because I needed rest. How could he ever think I would go to his place?

Tank stepped in the door when Joe opened it. "Raphael will take you to the garage." He told Morelli as he closed the door behind him. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Are you resting?" he said patting my leg.

"Trying to. I am feeling guilty." I sighed

"Guilty?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Joe is pissed I am not jumping around and being myself. Ranger is ignoring his business and wasting his time sitting around the house stuck with me. Poor Ella is doing so much extra work. You are assigned to stand at doors for no reason." I babbled on. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a burden." I sighed.

"Don't say that again. Not to me and definitely not to the boss. You are not a burden. Ranger doesn't order me to do anything for you, I volunteer. I am doing a fine job of running things like I do whenever Ranger is busy thank you very much." I tried to interrupt him and he put his hand up. "Your one job is to get well and everyone is happy to help you feel better especially Ella. She is so happy to have another woman around. Did I mention Ranger never had a woman here before?" he smiled

"I think I have been told that once or twice." I laughed.

"And as for Morelli well he is, excuse my french, a jealous asshole who can not put his selfishness aside to focus on what is best for you right now rather than what he wants." he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Tank..." I had nothing more to say.

"Come on and let me take you to the bed. I want to play some cards before the boss comes back." He smiled as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"I can walk you know." I told him with an eye roll. He just smiled and set me down in the bed.

Tank was sitting in a recliner and I was sitting on the bed involved in a deep card game when Ranger came in. "This looks serious. Is there money involved?"

"Lunch. I win we have pizza with extra cheese, she wins and it's a pizza with the works." Tank explained.

"What's the game?" Ranger asked as he sat on the bed.

"Go Fish." I told him as he fell back laughing onto the pillow. To see him laughing like this made Tank and I join in. IT felt really good to all laugh together like this.

"Okay I will get both pizzas ordered and picked up. Remember to cut Steph's up and no more than one slice every 10-15 minutes to make sure it settles." Ranger told Tank.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"I have a few things to do and I will be back before dinner. Do you want me to bring you back anything?" he asked

"No," I pouted

" I know you want to go out and you will soon if you rest now. Tank will stay with you and if something comes up he will send Ella or one of the guys to sit with you." Ranger assured me.

"It's okay I understand." I sighed as he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek, the nose, the forehead and finally on top of my head. I closed my eyes and laid back when someone moaned, I think it was me. I opened my eyes to look up at him and he was smiling.

"Babe." and he was gone.

After our game Hal came up and we played a very cut throat Monopoly game. "I'm done." he said smacking his hand down on the board.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a smirk.

"Every time I land on any spot you yell out 'I OWN IT' and it's not fair. You have bankrupt me, I had to sell all of my properties to the bank and if I land on any spot you own it's all over." He pouted

"That's how it's played." I told him.

"Time for a new game." he stated as he packed up Monopoly and pulled out a game of checkers. We went back and forth beating each other before he got a text that he was needed downstairs. Lester was sent up next and we started playing Uno.

"How the hell do you get anyone to pay games with you? You are so evil." he said as he shuffled the deck.

"What?" I asked him.

"UNO! you scream it out and give out this evil laugh." he shook his head.

"I am just very competitive." I explained.

"Sure." he nodded with a glare and dealt the cards. "You should at least be happy and maybe celebrate a little when someone else wins."

When he went back to work Cal came up and sat in the recliner after putting on the movie Dirty Dancing. I fell asleep right before the big dance at the end. I was dreaming about all of the voices I heard in the hospital when they thought I couldn't hear them. I thought about all of the things Morelli and Ranger had said to me before all of this happened. I thought of the beach, how the sand felt. Trying to settle between my heart and my head. Then suddenly I saw water and I was trapped. I tried to move around but it was useless. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I was in the dark and my legs were tied to bricks with rope. No one was there, no one was coming for me and this time I would not be saved. This time was the end. I wouldn't have to worry about picking anyone, I would lose them both. I would be alone. I struggled to get out of the rope as the water was filling in all around me. I was alone and scared, I tried to scream but the water filled my mouth, my throat and everything. Save me, please one last time save me. I don't want to drown, my throat hurts. Help me.

"Babe wake up." Ranger was shaking my shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked opening my eyes.

"You were having a nightmare. You were screaming for help. You were screaming you couldn't breath and you were drowning." He looked at me and his eyes were sad. His eyes were watery but no tears fell. Then I saw one small tear escape from his eye.

"I'm sorry." I said reaching up to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Don't be sorry Babe. Don't ever be sorry." He was holding me close and rubbing my back. "Thank you Cal." he said pulling his head away to look at him.

"I called you as soon as she started tossing around. I should have woken her up." he said with a low voice.

"No, you did the right thing. I was only downstairs." He squeezed me again before laying me down. "I'll be right back." he told me as he motioned for Cal to follow him.

"See you later Steph." Cal patted my leg and followed Ranger to the door.

They stood just outside the door talking low but I could hear them. "What was she saying before I came?" Ranger asked him.

"In her sleep?" Cal asked

"Yes as soon as she started tossing around."

"She said something about the beach. Something about how she didn't want to lose him." Cal explained.

"Him who?" Ranger asked in a whisper.

"She didn't say a name. Then she was mumbling random things." I heard Cal tell him

"Like what?" Ranger pushed

"Actually it was some funny shit. She said 'why does everyone keep talking about Hawaii'" Cal chuckled "Then she said she wanted pineapple upside down cake,"

Ranger gave a small laugh. "and then?"

"Then she started asking why and saying please don't do this. She sounded like she was crying. Then she said Ranger won't like this. She kept mumbling so I called you. She only started screaming a few seconds before you came in." Cal reassured him

"Thanks. I am glad you were here. I will understand if next time you would rather send someone else." Ranger gave out a sigh

"No boss, I have no problem hanging out with Steph. And none of the other guys will appreciate the movies she likes." he said before walking away.

"I'm sorry." Ranger said to me as he stepped back into the room and made his way over to sit next to me in bed.

"You know I could hear that whole conversation?" I told him

"I meant to close the door or take it to another room, but I couldn't." he explained as he pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair.

"Why couldn't you?" I said into his chest.

"I want to always be here for you. I want you to never be alone." he said into my hair.

"I need to confess something to you. It's between us, no Bobby, no doctor, no Morelli." I said softly

"Sure Babe tell me." He took my hand and held it in his.

"Sometimes when I am sleepy, I am kind of out of it. Like really slow to wake up and get with things, if you know what I mean. It's like I need to make it through the fog before I can be fully functioning. These nightmares are not helping me." I looked down the entire time I spoke.

"Babe" he put his hand under my chin and lifted it "The doctor said this would happen. The slow wake up and your thoughts moving slowly. This is all completely normal." he smiled

"That makes me feel better." I nodded

"As far as he nightmares, they will go away and in the meantime I am here for you. I just want to take care of you." He kissed my forehead.

"Just don't do it out of guilt please." I begged

"Babe it is not out of guilt. It's love that keeps me at your side. You are right though I do feel responsible for Jeanne Ellen going after you and I do feel guilty that I wasn't there in time to spare you all of this." he gave out a deep sigh

I gave him a smile. "Now, you will go to sleep and stay away from aggravation like your phone. You will let me take care of you in the small way I can."

"I'm the one giving orders around here. You need the rest. No more games or movies. Just sleep here and let me lay with you." he commanded.

I thought about consoling him over his guilt. I thought about yelling at him for being controlling. I thought about telling him this wasn't fair to Morelli. Instead I just said "Thank you." and wrapped my arm around is waist. I relaxed against him as I felt his breath on my head and his arms tightly wrapped around me. I felt safe.


	11. Chapter 11-Family

Ch 11-Family

"Babe." Ranger was shaking me.

"HELP!" I yelled sitting straight up in bed. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a light streaming from the bathroom. Ranger was beside the bed on his knees and I was covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stood up and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Another nightmare?"I asked him with a deep sigh

"Yes, let me get you some water." He stood up

"What happened? I don't always remember all of it. What did I say?" I called out to him my questions as he brought me back water from the kitchen.

"Tonight there was lots of moving around. You talked about ropes and being trapped. You said you couldn't breath." Ranger handed me the glass and then turned and looked out the window. "You said why isn't he here and you said he's not coming."

"mmmmm" I said nothing but took another drink of water.

"I wish the him is me because I hope I am always in your thoughts. I wish the him wasn't me because it sounds like you feel abandoned or let down by him." He kept looking out the window.

"I don't know who it is, but whether it's you or not you did get me out. I don't remember most of it and I am trying. I don't know what I was thinking." I rubbed his leg.

"This is insane." he looked at me. "I want you to remember for your own peace of mind, but I hope you never do so you won't have to deal with those thoughts and feelings." he turned to look at me.

"Well, you are all over the place tonight." I tried to laugh

"Let me ask you a question." he began as he moved some hair out of my face and behind my ear. "Did you hear anything when you were in the coma? Did you know anyone was there?"

I thought for a moment. "I think so. I heard my parents and my sister. I heard Briggs and Sally. I heard Mary Lou and Connie. I heard Lula." I laughed

"and?" he asked as he moved the back of his hand across my cheek.

"I heard Morelli, his mom and his Grandma Bella." I rolled my eyes.

"What did she say to you?" he asked

"Something about marrying Joe or she would tell him to settle for the blond." I shook my head.

"Terri Gilman?" he asked

"I guess so." I agreed.

"Anything else?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Vinnie I think. Of course Cal, Hal, Lester and Tank. Most of your guys, I heard them at one time or another. Tank and Hal were very sweet to me." I smiled and so did he.

"Did you hear me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. You never let me be alone. You brushed my hair." he ran his hand through my hair as I spoke. "And you punched Joe in the face."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. In my defense I was trying very hard to stay calm and positive for you. His negativity forced my reaction." he laughed.

"I will tell everyone you are lying and deny it to anyone, but he did deserve that." we both smiled. "I think I heard most everything, I tried really hard to tell you all I was awake and I could think and use my brain. But.." I trailed off.

"What?" he wondered as he stopped his hands and just looked at me. I shook my head and gave him no answer. "Babe"

"I was worried I would never wake up and eventually people would stop visiting and I would be alone." I confessed as I felt my eyes get teary.

"I wasn't going to let that happen." he assured me as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I never really said thank you. I never really told you how you being there and your words helped me." I whispered.

He stood up and then tucked my feet under the sheets and took the water and set it beside the bed. He walked over to his side and got in. He laid on his back and I laid on mine. He laid there silent but he wasn't sleeping. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him

"No." he whispered quickly.

"What is it?" I asked him as I rolled onto my side and propped myself up with my arm.

"Just thinking." he told me

"About?" It was like pulling teeth right now to get him to tell me what was on his mind.

He rolled on his side to face me. "Do you remember me telling you I would fight for you?" he asked

"Yes I do. I remember all that you said about wanting me happy and needing me to wake up." I told him as I moved my arm and let my head rest on the pillow.

"I need you to understand. I do want you happy and you are safe and protected here. I will provide you with everything you need to get better." he began speaking and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I also want you to understand that I want you and I won't be sending you away because I know I am what's best for you." he whispered in my ear as I had a warm flush all over my body.

"mmmm" was my only response. He kept me tight against him and rolled back over so he was on his back and I was wedged tightly against him with my head on his chest.

"Now sleep Babe and remember I love you." he said as he kissed the top of my head and pulled the sheets up to my shoulder. I closed my eyes trying hard to ignore the heat between us.

"Wake up sweetheart." I started to open my eyes and felt my arm being rubbed.

"Sweetheart?" I asked squeezing Ranger around the waist.

"I thought maybe you were getting tired of babe." he kissed the top of my head.

"That's never going to happen. But sweetheart is nice too. Got anymore?" I smiled

"How about honey?" he suggested as he kissed my head and I nodded and answered "mmmhmm"

"Darling" he kissed

"mmmhmm" I smiled

"Beautiful" he kissed

"mmmhmm"I nodded

"You need to get up and get changed for dinner." He explained as he pulled himself out from under me.

"What time is it? Are we going out?" I asked him as I sat up.

"It's four o'clock and No, we are having people over." he gave me a mysterious look.

"No more visitors. Why did you let me sleep so late?" I whined falling back onto the pillow.

"You were up most of the night with nightmares and even after I got you back to sleep you didn't really settle down till the sun came up." He laughed.

"Who stayed with me during the day?" I stretched

"Me."

"What about work? Shower?" I yawned.

"I sat in the bed with a laptop and Ella came up for a few minutes while I got showered and dressed. What is this the inquisition?" he asked

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that. I just wanted to know what was happening." I apologized

"It's fine Babe. But now you have to get up and get dressed." he suddenly smiled "Or you could just lay there and I can dress you."

"I'm up." I said lifting from the pillow.

"I'd rather be undressing you anyway." he smiled "I left some clothes on the bed. I will give you your privacy, but I am right outside the door."

He walked out and I sat up. On the bed there were clothes laid out for me. Red underwear with a matching bra. Black yoga pants and a pink shirt. I wondered if this was Ella's choice or Ranger's request, Either way I got dressed and called Ranger back in. "Ready." I called out to him.

"You look beautiful." He smiled walking into the room.

"I need a brush." I sighed.

"Let me walk you to the bathroom." He held out his hand.

"I can walk on my own." I glared at him. I got up too quick and the room was spinning. I fell back onto the bed.

"That's why you need to let people help you." he warned as he slowly lifted me onto my feet. He waited to move until I was steady. "Quit being so proud." he mumbled softly.

"I can take it from here." I assured him when we reached the door. "and I did hear that."

"Are you sure? I would be happy to help." he gave me a wolf's grin.

"You are suddenly frisky" I smiled closing the door. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then threw my hair up in a ponytail. When I opened the door he was right there and I nearly bumped into him.

He leaned forward and kissed me. He held me up as my knees were weak, not from being dizzy but from the kiss. I wanted to put my hands all over body. I wasn't sure if I was regular dizzy or Ranger dizzy. I decided it was both. He kissed me passionately with a lot of tongue. I knew I should pull away but I took an extra few seconds to enjoy the feeling. "Hey, I thought we were being friendly." I told him.

"We are friends. Remember you were worried about me kissing you. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be worrying anymore." He smiled leaning forward to give me a quick peck. "Minty fresh." he laughed before pulling me up into his arms and carrying me into the living room and placing me on the couch.

It was only minutes later when Tank and Cal came in pushing carts full of dishes and pans. My mother and father followed as well as Valerie, Albert and their kids. "What is this?" I asked looking up at him.

"This is Friday night dinner." He smiled

"I'm going to kill you." I whispered.

"Stephanie, you look too skinny. After you eat a proper dinner you will feel better." My mother told me as she followed the food to the kitchen.

My father sat down next to me and patted my leg. "How are you?"

"Doing okay." I told him as I laid against his shoulder

"I'm glad your friend invited us over." my father said before kissing my cheek.

"He did?" I asked.

"Didn't you know?" he asked and then smiled. "He didn't want to give you a chance to say no I bet!" he smiled "I am glad anyway, it's nice to see you."

"Aunt Stephanie!" Mary Alice jumped on my lap and everyone turned at once.

"I'm fine!" I assured them. "Hello little horsey." I smiled and she kissed my cheek.

"We missed you." she gave me a hug and then jumped off and went running around like she was a horse.

"Are you recovering well?" Angie asked stopping to stand in front of me.

"I'm getting there." I smiled.

My dad picked up the paper from the coffee table and started reading. Albert sat down next to me holding Lisa. Valerie patted my arm as she walked past me, "We have Pineapple Upside Down cake" she whispered.

I watched Ranger pour a glass of wine and set it on the counter next to my mom as she was getting everything hot on the stove. She looked at him but said nothing. She started to stir something in a pan and then thought better of it. She reached down and grabbed the wine finishing her glass in one gulp. When she set down her glass Ranger refilled it and walked away.

"Some of the doors are locked." Mary Alice said coming back from the hallway.

"Some areas are private. It's rude to go exploring when you are invited to someone's home." Albert explained quietly hoping not to wake Lisa who was a sweet toddler until she woke up.

"Why did we have to take a special truck here? Why did those big man walk us everywhere? And .." Mary Alice began.

"Enough." Angie told her sister. "We are here as guests to visit our Aunt who nearly died so just be quiet."

Everyone froze until I laughed and then went back to what they were doing. Val and my mom were busy in the kitchen while Ranger was convincing the girls to help him set the table. I guess this was nice. I had missed my family and our crazy dinners. Then the door opened and I saw Hal coming in with Grandma Mazur.

"Did I miss anything? Is this the Batcave?" she asked

"You didn't miss anything." I assured her as Hal shook his head when he turned around to leave,

"I'm sorry I was at a viewing." She explained as she was giving herself whiplash looking all over every nook and cranny. "Where are all of the Batman pictures?" she asked

"He had to take them down so he wouldn't reveal his identity. It would put you all in danger." I told her as my father mumbled something that sounded like dingbat.

"Are you really Batman?" Mary Alice asked Ranger.

He bent down to look her in the eyes. "Only when someone needs me to be." he smiled and she giggled.

"Like when Aunt Stephanie gets herself into trouble?" Angie asked

"Nah, she can handle herself." he joked.

"Well, if you don't sit down now the roast will be ruined." My mom called from the kitchen.

"This is interesting." Albert remarked after we had all filled our plates and sat together for our meal.

"Honey, you are barely eating." My mother worried.

"Her stomach can't take big helpings at once just yet. That just means she can spend days enjoying your dinner. It will give her some comfort" Ranger explained. I felt like he was really pouring it on thick with my mother.

"Like eating one donut and then having more later instead of eating the whole dozen?" Grandma asked

"Something like that." I laughed.

"So, no one is mentioning it but where exactly is Joseph?" My mother asked as she finished off her wine.

"Mom." Valerie rolled her eyes as Ranger got up from the table. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to me and smiled. He gently pulled away and I watched him get more wine from the kitchen.

"What? I'm just asking. She is living here in sin with this guy we barely know. The whole burg is talking about it. They want to know if you are going to die, if you are going to get married or if you are hiding out because your face is terribly disfigured." My mom nodded to Ranger as he refilled her glass.

"I started that one." Grandma Mazur winked at me.

I pushed myself back from the table. "I am not living in sin! His name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso better known as Ranger. You have met him before and he has been a guest in your home and acted with great respect. Now you are in his home by his invitation. He didn't even tell me you were coming or I probably would have tried to talk him out of it. Ranger has the security to protect me, because the person they suspect has gotten released due to lack of evidence. Between him and his team they make sure I am never alone. He also has an in-house doctor and enough medical equipment here to run a hospital."

"I'm sorry. I am grateful for his help." She stopped and looked at Ranger. "I am grateful you saved our daughter and you obviously are taking good care of her." My mother looked back at me "What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

"Fuck 'em"

Everyone looked up at once and then to my father. "What? FUCK THEM! Who cares what they say? They will always have something to say." He finished and then went back to piling on more gravy.

"Grandpa said a bad word" Mary Alice told

"It's THE bad word." Angie corrected.

"Well..." Albert began

"Sometimes adults need to use strong words like that to make sure everyone will listen." Valerie smiled.

"It worked." Mary Alice said nodding excitedly.

"Actually Mrs. Plum, I did invite Morelli over today to see Stephanie while I got some work done but he was called back to work. I also invited him here tonight for dinner be he had other plans. All I want for Stephanie is to be happy and healthy." Ranger explained.

"That was nice of you." My mother gave him a small smile. "I know how much Joseph loves her."

I pushed myself back up to the table and Ranger put his hand on my knee. When I looked at him he smiled. I let out a deep sigh. "Please tell me there is cake."

"Your favorite." My mother said jumping up to get the pineapple upside down cake. She even served me a piece while everyone else was still eating dinner.

"I want to eat more but I don't want to taste it later." I complained as the table was being cleared.

"You only had half a piece." Grandma Mazur noticed.

"I'm trying." I told her.

Grandma filled us in on all of the latest gossip from the beauty parlor and of course the funeral home news. Apparently I was the talk of the town. The home phone was constantly ringing until my father yanked it out of the wall. People wondered if I was dead. There were rumors of me running off to Vegas to elope with Joe and some of me running off to elope with Ranger. Grandma had told her friends maybe I wasn't around because one of my cars blew up and I was disfigured. One of the nurses from the hospital told everyone I was in a coma and that so many men were visiting me she wondered if I was a prostitute. Then there were rumors that Joe caught me sleeping with Ranger so he threw me off of the bridge and of course the Burg thought I deserved it for breaking the respectable cop's heart. There were rumors Ranger was so jealous over my impending marriage to Joe that he tried to kill us both.

I laughed with Grandma about all of the crazy stories. She was excited because I was the hottest topic in town. The newest rumor was Grandma Bella put the eye on me and now I had to stay in hiding because the eye had made me sick. Ranger played with Mary Alice while Angie was reading the paper next to my dad. Valerie and Albert were trying to comfort Lisa who had recently woken up. Ranger walked over and extend his arms. Valerie happily handed her off.

"We need a pony for Lisa to ride. A magic pony that makes little kids happy and takes away all of their sadness and fear," he explained

"That's me, I can get the job done." Mary Alice answered as she got down on all fours.

Ranger set Lisa on the pony's back and held her there while Mary Alice walked all around. Lisa stopped crying and made happy toddler sounds.

I sat back and watched everyone being so happy. Even my mother had not compared me to anyone's kid all night. I am sure it had something to do with the whine but regardless she had stopped her questions about Joe and she was sitting in a chair smiling. Valerie and Albert seemed really happy together as they held hands and looked into each others eyes whispering. The girls seemed like they were doing well. I reached over and patted my father's knee. He looked up from his paper and smiled at me. "How are you pumpkin?" he asked me as he set down the paper.

"I'm okay." we spoke softly as everyone else around us did their own thing. Grandma and mom were now talking about all of the gossip.

"Are you really?" he held my hand

"No, not really. I still am not back to me completely. I am having nightmares. I want to go home but I need to stay here. I am getting too close to Ranger and I know it's hurting Joe. " I let it all out

"Honey, you need to do what's best for you and quit worrying about trying to please everyone else. If this is where you feel safe then stay here as long as you need. If you want to keep your relationship with Joe you need to reach out to him more and let him know you still need him. Men like to feel needed." he said with a smile and a wink.

"I need to figure out who I should focus on settling down with and who I need to let go. I need the police to find the woman who did this to me so I can move on with no fear." I sighed.

"All in good time. For now focus on getting better." he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Soon, I was laying my head back against the couch watching everyone gather their things to leave. Grandma was in the bathroom but I am sure that was an excuse to try to look around more, I hoped Ranger had locked up everything important. I noticed my mom was packing the left overs and explaining to Ranger how to reheat them. He promised to return all of her pots and pans clean and washed in the morning. Then she reached up and patted his face with her hand. "You're a good man." she told him and then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. I almost fell right off the couch. I must be living in some alternate universe. Ranger inviting over my family. My dad swearing at the dinner table. My mother and Ranger getting along and Grandma hadn't shot anything. I smiled and leaned my head back again. This was a good day.


	12. Chapter 12-Feeling Better

Chapter 12-Better

I was screaming. I was trying to breath and I couldn't. I was struggling with the ropes around my arms. I needed to breath, I needed air. I finally fought my way out of the ropes but still the air was gone. I was reaching up but I couldn't go anywhere. I saw his hand but I couldn't reach it. "Ranger help me please. Don't leave me here alone it's dark, please Ranger." I begged and then suddenly I fell. My eyes came open and I was on the floor.

"Babe." Ranger said gently touching my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked him as I sat up.

"Are you really awake now?" he paused

"Of course." I sighed

He reached under me and lifted me up and back onto the bed. "I tried to help you before you fell but that didn't work out so well."

"Can you turn on the light? Usually you just leave on the light in the bathroom but it's too dark in here right now." I told him as I sat up against the pillow. I looked down at my hands and they were red... I looked up at him as he turned on the light. His hands were all scratched up and his arms red. "What the hell?"

"It's my fault. You were screaming and rolling all over. I was trying to comfort you by holding you in my arms. I think I made things worse." He sat back on the bed but not close to me.

"I thought they were ropes. I didn't know it was you." when he looked at me the tears came.

"Babe." he reached out and wiped some tears away with his finger.

"What am I going to do? Most of the time I am afraid to go to sleep because I don't want to have this nightmare. I am tired of laying around but Bobby says a couple of more days. I miss my friends and my job." I was full on ugly crying now.

"Relax." He reached out to hug me and then thought better of it and put his hands on my legs

"Jeez! You won't even hug me now. It's torture to be living here. I don't think about Morelli and then when I do think of him I feel guilty for not thinking about him. I don't want him to visit but I do at the same time. I feel like family around your men and then when I leave I will lose them. I have a real friendship with Ella but that too will be gone. I don't want to be here anymore and I never want to leave." he reached out again but I pushed him back. I turned my back to him and scooted to where my legs were hanging off of the bed.

"I am petrified to leave here and bump into Jeanne Ellen, and I have gone against bigger and badder but still she terrifies me more than anyone else I have faced. What she did to me really screwed me up. I still haven't asked you...did she do this because you two were together and I got in the way? Did you cheat on her with me." I turned to look at him and his mouth was open. His face was in shock, frozen and then quickly hurt. He looked so hurt it was as if I had shot him.

"Steph..." he began

"Forget it. I don't want to know. I shouldn't have asked." I couldn't make the tears stop. "You are making it so comfortable to live here and at the same time it's completely uncomfortable. You've only kissed me once since I have been here and you never look at me like I'm lunch anymore. Who picked out the red panties and bra and if it was you then why did you bother? I'm ruining your life." I was near hysterical now "You were right when you said I was a liability."

I could feel him shifting on the bed to reach for me and I stood up.

"Don't. Please. It means nothing if I have to beg for your attention. I can't live like this forever, these nightmares. I am afraid to be alone and afraid to be in complete darkness. And I don't want anyone to know all of these things. I am embarrassed and ashamed that I am so weak. I can't let this ruin my life, I need to be strong and move forward instead of wallowing in this mess." He jumped out of the bed and came to me pulling me into a hug.

"No." I cried trying to push him away but he held me tighter. I pounded a hand against his chest. "Don't do this. Don't comfort me when I am angry and hurting you. You are wasting your days sitting around as my babysitter. Just hire someone and get on with your life." I stopped hitting him but cried harder collapsing against him.

My knees were weak but he never let me go. He walked me back to the bed and pushed me down. He jumped over me and landed on his own side. He grabbed some tissues from the night table and handed them to me. Then he pulled me against his chest and held me there without any words while I cried.

"Are you done?" he asked when I was all cried out, left with nothing but sniffles.

I nodded my head against his chest but didn't speak.

"I don't even know where to start." he took a deep breath.

"Forget it." I sniffled,

"No!" He pulled me back from him and lifted my chin to look at him. "You don't get to just breakdown with all of these issues and not let me comment. I let you get everything out and I let you push me away until I knew you needed me. Now I will talk!"

I nodded my head and laid it down on his shoulder so I could look at his face.

"okay, my hands and arms? My fault. I should have realized what you were dreaming about and found a different way to comfort you. I probably made it worse." I opened my mouth to talk and he pressed his finger gently to my lips. "We can talk to Bobby and see if there is a pill to take or something to do that will take away the nightmares. I won't turn off all the lights again and I will keep making sure to never leave you alone. I will get you a new phone in the morning so you can talk to your friends and family more often. I am sorry I didn't get it sooner, I just wanted you to be able to rest without people bothering you." He moved his finger and leaned over to kiss me.

"Ella and the guys? You won't lose them. You couldn't lose them. Even if tomorrow I told them all you were leaving and they were forbidden to speak with you ever again, I imagine I would lose some very excellent friends and family." he smiled.

"The Morelli thing I can't help you with, because frankly I just don't care." he let out a laugh. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"You say you don't want to be here but you never want to leave. Maybe you don't want to be here every second of every day but once you are feeling better you won't want to leave for too long." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how it feels to hear you call out my name during your nightmares?"

I shook my head.

"It breaks my heart that I wasn't there for you right away and I let you down. At the same time I am glad it's my name that you are calling. I am having my own terrible time with the guilt." he looked away "This is not something you can take away from me, it's something that I hope will fade in time." he looked back to me.

His face got cold. "As far as Jeanne Ellen. I will find her again she will never go near you and I won't be turning her over to the police." he looked directly into my eyes. "Here's the truth and you may not want to hear it. I am not proud of how I treated women in the past. I was the king of the one night stands. I never met anyone I wanted more from, never even spent the night. I never was in a relationship with her. I was already trying to avoid her before I met you. When she came back to town after I met you she tried of course, but she didn't stand a chance because by then I was so far gone ruined for all other women by you." he smiled as he kissed my nose. "You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. You always push through everything and you will push through this. I am here to support you any way that I can."

He rolled me onto my back and propped himself up on his arm staring at me. "Babe, I could never afford enough hazard pay to get you a babysitter." he smiled and I laughed.

"As far as wasting my days, did you ever consider I might like spending time with you?" Then he sat up and moved closer. He reached his arm around my body and held himself up above me.

"As far as my attention you always have it and never have to beg. Lunch huh? I am using my skills to try to disguise it. I couldn't resist picking the red panty set but then I decided that if I saw you wearing them I might lose control." He leaned down and gave my lips a quick kiss. "I'm really trying here Babe. I am trying to be the good guy. I am trying to give you the space you need. You know how I feel, how I felt before this all happened and how much deeper it has become nearly losing you." he leaned in for another kiss.

"The biggest issue from this whole conversation is" he bent and kissed me again but deeper.

"we both..." he kissed me again with more tongue.

"are having a very hard" he pressed against me and heat surged through my whole body. He meant it when he said very hard.

"time" he kissed me again longer than the last one

"avoiding what we both need." he stopped holding himself up and pulled me to my side.

His arm was around my neck and his other was wrapped around my waist holding my body against his. Suddenly he pulled back "Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy?" he asked while trying to find his breath. "Am I pushing you?"

I didn't answer him, instead I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. His hand was on my ass pushing me against him. Then suddenly everything stopped, he pulled himself away from me and jumped out of the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to do this, I am trying to be the good guy." he explained.

"What you were doing was very good." I smiled

"Don't look at me like that, you're making this so hard." he begged

"I can see that." I smiled looking down to his boxers.

"Damn it Babe." he whispered as he jumped back into the bed. I pulled him into me and he was kissing me again.

He removed my clothes without stopping our kiss. Laying next to him like this with our bodies pressed against each other it was like an inferno. He laid back and pulled my on top of him before finally pulling away. He grabbed both sides of my face and looked into my eyes. "Are you doing this because your emotions are overloaded right now?"

"No it's not my emotions that are overloaded." I pushed my body against him.

He kept my face in his hands. "Do you understand how much I love you?"

"Yes" I whispered.

He pulled my face back to his and kissed me more passionately than before. He gently moved me down until he was inside of me and then held me there just kissing me. I tried to move to push him in deeper. He pulled my face back. "Relax, this is going to be very slow. very gentle, and very good." He promised as he pushed himself up and continued to hold me tight against his body while moving underneath me.

Every part of our bodies were touching. He was holding me so tight against him I was sharing every breath with him. He held one arm around my upper back keeping my chest against his and one across my lower back to keep us pressed into each other. "You're ruining me." I whispered in his ear as I moaned out. My words seemed to have an effect on his as he moved deeper and slower inside of me. I felt like I could barely breath. He was just holding me against him doing all of the work from underneath me. I had never experienced something so powerful and passionate.

I felt like I was going to pass out from the pleasure. Every time he felt me coming close he would push my lower body so tightly against him, our friction could burn down a forest. I was moaning every time he pushed inside of me and losing control over and over again. Suddenly he pulled my head away from his shoulder and pushed the back of my neck towards him so he could kiss me. This was a hot, sexy, deep, passionate, mind-blowing, earth shattering kiss. I lost control and moaned into his mouth. He held me there moving faster and deeper. Then I felt him throb inside of me as his head turned pressing his cheek against mine and then he whispered. "Babe"

Ranger's phone woke me suddenly when it went off and he leaned over to the table to grab it. I rolled from his arms onto my side and looked out the window smiling at the sunlight. I stretched my hands above my head and he reached over and rubbed his hand against my neck as I moaned. I started to consider the ramifications of last night but then pushed them away to just focus on my happiness.

"Open it up, but move slowly, I need some time." he said before disconnecting. "Get dressed Babe, Morelli is at the entrance to the garage wanting to come for a visit."

"Shit!" I jumped straight up and immediately got dizzy. He quickly reached over and pushed my head down between my legs and rubbed my neck. "I'm okay." I assured him. "Can I just be in the shower when he comes in?"

He leaned over and hit the intercom. "I need you up here for Stephanie please."

"I'll be right there." Ella answered pleasantly

Soon I was in the shower with Ella sitting in the bathroom. Ranger had gotten dressed quickly and left the room. I didn't know what I was going to say to Joe. So many times I had given Joe a chance at a relationship but never Ranger. Maybe that's what I should do. But Joe had been the one to propose to me and offer me the commitment that I wanted first. How could I have done this to Joe? It wasn't fair to him at all. I was beating myself up for losing control with Ranger last night, but still I couldn't stop thinking it was the best I have ever had in my life.

By the time I finally got out of the shower I was sure he would be gone. I assured Ella I was fine and she could go. She said she would get breakfast started. I got dressed quickly and pulled a brush through my wet hair. When I got out of the bathroom I saw Morelli sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped up with a smile when he saw me and crossed the room to kiss my cheek and steer me towards the couch.

"Good Morning Cupcake." he said sitting down next to me.

"I have some things to do, I'll give you two some privacy. By the way Hal is picking up her new phone this morning, same number." Ranger said as he went into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked taking my hand in his and turning his body to face me.

"Much better." I smiled

"Ranger said Bobby is coming up this morning to take a look at you. He said I could stay until Bobby had some news." he reached over and stroked my cheek.

"Breakfast." Ella announced as she came into the apartment.

"I'm starving thank you." I told her as she set out a tray of bagels, donuts, yogurt, oatmeal, bacon and fresh fruit. Since I was staying here she always made sure to bring my food choices as well as Rangers.

"Thank you." Joe said as he got up and grabbed a bagel. I walked over to the table to join him feeling secure on my feet, but a little sore from last night. We had moved slow and gently as he promised but it lasted a long time that way. "You are moving kind of slow" he remarked.

"I am trying to do everything on my own and not get nauseous. It still hits me when I get up fast but I am feeling better for the most part." What I said was mostly true.

"What are you doing to keep busy?" he asked me with a mouth full of bagel.

"Board games, card games, movies and whatever keeps me from being bored." Like having earth shattering mind numbing orgasmic sex with Ranger. Damn! I needed to stop thinking about it.

"Bob misses you." He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

" I know. I am dying to get back to life and see all of my friends and family. I nodded

"My boys are missing you." he said as he pulled me into a hug. "You're not going to puke on me are you?"

"I don't think so." I laughed

"Which category am I in? Friends? Family?" Joe asked

"Can we not go there right now please?" I asked as Morelly rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me. Bobby is on his way up." Ranger announced as he came over and grabbed a yogurt.

"What fun." I said sarcastically as I looked around at the three of us sitting together at Ranger's table. Everyone sat eating but no one spoke a word. The tension in the air grew with each passing moment. The most awkward breakfast in my life.

"Everything looks really great Steph. I understand you are still having the nausea when you move too fast. That should feel much better from here on out." He smiled looking over the tests he had just done as I sat on the bed. "I understand the nightmares are really bad."

I nodded and answered quietly "yes" so either Cal or Ranger had told on me, maybe both.

"I am going to prescribe you a different anti-anxiety medication to see if that helps. Other than that, you can get back to light duty. I still want you to take it easy. You are officially off of bed rest." he smiled. "I am serious Stephanie I am begging you to take it easy."

This was good news but I didn't feel so happy. "I guess this means I will have to leave Ranger's place now." I realized I had said that out loud.

"I doubt he will be in a hurry for that." Bobby stood and patted my leg.

"Thank you." I smiled

"I think you should follow me out unless you want them both to come in here." He said and I nodded in agreement as he took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"So, what's the prognosis?" Joe asked when I came out into the living room where they were both standing up waiting to hear from Bobby.\\.

"She is doing great. We are going to change up some meds but she is cleared for light duty." both men let out a relaxed breath and Joe reached out to hug me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Ranger forcing a smile.

"This is so great." Joe said pulling away from me to look in my eyes."Do you want the morning to pack up your things and I can come back later to pick you up and take you home?"

I thought for a moment and looked at Ranger as his smile faded. "Sure." I answered as I saw him squeeze his lips together tightly.

"I'll help you." Ranger said quietly as he headed for the bedroom.

"Call me when you're ready Cupcake." Joe said leaning in to kiss my forehead before he and Bobby walked out together. I went into the bedroom and found Ranger sitting on the bed.

"Every time he calls you Cupcake I want to either smash his face in or throw up. Maybe both. And what the hell? His boys miss you? Who says that? " he said staring off into space.

"You were listening?" he nodded "I'm sorry." I told him as I sat down beside him..

"You won't stay?" he asked looking into my eyes as I looked away.

"I need to go home and try to reclaim some of my independence." I explained as I got up to start gathering my things.

"And what about being alone?" he asked

"I need to push through this, I can't have someone beside me every second for the rest of my life." I told him as I pulled my bag from his closet.

Suddenly he was at my side. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look up at him "And the nightmares?"

"Bobby said he was going to change up the meds and it would work." I assure him as I pulled away.

"Babe." he said and his tone made me flinch. I hated doing this especially after last night but I needed to get back my life and I needed to make this damn decision once and for all. Staying here with him wasn't helping me and it wasn't fair to Morelli. After last night I knew there would be no chance of resisting him again. Even if he was trying to be the good guy I knew it would happen again, and there was a huge part of me that wanted it to. I started gathering my things from the bathroom and he left the room.

When I came out of the bedroom with my bag I didn't see him in the living room or kitchen. Tank came through the front door. "Boss says to take you to your apartment. I will bring over anything you forget and he wants you to have this." he said as he took my bag and handed me a key fob.

"What is this?" I asked following him out of the apartment.

"Basically a panic button. If you feel in danger or you need one of us you just hit the button and someone will be there." He smiled as we got into the elevator and he pushed the button for the garage.

"We're not going to the control room to say goodbye?" I asked

"Ranger had work to do, he already left."

I let out a sigh and let Tank drive me home. He walked me to my door. "Lester already came over and dropped off some groceries and picked up your prescriptions." he told me before he left.

There was a knock on the door almost as soon as Tank closed it. "Here's your new phone." Hal told me handing me a phone. He then leaned in and gave me a quick awkward hug.

I sat down and looked around feeling like a stranger in my own place. This was the first time I had been alone in weeks. I saw Rex's cage on the counter reminding me of him and I was instantly hit with sadness. When I had woken up to find him in the deep sleep I couldn't bring myself to get rid of his cage even though it had been months. I went to my bedroom and unpacked my things and set them up in the bathroom.. I hadn't taken any of the clothes from his place.

I laid down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I sent a text to both Ranger and Joe alerting them I was home safe. Morelli texted back first saying he wished I waited for him. No response from Ranger. I looked out the window and saw a new Rangeman truck in my parking space where my old piece of crap VW bug had been. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Cal.

"Ranger said to give you these keys and he said to remind you to look through the peep hole before opening the door." He smiled handing me the keys to the truck.

"Thank you." I told him before he walked away.

I closed my door and I locked it. I was upset that Ranger hadn't texted me back and upset he hadn't said goodbye. He kept talking to me through his men. Maybe he was wrong when he said he could give a relationship a chance, maybe he was finding out it was easier to avoid things or run away when things get hard. I didn't want a man like that in my future. I guess because I decided to leave he must be done with me now. Better I find out this way than later. l tried to push visions of last night out of my mind. I went back to my room and changed from the Rangeman clothes into my own jeans and a t-shirt. I went to the kitchen and took the pills I was supposed to take. I decided to head out and do the rounds showing everyone I was okay now. I grabbed the keys from the table where I had set them and headed out the door.


	13. Chapter 13- Land of the Living

Ch 13- Land of the Living

I started off at the Bonds office. Lula and Connie jumped to their feet when I came in. "Finally!" Lula exclaimed rushing over to give me a big hug.

"Glad to see you returning to the land of the living" Connie smiled as she came around the desk to give me a great big hug.

I flopped down onto the couch. "Needed to get back to the real world." I explained.

"Are you still living at the batcave?" Lula asked

"It's not the batcave and no I moved back to my apartment this morning." I forced a smile.

"Why?" Connie asked.

"I just need to get back on my own." I explained "Any new FTA's?"

Tank just came in about a half an hour ago and took them all." Connie explained.

"Figures." I sighed.

"We need some lunch. I need some Pino's" Lula announced.

"Sounds good to me." I said standing up.

"Bring me back something." Connie yelled as we walked out the door.

"Nice truck." Lula smiled as she got in. "Batman always protecting you. You were stupid to leave his place."

I didn't say a word and just drove to Pino's" As we walked in everyone was hugging me and telling me how glad they were to see me. We ordered meatball subs and sat down in a booth. I only got through half of the sub when I saw Morelli come in. He walked straight over to us. "Looking good Cupcake," he smiled as he slid in next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks"

"She needs to put on some weight." Lula said with a mouth full of meatball.

"I'll help you work on that." Joe told me as he hung his arm around my shoulders. "Dinner tonight at my place, my mom brought a casserole."

"Not tonight, I need to go to my parent's house." I told him and he looked disappointed.

"Gotta get back to work." He said kissing my cheek before jumping to his feet. "I'll stop by later tonight."

"Officer Hottie is sure in a hurry to claim you." Lula shook her head as I got up to order a sub to take back to Connie.

"I haven't made any decisions." I told her.

"You better do it soon or you are going to end up alone." she warned as we headed back to the truck.

I took her back to the office and gave Connie her sandwich before heading out. I went to visit Mary Lou and of course she needed to vent about her kids and life. We sat on her porch for a while just talking and enjoying our time together. I went to my parent's house for dinner.

"Where is Joseph?" my mom asked as soon as we sat down at the table.

"Working I guess. I don't know." I heaved a big sigh.

"Where's Ranger?" my dad asked and I smiled.

"He is working."

"You need to bring one of them for dinner so I can have some eye candy during my meal." Grandma Mazur suggested to me.

"Sure, I will when things calm down. I am still trying to get myself together and get back to normal." I explained

"Well, am just happy to see you out of hiding. Have you looked into new job?" My mother asked.

"No. I am keeping my job. I love what I do." I gave her a look.

"But..." she began

"She is happy, leave her alone." My father interrupted her. I looked at him with a smile. It seemed almost losing me had given him the ability to speak up. It made me feel so proud. "Did they find the person that did this to you?"

"Not yet." I admitted

"So why did you leave Ranger's?" my father asked

"I just wanted my independence." I sighed and he looked at me unhappy but said nothing more.

When we were though I left with chocolate cake and leftovers. It was nice to be back to my normal routine. It was better that things had changed in a good way. I drove home reminding myself that I would be okay alone. I would leave the lights on and make it through the night. I just needed to get through the first night. I got to my door and sensed someone behind me. I turned to see Cal. "Sorry Ranger told me I need to check out your place before you go in." He said stepping around me to open the door.

"So what he is going to have me followed everywhere?" I sighed as I walked in behind him.

"Just trying to keep you safe." Cal explained. He went through the place checking under the bed and in the bathroom and closet. "All clear" he said walking back to the door.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You know we all miss you? I understand you need to try to get back to normal but we still miss you. And Ranger uhm well." he said pulling me into a hug before he left.

I locked the door behind him and put my leftovers away in the fridge. It was already stocked with milk, juices eggs and assorted fruits and lunch meat. I smiled as I headed to my room. My phone went off and I looked down to see the text message. It was Morelli asking if I wanted company. I answered back that I was too tired and going to bed. I felt bad because I knew he was trying, but I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to prove to myself I could do this. I told him I would meet with him tomorrow.

I turned off my phone and crawled into my bed leaving the light on. I fell asleep quickly but woke up in a sweat breathing heavy. I had a nightmare but it wasn't as bad as they had been. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger sitting in a chair in my room. He got up quickly and walked over to me. He sat on the side of the bed and rubbed my neck. I calmed down and he pushed me gently laying me back down. When my head hit the pillow he pulled the blanket up over me. I turned to my side and he rubbed my back while I fell back to sleep.

I woke up and he was gone. I wondered if it was all a dream but then I saw the stack of DVD's from his apartment next to my bed. I sat up and rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache coming on. I got up to take my pills and ate some chocolate cake for breakfast. I could eat more in one sitting now and had a whole piece. It tasted delicious and I was beyond happy to have it for breakfast.

I took a shower and dressed before turning my phone back on. There were several missed calls from Morelli and my sister. A text from Val asking if I was okay and a text from Joe asking when he could come over. I texted Val back and told her all was well and I would see her at dinner this week. I texted Joe back and told him I would meet him at his house. He answered quickly that he could be home in a couple of hours.

I took my pills and got myself together. Blew dry my hair and even swiped on some mascara. I headed over to Joe's place and waited on the porch. After a while I decided to let myself in with the key I still had. Bob came running over to greet me and I gave him a big hug. He was crossing his legs so I went to the back door and opened it to let him out. Suddenly I was standing face to face with a guy in a black ski mask.

I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. I thought about the panic button but it was in my purse on Joe's kitchen table. "Let's be real quiet. We are going to take a trip, if you cooperate no one will get hurt. He assured me.

I stomped on his foot and he made a growl of pain. He immediately hit me on the back of the head with something and I was out like a light.

I woke up with a major headache. I looked around and it seemed like I was in some basement. I tried to move my hands and arms and then looked down to see I was in a straight jacket. I looked up to see the man in the mask. "Good morning sleepy head."

"This is freaking ridiculous. Who are you and why am I here? You need to take this off of me." I screamed at him as I wiggled around. I was in a chair with my legs tied to it.

"Calm down. I am just hanging on to you for a friend. She will be here soon. Just try to relax." he told me.

"No." I shook my head and started fighting the rope and the jacket until I fell over on my side. "I can't be like this,please." I pleaded as I kept struggling around.

"No use Stephanie." he told me as he set me upright. Before leaving the room he turned out the light.

I started hyperventilating as I sat in the dark in this straight jacket. I took some deep breaths and calmed myself down. This was not a trunk and there as no water I assured myself. I tried to remain calm. I closed my eyes and thought happy thoughts of donuts and my mom's desserts. Pictures of Ranger and Joe went through my mind. Suddenly the door opened and the guy in the mask came back in and turned on the light. He pulled a chair over and sat across from me. He pulled out a book and started to read.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him "You have got to be kidding me."

"Reading and making sure you don't somehow escape. I hear you are very lucky and are able to get yourself out of tight situations." He was still wearing the ski mask.

"When Ranger finds me he is going to kill you." I warned

"He's not going to find you. His men were sitting in front of Morelli's house and I took you out the back. It will take them a while to realize you are gone. Then it will be too late." H said never looking up from his book.

"You know I've had a really bad couple of months." I yelled

"I know." he said looking up from his book. "Shhh! I am bout to get to a really good part."

"Can you stop being so damn calm?" I was aggravated. "How the hell can you read through that thing?"

"How would you like me to be? It's a simple job, get you here unhurt and wait for her to come and then my job is over." he smiled through the mask. "I can see just fine."

"Well I still think you're a jerk and this is complete bullshit." I glared at him.

"And I appreciate how you feel." he nodded.

Suddenly there was a noise and someone was coming down the stairs. Morelli ran in the door and caught Mr. ski mask off guard. He kicked out the chair and when the guy fell onto the floor Morelli kicked him in the ribs . He rushed over to me and started untying my legs and stood me up to undo the straight jacket. By the time I was free the guy had disappeared.

"How did you find me?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Mrs. Russo called to tell me she saw a guy in a ski mask carrying you through her back yard. I got there as fast as I could but just missed him. She described the car to me and I was lucky to catch it driving around the block." He spoke in a whisper holding me tight as he pulled me to the door.

"I was so scared. He left me alone in the dark. He tied my legs." I told him as he pulled me up the stairs. We were in an abandoned house. He pushed me through the house and out onto the street. I looked around and realized we were on Stark Street. We walked to the passenger side of his car and he opened the door and pushed me inside. He reached over to hold my hand as he drove to my apartment. He called it in to the station and sent a couple of patrol cars out to look for the guy and watch the house to see if anyone would return.

When we got to my apartment he led me to the elevator. I unlocked the door and he checked all of the rooms. He came back to the door and pulled me in. I went to the couch and sat down. "Are you okay?" he finally asked

"Just a little dizzy and a headache." I answered "I can't believe this crap keeps happening to me. I guess I should have stayed at Rangeman." I rubbed my temples.

"Ranger's not the only one who can save you. I didn't get there too late, and I didn't need GPS to find you." He spoke as he rubbed my leg and put his arm around me.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Cupcake, I can keep you safe." he said as he pulled me into his arms. I felt myself melt against him and he kissed the top of my head. Tank came busting through the door and stopped in his tracks.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"She's fine. We don't need your help." Morelli told him as he stood up. "I took care of her."

"Just checking on her." Tank said looking at me.

"Thanks but I got this." he said as he ushered Tank to the door and closed it behind him. " A little late don't you think?" he sat back down on the couch.

"I need to lay down." I told him as I stood up.

"Can I leave you here for an hour or two? I am going to go check in to see if they found anything or anyone. Lock the door and I will be back as soon as I can." he stood and gave me a peck on the lips and made his way to the door.

"I will lock it and just wait for you." I assured him as I locked it behind him and headed to my bedroom.

My phone was ringing and dinging with text messages. I turned it off and laid down on the bed with all of my clothes still on. I realized I wouldn't be safe until Jeanne Ellen was caught. I was sure she had hired this guy and it would only piss her off more when she learned I had escaped. I was starting to feel very alone and vulnerable. I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up with someone rubbing my face and jumped up from the bed. "Relax it's just me" Joe said pulling me back down.

"Turn on the light." I told him.

"It's late, you need sleep." he said rubbing my arm

"Joe, turn on the light." I said firmly moving his hand away.

"Jeez, get a hold of yourself Cupcake." he said jumping up to flip on the light switch. "Better?"

"Sorry, I just don't like to be in the dark." I explained.

He laid down in the bed next to me and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. "Do you feel better? Do you see how I can keep you safe just as well as he can?" Joe asked

"Yes, and I am glad you saved me today. I just think I am still in shock. I just don't know what's wrong with me." I sighed

"I do. You just need to relax. You need to get back to your old routine. I'm going to spend the night." He announced as he stood up to take his shirt off.

"Joe..."

"I won't do anything. My boys can hang in there for a couple of more nights.I just want to be here for you. Is that okay?" He said pulling off his jeans so he was just wearing his boxers.

"Okay." I gave in and he went to the bathroom. I reached over and turned on my phone. I was listening to messages from my mother, Mary Lou, Lula and my sister. The phone dinged with a text message from Ranger "Put the panic button in your pocket" it read.

I got up and walked into the kitchen and retrieved it from my purse, putting it into my pocket. This was the first time I had heard from him since I left his place. I remembered last night he had comforted me when I woke from my nightmare, he never said a word. Another text came through "Keep your clothes on"

I smiled. Of course he would know Morelli was here. I was disappointed he had not come to check on me and instead sent Tank. Another text came through. One simple word "Babe" I walked back to the bedroom and Joe was already laying in the bed. I climbed under the covers.

"Aren't you going to get undressed? At least put on something more comfortable to sleep in?" He asked pulling me close to him.

"I'm fine." I told him as I closed my eyes.

I woke up bolting upright in the bed. The light was off and Joe was snoring. I jumped up and went into the living room and turned on the light out there. I was standing hyperventilating and desperate to get control. The door opened and I glanced up to see Ranger walk in. He reached me in no time and was rubbing my back. I slowly stood up as soon as I got my breath back and then I felt dizzy. I sat on the couch and leaned my head between my legs. My hair was sweaty and I was thirsty. Ranger disappeared for a minute and was back at my side handing me pills and juice.

When I finished up he took the glass from me and set it in the table. He didn't say a word. He went straight to the bedroom and came back with a pillow. He placed it on the couch and laid me on to it. He sat down on the floor and reached his hand up to roll me over so he could rub my neck. Neither one of us said a word. I worried for a minute that Morelli would wake up and then I closed my eyes.

"Cupcake." Joe shook my shoulder

"mmmhmm" I moaned.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" he asked

"Nightmare" I answered keeping my eyes closed.

"You should have woken me up. You have nothing to worry about. I will keep you safe like I did yesterday. You should have woken me up so I could take care of you." He shook his head. "They have a lead on Jeanne Ellen and I am headed out to follow it." He told me as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Keep me posted." I told him before he walked out the door.

I got up and took a shower I was learning to get used to my alone time and it was okay I guess. When I finished I headed to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich with the lunch meat. I wanted to go out but I was afraid of running into Jeanne Ellen or Mr. ski mask. I slipped in a movie instead and relaxed on the couch. My head started pounding so I got up to take the meds I had forgotten. I hated feeling like a prisoner in my own home. If I was at Ranger's I would have people around me. If I was at Joe's I would have Bob around me. I started a different movie but I was getting bored about half way through.

I turned off the movie and sat in a chair looking out the window. It was getting late and the sun was starting to set. I thought about Morelli and Ranger. I had made my decision and needed to announce it once and for all. I picked up my phone and pressed in his number. "I need to talk to you. Can you come over now?" as soon as he answered.

"I'll be right there." he said before he disconnected.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I did my best to put it up in a pony tail, but still had some curls hanging down by the sides of my ears. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and then swiped on some mascara. I grabbed some mouthwash and was rinsing my mouth when I heard the door open. "That was fast." I whispered to myself. I went through the bedroom and walked out to the living room. He was standing by the kitchen table looking at me with curious eyes.


	14. Chapter 14-The Decision

Ch 14- The decision

I moved towards the kitchen slowly. He started to speak but I raised my hand to stop him."Please have a seat and let me get this all out. This is really hard for me. I know it hasn't been easy for you to wait so long. I feel like all of our lives have been on hold. I want to move forward." I walked closer but stopped in front of the window. I looked down into the parking lot to see Tank sitting in the driver's seat of the SUV. I paused for a second and then took another step towards the kitchen.

"You should sit down." I suggested again. He sat down in the chair and looked calm and collected. This wasn't going to be easy but this had to be done. I was worried how he would react. I would expect him to be unhappy and I knew it would take some time to hopefully establish a friendship.

"I don't really know how to say this or where to start" I bit my lower lip. "I know there is no way to do this without hurting people, including myself." a tear fell down my face and I took a breath trying to collect myself. "I know about all of the bad guys that are out there like Dickie, and I know how incredibly lucky I am to have found not one but two amazing men." he rolled his eyes. "I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true."

"I know this may not be the proper time and I know you may not be prepared for this. I know I wasn't prepared when you laid it all out for me." I began as I looked down and swung one foot back and forth over the floor. "I am sorry I have been making you wait so long. I really appreciate and respect that you were able to express your feelings for me. I know that couldn't have been easy for you." he nodded

"I really am amazed that you had the courage to do that." I gave a small smile "It just shows me the type of man you are. It's always scary to put yourself out there, I know I haven't been able to do it. I have been a coward about accepting my feelings. I am sure this last month or so has not been the greatest for any of us. I appreciate you standing by my side and helping me get through all that I have had to face."

"I knew my decision a long time ago, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Partly because I was afraid to lose you from my life and partly because I was afraid to commit 100%. But now I see I can't do that anymore. I owe both of you as well as myself the chance for a real commitment and a real future with no games and no excuses."

"No more avoiding serious talks, going back and forth or running after a fight. You don't do things like that when you are committed and invested in a relationship." I sighed

"I didn't really plan out a speech here, and I am trying hard to get to the point. I promise I am getting there and I know I will keep repeating things. I just want to get it all out there. I figured it was better to just speak directly from the heart. So maybe everything won't come out so great. I know I am babbling, but I am just trying to get through this." I warned him as I began to get choked up.

I took a deep breath. "I am hoping we can be friends but I just don't see a future for us. I don't think we are meant to be and both of us have probably known this for some time now." His eyes were wide with surprise, and I had tears running down my face.

He sat speechless. "I am sorry to hurt you. I just can't keep dicking the two of you around anymore. Just rip off the band aid right? It hurts now but will feel better before you know it. Right?" I forced a small smile. He glared at me and still said nothing.

"I promise you I won't make this hard for you. If things don't work out with him I will just deal with it. I won't come back to you and try to make your life difficult. This is not and never has been between you and him. I can tell you it's me, I'm the one with the problem not you. It was my lack of confidence in making a decision that brought us all here." I sniffled.

"The real truth is it's him, it's always been him. I was just selfish and didn't want to let you go. I was too weak and dependent on you . I hope this makes sense to you because it's only just now making sense to me. It's only just now since I have opened my eyes and I can see it all. Finally." more tears and more glaring looks from him

"I hope in time we can be friends. I know it may be difficult right now, but I don't want to lose you. You are such a big part of my life. Maybe after some time apart we can maintain a healthy friendship. I can't imagine not having you in my life, but I can't imagine a future for us as anything other than friends. Please just tell me in time we can try to repair our friendship." I begged as I sniffled some more.

I stood there waiting for him to say something, anything. The tears were streaming down my face now. He showed nothing he just kept glaring at me and then suddenly stood up so quickly it kicked out the chair he had been sitting on. The chair landed on the floor making a big thud. I took a step back and flinched.

"I know you are mad at me. I'm sorry. I know I deserve your anger, it's not fair the way I have behaved. It wasn't right to keep leading you both on so I wouldn't lose anyone." I was full on crying now. "You deserve better than this and I want you to be happy."

"So, you're choosing him?" he asked me as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry. I know you're not happy..."

"YOU BITCH!" he shouted as he ripped his hands from his pockets and stepped towards me. He stopped himself near the couch.

I worried for a second that he might hit me. He had rage in his eyes I had never seen before. I jumped, shocked by his anger. He had been so calm and then suddenly a switch flipped. "I'm sorry" I whined through the tears as I moved directly in front of the couch.

"After all I've done for you? All the crap I put up with because of you?" He glared at me and I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure if I should try to reach out to him or walk away. I didn't want to do the wrong thing and piss him off anymore than I already had. "All of the times I spent worried about you?"

"But I didn't mean..." I began

"Shut up. I let you talk and now you will let me." He told me "He will leave you. He will throw you away. His reputation with women is not a good one and you know that. When he does throw you away because HE WILL and leaves you heart broken and alone,don't you dare come crawling back to me. I won't take you back after this, I will have moved on. Damn it, I can't believe this. How could you do this?"

"I..."I tried to speak

"Now? Now? This is when you decide? This is when you call me up here to tell me this. After all that has happened recently? I can't believe this. How could you choose him? I saved your life for this? You should have just died in the hospital." he shook his head

"What?" I was in shock

"It would have been easier than this." he told me "Did you enjoy it? Going back and forth and playing us against each other? Did you enjoy hopping from bed to bed? What a slut! You should be disgusted with yourself. It makes me sick to even look at your face. The same face I used to love to kiss. The same face I loved to see in the mornings. I was willing to change my life for you. What a waste. You wasted my time and energy on nothing."

"It was never between you two. I just loved you both for different reasons and needed you both in my life. It was never you versus him." I cried

"Bullshit! You just couldn't keep your legs closed." he looked at me with disgust. I had no answer, nothing to say. I never expected him to be so angry and to say these things. I knew he would be hurt and pissed off probably but not like this. I was shocked but also felt guilty. Still, there was a part of me that was aggravated and upset about what he was saying to me. "You probably enjoyed all of the attention. You loved having us both rush in to save you. Poor little Stephanie."

"That's not how it is." I tried to explain letting more tears fall and fighting to hold on. This would typically be the time where he would comfort me, that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"It's exactly how it is." He moved to the door and opened it before he turned around. "I never really wanted you to get hurt" he paused "but seeing him sit in the hospital holding your hand suffering for days. The look on his face was priceless. If you had died he probably would have shot himself in the head by now. It was all worth it. I'm glad now that I had a part in it." he turned back walked out the door and then slammed it.

My jaw dropped and I froze in my spot. I didn't blink, I didn't move. It seemed like forever and then I fell back onto the couch and just sat there sobbing. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I was shaking my head, trying to get the words he said out of my brain. The door opened and Tank came in.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"No." I told him as the tears began to fall from my eyes and I was in full on ugly cry.

He took a step towards me but I held up my hand. "Go get him." I demanded

"Who?" he asked

"You know who!" I yelled.

He turned around and went out the door. I put my head down into my hands. It wasn't long before the door opened and he came practically running to me. He dropped in front of me onto his knees. He reached up and took my wet cheeks in his hands and used his fingers to wipe away some tears.

"What happened?" he whispered softly

"He" I breathed " He had a part in it. He helped her. To punish you. To hurt you. He helped." I was speaking in between sobs. "I told him my decision and he flipped out. So furious."

"What? Who?" he looked at me confused.

"I called him here to tell him I made a decision." I was trying to catch my breath. "He was angry." I was near hyperventilating now. "When he left he said he didn't mean for me to get hurt but it was worth it to watch you suffer in the hospital." I got it all out in one breath.

"He helped her. he helped her to drown me. He did something, he had a part in it. I don't know what, I don't know how." the tears wouldn't stop.

"WHAT? I don't understand" he shook his head.

"He wanted to hurt you and it worked. One or both of us dead" I wasn't even forming complete sentences anymore.

Suddenly it clicked and he sorted through my hysteria to figure out what I was saying. "I'll kill him!" He jumped to his feet.

"No." I told him jumping up and grabbing his arms "You can't"

"I know he might lead us to her. But I still want to kill him." He had anger in his eyes. "I always knew he was dangerous but I thought he was mostly good. I never thought he would be capable of this."

"Because he made you suffer?" I asked him as I started to get my crying under control.

"No because he hurt you, you could have died." he said softy as he looked into my eyes and his anger faded. I fell into his arms and he held me. I was shaking.

"He said that he wished I had." I murmured into his chest.

"Steph, we can talk about this one day but for now don't tell me another word he said or I won't be able to control myself." he said softly

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"Don't be sorry I just need to figure out what we need to do next. But whatever it is I need you protected. " he whispered into my hair.

"I just can't." I breathed out a long sigh and had nothing left.

"Sit down." he ordered as he pushed me to sit on the couch. He walked away and soon came back with a cold wash cloth that he set on the back of my neck.

He left again and this time came back with A Tastykake and waved it in front of my face. I smiled and reached out to take it and bit into it.

"Better now?" he asked

"Yes." I told him as I sat up and used the wash cloth to wipe my face before eating the rest of the butterscotch krimpet.

"You want to tell me about this decision?" he asked as he bent down to look at my face.

"Oh you finally heard that part of it?" I forced a smile.

"I heard it right away but there were more important things to deal with first. Are you going to fill me in?" He asked.

"Yes, but I have a question first. Is my face all red and blotchy?" I asked

"Yes it is. So?" he kissed my forehead and my blotchy cheeks. "No matter what you say I am going to protect you until this is all over. I promise you."

"What if it's never over? You can't protect me forever." I told him

"I am your friend and I will always try to be there for you the best I can. No matter what you tell me right now that won't change anything. Haven't I always been there for you?"

"Yes." I sighed "But maybe it will be different now.

"It will be the same or maybe better. Your decision?" he asked

"Don't you already know?" I raised an eyebrow

"I think I do. But maybe I want to hear you say it." he squeezed me in his arms

"hmmm" I teased. "I don't want to live here anymore. I thought I needed my independence like I had something to prove to myself. Yes, I am admitting I was wrong. Apparently I have been wrong about a lot of things lately." I hesitated "I want to live with you and wake up in your bed every morning." I told him as I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I want to be with you because I love you" I kissed his lips softly "because you make me feel safe" I kissed him again "and beautiful" another kiss "respected" another kiss "appreciated" another kiss "desired" another kiss. This time he held me there and kissed me soft but deep with lots of tongue.

He pulled me back and smiled. "It's the cars isn't it? You just want me to let you drive the Porsche again." he teased

I punched him in the arm. "Ranger, I am trying to be romantic here." I smiled.

"You totally are Babe! Definitely romantic." He flashed me his 200 watt smile before he kissed me and pulled me against him

"Now what?" I asked him as I pulled myself free from his kiss.

"Now? At the risk of being bossy." he gave me a wink. "Pack up your stuff and let's get back to my place. If Morelli is so pissed that he let out that little secret he might do something stupid. I need to make sure you are protected."

"How did Tank know to come in earlier?" I asked him

"He said he saw you look at him through the window and you looked sad or upset. Then he saw Morelli peel out of here and he was worried about you." He explained as we moved towards the bedroom to gather my things.

"So he came in to check completely on his own? You didn't give him orders?"

"No, he likes you I told you that. He worries about you like we all do." he explained as he helped me continue to pack up the essentials.

"When I told Tank to go get him he asked me who." I told Ranger

"Babe, he would go get whoever you wanted at the time, he is your friend too." he smiled to me.

"But his allegiance is to you." I smiled.

"Of course. But who knows who he picked in the Stephanie pool." Ranger winked.

"I don't even want to know about what the pool is this week." I laughed "Thank you for letting me come back to your place." I smiled at him as we finished up with the packing.

"I never wanted you to leave. But I have learned I need to always let you make your own decisions. Even if I don't agree with them" he kissed my cheek as we started to walk out of the bedroom. He grabbed my arm to stop me. "Speaking of decisions. You did keep your clothes on right?"

"YES! and the freaking fob in my pants." I rolled my eyes

"Sexy!" he smirked as we headed out the door together.

He put all of my stuff in Tank's truck and he opened the door for me."You go with Tank. I need to check on some things, try to get some more information. I will be back as soon as possible." He kissed me on the cheek and and leaned in to buckle my seat belt before closing the door.

"Don't be too long." I told him as I opened the window.

"I won't" he promised as he walked closer to his car. He stopped and turned back to me. "Does this mean I still have to talk about feelings and be all mushy and shit?" he asked.

"Just be you, the man I love." I told him with a wink.

He flashed his smile and then headed back to the car. He hit the key fob and the car blew up. Glass and medal flying everywhere and the car was instantly engulfed in flames. I watched in horror as Ranger was thrown back by the blast. Tank and I jumped out of the truck at the same time and rushed to him.


	15. Chapter 15-The Aftermath

Ch 15- The Aftermath

Ranger was on his back not moving when we reached him. "Ranger!" I yelled.

He opened his eyes "Babe" he answered

"Oh my God!I thought..." I started as I grabbed his hand. He was blinking several times.

"I'm fine." he said sitting up. He shook his head a bit.

"Your back." Tank noticed as I leaned to look. His shirt was torn everywhere and soaked in blood. I also quickly noticed there was blood on his neck and the back of his head. Tank grabbed Ranger's hand to pull him up but Ranger stopped him.

"Not that one." he told him as he pulled his hand away. He let go of my hand and reached up to Tank using Tank's arm to pull himself up. We heard sirens and I immediately found myself in a panic taking short breaths.

"It's okay Steph. If he comes I got your back." Tank told me and we both knew he was taking about Morelli.

A squad car pulled in. Eddie Gazzara came running over from the car. "Another one? It's been a while." he smiled at me.

"It was Ranger's car this time." I told him.

"Been there done that." Gazarra said to me before looking at Tank and Ranger. "An ambulance is on the way."

"Don't need one." Ranger told him.

"At least let them check you out." Gazarra suggested.

"Going to see my own doctor." Ranger assured him and Gazarra nodded.

"Are you okay?" Gazarra asked me, but before I could answer he gave me a hug. "This is not typical being upset over a car."

"I finally chose to be with Ranger. I told Morelli and ..." I was still in his hug but couldn't find my words.

He pulled me back and held me in front of him by my shoulders. "Anyone who cares about you only wants your happiness. He has a temper so just keep your distance for a while."

I nodded but had no words for him. I had tears in my eyes and I was looking over his shoulder worried about Ranger. "Can you take care of this so we can get him to a doctor?" I asked as the fire truck pulled in followed by the amulance. I looked over at the Porsche Cayenne still burning.

"You go ahead, I got this." He gave me a smile.

"We need to get out of here. Bobby will check you out, but right now we need to go. This is bad, real bad." Tank told Ranger as I came back over to them.

Ranger put his arm around me as we walked to the truck. "I finally understand what you mean when you say it wasn't your fault when a car blows up." he smiled as we climbed into the backseat. Tank drove quickly to Rangeman and Bobby met us in the garage. He took Ranger straight to the company infirmary.

"Why is this so bad?" I asked Tank as we sat outside the door waiting for Bobby to tell us what was going on.

"Ranger's car blowing up instead of yours means someone is targeting him. It makes no sense if it's Jeanne Ellen, unless she thought you would be driving or just did it to scare him ." Tank considered. "I need to figure this out, I have Hector and Raphael checking out the car. I just need to wait until Bobby updates us. Do you think Morelli is capable of something like this?"

"If you would have asked me a week ago I would have said no. Now I just don't know what he is capable of." I sighed.

"Don't worry, we will figure this out." He said as he patted my knee. "I've seen you go through a lot over the years but the way you were tonight made me scared for you."

"I finally did the right thing for the right reasons." I put my hand on his. "I also found out I was completely wrong about someone I thought I knew."

"We all go through shit like that. Now you are in the right place with the right people who care about you." he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "He will be okay, he's tough."

"I know he's tough, he's Batman. But even superheros have their weakness and I worry that I am his." I confided

"You may be his weakness but you are also his strength. Things are really going to change around here now." he gave a slight laugh

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Come on Steph, you are moving in here. You and Ranger are finally a couple." he smiled

"But no one ever...damn Rangeman ESP." I gave him a smile. "Hope everyone will be okay with it. What's the pool this week?" I asked him

"uhmmm" he looked at the ceiling.

"Tank"

"This week it was how long it would take you to move back here." he confessed

"Who won?" I smiled

"Ram, that bastard won $1k" he shook his head

"You lost?" I asked him

"I had you coming back in 24 hours." he shrugged

"It was more like 60?" I guessed

"It was 56 hours and he had 55. Closest without going over." Tank sighed

"You didn't think I would make it long out there alone?" I asked

"I know you can take care of yourself just fine. I figured you would miss him too much." Tank admitted

"I did, I really did." I confessed.

"It's how it's supposed to be now." he nodded

"So what will you bet on once I live here?" I teased

"Wow! With you living here there will be a bunch of side pools. How late will she sleep today? How long will she exercise before she gives up? How many donuts will she sneak in? How long till Ranger allows you to have Ella making Cakes and desserts? How many times a day will you skip the stairs and take the elevator? The possibilities are endless." he finished and we both laughed

The door opened and we jumped to our feet. Bobby walked out with Ranger behind him. "Sprained wrist, scrapes and cuts. Some stitches in his back and head. Possible concussion and one hell of a headache." Bobby explained as I went to hug Ranger as gently as I could. I wrapped my arms around his waist being careful not to put my hands on his back.

"I'm fine Babe." He smiled at me as he pulled me tighter against him.

"He should take it easy and get some rest, but he won't do it." Bobby shook his head.

Ranger pulled me through the hall keeping one arm around my waist and we went into a conference room. Lester and Cal were already seated at the big table as Tank followed us and took his seat. Ranger sat down at the head of the table and I moved into the chair beside him. He rested his wrist on the table, he had a splint on it.

"Hector checked the car. Looks like a homemade bomb with a timer." Tank sighed as he read his text

"How?" Lester asked as he looked to Tank.

"I was in with Steph and then called Ranger from the hallway." Tank sighed

"When I got there I told you to stay in the hall, my fault." Ranger told him

"Looks like someone tossed it in your window, could have been set for 2 minutes or 5 minutes. It could have been just to scare you or meant to kill you." Tank told him.

"Morelli is in the wind." Hal said as he came into the room. "No one knows anything. He took emergency leave from work."

"That was quick." I shook my head. "How did you find out already?"

"Babe" Ranger smiled.

"It doesn't really help us." Tank explained. "This could be because he was so shook up from his talk with Stephanie. The way he came charging out of the apartment building." he shook his head "He was pissed. He was talking to himself, and punched the fence where the dumpster is a few times before jumping into his truck and then he peeled out of the lot going from zero to fifty."

"I hope he's okay." I said quietly.

"I would have followed him, but decided to check on Stephanie instead." Tank told the group

"I'm glad you did."Ranger nodded at him.

"It's time to tell her everything we know Boss." Tank looked at Ranger and Ranger didn't even look mad. He just nodded.

"You've been holding out on me?" I asked him

"Not exactly. I was just waiting to tell you some things we were thinking about until you made your decision. I didn't want you influenced by circumstantial evidence." he explained "I wanted you to make your decisions based on how you felt and not what you were told. Believe me, I had already planned on telling you this stuff."

"Okay, so tell me now." I insisted.

"Should we leave the room?" Cal asked.

"No." I told them

Tank got up and left. "What's going on?" I was confused.

"We did some investigating." Cal began

"It's just..." Lester began "We didn't understand all of the work that Morelli was doing while you were in the hospital. It seemed like he should have been around more."

"I thought maybe it was because you were in a coma and he didn't think you could hear him. Then I realized our guys were spending more time with you than he was." Hal sighed

Tank walked back in with an envelope and handed me a picture. "During your time in the hospital Ram spotted Morelli a few times with Terri Gilman." I raised my eyebrows as I looked at the picture of Terri and Joe hugging on his porch.

"They would meet at his house or hers. Our guys only ever saw them hug on the porch. I was giving him the benefit, assuming she was just a friend giving comfort to a friend." Tank explained.

"Okay, not real surprised." I admitted

He handed me another picture. Joyce's house she was in the doorway and Morelli was on the front porch smiling. I looked up.

"I followed him another time while you were in the hospital. He ended up at Joyce Barnhardt's house and went in. I don't know if anything else happened." Cal explained.

"Okay, that's disgusting." I made a face.

"I saw Morelli meet with a guy the morning after you were grabbed. The guy resembled the description you gave me of your kidnapper in the ski mask. Of course I don't know if it was him but the height and build match the description. " Hal told me as he passed me the picture. Joe was on the sidewalk talking to a guy I had never seen before.

"and?" I asked as he handed me more pictures

"He was giving him money." he finished

"WHAT?" I blew out a breath as I finally laid my eyes on the picture of Joe handing money over to the guy.

"Steph we have no proof of anything. It's all just circumstantial." Tank jumped in.

"I think he hired the guy to grab you so that he could save you. He wanted to finally be the one who rescued you." Ranger said calmly "I thought he was a good cop and he was smarter than all of this. He got sloppy because he was too emotionally involved."

"I don't know if I can believe that, but I know it makes sense." I sat back in the chair and then looked over to Ranger. "I know you're right." I nodded my head

"He wanted to be the one who saved you, guess he didn't care how it happened." Cal shrugged.

I thought about it and I became angry. I started shaking my head and jumped up. "This is really sick! How could he put me through that? Knowing I was afraid to be alone and in the dark? He has this weirdo put me in a straight jacket in a cellar?" I was standing with both hands on the table.

"WHAT?" Ranger yelled slamming his fist on the table, he flinched with pain from his wrist. I immediately felt bad for being the cause of his pain. I moved closer to him and laid my hand on his arm. He patted my hand and nodded for me to sit down.

"We didn't know all of that. Morelli just sent a text saying some guy in a ski mask grabbed you and he was able to save you and that you were fine." Tank explained. "I offered to come over or send Bobby over. He didn't want us involved in any way. I came over anyway just to see you but if you remember he sent me right back out the door."

"Oh." I said sitting down

"We should have went to see Stephanie and made sure. Not let him push us out." Lester sighed

"It's okay, I shouldn't have never left here." I forced a smile.

"Tell us the details." Ranger said as he clenched his fist. "Please" he added

"I went to Morelli's house, he asked me to meet him there. He wasn't home so I let myself in. I was letting Bob out the back door when the guy came out of nowhere. He told me not to scream, so I stomped on his foot." Hal laughed at that.

"He hit me in the head with something." I said as I felt the back of my head where there was still a lump. Ranger noticed and stood to check the lump. He gently rubbed the back of my head and then pulled it to his chest and kissed me on top.

"We thought you were hanging out with Morelli or the dog." Tank looked down. "We really let you down."

"It's okay, it's over now." I smiled at him. "It's not your fault."

"So what happened when you woke up?" Cal asked

I hesitated and looked at Ranger but he had no expression at all. "My legs were tied to a chair with rope in a dark cellar and I was in a straight jacket." Ranger's face was still blank but now he squeezed his fist that was still on the table. "I tried to find out who he was and why he was doing this. He only would say he was holding me for her and was waiting for her. He left me for a while I don't know how long. I didn't have the sense to try to keep track of time. I was having a panic attack." I finished

"Why? What scared you so much? Just the whole thing?" Cal asked

"He left me alone in the dark for a while." I told him looking down at my feet.

"Sick bastard." Ranger said under his breath. "I wonder if Morelli had him say her to throw you off. Maybe it wasn't Morelli but it just seems like he is the only choice for this. Jeanne Ellen would have a better plan."

"He came back and sat with me reading a book waiting for his boss who was supposedly a woman. Then Joe came crashing in and the guy escaped while he was untying me." I finished

"Reading a book?" Cal asked

"Yeah, weird right? It was like he was babysitting me." I shook my head. "Keeping himself busy."

"Sounds like a normal guy, except for the whole straight jacket and cellar thing." Lester shrugged

"I wish I had known all of this. I should have asked you instead of giving you the silent treatment." Ranger admitted and every man looked at him.

"I was being an idiot." I told him. "And that night, after he got me home. UGH! He never took me to the hospital for my head. He told me he called it in but he probably never did. Give me your phone." I demanded from Hal.

He handed it over and I typed in a number as Hal looked to Ranger "She left hers in my truck." Tank said quietly.

"Gazarra please." I said when I got the dispatch desk.

"Gazarra." Eddie answered

"Hey Eddie, it's Stephanie. I need to know if anyone reported a guy kidnapping me yesterday." I told him as I listened to his answer. "Yes, I'll explain later. I just need to know what came out of the investigation." I listened "Okay thanks. Anything about Ranger's Porsche?" I listened to him while every eye in the room was on me. "Thank you and give my best to Shirley and the kids. Yes I will call you if I need help, I promise." I assured him

"What did he say?" Tank asked

"They think the bomb is home made as well." I handed the phone back to Hal. I pushed back from the table and put my head between my legs.

"He didn't report it." Ranger announced as he rubbed my neck. My head was spinning. I couldn't breath.

"I can't believe this. He saved me and brought me home. He left to go check on the investigation. When he got back he woke me but had turned off the lights. I should have realized something right there. He acted like I was being ridiculous when I wanted the lights turned on." I was sobbing but kept my head down. Ranger never stopped rubbing my neck.

Everyone was silent, all waiting for me to get control. I heard someone leave the room. I finally sat back up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm sorry." I told them as Cal came back in the room with water for me. "Thank you."

Tank called to have someone bring up my purse and phone from the truck.

"Babe, we all understand. No one is judging you for being upset. We have all been betrayed on different levels and we all handle it differently." Ranger assured me.

"But I don't think any of us have been betrayed like that. I think you are handling it pretty well, beautiful. If it was one of us we would probably either tear this room apart or be in jail for killing people." Lester assured me as everyone have a nod.

"I don't want to upset you anymore and at the risk of giving the boss a heart attack, can you please tell us anything important Morelli said when you ended things with him? I'm only asking you now because it's still fresh in your head." Tank asked.

"Let me think, I don't want to mess up the words." I told him as I put my elbows on the table and leaned my head into my hands before looking up to speak. "There was the typical he will leave you, he will throw you away. Don't come crawling back to me." I paused and looked at Ranger. "Did I just see you roll your eyes?"

"Babe" Ranger said with a smirk.

"I should have died in the hospital because it would have been easier." with this Hal blew out a frustrated breath. "I should have kept my legs closed."

"What?" Lester asked me but Ranger silenced him with a look.

"Sorry I know tmi, but I am just going through the conversation in my head, because apparently between the I love yous and the it's over I became a slut" I explained

"That's bullshit." Hal shook his head and Tank gave him a look.

"Go on" Tank spoke

"He said it went farther than he meant for it to go. Seeing Ranger in the hospital suffering for days was priceless, he actually enjoyed that. Even happy it seemed." I stopped and drank some water.

"He said If I had died Ranger would have probably shot himself in the head. Then he said it was all worth it." I got it all out and took a deep breath trying to keep my composure while everyone sat there quietly. I kept taking deep breaths so I wouldn't cry but still the tears formed and I wiped my eyes. "That's about all I can think of."

Both Cal and Hal sat identically with one elbow on the table and their mouths covered by one hand. Tank stared at me for a bit and then looked at Ranger before finally deciding to look down at the papers in front of him. Lester was looking at me but kept glancing at Ranger. No one spoke right away and it seemed everyone was in shock. "I should have asked more questions I guess. When he dropped the final bombshell on me he was half way out the door. I just couldn't get myself together to ask for more information." I confessed.

Finally Ranger spoke. "None of this conversation leaves this room EVER. Stephanie has trusted us all here and shared with us some very personal information." He started calmly before exhaling a deep breath. "I know I don't have to defend her to any of you." and then he looked at me. "Don't think for one second any of us here have any thought in our minds except for anger. We all know you and Morelli's words change nothing."

"My opinion of you is still the same. A beautiful pain in the ass." Lester admitted with a laugh. Ranger started to give him a look, but instead the corners of his mouth went up a bit.

Cal and Hal nodded at the same time before Tank spoke "You know." was all he had to say to me.

"With all of that being said, if you get your hands on him you must keep him alive. I need to speak to him and figure out what part he plays in this. He is a cop and this could get ugly so if you would like to leave the room now I will completely understand and hold nothing against you. You do not have to be involved in this in any way. This is not an official Rangman thing, this is personal for me. "

Hal seemed to answer for the group. "It's personal for us too."

Ranger looked around and everyone sat up taller. No one got up at all. Everyone gave some kind of nod in their own way. "We need to finish this now. Nothing like that is going to happen again. Until both Morelli and Jeanne Ellen are found Stephanie will not be left alone EVER." he told them and then looked at me.

"Sorry Babe but I am begging you not to fight me on this." Every head turned to me.

"I promise I won't fight it and I won't do anything stupid." I assured him "Believe it or not I am actually really afraid right now. This is the first time I am not running on adrenaline. I am running on fumes. I feel like I am barely keeping it together."

Ranger reached over and put his arm around my shoulders. "I will do everything I can to make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. I will die before I let either one of them hurt you again."

"Don't say that! Morelli wants you dead and Jeanne Ellen wants me dead. This will not be easy trying to find two different people while we both are on our guard. Don't assign too many guys to me that you are alone." I told him as I reached for his hand.

"I will call in some reinforcements from Boston. The Miami guys are still following the leads there." Tank explained

I sat up straight and kept Ranger's hand in mine as I addressed them all. "I want you all to know if anything happens to Ranger I can guarantee you I will not go back to Morelli ever. If Ranger decides he is done with me tomorrow, I will still never go back to Morelli." I assured them "I don't want any of you ever thinking I will be that stupid."

"Don't talk like that. I am not going anywhere and I am not getting rid of you ever. I know you are upset right now but don't think that way. It's not good for you to go down that road and let his asinine thoughts into your head." Ranger squeezed my hand.

"I know this may be hard Stephanie, but would you call Morelli?" Tank asked as Ram came in with my purse and handed it to me.


	16. Chapter 16- Closing a door

Ch 16- Closing a door

"What do you want me to say?" I sighed as I looked at Tank

"Just basically see what he has to say. Try to ask him about his involvement, where is he, why did he take leave from work." Tank suggested "We can put it on speaker.

Ranger put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to do this." he told me softly

"I'm fine." I assured him as I hit the speed dial. I made a mental note to remove him from speed dial ASAP. I clicked the speaker button just in time because he answered on the first ring.

"Yes?"

"Joe." I said

"What's up Cupcake?" he asked as Ranger rolled his eyes.

"Where are you?" I asked him

"I needed to get away, take a break from things." he explained.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Why? Do you want to see me?" I could imagine him smiling on the other end.

I hesitated. "Yes, I think there are some things we need to discuss."

"I think we just about said everything we needed to say, unless you want to have some wild gorilla sex?" he asked

"I want to talk to you." I tried to ignore his sex comment

"Well, after our little chat about you choosing to sleep with that dangerous lunatic, don't think we have much more to say. If he thinks you are any good in bed it's because of me, remember I am your first and you can never change that." his voice changed as Hal shook his head. I tried not to look at Ranger to watch his reactions.

"I just don't like the way things ended. Can I come over to the station and bring you some Pinos and we can talk?" I asked as I tried my best to sound nice

"I'm not at the station. I'm taking time off, like I said I need a break." he sounded a bit calmer.

"Can I come to where you are?" I asked as Tank nodded his approval.

"Did you change your mind? Be honest do you see how stupid it was to think he would commit to you? Don't you know you are nothing but a conquest to him? Once he screwed you the next conquest was getting you away from me. Now that he achieved that he will throw you away like yesterdays garbage. This is your last chance to walk away from him and come back into my arms where you belong." he told me

"Joe." my voice cracked

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Did you already get tossed out by him? Did you go running to him and tell him you chose him and he laughed and kicked you to the curb?" Joe was unrelenting.

"Do you think this is easy for me? We've been through a lot together. We have a history." I explained letting my tears come.

"Are you crying? Remember all of the times I wiped away your tears? You have no one to do that now." he paused "I feel sorry for you Cupcake. You threw away happiness for...I don't even know how to describe it. Friends with Benefits? Fuck buddy?"

"Don't be cruel." I warned him

"Oh I'm sorry but weren't you the cruel one tonight? Oh Joe let's be friends, I know I am throwing away my future. Thanks for standing by my side while I was in the hospital but it was all a waste because I am just a whore hungry for a new dick." he mocked my voice. "I wanna know what he said to you to make you think you had something with him. What lies did he feed you so he could get this big conquest?"

"It's not like that." Everyone in the room was either staring at me or the phone I had placed on the table. I wondered if this little soap opera would go on forever. I needed to find a way to get more information, but I couldn't bring myself to lie about my feelings for him.

"It's exactly what it's like. What I can't figure out just yet is what was his angle? Did he do this to screw with your head or was his goal to screw with mine? I mean he was screwing you, but was it more about me or you? Speaking of screwing, I need to know did you do it when we were together?" he inquired.

"No, I didn't." I told him

"I guess it doesn't matter anyway, you're probably lying. I hate the person you are now. You allowed him to change you into this lying, cheating, whoring bitch. Hell he even has you convinced you are good at your job. If you can even call it a job." he laughed and I took in a deep breath.

"Can we just talk in person?" I asked him "I know you're mad, and you are just being mean to hide how you feel."

"No Steph, because you won't come alone. You will bring Ranger's thugs. You are not the girl I wanted to marry. You are someone I don't even know anymore. It's like you have become the Rangeman whore." he took a breath and Cal's eyes got wide with anger. "Before you say anything let me clearly spell out my feelings so there will be no misunderstanding." he began as I sighed.

"You decided this. This is all because of your choices. You had the chance for a perfect happy life with me and you chose wrong. Your mom would have been happy, my mom would have been happy. The entire Burg would be celebrating. I did buy you a ring, I was waiting for the right time. Right now we could be working on our Mini Morelli clan." he paused and I looked over at Ranger who had a disgusted look on his face.

Joe sighed "Damn it! I still love you, I can't believe I still love you. After all that you have done to me, I am the biggest glutton for punishment. I don't know how I could have been so screwed up, you are a damn walking disaster and I am lucky you didn't completely ruin my life. We could have had it all, but it's okay I will be over this soon and find someone better. Yes I still love you, but it's over and I don't want you anymore."

Then his voice changed "I never wanted it to go so far, that's true. BUT I wish you had died in that hospital. I would have been able to remember you as the sweet and spunky Cupcake I knew and loved. My cupcake, the sweet tasting girl I ever had. Having you on the floor of the bakery that first time, will forever be etched in my brain. Admit it, I was the best you ever had and that's why you didn't want to let me go." he laughed

I looked around the room and the looks went from disgusted to angry to surprised. "Joe I told you" I began.

He cut me off. "As I told you before I would also have the extra bonus of knowing Ranger would off himself if you died because his lunatic ex-girlfriend did it because of him. Your Batman would be consumed with guilt and then I would be rid of the both of you." He breathed out a quick laugh. "Imagine all of the attention my boys would be getting. Every woman in the Burg would be fighting to be the first to comfort me."

"I don't understand how you could have helped her." I shook my head

"Oh you don't? It's okay for him to pursue my girlfriend? It's okay for him to jump in any chance he got? What a snake, slithering in whenever he saw the smallest opening. I guess that's okay with you. It's just not okay for me to show you a peak into his past I guess. I know exactly what he is, Jeanne Ellen told me all about his nasty past. Be prepared Cupcake, because you will end up in the garbage. He will throw you away. He can't give you the life you deserve. Maybe when he's done with you he will go back to Jeanne Ellen, she is very hot in bed. Not as good as you but very close. I'm glad I helped her fuck with Ranger's head." he gave out a slight laugh.

"How can you? How could you?" I was sobbing and trying to take deep breaths to control myself.

"Oh, are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did I ruin your happiness and pick some loser over you? No, so you can quit with the poor me tears.. You deserve each other, unfortunately it won't last for long. I pity you because you threw happiness away with both hands on the promise of a life you can never have. It's pathetic." he took a deep breath.

"And to all of you on speaker who are listening to this call, " he began "Fuck you." and then he hung up.

I put both elbows on the table and made my hands into a steeple. I leaned forward and put my face against them as I closed my eyes and gave out a deep breath. Still crying I was trying to control myself.

"WOW!" Lester said

"So much hate." Cal shook his head

"And jealousy." Hal told him

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Stephanie. It did help us thought." Tank spoke calmly as I looked at him confused. "It tells us he probably had nothing to do with the bomb or he would have brought it up. He would have enjoyed bragging about it to you. We also were able to trace the call and we know he is in the vicinity of Newark Airport."

"Don't worry, we got this Steph." Hal assured me.

"It WILL be okay." Lester spoke next

Tank gave me a nod and Cal walked over and patted my shoulder. "You're like my little sister."

"Sure." I told him as I finally got control of myself.

"Everyone here loves you Steph, this changes nothing. If anything it brings us closer." Cal said as he leaned down and rubbed my cheek with his hand. I gave him a smile and he reached in and hugged me before standing up.

"Okay we need everyone on this. I want Morelli AND Jeanne Ellen found." Ranger told his men. They all nodded and left the room, but I grabbed Tank's hand.

"None of this was your fault. I know Ranger will always be there for me, but I also know you will be right there to help too. I am so grateful for you especially in the last month. I never did thank you properly." I stood and hugged him and spoke into his ear. "I heard everything you said when I was asleep and you gave me strength to keep trying to wake up."

When I pulled back he had a huge smile on his face. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You are a little sister to us all." He took a step away and then turned around "except to Ranger" he laughed before leaving.

Ranger stood and took my hand. He led me back in his apartment and he pulled me to the couch with him and wrapped his arms around me. "I know right now you are upset and probably full of stress and energy but just give me a moment here." He leaned his cheek against mine. "Just let me hold you."

"Are you really okay?" I asked him.

"Honestly?" he pulled his head back and looked at me. "I am honored you chose me and I want to celebrate. At the same time I am trying to control my fury and rage. I want to kill them both and I want to make this all disappear. Listening to him say all of that stuff to you and having to stay quiet...it was maddening. I wanted to scream how he was so wrong. I wanted to defend your honor I wanted to tell him that I love you. I wanted him to know he had no chance because I would never let you go like he did. I wanted to comfort you so you wouldn't cry."

"I know." I assured him

"Do you Babe? Do you really understand the depth of my love for you?" he asked

"You would kill for me." I said quietly thinking of Abruzzi.

"I have, I would and I will. I'm not trying to scare you, I just want you to understand that you mean everything to me I know how you are and I know you will analyze everything he said. Then you may decide to doubt me. Don't ever doubt my love."He kissed my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered to him

"I love you too Babe. I am just mad at myself for being so hurt that I allowed myself to ignore you and abandon you when you needed me. I am barely hanging on here, if I wasn't holding you in my arms I would be in my car finding Morelli to kill him."

"Ranger." I leaned back against the couch. "You can't always be there for me every second of the day. It was my fault for rushing to get back to my apartment. I wanted to stay here but I couldn't ask. I needed to prove something to myself but it didn't help either one of us. This is on me, I screwed up so don't take the blame for this one. You have never abandoned me."

"You just really have no idea how hard it was for me to keep quiet when Morelli was on the phone. I didn't realize I had that much strength. If he was in front of me I would have lost it. How can he claim he loves you but speak to you with such hatred? So vile and nasty." he shook his head.

"I am still not used to you speaking so much and telling me how you feel." I told him as I leaned in against him.

"It feels good to tell you more of my thoughts and feelings. I know that phone call was hard for you, and I am proud of you Babe." he held me tighter

"I never want to speak to him again." I had tears in my eyes and he leaned over and kissed me cheek.

"Don't let him get into your head. He's wrong about everything." he assured me

"Would you have, you know, ended things if I died?" I asked

"First of all I wasn't giving up on you. Secondly if you didn't make it, I would have died in a way. I would not take my own life, but my heart. Well, I would be done emotionally. I've been there before and I would retreat back to that place. It would be the only way for me to move forward." he confessed

"Were you hurt by what he said about me being a whore or talking about when he took my virginity?" I asked

"Nope, not at all. I know who you are and he will never convince me of anything else. I don't care who there was before me I know there will never be anyone after me. You're stuck with me forever. Please stop thinking about the crap he said." He kissed me again and smiled

"Ranger, I don't deserve you." I kissed him.

"I used to think I didn't deserve you, I still ponder it from time to time. But now I know we make each other better and deserve each other. We deserve to be happy with each other." he reminded me.

"Thank you." I told him

"Babe." he said as I laughed

"What's so funny?" he asked me

"I was just thinking how I used to interpret your Babe's." I laughed again

"What?" he smiled

"The way you say Babe. Sometimes a question, sometimes with yearning, sometimes with disappointment or frustration. It wasn't always easy." I smiled

"I might not always be so talkative and may occasionally still do the Babe thing." he warned me.

"I know you will." I smiled before I stood up and went into the kitchen. "Did Bobby give you something or do you need something?" I asked him checking the pill bottles to look for aspirin.

"For what?" he asked

"I know you have a headache." I told him. "It's in your eyes."

"I let him numb me for the stitches, but I was trying to get back to you." he explained as I shook my head. I brought him aspirin and orange juice.

"Thank you." he said taking the pills and taking a gulp from the glass before passing it back to me to set on the table. "Babe, I want to keep you safe and not make you feel like I am smothering you. That's why I backed off. It drove me crazy you wanted to move back to your apartment. And when you let Morelli stay the night?" he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "It destroyed me. All I could picture was him in your bed. I should have stayed away from your apartment but I couldn't. I don't know what I would have done if you and he were having sex when I came in to check on you."

"But when I had the nightmares, you were the one who was there for me. Even though you were angry with me, you still comforted me. I wouldn't have been able to sleep without your help. I was so stupid to leave here, I should have talked to you. I am willing to work hard to keep us together. I have been so selfish and made you wait so long." I explained as I reached out my hand and rubbed his chest.

"I wasn't angry, I was disappointed and hurt. I am not mad you took so long to realize your decision. I let you think for years that I couldn't commit but in fact I was committed to you from the first day we met. We are both really screwed up people, but maybe together we are redeemable. Well at least you are." he confessed as he put his hand over mine.

"Me? There is hope for both of us don't worry. There is nothing you could ever do or have done to make me believe you don't deserve happiness." I smiled at him.

"Don't stop believing." he said and then realized it and smiled. "Just a city boy..." he laughed

"Born and raised in south Detroit. I can't sing!" We laughed together. "How are we sitting here laughing after all that has happened?"

"You make me happy." he shrugged

"I still can't believe you went into my bedroom to get me a pillow while Morelli was sleeping in the bed." I laughed.

He smiled "You needed it and he was in the way."

"You are insane. That was completely crazy." I shook my head. "Seriously Ranger you have some set of balls to come in knowing he was there just to check on me."

"Hey you needed me." he flashed that 200 watt grin.

"How did you know at precisely the right time? I mean the first night you were sitting in there watching me. Creepy but appreciated." I leaned into his shoulder.

"Honestly? I was sitting in the hallway leaning against your door. I was contemplating whether I should go in and kill him or go in and throw you over my shoulder and bring you back here kicking and screaming. I think I was more afraid of pissing you off." his chest shook with silent laughter.

"and?" I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I felt you, I can't explain it. I knew you needed me right at that moment. I opened the door and then you were there. You were on the couch having a panic attack. When you have those nightmares I feel so helpless." He admitted

"Are you crazy? You are what gets me through it, the one who calms me down. Ever since I met you, you have this calming effect on me." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you need ice for your wrist?" I asked him.

"It's okay right now." he said raising his right hand showing off the brace.

"I guess the bright side here is I would not have ended things with him if I was still living here. That would have been too harsh." I told him

"Babe."

"I'm sorry about your cuts and your wrist. It was very scary for me to see you thrown back when the car exploded." I leaned into his shoulder gently.

"I thought you would be used to cars blowing up by now." he teased

"I am, but not with you so close to them. What if you had gotten in?" I looked into his eyes as mine got teary.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore today. I am here with you and we are finally together." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Just made me see things a little differently. Made me realize how it felt for you all of the times you had to save me from certain death." I whispered.

"I understand that. It's scary. We've been through so much, and now here we are." He pulled me against his chest and held me tightly.

"I can't believe this. It all seems like a dream." I smiled

"Let's see if we are really dreaming." he lifted an eyebrow before giving me a long passionate mind blowing kiss. He pushed me flat against the couch and laid his body on top of mine. He was pressing his waist against me and I moaned.

"I'm still not sure if I'm awake. " I teased

"No more dreaming Babe. You are wide awake and we are exactly where we should be." Then he thought for a moment. "Actually we should be in the bedroom." with that he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom.

"Hey, your stitches! Your wrist!" I warned him, but he ignored me


	17. Chapter 17- The Manoso Family

Ch. 17- The Manoso Family

I woke up tangled in sheets. Ranger was next to me with his back to me. I looked at his back and sighed. He had several cuts and scrapes and two areas with stitches. I rubbed his shoulder gently and he rolled over to me, then seemed to think twice and rolled onto his stomach.

"Morning." he smiled at me.

"How are you?" I ran my fingers through his hair on the side.

"I'm okay." he took his hand and rubbed the side of my face.

"How's your head?" I asked as I moved my hand to the back of his head and gently touched the stitches there.

"I can deal with it." he forced a smile.

"Jerk." I jumped up and went for his pills and juice.

When I came back to the room he was still laying on his stomach. "Sit up so you can take these." I told him.

He pulled himself to the side of the bed and pushed up until he was sitting. The sheet draped over his lap. "Thanks Babe" he looked up at me and took the pills and juice.

"You must really be in pain to take these without arguing."

"Just my head and my wrist, My back is fine." he admitted.

"Well, I just want you to take it easy today. Let the guys do their searching thing and we can search through the computer." I told him as he stood up.

"The first thing you need to do is get on some boxers or shorts." I headed for the closet.

"You don't enjoy seeing me naked anymore?" he teased

"You need rest and if you stay like that I won't be able to allow you any rest." I laughed as I handed him his black silk boxers.

Ella had already been in and left Breakfast on the table. I made sure he started eating before I jumped in the shower. I got out and dried my hair a bit before getting dressed. I smiled as I put on my Rangeman panties. I settled for the black cargo pants but added a red shirt rather than black. When I came out into the kitchen he wasn't there. I grabbed myself a bagel and went looking for him. I found him quickly in his office.

"Thought you might have run out on me." I joked

"Not a chance. I need the rest for the fight that is coming up." he hugged me around the waist as I stood next to him. "Also I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"What are you checking out?" I asked him as I looked at the computer.

"Well, Hector tried his best to pinpoint Morelli's location from the phone call and it seems he was close to Newark airport, so I have been checking passenger lists." he told me

"Explain the search." I pulled a chair next to him

"When you trace a cell phone call you don't get an exact address just an area."he explained.

I nodded "So is he listed on any flights?"

"No." he shook his head.

"Well, that's disappointing." I sighed "I need to ask you, does Jeanne Ellen have a working key fob?"

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I allowed her access once maybe twice to use our programs to do some searches. Every time she finished we immediately killed the signal She only had access to the garage and 4th floor. He assured me.

We spent the morning searching different leads but came up with nothing. I convinced him to let me help him take a shower so he would be clean before I put medicine on his wounds. Turns out our will power was useless and we ended up in the bed.

"You need to let me put the medicine on you now." I said as I got out of the bed.

"You are the best medicine for me." he smiled "If you keep walking around like that you're going to be in trouble."

"Ugh" I groaned as I grabbed my clothes and got dressed. I got his pills from the kitchen and grabbed some triple antibiotic to put on his back. There was a knock on the door, so I went to check it out.

"Hey Steph." Bobby smiled as he came in carrying his medical bag.

"Have you been able to keep our patient resting?" he asked as I followed him to the bedroom.

"Mostly." I smiled

"This doesn't look very restful." Bobby smiled as Ranger laid on his stomach with the sheet just covering his butt. He was looking out the window.

"Hey Bobby." Ranger smiled at him.

Bobby did an exam while I left the room. I called Ella and asked her to bring up lunch. I cleaned up the table from breakfast and took my anti-anxiety pills. I had slept well last night, and I was hoping I could keep the nightmares away. Ella came up with sandwiches and I thanked her with a hug before she was on her way. Finally Bobby called me into the bedroom.

"Everything is healing well. No concussion and the wrist should be better in a couple of days since it's only a mild sprain. I still expect some headaches for a day or son. Other than that the Boss is cleared for duty." he smiled

"Thanks Bobby. So good to hear." I hugged him as he headed for the door, he suddenly turned back.

"Put on some clothes and don't spend too much time on your back." he winked

"Get out of here." Ranger called after him.

"Time for lunch. Put on some clothes." I smiled at him as I left the room.

"I was almost done with my sandwich when he finally came out. "What took you so long?" I asked him.

"I was making dinner plans. We need to leave here at 5:00pm" he said as he sat down.

"We don't have to go anywhere." I told him.

"We are going to Newark, dinner is at 6:00." he smiled as he bit into his sandwich.

"For what?" I asked

"I want you to meet my family." he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"WHAT?" I nearly yelled

"Yeah it's time for this to happen Babe." he kept my hand in his.

"Are you sure? You don't really talk so much about them." I told him.

"I like to try to make it to a family party a few times a year, and I talk to my mom once every two to three months." he admitted

"Really? You should talk to your mom more." I was annoyed

"It's what I needed to do to make some distance, to protect them." he said as he finished his sandwich.

"Well at least you went to some parties." I shrugged

"Well, my family usually has some kind of party at least once a month." he laughed

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed

"I just like to try to keep them separate from my jobs." he admitted.

"But if anyone really wanted to, they could figure it out. Is that why you don't have any pictures up?" I finished my sandwich and took the plate to the sink.

"Of course people could figure out I have a family. If I don't seem close to them no one would see them as a way to get at me. The lack of pictures? I just don't want people to think I am close to them, if someone were to get in here." he shrugged "Also, seeing the pictures all of the time would make me all warm and fuzzy and I can't afford to be warm and fuzzy on missions."

"I like warm and fuzzy." I teased as I walked to his chair and pulled him in for a hug with his head against my chest.

"Only here with you." he said quietly as he turned and kissed my chest.

"So why do you suddenly want me to meet them?" I asked as I pushed him away.

"I am done with my government contract. I am all about security now, I have built a very good company. You have shown me it's time to let people in a little. " he smiled at me as I took his plate to the sink.

"I need to go and get ready." I told him as I went into the bedroom.

"We aren't leaving for four hours." he laughed

We were sitting in front of his parent's house and I was trying to gather the courage to get out. "Come on Babe, you have faced more danger than this." Ranger had the door open and was holding his hand out for me.

"Okay, but don't you dare leave my side." I told him as I climbed out of the car.

"I'll do my best." He smiled as he bent down to kiss my hand.

We walked towards the backyard. I heard loud voices and loud music. When we went through the back gate it was incredible. People dancing, kids playing, men playing dominoes in the corner. Suddenly everyone turned to look at us. There was a moment of silence and then everyone went back to what they were doing. What if they don't like me? I was about to be the only girl that Ranger had ever introduced to his family. Ranger was in black slacks and a blue shirt with a casual jacket and I was wearing a blue dress. I had thought it looked good but now I was worried that we looked too matchy matchy. Maybe they would think I was trying too hard.

"You really never brought a girl home? What about Rachel?" I asked as we walked towards the group gathered near a table.

"No, I married her right before I left on a mission. I came back, she had Julie and we got divorced. My family has met Julie a few times but I have never brought a woman to meet them." he assured me and then gave a big smile and squeezed my hand. "No pressure."

"Yeah right!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! What's up bro? Who's the hottie?" asked the guy who came over and hugged Ranger.

"Javier! This is Ms. Stephanie Plum" Ranger smiled as I extended my hand but he didn't take it. He looked down and then back up at me and pulled me into a big hug.

"Finally I meet you! My brother talks about you all of the time. Mom has been begging to meet you. Glad you woke from that coma because we never got to see him when you were in the hospital." His brother told me as Ranger glared. "Welcome." he kissed me on the cheek before releasing me.

"Where is mom?" Ranger asked,

"Kitchen" Javier answered as he took off for a loud group playing horse shoes.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"You talk about me?" I asked

"My brother hallucinates." Ranger smiled as he pulled me into a back door that opened into the kitchen, there was a woman pulling a cake from the oven She was wearing a beautiful red dress slightly covered by an apron. She looked over and smiled as us with her brown eyes as she set down the cake.

"Cuban Opera Cake, basically chocolate and coffee layer cake." he explained as I drooled. At least his mother knows about the importance of desserts.

"You must be Stephanie." His mother said smiling as she approached me. "I am so happy to finally meet you. Welcome." she kissed me on the cheek.

Then she looked at Ranger and slapped him in the face. She said something in Spanish before kissing his cheek and rubbing it. Ranger leaned closer to my ear. "She's a little upset that it took me so long to bring you here." he smiled and stood back

"Stephanie Plum this is my mother Mariposa Manoso." he introduced us.

"Call me Mari. I can't tell you how happy I am to meet the woman that has brought sunshine to my Carlos." she reached up and grabbed my cheek and gave it a little squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled

"Don't be nervous, we already love you. Since he met you we have all seen a change. Come now and let me take you around. Carlos, go talk to your Grandmother and beg for forgiveness before we make it to her." Mari warned.

"Will do." Ranger leaned down and kissed my hand before releasing it.

"Come with me, so many for you to meet." she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door into the back yard. We stopped I front of a pretty brown eyed girl who looked like her mother. "This is Angel." Mari smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Stephanie! Finally!" She smiled and reached out to hug me. After she pulled away she pointed across the yard. "That sexy man over there is my husband Mauricio." she gestured towards one of the men playing Dominoes "Mauricio!" she shouted and pointed at me.

"Hey Steph." he hollered as he waved and smiled from his seat at the table before getting back to his game.

"Those three little ones stuffing their faces are Rafael, Alberto ad Maria." she gestured to her children as we walked over to where they were eating. The table was full of children eating chicken with rice.

"Arroz con Pollo." Mari told me as I looked around trying to spot Ranger and when I caught his eye he was looking at me and smiling. He was sitting with his Grandma and holding her hand as she spoke to him.

"Ranger has a girlfriend." Rafael teased as he smiled at me.

"And she's pretty." another boy said

"That's my wonderful Manuel. He has good taste I think." A woman said as she walked straight up and hugged me. " Nice to finally see you. I'm Santanna."

"Wow! Beauty is crazy in this family." I raised my eyebrows looking at her long brunette hair.

"I love her already!" a man said coming up to hug Santanna from behind "I'm Miguel." he explained as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"It's really so nice to meet you all." I told them

"You have a lot of family to meet.. Next to my son there is beautiful Veronica." Santanna smiled as the girl looked up. She seemed very shy and immediately looked back at her food.

"Hey! I want to meet her too!" joked a woman walking up with short brown hair. She had a baby in each arm.

"My sister Celia." Angel explained.

"Wow! Twins?" I asked

"Yes, this is Vanessa and Liliana." She introduced me as she handed me a baby. "Help me out here for a second please Vanessa is going to freak out if I don't get this gas out of her." She put the baby on her shoulder and began to pat her back.

I looked down at the sweet little face in my arms. She was staring up at me with big beautiful brown eyes. I moved back and forth and smiled at her. It felt pretty wonderful. I looked up and scanned the room. They were all loud, dancing eating and hugging No one was flipping out or waving their hands around. This backyard was full of love. Suddenly someone came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Looks good on you ." Ranger smiled

"She's a natural." Another girl said walking up. "I'm Leya the one who used to put Ranger in dresses." she laughed

"This is my oldest and meanest sister." Ranger explained.

"You looked so cute." she reached out and pinched his cheek.

"I'm Alberto." a young boy announced as he stepped out from behind Leya. He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you." I told him

"My perfect gentleman." Leya smiled.

"Wow! You are all so nice and welcoming." I told them still rocking the baby.

"She was nervous you wouldn't like her." Ranger explained as I elbowed him in the ribs.

"You should be nervous we will keep her and get rid of you." Angel joked and they all laughed.

Mari took my hand. "Come with me. You need to meet Carlos' father."

"Stephanie, we are celebrating Alberto's birthday in two weeks. I expect you there." Leya told me as I handed the baby to her.

"I'll be there." I assured her as I was whisked away. MY head was spinning , I was trying to remember everyone's names. I turned back and Ranger was joking around and laughing with his siblings but his eyes were on me. He gave me a wink and I gave him a smile.

"Anton, I have someone for you to meet." Mari said as she approached the tall tan and gorgeous man at the grill. He turned around and flashed a 200 watt smile. Like father, like son.

"Stephanie! " He exclaimed as he grabbed me and lifted me off of my feet pulling me into a strong hug. "I've waited for a long time to meet you, I had hoped it would be sooner." he smiled

"How does everyone know about me?" I asked them

"Stephanie, Carlos has talked about you since the moment he met you." Mari pulled me into a chair next to her beside the grill.

"At first it was this crazy blue eyed girl with unruly curls that hated guns." Anton laughed

"Then this brunette beauty who doesn't ever give up." Mari took my hand. "He told us several stories about cars blowing up, stalkers, landing in garbage. The many times you helped him and many times you have such a soft heart and help others."

"This crazy woman that always makes my day better." Anton smiled as he moved some sausage around on the grill.

"The woman who did everything to help bring Julie home." She smiled at me.

"It's not her fault but a garbage truck that was on fire rolled on top of my Porsche." He laughed

"Sometimes he came so worried about you he couldn't eat and other times with laughter about your latest job." she smiled

"He was always talkative if you were the subject." Anton smiled.

"And don't forget the woman who dates this cop and doesn't even see he isn't good enough for her." Mari said as she raised her eyebrows and squeezed my hand. I made a deep sigh.

"My favorite was the woman who should be with me. That's when we got together with Abuela Rosa and told him to make his move or shut his mouth." Anton laughed

"Anton!" she scolded. "We simply reminded him he had been talking about you for years. He needed to stop talking and take action. He had to fight for you. He needed to let you know how he felt"

"It was hard when you were in the hospital. He called but he never came to any parties or dinners. He couldn't bear to be away from you. I was worried what would become of him if you didn't wake up." Anton admitted.

"He was such a mess, I wanted to go to him. I wanted to comfort him and help him watch over you." she sighed

"He told us to stay away. He explained about the woman trying to hurt him by using people he loved." his father explained

"When you finally woke up, he called and he sounded so happy. He promised he would finally bring you to meet all of us. So, we had a party to celebrate you coming to meet our family and to celebrate you waking up. Now you are here and you are everything he said you would be." Mari said as she hugged me tight.

"Well, I can tell you that you never have to worry about the cop. I was always in love with Ranger, I just thought there was no future. He told me he wasn't that kind of man, so I guess I was trying to force myself to be happy with someone else." I admitted

"Well, I for one am very glad you didn't give up on him." Mari leaned in and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I am glad he finally went after what he wanted." Anton laughed "I guess that runs in the family." He raised his eyebrows at his wife and she rolled her eyes and then added a smile.

"This party is for me?" I asked

"Of course, didn't he tell you?" Mari asked

"No, but if he did I probably would have tried to get out of it." I admitted

"Be confident!" She ordered

"You are worth celebrating." Anton nodded

"I can't wait to hear all of the new stories from your adventures." she said excitedly.

"I will try not to blow up any more cars." I assured her

"Or funeral homes." Anton added

"That one wasn't her fault." Mari swatted him away with her hand and we all laughed loudly.

"I'm afraid to ask what is going on here." Ranger said as he came over handing me plate with a piece of the Opera cake. I took one bite and let out a moan.

"This is incredible Mari." I told her and she smiled before answering Ranger.

"He told me how much you loved dessert." she smiled before looking at her Carlos "Just getting to know each other." she smiled as I stood up and hugged him

"Sure." he gave them a knowing look as he wrapped his arms around me. I stood back and he kept his arm around my waist as I finished the cake.

"Did you want us to find the pictures from when your sisters put you in dresses?" Anton laughed.

"I would love to see those." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're killing me dad." Ranger shook his head

It was amazing to see him so relaxed around his family. Everyone called him Ranger except for his parents. I was no longer worried about how they felt about me, and I was a little surprised that they all knew so much about me. It really made me feel special and boosted my confidence knowing he had been talking about me to them for years. I know I had one more person to meet and I was nervous. Grandma Rosa was a very important person in Ranger's life and I wanted to impress her. I wanted her to love and accept me as it seemed everyone else did.

As we walked around and talked to everyone, no one had asked about his splint on his wrist, I guess they knew not to ask questions. We stopped by the horse shoes and the dominoes games. I met aunts and uncles and cousins. We stopped by the small playground and Ranger gave some piggy back rides while I pushed some kids in their swings.

A small woman suddenly appeared at Ranger's side. "Hello Stephanie." she smiled at me

"This is my Abuela Rosa." Ranger introduced us and she took a seat and patted the seat next to her. Mariposa and Anton walked over to join our little group.

"So nice to meet you Grandma Rosa." I smiled and sat down beside her. Then she began speaking in Spanish.

Mari and Anton laughed and I looked at them. "She told Carlos that you were more beautiful than he said."

"Thank you so much, but Ranger I mean Carlos is the beautiful one in our relationship." I told her and everyone laughed.

"Does she finally know you love her?" Rosa asked looking at Ranger

"Yes, I did as you said and told her about all of my feelings. You were right because she loved me too." Ranger smiled

"I can see that. The way you look at each other warms a mother's heart." Mari reached out and pulled him into a hug "You are not so cold anymore?" she gave him a sideways glance.

"Toasty warm." he smiled and she reached out to squeeze his cheek before Grandma Rosa began to speak in Spanish again

"She speaks English but she feels to truly express herself she needs to speak in Spanish." Ranger explained and then she spoke again. "She wants me to translate for her so she can speak to you." he sighed and looked at me. It was as if he was looking at me to see if I thought this was weird, but I just smiled back at him.

"First she tells me don't lie and translate exactly what she says." He smiled as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow and I laughed. She continued to speak as Mariposa and Anton looked on.

"Stephanie, she thinks you are beautiful and she is sad she didn't get to spend anytime with you before today." he paused and she used her other hand to wave towards him motioning for him to keep going as she spoke.

He took a deep breath "Carlos has been lonely since he came home from the Army. He punished himself for all of the duties he did there. And then for all of the dirty jobs he does now. He tried to push everyone away." he was shaking his leg. I wasn't used to him looking so uncomfortable and nervous.

"You broke the spell, you got through to his heart. I will be grateful to you forever." he spoke as she leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

I started to thank her but she held up her hand and continued to speak. "I'm not finished." Ranger laughed as he spoke. Mari and Anton gave a laugh as they stood together and he had his arm around his wife's shoulders.

She squeezed my hand again and looked directly into my eyes. "If you break his heart it will break yours as well. Don't run like you are used to doing. Don't fight this. Be happy and move forward and let things happen as they must. Allow yourself to be happy. You deserve it and so does my Carlos."

I tear fell from my eye. She wiped it from my cheek. "You love him and he loves you. That is simple. Now work hard and treat your relationship like you treat your job and never give up."

With that Ranger smiled. His Grandma stood up, pulling me with her. She pulled us both together with a big hug. She pulled back and then spoke again in Spanish. Ranger shook his head no but she nodded a yes. He shook it again and gave her a glare. She slapped him in the back of the head.

"She says now go and make some beautiful babies." he rolled his eyes as I raised my eyebrows and let my eyes open wide, before I found myself laughing along with everyone except Grandma Rosa who just smiled. I wasn't upset because I knew my family said embarrassing things too. I was happy to feel loved and accepted by his family.

With that he pulled me out onto the dance floor, and some salsa music came on. I froze and didn't know how to dance. "Oh white girl let me help you." Javier suddenly appeared behind me.

Ranger stepped back with a smile on his face as his brother stood next to me and explained to me the steps. "Left right left, right left right." he told me as he started counting. Once I was moving my feet correctly Ranger stepped in and took me in his arms. I just looked into his eyes and allowed him to direct my body around the floor. He kissed me and then leaned his forehead against mine. "You look so beautiful Babe."

"You make me feel beautiful." I blushed

He was singing in my ear along to the music and it was so incredibly sexy. Our feet moved swiftly as he occasionally turned me or spun me around. I had no idea he could dance. "This song..." He shook his head.

"What?" I asked him.

"Some of the words make me think of us." he smiled.

"English please?"

"With him your heart hurts, with me your feet hurt." He gave out a big laugh and then pulled me closer to him.

When the song stopped everyone was clapping. We both looked up and realized that we were alone on the floor. Some how during our dancing I was so focused on him I never noticed people leaving the dance floor. The music stopped and everyone was gathered around. I was looking around nervously when Mari smiled at me and gave me a nod. When I looked back at Ranger he was down on one knee.

 _ **Music playing during the salsa dance- watch?v=vSk_xOy6Bwc**_  
 _ **English translation of the lyrics- lyrics/Enrique-Iglesias-feat-Wisin/DUELE-EL-CORAZON/translation/english**_


	18. Chapter 18-Finally

Ch. 18- Finally

"Umm what are you doing?" I asked him as he smiled up at me. My eyes were wide with panic and he stroked my hand.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." he told me as he reached into his pocket. I turned to look around and everyone was smiling. Grandma Rosa was standing next to Anton and he had his arm around her.

"Stephanie Plum, we've been through so much together. There were so many times when we nearly lost each other. After all that we have been through lately I decided not to waste one more minute of our future. Life is much too short and I want to spend whatever time I have as your husband not your boyfriend. I can't promise you that we won't blow up anymore cars and I can't promise you that we won't end up in dangerous situations. But I can promise you that if you say yes I will do everything I can to make you feel happy and loved every minute of every day."

He held the box in front of me and opened it up. It held a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled under the lights, the center diamond was heart shaped. I was taking deep breaths and looking at him nervously.

"I am presenting you with my heart even though you have had it for a long time now. Are you willing to put up with my stubbornness and be patient while I learn how to show you the love I feel for you? Babe, will you marry me and allow me to spend the rest of my life appreciating the strong and beautiful woman that you are? "

He looked so nervous. He wasn't smiling, he had doubt in his eyes. I looked at his face thinking back to the time we first met. The way he looked when he came into the diner, the heat I felt even then. I thought of how I always felt that tingle on my neck every time he was around, and the way I could feel it whenever he entered a room. The many times he had saved me, and always been the one I could depend on. All of our stolen kisses in the alley or against his many cars. I thought back to our first night together when I knew for sure he was absolutely magic. The time he was shot in front of my eyes and I thought I might lose him. Our time in Hawaii, four days living as husband and wife. And now the way he let his feelings out for me and worked so hard to talk more. I remembered his pain when he sat by my bedside never leaving me, and comforting with his words. Being there for every nightmare. So many times he was the one I counted on. The way he called me Babe.

"Babe?" he said as I came back to reality.

Everyone around us was silent, all eyes on us. "Yes." I told him

"Yes as in you are answering me calling you Babe or yes as in you want to marry me?" I had never seen his so nervous.

"YES! I want to marry you!" I exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the ring onto my finger. Everyone cheered and suddenly rushed us with hugs and kisses. Everyone was grabbing my hand and looking at the ring.

"That was my Great Grandmother's ring."Anton told me "Though Carlos did add a bigger stone to the middle." he laughed as we looked at the ring together. It had four small diamonds down each side and in the middle was the huge heart shaped diamond.

"Javier never wanted it, he thought it looked like an antique. Carlos loved it from the first time Grandma Rosa showed it to him." Mari told me as she held both of my hands.

"It's about time!" Celia told him as she pulled her brother into a hug.

Grandma Rosa came over and took my hand. She looked at the ring and then up to me. "Made for you." she smiled and kissed my cheek and I hugged her tightly. She made me feel so loved.

"You did good Bro" Leya told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"That is like 5 carats!" Celia exclaimed as she held my left hand and examined the ring.

Angel grabbed my hand next. "It's beautiful." she smiled.

"I love to see you so happy little brother. Thank you for letting us be a part of this." Santanna hugged him close.

"You're making us all look bad with this giant rock." Javier laughed

Ranger hugged me from behind. "The ring in Hawaii was pretty but you needed something more beautiful." he whispered in my ear.

"A wedding! How fun and exciting. I would love to help you plan it." Angel smiled

"Good because I am petrified at the thought of planning a wedding." I confided as she laughed

"It will be fun." Leya nodded.

"You are absolutely glowing." Anton kissed my cheek.

I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment. "Come on, let them breathe. Where's the music?" Mari hollered.

The band played a version of Stand By Me where the words went back and forth from English to Spanish. Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone. He pulled me to him and held me close as we swayed to the music. "Is this real?" I whispered in his ear.

"Babe." he said as he pulled back and kissed me. It started as a sweet kiss but soon it was a deep kiss full of tongue. Everyone around us started hooting and hollering. We pulled away from each other both smiling.

I lifted my hand and looked over his shoulder to examine the ring. Th center was a huge stone. "Am I going to need a body guard to protect this ring?" I asked him.

"I got that covered." he smiled

When the song ended we walked together hand and hand over to Grandma Rosa. She kissed both of our cheeks. "So happy." she smiled as she put a hand to each of our cheeks.

I exchanged numbers with each of his sisters as they promised to help me with the wedding planning. Mariposa and I exchanged numbers, she said she wanted to hear about our daily lives. "I never hear from my Carlos as much as I should." she shrugged

"I promise to stay in touch more and to come visit more." I told her.

We said our goodbyes and headed back to the car. I had a feeling my face would hurt tomorrow from smiling so much. He held my door open and buckled me into my seat. "What a night, I absolutely love your family." I said as he drove.

"They love you too Babe." he reached over and took my hand as he drove.

"So this is how it feels?" I asked him

"How what feels?" he raised an eyebrow

"To be in love." I sighed

"It is amazing." He nodded.

"Were you nervous I wouldn't say yes?" I asked him

He didn't answer right away, he was looking at the road. I sat there waiting for his response. I didn't want to say anymore, I was trying to be patient. "Yes." he said quietly.

"Have more faith in me. I am not the same selfish indecisive Stephanie. To love someone so deeply and feel their love back so strong." I took a breath. "Well, it's just indescribable.

"So what were you thinking about?" he squeezed my hand

"Oh, I wasn't debating my answer. I was remembering when I first met you. I was thinking about all of our kisses, our first time in my room, our time in Hawaii." I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed it.

"That gives me some confidence back. It helps to know you were thinking about great times with us rather than if you wanted to be with me or choose someone else." he shrugged

"Are you crazy?" I laughed

"Steph, you have no idea the courage it took to ask the non-committal, marriage hating independent woman to marry me. The only thing I knew I had going for me was how much I really loved you." he smiled

"Whoa! First I do not hate marriage. Second, I was only non-committal because I thought you were never going to commit." I scrunched up my nose and acted angry but we both ended up laughing together.

"It's only 8:00. I think we need to go to your parent's house and tell them. You don't want someone to see you before you can tell your mom." He focused on the road.

"You know this might not go over well." I warned him

"I know your Grandma will be happy." He smiled and I laughed.

We parked in front of my mother's house and sat for a minute so I could collect myself. He got out of the car and walked over to open my door. "Come on Babe this will be fine." he tried to assure me.

I looked at the front door and Grandma Mazur and my mother were standing there looking out at us."Okay, let's get this over with." I took a deep breath and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you call? I would have had coffee." My mother rushed to the kitchen. We followed Grandma to the table and sat down. My mother quickly came out with cookies and chocolate cake.

"Be right back." Ranger kissed the top of my head and left the room.

"Why are you here? What's wrong? What happened to his wrist?" My mother asked as she sat down.

"I heard you blew up another car." Grandma Mazur raised her eyebrows and smiled big.

"It wasn't my car, it was Ranger's car. He sprained his wrist when the blast threw him back."I explained

"Angie Morelli called and said Joseph had disappeared brokenhearted." My mom sighed "He told her he needed some time alone but didn't say where he went. Maybe you should call him."

"Hope he stays gone." I told her as she ran back to the kitchen.

"Coffee must be done." Grandma smiled as she grabbed a cookie. I helped myself to a piece of the chocolate cake. I wouldn't say the Opera cake was better but there was definitely a tie between the two amazing cakes.

"Aren't you worried about him?" My mother asked as she came back carrying coffee and mugs.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled as she ran back to the kitchen for cream and sugar.

"Won't you reconsider marrying him?" she asked me as she poured coffee. "He changed so much to be with you."

"Mom, to tell you the truth, he might have a connection with the woman who tried to drown me. It looks like he helped her in some way." I explained as I added sugar to my coffee.

"Wait, that can't be true. Are you sure?" she asked me as she sat down.

"He told me himself." I took another bite of cake.

"Good riddance." Grandma Mazur said as she grabbed some coffee.

Ranger came back in the room with my father. "Ranger and Stephanie have an announcement." My father smiled as he took his seat and grabbed a mug of coffee.

"Are you pregnant?" Grandma asked

"No." I told her.

"Tonight I brought Stephanie to meet my family. I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Ranger smiled as he sat down next to me.

The cookie my mom was eating fell out of her mouth. I lifted up my hand and showed off the ring.

"Jeez Louise, that's one heck of a ring." Grandma's eyes got big. "I can't wait to tell the girls at the beauty parlor. How many carats?" she asked Ranger.

"Five." he answered

"Five? You've got to be kidding, that has to be the cost of a house." My mother finally spoke as she walked around the table and grabbed my hand. "It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my Great Grandmother. I added the center stone but the setting is hers. It has been in our family for over 50 years." he explained.

"It's really beautiful. It looks like it was meant for your hand." my mother admitted. "The diamond is shaped like a heart."

"Yes, I wanted the symbol of giving Stephanie my heart." he nodded.

Her eyes got teary and she leaned down and hugged me. "You look so happy."

"I love seeing you so happy pumpkin. Ranger had come by to ask me for your hand when you moved back to your apartment and I happily told him yes." My father smiled.

"You knew then?" I asked turning my head towards him.

"I decided when we were in Hawaii." he told me

"Well, this isn't how I thought it would be. I am sure I will be getting phone calls. But I will tell them all that our family is very happy. You are marrying a successful business man who loves and supports you." My mother explained as a tear rolled down her face. "I worry how Joseph will take this."

I stood and hugged her. "Thank you mom, it means so much to me that you can be happy for us. It really doesn't matter what Morelli thinks, you need to let that go."

"That rock will be the talk of the town and your wedding will be the biggest event the Burg has seen in a long time." My grandmother smiled. "Everyone will be begging for invites and I will have a front row seat."

"Did you set a date?" My mom asked as she went back to her seat.

I looked at Ranger "This winter maybe December or January." I suggested.

"That doesn't give us much time to plan, less than five months away." she set down her coffee.

"We will get together soon with Ranger's sisters and make a plan." I assured her.

We finished our coffee and dessert and headed for the door. My dad gave me a big hug and shook Ranger's hand. Grandma was next and when she hugged Ranger he pulled his lower body away so she couldn't grope him. Finally my mom came over.

"I am happy for you both. It's just not how I envisioned it, but I know it's right." she hugged us both and we made our way to the car.

"It was a great night." he smiled.

"That was better than I thought." I was still smiling.

"I can't believe you asked my dad for permission." I shook my head.

"It's traditional. Your family is already starting to get used to it." We got into the car and pulled onto the street. After a few minutes of silence I asked him a question.

"And your family?" I asked

"They love you." He smiled as he reached for my hand.

"They probably would have loved any girl you brought to meet them as long as she was breathing." I laughed

"No Babe. It's you." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "They see how amazing you are and they can see the love and happiness in my face."

"I am proud of that." I told him smiling.

I turned to look out the window. I found myself in deep thought. I wondered what the busy bodies of the Burg would say. It killed me to know some of them would think that Ranger was a thug. I wish they could all see him like I do. These housewives with nothing better to do than worship Joe Morelli and think he is a great catch. If they only knew the real Morelli, hell if I only knew the real Morelli. I was kicking myself for all of the unspoken conversations. Why did it take so long to really discuss Hawaii? Why did it take so long for me to admit that I was in love with Ranger. All of his damn crap about not wanting a relationship, but all of the times he said he loved me or allowed me to live with him. The time he practically lived with me in my house. So much wasted time. I found myself sighing.

"Babe." This was a question

"I'm okay." I assured him

"You're not. It's not too late to call the whole thing off if you want. I pushed you too hard too fast. I understand" He had his eyes focused on the road.

"Pull over!" I yelled but he kept driving."Pull over!" I insisted but he still kept moving forward "Please."

He pulled over and put the car in park. He let go of my hand. "Look at me!" I nearly screamed.

"Babe." he said as he turned to look at me.

"I am not walking away from this or from you. I love you, I have always loved you. Believe it or not, for the girl who has been fighting commitment forever I want this. Me. I want this." I told him with anger as I pointed to my chest.

"I don't understand why you're upset." he said reaching out for my hand.

"All along I didn't want to commit because I knew I wanted you. I didn't think you would even be willing to try a relationship with me, let alone marry me. I was afraid to put myself out there. I was afraid to get my heart broken. I explained

"But now you know." He reached for my other hand and kissed them both.

"Yes, and I am sad we wasted so much time to get here." I admitted

"But we are here now." he leaned forward and kissed me.

After he pulled away I smiled. "Yes and I am ready."

"But?" he raised an eyebrow

"What about when Morelli returns?" my smile dropped.

"We will deal with that when it happens." He assured me

"And Jeanne Ellen?" I asked

"What about her? We will find her." he squeezed my hand

"I need to know, did you find out why? Why did she try to kill me?" I asked as I kept his hand in mine.

"Let's go somewhere other than the side of the road for this conversation." he suggested

I nodded and let go of his hand. He pulled back onto the road and I studied the signs and realized he was heading for the beach. "Sandy Hook?" I asked and he nodded.

We pulled into a lot and got out to walk up onto the beach. It was a bit windy by the water. He took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders as we walked. We held hands and went together to find the right spot and then sat down together in the sand.

"Do you know why I prefer this beach to Point Pleasant?" he asked me

"No." I said as I looked out into the ocean.

"Well, first off there is no boardwalk and no hotels. People come here focused on the beach only. Point Pleasant like Seaside is a party with drinking and dancing and then someone suddenly remembers that there is a beach nearby." he explained.

"Yes but it's also a family place." I offered

"Maybe during the day. Anyway, Sandy Hook is a national park with a great history of battles. I have visited Fort Hancock almost a dozen times." he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I went there once for a class trip." I said as I leaned against him.

"It has a beach for fishing, for surfing and one for sunbathing. A beautiful light house" He motioned as we both looked over to see the light house shining against the sky.

"And Jersey's only nude beach." I laughed

"Yes and a nude beach, but I haven't visited that one. Might have to check it out together some day." he suggested.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen. Been there done that to catch an FTA and it wasn't my thing." I told him

"I know." he squeezed my shoulder.

"Okay so this is your beach, I understand." I agreed.

We sat there silently listening to the waves Looking at the ocean and over to the lighthouse. I enjoyed smelling the salty air. The beach was my favorite place to go. I loved playing in the sand as a kid. I loved the boardwalks and all of the people. I also loved the funnel cake, pizza, and salt water taffy. This was good, this was nice laying against him just being together. I think I could get very used to this.

The beach was also my thinking place. All of my life when I had a major problem I would head to the beach to be alone with my thoughts. When I decided to divorce Dickie. When I lost my job. Several times after I started working for Vinnie. Some how being near the water gave me clarity. I had always gone alone in the past, I never wanted to share my thinking spot with anyone. Here in his arms I didn't mind sharing.

I looked up at the stars shining bright. Another reason to love the beach, no light pollution. New Jersey is a very crowded place and it's very hard to see a lot of stars at night because they are so many buildings and lights on all around you all of the time. But this is the one place I could see the most stars, I smiled to myself.

"You know when I was a kid I wanted to be one of Charlie's Angels?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah?" he seemed interested.

"Yeah I wanted to be Kris Monroe." I told him.

"Cheryl Ladd's character?" he quickly asked

"How do you know that?" I leaned back looking at him.

"Babe, I was a growing hormonal boy watching reruns of a show with three strong and sexy women." He admitted.

"Yes. I wanted to be Kris because she had a beach house. I wanted to live on the beach." I smiled at him.

"We can live on the beach. I don't necessarily think Jersey would be the best place for one. Maybe Hawaii?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"You okay?" he asked as a breeze came from the water.

"Yes, are you warm enough?" I asked him as I started to pull his jacket from my arms to give back to him.

"I'm fine Babe. You keep me warm." he pulled me in closer and I laid against him once again looking out at the water.

We sat a bit longer before he spoke. "So about Jeanne Ellen." he began before I cut him off.

I pulled away to look at him and used my hand to turn his face to mine. "Ranger, please don't leave anything out to spare me. I am hoping maybe something you say might bring back a memory or remind me of something important so we can figure her out."

He leaned forward and kissed my lips soft and sweet. "Okay Steph." he let out a sigh "You're not going to like some of this. I hope it won't make you think less of me."

"That won't happen." I assure him

"We'll see about that. It's not nice and it's not pretty." he warned.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's just get it over with. Just tell me everything about your relationship with her from the beginning until now. I can handle it." I assured him with a kiss.

"First, it wasn't a relationship. It was a convenience." he told me

"I still want to know everything."

"Everything?" he asked with a smirk

"Okay, well no bedroom details please." I rolled my eyes

"I will tell you one bedroom detail. She pales in comparison to you. Just like any woman before you." he leaned in and kissed me again, this time longer and deeper.

"mmmm" I moaned and then pulled away gently, I gave a little shiver and I couldn't decide if it was the kiss or the ocean breeze.

"Come here." he said as he twisted me around and pulled me between his legs. My back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I was pulled tightly against him and warmed by the heat of his body. I still had an amazing view of the water and still felt the warmth from the last kiss.

"It's easier for me to talk when I have you in my arms." he told me

"It's easier to listen." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

He held me there in silence for a few moments. "You can start anytime now." I told him.

"Hmmm where to start? I was on my way to Nicaragua for a job." He beg


	19. Chapter 19-Jeanne Ellen

Ch. 19- Jeanne Ellen

"I stopped over in Costa Rica to meet my contact. I was waiting in a bar and that's where I first met Jeanne Ellen. She sent me over a drink, and I didn't drink it. She made some trashy pick up line. Something like it was sad to see something so tasty go to waste. So she didn't exactly make a good first impression on me." Ranger explained.

"I don't know I guess she wore me down and we hit the hotel and I was outta there within an hour. I have been thinking about this first meeting so much when you were sleeping because I was wishing I never met her that day." he took a deep sigh

"So, I went to Nicaragua and took care of my business. It was shortly after this trip I met Tank" he sounded now a little more upbeat and happy.

"That sounds like a good memory." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his and he pulled me closer to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Because of business Jeannne Ellen and I bumped into each other often after that, and the same thing happened. Hotel and me ducking out as soon as I could. I really didn't give a shit about her feelings. I didn't care about much at that time.I was usually only in a hotel when I was screwing someone. I spent the rest of my time sleeping anywhere I could. You can't be too picky and you need to go unnoticed. I was a mercenary and went were they paid me to go. Taking out drug lords or rescuing kids from them was my specialty and it was great money. Occasionally I took out a suicide bomber." he stopped and shook his head.

"What?" I asked

"That was the worst. Killing unarmed people, I mean they had bombs strapped to them and they were going to kill people. Women...children..." he breathed out a deep sigh. I sat silent picturing him like Bradley Cooper in American Sniper. I couldn't imagine trying to function in life after doing that stuff. Now I knew what some of his demons were.

"Jeanne Ellen was a specialist at the time." he continued. "Her specialty was torture. She was known world wide for being able to get information from anyone. She used rat torture a lot." he paused for a breath.

"What's that?" I asked him

"Tying up the victim and placing rats in a cage over their stomach or face." I breathed in a short breath. "She often used the Shuanggui which means hosing someone down and leaving them in an air conditioned room for days, that's a CIA technique. Putting people in small boxes for days or weeks at a time. But she was very well know for white torture." he explained.

"White torture?" I asked

"It's emotional and psychological torture. Instead of beating the person, electrocuting them, or keeping them in a small box, they are tormented with sensory deprivation and isolation. You are left in a white room with no windows, served white rice on white paper. It's hard to think of this as torture but it's one of the most effective ways to get someone to talk. Especially if you are ordered not to physically injure them." Ranger shook his head.

"Did you use those techniques?" I asked him

"I was more the straight out torture kind of guy. Beating them up, electrocuting them or water boarding." he took a deep sigh

"Water boarding?" I was confused.

"I'm sorry Steph, but yes I pushed people into water and made them get the feeling of drowning before pulling them up. There is a part of me now that feels guilty because now I know what that does to a person. But these were very bad people." he took in a deep breath. "So she did some crazy things that no one else could do." I didn't say a word. I wasn't upset or even angry. This was all in his past.

"I knew all of this made her cold-hearted so I assumed I didn't have to worry she would fall for me. I think that's why I let it become a regular thing a few times a year. I figured she had no feelings because of the sick things she did. I think it would be hard for even me to watch the rat torture." he admitted

"Anyway, I bumped into Tank in Puerto Rico and he was looking for an FTA. We worked together and decided we were a good team. My primary focus became bounty Hunting, but still accepting some government and mercenary jobs whenever they came up." I listened to him talk trying to picture everything he described and amazed at how much he was sharing with me. I didn't want to interrupt, I wanted him to keep talking.

"Another time we bumped into each other, she was married to some Colombian drug lord, and I didn't care. We did the same old hotel thing. We even worked together on a few cases, but I never thought she had my back like Tank. She would often become impatient and run in guns blazing. She would decapitate our target and not show the smallest bit of feeling." this made me shiver "She didn't follow directives and often made her bosses or handlers unhappy. She was always in a hurry to get it done and didn't care about the way she did it. She would take down anyone around the target, innocent people? She saw no one as innocent." he shrugged "I didn't feel like she was the loyal kind, she looked out for only one person, herself." he gave out a deep breath and I could tell this wasn't easy for him. I rubbed his arm that was around my shoulder reassuring him.

"I slowly stopped working with her and I explained to her that Tank and I were a team. One particular run in, one of the men I was working for thought she was attractive so I suggested to her that she do the hotel thing with him and she did." this part seemed harder to say. "I'm not particularly proud of myself for encouraging that. I didn't see it at the time because I didn't care to think about it or her. I didn't really see her as a person, she was a thing to me. I can't really explain it."

"I guess she was doing what she thought would make me happy. I really didn't care. At that point in my life, I cared about making sure Julie was covered financially, making money and building a crew I could trust." He rubbed my arms as he spoke. "I'm glad I never met you then."

"I am not judging you for your past. I am happy you trust me enough to tell me about this." I reassured him as I leaned over to kiss his neck.

"Okay, she tried to help us on a mission. I told her not to come. She insisted and I told her she was not a team member and would not be treated as such. Her actions put Tank in danger and he ended up taking a bullet to the arm. I handcuffed her to her steering wheel and just left her there. Didn't check on her and didn't care what happened to her. We ran into each other again a couple of months later and she was apologetic. She was actually apologizing to me even though I was the one who bailed on her. I thought it was weird and now thinking back maybe she was following us or at least looking for us in between her own jobs. She ran into us too much for it to be coincidence. At the time I didn't give it much thought." I looked over at him and he was staring out into the water.

"Morelli was right when he talked about my conquests. If I was horny I found someone to help me out and I was out of there. Sometimes if the guys and I were out celebrating a successful mission we would pick women out at the bar and bet each other who could take her back to a hotel. These women meant nothing to me, a means to an end." he paused but I said nothing. This was a lot to process. It was as if he was talking about someone else. He was describing a man I didn't know.

He continued. "We ran into her in Puerto Rico and she was on vacation with a friend. I took her friend back to the hotel rather than her and did my same exit. I never really made love to any woman. It was a conquest, it was something to fulfill needs. I can see now I must have hurt her, but I never really cared. Even now I understand her being hurt but don't really care. She is not the type of woman I would ever have feelings for, she disgusts me. I thought she had no heart. I knew I was closed off, but she was cold as ice. It was like her heart was black and that's a big difference." he shook his head

"Seriously, behind her back we never called her by name. We called her psycho. We all believed she was seriously screwed up. That's not to say she wasn't successful with what she did and she was attractive."

"Wow." I said quietly.

"I warned you Babe. I was only focused on the next mission. I kept my thoughts, my history and my missions to myself. There is something about you that has changed me. I didn't care about others, I couldn't care about people and do my job at the same time. You need to shut down your feelings to do the kind of stuff I did. I was always protective and focused on the safety of Julie and my men. They had my loyalty, trust and affection. I kept my family at arm's length. My only way to show affection at that time in my life was my loyalty and providing for my partners financially." he explained

"Cars?" I asked him

"No Steph you don't get it. From the first time I met you I couldn't stay away. The whole professor Higgins thing with helping you never made sense. When Connie asked me to meet up with you, my plan was to tell you to get a gun and learn how to use it because you were on your own. I just couldn't deny the urge I had to be around you and to protect you. I tried to brush it all off thinking you wouldn't even last long in the job. I thought you would go back to your Burg life and I wouldn't have any reason to be around you. The more you persevered the more I was drawn to you. I felt like you needed me, and even though I tried to deny it to myself I needed you." he admitted

He suddenly gave out a soft laugh "Of course I thought you were sexy and I was attracted to you, I was used to feeling that for many woman of course." he laughed again "But you. You I wanted to take home and tuck you into my bed. I wanted to hold you all night and wake up with you in my arms. Keeping you safe became one of my highest priorities. Even when your hair was crazy, when your eyebrows were gone or your hair was orange or singed at the ends. I still thought you were the most beautiful woman I ever met. I had never felt so compelled to protect someone. It scared the shit out of me."

"That's insane. Maybe you saw me as more of a puppy that followed you home?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No Babe. It was like I was obsessed with keeping you safe and needed to be around you. Even Tank noticed and warned me. He was worried, because of your bad luck I would be hurt if something happened to you. I started giving you the cars so I knew where you were. I knew you would be safe in a good vehicle rather than one of your shit cars." He squeezed me against him.

"I liked many of those shit cars." I told him and we both laughed. I turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There has to be something more." I suggested.

"There's so much of my life I have hidden even from myself. So many missions and jobs I have pushed so deep away. It's hard even now to talk about all of this stuff because it makes the memories come flooding back to me. I have blocked them all out for a long time.." he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" I asked him

He moved me over to the side where I was leaning against his leg so we could look at each other more comfortably. "Do you see how I am when you have your nightmares?" he asked

"Yes, you are very upset and feel guilty. Even though it's not your fault." I put my arm on his shoulder. "You are always there to comfort me and you don't give me crap for needing lights on or for waking you up because I am hyperventilating. You also understand how I don't want to be left alone."

"Because I've been there, I guess they call it PTSD, but they were bad." he paused for a moment. Maybe thinking or remembering. "I should have maybe seen a shrink or something. Instead I learned to live with it and they mostly went away."

"You have no idea how much I really uncovered about myself while you were sleeping." I gave him a confused look. "When you were laying there in the hospital I was praying for you to wake up. Also I was hoping for a future with you. Even though I had told you about my feelings and my willingness to commit to you, I still wasn't sure if I deserved you." he sighed

"Ranger..." I began and he used his finger against my lips to stop me.

"I was carefully pouring over my past. I determined besides being an asshole I wasn't spending the night with any woman because then she may be exposed to information or something worse if I had a nightmare around her." he shrugged his shoulders.

"And now you are having them again." I rubbed his arm

"A few times in the hospital yes. How did you know?" he looked at me

"uhmmm I remember hearing about them." I bit my lower lip

"If I ever find out which guy was telling you too much information, I will definitely make them sorry." he flashed a smile and then it disappeared "and so you knew I was upset about you?"

"I was trying so hard to get back to you. I wanted to comfort you and to reassure you that it wasn't your fault." I explained

"I was worried when you woke up you would blame me. God knows I blamed myself."

"I never once thought it was your fault. You saved me." I leaned into him.

"And your decision about me?" he held his breath.

"I spent more time listening to everyone. Focusing on waking up. Even though I had all of that time, I didn't spend too much of it debating. My thoughts were consumed with comforting everyone and especially you. Your suffering was breaking my heart. I didn't want you to carry around that guilt forever if I didn't wake up. I worried about never waking up and how I would eventually be alone when everyone went back to their lives." I leaned my head into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head "not me" he whispered

"Not you what?" I pulled my head up

"I would not have left you alone. I wouldn't and I will not ever allow you to feel alone like you did ever again. I would have stayed and not given up on you." he assured me

"I am glad you didn't have to ruin your life over guilt." I gave him a smile but he jumped up.

"Damn it Babe!" he swore "I do feel guilty. I feel guilty that I didn't understand how far she would go."

"What?" I asked

"I knew she was a bit too obsessed with me I just had no idea she would take it out on you. I should have known I should have seen it. I thought she was done with all of the torture shit. When we all came back to lead somewhat normal lives, I figured she left that life mostly in the past like Tank and I had. The last few times I turned her down she kept throwing you in my face. Saying you couldn't be as good as her. Wondering how I could be so interested in a walking disaster. She hated you."

He covered his face with his hands. "I would give anything to take this all away and prevent it from happening." he dropped to his knees. "You are confusing guilt with pain. Yes I feel guilty but the pain, the pain is worse. My whole life I will never forget your body in the trunk. Your face when you didn't breath. That will never fade. Every time you have been near death! When you are away from me for too long or I can't reach you, it all flashes through my head. You in the box, you being thrown off of the bridge, you in buildings that were on fire, stuck with some murderous stlaker and now the worst one."

I got down on my knees and put my hand on his back and he continued. "For a moment I considered leaving you in the hospital just to try to allow you a normal life, but I am too selfish. I almost hoped you would wake up loving Morelli and I would walk away knowing your life would be less dangerous, because you would do what he wanted and become a housewife. I also considered what I would do if you never woke up, I knew I would stay by your side until they pulled the plug. I also didn't see a life for myself without you." he brought his face up and looked at me. His face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"How can you continue to love me? How are you not running after you hear all of this?" he asked me

"I have always loved you, the only thing I have ever feared about you was seeing you naked." I smiled but he didn't. His face was back in his hands

"I considered leaving you in the hospital, did you hear that? Five minutes ago I told you I would never leave and now I am telling you for one minute I considered it. Don't you see how screwed up I am?" He kept his face buried in his hands.

"You may tell yourself you considered leaving me in the hospital, but it was never a real thought because you wouldn't do it." I put my hands on his shoulders. "You are allowed to have these thoughts, but your actions are what tells me who you are."

"You could be a happy housewife right now with a mini-Morelli on the way." he shook his head.

I jumped up and stepped away from him. "First of all shut up. I am not giving up what I love to do. I could never be happy as a housewife. I know it works for others, but it will never be me! I love to help people and bring in the bad guys no matter what anyone else thinks I should do. So that answers that. I don't want any part of Morelli. Damn, you have no idea how many times he talked about marriage with me. You have no idea how many times he wanted to take it to the next level. With you? Saying yes was easy, it was like breathing because it felt so natural. Don't ever talk about not having a life without me. You have Julie, your family, your business and your men. They all depend on you, they all love you. Many people count on you and need you. As far as the pictures in your mind, all that we can do are replace them with great ones and in time all of the great ones will help make the pain fade. And..the mini- Morelli? HELL NO! If I was going to have any baby it would be yours, and I would still do searches at the very least. You would never expect me to be anything I am not."

"You've considered a baby with me?" he asked

"You want me to hyperventilate? Let's get back to the topic." I demanded

"What happened to nervous Stephanie that almost passed out over the thought of seeing me naked?" He jumped up and pulled me into a hug. He grabbed my chin and smiled at me.

"It's been a while since then, I've seen you naked many times now. Maybe it wasn't as awesome as I thought it would be." I teased as I leaned forward and kissed him. "I have become more confident despite Joe and my mother. I am a better bounty hunter now than I was when I started. I am a better friend now because you showed me a real friend would do absolutely anything for you no matter what the cost."

"We've put our lives in danger for each other too many times." He said quietly as he continued to hold my chin up. "I guess that probably won't change." He smiled and kissed me.

"With your training and support I have gained a new found confidence." I shrugged

"I am so proud of the person you are and continue to become." he pulled me in again for a tight hug.

"Now, where were we? Ahh yes your one night stands and her unrequited love. Explain when you realized how out of control it got." I took his hand in mine and sat back down on the sand.

We went back to me sitting between his legs leaning my back against his chest. "I guess it was all of the same old stuff like that. She cared more about me and I could care less. Didn't see it. didn't look for it and just did my own thing. I tried slowly getting away from the frequency of hook ups with her. Came up with excuses to leave any place where we bumped into each other but still it occasionally happened. What can I say? I am a man." he gave a laugh

"Yeah yeah. No more stalling, keep going." I encouraged

"When I decided to build a home base in Trenton while I was working on creating the security business. She settled down nearby and started working with Sebring, and to me it felt a bit off. Now that we were both working out of the same area we bumped into each other a lot more often. We did the hook up thing, but this time after we were done she begged me not to leave. I told her I don't stay and that I won't ever stay the night. She took it hard and I just walked away." I could feel his breathing against my back. "I didn't try to purposely hurt her. Now that I was starting to see where her mind was, I decided it was too much of a hassle to be involved with her. Occasionally she would call and ask for help on a case, so I allowed her temporary access to my computers and search programs. If it was man power she wanted I told her no. I would not endanger any of my men. I made it clear that they only worked for me and I would never lend them out. It got worse after I met you. I never gave in to her, I was a one woman man and never let it even go into friendly flirting with her anymore. I shut her down right away every time."

"So that's strike one. She must have seen your men helping me many times. She must have been hurt that you didn't even give her any hope." I admitted

"Yes, I'm sure you're right." he admitted "It was when you were helping Evelyn and Annie and she was hired by Soder. I guess she had some ideas before that about our relationship, but during that case things got bad ." He sighed

"How so?" I leaned in closer as I felt a chill from the ocean air.

"Remember when she took your car when Soder was meeting with Dotty? You called me and told me to find out what she did with it." he laughed "I called her and said you have two fucking seconds to call Stephanie and tell her where her car is and I hung up."

"Ouch, that's harsh, even though she did threaten to put a bullet into my car that day. My poor CR-V" I told him

"You never told me that part." he paused "But anyway you were angry and upset and I try to fix things when you are angry and upset." he explained

"Then?" I prompted

"Maybe I reached out to her and told her to back off. Maybe I had someone call her with a tip that an FTA she was looking for was in Puerto Rico so she had no excuse to hang around after he client died. I may have also suggested she give you all the info she had. I see now that was really mean and selfish. It was like throwing you in her face and emphasizing that I put you first." he shook his head. "That's around the time you and I made love for the first time, so maybe I wasn't thinking right. I was so screwed up."

"Why?" I asked

"I spent the night with you! First time with you and I couldn't bare to leave. It went against the way I always did things, the way I was living my entire life. It was really messing with my head. I didn't even consider leaving that night. Anytime after I met you my feeling for you were part of almost every decision I made. When I was dealing with her for jobs, I was only thinking about you. I knew somewhere she had feelings for me, but instead of using finesse to get what I wanted done I ordered her around. She needed help with a particular case once and I totally turned her away and didn't offer her a thing, at that time I was worried about Abruzzi hurting you." he confessed.

"Strike two I guess." I sighed.

"Come on." he told me as he pulled us both to our feet. "You are shivering you must be cold." he put his hand to my cheek."Wait." he pulled me in close. "You're not cold, why are you shivering?"

I just looked at him and said nothing. "Abruzzi?" he asked and I nodded. He pulled me to him and we walked to the car. We climbed in and sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"I know we don't talk about it. But I'll never forget it. Abruzzi on the speaker phone telling you to back off and you refusing. He asked you to choose sides." I began

"And I chose you." he nodded

"Maybe you shouldn't have done..."I trailed off.

"He gave me no choice and while I am not proud of many things I have done in my life I had no problem taking care of that. It was already getting bad, but when I saw the burn on your arm and knew he had tortured you, I knew he would never give up." he spoke calmly but was still almost like a statue.

I leaned across the console and kissed his cheek "You know what I am capable of, does that scare you?" he asked without moving

"What? You sitting still like a statue when I kiss you?" I smiled.

"No, that I can kill someone with absolutely no remorse?" he turned to me "You are such an emotional person but me? I can shut down very easily."

"It doesn't scare me anymore. Maybe in the beginning I was intrigued by you and I had a healthy fear. I was also worried you would never let me in even a little. I know we have all of the time in the world now. I know you have worked so hard to share your thoughts and feelings with me and I am happy if it's only 25% of what you have right now. If I compare you to a mortal man it's like 150%. You are Batman after all." I smiled and he leaned in and kissed me.

"We're doing it again. Think hard, what was strike three? What made her finally flip out?" I asked him as I sat back in the seat and he turned on the heater.

"I don't know Babe. I never even looked at her once I met you. She tried many times to seduce me." he laughed "But I was too busy trying to invent ways to be close to you so I could steal kisses and touch you. I tried to bump into you at the bonds office so I could pull you into the alley. I was always waiting for you in your parking lot, leaning against my car hoping you would invite me up."

"You think she watched us?" I asked him.

"Probably sometimes. When Julie was taken she wanted to help, but I told her the fake Ranger was after you and that you were helping me. I told her she would complicate things and ruin my chance at getting my daughter back." He explained.

"WAIT!" I saw a picture of Jeanne Ellen sitting at my kitchen table.

"What is it?" he demanded

"Shhh! Don't talk." I ordered as my memory was coming in slowly. "Julie, she was hurt when you didn't let her help with Julie. She was upset the fake Ranger came after me to complete his make believe family. Vlatko and Orin using me to hurt you. You let her into Rangeman for research and then cut off her key fob. Lester, she took Lester out and got him drunk to seduce him and get information. She found out I could get into Rangeman anytime I wanted to. She found out I could access the 7th floor. She found out I had lived there for a time." I couldn't stop talking recounting the memories and Ranger sat there in shock with his mouth open. "You always stopped to say good bye to me when you went away and when you returned you saw me first."

I stopped for a minute and let the memories fly through my head. "Your men knew I was your property and were told not even to dream about me. The new guy you beat up and fired because he just mentioned wanting to do something to my body. Your men fear you if they are watching me and I got hurt. The worst part for her was that she told Lester don't tell Ranger we are together and he told her you had laid claim to only me and he was free to hook up with anyone except for me and that included her." I took a breath.

We sat in silence for a moment. I was still processing and he was still thinking about all that I said when he finally mumbled "strike three."

I didn't answer. I was too focused on the memories that were flashing through my mind. She was mad about the cars. Mad that I was always a victim and Ranger was always the hero to me. Telling me I was a liability and I was going to get Ranger killed one day because I was trouble. She called me weak, clumsy, hopeless and a lost cause. Jeanne Ellen putting me in the trunk telling me she would comfort Ranger when I was gone and he would never know she did it. I was frozen, as the words and memories kept flowing through my head.

"Babe" Ranger was shaking me by the shoulders. "Babe." he was trying to pull me back to reality.

Suddenly I found myself screaming. My eyes flew open, I didn't even realize I had closed them. I reached out and he pulled me to him. He pulled me in closer and held me tight. He rubbed the back of my head, moving his hand from the top to the bottom of my hair. I was crying against his chest. "I can see the trunk. She smiled when she put me in. She said she would comfort you when I was dead. She tied my feet to the bricks. I'm a weak hopeless and clumsy liability that puts you in danger every day. One day you will die trying to save me." I spoke through my sobbing and the words all rushed together as I lost my breath.

He pulled me away and pushed my head between my legs. I was hyperventilating and trying to catch my breath. I couldn't stop the sobbing. I kept seeing her face in my mind, her closing the trunk. The last thing I saw was her smiling face, and then the car was moving. I could feel it sinking and the water started coming in. It was filling up the trunk. I kicked and screamed and tried to untie myself and get out. The water kept creeping in an then it got faster. I couldn't stop it and all I wanted was Ranger, I was waiting for him to save me as he always did, but he never came. Soon the trunk was completely filled and I tried to hold my breath. I was waiting for the trunk to open but it never did. I continued to hold my breath. Then I had to take a breath, I started taking short quick breaths. Probably hyperventilating and then darkness was closing in on all sides. I kept thinking that Ranger finally told me he loved me AND wanted a relationship. Now this is how I would die? After all that I had been through? The dark kept over taking me. My chest was burning, it felt like it was tearing apart. I pulled my head up and practically jumped into Ranger's arms.

"shhhh" he was saying against my ear as he was rocking our bodies together and I couldn't stop sobbing. "So black, I tried to hold my breath. I tried but I had to. The darkness, I waited for the trunk to open, but it never did. My chest was burning like it was tearing apart."

He pulled me back and wiped some tears from my cheeks. He held my face and looked into my eyes. "Listen, it's not your fault. It's our bodies natural reflex. When you hold your breath for too long it's your brain that finally orders you to breath. Because you are prone to hyperventilate when you freak out that probably helped you more. I read up on all of this when you were in the coma. It's why I understand more about the darkness and being alone. The fact that you kept fighting and didn't faint is one of the reasons you are alive. If you had fainted you would probably not have made it. You fought because you are strong." he rubbed my back.

"She said she would comfort you, that in time you would give in to her." I sobbed

"Babe you are the only one for me and if you had not come up from the river, there would NEVER be a way to comfort me EVER." he used his thumbs to wipe away more tears. I was trying to take deep breaths and get control of myself. "She said all of those things because she was jealous of you. Do you actually think I would ever fall in love with anyone who was hopeless? If you were weak you would have died in the river. If you were weak you would never find the strength to love me. I know it's not easy, especially when I am pushing you into the arms of assholes or taking back every slip of my emotions. That takes a true strength to keep having faith in me. You never walked away, you never gave up on me."

"Damsel in distress." I muttered as my tears came back again.

"Stephanie." he shook his head and wiped more tears away. "I like to be your knight in shining armor sometimes. But think of the times you helped me. I could have never gotten Julie back without you. Both Vlatko and Orin would have killed more people and possibly me without your help. You saved me a few times too. Does that make me weak?" He asked

"Batman is never weak." I smiled through the tears.

"That's right and neither is Wonder Woman." he lifted my chin up and kissed me. "I am so sorry Babe. So sorry those memories came back to you, I was hoping you would never have to deal with them. I am so sorry I wasn't there to open that trunk for you. I am sorry she did this to you. I promise we will find her." he pulled me back into him and held me tightly against him.

"What if we never find her? It will always be hanging over us that she is somewhere out there waiting for the right moment." I suggested

"Babe, we know now. We understand what she is capable of, so she can't get past us again. She no longer has the element of surprise. Neither one of us would just sit and talk with her." he spoke calmly.

"Would you kill her?" I asked him

"Do you want me to?" it was a real question.

"hmmm well it has occurred to me, but no. Even after all she has done I mostly feel sorry for her. She tried everything to reclaim you and instead she only pushed you closer to me. I remember she thought that in time when you were both getting tired of the business you would settle down with her." I told him

"That was never going to happen. Even if you weren't in my life, that was never going to happen. I never once met any girl or woman that I considered settling down with let alone marrying. I had come to accept the fact that I would be alone. I thought I deserved that life. I thought I was fine with that until I met you. I told you and I meant it, I wanted you and I needed you in my life. It was a long time before I even allowed myself to consider more with you. I felt unworthy." he explained.

"But then you said you considered marrying me." I waited for his answer.

"Yet another slip. Of course I am human after all so yes I did fantasize about it. When you were walking down the aisle for the rehearsal at Kinsey and Amanda's wedding? I could picture you walking to me, marrying me."

"Me too." I confessed

"Who doesn't want the happy ending? But I pushed it away as impossible. I knew you appreciated my skills both on and off the job." he winked at me "I just never thought you would consider me boyfriend material, let alone picturing me as a future husband. I was worried you would give up on me and just marry Morelli. I wasn't sure if you were truly in love with him or just trying to please everyone."

"Wow!" I exclaimed

"Again with the wow?" he asked

"Well, you are admitting to being vulnerable and not having confidence. I didn't think you had those feelings." I admitted.

"I didn't before you, and if I did, I never acknowledged them. To risk sounding like a bad line in a book or movie, I guess you melted my frozen heart." he shrugged

I leaned in and kissed him. "You know I love movies." I smiled.

"Babe" he said with a smirk.

"Don't hurt Lester okay?" I said against his ear.

"I won't. I will give all of the guys a warning about people trying to get information from them, but no I won't beat him up." Ranger continued to stroke my hair.

"And Ranger, you did open that trunk. You did or I wouldn't be here." I kissed his cheek

"Just wish it had been sooner." he sighed

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Home." he pulled away from me and moved me into my seat and buckled me in before he pulled out of the lot.


	20. Chapter 20-Morelli Returns

Ch 20- Morelli returns

"This has got to be a joke." I told Connie looking over one of the files she handed me.

"Which one?" she asked

"Tom Isaacs" I shook my head

"What did he do? Kill someone? Beat his woman?" Lula offered

"He was smuggling drugs from Florida to New Jersey."I explained

"So? What's weird about that?" Lula asked

"The cops pulled him over because his license plate read SMUGLER" I shook my head as both Connie and Lula exploded in laughter.

"Well he should be easy to apprehend, he doesn't sound too bright." Connie smiled

"Oh my God! What in the hell?" I shook my head

"What's this one?" Lula asked excitedly

"This must be the dumbest criminals week. This guy Wesley Barnes was being questioned about possession of Child pornography, Then he was caught downloading child pornography during the interrogation" I sighed.

"What a sick bastard. Let's go after him first." she suggested.

"Let's go, the paperwork says he lives near Stark Street." I gathered my purse and my new belt that held a can of pepper spray, a stun gun and cuffs. Ranger insisted I at least wear the equipment where it was easy to access if I wouldn't wear a gun.

"You sure you don't want to leave your ring here for safe keeping?" Connie smiled. "It has to be really heavy."

The two of them had not stopped making comments about my ring since the second I walked in the door this morning. "I'm good." I told her as I walked out the door with Lula following behind me.

"Can we take your Porsche?" Lula asked raising her eyebrows.

"No way. We agreed to use the Firebird for FTA's." I reminded her.

"Because if something happens your fiancee will give me a new one." Lula smiled.

"I never said that." I laughed getting into the car.

"So, is it your Porsche or a company Porsche?" Lula asked

"It's a company one, Ranger's favorite." I smiled

"Damn, I still am amazed you are marrying Batman." she shook her head as she started the engine. "That ring, it is exactly the ring Batman would give his love."

"You think it's weird because he's Batman and I am me?" I asked

"Hell no! I think it's freaking cool." She smiled "Let me see that ring again please."

I leaned across the console and held out my hand. "It's just a ring."

"It's not just a ring, it's one hell of a big rock. Damn I can't imagine sleeping with that hot sexy man every night." Lula shook her head and made a noise like she was staring at donuts. "Damn if you ever need money you could sell that ring and buy a house."

"I don't think I would do that. It is pretty awesome to be engaged to Batman. I just never thought he was the dating kind let alone husband material." smiled

"Maybe I should get in one those damn comas so Tank would fall in love with me." she raised her eyebrows and I laughed.

"It still feels so unreal to me." I held out my hand and looked at the ring myself.

"I knew you would never marry Officer Hottie. But I never in a million years thought Batman would settle down." she shook her head

"I wasted so much time with Morelli, trying to force myself to move forward with him to make everyone happy." I rolled my eyes "So many times I pushed Ranger away because he told me there was no future."

"It doesn't matter what men say, it's what they do." she nodded as she drove "How many times did that man come in the office and go straight to you? Always putting his hand on your neck or your back? He always wanted you."

I smiled to myself as she drove. We pulled up in front of the Barnes home where Wesley still lived with his mom. Probably in the basement with his computer. I thought as I squished up my nose and thought about throwing up. This was the kind of FTA I hated. I wanted to accidentally smash his head against the car door or push him down the staircase.

"What's the plan?" Lula interrupted my thoughts.

"I go in the front and you watch the back." I told her

"We do this one allot." she smiled

"You have a better idea?" I asked but she just shrugged me off and headed for the back of the house. I went straight for the front door and knocked. After waiting a minute the door opened and I saw a short little old lady. "Hello Ma'am is Wesley home?"

"Do you want to know if he can come out and play?" she laughed and I just stood there looking at her "I'm sorry my humor doesn't always come across well. I am happy to see my Wesley has such a pretty friend. Come on in" she smiled and stepped to the side as she called out for him.

I heard someone running up the stairs and then the basement door opened. "What is it Mommy?" he asked her. He looked exactly like his mug shot shot with a dimple on each side of his creepy and sleazy face. I was right about him living in the basement and what adult calls their mother mommy?

"Hi Wesley. I am Stephanie Plum. I work for Vincent Plum's Bond Agency. You missed your court date so I am here to bring you in to set up a new date." I tried my best to smile.

Wesley's mom snapped her head towards him "You missed your court date?" She went to the kitchen now as she spoke. "You told me the case was dropped." she said as she came back with a frying pan in her hand.

"She's lying." he cried

"I have a copy of the file." I told her nervously.

"It was for shoplifting. Is that such a big deal now?" she asked me

"It was for kiddie porn not shoplifting."I explained

She looked at me and then back to her son several times. Then she lifted up the frying pan and smacked him in the head with it. He gave out a loud moan and fell to the ground. I looked back up at her worried I would be next. We both turned towards the back door to see Lula pushing her way inside.

"What the?" Lula asked as she came in the door.

"Who is this?" Wesley's mom asked as she held up the frying pan again.

"This is my partner Lula. She helps me in case the people we are trying to pick up give us a hard time." I explained.

"Fine. Take him. I don't want to ever see him again. I'm disgusted." she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

We each grabbed an arm and pulled him to the car. He wasn't too heavy to lift and we threw him in the back, not worrying about being gentle. We cuffed him just in case before heading to the cop shop. "Maybe I should be carrying around a frying pan. That works better than a stun gun and doesn't need to be recharged." Lula told me

"It would be too big and heavy to carry in your purse." I lauged

"Well, I could get one just to keep in the car. You know, just in case." she had a determined look on her face.

"I guess that's not a bad idea." I agreed

A new cop I hadn't met yet accepted Barnes and I went in to collect the receipt. The station was all quiet and no big things going on so I was in and out pretty quickly. I was almost back to the Firebird when Edde Gazarra came jogging out after me. "Hey Steph."

"What's up?" I asked him "No I am not babysitting."

"It's not that." he rolled his eyes

"Then what's wrong?" I asked him

"I didn't want you to be surprised or told by anyone else. The Chief just took a call from Morelli, he is coming back to work tomorrow. No one else knows yet, I asked the Chief to let me tell you first."

I took a deep sigh. "Thank you."

"I don't know what he did to you but it must have been real bad." he put his head down.

"It was. One day when I have the time we will sit down and talk about it." I assure him

"I was so happy when you finally woke up from that coma and I just worry about you." he admitted.

"I know you do and I appreciate it. You never tell me I am bad at my job, you just support me." I hugged him

"I think you are damn good. You always get your man and there are always laughs in between." he smiled "I just want you to be okay."

"It's okay. Everything is so much better for me now." I assured him

"You sure do look happier than I've ever seen you." He smiled as he looked up at me. "That ring looks good on you." he winked

I reached out and gave him another big hug. "Thanks for always being there for me Eddie." with that I finished my walk to the car. As soon as I closed the door my phone rang.

"Babe." his voice was calm this Babe was a hug

"I'm coming home right now, Lula is with me." I told him before disconnecting.

"I'm going to the Batcave?" Lula asked

"We are going to the apartment." I explained

"What is going on?" she asked as she drove away from the station.

I programmed the address into the GPS so I didn't have to direct her. "I'll tell you when we get there, I need to think."

"Okay, I'll be quiet. I won't say a word. I want to let you think. I won't even tell you about these new red shoes I found on sale at Macy's. I was hoping we could go to the food court for lunch and do some shopping." I gave out a low growl. "I'm sorry, I won't say another word. Not one word will come out of this mouth. Won't even tell you about my new lipstick" she mumbled.

When we pulled up to Rangeman the gate to the garage immediately opened before I could hit the button on the key fob. I directed her to a parking spot and got out. Before I could reach the elevator it opened up and Ranger came walking out. He was taking big steps and I was running towards him. I jumped into his arms and he held me tightly.

"Shit is it like this every day when you don't see each other for a few hours? This is like being one of those voyeurs. Creepy but sexy at the same time." Lula said when she reached us.

"Let's get inside." Ranger told her as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He took us to the conference room on the 5th floor. When we entered the room the table was full. I looked to the left and saw Tank, Lester, and Hal. On the other side of the table sat Cal, Manuel, and Hector. Ranger motioned for Lula to take a seat and then sat me down next to him and pulled my chair over till our legs were touching. It was as if he needed to be connected to me. I looked around but no one spoke. I reached under the table and put my hand on his knee. He brought his hand down and covered my hand with his.

"What's the plan?" Lester asked .

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Lula asked as she looked around the room. Ranger nodded to Tank

"Morelli is back in town. We need to ask him some questions and we need to keep him away from Steph." Tank explained

"No one has ever told me what he did, just than he's an asshole. That part I already knew." Lula spoke

"He may have had a part in Stephanie's coma." Tank told her as she sat there with eyes and mouth wide open.

"We also have to remember he is a cop." Manuel warned

"Oh hell." Lula shook her head. "I am going to kick his ass."

"No one is kicking any ass just yet." Tank told her.

"What are you thinking Babe?" Ranger asked as he squeezed my hand.

"I need to know about how he helped Jeanne Ellen, if he was the one to bomb your car or if he knows who it was. I need to know if he hired Mr. Ski Mask." I took a deep breath "I know it may not lead to anything, I just need to know for my own sanity. I just don't want to put anyone in danger or at risk for prison to satisfy this need. " I held his hand tighter and kept my head down.

"I need to know too." Cal admitted.

"I need to know if he can get in touch with Jeanne Ellen." Lester jumped in next.

Hector spoke in Spanish and Ranger translated. "He wants to know who Mr. Ski Mask is, he wants to hit him in the face so much that a ski mask would be the only way to cover the bruises." everyone gave out a laugh to this.

"We all need to know whatever information he has." Tank nodded

"I need to know if he fucked Terri or Jeanne Ellen or both." Hal confessed.

"And Joyce." Lester added

"Really?" Ranger smiled and shook his head.

"We're Rangeman, but we are still human." Cal shrugged

"We need to come up with a plan." Manuel announced

Hector spoke in Spanish as Ranger shook his head at him. "No we need him to talk. You can't just break his jaw."

Hal smiled "It's not a bad idea. Once he tells us what we need to know of course.

"Maybe I just need to take him on one on one." Ranger suggested

"This sounds like that movie that came out not too long ago. Hmm yes Batman vs. Superman." Lula nodded her head.

"Spoiler alert, Batman won." Manuel smiled

"No shit?" Lula asked

"No shit." he answered.

Everyone was coming up with ideas and plans. Lula of course had ideas of her own, though many included mud or jello wrestling between Morelli and Ranger and those tight little wrestling panties. She must have seen a different movie than I saw at the theater. Ranger ordered in lunch after Lula complained for the third time about how she was starving. I didn't really give any input, I just listened. I wanted to make a list of questions to ask Joe I wondered what it would be like to see him again. There was a part of me that would always love him, but after the last time I spoke to him I decided I never wanted to be his friend. I was fine with him being out of my life completely. I was afraid if I saw him maybe I would strangle him. I started worrying about running into him on the street, in the bakery or at the deli.

My phone rang and I glanced at the number "SHHHH!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet and held my hand up. There was complete silence immediately and Ranger was on his feet beside me as I pushed the button to talk.

"What do you want?" I answered the phone.

"That's no way to talk to your friend, especially when I have been away for a while." Morelli said snidely. "Did you miss me Cupcake?"

"You haven't exactly acted like a friend lately." I told him as I looked around the room. Every set of eyes were on me.

"I want to change that. I want to get together with you to talk. Remember the last time we spoke on the phone you wanted to see me in person real bad." he explained

"Yes and you blew me off." I told him.

"You had me on speaker." he reminded me

"You're not on speaker now." I assured him

"I know. Listen we need to see each other." he told me

"Why should I talk to you anymore after the last things you said to me?" I sucked in a breath making sure to control the tears.

"I want to make up for that." he told me.

"Really? I don't think that's possible." I sighed

"Look we can do this now or we can risk doing this in public when we run into each other somewhere." it was his cop voice, no emotion.

"Fine, but I am not meeting you alone." I told him as I looked at Ranger and he nodded.

"That's really screwed up Cupcake. I thought you said you always wanted me to be a part of your life. Now you don't trust me?" He sounded genuine.

"That's when I thought you were someone who gave a damn about me. Now I don't know who you are."I admitted as Ranger grabbed my free hand.

"Maybe you just don't trust yourself to be around me. Worried you can't control yourself and you might try to jump my bones because you miss the hot wild gorilla sex?" he suggested

I blew out air and smiled "Don't worry that won't be a problem."

"No matter whose bed you are in I know you are thinking about me." he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it always about sex with you?" I asked as Ranger dropped his mouth open slightly

"Look, we were always a great match in bed. Maybe you can give up sugar again for a while." he laughed

"Is there a point to this conversation?" I was getting fed up with his attitude.

"I just need to clear things up with you." he stopped before he added "We need some closure." It sounded like he was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so let's say I agree to this meeting. What's the plan? I won't go alone." I reminded him

"Who will you bring? Let me guess, someone wearing black?" he teased

"Joe." I whined as Ranger gave out a sigh

"How about the backroom at Louie's restaurant?" he suggested

"Maybe, when do you want to do this?" I asked

"How about eight o'clock Sunday night. If you can cope without seeing me until then. I know it hasn't been easy for you while I was gone, I know I missed you." he sounded like he meant it

"Stop. Quit trying to play on my emotions." I ordered him

"Fine, who will you bring?" he asked

I turned it back to him "You seem to have this all figured out. Who will you bring?"

"Okay, we both want support but we don't need a whole army in black coming in. We can each bring any two people we want, no make it three so we have an even number. All weapons left at the door." he was negotiating with me like I was a kidnapper or something.

"No." I said flatly

"No?" he asked

"No weapons left at the door. You are at an advantage. Your place, your time, your three people. Obviously you have already planned this out. We're not playing hide the gun. Anyone who wants to carry will carry. I won't agree to this meeting any other way." I told him as Ranger squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and he nodded.

"You used to like to play hide the salami or was your favorite to suck the cream out of the cannoli?" he was so nasty.

"Why do you always have to take it there? How did I ever think it was okay?" I was getting frustrated.

"When I see you the first thing I want to do is pull your shirt open and make sure everything is still like I remember it. That always made you smile." I could tell he was smiling on the other end

"Those days are long gone Morelli." I became inpatient.

"They don't have to end." he explained "I know you miss me, we have a history you can't just walk away from that. Think about it. Remember the first kiss we had as adults? Tell me you didn't feel the passion and heat between us."

"Joe" I shook my head

"Cupcake. You can avoid it and try to ignore it but it's not going away. Just like us, our relationship is not going away. We are on a break an off period." he sighed

"No, we are done. You need closure? You want this meeting? To discuss what?" I turned my head away from Ranger. I looked down at the floor.

"Many things. But one of them us. I need you, I can't explain how empty I am." he sounded sincere

"I don't believe you. I can't believe you." I shook my head and Ranger took my hand. I looked up at him and he looked hurt? nervous? I couldn't read him right now.

"Believe this. Let your body do the thinking and remember how it felt in your bed. How about the time you left the heels on?" he asked

"Enough. Look forget it. We won't meet, we won't get closure and next time I see you on the street I am going to knee you so hard that your boys will miss nothing but ice for a week." I threatened. I looked up and every face in the room was smiling except for Ranger. Ranger looked worried.

"Cupcake, how can you even think about doing that to the boys?" he laughed and then got serious "Steph Bob really misses you badly. Bob wants to make up with you. He's really sorry for hurting you."

"Don't do that, don't use Bob. We are in this situation because of you." I told him as I felt a tear stream down my face. Ranger moved in front of me and used his thumb to wipe it away. Then he kept his hand there and his fingers brushed the side of my face. He was looking into my eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my lips gently.

"It's the truth Cupcake." he promised

"The closure. Let' stick to the closure. Focus Morelli." I told him as Ranger nodded at me with his hand still on my face.

"Okay Cupcake, I don't want to get you all excited." he snickered

"Are we doing this or not?" I asked him as Ranger continued to rub my face from my temple to my chin

"This as in the the things we used to do in my bed?" he asked

"I'm about to hang up this phone." I warned him

"Yes Cupcake we are doing this." he paused before adding "See you soon."

I disconnected the conversation and fell back into the chair. Ranger was back in his chair and twisted in front of me. "Stephanie" he said quietly as he pulled me closer. He was holding both of my hands but when I didn't respond right away he took one hand and brushed it against my cheek. "Babe."

"Sorry." I said as I gave my head a slight shake. " I was trying not to let him get to me. How the hell am I going to control myself when I am face to face with him?"

"I will help you." Ranger promise

"You can't exactly just start randomly kissing me and rubbing my face in a meeting" I blew out a quick breath. "I am so pissed off. What a piece of freaking garbage. How did I never see it before? You must have all thought I was stupid."

"No. We were fooled too in a way. We knew he was a selfish prick but we thought..." Manuel began.

"We thought he loved you." Lester finished

"Well the feelings on my side are long gone. I don't even want him in my life as a friend. I am wide awake now." I told them

"We know that Stephanie, we all know who he is and what he is capable of. But you must understand it pisses us off when he treats you like shit." Tank admitted

"Yep, it makes me want to put a cap in his ass." Lula said as she took another slice of pizza.

"It makes me want to punch him in the face." Manuel smiled.

Hector spoke in Spanish and Ranger translated. "It makes him want to kick him between the legs." everyone laughed

"Hector, how is it that you understand us?" I gave him a questioning look.

He spoke again in Spanish "People make fun of him when he speaks English." Ranger told us.

"Not me." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Stephanie." he smiled back

I got up and went over to give him a hug. I sat back down and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Lester asked me.

"This whole thing just feels wrong. I don't want to endanger anyone. Don't you think it's funny that he suddenly wants to speak to me?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a plot to win you back?" Cal suggested "I would do anything to get you back if I lost you."

"Really Cal?" Ranger looked at him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Anyone would be stupid to let our Bomber go." he nodded

"Bomber?" I asked

"You're the Bombshell Bounty Hunter." Cal smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"You all call her that behind her back?" Lula asked

"Maybe" Manuel looked away.

"What's my nickname?" Lula asked

"The Queen." Tank answered quickly as the others heaved a sigh of relief. I wondered if that was her real nickname.

"I thought you were calling me that because of the cars I constantly blow up." I told Manuel as everyone gave a laugh.

"Back to business." Ranger interrupted the laughter.

"We meet on Sunday at eight o'clock in the backroom at Louie's Italian restaurant. It's off Nottingham Way just outside the Burg. You heard me tell him about weapons." Ranger nodded "I can bring three people."

"This is so fun. It's like in West Side Story when the Jets and the Sharks meet up at Doc's candy store to make the terms for their rumble." Lula said as everyone looked at her and then quickly looked away as she sat there with a smile on her face.

"This changes nothing. He just beat us to the arranging a meeting. This is good because we don't have to convince him to talk to us. " Ranger told his men as he turned to face everyone around the table but kept my hand in his. I wondered if he meant it or if he was trying to stay positive in front of the guys

"He was worried about an army in black coming." I added and this made the guys all smile.

"Are we the Sharks or the Jets?" Lula asked

"Sharks" Hector answered

"I want to be there." Hal said

"Me too." Lester added as everyone nodded.

"I don't want to miss this. I can bring my new stun gun. I will stun the fuck out of this meeting." she finished another piece of pizza.

"I know you all want to be there. You can support us in other ways. I will need look outs in the buildings near by. I will need someone to go into the place now and see what the meeting space looks like. We need some of you in your vehicles staggered up and down the block. Hal and Lester go now and check out the area. Find spots where you can get in quick if needed but you won't be seen." Ranger ordered

"We're on it." Lester said as he and Hal quickly left the room.

"I need to think long and hard on the people we bring. This choice is very important." Ranger told the remaining men before looking at me. "What do you think Babe?"

"As long as you are there I will trust anything else you decide." I assured him squeezing his hand. "I don't really trust myself to be calm about this, I am leaving it up to you to handle"

He looked at me surprised "You sure?"

"Yes." I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"We need more help from the Boston office." Ranger told Tank.

"They are overstaffed right now so it shouldn't be an issue to have them send in four guys. That should be enough." He told Ranger and got a nod as an answer.

"I am trying to look at this as business so I won't make any mistakes. I need to consider this a mission like any other. I need to make plans. Can someone help Lula and Stephanie with any FTA's today?" he asked as I let go of his hand and started to object.

"But..."

"Babe you can do your own work on your own cases. I just want you to allow one of the guys to go with you until we have this meeting. I don't know what's on his mind and I don't trust leaving you out there alone." he spoke as he pulled my hand back into his. "I need to focus on all of this, and if I am worried about you being out there with no back-up I won't be able to concentrate."

"She has back-up." Lula spoke up.

"Yes, but I want you to spend the day with a big strong man." Ranger smiled at her

"Well, that's different. That sounds good. I like that kind of day." she agreed.

I gave out a sigh. I knew he was right. "Fine." I agreed.

"Can we all wear black?" Lula asked excitedly.

"Sure" Ranger smiled "Tank will take you to go meet Ella, she should have some clothes for you."

"I'll go with them." Hal volunteered.

I went to the apartment and changed into black jeans and and a low cut black blouse. I sat on the bed for a few minutes trying to gather my composure. I was embarrassed for the guys to see how much I had allowed Morelli to rattle me. Just then I looked up and Cal came in. He walked over and sat beside me and put his arm around me. "You know I love you Bomber." he told me and I was a bit confused.

"You're a great friend and I love our friendship." I smiled.

"I talk to my boyfriend about you all of the time. He loves the Bomber hi jinks."" he said in a whisper.

"Really?" I asked

I turned to him with a big smile and hugged him with everything I had. Just then Ranger walked in and stopped in the door way. "I would worry about you two hugging on my bed if it was anyone other than Cal." he smiled

"You knew?" I was confused.

"I know everything about all of my men. It's not my place to tell anyone about his private business." Ranger explained.

"You're a good boss." I smiled at him.

"Except when something happens to you. You have to see it! He throws things, punches walls, and yells at everyone and I feel sorry for whoever is watching you when a car blows up or something real bad happens." Cal spoke quickly.

"I think that's enough." Ranger glared at him.

"Sorry boss." he stood up "See you soon." he smiled at me. Ranger didn't move from the doorway so Cal turned sideways and slowly moved past being careful not to bump Ranger. When he got out of the room Ranger turned to me and smiled.

"You throw things?" I asked as I got up and walked over to him. I stood in front of him but he didn't answer "You punch walls?" I asked him and still no answer. "You yell at everyone?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Sometimes." he finally admitted

"That's so cute." I teased him

"I'll show you cute!" He grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me and started kissing my neck, my face, my chest.

"Excuse me Mr. Manoso, don't you have a fiancee?" I teased

"It's okay, she's busy catching skips." he answered

"Oh really?" I asked as he continued to cover me with kisses. "Won't she mind that I am on her bed?"

"She'll probably blow you up later but for now..." he started pulling up my shirt.

"HEY!" I stopped him

He laughed hard "You shouldn't have put on this low cut shirt."

He kept removing my clothes and every time a part of my skin was exposed he covered it with kisses. He started slow and gentle but now there was an urgency in his moves. I rolled him off of me and got up and he slowly sat up. I reached forward and pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest as he slipped off my pants. He held me close to him before finally laying back to help me get his pants off. Of course he was commando as usual. I climbed on top of him but he quickly flipped me over. We laughed and wrestled back and forth for control, but as soon as he moved himself against my most sensitive spot he won control. He was passionate as he moved inside of me. Kissing me everywhere, totally focused on me and completely caught up in the moment.

We had both achieved our own euphoria and he was still on top of me holding me close to him. After some time he removed his arms and held himself above me. He stayed there without moving, staring down into my eyes. We stayed there like this for what seemed like forever. Finally he spoke "I'm afraid."

"You afraid? Afraid of what?" I was surprised at his words

"I'm afraid to lose you. You are irreplaceable to me. I want to grab you and just run away to some third world country and keep you safe from everyone and everything." he admitted

I reached up and rubbed the back of his head with one hand and stroked his cheek with the other. "I don't want to lose you either. I worry about you all of the time."

"I guess it's normal, but right now it's bad." he leaned back down and pressed his forehead against mine. "I just can't lose you."

"This new Ranger who admits his thoughts and feelings is very sexy." I smiled at him.

"Babe" he said as he rolled on to his back.

I turned to my side and propped myself up on my arm. "This meeting is the first step to ending all of this." I assured him

"You're right." he rolled over and kissed me passionately with lots of tongue.

I pushed him away."Hey! Are you trying to keep me from working?"

"We could just stay in bed all day." he proposed.

"You need to plan and I need to catch the bad guys." I told him as I got up.

"You're right." he agreed

"Ooh! That's two times you admitted it. This being engaged thing is pretty damn cool." I teased as I went into the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah." he laughed.

We stood in the garage with Lula and Hal going over how we were going to go after Tom Isaacs. Lula was dressed in Rangeman black cargo pants and top. They fit just right and I was betting they were probably originally made for one of the guys. As for Isaacs, we knew he frequented a bar in Lawrenceville so we would head there first. If we couldn't find him there we would head to his house. Hal and Lula got into his truck. Ranger and I remained outside. He stood in front of me just staring into my eyes. He brought a hand up to my face and I found myself resting it in his hand. His other hand pushed a strand of hair away behind my ear. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips, and then he pulled back. Suddenly he grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me in again. He kissed me more feverishly and with enough passion to set my pants on fire. His hands dropped to my back and he pulled me close against him. Finally I pulled away trying to catch my breath.

"I love you Babe." he told me as he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Get a room." Lula called out the window.

We both laughed. "I'll be back later. I promise." I smiled and gave him one more quick kiss before jumping in the truck.


	21. Chapter 21- Skips

Ch 21-Skips

Hal drove and Lula rode shotgun. I sat in the backseat. I wasn't thinking about the FTA, I was thinking about the meeting with Morelli. It was going to be hard to see him. I wondered if he would bring a woman and I wondered how I would feel about that. I no longer had any feelings of love or desire for him. If I had any feelings towards him they were made up of hate, disgust and betrayal. I hoped I would be able to control myself and not hit him but at the same time I hoped I did get that opportunity. I was still smiling to myself when we pulled up at Bill's Tavern.

We all took off our belts and I tucked the cuffs in my sock. It was annoying and slightly painful to put them there, but no one could see them. I moved my boobs around to look better in my push-up bra.

"I'm going to go in and get a beer while you ladies work." Hal explained as he got out of the truck.

"I thought you didn't drink on the job." I gave him a puzzled look

"This isn't my job, this is hanging out with friends." he smiled

It was about dinner time and the sun was still out. When we walked into the bar it took time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. We all sat at the bar together where Hal and I ordered beers, and Lula ordered a screaming orgasm. I used the mirror behind the bar to scan around looking for Isaacs. I saw there were three women sitting together in one booth with lots of bottles and glasses on their table. They were talking and waving around their hands. Probably complaining about kids, husbands or family. There was a man alone at the end of the bar and I wondered what his story was. I needed to focus. I checked out the other side of the bar by the pool table when I finally spotted Tom Isaacs. He was standing in front of the jukebox or whatever the heck they now called the machine that plays MP3's. He clicked some buttons and then turned around and walked towards one of the tables. He grabbed his pool stick and started shooting the balls around. The waitress brought him a drink and he checked out her ass as she walked away. I could see a very quick an easy way to handle this. The next song that started playing was "Loving Touching Squeezing" by Journey. I love this song and I was about to ruin it for this skip.

I took off my engagement ring and handed it to Hal. "Guard this with your life." I told him.

"But..." he started and then shut his mouth and closed his hand around the ring.

"Stay with Hal." I told Lula

"We got this, your back up is right here." she nodded as she took a sip of her orgasm. I took my beer and wandered over towards the pool table walking very slow with lots of hip.

I went over to the machine to check out the music. I looked up at the mirror on the wall above and saw he had noticed me already. I had my hand settled on the top of the machine and started moving my hips to the music. I started rolling my shoulders and pulled my hand away from the machine. I considered singing along with the words but I knew my voice wouldn't be something I could use to attract a guy. I took a big drink from my beer finishing it off before turning around to find a garbage can. Isaacs was staring directly at me and he had a huge smile on his face. I sauntered over to the trash can and bent over slightly as I tossed the bottle in. I held my breath as it his the side but somehow managed to fall into the can. When I turned around he was right behind me.

"Looks like you need a new one beautiful." he gave me a wink.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as I took a step towards him.

He turned to find the waitress and whistled for her to come over. "We'll take two more." he smiled at her.

"I am no good at this game" I lied as I walked over and rubbed the table.

"I can teach you." he smiled as he walked over to me. He put an arm on either side of me. I glanced in the mirror and saw Hal start to get up and then sit down again when he realized Isaacs was gathering the balls together to rack them up for our game. I was trying to ignore the smell of his cologne or I might gag.

He racked them up and moved them to one end and then motioned for me to come to the other as he started to set down the cue ball. The waitress came back with our beers and I immediately took a big drink from mine before setting it on the side of the table. He took his and drank more than half of it before setting it down. I smiled. Good, get drunk than this will be so much easier I thouht to myself. "Come here, I'll let you use my stick." he smiled back at me. I resisted rolling my eyes and put on a big smile.

"Okay." I told him as I walked over to him and took the stick he was holding out for me. He immediately stood behind me and grabbed the back of the stick. He leaned against me as he helped me push the stick to hit the cue ball. I had to choke back some vomit as I smelled his alcohol laced breath against the side of my face. I glanced at Hal and he appeared to have steam coming out of his ears. I shot him a glare and he stayed in his seat. Lula wasn't sitting next to him anymore.

The cue ball hit the others and spread them around but nothing went in. "No balls for you. I'll be stripes." he told me

"Now I get to watch a real expert play." I leaned against the side of the table.

"This is my lucky night. Call me Tom and tell me your name sweet thing." he said as he walked around the table.

"Stephanie." I answered

"That's sexy." he smiled before taking his shot.

He got two balls in before he missed and handed the stick back to me. "So I should aim for the ones with no stripe on them?" I asked him as I batted my eyes.

"Yes, that's right sweetie. I knew you were a smart one." his smile looked creepy. I walked around the table to shoot and I got my ball in. I made a giddy noise like I imagined a cheerleader would make. I walked around the table and picked up the chalk. "What's this for?" I asked him

He strode over to me and grabbed the chalk. He placed it on the top of the stick and moved it like he thought it was sexy. I tried nto to laugh and licked my lips. He took a step closer to me and leaned in close and I pulled away. "Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." I told him as I handed him the stick.

"Hurry back." he called after me.

I found the bathroom and made it into a stall. I did some heavy breathing and called Lula "Where are you?"

"I was getting bored watching you dance. I went down the street to get some food. I found a really amazing ice cream place." she told me as she was obviously eating some of it now.

"HEY! I love ice cream." I yelled at her.

"I would have asked you to come but you were busy." I could still hear her eating.

"I'm busy trying to catch our FTA, while you are out eating our ice cream." I glared at the phone.

"I'll be back there as soon as possible. Don't worry I am sure Hal will take care of you." she told me and then disconnected.

I growled into the phone and then got the cuffs from my sock and moved them into my pocket. I needed them more accessible so I could take down this creepy loser. I fluffed my hair, adjusted my bra and headed back to Isaacs. He had ordered two more beers and was ready to continue our game. I grabbed my beer and finished it. He came over and took my bottle handing me a new one. He held his out "To sexy ladies." he raised his eyebrow and we clinked them together and I took another swig.

I was beginning to feel a little tipsy and knew if I didn't take him down soon I wouldn't get him at all. I just had to focus and pay attention to what I was doing. He walked to the trash and threw away our empties and I smiled when he walked back. He came to me and have me a big hug. Right away I looked over his shoulder to Hal who was getting up. I shook my head and he sat back down. He was obviously getting fed up with me, and I was pretty sure he hadn't even touched his beer. Isaacs pulled away and handed me the stick. I extended it to try to put some space between us. "I got one in while you were gone. It's your shot now." he winked

I walked around the table looking at different shots I could take until I found one I liked. I leaned over showing him some cleavage. I made a big deal of trying to set up the shot at different angles before I finally stood up. I looked up at him slowly. "Can you come and help me?" I gave him my sexiest look.

He came around the table and got right behind me. I bent over and started to line up the shot. He reached out and held the stick with me and moved it to a better spot. He was holding my hands to help me aim the stick and he started whispering in my ear about the proper way to hold it. We hit the shot together and it went in. He was still leaning on me but had released the back hand. I felt is hand on my ass. I managed to move my hand to my pocket and grab the cuffs. Before he realized it I had cuffed one of his wrists. He dropped his stick on to the table and looked down at his wrist.

"Yes! Damn I love this." He smiled as he quickly put the other cuff around my wrist and smiled. "I always wanted a woman who was down to party with the freaky stuff."

I looked over at Hal and he was starting to get up but I glared at him again and he quickly sat back down. Mr. Isaacs, my name is Stephanie Plum and I work for..."

"Call me Tom baby! " he raised his eyebrows as he wrapped his arm around me. I pushed him away. "I love it when a woman fights." he pushed his body against me. I was wrestling with him trying to get the key into mine and he was hugging me and kept trying to kiss me.

"Don't do that to her." Lula commanded as she suddenly appeared and was quickly approaching the table.

Tom pulled me to the other side of the table and soon we were all running around the table like an old cartoon. "I only like them hot and skinny." he told her

"Are you calling me fat?" she screamed as she charged at him. He turned and ran the other way pulling me along with him. She would go one way and then Isaacs would pull us the other. I glanced over at Hal and he was laughing.

Finally Lula pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed it towards Issacs. He pulled us away from it and then back towards it. Lula followed and walked into her own spray. She was sputtering and gasping for air. She dropped to her knees and was coughing up all kinds of slime and snot. "Wait till I get up you little pecker." she warned him.

"I have a big pecker and your friend is about to find out." He pulled me into a hug again and then lifted me up and set me on the table. He pushed against me again and looked around me for something to hit him with. I kept turning my head away from his mouth and then finally spotted my beer bottle. I grabbed it and I smashed it right over his head. He was stunned for a minute and I was worried he was going to pass out. Then a huge smile spread across his face. "I love the rough stuff."

I turned back to look at Hal and then suddenly Isaacs cracked a beer bottle over my head. "Does that make you horny? Do you like it when I'm rough?" he was against me again and slurring his words in my ear.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Hal in the mirror. He slowly walked over to the pool table, picked up the eight ball and proceed to throw it my way. I felt it pass right by the side of my head. It hit Isaacs in the forehead and he fell back pulling me down with him. I saw boots beside me and Hal grabbed my hand and quickly unlocked the cuffs. He pulled me onto my feet as Lula came running over and sat directly on top of Issacs.

"You bastard, I am not fat. You would be lucky to have a fine woman like me." she told him as he struggled to get up. She looked up at me with a smile. "Cuff him." she smiled as I reach over and cuffed his other hand.

"Damn this pain is so intense. I think I may be in love." he mumbled from the ground.

Hal helped pick him up and we walked him out as he kept mumbling about the rough stuff. "He is going to kill me." Hank shook his head "He is really going to kill me.

"We have him in cuffs, you will be fine." Lula told him as she climbed into the back beside him.

Hal closed the door. and then opened my door for me. "I am talking about Ranger not the dumb FTA." he said quietly.

"It will be fine." I patted his chest as I climbed into the SUV.

He started the car and we drove to the police station with Lula talking to Issacs about all that he was missing out on. When we got to the station, Hal helped us pull Issacs out of the car. He was sleeping and I was feeling very unsteady. Carl and Big Dog came out together. "That's it? Just glass in your hair." Big dog said.

"Sorry to disappoint." I shrugged and then fell into him.

"Ahhh you never dissappoint." he laughed

"Is she?" Carl asked

"Yes she is." Big Dog laughed as he set me back onto my feet.

"And you smell like a brewery." Carl laughed

The guys took Issacs in and we could still hear the laughing as we pulled away. and we headed back to Rangeman. "It will be just fine." I told Hal as my words slurred.

"Shit, you are drunk?" he asked me

"She's a lightweight." Lula nodded

"I'm just feeling a little happy." I winked at him

"What the hell? You were fine when we left the bar." he breathed out a sigh

"She ran out of adrenaline. I read once that adrenaline covers up a lot of things. Now that it's gone, the beer is taking effect." she informed him as we pulled into the garage.

"You know we could have handled that without you?" I told Hal

"I know." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry I kept pushing you away with my evil death glare." I made a scary face at him.

"Stop that." he told me as he smiled

"Are you afraid now?" I teased

"I am only afraid of one thing and that's your future husband." he told me

"He's so sweet." I smiled

"To you." Hal quickly added

"Are we in a hurry?" I asked him as he pulled up to the garage.

"No, I drove the speed limit." he sighed as the gate opened.

"Hurry up, I got a hot date tonight. I need time to go home and wash this crap out of my eyes." Lula told him as he turned into a spot.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled

"You know it will be, as long as he pays for dinner." she nodded as she got out of the car.

"You already had ice cream." I reminded her as I opened my door.

"That was just an appetizer." she shut the door behind her. "I hope you'll live to see me again." she told Hal and she waved to us before jumping into her Firebird.

I started to get up and then fell back into my seat. Hal walked around the SUV and held out his hand so he could pull me up. He shut the door and then stood there for a minute rubbing his face with both of his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I patted him on the chest.

"Ranger is going to kill me." he sighed

"No, it will be just fine. Don't worry." I assured him as I gave him a smile. I leaned in and gave him a hug and petted his shoulder. "You are a good friend."

"Here, don't forget this." he said as he handed me back my ring. "I can't bring you back here without that ring."

"Thank you for keeping it safe." I took back my ring and slid it on my finger. "It really is beautiful isn't it?" I wiggled my hand around "So shiny." I smiled as I twisted it back and forth under the light.

"The boss knows how to pick a diamond." he agreed

"You saved my life tonight." I smiled and gave him another hug.

He hugged me back tightly "I'm glad I could help. It was nice knowing you. Please tell him I helped you when you are at my funeral" he said as he pulled away and looked down at the ground.

"You will be fine." I reached up and slapped his cheek a little. "Don't worry so much."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Ranger came rushing out. "What happened?" he asked as he soon stood right in front of me.

"Ranger!" I smiled and jumped into his arms.

He took one whiff of me and turned to Hal "Why is she drunk?"

"Uhmm well." Hal began

"I'm not drunk. I am happy. I had to have some beers with the skip. But guess what? We got our man." I smiled and pulled back onto my own feet "Everything is fine." I stumbled a little and he caught me in his arms.

"Then why did I see Hal on the camera rubbing his face? He only does that when bad things happen. Then I saw him give you back your ring. I also saw you hug him several times." Ranger glanced at Hal and raised one eyebrow. He looked back to me and steadied me in his arms. "Why do you have glass in your hair?" again he looked to Hal

I grabbed his face and turned it towards me. "Hal stayed away when I wanted him too and when I needed him he jumped in. I am not drunk, I am happy. I had to drink with the skip because I needed to seduce him." I nodded

"The ring?" He asked

"I gave it to Hal for safekeeping. It's hard to flirt while I have a ring on my finger. The guy was insane, no matter what I did he loved it. I handcuffed him and he cuffed me with the other one. Lula chased us around the table, and pepper sprayed herself." I laughed

"The glass?" he asked me

"That's the best part." I smiled. "He sat me up on the table because he was trying to get it on with me."

"Sat you up on the table?" he asked

"Yeah and I got a beer bottle from behind me and smashed it over his head. He loved it, it turned him on." I laughed some more as Ranger looked at me stone faced. "Then he took his bottle and smashed it over my head. I have to admit that did hurt. I may have a bump in the morning. Hal saved me because I fell. Then Lula sat on him and I cuffed him." I smiled and nodded my head.

In a flash he pulled away from me and he closed the distance between him and Hal. He had his hands wrapped in Hal's t-shirt gathered by his neck. I stepped over and put my hand on his arms. "Ranger, Hal saved me. He took care of it in two seconds. It was so cool. You should have seen it. He threw the eight ball and it went whizzing past my head and hit Isaacs right in the forehead." I laughed again.

"Whizzing past your head?" he breathed looking at me while still holding Hal's shirt.

"Yes and if he jumped in sooner I would have been pissed. I gave him the death glare. You should be thanking him." I smiled

I stumbled again and Ranger let go of Hal so he could steady me. "Hey I just noticed, you didn't call me Babe." I pouted.

Ranger looked at Hal over my shoulder "Thank you." he told him between gritted teeth. Hal nodded and walked away.

"You can't just flip out on your men every time I get into trouble." I warned as I reached out and played with the back of his hair.

"Babe, they should be more careful with you. They should care less about your wrath and more about your welfare." he told me

"Ranger" I rolled my eyes "Hey they fear my wrath?" I scrunched down my eyebrows and made a scary face. "Do you fear my wrath?"

"Sometimes." He smiled as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead

"I'm safe." I leaned in and kissed him

"I know." he agreed "But next time I am going with you to make sure you are safe."

"Come with me right now." I pulled him closer to me.

"Let's get upstairs for now." he told me as he pulled me towards the elevator.

"You know I can do my own skips? Just because we are getting married doesn't mean my job will change." I told him

"You're right Babe, but right now you aren't safe." he stared straight ahead.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him as he helped me walk

"No I'm not mad. I just want to get you upstairs." he explained

"Oh! You want me bad this time?" I smiled

"Yeah Babe, I want you real bad. I want you badly to get in the shower." he said as he pulled me into the elevator and pushed seven.

"First I need to get this glass out of my hair." I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let me take you to the shower so I can help you." he winked as he pulled me out of the elevator.

"Is this the Batcave?" I asked him "You are supposed to be sharing more with me ya know?"

"No Babe." he said as he closed the door behind us "I will show you the Batcave after we are married."

"Time to get clean." I laughed as I made a run for the shower. I tripped when I caught my foot in the rug and fell to my knees.

"Are you okay?" Ranger asked as he was quickly at my side.

I looked up at him slowly "That's going to leave a mark." he gave out a big laugh and helped me to my feet as he guided me to the shower.

He woke me up at seven-thirty in the morning. "Come on Babe, let's get to the office to pick up your skips. I bet we can get them all done before lunch." he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Grrr. My head hurts." I whined

"Yes you have a lump and here got you a present." he handed me fries and a diet coke.

I sat up and grabbed them "I love you." I smiled

"Yeah I know." he rolled his eyes. "How are your knees?"

"They're pretty sore." I answered and then looked up at him. "Did we do crazy sex things while I was drunk?"

"No, you passed out right after the shower." he smiled "Come on now let's get going."

"Fine!" I said as I shoved some fries in my mouth and followed them down with some Diet Coke. I jumped out of the bed and went straight for the shower.

By eight-thirty we were both dressed, had breakfast and were ready to start the day. We went to the garage and hopped into one of the fleet cars. We headed to the Bonds office. I was wearing my belt and Ranger was wearing a matching belt with the bonus of a gun. "My head still hurts." I complained as he drove.

"You'll be fine and today will be a piece of cake." he assure me.

"Can I get some cake?" I smiled at him

"We'll see." He teased

We walked in together and Connie smiled. "I still love seeing you two together. I was always team Batman."

"I'm glad to hear that." he told her with a smile that had her fanning herself with folders.

"What have you got for us today?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Us? You are going together?" He nodded as Connie spoke. "This should be some quick and easy apprehensions. Lula called in sick so this will work out perfectly." she finished as she handed over three files.

"Must have been some date." I laughed

"What have we got?" Ranger asked as he peered over my shoulder.

"Okay first we have a prostitute who propositioned a cop. Rosemarie Russo. Then a prankster named Thomas Sanford and last Veronica Dinatale for public intoxication." I read the files.

"Sounds good. Do you know any of them?" he asked me.

"We went to school with Veronica, she was always a little out there." Connie spoke as she spun her finger next to her head and we all laughed.

"Alright Babe, you're in charge lead the way. I'm just along for the ride." he put is hand on the back of my neck and steered me towards the door.

"Happy hunting." Connie called after us.

"You drive, it's your show and I am your backup." he told me as we made our way to the SUV.

"Okay, let's go for Rosemarie Russo first. She is the closest. She lives near Steinert High School." I explained as we drove.

We pulled up to the Russo house. It was a typical boring one story house matching the other houses on the street. "This doesn't look like a prostitute's house." I told him. We got out together and headed for the door. "Typically Lula takes the back." I explained.

"I will cover your back from right here." he said sticking to my side.

I knocked on the door and Rosemarie answered quickly."Can I help you?" she asked. She was short with blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. She had on too much make-up and bright red lipstick. She looked like your typical Burg wife"Are you Rosemarie Russo?" I asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she smiled as she looked at Ranger.

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I represent Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you missed your court date. I need to take you in to reschedule and get you a new date." I smiled back at her.

She looked back and forth from me to Ranger. Suddenly she kicked me hard in the shin and I went down on the porch clutching my leg. She quickly pulled Ranger inside her house. I jumped up and tried to open the door but it was locked. I limped around the house and checked for open windows or doors. The shades were pulled on every window and everything was locked up tight. I went back to the front door and started pounding on it. Suddenly it opened and Ranger came out pulling Russo behind him. She had cuffs on holding her hands behind her back.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at Ranger's face. He was covered in red lipstick stained kiss marks all over.

"He wanted it. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close against him while I kissed him." she smiled as he pulled her to the truck.

"I pulled you in so I could cuff your hands." Ranger was shaking his head and I started laughing.

The whole ride to the station Russo was telling me how much Ranger wanted her and how sexy he was. I looked over at Ranger from the corner of my eye and saw he was smiling. He actually thought this was funny. Russo kept going on and on and then she spoke to Ranger and started telling him what she would do to him if he would let her go. I slammed on the breaks and she smashed into the back of my seat. I turned to look at her. "Listen to me. You need to shut up or I will duct tape your mouth."

"Sensitive. You worried he might choose me?" she asked

"No, he already chose me. I am marrying him. The only thing I am worried about is that you won't shut up and I am going to have to explain to the police that your two front teeth fell out from a fall rather than my fist." I glared at her

"You can't do that." she said as I turned back around and blared the music as loud as I could until we reached the station.

"Where to next?" Ranger asked as we sat in the truck after dropping off Russo.

"Thomas Sanford." I told him as I handed him more wipes and tissues to get the lipstick off of his face. "I think you liked that." I laughed

"Babe" he rolled his eyes.

I drove towards Yardville, a small town on the outskirts of Hamilton. This was a nice area with primarily two story homes. We pulled up near Sunnybrae Elementary school. I was a few houses down from the Sanford house, and I grabbed his file. "Okay, he is a college freshman at Rider University. He is currently on a one year suspension after pulling a prank on one of his Professors."

"What was the prank?" Ranger asked

"He put a mousetrap in the professor's desk drawer. When the professor put his hand in the trap snapped, leaving the tip of his finger behind." I shook my head and pulled back my lips "Yuk"

"Yeah that didn't work out too well. How do you want to do this?" He asked me as we got out of the SUV.

"We'll do it your way same as last time, hopefully he won't pull you in for kisses." I raised an eyebrow.

I knocked on the door and a kind looking woman answered. She was tall with black hair and smiling eyes. "How can I help you today?" she asked.

"We are looking for Thomas Sanford, he missed his court date and we need to take him in so he can get rescheduled. My name is Stephanie Plum and I work for the Vincent Plum Bond agency." I reached out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware Tommy had missed his court date. I will go get him." she barely finished when we heard gun shots.

Ranger pushed me into the lawn and covered my body with his. The shots were going off all around us. Suddenly Ranger pulled away and stood up. He picked something up form the grass. "Firecrackers" he shook his head.

When he looked up to the window on the second floor Ranger was immediately hit with a water balloon in the face. He dropped his head and shook off the water when a second one came down and smacked him in the head again. Suddenly he took off and pushed past Mrs. Sanford to get through the door. Another water balloon came down and landed right next to me. I looked up and saw a young man with a huge smile on his face. Then he quickly disappeared from the window.

I got up to my feet and wiped off the grass from the back of my jeans. Ranger was on the porch dragging the kid handcuffed. Ranger's hair and shirt were still wet. Tommy's mom waved good bye. "Try to make it back in time for dinner." she told him as she closed the door.

The whole ride to the station Tommy sat in the back smiling and Ranger sat up front glaring. I decided it was best to keep my mouth shut. After dropping Sanford off we sat in the SUV. "Well, I can see how all of these weird things happen to you during these apprehensions. It's not you, it's because they are low risk bonds. So these people are minor offenses and mostly crazy. So here you are getting kissed and getting hit by water balloons. I'd rather that than you being stabbed and shot." he smiled

"Not today. Today it's all for you." I laughed "Let's go to Shorty's and grab some lunch." I told him as he drove this time.

"I could use some salad." he smiled

"Are you nervous about tonight?" I asked him as we sat in a booth eating. I was having pizza and he was eating a chicken Cesar salad.

"Not nervous for me." he smirked.

"Don't kill him." I cautioned

"Babe" he gave me a smile

"Would it hurt you if I told you I have a list of questions I want to ask him?" I asked in between bites of pizza.

"Nope. It's your meeting. I am just alone for the ride." he took a drink from his water bottle.

"You keep saying that." I shook my head

"I keep saying it to myself too." he admitted

"I'm worried about you." I told him as I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I am only worried about three things." he sighed "Learning nothing to help us find her, you getting hurt physically or emotionally and ... " He trailed off

"and?" I squeezed his hand

"You forgiving him." he said quietly

I pulled my hand away. I looked down and let out an exasperated sigh. I shook my head in disappointment as I gathered my thoughts. I wanted to scream at him, I couldn't believe that would even enter his mind. Didn't I say yes? Didn't I choose him even when I knew nothing about Morelli being an ass? How could he even think I would forgive Morelli? I looked up and he reached his hand out for mine. I shook my head but said nothing. I wanted to glare at him, but I was more hurt than angry. I just looked at him and slightly tilted my head. Just looking into his eyes slowly shaking my head. Then a tear slid out of the corner of my eye. He reached out again and I sat back in the booth. I wiped away the tear, took a deep breath and got control of myself.

I jumped up and took four steps before I froze. I looked back and forth with tears in my eyes and let out a long deep breath. I turned around and went back and sat across from him. I put my hand on the table and he reached for it. I let him grab mine and then pulled my other hand out and held his hand in both of mine. "I'm not running, but I am hurt." I whispered.

"I can't not worry about it." he spoke quietly.

"I know I have gone back to him over and over. I know I went back fight after fight." I was still fighting tears as I whispered to him. "All of this was before. Before I knew you could or would give me a commitment. Before you loved me. Before he tried to help her kill me. Before I promised to be your wife."

Now it seemed to be his turn for silence. He just stared at me. He squeezed my hand and I rubbed the top of his. "Have some faith in me." I begged him

"You're wrong." he spoke softly

"What?" I started to pull my hands away when he reached out using both hands to grab both of mine.

"You taking him back over and over didn't happen before I loved you, "he paused and took a breath. "because I loved you from the beginning."

That was it for me, I just melted in the bench. He pulled my hands to his lips and kissed each hand one at a time. I smiled at him and he released my hands before he went back to eating his salad. I sat there and watched him for a minute. "I love you." I smiled

"Babe" he winked at me

"So are you going to tell me who are we bringing?" I asked sucking down my chocolate milk shake.

"Myself, Tank and one surprise guest." he raised an eyebrow

"Will I like the surprise guest?" I gave him a questioning look.

"Of course, this is your three people." he nodded

"Who do you think Morelli will bring?" I asked as we finished up our lunch.

"From what I know so far, his brother Anthony is the only sure thing."

We were back in the truck headed for Trenton to get our last skip of the day. Ranger held my hand as he drove. I wanted to talk about his worries again, but I there was nothing more to say. The only way I could stop him from worrying is to show him he has nothing to worry about. I tried to get my mind back to the business of the day. I was trying to remember Veronica Dinatale from High school. She was two years older than me, and left no impression. I couldn't even picture her face in my head. I looked through the file again. "She has short brown hair and green eyes. She is about 5 feet tall and was arrested for public intoxication. Connie remembers she was bit crazy in High School and I don't remember her at all." I told him as we pulled up two houses down from Veronica's address.

"Okay, no water and no kisses." I warned him as he gave me a sideways glance. He took a breath before getting out of the truck.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. We walked around the house and there was nothing. All of the shades were down and the doors locked. "Want me to open the door and let us in?" he asked me

"Not yet." I told him as I knocked on the front door again. Suddenly it was yanked open and there was Veronica sanding in front of me. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot. "What do you..." she stopped and looked both of us up and down.

"It's the end!" she screamed and ran past us both. She went out in the yard and ran in circles. "The end is here! The end is here!" she screamed.

Ranger and I looked at each other. I jumped off of the porch first and chased after Veronica until I tackled her. I pulled her up to her feet and held her hands behind her back. Ranger walked over to cuff her, and she yanked her hands from mine. "It's the grim reaper!" she yelled as she kneed Ranger between the legs. He gave out a groan and dropped down to his knees.

I grabbed for her again and pushed her down resting a knee in her back. "Don't let him take me!" she screamed with her face against the lawn.

"It's okay." I assured her as I tried not to laugh at Ranger who was holding himself and laying on his side. I cuffed her and put her in the backseat of the SUV. I walked back to Ranger and held out my hand to help him up.

"ugh" he groaned "Thanks for saving me Wonder Woman." he forced a smile as he climbed to his feet.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were doing this all on purpose to make me feel good about myself." I smiled as he ambled behind me.

"Believe me, I am not doing this on purpose." He took a deep breath as he climbed into the SUV.

When we were back at the bonds office turning in our receipts Ranger was on the couch and I was getting the check from Connie. "In all of these years, I have never seen Ranger sit on that couch." she remarked.

"He hasn't had a good day. Kisses from a prostitute, getting hit by water balloons. Then he took a knee to the balls from someone who mistook him for the grim reaper." I explained.

"You broke Batman." Connie laughed.

"He wanted to come." I smiled

He stood up as we were about to leave he said "After coming along with you, I can definitely see how you say it's not your fault. Because after all of that crap today, it's not my fault." We both laughed.


	22. Chapter 22-The Meeting

Ch 22-The meeting

After we pulled into the garage and parked we made our way to the conference room where we met up with Tank. He had some papers laid out on the table and he was waiting to go over them. Ranger handed me a notebook and a pen. "Write down your questions so you will be able to ask him everything that is on your mind. I don't want to have to arrange a second meeting. Please don't hold back anything because I am there. You need to get this all out." Ranger told me as he sat down at the table across from Tank. I nodded and took a seat at the other end of the conference table.

"What's the plan?" Tank asked him.

"You are the man to keep me from losing my head. I want you to sit next to me with Steph on the other side of you. If she is next to me and I feel her pain or anger, I will get too emotional. We need to be focused on the mission." Ranger explained.

"You're not going to sit next to me?" I asked him

"Babe, I can't do it. If you get upset and I feel it I won't be able to control myself." he confessed "I may kill him if he even looks at you wrong. I know this will be difficult for you, but it's not exactly going to be easy for us. I can't afford to be out of control."

"But you always control yourself." I sighed

"Not when it comes to you." both men said at the same time.

"Okay, I understand. Should I take off my ring for the meeting?" I asked

Tank rolled his eyes and Ranger took a breath. "Are you embarrassed for him to know?"

"Of course not, I just don't want him to go into attack mode if he sees it." I explained

"Let me take care of that." he told me

"Let's get back to our goal." Tank told him

"Yes" Ranger agreed

"The mission is getting enough information to find Jeanne Ellen." Tank confirmed

"Yes" Ranger agreed as he looked down at the papers.

Tank suddenly stopped and looked up at Ranger "Have you considered it may be hard for ME to keep myself in check if she gets upset too?" Tank asked

"That's why we have our third guest. He will keep it calm and give us the upper hand. " Ranger assured him.

"As far as Morelli's guests we only know about Anthony. Any guess who else will be there? I haven't had one lead." Tank told him

"I am not sure but I know it won't be Jeanne Ellen. He doesn't have the balls to do that. If for some reason she is there, I don't care about any questions at all. We grab her no matter what it takes. Screw closure." Ranger huffed. "I don't care what Morelli and Steph need to say to each other.

"I'm right here." I reminded them

"Sorry Steph we are just trying to plan properly. If it were up to me, I would ask you to stay here, but it's your meeting and I am just there for you." Tank said

"All of us hate to see you upset." Ranger explained.

"I know. I just need to get this over with." I said looking back down to my list as the men continued with their ideas.

"So we try to push him for all the information we can get." Tank spoke

"It's important that we repeat questions to see if we can get him to change his story. We need to be aware he is going to lie." Ranger added

"He is also going to go into attack mode withe Stephanie." Tank sat down and Ranger sat next to him

"Why?" Ranger asked him

"He wants to hurt you. He wants to win her back. He is all screwed up, like Bipolar when it comes to her. He either loves her or hates her." Tank sighed

"I know and I know he will do that. I am concerned about control and having a room full of armed people I just can't stop thinking about how she shouldn't be around him." Ranger slammed his hand down on the table. "This is a bad idea. I have a bad feeling. I just want us all to walk away from this meeting without being damaged physically or emotionally."

"We have no choice, we may never get another chance." Tank reminded him. "Maybe one of us should wear a wire."

"No wires. He's cop he will be checking for them." Ranger told him

I still wondered who our secret guest would be, but didn't bother to ask. I concentrated on my questions. I need to know about Terri and Joyce. I needed to know about his involvement with Jeanne Ellen. I wanted to know who Mr. Ski Mask was and if Joe hired him. I also wanted to know why he ran away to take his 'break'. Ranger was right, I didn't want to have unanswered questions. I didn't want to arrange any other meetings with Morelli. I needed to get this over and done with. But I needed to find my own stone face so I wouldn't endanger Ranger or Tank. Morelli was right about one thing, we all needed closure.

After the planning, we went up to the apartment and had dinner. Ella had made us vegetable lasagna. I enjoyed it, but it wasn't the same as my mom's lasagna full of meat and cheese. We didn't talk much as we ate. I know my mind was spinning and I assumed his was going over plans. I was worried about how I would handle everything at the meeting. I didn't want to cry, hyperventilate or throw up. After we ate we made our way to the couch and I flipped on the TV. I moved over closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me. We were relaxing on the couch when Ranger suddenly grabbed the remote and turned it off. I looked at him and he turned to face me.

"Babe do you want me to stay out of this meeting and send someone else?" he asked me

"Where is this coming from?" I turned and tucked my legs under me.

"I am just worried about you. I want you to be calm and collected. Sometimes when Morelli runs his mouth you worry about me believing him rather than focusing on what needs to be done." He reached forward and took my hand

"No matter if you're there or not Tank will tell you, so that is not really a concern. I need you there for my support." I admitted.

"Thank you, I was hoping you truly wanted me there." he pulled me into a hug

"I don't know why, but I can't help but worry something he says whether it's a lie or the truth will make you mad or disgusted with me." I laid my head against his chest and then whispered "I am worried you will leave me."

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I was looking down so he lifted my chin. "There is nothing he could say truth or lie to ever make me leave you. You know many things about me that are terrible. You know my worries and you stayed, you didn't run."

I leaned forward and kissed him but he pulled me back. "I wasn't finished." he smiled

"We are both new to this. I know from my parents that love takes work everyday. I won't run when things are bad or I am mad. I won't scream or yell, but I might throw things or punch walls." he smiled "I may need to go to my office and calm down. You may need to go to the beach and think. Our love is worth fighting for, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep us together. Are you?" he asked holding me at arms length and looking into my eyes.

"I want to, I just may need some help. I am not used to this. My parents barely talk, and don't really show affection like yours. You know my last relationship was unhealthy and I am a runner by nature. It was hard for me today." I explained.

"I know, and I am proud of you. I am willing to chase you when needed." he smiled as he pulled me back into his arms.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"During this meeting be as strong as you can and try to keep your composure. Don't worry about how I will handle anything just focus on you. I will support and defend you as much as I can. Don't let him get to you and if he does don't let him see it." he pulled me in closer "I don't want what happens today to add to your nightmares."

"I don't want that either." I sighed

"I know he can get to you. When someone knows you so well they know exactly the buttons to press." he rubbed my back

"Do you know my buttons." I asked

"Of course just like you know mine. When we have an argument I will try my best not to push them and to talk to you about the problem." he kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know how to handle a calm man who fights fair." I laughed

"Babe you have been handling me for years."Don't want him to become a regular fixture in your head whenever you sleep." he rubbed my back

"I can barely handle myself sometimes." I nuzzled his neck and we laid like that for a while until he took me to bed.

I was alone and it was dark. I felt like I was in a box or something tight. Suddenly I realized I was surrounded by water. I looked up and saw light, so I pushed myself towards it. I popped my head up out of the water and looked around until I spotted Ranger on the shore. I called to him but then my head was shoved under. I breathed in water but then managed to come back up again. Ranger was still there, he had not heard me. Then the hand pushed me down again. I was determined to get out of the water, determined to get back to Ranger. This time when I surfaced I looked directly up to where the hand was and looked right into his eyes "MORELLI" I screamed

I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move. I could feel Ranger shaking my shoulders and then finally I snapped my eyes open. I immediately reached out for him and he pulled me close. "It's okay." he told me as he rubbed my back and rocked us back and forth. I was sweating and I couldn't catch my breath. "Relax." he instructed as he pulled away and gently pushed my head down between my legs. "Deep breaths Babe."

I tried to slow my breathing but now I was sobbing so it was worse. He was rubbing the back of my neck. "I couldn't get to you. I was drowning but I got myself up and he kept pushing me down. Tried to scream but you never heard me." I cried more

"I'm here." he repeated over and over again as he rubbed my neck. Finally I got control of my breathing and calmed down the sobbing. I sat up and looked at him. "It's okay." he forced a smile and pulled me in against him.

"No Ranger, it's not okay. I don't want to spend my whole life having nightmares and I don't want to spend my whole life being terrorized in my dreams by either Jeanne Ellen or Morelli." I whined

"You won't Babe. Just give it time, be patient with yourself. You nearly died, you were in a coma, your whole life has been turned upside down. This all happened in less than four months." he rubbed my back as he continued to hold me.

"What if it never ends?" I asked him "What if you have to spend your nights comforting me? Your job will suffer, your men will suffer. You won't be as focused and put your self in danger."

"We can go to therapy, we can do acupuncture. We can do anything you want to try. Just give it some time. Let an entire month go by without a major catastrophe and then we will evaluate" He assured me. "I will stay by your side, I will stay up all nigh if you need me to. My business will be just fine."

"Do you remember who you are talking to?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. My beautiful fiance who has the strength like Hulk, the sense like Spidey and the body of Wonderwoman." he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed

"Who knew you could be so funny?" I teased.

"Come here." he pulled me with him up to the pillows and covered us up. He pulled me up against his chest and kissed the top of my head. "It's okay to go to sleep. I am here."

"Talk to me?" I asked

"About what?" he asked

"Anything just give me some happy thoughts to go to sleep with." I didn't move my head from his chest.

He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes with my head against his chest. "That first night together when you paid your debt. I had been imaging it for a while, I was dying to know if it would be as amazing as it was in my dreams. I was worried you would think I was always going to be fast and hard like it started." he laughed. "I had to have you. I couldn't wait one more minute."

I nuzzled his neck and made myself more comfortable. "Then I woke you and I was able to take my time when we did it again. I still can't believe I slept over. When I woke up with you in my arms, well it's something I could never explain with words. It gave me hope, and I thought I could actually be in love. Then I freaked out and left. I regretted that right away and promised myself that if I ever had the chance with you again I wouldn't run out." I closed my eyes.

"Every time I saw you after that my mind was filled with visions of that night. You on your back looking into my eyes. It was all so much better than I could ever imagine. It was making love and before that it was always just sex and ..." that was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

Ranger and I arrived at Louie's Restaurant at seven-thirty and Louie himself led us to the backroom. Ranger insisted we be the first ones there. His men had inspected the area and he had more men come in earlier to inspect the room and restaurant. I had nothing with me except for my phone and panic button. I had not brought my list because I had it all memorized. Ranger on the other hand had his belt on with all of his equipment as well as an extra piece strapped to one ankle and a knife at the other. Tank had on his belt also but I had no idea what he had hidden or where it was. There was a long table with four chairs on each side. In the center of the table were two pitchers of ice water and several glasses. Ranger immediately moved us to the chairs on the far side allowing us to have our backs against the wall so we could have full view of the room and the door.

He sat to my left and I took a deep breath. "This will be fine Babe. We will get the information we need and you will get your answers." He assured me in a whisper. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it before setting it back under the table.

"You're shaking." He noticed

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Hey, I thought you weren't going to sit next to me."

"Don't be sorry. Remember we are the good guys here, we have nothing to worry about. We have nothing to confess or admit to. This is all on him. I'm going to stay by your side until everyone comes in." he whispered as he leaned in close to my face. He kissed my lips, "I'm not used to being the good guy." he smiled

"Batman is always the good guy." I smiled

"Remember he's the dark night too." he winked at me.

"Let's focus." Tank reminded us as he poured himself some water.

Soon Joe and Anthony walked in. "Steph" Anthony nodded at me as he took a seat.

"Hey Anthony." I gave him a head nod.

"Hey Cupcake." Joe said with a smile as he sat down across from me. Immediately I could feel Ranger tense up next to me. "You're early."

"I can see you are missing two." Ranger noticed

"You're missing someone too." Joe noted.

"On the way." Ranger assured him.

"Let's get this over with." The guys all started laying their weapons on the table. Tank and Ranger simply took off their belts. Morelli stood up and began to unbutton his shirt. Ranger and Tank both lifted their shirts off over their heads. Anthony pulled off his t-shirt.

"What am I missing?" I asked

"Wire check." Tank spoke quietly. "Set our guns down on the table. We are just checking for wires."

I watched as all of the men kicked off their shoes and pulled down their pants. One at a time they turned around. I only looked at Ranger but I could see everyone else from the corner of my eye. I was very glad to see that Ranger wasn't going Commando today. I had to stop myself from laughing when I caught a glimpse of Anthony's superman underwear. Lula would love to hear about this one. She would be disappointed to know that Ranger didn't wear Batman boxers. Ranger and Morelli nodded at each other as all of the man put their clothes back on. Tank, Ranger and Morelli all had a spare gun strapped to their leg.

"Your turn." Morelli smiled at me as he sat down to put his sneakers back on.

"Not gonna happen." Ranger spoke as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Fine, I'll pat her down." Morelli stepped around Anthony. Ranger stayed beside me and turned to block me from Morelli.

"Wait a second." I moved over to Tank. I stood behind him with my back to him. I took off my shirt and held it over my bra before walking out from behind him. I turned in a circle.

"Jeans too Cupcake." he smiled

I stood there thinking about how I was going to do this. I glanced at Ranger and he shook his head. I needed to show him I wasn't wearing a wire so we could get this meeting started. I was wearing matching panties and a bra, it was the same as a bikini. At least that's what I told myself. I looked to Ranger. "It's the same as a swimsuit." I spoke quietly. He gave out an aggravated sigh and slowly nodded to me.

I sat back down in the chair next to Ranger and pulled off my sneakers. I looked up at Ranger before I unfastened my jeans. He had no expression. I stood and handed him my shirt. I puled off my jeans and passed them to Ranger. I quickly spun around and then went to grab my jeans from Ranger.

"Slow down." Morelli told me "Turn around slower, if there was a wire it would be on you."

"You're pushing it." Ranger warned him

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." Morelli reminded him

I turned around slowly as Anthony whistled. "You better control your boy." Tank warned.

I sat down and Ranger handed me my jeans. I put them on and retied my sneakers. When I stood up Ranger opened my shirt for me to put back on. I held my arms up and he slid it down and hugged me against him.

"Ahhh you help her get dressed? I used to help her get undressed." Morelli smirked at Ranger. Ranger released me and kissed me on my forehead before moving to sit beside me. Tank sat down and I followed.

The guys all put their weapons back where they came from. Belts, holsters, legs and the back of the jeans. I carried nothing. I was depending on Ranger and Tank if we needed firepower. I looked across at Morelli and he glared at me before he and Anthony took their seats. I sat forward and reached under the table to take Ranger's hand in mine and rested my other hand on the table. "Nice ring" Joe said looking down at my hand.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled my hand off of the table.

"Probably stolen." he laughed then he added."Wonder if he will replace that if it gets blown up?"

"Probably." I smiled back at him as I tried not to glare.

"He'll probably replace you if you get blown up too." he laughed

"She's irreplaceable, you'll find that out." Ranger and I both smiled.

"It's great to see that smile on your face." Morelli ignored Ranger and looked only at me.

"Yes I'm smiling, but you're not the reason anymore." I flashed my smile even wider as I heard Tank expel a big breath with a little laugh hidden in it.

"Is that funny? I didn't know you could even understand what we were saying once it was above a kindergarten level. All brawn and no brains." Joe looked at Tank and Anthony laughed.

"In order for you to insult me I would have to value your opinion, nice try though." Tank spoke as both Joe and Anthony stared at him with surprise.

"Did you want to get started now? Maybe we have some personal things to discuss?" Morelli suggested "Maybe we should do this part in private."

"No way in hell." Ranger told him

"Oh I love it. He is answering for you now." he laughed "What happened to the Stephanie who never took orders? Did you drink the Rangeman Kool-Aid?"

"We are discussing everything right here. That's it. " I told him.

"Fine." he looked at me before turning to Ranger. "I am not responsible if she jumps my bones. I am sure you are not properly taking care of her needs. You know she really likes it when you..."

"Let's move on." I interrupted.

"I guess it's better I keep my trademarked moves to myself." Morelli winked "Let's go Cupcake. I am ready whenever you are."

"I want to ask you some questions before the room gets crowded." I told him.

"Fire away." Joe smirked.

"I just need you to answer me with before, during or after. Basically yes or no and spare me the details please." I explained knowing he would understand. I wanted to know if these things happened before, during or after our relationship.

He nodded "Sure thing Cupcake." I looked at his stone cop face, no emotion.

"Joyce?"

He paused and took a deep sigh."During" he answered as he looked away and Anthony made a disgusted face.

"When I was in the hospital?" I asked

"Yes." he answered.

This might be a little harder than I had imagined. I guess I couldn't be any more disgusted than I already was with him. "Jeanne Ellen?" I took a deep breath as I said her name

"During and after." he said smugly

"After?" my voice rose and Ranger put his hand on my knee to calm me. But it didn't work.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered. You should be happy I am being honest with you Cupcake." he smiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told them as I rushed out of the room.

I ran to the bathroom and barely made it in time to throw up in the toilet. Someone grabbed my hair away from my face and I threw up again. "You're not supposed to be in here." I told Ranger knowing it was him holding my hair. He didn't say a word.

I stayed there taking deep breaths as tears ran down my face. I finally stood up and saw him staring at me. I couldn't decide if it was pity, hurt or disgust in his expression. I pushed past him and went to the sink to rinse out my mouth. I splashed water in my face and then from the corner of my eye I saw towels being held there for me. "Don't move." he told me

Ranger left the room. I looked up into the mirror and I was a mess. I cleaned the mascara that had streaked down my face before the door opened up. Ranger came in carrying a brush I took it and fixed my hair as best as I could. Then he handed me mouthwash and I swished it around for a long while before spitting it out. He put his hand on my cheek and then turned me to look at him. "Babe."

The door opened and a woman stepped in. Ranger looked at her "Oh, I'm sorry" she said as she ran back out.

"I'm sorry." I sniffed "I didn't want you to follow me in here, I didn't want you to see me like this.

"Don't be sorry, you have a lot to be disgusted about. I think he is actually getting off on trying to hurt you." Ranger rubbed my cheek. "Sickness and health, or in this case disgusted and nauseous." he laughed

"No, I don't want you have to see me like this. I'm sorry I am letting this jerk get to me, you told me to control myself. When he said he slept with Joyce I was already nauseous but when he said he slept with Jeanne Ellen after? That was just too much." I shook my head and took in some breaths. "After? I mean what the hell? After she did that to me?"

"Relax. Let's not talk about this now. Let's go do what we came here to do. You can do this. We can talk about everything later." He smiled at me

"We came here to let him piss me off?" I asked

"No, we came here so my beautiful fiancee can get some answers and so we can try to learn some information that can be used to locate Jeanne Ellen." he reminded me as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Beautiful? Not right now." I sighed

"You're always beautiful." he flashed his bright smile at me. "You cleaned up well, it will be okay."

I nodded. "Where did you get a brush and mouth wash?" I asked him

"Babe" was his only answer

I checked everything one more time and he took my hand and led me out of the bathroom and back into the room. Tank gave a concerned look to Ranger and they both did the nodding thing. Anthony just stared and Joe was smiling. We sat back down together and he never let go of my hand.

"You okay there Cupcake? You're not looking so well. Either you let this lunatic knock you up already or you still have feelings for me." Morelli smiled.

"I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but I know you would only be disappointed." I glared at him. Anthony stifled a laugh and Joe shot him a look that quieted him fast.

"Awww Cupcake you know I never disappoint anyone. " Morelli said smiling. "Maybe except for that time I had to sleep in the guest room to recover because you were..."

"I prefer Stephanie, if you don't mind." I interrupted him.

"Fine, I prefer that better than Mrs. Manoso." He rolled his eyes. "You'll probably keep your name because of your feelings for me."

"The only feelings I have for you are disgust." I took a deep breath. "Now where were we? Terri?" I asked

"Before, during and after." he smiled

I paused as I propped my elbow on the table. I leaned my head into my hand and rubbed my forehead. Ranger used his thumb to rub the top of my hand.

"Anyone else?' I asked him looking up into his eyes.

"I don't really have a list with me. Most of them live outside of the Burg. Don't want to shit where you eat." he gave a laugh and Anthony joined in.. "I don't know why this all matters to you, unless you have decided to take off that ring and hop over to this side of the table. Second chances and all that. It's not too late to reconsider our relationship." He raised his eyebrows.

"A relationship is built for two, obviously you don't know how to count." I smiled as big as I could. I was mentally beating my head against a wall, how could I have been so blind?

Morelli laughed "You just need to go back to spending more time with a real man." he winked at me.

I laughed back at him. "A real man knows how to ruin lipstick not mascara."

"That's okay. I understand why you would want to hang out with him,we all go slumming sometimes. One day you will be asking these questions to him with different names. There's just something about you that makes a man need more and I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I should ask Dickie, maybe he figured it out." he smiled "You are pretty fantastic in the bedroom though, except for the lack of desire for doggy style and butt play." he laughed as Ranger jumped up.

"Cheating on an amazing person is like throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock. It seems you enjoy playing with all of the rocks you can find." Ranger spoke calmly as I sat there with my mouth open

"Well, I am sure you figured out by now she doesn't have much stamina." he tried to push Ranger into reacting.

Ranger took a deep breath and sat back down. He leaned in and put his arm around my shoulder. "Maybe you just didn't know how to handle her." he smiled

I smiled also. Not too thrilled that Ranger talked about handling me like I was a possession, but I suppose it was his best way to shut Morelli down without dropping down to his level. Joe's face looked angry but he said nothing more. He seemed to have worked on a comeback for everything he knew I would say but he never expected so many words from Ranger. I wondered if Ranger had been thinking about things he wanted to say before the meeting too.

"We could probably use something stronger than water." Anthony stepped out of the room and then quickly returned to his seat.

"Maybe it can work out for you Cupcake. Sounds like you will be great at becoming his little whore." Ranger's hand didn't move but felt heavier on my shoulders. "I mean that once he's done with you, you will be too used up for anyone else to want you."

Ranger took his hand from my shoulder and leaned back in the chair. "You'll always want her, but you will never have her. I know that kills you because you think that you are God's gift to women." He smiled as he grabbed my hand underneath the table. "I would say you lost your chance, but from the moment she met me you never had one."

Morelli froze. He was trying to give the cop face but there was still pain showing. He was hit hard by Ranger's words. He suddenly gathered himself. "It's okay I was about done with her anyway." he forced a smile. "Enjoy my leftovers."

"I think we should all stop talking now." Anthony suggested.

We all sat in silence and Louie brought in some beers and a bottle of vodka with glasses. Anthony immediately poured himself some Vodka. Ranger poured himself some ice water and Joe and I grabbed for a beer at the same time. The backs of our hands touched and Joe raised his eyebrows and gave me a smile. I glared at him and took a drink from my bottle. The door opened again but it wasn't Louie.

In walked Terri Gilman followed by her uncle Vito Grizoli. Joe and Anthony stood up immediately. Joe greeted Terri with a hug and a kiss on her lips. Both Anthony and Joe shook Grizol's hand. Terri sat next to Joe and Anthony moved out to allow Grizoli to sit on the other side of Joe.

"Ranger" Terri nodded with a smile "Stephanie." she smirked and angled her head to the side.

"Terri." I smiled back but Ranger just nodded.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Grizoli." Ranger greeted him.

"I hear congratulations are in order." he smiled at both of us as I put my left hand back on the table,

"Thank you Mr. Grizoli." I said calmly. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Terri's eyes flash wide. Jealousy? Amazed by the size of my rock? I don't know what it was, but I was happy she was not happy or rather she seemed angry.

Terri scooted closer to Joe and he rested his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in against him. All I could think of was the times he had done that to me. That Italian macho thing of laying claim to someone. I surprised myself because I wasn't jealous. I was disgusted and mildly happy that was no longer me being paraded around as someone's property. Ranger's cell phone beeped with a text message.

"Who are we waiting for?" Terri asked.

"He'll be here in a moment. In the meantime we need to check you both if you don't mind." Ranger smiled as he and Tank stood up an walked to the end of the table.

Grizoli looked to Morelli. "They are all clean?" he asked him

"Everyone down to skivvies and all. All clean." he assured him

"All of them?" Grizoli glanced at me and Joe nodded. He looked back to Ranger "Okay." he agreed as he stood up and nodded to Terri.

"Go ahead Ranger." Terri told him as she stood up.

Ranger walked past her and went to Grizoli to do the pat down. Tank shrugged and patted down Terri. "If you don't mind." Tank spoke as he felt under Terri's bra. "Just like at the airport" he told her

"All clean." Tank announced as he moved back to his own seat.

"You're good." Ranger told Grizoli as he headed back to his seat. He stopped in front of the door.

The door opened and Joe Juniak strolled in. The same Joe Juniak who was a former Trenton PD officer, former Chief of Police, former Mayor and now current Congressman. Everyone stood up all at once. "Nice to see you Congressman Juniak." Vito said as he extended his hand. I was suddenly speechless.

I knew that in the past Ranger had mentioned that Juniak was the way he got information from the PD. Also Juniak had known me most of my life Everyone knew Juniak. He was smart, hard working and he was know for always being calm and collected no matter the situation. I just didn't expect for Ranger to bring in such a normal and respected big hitter. This wasn't about force, this was about power. Now both sides of the table were more equally matched.

"Mr. Grizoli." Juniak nodded and shook his hand.

"Congressman." Joe nodded.

Ranger stood and shook Juniak's hand and both men pulled in for a hug. "Glad you made it." Ranger told him.

"Anything for you and Stephanie." Juniak nodded.

"We've checked everyone except you." Grizoli told him.

"Not a problem." Juniak nodded to Morelli as he got up to check him.

"All clear." Morelli nodded to Grizoli

Juniak was headed to his chair but stopped to hug me and kiss my cheek as he sat down on the other side of me. Tank quickly moved in between Ranger and I while everyone took their seats. I was still speechless. I looked around the table. The scorned, the loved, the muscle and the power. Ranger and Morelli had both chosen with the same thoughts in mind. I did think the muscle was not evenly matched between Tank and Anthony. I almost laughed out loud thinking about it.

"Thank you to all for agreeing to discuss this." Grizoli said to all of us. "I am glad you all understand the importance of privacy."

"So tell me about this woman Jeanne Ellen Burrows." Juniak said as he reached for some ice water.

"Apparently she was an ex-girlfriend of Mr. Manoso." Terri answered.

"Uhmm excuse me. She was someone I did business with, I don't have girlfriends." Ranger smiled.

"But you have a fiancee?" Grizoli asked.

"Yes I do." Ranger answered

"And how are you involved with her Joseph?" Juniak asked.

"She seduced me and then asked me for help. She said Ranger had left her heart broken and she wanted to get him back. I couldn't resist the urge to help her. I knew how she felt because I wanted to get Stephanie back in my life." he explained but then added "At the time." as he took Terri's hand in his.

"And?" Ranger asked.

"She told me she was going to scare Stephanie. It would be something scary enough to keep her away from Ranger. She needed to know how Ranger always knew where Stephanie was. I explained to her about the trackers he kept on her and told her where they all were." Morelli explained.

"That was nice of you." Ranger said with a tight smile.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." Morelli smirked

"Did she tell you what her plan was to scare Steph?" Ranger asked.

"She was going to kidnap her and tie her up. She would put her in the trunk of a car or something. Some form of torture I guess. Her plan was to release her after a day or so. Then she wold explain to Stephanie that it was all Ranger's idea because he wanted to send her a message to stay out of his life. Then she would know Ranger was back with Jeanne Ellen and wanted nothing to do with Cupcake here." Joe smiled but I saw Terri glare at him when he called me Cupcake.

"That's not what happened though." Juniak added

"I didn't know she was going to try to kill her. I didn't know she was going to send the car into the river." Joe spoke with his cop face now and I couldn't tell if he was lying.

"Did you have any contact with her after that?" Ranger asked.

"No." Morelli told us.

"That's not true, I heard you on the phone at the hospital saying you didn't mean for it to go so far." I reminded him.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Joe. "Oh, sorry I thought you meant physical contact." Joe raised his eyebrows. "Yes, there were some phone calls back and forth. She was in Miami and then Puerto Rico and now Guam from what I know. She wanted updates to know how Ranger was taking everything."

"So no physical contact at all?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He remembered he had just said before everyone came in. He had admitted to being with her after.

"I'm going to need you to turn down your psycho for just a minute." he glared at me "Let me gather my thoughts so I don't forget anything." everyone was quiet for a minute before he answered. "I guess there may have been one drunken night before she got out of dodge." he shrugged.

"What about Ranger's car blowing up?" I asked him

"I don't know anything about that, except it's a shame he wasn't in it." he smirked "Look Jeanne Ellen would have done this with or without my help. What can I say? I felt sorry for her and she needed a man who could make her feel better."

"And the man in the ski mask?" Ranger asked

"I don't know anything about that either." Joe said with a blank face. "I know I saved her but the guy got away. It was more important to save her than worry about capturing him."

Tank pulled out the picture of Morelli giving money to the man and pushed it across the table. Grizoli picked it up and then passed it to Joe and Terri. "I don't even know this guy, never seen him before in my life." Joe spoke up. "Maybe one of your men hired him." he suggested.

"Before you go pointing fingers at anyone, make sure your hands are clean." Tank spoke up

"This is my fault. I told Joe it was an informant and I needed to give him some money. He did nothing wrong or illegal. I hired the man to hold Stephanie until I could get there. I was going to explain to her about Me and Joe. I wanted her to have chance to walk away with some dignity." Terri explained.

Grizoli looked over at his niece with a face that reeked of disappointment. "Well then how do you explain this?" Ranger asked as Tank pushed across a mug shot of the man and a police report. "This is from less than a year ago. The man was arrested for kidnapping and Morelli is listed as the arresting officer."

"I don't remember that." Morelli said as Grizoli looked over the papers.

"Let me tell you how this goes." Grizoli began "He made mistakes, but he is a good cop. He didn't intend for Ms. Plum to get hurt." he paused to look around the table. "Joseph has Terri and Ms. Plum has Mr. Manoso. All's well that ends well."

"Not exactly." Juniak spoke up. "There is a lot of evidence here and with further investigation this could lead to the end of Morelli's career."

Morelli froze and looked at me. "Is that the plan? We're here so you can try to ruin my career?"

"I don't know how this will end today. I just need the truth from you." I told him

"The truth?" he laughed "That's rich. Like you told the truth?"

"What has she been dishonest about?" Juniak asked

"It's personal." Morelli explained. I didn't know what he was talking about. I could only assume he was still under the illusion that Ranger and I had maintained a big affair behind his back.

"So, the only way you helped was telling her about the trackers?" Tank asked him

"Yes and" He took a deep breath

"And what?" Ranger asked

"Telling her how Moe and his friends had thrown Stephanie off of the bridge once and how it scared Stephanie. It was one of the few times our little Cupcake admitted to being terrified." he sounded like he felt bad about this.

"You gave her the idea of using water?" Ranger asked as I heard his voice change to anger

"Not exactly. I told her about them throwing Stephanie over in broad daylight. I told her Stephanie could swim but you had still found it necessary to jump in and save her so you could continue to play hero." Morelli sighed

"That gave her the idea." Ranger sounded cold.

"Maybe it did." Morelli shrugged.

"So you gave her an idea of what to do with Stephanie and you helped her by telling her where all of the trackers were?" Juniak asked

"I guess." he was quiet now and no longer smiling.

"If you knew about all of the trackers why did you leave them there? Why didn't you remove them sooner like when she was your girlfriend?" Tank asked

"I don't know." Morelli looked down

"I do." I spoke up "Because you wanted Ranger to be able to find me so he could save me."

Morelli rolled his eyes "I was always there when something happened to you."

"Yeah when it was all over." I shook my head

"His career?" Grizoli asked

"I don't know if it will survive all of this mess he made." My eyes were cold. "Maybe he needs a new career, maybe the Burg needs to see him get stripped of his badge."

Morelli froze. I could see the anger flash in his eyes and knew from experience his temper was about to come out as well as his hands. He stood up and I expected him to start yelling. Instead he reached behind his back and pulled out his gun. He pointed it directly at me and I sat there as my mouth fell open and my eyes bulged. Morelli looked into my eyes and gave a slight shake to his head as he turned the gun and pointed it at Ranger. I looked at Ranger and he was already on his feet with his gun drawn. I assumed he had been aiming a Morelli the entire time but I hadn't noticed. Terri jumped up and with a gun in her hand and pointed it at me with a smile. Tank instantly threw his hand out in front of me nearly knocking me down. He slowly slid over to cover my body as he held a gun pointed at Terri. Anthony stood up and clumsily pulled his gun out and pointed it at Ranger. I glanced over Tank's shoulder and looked at the other side of the table. Terri was smiling and Anthony looked like he was wetting his pants with fear. Grizoli sat stone faced and didn't move from his seat.

I looked at Morelli and his eyes were glazed over. He didn't look away from Ranger, he was focused on nothing else. I turned and saw Juniak was doing the same as Grizoli and just sitting there surveying the situation. I looked at Ranger and he was focused on his only target in the room. This had gotten really ugly really fast. Tank stood in front of me like a wall defending me against anything and everything. I knew I needed to say or do something to fix this since it was my words that sent him over the edge.

"I can't lose my career, it's all I have left." Joe told us as he caught his breath as his eyes narrowed. "Tell him goodbye Cupcake."


	23. Chapter 23-Closure

"You are going to lose your career and your freedom this way, unless you think you have the aim and speed to take out Tank, Ranger, Stephanie and then me." Juniak showed no fear and stayed in his seat.

"I don't think you want to shoot Stephanie." Ranger told him

Morelli didn't speak, he glanced to where I was standing behind Tank looking into my eyes as I peered over Tank's shoulder. The room was silent, no one moved or spoke. Then you could hear Grizoli blow out a breath,

"Terri, put down your gun." Grizoli told his niece.

She looked to him and I watched her over Tank's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and brought her gun down. She put it behind her and seemed to tuck it into the back of her pants before taking her seat. Anthony looked over at Grizoli who nodded. Anthony sat down quickly. Joe was still standing and staring at Ranger.

"Ranger?" Juniak asked

Ranger glanced at Tank and then nodded. Ranger put his gun away and sat down. Joe turned his gun on Tank who was still standing in front of me. Grizoli cleared his throat and Joe didn't move. "Joe" Terri said quietly but he didn't acknowledge her.

Juniak sighed and I stepped out from behind Tank and slid in front of him. I could feel Tank grab my arm with his free hand. "Please put it away Joe." I pleaded.

He looked at me and I saw his eyes soften, but he didn't put it away. "You're going to ruin my life."

"You have done everything possible to try to ruin your own life." I told him as Tank pulled my arm back towards him. I stood firm and wouldn't allow him to pull me back behind him.

"You gave me no choice." he glared at me. "It's because of you that we are here."

I turned back to Tank. "Please put it down." I asked him. He looked at me and then to Ranger. Ranger took a deep breath and nodded at Tank. Tank shook his head at Ranger. He lowered his head once more and Tank put away his gun and sat down.

Morelli and I were the only ones standing. He just stared at me now and everyone in the room was waiting to see what would happen next. Grizoli spoke again. "Morelli."

Morelli ignore him and still had his gun pointed at me. He shook his head "I hope you know he is only with you out of guilt. He is only with you because he feels bad Jeanne Ellen almost killed you and it was all because of him. He would never ask you to marry him unless he felt guilty. If he really loved you why did he wait all of these years? Think about it Cupcake. Do you really want to be with someone who is only settling for you because he feels guilty?"

"Let's not do this." I told him.

Suddenly his eyes left mine for a second to look over at Ranger. He looked back at me. "Don't" I spoke quietly.

He slowly moved his gun and took aim at Ranger. I began to move slowly. I slid past Tank and stepped over to stand in front of Ranger. I noticed he still had his gun out laying on his lap. Morelli looked at me truly confused. "You would give your life for him?"

"Yes." I said softly

Joe stood there shaking his head. All eyes were going back and forth slowly between us like it was a tennis match in slow motion. "Still two?" Joe asked and I nodded.

"That hasn't changed?" he asked as everyone stared at us not knowing what we were talking about.

"No and it never will." I knew Joe was asking if I still loved him, he was talking about loving both of them. It was true, I would always love Joe in a way, but I would always be in love with Ranger. I would never go back to Joe again and right now I felt sorry for him. I didn't want him to throw his life away. I did want him punished though. I was having a hard time going back and forth between the two.

"Promise?" he asked as his voice cracked.

I nodded my head and he slowly lowered his gun and fell back into his seat. He never stopped looking at me. I breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly made my way back to my seat. I sat back into my chair slowly and now I was nauseous again. I really wanted to push my own head between my legs but I was afraid to drop eye contact with Joe.

"You are the one who said you wanted everyone allowed to carry to this meeting." Grizoli spoke to me

"You're right. No one wore a wire but everyone here is armed that's true. I just didn't expect to have guns pointed at me. They were meant to be more for protection." I explained

"What can we do to make sure Joe won't lose his career?" Terri asked

"That's not up to me." Juniak said as he looked over at me and patted my hand that sat on the table. Now all eyes were on me and not just Joe's.

"Please." he begged as he slightly turned his head. "Cupcake."

Terri gave a shiver and her eyes turned to me with a glare. I heard Ranger take a deep breath. Tank reached under the table and patted my leg.

"I need some more information." I looked between Terri and Joe. "Where you aware that the man who wore the ski mask put me in a straight jacket and tied my legs to a chair? He left me alone in the dark. Was this something he was ordered to do?"

Terri looked surprised. "Uhmm"

Morelli looked to Grizoli who nodded. "We are here in this room to speak the truth." Grizoli told him.

"Yes. That's what I told him to do." Morelli said holding Terri's hand. He looked at her. "Terri had nothing to do with it." then looked back at me but now he was silent.

Tank stiffened up and I glanced over to see him with his hand on Ranger's shoulder holding him in place. Ranger exhaled deeply but didn't speak. I looked back to Morelli and still he wouldn't drop his eyes from me. "I wanted to scare you and make you feel like you were in real danger. I needed to prove to you that it was possible for you to be rescued by someone else. You needed to see that he wasn't the only hero." Terri pulled her hand back and his eyes stayed on me. " I know it doesn't make sense, it doesn't sound right but...well these are personal things that should be discussed alone." he paused and took a deep breath glancing at Ranger "It's really easy to save someone when you have trackers on them."

Anthony had a look on his face as if he was internally saying Damn!

"That's really sick." Juniak said as he shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking straight I was messed up." Joe made excuses, and his eyes were back on me. "Stephanie has the habit of doing that. Totally screwing with a guy's head. Then she plays the innocent one. She strung two men along for years."

"How did you meet Jeanne Ellen?" I broke the tension.

"I already said she seduced me." Morelli shrugged his shoulders.

"But how did you meet before that?" I asked him

"She called me. She said she had a way to destroy Ranger and at the same time give you a slap in the face that would finally wake you up. So you would see he was just using you, that you were a place holder. You meant nothing to him, just a piece of ass. She promised that it would make you want to quit bounty hunting and walk away from Ranger forever." Morelli explained. "She never told me the exact plan until we met up face to face."

"Do you still have her number?" Tank asked

"Don't you already have it?" Morelli asked

"The one we had is out of service." Ranger explained

Morelli pulled out his phone and read the number to Tank who added it into his phone. "Tell me the plan as she explained to you." I demanded

"Her plan was to grab you and ditch all of the trackers. Put you in a trunk and leave you there for a day or so. I already told you that. The idea was that I would save you and then she would confess that it was all Ranger's idea. She wanted you to see that her and Ranger were getting back together and he wanted to send you a message that you were nothing to him. I knew it was going to really be tough on you. But she wasn't really going to hurt you. After I saved you I knew I could comfort you. It was for your own good."

"Really?" Ranger glared at Morelli

"Really." Morelli challenged as his attitude changed again."I thought I already explained all of this. I'm getting tired of repeating myself."

"You thought this torture was a good idea?" Tank asked him

"It wasn't torture. Look, I was desperate as I explained. I thought I was in love with her, and she loved me too." he looked serious. "But this criminal was screwing with her head. He already had his girlfriend, but he wanted Stephanie too. What would you do?" Morelli glanced to Tank and then Ranger before setting his eyes back on me.

"Jeanne Elle Burrows is not now or ever has been my girlfriend. It's crazy for both of you to think Stephanie would believe that plan. It's stupid, she has a brain, but you never realized that." Ranger defended.

"She has always doubted you. She knew there was no future with you. Think about it. No matter what you tried she always came back to me." he smiled at Ranger "With me encouraging Cupcake to believe what Jeanne Ellen was telling her it would have been easy. If she really loved you then why was she with me? Why did she call me her boyfriend? Why did she practically live at my house?" Morelli was talking to Ranger now but still staring at me.

"I am not going to sit here and defend anything." Ranger told him

"Because you can't. She ALWAYS doubted you, he ALWAYS doubted her feelings for you." he turned to glare at Ranger.

"You didn't make the plan over the phone of course." I said changing the subject.

"No, we met up in a bar in Princeton. That's when she seduced me." Joe put on his poor me look.

"So you were able to be seduced, but the whole conversation was about her getting Ranger and you getting me?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

"That makes no sense." Tank spoke

"You can love one person and still be sexually attracted to another." Morelli told him "Isn't that right Stephanie?"

"Attracted yes, but to act on it?" Tank shook his head.

Joe stared into my eyes."You're so innocent?" he asked

"I never planned..." I began but Tank interrupted me.

"So she called you and then you met with her at a bar in Princeton. The plan was for you to provide the location of all the trackers. She gets rid of them, and gets Stephanie to the trunk. Keeps her there for a couple of days. Then you save her and convince her it was all Ranger's plan so she would understand she meant nothing to him. Then she would quit bounty hunting and marry you. Jeanne Ellen would get Ranger?" Tank asked

"Pretty much." Morelli nodded "You're not as stupid as I thought." he smiled at Tank

"Didn't you worry about what that would do to Stephanie to keep her in a trunk for even a few hours or let alone days?" Ranger asked

"I didn't consider that." he answered Ranger but kept his eyes on me.

"Where was the car supposed to stay while she was in the trunk?" Juniak asked

"Hidden behind bushes next to the Delaware." Morelli answered

"Why not at some garage? Behind some abandoned building?" Ranger asked him

"I wasn't thinking straight." Joe said quietly as his eyes turned soft, his head leaned to the side like he wanted me to say or do something. "It was my suggestion."

"How many times did you meet her? Was it always at the same place?" Ranger asked

"Maybe a dozen or so times. A few times at the bar and then a hotel." he admitted

"What hotel?" Tank asked

"Wyndham Garden." he answered

"What bar?" Ranger asked

"Triumph" he answered quickly

"Nothing else came up about her plans? Nothing more about Ranger or Stephanie?" Tank pushed again

"She told me they met in Costa Rica. He picked her up in a bar. They had a love affair, that lasted for several years. They both agreed to settle in Trenton. She went away on a job that had her gone for six months. When she returned he had replaced her with Stephanie. She stood back thinking it was a matter of time before he ditched her." Joe explained

"and?" Ranger asked

"She didn't get the full picture. She thought that Stephanie was coming back to me every time Ranger got sick of her. Then Stephanie would mastermind a danger to make him save her so she could sleep with him again." he took a deep breath "She was wrong because it was the opposite, Stephanie was running to Ranger whenever I got sick of her. I guess she probably did manufacture some of the situations where he saved her." Morelli shrugged

I sat with my mouth wide open. What the hell was he thinking? This was crazy. I didn't even know this man across from me. How could I have spent so much time with him and not seen this side of him? I knew he yelled when he was angry, I knew he flapped his arms around. Sure, he liked to drink and never invited me to family events but that doesn't make him a bad guy. I can't believe love or jealousy could drive him to such an extreme. He is a good cop and a good man. That's what I believed. Now here I was sitting across from a stranger. I slowly closed my mouth and Ranger blew out a big breath.

"What? You think she put herself in buildings that were on fire? She blew up her own apartment and cars?" Ranger shook his head "Oh wait she locked herself in a cabinet and probably paid Moe and his buddy to throw her off a bridge. Burned her own hair? You are getting ridiculous. If you believe any of that, you are more fucked up than any of us think."

"HEY!" Morelli yelled as he turned to Ranger with a glare. He took a deep breath and then spoke "Should we talk about Abruzzi?"

"That is a closed case. The death was declared a suicide by the Medical Examiner and the police on the scene." Juniak told him.

"Whatever you say." Joe glared "Obviously it's okay to kill someone to show your love, but wanting to save someone is a crime."

"It's not okay to put me in the position to be saved." I said quietly

"You should be used to that by now. What's the difference between me putting you there an you putting yourself there?" he asked me

"Is there anything else that you two spoke about?" Tank asked

"We didn't do much talking." Morelli winked at Tank and then turned his eyes back to me. I wanted to look away but I was afraid. I didn't want him to lose it and pull out the gun again. I continued to keep eye contact with him. It seemed like it was calming him down.

"This isn't about Morelli's sex life." Grizoli interrupted.

"When she was in her coma? What was the plan then? " Juniak asked

"She would wake up wanting me because Ranger's girl put her there." Morelli smiled "Or she would never wake up and I would win because he wouldn't get her."

"Anything to make sure he never got me? Even if it meant I would die?" I asked

"I told you this already I was fucked up! You fucked up my head!" he practically screamed. "One word, HAWAII!"

"Joe." was all I could say. I felt sorry for him. I wanted to go to him and hug him. I wanted him to understand I loved him. I just was never in love with him. This was not the Morelli I thought I knew. This man was a complete stranger, but I still felt sorry for him and had the need to comfort him. How could he think it was winning for me to die?

"So this was a game?" Juniak asked

"That wasn't the intention in the beginning. Look this bitch has been screwing with my heart and head for years now. I thought she was going to be my wife, do you know how many times I asked her to marry me? I begged her to quit her job and become a house wife. I could have made her happy, given her a respected position in the Burg. I could have kept her safe. Look at her now. Wearing a hot ring given to her by a thug and probably the Rangeman whore." he glared at me.

I looked at Ranger. Tank was keeping his hand on Ranger's shoulder. Ranger was raised from the seat but Tank kept him from getting completely to his feet.

"Try to act like a gentleman." Juniak warned him "If you say too many more lies and accusations about Stephanie, my friend Ranger here is going to shut you up permanently. I won't be the one to jump up and stand in his way. I don't think he will remain calm much longer. If you pull out your gun again, this meeting will be over."

"The point of this meeting is to give you all of the information Joe has and close the door to this relationship." Terri motioned to me. "We need to just finish this whole misunderstanding once and for all. We all need to move on with our lives."

"Misunderstanding?" I practically screamed at her as I dropped eye contact with Morelli

"Yes, a small misunderstanding." she nodded

"He plotted with a woman to torture me. He had no remorse when I nearly died. He hired a man to kidnap me and torture me knowing that I feared darkness and being confined. Not to mention he screwed everything with two legs while we were together. The only misunderstanding to me is why you would stand by his side when you hear all of this." I took a deep breath and avoided Morelli's eyes. I was only looking at Terri "He will cheat on you like everyone else. You know he is still in love with me or he wouldn't have risked his job by doing all of this shit. You can have him if that's what you want, but don't say this is a misunderstanding. This is my life." I found myself shaking as I was nearly screaming at Terri. She had no reply.

"Cupcake..." Joe began before Grizoli put a hand on his shoulder silencing him.

"Where do you suggest we go from here?" Grizoli asked while looking at Juniak. Joe and I were back to our staring game.

"I think it's best if you all leave the room. Wait outside and let me discuss this with my friends. I need to make sure they believe all questions have been answered so that we can make an informed decision." Juniak suggested.

Grizoli nodded.

"There is another banquet room. We will wait there." Terri announced as they all stood up. Anthony held the door for Grizoli and Terri followed her uncle. Morelli was the last one in the line. When he reached the door he turned around and looked at me. "Think hard about the future for all of us Cupcake. Your decisions could change lives. And cause the loss of one." he said turning to look at Ranger with his last sentence.

We all jumped to our feet the second the door shut. "Did he just threaten to kill you?" I asked Ranger.

"No, he doesn't have the balls to do it himself. He was saying that if you pursed punishment against him Terri would lose her man, and Grizoli would retaliate and make sure you would lose your man too." Juniak explained.

"But he pulled his gun out." I told Juniak "He was going to shoot him."

"He couldn't have shot you. All of the other things, he didn't do directly. I don't think he can't bring himself to hurt you with his own hands." Juniak explained

"None of us can be completely sure about that." Ranger reached for me and pulled me into his arms. "Tank, get on the phone and send some guys to Guam. Try to catch her trail before it runs cold. Send a guy over to the Wyndham Garden and Triumph Brewing Company in Princeton." Ranger ordered as Tank grabbed for his phone and walked to the other side of the room. "And call that number." Tank looked over and nodded.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked

"What do you want to do?" Juniak asked both of us.

"I want him in jail, I want him dead." Ranger spoke first as he clinched his hands into fists and stepped away from me.

"I can't lose you." I said leaning against him. He lifted his arms and pulled me back into his chest.

"You won't lose me. You need to decide what you should do. Don't consider what may happen to me or anyone else. Choose what will allow you to be able to sleep at night." Ranger told me.

"Don't make a decision on fear. Ranger can protect himself." Juniak told me

"What do you think?" I asked Juniak as he looked to Ranger

"You asked me here for authority and advice." Juniak spoke to Ranger. "I have known you for a long time. You have helped me with many cases and given me lots of information over the years. In return, I have given you a heads up on anything that effects you and your cases."

Ranger nodded. "You have given me nothing but loyalty and respect. That's why I needed you here. I want to hear your thoughts. I know I can't think clearly here. I am too involved personally and I need you to be the voice of reason." Ranger agreed.

"Morelli has incriminated himself enough here and even if we don't have anything on tape. We have witnesses. I can also see Grizoli is not happy, and Terri is not happy. Apparently they had planned to go public with their relationship. If that still happens Grizoli will keep Morelli under his thumb and Terri will have him killed if he steps out of line." Juniak told us.

"But can Grizzoli control him? He didn't put his gun down when Grizoli asked him to. He ignored Terri's plea as well." Ranger reminded him.

"That's true and I don't even know if that relationship will make it through the this night. I don't know what magic he can work or what kind of relationship they have, but a lot of dirt came out tonight. The question is what will bother her more? The things that he is capable of doing or facing the fact that he still loves Stephanie." Juniak breathed out a sigh

"The things he has done won't bother her that much. I am sure she has seen and done worse." Ranger told us as he continued to hold me. "It was killing her to see how Morelli was with Stephanie. Especially when she was the one who got him to put down his gun."

"She also couldn't help but notice that Morelli barely looked at anyone in the room other than Stephanie after he sat back down." Juniak offered

"Everyone noticed that." Ranger agreed.

"We all found out just how important his career is to him. Now that this has all happened I think he is more aware of what he is doing. He will never accept your relationship, and he will always have his temper. I think now he will be more conscious of his decisions. I'm not saying if Ranger and Morelli were in a dark ally he wouldn't use it as an excuse to shoot him. I just don't think he will be looking for it anymore. " Juniak told us.

"So then what? We just let him walk away like nothing happened?" I asked

"No, we have a threat to hold above his head now. We have something on him and that will always keep him on his toes." Juniak explained to me.

"But after all that he has done." Ranger shook his head and held me tighter. "I can't believe there is no other way out of this. Can't I just shoot him?"

"No, I can't cover that up. There are too many witnesses." Juniak gave a quiet laugh

"I sent people where they need to be." The number was disconnected." Tank told Ranger as he crossed back to us "What are we doing? I am willing to take out Anthony and the old man. I don't care about retaliation."

"We can't do that Tank. It's up to Stephanie now." he began and then looked at me. "If I were you I would let it go and walk away."

"What?" Ranger and Tank said together

" I feel like it's the only way to end this. If you pursue this it will get very ugly. Tried in court, tried by the court of public opinion. Reputations, lives and careers destroyed. Not just for him, but for all of you. I don't think Stephanie wants to go through a long drawn out trial." He sighed "Losing his career will push him over the edge. We saw that tonight. I am not trying to protect him. I am trying to protect her. This will b a long drawn out nightmare. No matter what evidence comes out against him she will be the one hated."

"So let him just walk away?" Tank asked "Who cares if the Burg idiots hate her?"

"She does. Her family does. As I said it will be a long court case." Juniak sighed "She has some options. Let him go with a warning and keep an eye on him. Hope he leads you to Jeanne Ellen somehow. Let him walk out of the room and then we can get a hold of the Chief and let him be the one to relieve Morelli of his gun and badge. Then there will be a court case and everyone will find out all of the details. But he will pay for all that he has done."

"What else?" Tank asked

"We can ask Grizoli for a free pass to kill Morelli." Juniak offered "Or we can have Stephanie wired and get him alone to admit everything and then it will be a shorter trial."

"No, not an option." Ranger said firmly "I don't want her alone with him. He's a loose cannon. He just can't control his anger and rage."

Juniak took my hand in his." No matter what you choose I will back you up. If you decide to pursue this I am on your side, and I am happy to be a witness in all that I have heard today."

I looked at Ranger "What do I do?" I asked

"Babe, it's up to you." he told me as he released me from his hug and stroked my face with the back of his hand. "I need you to walk away from this meeting feeling that we have accomplished something."

"Tank?" I asked him for his advice

"I would kill them all, but that's me." he smiled

I sat down and rested my elbows on my knees and I put my head in my hands. Ranger squatted down and rubbed my back. "We can tell them we need time to think and will reach out to them when we have a decision on how to proceed."

"No more meetings." I told him as I blew out a breath. I stood up and walked across the room. "I can't help it. I want him to pay. I know revenge won't erase what he did or make me feel better in the long run. Right now I want to kick his ass or kill him."

"No one would blame you." Juniak agreed

"But I feel sorry for him." I kept staring away from them.

"How could you?" Tank asked.

I turned around "I love him, it's different now, but I still care about him. This is devastating for me to see how he really is or how he has become. I guess I need to accept some of the blame for this."

"Don't do that to yourself." Juniak told me.

"Do you think he blew up Ranger's car?" I asked Tank

"Yes I think he did it." Tank nodded.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't pity him enough that I don't want him to pay for what he did. But what if he leads us to Jeanne Ellen? She is not done with her plan. Unlike Morelli there is nothing more important to her than getting Ranger back. I want her to suffer the most." I heard my voice turn into ice. "I hate to shoot people, but I think I can make an excuse for her."

"I don't need any excuses. I will take her out like any other enemy." Ranger agreed.

"let's not discuss killing people anymore in front os a US Congressman." Juniak moved to where I was and pulled me into a hug "You deserve to be happy after all of this, and you need to be able to move forward. I know this meeting was very hard on you." he puled me away and held my shoulder so he could look at my face. "I know we all appreciate you controlling Morelli so he didn't try to shoot us all."

"You saved his life." Tank told me "Something he never really did for you." he added as we all gave out a breath of laughter.

"We have your back no matter what you want to do." Juniak assured me.

"Okay." I told him without needing any thought. "I'm ready."

"Ready?" Tank asked.

"Yes, bring them back in." I told him

"Anything we need to know?" Tank asked.

"Trust me." I told him as Ranger nodded at me and held out my chair.

"Do you want me beside you now?" Ranger asked me

"Yes" I looked up at his face and kissed him "Please" I added as I pulled away.

Juniak sat down beside me and Tank shrugged but left the room to tell the others to come back in. I looked at Juniak and he smiled and nodded. I looked at Ranger "Babe" was all he said and took my hand.

As they walked in I immediately looked at Joe and saw that his face was miserable. I was sure that he had gotten a verbal beat down by both Terri and her uncle. They all filed back into their seats with Terri leading the way. When they sat down Terri and Anthony had switched spots. Beside Joe were now Anthony and Grizoli. No one spoke and then Grizoli looked at Joe and they both nodded nodded

"I just want to say that I am very sorry for all that has happened. I won't be bothering either of you anymore. I deeply regret any pain I caused you Cupcake and I feel terrible." He looked at Ranger and I the whole time. "I need to tell you how truly sorry I am" he said as he turned directly to me. "I never meant for things to go this far. I really screwed up and I am going to work on getting myself together."

I put up my free hand. "Thanks Joe, but I really would like to speak now. I think it's finally my turn." he nodded.

"My life has been hell the past month or so. I thought I was going to die and so did the people around me. I still suffer and my recovery was set back further by the whole ski mask incident as well." I felt Ranger squeeze my hand as if to show his agreement. "Of course I would like to see the people responsible for all of this to suffer as much as I have if not more."

"Ms. Plum..." Grizoli began

"Wait please, I'm not finished." I tried to be respectful, but I wanted him to understand this was my turn to speak. He nodded his head. I released Ranger's hand and stood up. I turned to Joe and placed my hands on the table looking directly into his eyes. I took a deep breath before I spoke. I still found myself lifting up a hand so that I could point my finger directly at him as I continued. "You pulled a gun on me tonight. I never thought you were capable of doing that to me. I guess tonight confirmed just how many things you were capable of."

I took a breath and found my control again. I sighed and then sat back in my chair and immediately felt Ranger's hand on my leg. I leaned forward and linked my hands together as I rested my chin on them. "I want to yell and scream and do the whole Jersey thing. I should be asking how you could be so cruel, but I don't want to waste anymore time thinking about what is done. It's over and I am moving forward." Morelli raised an eyebrow, I imagined it was a question because he didn't know where I was going with this conversation. He seemed to be confused by my calmness.

"Joe, while you did have some part in the things that have happened to me I don't blame you completely. You are an egomaniac and you can't seem to help yourself. I feel sorry for you because you follow your boys instead of your heart. I hope things will be different for you now and you can leave the selfish macho part of you behind, but I doubt it." I took a breath.

"But..." Joe interrupted

"Let her finish." Terri spoke quietly as Grizoli gently grabbed her hand that was on the table and held it.

"There will always be a very small place in my heart for you and the good times we had. Unfortunately now there is also an equal space in my heart that will forever remind me of how sick and vengeful you can be." I took another deep breath

"However I owe you a big thank you." You could almost hear every head in the room snap to look at me. Joe's mouth was wide open in shock.

"Thank you for showing me exactly who you are. Thank you for all of the times you put me down because it made me stronger. I had always been in love with Ranger and I knew deep down I would always choose him. Because of what YOU did, it just pushed me that much faster into the arms of the man I should have been with from the beginning. I need to thank you for that because you finally found a way to make me happy." Ranger patted my knee.

"I am ready for all of this to be over and just walk away. You have helped me by answering all of my questions and I am grateful for that. Thank you Anthony and Mr. Grizoli for coming to support Joe so he could tell the truth." only Vito Grizoli nodded at this. "Terri I hold no ill will against you and wish you and Morelli the best of luck in your relationship."

"Thank you Congressman Juniak for your support, you will never know how much it meant to me." I turned to Juniak and he smiled at me. "Thank you Tank for making me feel supported." I said turning to face him as he gave a slight nod. I looked at Ranger next.

"Babe" he said and that was all.

"So now what?" Anthony asked.

"I want this to be over. I don't need anyone here to suffer so I can feel better. I am the happiest I have ever been." I paused as I took Ranger's hand and brought both of ours to rest on the table. "I don't need revenge or anything to make me feel closure." I looked at Morelli. "The relationship is closed and done."

"So we all just walk away?" Anthony asked

"Hopefully you walk away being better than you were when you came in here." I looked at him.

"One last thing for you to think about Joseph Morelli." Juniak began "Remember you owe Stephanie for allowing you to walk away from all this and allowing you to keep your career. If one hair on her head is harmed by you or anyone that I believe that you are remotely associated with you are done." he stood up

"I will push her to look past the pity she obviously feels for you right now. I will have the DA all over you. Having myself as a witness to your actions and admissions here will put you in prison where you will easily make friends with all of the criminals who enjoy being around ex-police officers." Juniak finished with a smile, while Morelli sat speechless.

We all waited but no one spoke. Finally Juniak looked back at Morelli's awe struck face. "Do you understand?" he asked him

"Yes sir" Joe answered as he nodded.

Everyone stood up all at once and we all made our way towards the door. Grizoli stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek "You are a very classy lady." he said before stepping out the door.

"I don't really know what to say to you." Terri stopped before she followed her uncle out the door.

"Bye Steph." Anthony said quickly as he headed out behind her.

"Stephanie, let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Juiak hugged me before shaking hands with Ranger and giving him a nod. Finally he stopped in front of Tank "If you are ever looking to moonlight as a body guard, give me a call." he smiled before leaving.

"Boss." Tank said to Ranger before walking out.

Joe stood by his seat. "Cupcake?" he looked up at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Can I just have a minute alone?" he asked

I looked at Ranger and he shook his head. "No way." he said quietly

"He's not going to shoot me." I assured him.

He finally nodded. "I'll be right outside the door." he kissed my forehead before stepping away. He pulled the door behind him but didn't close it all of the way.

I turned to look at Morelli. He looked pathetic like a small child that had been scolded by his mother. "Cupcake, I mean Steph. I am sorry. I really am sorry. I don't know why I did any of it." he crossed the room and grabbed both of my hands and held them in his. "I love you, and I will always love you. If you ever need me, if things don't work out for you, I am here. I am going to change. I was doing so good until Ranger came into the picture. I never cheated on you until Ranger was shot. When you were so devastated...crying like I'd never seen. Well, I knew it then and that's when it all started." He explained

"Joe. It all started long before then." I told him.

"I guess you're right, I just didn't see it." he admitted

"Or didn't want to." I added. "I am sorry because I didn't allow myself to see how I felt. I know I wasted your time and I apologize for that."

He pulled my hands towards his chest. "As long as my heart is beating you will be the only one in it. I will always hate him for pushing me out of my normal happy life with you. He made me resort to my old ways, but I still believe you are the woman who should be my wife. The one who quits her job to stay home and raise our children. I would do anything to show you how I can change and go back to the Morelli that you love."

I shook my head and gave out a sigh. "Joe, you can never be the man I loved. I explained that to you."

"You also said there would always be a place in your heart for me. Maybe that can grow." He shrugged "Anyway, I want you to know Terri and I are done. She saw tonight how much I loved only you and knew she would always be second to you. She thought because she was with me first that her bond was stronger. No bond could ever be stronger than what we have." He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hands until he hit the ring. He looked down. "It hurts you know? Should have been my ring on your finger. I know I said a lot of mean and hateful things tonight. I just wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I didn't mean any of it."

"Joe." I began to speak and he let go of one hand and put his finger to my lips. He leaned down and kissed one hand and then the other.

"You need to know Bob misses you. My bed is empty without you." his eyes glazed over and then he smiled. "You already know the boys miss you like crazy. They may be busy, but they still crave only you." he laughed

"Joe, I have to go. I hope you find something or someone to fill your emptiness. I truly want you to find happiness." I pulled my hands away, kissed his cheek, and turned my back to him as I headed out the door and into Ranger's waiting arms.

He swooped me up against his chest and my feet left the ground. He started kissing me as he slowly set me down. It was a soft and gentle kiss but there was no mistaking the passion and love behind it. I gently pulled away when we were done and leaned back into his hug. I turned my head to lay it against his chest and saw Morelli. He was just standing there in the door frame looking at us. I stiffened for a moment and Ranger noticed as he turned his head to look. He pulled away from me before grabbing my hand to lead me away. Tank had been standing behind him and now turned to follow behind me.


	24. Chapter 24-Hurt

Ch. 24- Hurt

"Boss, I have an update." The intercom went off.

"Come up here with it." Ranger told him.

"An update? On Jeanne Ellen?" I asked

"Hopefully." Ranger smiled as he finished his oatmeal and I ate my second doughnut.

There was a knock on the door and then Tank came in. He was carrying a folder with him and brought it to the table. He opened it up and pulled out some papers as well as some pictures. I saw what looked like Jeanne Ellen once in sunglasses and another in a side profile. "One of the guys spotted her in Guam and he lost her. Another at LAX and she lost him too." Tank explained as he showed Ranger some papers.

"What's that?" I asked

"Flight manifests. We both know some aliases she used to use. This is her here flying from Guam to LAX." Ranger showed me as he pointed to the name.

"Louise Starling?" I asked

"Yes" Tank answered "That's not what I am worried about." he breathed out a deep breath a he turned the page and showed Ranger the next one.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ranger rolled his eyes.

"I leaned to look." My mouth fell open "Jeanne Manoso?"

"Yeah, that has to be her. She caught a flight from LAX to Chicago." Tank explained.

"Why would she go to Chicago?" I asked

"It's a hub Babe. Huge airport where she can make herself invisible. She is probably onto a new name by now." he explained

"Now what?" I asked

"So we know Morelli was right about Guam." We sat down and Tank joined us. "The phone as I said was disconnected. The bar and hotel people we interviewed had seen her but she gave a fake name at the hotel and we couldn't get any real information."

"What was the name at the hotel?" I asked

"Cassidy Von Pogo." Tank answered

"Does that mean anything?" I asked

"Not to me." Ranger shrugged

"She could be coming this way?" I asked as I ate the rest of my doughnut.

"I don't know whether she is that stupid." Tank spoke first.

"Or that smart." Ranger sighed "Send all of the guys who were out looking to Chicago and see if any cameras caught her. Have Hector see if he can work some computer magic."

"Will do." Tank said standing to leave. "Anything else?"

"Just keep me posted." Ranger told him as they both nodded. When Tank left Ranger looked like he was in deep thought as he paced slowly.

"You're worried she is coming back here?" I asked him

"Not that, just don't know where she is going. I wish I had an idea where she was headed." He shook his head.

"Maye put a tail on Morelli. If she comes back here maybe she will go back to him first?" I suggested

"I have had a very well hidden tracker on his cars since you were in the coma. They're still working. One on his work car and personal car. I also have his home phone tapped." he explained to me "We are watching his cell phone calls too."

"Is that all legal?" I asked

"Babe."

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at my face and opened his arms. He pulled me into a hug and I turned my head to rest against his chest. He rubbed my back and then kissed the top of my head before he turned it and laid it against me. "Are you okay?" he whispered

"I'm with you, I'm okay. How about you?" I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I want to talk." he looked confused

"Something wrong?" I asked him

"It's funny because I actually want to talk to you about some things." he laughed

"Yes you wanting to talk at all is a little funny." I smiled and then thought "Hmmm should I be worried? Is this a break-up kind of talk?" I raised an eyebrow

"You know sometimes you truly annoy me. You are wearing a ring that says you own my heart and I have promised to make you my wife and you ask if I want to break up with you?" he shook his head

"Well..." I looked away

"I see, that's what you're used to."I turned my head back to him. "I love you. You're stuck with me. Deal with it!" he pulled me into a kiss as I smiled.

I moaned and was still smiling when he pulled away. "Thank you."

"Now can we talk?" he asked as he puled my hand and brought me over to the couch.

"Yes of course." I sat down next to him and turned to face him. "You know you make me very happy right?"

"Not always." he sighed "About the Morelli meeting yesterday. I need you to know I only controlled myself for your benefit. You need to know all of the stuff he said about you and I was bullshit. If I would have argued with him more or tried to correct all of the crap coming out of his mouth I know I would have lost it."

"I understand." I told him as I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You understand why I was quiet but do you understand what he said was mostly untrue?" he said next to my ear.

I pulled back and squinted my eyes at him "Mostly?"

"Well he was right about a few things." Ranger confessed.

"Like?" I slanted my head sideways

"Well, first of all I will never love you like he did." I was surprised until he clarified. "Not the obsessive psycho love. Not the kind of love that sends a man to the closest bed whenever you don't give him attention. Not the kind of love that would ever allow me to point a gun at you. If you tried to kill me tomorrow, I still couldn't point a gun at you ever." he pulled me back so I could see his face. "You know about my past before I met you, but...well I have a confession to make."

I sat back more and crossed my arms. "A confession?"

"Soon after I met you I went to a bar with some of the guys and did the usual scan of the room trying to find my woman for the night." He began.

"I don't want to hear this. I know we weren't even together, but I don't want to hear this," I said as I let out a sigh and shook my head.

He closed the small distance between us. He grabbed my face with both hands and pulled it up to look into his face. "I couldn't do it. I bought a drink for some random woman and tried to work my magic. Soon she was kissing me and I cut it off. I felt nothing, I was only thinking of you. I have never touched another woman since I met you." he said leaning in to kiss my lips.

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Really." he nodded

"Jeez I feel like the cheater now." I pouted

"Babe, I knew there was a thing there with Morelli and I knew when you were in a relationship with him and I didn't care. I knew I wanted you and I felt how you were drawn to me whenever I was near you." he hugged me in tight again. "I wasn't about to ignore our connection. Maybe that makes me the bad guy but I didn't care. Any time there was an opening I seized the opportunity. Especially when one of us was sleeping over at the other one's place."

"You could never be the bad guy."I smiled up at him

"Not bad but I guess disrespectful. I didn't have any respect for your relationship." he admitted

"Well it's all in the past now." I told him as he leaned in and kissed my neck.

"mmmm." I moaned against him.

He pulled me away again. "And the guilt thing, I know you have been thinking about it." he put his hands on my waist. "Remember our whole conversation before you went to the beach the first time? I told you I wanted you and there was no Jeanne Ellen, no coma, nothing hanging over my head. The only guilt I felt was for not speaking up sooner and sending you back to him. I sent you back to him because I thought I wasn't good enough for you and I loved you so much I just wanted you to be happy and to be with someone who could tell you how they felt. The only thing that changed when you were in the hospital is that I realized I didn't want to wait a second longer to give you my name and to keep you in my arms."

"I know that Ranger. Please understand that was a really rough meeting for both of us. I loved him and I don't want to hate him. I didn't want to give him those feelings because he doesn't deserve any feelings from me at all. Still, it broke my heart to heart to hear that he slept with so many women behind my back and I had no clue. I feel so stupid." I sighed

"You're not stupid." he kissed my head.

"Maybe stupid is not the word...blind? He didn't just change over night. I just never saw it coming. How could I have not noticed?" I held him tighter

"Maybe you were blind because I kept kissing you whenever I got the opportunity." he raised his eyebrows.

"I guess, but I still never saw it coming. Looking back now I guess there were hints but I ignored them. He was very controlling." I looked down

"Listen Steph, People do crazy things out of desperation. You know yourself that most of the crimes committed are out of desperation." he pulled me over to his side of the couch. He lifted his leg against the back. I sat down between his legs and laid on my back against his chest.

"What was he so desperate about? I was with him." I didn't understand.

"I think he knew about us before we knew about us. Well, we knew but didn't admit it. I think Hawaii really put him over the top." he was stroking my hair with one hand and holding me against him with the other.

"Yeah, I know I avoided talking about important things, but I swear the one and only thing you and he have in common is lack of communication. I mean NO ONE talked about that after we all got back. That's crazy." I shook my head "You just wouldn't believe..."

"What?"

"You may not want to hear it." I laughed

"Try me." he kissed my ear

"Well less than a week after we got back I woke up and he was in my bed naked. When I asked him what was going on he said it was easier to be around me when I was sleeping because he didn't have to talk. Then he gets up to get his clothes on and asks me if the boxers on the floor are his." I laughed. "He never asked me what happened, never asked me if you and I slept together or about the ring, nothing. Who does that?"

He laughed but didn't answer. "When we were in the meeting and he was talking about whatever and then ended with 'Hawaii'? I wanted to laugh like what the hell? Now you suddenly want to talk about this?" I rolled my eyes

"I should be honest with you, but you will think I am a complete ass." he pulled me against him.

"Go ahead." I told him

"The whole flight home from Hawaii I had a smile on my face. It was ninety percent spending all of that time with you without interruption and ten percent kicking his ass. Did I mention we were on the same flight? He was right across the aisle from me" he laughed.

"RANGER!" I pretended to be mad and then laughed. "You're not an ass. I can't tell you how many times I looked at that finger wishing the ring was still there." I admitted

"I did that too." he said quietly as I moved my head over and laid it on his shoulder.

"About the meeting, I know it was hard on you. I don't want you to hold back if you need to talk about it." he assured me

"It's just one minute the attacking and the pure hatred he was unleashing on both of us. Then the next minute it was all regret and begging to fix things. He is so screwed up in the head, I might feel sorry for him if he hadn't put me through such hell. I guess I still feel sorry for him against my better judgement." I sighed and leaned back against his chest. "How can someone be so full of hate and then claim he still loves me?"

"I don't understand it either. I mean I completely understand being in love with you and begging you to give him another chance. I just could never imagine anything you could do or say to ever make me try to hurt you." he kissed my head. "Chase you down and beg you maybe."

"It just makes me doubt my own judgement." I sighed

"Don't! I love your Spidey sense! He was just desperate Babe. You couldn't have seen it coming." he laid his cheek against my head.

"I won't be blinded again. That's for sure. I just will be more careful." I rubbed his arm.

"Why did you stand in front of me when he moved his aim?" he asked

"I just knew he wouldn't shoot me, but I thought he could shoot you." I admitted

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to put away my gun when he had his pointed at you?" he shook his head "Tank?" he laughed

"If you two didn't put them away it could have gone the other way." I explained

"When you were standing in front of me I felt so helpless. I was trying to believe in what you were doing. I really wanted to just push you out of the way and shoot him." he sighed

"I noticed you had your gun on your lap." I smirked at him.

"Yeah." he rubbed his head. "Having a gun pointed at you? It seemed to last forever, and it turned my stomach."

"You knew he couldn't shoot me." I reached out for him and grabbed his hand.

"I wasn't sure. I still can't believe you stood in front of me." he brought my hand up to kiss it

"You would do the same if it was Jeanne Ellen." he nodded "You may still get the chance."

"Don't worry about her." he sat up and pulled me to him

"It's kind of impossible." I sighed

"Can I ask you a question?" he spoke calmly

"Of course. Anything." I rubbed his arm.

"What was up with the eye contact after he put away the gun? It was like you two were in some mental conversation that no one could hear." he blew out a breath

"It wasn't like that. I needed to keep him focused on me. I didn't want him to get crazy again and pull the gun. I was worried that Tank would shoot him." I leaned my head sideways against his upper arm. "You have no idea how difficult that was for me. Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was stare at him." I blew out air this time.

"What?" he asked

"There were times I wanted to comfort him. I felt sorry for him. Looking at him suffer, breaking." I'm explained

"That's who you are. I'm not surprised I guess. " he pulled me in closer.

"Anything else we need to clear up?" I asked

"Yes" He gently pushed some hair behind my ear. "When you got him to put down the gun. What was that whole conversation? Only you two seemed to understand it."

"The thing about the two?" I asked

"Yes" he nodded as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, when he came to me and told me to choose. One of the things he asked me was how many men I loved. I answered two." I explained

"He didn't take that well." Ranger assumed

"No he didn't. But at the meeting he just wanted to make sure I still loved him." I told him

"And do you?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes, I always will in a way. Not how you think at all. I am in love with you. I have been for a long time and will always be. I loved him and I have a history with him. His actions destroyed the love and it's replaced with anger, hatred, pity and disgust. But there will always be that small part." I explained as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Okay." he told me as he leaned into me and kissed me.

"Ranger?"

"Babe?"

"Please don't think for one second the tiny bit of love I have for him will ever grow. Can you imagine how it felt for me when he said he wanted me dead rather than be with you? How many times did he call me whore or elude to the fact that he thought I was screwing everyone? He thought I manufactured dangerous situations so you could save me?" I shook my head. "When he admitted that he told Mr. Ski Mask exactly how to torture me? My heart just dropped from my chest. I wanted to cry." I leaned into him.

"I know. It was so hard to sit there. I wanted to punch him, shoot him, do something. I am glad Tank was there." he kissed me

"Me too." I agreed when we separated from the kiss.

"He ordered that guy to confine me and put me in the dark? Who does that to someone they love? Hey Ranger, you're afraid of snakes, here sleep with one all night so I can rescue you in the morning." I imitated Morelli's voice and we both laughed.

"I know, I kept thinking what the hell happened? Did he get hit in the head? I used to think he was a good cop, that he was the one to make you happy. I know he gave many excuses for why he did these things and how they happened. I just can't ever imagine going to those extremes."

"Well, I guess some people have a breaking point." I shrugged

"One more thing?" he raised an eyebrow

"Quit asking me if you can ask a question. Just ask me." I scrunched up my face, trying to give him a mean look.

"What did you two discuss when he asked to speak to you alone?" he turned his head slightly.

"I thought you were listening." I assumed

"I couldn't hear too much." He admitted.

"Just basically apologizing. Telling me he would be there if things didn't work out with you and I. He said it was all of your fault. He was being good and changing until you got shot. When he saw me so hysterical like he had never seen before that is when he finally knew." I snuggled his neck. "He said Terri dumped him fearing she would always be second in his life and I would always be first. He kissed my hands, I kissed his cheek. Oh, and then he told me his boys missed me." I laughed

"I can understand how you would always be number one in front of anyone. I do feel sorry for him about that. The boys thing? That always bothered me. What is he a fifteen year old? My 'boys' could never miss you as much as my heart. As much as my soul, my mind. I would miss you in my arms and in my bed. But that would never be first."

"I know." I smiled and kissed his neck

"I'm really confused about something. I guess I am not so understanding" he shook his head

"What?"" I asked as I sat back on the couch.

"I want to understand. Seriously, I thought he was suffering from Bi-Polar disorder. One moment hating you and calling you every thing in the book. Then the next moment he is in love with you." he sighed "You let him keep his job. You ended the entire meeting by kissing him on the cheek?"

I took a deep breath "I don't know how to explain it. I guess I am used to him being so nasty, well not that nasty. If I had a dollar for every time he called me a disaster I could retire and live well. I don't really think you comprehend the things he said to me about my job and life when I was with him. I got used to it. I can't explain. I only see now that I am with you completely and away from him how screwed up it was. " I leaned back against the couch

"Well, I had heard him say some stuff when you were together and I knew he had the stomach stuff going on." he shrugged

"That was my fault too, according to him." I sighed

He looked confused "Why did you let him walk away?"

"What did you want me to do? You were right when you said it was circumstantial evidence. Here's a picture of Morelli giving money to some guy who is 5'8" and 180 lbs so he matches the description of Mr. Ski Mask. How many other men in the Burg fit that description?" I tucked my feet up underneath me. "Then what? The proof he cheated? Again just pictures and the court doesn't care about that. So what does that leave us with? His admissions? So we all have to testify."

"So?" he shook his head

"Juniak is believable and that is it for our team. Me? I would be ripped apart for my job and all that has happened to me. You? You barely exist and probably the same for Tank. I thought I was helping us all." I leaned back further and crossed my arms

"Helping us all?" he moved his feet to the floor and rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked

"He held a gun on you. Terri held a gun on you. He aimed a gun at Tank and at me. I won't even mention that bumbling fool Anthony." He looked up at me

"What did you want me to do? Call the police? Let you shoot him? Tell me what I could have done differently." I was aggravated

"I don't know." he shook his head and put it back in his hands "I guess I expected you to be furious with him. I wanted you to grab my gun and shoot him right there."

"Then Terri would have shot me." I sat up and set my feet on the floor. "I guess Anthony would have shot himself."

"It was frustrating to hear everything and you only reacting sometimes." He admitted "I don't understand how you stayed mostly calm, you usually flip out when someone attacks you."

"Ranger, I am used to him being like that. Not as bad but I was used to it. Telling me to quit my job, become a wife, be home barefoot and pregnant. My mom wanting me like all Burg women and him coming over to dinner cheering her on. Do you know how many times he sad I was fucking up his life? How embarrassed he was every time something happened to me. I can't make you feel it or see it. I got used to it." I looked at him "Think about all of the times you saved me. Where was he? Walking up embarrassed because some friend had called him to tell him his girlfriend had once again screwed up. They were all in such a hurry to tell him about my latest screw up."

I took a deep breath. "As for his words? He just became more verbal recently.I just told you about the boxers in my room, he had alluded to me being a whore back then. He did it when I broke up with him, so hearing it all again and with the most disgusting language? Yeah it hurt. Yeah it was mean and painful. What did you want me to do?"

"You keep asking me that." he sighed "I wouldn't have admitted I still loved him to get him to put his gun down. I wouldn't have let everything he said go unchecked and I never would have kissed him goodbye."

I felt like I just got the wind knocked out of me. I sat there with no words. "You let most of what he said go unchecked."

"I was trying to keep calm and protect you. I answered up and defended you when I could." he explained

"Ditto." I raised my eyebrows

"I didn't kiss him." he shot back

"What can I say? Old habit? I don't know, I guess I felt sorry for him." I shook my head

"After all that he said and did? He's the reason for your nightmares. He's the reason they got worse." Ranger was not very calm right now.

"I thought I was doing the best thing. I was trying to think of all of us and not just myself." I shot him a glare.

"So, all of us needed to kiss him?" he glared right back. Ranger actually glared at me

"It was on the freaking cheek." I nearly yelled

"Yes I am not debating that part." he sat back on the couch "I am trying to imagine what you were thinking. hmmm let me see. This man that just spent the last couple of hours saying every mean and nasty thing possible. This man who admitted helping to allow a woman to try to drown me, causing me to be in a coma for more than a week. This man that hired and ordered a guy to confine me and leave me in the dark. hmm yes that is the man I want to kiss and feel sorry for."

"Really?" I shook my head "I WAS USED TO HIM BEING AN ASS!" I screamed.

"An ass that tries to kill you and basically cause mental harm? Even if you throw the Jeanne Ellen thing out because he didn't do it with his hands..." he sighed "He wished you were dead and he hired a guy to torture you Stephanie!"

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know." Now I was the one with my head in my hands "Ranger, when I was with him..."

"What?" he asked when I paused for a long time.

"Do you know what it's like to have someone try to impose their will on you over and over? No! You wouldn't understand, you're too strong for that." I shook my head and breathed out. "Most times I thought he was my only choice. I had dates my mother arranged here and there but I thought it was Morelli or nothing. I didn't see how bad it was until I was out. I'm not saying he was a bad guy." I paused

"Of course you're not. You can't say that about your first love. It wasn't always me sending you back to him, many times it was your choice." he smirked

"I saw him as my only choice." I confessed

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" he pulled his eyebrows together. "You had the option many times. I asked you repeatedly to sleep over, to live with me, to share closet space. You always had to be the one to put a name on it. You had a choice. A man that supported you and your job or a man who belittled you and your job every chance he got. I supported everything you did, even when I thought it was a mistake. I went along with you when you told me about dangerous situations."

"But.."

"I never even came close to suggesting in any way that you were a whore EVER! Even when I knew you were sleeping with us both within days of each other."

I gasped "Okay. tell me how you really feel."

"That hurt me. You always questioned me about how I felt and when I dropped hints you never pushed harder." he sighed "Yes I understand I didn't make things easy. I know sometimes I deflected from my admissions. However, I had told you I loved you. You asked me once why do I give you cars, do you remember that?"

"Yes, you said it was fun." I was calm now

"That's what you remember? After that I said it was because it keeps you safe. I asked you if you knew why it was important to keep you safe." he stared into my eyes.

The conversation came flooding back to me. "Then I said it was because you loved me."

"And I said yes." he kept his eyes on mine.

"Then I said we were both screwed up." I finished

"Yes, but I didn't take it back I didn't cover it with anything and then life went on. You never did anything about it. That was the best I could do to express my feelings." he confessed as he sat back

"And now?" I asked

"You're not understanding me." He sat forward again and turned to look at me. "I have never treated you like he did, not even close. I understand you were used to it and I understand his feelings were no surprise but his words were. I understand you were trying to help us all and end things smoothly. You gave him hope when you kissed him and were so nice to him. I wanted the chance to hopefully follow him to Jeanne Ellen. Instead I think I will be following him back to you."

"What?" I jumped up "Are you insinuating I would go back with him?"

"NO! I am saying don't freaking be so nice to him. Don't kiss him and certainly don't forgive him." He walked to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Pity him. Be disgusted by him. Don't trust him. Understand that he is worse than the jackass you thought you were been dating off and on for years now. Stop allowing him to hold you back and put you down. Basically wake the fuck up."

"Wow" was all I had to say and maybe I would have walked away if he wasn't so close, if he wasn't so right.

"Damn Stephanie, don't sacrifice yourself anymore because you think you are protecting me. " he was looking into my eyes. "I would..." he stopped himself.

"You would what?" I asked

"I would have rather taken a bullet than watch you stare at him, tell him you love him, overlook all of his bullshit. I would take it so you wouldn't pity him or feel the need to kiss him." he sighed as he release my shoulders and brought his hands to my face.

I stood there looking into his eyes. Hurt and anger in his face. "I'm sorry. I have so many reasons to explain why I felt the need to comfort him." I admitted

"Who comforted you? When he wouldn't help you with cases? When he couldn't save you? When he gave you ultimatums? When he couldn't be there for you?" his fingers stroked my cheeks. "Who was telling you that you were getting better at your job? Who trusted you enough to give you a job? Who trusted you enough to give you the keys to my apartment? Who trusted you to help him find his daughter?"

"you" I said with a whisper.

"Yes, the man who loves you. I accept you, I don't want to change you. There is never anything you could do that would ever allow me to talk to you like that or to aim a gun at you. Absolutely nothing ever." he explained

"I know. I know you're being honest. I know you love me. Do you know how hard it was for me not to run out the door during this conversation? I know I hurt you." I just kept looking into his eyes

"It's not about hurting me. Damn I don't want to sound like a caveman. I don't want to EVER share you, and you know that. The scene from the Godfather where Michael tells Fredo not to ever side with anyone against the family? I am your family now. I don't want you to disrespect me or our relationship by doing something out of a need to comfort or pacify someone else." his thumbs continued to rub my cheeks

"Now, I really want to walk out that door." he moved his hands down to my waist and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you saying I disrespected you? Are you saying you think that more might happen with Morelli?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. I don't think you will do anything with him in a sexual way." he shook his head.

"Then what are you saying?" I asked

"I felt disrespected. When he first came in and noticed your ring? You put your hand under the table." He released my face.

"I didn't do it because I was embarrassed. I didn't want him to pay attention to it, I didn't want him angry." I tried to explain.

He stood up again. "Steph! Again you are worried about his feelings. You are trying not to hurt him. Why do you still care so much? Do you feel like you made the wrong decision when you chose me?"

I took a deep breath "If you weren't someone who kept a knife strapped to your leg I would get up and slap you right now."

He gave out an exasperated breath "Are you freaking kidding me? Do it! If you feel like you need to do it, then go ahead." he thought for a moment. "To think for one second that I would use any weapon on you. I AM NOT MORELLI?" He actually raised his voice at me.

I stood up and glared at him "I know that!"

"You are so used to being treated like crap you have come to accept it and even expect it. When have I ever given you reason to think I would hurt you? Physically? Emotionally?" he kept his hands at his sides and he never screamed and he fought fair. I never experienced fighting like this.

"Never, but your words hurt." I admitted.

"That's on you Babe. I am working hard in this conversation to express my feelings. I don't want to hold any of these feelings in. If the words hurt it must be because you know you are wrong." He told me

I just stood there. I was not used to this Ranger.

"I don't want what happened in that meeting to happen ever again. I want you to defend yourself no matter what the consequences. I will be defending you and I won't worry about remaining calm. I am done with him. I am done with you allowing him to treat you like garbade and then running to hug him and tell him it's okay. You need to respect yourself more." he told me

"So, let me get this straight. I don't respect you, our relationship or myself?" my hands were on my hips.

"Yes, exactly." He nodded

"wow"

"Quit acting surprised. I love you. It hurts to see you allow this. Stop it! Look at what he has done, not just recently but since the beginning. The very beginning. Freaking Tasty Pastry and then writing about you everywhere. He has been disrespecting you from the beginning." he sighed

"I ran him over with my car, even broke his leg." I told him

"Good! You should feel that way again. Get angry and quit with the pity and comfort crap." he demanded. "I am done Steph. When we find Jeanne Ellen, and we will, if he is in the way I won't pity him." he kept his arms around me. "I definitely won't kiss him. I will kill him if he gets in the way of me protecting you against her."

"You would kill him?" I asked

"YES! If we find her and he gets in the way, I will kill him. If we don't stop her she will eventually kill you. Do you realize that?" He stepped closer to me.

"I didn't..." I was speechless

"She will, that is the goal. I need to protect you, I won't live without you."

I sighed "I understand, but The meeting? It wasn't all about pitying him, I thought I was protecting you."

"At what cost? It sounds like when he wasn't worried about his boys or watching TV he was emotionally abusive or trying to control you. Do you feel sorry for him about that?" he asked me

"No."

"He told her where your trackers were and that action put you in a coma. Do you feel sorry for him about that?"

"No"

"He called you a whore and everything under the sun, does that make you feel sorry for him?"

"No"

"He hired a man to torture you, does that make you feel sorry for him?"

"No"

"I could go on but you get the point. Don't feel sorry for him at all. He is an adult and he made his decisions. Strong Steph in the meeting was calling him out on many of these things but then Morelli's Steph forgave him and kissed him." he pulled me into his chest

"I don't want you to ever call me Morelli's Steph." I spoke against his chest.

"Then be your own Stephanie. Strong, beautiful, independent, persevering kick ass bombshell bounty hunter. The woman of my dreams. The one woman strong enough to never give up on me." he took a deep breath

"I'm trying." I pulled away and looked up at him. "I didn't forgive him by the way."

"You don't have to try, just be you and not what you think anyone else wants." he kissed me on the cheek and pulled me back to him.

"I would never intentionally hurt you. I see now that's all I have done here." I reached my hands up and put them on his cheeks. "I m sorry I disrespected you and myself. I made a bad choice to comfort him. I may still get those feelings because he is pathetic. I will not act on them again. I will not pacify him again. I will be proud of our love. I will happily defend our relationship."

He hugged my tightly "I just want you to allow yourself to be properly loved. I want you to feel like you can give me your heart completely. Don't hold back, you don't need to protect yourself against me. I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to judge you and I would never try to change you." He spoke softly with his lips against my ear. Then he kissed my ear and my neck. I turned my head up to him and he kissed my lips first sweetly and then with more passion.

"I will." I promised after we came up for air. "We made it through another fight." I smiled

"It was a disagreement." he corrected me "I am sorry if I hurt you."

"I needed to hear it. It hurt yes but it helped me more." I leaned into him

"You know this talking about your feelings crap is really difficult. I will admit it feels good to get it all out." he smiled

"Thank you. I needed to hear how you felt." I kissed him "Thank you for helping me see how stupid I was."

"Again, you are not stupid. You have a caring heart. I just want you to care for yourself. I want to help you have more respect for who you are." he admitted

"And for our relationship." I spoke quietly as I kissed him and he grabbed the back of my head and made the kiss deeper.

He pulled back slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss

"I need you to do one thing for me." He said with a smile

"What's that?" I asked him

"Teach me about make up sex." he laughed as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me to the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25-Plans

Chapter 25- Plans

"Time to wake up Babe." he rubbed my shoulder as I turned my back to him and pulled the covers tighter. He climbed into the bed and laid beside me on his back. I rolled over on my side and pulled up onto his chest as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Can we just stay like this?" I asked

"We will have time for this, but today we are busy. We have a wedding to focus on." he kissed my head

"The honeymoon?" I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"That won't work. I am not telling you." he continued to rub my back.

"Come on, give me some kind of hint." I begged as turned to look up at him.

"No way." he smiled

"Ugh" I rolled away from him but he turned with me and kept me in his arms.

"Are you excited?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes! Definitely excited about the honeymoon." I pushed against him.

"You only want me for one thing." he teased as he jumped out of bed. "Go take a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?" I laughed as I got out of bed

He laughed "You need to start your day." he told me as he went into the closet.

"Hey, you didn't say no." I yelled after him as I stripped down. I decided to tease him, so I headed for the closet. I walked in looking for clothes and he was sitting on the bench putting on his black boots. He spotted my legs and looked up slowly. I felt the heat as he looked my body up and down.

"Babe" he said as he shook his head and blew out a breath

I pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt an turned to lay them beside him on the bench beside him. Then I bent over and heard him take a deep breath and blow it out. I picked out a sexy panty and bra set. I pulled out each item and held them up to look them over as I made sure he could see each one. I turned around and laid them on top of the clothes next to him. I walked towards the door of the closet and then turned around and raised my eyebrows as I headed for the shower.

I turned on the water and stood under the it before lathering in the shampoo. Suddenly the door opened and I hear him slide in behind me. I kept my back to him as I washed my body. He kissed my neck and I turned to face him. "I thought you had to get some work done." I smiled

"It can wait." his eyes were on fire, his pupils dilated as he took the loofah from me and ran it over my breasts.

"Mmmm" I moaned as he continued onto my stomach and kept moving down.

Fifteen minutes later we were standing in the bathroom and I was drying him off with a towel. "I told you, you only want me for my body." he smiled puling me into him.

"Maybe." I teased as I kissed him deeply.

He pulled back "Go get dressed." he smiled as he gently pushed me away.

"Now who is the sex fiend. Use my body and then push me away." I pretended to pout.

"Babe" he smiled as he turned me around. He put his hand on my back and gently guided me to the closet.

"So, let's focus." Ranger said as we sat at the breakfast table. "Today you are planning our wedding."

"Don't remind me, I might start hyperventilating." I warned him

"That's reassuring." he shook his head

"I want to marry you, it"s just the planning." I sighed

"We can elope, we can go to Vegas. Whatever you want, I want you happy." he stood up and walked over to me. He kissed me on the head.

"I want to get married here, I want all my my friends and family a the wedding." I admitted

"And the white dress?" he rubbed my shoulders

"Yes and the flowers. I want the whole thing, I just don't want the stress of it all." I took another bite of my bagel.

"Babe, the only thing that matters to me is that you make it down the aisle in one piece." he kissed my head.

"Do you want to help?" I asked

"I have work to do. I am sure you will be able to make the decisions." he walked back to his side and finished his coffee.

"Coward." I smiled

"Yes, when it comes to my sisters helping to plan something, it definitely makes me want to run the other way." he laughed

I stood and went to him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "What if I choose something you hate?" I asked him

"Anything you pick will be fine by me." he smiled. "If you need help with anything just call me."

"Are you still okay with us doing the planning here? After today no one can say I am the only woman besides Ella who has been in your place." I teased

"You are the first and only woman to be in MY place." he smiled "Now, this is our place."

I kissed him and melted against him. He pulled me in tighter and kissed me deep with lots of tongue and lots of passion. I wrapped my arms around him and brought my fingers to his hair. We were breathing heavy and I know I was moaning. His phone went off and he answered it with one hand still keeping the other around me.

"Yes, send him up." he spoke before he disconnected. "You have a visitor."

"Sally!" I smiled as I jumped out of his arms and then froze. I turned back and kissed him on the cheek before running to get the door.

"This is definitely moving up in the world." Sally Sweet said as he walked in and surveyed the place. He looked all around. "Hey stranger." he smiled at Ranger.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your work. I am headed to the office." Ranger smiled as he stopped to kiss my forehead before heading out the door.

"You're running out?" I asked him

"Yes, soon this place will be filled with women shrieking with excitement and asking a million questions." He opened the door and then he turned back again. "Have fun Babe."

"You made a good choice Stephanie. I have never seen you look so happy." Sally smiled

"Yes I did." I couldn't help the big grin that spread across my face.

"So where do we get started?" Sally asked as he followed me to the couch.

"Okay, I don't really have a lot of this figured out." I explained as we sat down.

"That's why I am here, your wedding planner extraordinaire." he smiled as he pulled out a few wedding magazines from his bag.

The intercom beeped "More visitors." Tank told me

"Send them up please." I smiled

"More help?" Sally asked as he pulled out some pictures and papers he had printed from the internet.

"An entire planning committee." I sighed "Your job is to keep them in line and focused on the task.

"Don't worry, I have this all under control." he comforted me

Ranger's sisters came in first followed by his mom and Grandma Rosa. My mother, Valerie, Mary Lou, Grandma Mazur, Lula and Connie followed. I introduced everyone and then Ella joined us bringing with her water, coffee, orange juice and breakfast snacks. Before I knew it I was sitting on the couch surrounded by pictures, magazines and print outs that everyone had brought. Loud voices everywhere as they argued about centerpieces, food, and flowers. My mother suddenly got my attention.

"Stephanie, did you pick a date? We need to start booking places and we need a date." she demanded

I opened my phone and pulled up the calendar for December, and then called Ranger.

"Babe"

"What are you doing on Saturday, December 17th?" I asked

"Getting married to you?" he said without missing a beat

"Thank you." I disconnected "December 17th" I announced

"That's a Saturday." My mother pulled out her phone and so did Celia.

"What's on your mind?" Sally asked me as he sat back crisscrossed his legs and turned to face me.

"You know this is not my thing. But I'll admit I am excited." I confessed "I do have a couple of things I really want. I am so happy to be getting married to the right guy this time."

"As you should be." he smiled right back.

"Time is flying by we are less than three months away from that date." Leya exclaimed.

"Okay I am on the phone with Cedar Gardens. They have the the date available. It's in Hamilton just over the border. I know it's not in the Burg, but it is the most beautiful venue of all of the ones your Grandmother and I toured. They have a banquet hall that can hold two hundred and fifty or the Grand Ballroom that can hold one thousand."

"Book the Grand Ballroom." Santanna told her.

"Oh wow." I said quietly

"What?" Sally asked me

"They already toured halls? They think we need space for more than two hundred and fifty?" I whispered.

"Take deep breaths." Sally told me as he reached out and took my hand.

"Do we want the platinum package? Six hours of open bar." My mom shouted

"YES!" Everyone answered all at once.

"I will make an appointment to go there and discuss the catering menu." Ella offered

"They will have great Italian food but they won't know anything about Cuban food." I worried

"Leave it to me." she smiled "I will make sure the menu has something for everyone or I will cater the whole thing myself." she winked at me

"Great. Thank you." I smiled at her. "I am so glad you are helping."

"Are you getting married at the church? Do you want me to call the priest?" Valerie asked

"I want to get married outside." I told them

"No church?" my mother asked.

"No church." I told her

"There is a space outside of Cedar Gardens for that. All in one place will make it easier for everyone." Grandma Mazur added.

"Does Ranger have a preference as far as a priest?" Valerie asked

"We can use yours." Mari told her.

"Stephanie, do you have a theme or a color scheme?" Angel asked me

"I want a Black and White wedding." I smiled "I want the girls in something they can wear again and won't feel stupid in. NO EGGPLANT!"

"So, girls in black and the boys in white?" My mother asked

"Yes, Ranger and Stephanie are dressed traditionally. The bridesmaids are all in black dresses and the groomsmen are in white tuxedos." Mary Lou explained

"That sounds nice." Mari smiled

"I look good in Black." Lula raised her eyebrows.

"Not really traditional." My mother said quietly

"It will be lovely." Angel told her.

"Did you pick your bridesmaids?" Sally asked

"Lula, Mary Lou, Valerie, Celia, Santanna, Angel, Leya, Connie and Sally of course." I told them

"Sally?" my mother asked

"I will tone it down for a formal event." he promised.

"That's a lot. Nine?" Celia worried

"Well, I know Ranger will at least want his core team involved as well as Javier." I reminded her

"Okay, that will work then." she nodded

"What about your maid of honor?" Grandma Mazur asked

"I guess you can all draw straws." I shrugged as everyone laughed. I really wanted it to be Lula because she had been my best friend for years now. I didn't want Valerie or Mary Lou to get their feelings hurt. Besides truthfully I wouldn't mind anyone of them.

"I will take care of the rehearsal dinner." Mari told my mother.

"Wonderful." she smiled.

"This is really coming together." Mary Lou was smiling.

"I want to show you the dress I found. Be kind please because I am already in love with it and I haven't even tried it on." I warned as I pulled out the heavily creased picture from my pocket. The dress was a mix between white and silver. It was strapless with black and white flowers decorating the bodice and the train. It had a long train and the back had ties like a corset. It was beautiful and unique. I wanted a white dress but I wanted something more, something different. When I married Dickie I had the puffy sleeved giant Burg dress. I didn't feel sexy or even pretty, I felt uncomfortable.

"WOW!" Sally exclaimed as he passed the picture.

"Wow like it's terrible and you hate it or wow like you like it?" I asked nervously

"Wow like it's incredible and an A line will look fantastic on you!" He smiled as I leaned in and we took each others hands and squeezed.

"Love it." Connie said as she passed it to Angel

"Beautiful." Angel said as she and Celia looked it over smiled.

"So unusual." My mother said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Love it." Mary Lou saw it next with Lula over her shoulder.

"That's going to make you look so fine." she nodded.

"Oh Stephanie, I love it." Leya passed it to Santana

"Yes." she smiled and passed it on to Valerie

"I never saw a dress like this." Valerie noticed before handing it off to Grandma Mazur

"Isn't that a hoot." she laughed and passed it to Mari.

"I love it Stephanie, you will look beautiful." she said sweetly

Grandma Rosa took the picture next. She looked it over and then finally spoke "Perfect." she smiled

"I am so glad you love it. I have been holding onto this for a while. I found it for sale on-line for only $700, but I have to do all of these measurements and calculations based on their sizing chart. I am going to need some help with that."

"Oh hell no." Lula shook her head

"You must go and get it fitted. You can't order on-line." Mary Lou informed me.

"I don't want to do that, it will cost a lot more money." I explained

"If you order on-line and it doesn't fit or looks wrong then what? It's much to close to your wedding day to be sending a dress back and forth through the mail." my mother worried

"Stephanie, look down at that freaking rock on your finger. My brother is not going to care about spending money on a dress you love." Celia rolled her eyes.

"Celia!" Mari scolded. "Stephanie, I will take you to the city this weekend and we will find the dress so you can try it and have it fitted. It's important we do this right away."

"Thank you." I smiled as I stepped closer to hug her. I was excited about this. I had never gone clothes shopping in New York City before. Every girl's dream is a shopping spree in Manhattan, myself included. When I was little my dad took me to Rockefeller Center for the Christmas tree lighting but I haven't been there for a long while.

The rest of the ladies argued for a while about a live band as opposed to a DJ. Angel told me to call Ranger. I hit the intercom and when he answered Celia spoke right away.

"Ranger, we can't decide between a DJ or a live band. What do you think?" she asked

"What does Stephanie want?" he asked

"I'm not really sure, either would be great." I told him

"Live band." he answered before disconnecting.

"Here's my vision for the reception hall." Sally began "Close your eyes and picture this. The entrance doors will have four columns on each side. Each column wrapped with small white and black balloons. The tops of the columns will be connected across with sheer very light fabric, think wedding veil. The fabric will alternate between black and white of course. There will be small white lights running through the black fabric because the white fabric won't cover the cords well. Heart shaped red balloons at the peak of each one. "

"WOW!" I opened my eyes

"That sounds amazing." Leya agreed

"You must do that." Angel told me

"The same kind of thing behind the head tables. A giant arch made with black and white heart shaped balloons. With a column on each side wrapped in the smaller balloons. We don't need material to connect them. We can put a red heart balloon in the center." Santanna suggested

"I love it!" I smiled.

"So for table decorations, I am envisioning white linen with black runners down the middle and every other seat alternating between black and white linen napkins." Mary Lou offered

"That sounds great." I agreed

"The chairs?" Angel asked

"Draped in white linen with a black tie around each one." Sally nodded his head

"Amazing." I agreed

"Centerpiece ideas." Celia said as she pulled up some internet pictures. Everyone gathered around the computer screen.

"I like part of one." I told her

"What part?" Celia asked me as I pointed to the bottom of the picture.

"This one has a heart shaped mirror with red rose petals and crystals sprinkled around it to match the bouquets." Angel announced.

"Beautiful, but what's in the middle?" Sally asked as we poured through more pictures.

"I like the tree branches with lights." My mother offered

"That." Grandma Rosa pointed to the screen.

"What is it? I can't see." Lula asked

"I can't see." Grandma Mazur shouted

"It's a black iron frame for candles with the letter M." Angel told her.

"M?" My mother asked

"Manoso" Mary Lou shook her head at her.

"What's in the frame?" Valerie asked

"How about candles?" Connie suggested

"Square glass with white and black beads floating around. Not with water, with a gel to keep them separated." Sally suggested

"And little tea lights on top." Leya added

"Black and white of course." Celia added

"That sounds so perfect." I smiled

"How about pictures? Video? What do you want?" My mother asked

"I don't know." I shrugged

"Hit the intercom." Valerie laughed

"I'm here to help." Ranger answered with a smile in his voice.

"Do you want a photographer? Do you want a videographer?" Celia asked him

"What does Stephanie want?" he asked

"I can't decide." I admitted

"Both." he said before disconnecting.

"He doesn't even say goodbye?" my mother asked

"He doesn't have to, he's Batman." Lula explained

"Let's draw the straws to the maid of honor can get busy planning the Bachelorette party." Connie wiggled her eyebrows.

Ella went to the kitchen and came back a few of minutes later with a handful of straws. "I have colored the bottoms with marker for different jobs."

"Me first." Valerie smiled as she pulled a straw with a pink colored bottom.

"You will plan the bridal shower." Ella told her.

"Yes! I Already have a million ideas." she walked away with a smile.

"My turn." Lula raced forward and pulled out a purple tipped straw

"You are the maid of honor." Ella announced as Lula jumped up and down. Her chest near fell out of her orange spandex top. "I get to do the bachelorette party!"

"I guess I'm next." Connie stepped forward and pulled a red tipped straw.

"You are in charge of the balloons." Connie smiled

"YES!" she screamed

"What are you so excited about?" Lula asked

"I get to make diagrams and hire people and boss them around."she raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" I asked her

"YES!" she shouted with a big smile on her face.

"I'll play." Sally stepped forward and pulled a yellow tipped straw

"You are in charge of make-up." Ella announced.

"Perfect!" he smiled

"What does green mean?" Mary Lou asked as she pulled her straw

"You are in charge of hair." Ella smiled

"Sounds good to me." she nodded

"Orange" Celia announced as she pulled hers

"You are in charge of the kids. Ring Bearer, flower girls." Ella explained

"I can deal with that." Celia smiled

"Black?" Santanna asked

"You are in charge of the music."

"Sweet! Don't worry Steph, I got this." she gave me a thumbs up

"Aqua?" Leya asked

"Sorry I ran out of color ideas." Ella blushed "You are in charge of corsages for mothers and grandmothers and boutonnieres for men."

"I got this! I have a great eye for flowers." Leya announced

"Oh my God!" Angel exclaimed as she pulled the last straw "Blue?"

"You are in charge of the groomsmen. You make sure they get fitted and help Stephanie pick out the style of tux." Ella explained

"AAnd boss them all around." Angel laughed

"This is going to be really amazing!" I siled to everyone.

The next couple of hours were a blur. They decided on wedding favors and designs for place cards. Connie and Sally insisted that we have a photo booth. Grandma Mazur and Grandma Rosa picked out the wedding invitations. The ladies talked to Ella about chocolate fountains and hors d'oeuvres. I had helped them figure out how to decorate outside and Santanna and Leya wanted to be in charge of designing a trellis for us to be married under. Mom, Mari, and Grandma Rosa were sitting at the kitchen table making guest lists. The rest of the women were discussing flower girl and ring bearer attire. I walked over and handed them a list.

"You have less than ten people on here." My mother noticed.

"Everyone I love is already here. I know you will take care of all the family. I know Mari will take care of the Rangemen. I just want to make sure I don't forget these people." I explained

"Eddie and Shirley Gazzara, Mr. and Mrs. Juniak, Randy Briggs, Walter "Mooner" Dunphy? What kind of name is that?" she looked up at me

"It's a cool name." I laughed

"Dillon Ruddick, Vinnie?" My mom looked at me with big eyes.

"Just add them all please." I told her

Ranger had told me before the get together that he was fine with me making all of the decisions for the wedding. His only request was that I make it down the aisle in one piece The honeymoon on the the other hand completely belonged to him. His plans were all top secret and I didn't even have the smallest clue of the location. I was very impressed he wanted to handle the whole thing and I knew I would love it even if we went just went to Philly. I walked over to the window and looked out. I couldn't wait till December, I was excited to become Mrs. Manoso. It all felt so right and I was anxious to start this new chapter of my life. My smile faded as I thought of Jeanne Ellen and Morelli crashing the wedding together.

"Stephanie!" Valerie broke through my thoughts "We have an appointment tomorrow to taste cakes at Italian People's Bakery at 11am. Don't be late."

"That sounds like fun." I smiled as my stomach grumbled and I went to grab some of the little sausages Ella had brought up.

"You need to make a song list. You need a to pick the song for your first dance, he needs to pick a song to dance with his mother and you for your father." Santanna told me. "You need to first decide between a band or a DJ"

"I prefer a DJ." my mother added

"A band is nice too." Valerie added

"Hit the intercom." Sally said as Celia leaned over and punched the button.

"Yes?" Ranger answered

"Do you want a DJ or live band?" Santanna asked him

"What does Stephanie want?" he asked

"Either one is good with me." I told him

"Live band." he answered before disconnecting

"Do you want the band to play current music?"Santannal asked me

"I think oldies everyone knows and likes." I smiled as I walked back over towards the window and helped myself to some water and another little sausage.

"Are you okay?" Mari asked as she came up behind me.

"Yes."

"I just worried because you aren't really participating in all of this planning. The only thing that seemed important to you was the dress." I grabbed a tiny quiche.

"The truth?" I nodded "I hate this stuff. I just want to marry him, I really don't care about the flowers and the food." she laughed

"I just want to make sure you don't regret speaking up about anything that truly matters to you." she told me.

"The cake is important to me." I laughed

"What else?" she asked

"Ranger offered to elope to Vegas or some exotic location." I told her

"And is that what you want?"

"Honestly, I want to marry him in front of my friends and family. I am proud of our love and I want to share it with everyone that means something to me." I sat down and she joined me.

"As long as you don't have to decide on flowers?" she laughed before taking a deep breath and reaching over to take my hands in hers. "You look a bit worried."

"I'm worried about Morelli and Jeanne Ellen launching some kind of plot to ruin the day." I admitted "I am worried with my bad luck, the place may burn down or explode."

"and then we will celebrate in the parking lot." she reassured me.

"I want to be in a dress that makes me feel beautiful and I want to hear us pronounced man and wife. I have done this before. I planned everything and stressed out and worried about things. I never really felt pretty or special. It was a job to me. My ex complained about everything. I should have seen we were doomed." I looked down.

"Carlos won't complain. He won't notice anything once he sees you walking down the aisle." she pulled me into a hug. "I wish you could see the way he already looks at you."

"How?" I asked confused

"Stephanie, he looks at you like you are the only woman in the room. He is always connected to you. Even when we finally got the chance to meet you." she smiled "When I was walking around introducing you to the family, he watched your every move no matter he was talking to."

"He's just over protective." I shook my head

"I know he worries about protecting you, he doesn't want to lose you. You mean everything to him." she smiled

"But I am still nervous about the wedding." I confessed

"It's normal." she reassured me

"Is this cold feet?" I asked her

"Do you doubt your choice of groom?" she asked

"No, that's the only thing I am one hundred percent sure of when it comes to this wedding." I sighed.

"Then your feet are warm." she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You have so many people here who love you, let us handle the stress and planning. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"You?" I was confused

"Yes Stephanie! My son is happy and in love. My future daughter-in-law is good person who loves my son. She encourages him to spend time with his family. She let's us help plan the wedding. She even got Carlos to allow us all into his private apartment. Not to mention we all love you already. You bring joy to his life and ours."

"Thank you." I hugged her again. "It means a lot to me that you have accepted me into your family. I am glad you are helping me with all of this."

"I am happy to help, soon you will be a daughter to me, and I already love you for pulling the real man out of hiding." she smiled. She took my hands and let me back towards the group.

Next everyone got onto the topic of decorations. "So is everything strictly black and white?" Valerie asked me

"Yes and hearts of course." I smiled as I looked down at my hand.

"Damn girl, don't flash that in the sunlight. You almost blinded me." Lula covered her eyes. "Hey! Maybe we can use that to shoot lasers when we go after one of our FTA's" she suggested

"I will check with Ranger and see if it's safe to bounce a laser off of the ring." I smiled

"Laser your ring?" My mom looked confused

"It's a joke mom, just bounty hunter talk." I assured her.

"So who will pick out the style of the dresses?" Connie asked

"All of you." I spoke and everyone looked confused. "You can each pick any black dress you want. Just make sure it's black and at least thigh level." I added that last one for Lula.

"That's so sweet! Thank you Stephanie." Sally smiled

"Bouquets?" Leya asked

"Roses." Valerie answered

"Carnations." Angel suggested

"Tulips." my mother chimed in

"Lilies " Lya offered

"Hit the intercom Mari told Celia." when she did Ranger spoke right away

"How can I help?" I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not without seeing his face.

"Bouquets?" she asked him

"What does Stephanie want?" he asked

"Red but I don't know which type." I told him

"Red and white roses, with something like pearls or diamonds running through them. Figure it out crew. Love you Babe." and then he disconnected

"Awww" several of them said

"That's a great idea. Stephanie, can Leya and I work on the bouquets?" Angel asked

"And Santanna and I will coordinate and do the same flowers everywhere else?" Celia asked

"Sure" I smiled. I was so grateful for the help. It felt like I already had a huge new family. Mari never compared me to anyone else's daughter. My mother was on her best behavior.

"Do you want to just have a wedding cake and a Groom's cake too?" Sally asked

I laughed. "The more cakes the better."

"So any idea on his cake?" Sally asked

"Opera Cake." I looked at Mari and smiled.

"I got that one." she winked at me

Finally the plans and phone calls were made and everyone slowly made their way out of the apartment. My mother was the last in the line and stopped suddenly. She walked back to me. "Angie Morelli is absolutely beside herself because Joseph is so heart broken." she told me

"Mom, I don't really care." I spoke honestly

"Are you sure you want to do this? I hear he is a mess." her eyes were sad

"Its over with Joe and it has been for a long time." I told her

"But he stood by you when you were in the hospital. He shared time with Ranger and tolerated sharing you to make sure you got better." she reached out and grabbed my hand.

"He put me there." I told her

"Stephanie, are you sure about that?" she squeezed my hand "I thought it was Ranger's girlfriend. I just can't believe Joseph would do something like that."

"Have you been talking to Morelli?" I asked as I pulled away my hand.

"He came over, he was devastated. We sat for coffee and he actually cried. He said how much he loved you and begged me to tell you how he felt." she said as she got choked up.

"He can't love me. He doesn't know what love is. He cheated on me dozens of times. He helped the woman get to me. By the way, that woman was someone Ranger used to work with. She was never his girlfriend. You can't listen to anything Morelli says." I gave a sigh "Keep him away from the house, because if you keep trying to help him and listening to him you won't be invited to my wedding."

"What?" she asked

"Mom! we just spent the day planning out my wedding. Look at my face." I stepped back so she could look. "This is the happiest I have been in a long time. I am sure now I look mad and that's because I am. I won't allow you to disrespect me in my own home."

Her mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't keep me away from your wedding would you? Imagine what people would say." she shook her head.

"That's what you care about? Not my big day but what people would say?"

"Stephanie..." she began

"If you want to stay in my life you need to learn to respect my relationship. This is the man I choose, the man I love and the man that will soon be my husband. If you can't respect that then you can't be a part of my life." I looked right into her eyes as they got teary.

"This isn't easy for me. Everyone is talking about how you broke Joseph's heart. How you are holed up in here living in sin." a tear fell down from her eye as I stepped away from her.

"No one thought it was a sin when I was living with Joe, except his Grandma Bella." I am not going to live my life based on what the women of the Burg say. They are gossips who have nothing better to do than judge everyone else. To quote dad fuck 'em."

"Stephanie..." she sighed

"Go home and get your head together. Accept that I am marrying the man I love and you can come and celebrate my happiness. If you spend any more time with Morelli and try to help him and you are not welcome." I told her as I took a step towards her and turned her around.

"Would you at least consider inviting Joseph?"I guided her to the door and Mari suddenly came back in nearly bumping into us.

"Sorry, I forgot my purse." she smiled as she headed towards the kitchen

"Go home and think Mom" I told her as she stepped out the door and I closed it behind her. I turned around and leaned against the door as I fought the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

Mari walked to me and held out her arms. I stepped forward and she pulled me into a hug. She whispered in my ear. "I was eavesdropping and I didn't forget my purse."

I laughed and squeezed her tighter. "You have to respect your mother, but you don't have to like the way she is acting."

"I know, I am just disappointed." I sighed

"I am here to give you support. If you decided tomorrow you didn't want to be with Carlos, I would still be your friend. I would still care about you." she smiled as she pulled me back to look at her. "I would cry though."

We both laughed and she kissed my cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. You are stuck with me."

"That's fine by me." she smiled and then her face turned into a thoughtful look. "This woman who caused your coma, how was she connected to my Carlos?"

I walked over to the kitchen and sat down as she followed me. "She is a woman he used to work with occasionally and she fell in love with him. She thought they would have a future. When she saw us together she was jealous, so she wanted to get me out of the way." I sighed as she reached forward and patted my leg. I didn't think it was necessary to fill her in on Ranger's sex life.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She assured me

"No, it's good to get it out."So, my 'boyfriend' allowed himself to be seduced by her and she talked him into revealing all of the trackers Ranger kept on me."

"Trackers?" she was confused

I laughed "Yes, your son was constantly tracking everywhere I went. He was always worried something would happen to me and wanted to be able to find me. He has the on my cars, my clothes, my cell phone, a panic button, a watch, you name it."

She laughed "Wow! Such devotion."

"Yes, it was annoying sometimes how he always tracked every move I made. I knew it was just to keep me safe." I smiled "So Morelli told her where they all were so she could remove or break them. Then she came to my apartment and took me by gunpoint to the river. She put me in the trunk an sent the car into the water."

"What?" she was shocked "I never knew all of the details. He did that? She did that?"

"Yes." I admitted

"And Carlos saved you?" she asked

"Yes, from what I have heard it took him two attempts to get me out of the trunk. Luckily he got to me quickly enough before I died or suffered brain damage." I sighed

"Because the cop told him where you were?" her eyes were soft "He felt regret?"

"No Mari. He never told or admitted it until I broke up with him. I had one tracker left on me. Tank helped by spotting the woman driving my car. He saved me like he has so any times before." I finally smiled

"How scary that must have been for him to almost lose you. And scary for you too of course. Thank God you made it, and thank God you chose him." she patted my leg again.

"It wasn't choosing him, it was realizing my heart had chosen him long ago. He has saved me so many times but the best thing he saved me from was myself. I almost made the wrong decisions and I would have been miserable. He saved me from heartbreak." now my eyes were teary

"You saved each other." she sighed happily. "You want to give me a tour of my son's building? This is my first time here."

"Of course!" I told he as we both stood up.

We started on the ground floor. I explained to her about the key fobs and told her about the time I thought I was sneaking in to stay in his apartment so I could feel safe. "I bet you were scared when he came home." she raised her eyebrows

"Terrified " I smiled as we got into the elevator and headed to the gym.

"Sweaty." she scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, I don't spend much time in here. I am not exactly the exercise kind of person." I admitted as I lead her to the shooting range.

"Wow, this is amazing." she walked over and picked up one of the guns and headed towards an open booth. "You think Carlos would mind?"

"No, go right ahead. But put on some ear muffs." I told her as I grabbed two pair and walked over to her. I handed her one and put the other on myself.

I grabbed a gun and we took turns shooting. It felt really good to release some stress. I shot and reloaded the gun three times. "Fell better?" she smiled as we both pulled out targets up to inspect.

"Yes." I told her as I inspected the paper. Lots of heart and head shots and some definite crotch shots. I looked over to Mari's paper. "Wow"

She smiled at me. Her paper only had shots in two areas, the heart and the head. "I have had some practice." she winked at me

"Now I know where Ranger gets it from." I smiled as I led her out of the room.

I explained about the employee apartments and Ella and Louis's floor. Then we hit the control room. Hector, Cal and Ram were seated at the monitors. "Good afternoon gentleman. This is Mariposa, Ranger's mother. All three of them jumped up at once.

"Hello Ma'am" Cal said first

"An honor to meet you." Ram smiled

"Hola Senora" Hector nodded

"It's so nice to meet some of Carlos' friends. He speaks very highly of you all." she told them as they beamed with joy.

We walked to Tank's office and poked our heads in. He moved swiftly to the door and gave Mari a hug." Hope all is well, we didn't get much time to chat with everyone around when we came in."

"Yes ma'am. Boss is in a very good mood lately." he smiled as he looked over to me and I was sure my face turned beet red.

"I am glad you look happy to Pierre." she said his name quietly.

"Thank you." he smiled as we moved on to Ranger's office.

Ranger was sitting at his desk. He was on the phone and writing notes. We walked in quietly and sat at the two chairs in front of his desk. He looked up and smiled and then held up one finger. He put the call on hold and then pressed the intercom. "Tank I need you to take this call and finalize the details. I have all of the information."

"Got it." Tank answered him

"So, what do I owe this great honor?" he smiled "The two most beautiful women I have ever know both in my office."

"My charmer. " Mari smiled and rose to her feet. "This is where you work too hard when you are not in the field?"

"Yes." he answered her as he came out from behind the desk and gave her a hug as she kissed his cheek. "It's been crazy all morning."

"If you were so busy all morning, how did you answer the intercom so quickly every time?" I was confused

"Babe" was his only answer and then he did it He flashed that 200 watt smile at me.

"I just had Stephanie give me a tour, we even got to shoot guns!" she was excited but Ranger just shook his head.

"It was fun." I added

"I am sure it was." he let out a short laugh

"I need to get home before your dad worries. One of your guys already took Grandma Rosa." She explained

"There are plenty of more guys with more cars." he assure her as he guided her back to the control room. "I need someone to give my mom ride home."He told them as all three men jumped up.

Hal spoke first with a nod and Ranger nodded back. "Hal will take you."

I leaned in to hug Mari and she pulled us both into a hug. "Soulmates." she whispered before she turned to follow Hal.

Ranger turned and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "I'll be done inn a little while and then I will get up there so we can eat." he told me

"Sounds good." I agreed

When I got back up to the apartment, I sat on the couch and released a big sigh. This was really going to happen, I was going to marry Batman. I smiled to myself. I was going to have a huge family, new sisters a brother and amazing in-laws. I kept thinking this had to be a dream. My life went from complete garbage to perfection. I thought everything went very well and I know my friends were excited to have a hand in everything.

Then my mind drifted to a little day dream. Me walking down the aisle in a Wonder Woman costume with Batman waiting at the end. All of the decorations were the bat symbol. The favors were of course Wonder Woman and Batman action figures. I laughed to myself. I was truly excited about the wedding. I couldn't wait to be Stephanie Manoso. I never changed my name when I married Dickie and I was glad for that. I never wanted his name but I definitely wanted Ranger's name. I loved everything about him and I was looking forward to my new family. Hell, I was even considering a baby, and I never wanted that before. But I wasn't ready to discuss that with him.

I needed to get back to life and focus on today. I decided to check out my latest FTA files. I went into Ranger's office and picked up a file to check out. The first one I looked at was Todd Johnson, he was a mailman arrested for throwing mail in the garbage. This should be and easy one, first time offender. He lived only a few blocks away. I called down to the control room to see who was available to come with me. Tank informed me that Lester would meet me in the garage. I texted Ranger explaining I was headed out to work and had Lester with me. He texted back for me to be careful.


	26. Chapter 26-Food Fight

Ch. 26- Food Fight

When I met Lester in the garage he was wearing all of his equipment and a flack jacket. "What the hell?" I asked him as we made our way to an SUV.

"Never can tell what's going to happen when working with you beautiful." He smiled as we got in.

"Nice." I rolled my eyes as he pulled off the jacket and got behind the wheel.

"Where to?" he asked

"Liberty Street, we are looking for Todd Johnson. He is a mailman." I was looking at the file in my hand.

"What did he do? Assault with a deadly weapon? Theft? " he suggested as he quickly made his way through the streets.

"He attacked his wife with a banana." I told him

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me." he laughed "A banana?"

"Hey, it's still money. His bond is $10k because he resisted arrest. So the charges are domestic violence and resisting arrest." I said as we pulled up a couple of houses down from his address.

"The guys are going to die of laughter when I explain this skip to them." Lester laughed "They'll never believe it."

"Like I said money is money." I smiled

"You know beautiful, you don't really need the money anymore." he said as we got out of the SUV.

"Lester, really? When have I ever been that kind of person? It's nice not to worry about paying my rent or buying groceries. But this is what I love to do and I want to bring in my own money." I explained.

"Sorry, I get you." he nodded "So, I know you like to split up and hit both doors. But I am under strict orders not to leave your side. We will both go to the front door. This is completely yours to handle, pretend I am not even there."

"Sounds good. I should have no problem with that." I laughed as we went up the walkway. I knew there would be no argument or debate about this. I understood Ranger's need to be careful with Jeanne Ellen still out there. Normally I would be pissed, but I was terrified of what would happen if she found me alone. We stepped up onto the porch and I knocked on the door. It took a few more knocks before Johnson opened the door.

"What do you want?" he was a tall man with sandy blonde hair. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days.

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I represent the Vincent Plum Bond agency. You missed your court date so I need to bring you in to get rebonded." I explained.

"I'm not going. I didn't even attack her, she attacked me. There's no evidence." he frowned

"The police found the banana peel in the garbage can." I told him

"I had been verbally attacked all morning. She accused me of cheating and then confessed that she was the one who cheated. She deserved what she got." he explained "It was a freaking banana."

"You also resisted arrest." I reminded him as Lester stifled a laugh

"I didn't. There was a squished banana on the floor and when they tried to grab me I slipped away." he smirked

"That's terrible." I told him as I stifled my own laugh. "I am so sorry. I still need to bring you in to get bonded again." I sighed

"Suddenly he pulled a can of mace from behind his back and sprayed us both. "I use this on barking dogs and you are a barking dog." he explained as he slammed the door.

Lester and I were both bent over in pain. I was drooling and snot was coming out of my nose as I coughed. I could hear Lester swearing as he pulled his head up and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the SUV and grabbed a bottle of water. "Lean your head back." he ordered as he poured water all over my face, and then I bent over again to let it drip off as my eyes cleared up.

"How the hell did you see well enough to get us to the car?" I asked him as I kept spitting out the bad taste in my mouth.

"Experience" he said as he looked at my face "Oh Shit, Ranger is going to kill me." he shook his head and then poured some water over his face. "Damn your eyes are so red, are you okay?"

"Why is he going to kill you?" I was confused

"Your eyes are red! He's going to know I let someone hurt you." he sighed

"I'm fine, but we are going back to get that idiot." I told him.

"Can you let me handle it this time?" he asked and I nodded.

We made our way back to the house. This time we didn't knock. Lester kicked in the door and I followed him inside. We found Johnson sitting on his couch watching TV. He still had the mace in one hand and the remote control in the other. He barely glanced at us until Lester pulled out his gun.

"Drop the can." he ordered.

Johnson ran to his kitchen and we followed him. He started throwing things at us. First bags of potato chips and cereal boxes. Then he opened the refrigerator. He opened up a container of milk and threw it at Lester. That made him lower his gun to wipe his face. Next he threw an entire pie that landed on the top of my head and drizzled all over my hair. Next was the fruit.

"Ouch! That hurts." I whined as he hit me in the chest with an orange.

"Ugh." I heard Lester breath out when he got hit in the stomach with an apple.

He kept digging in the refrigerator and came out with cupcakes. He must have hit me with a dozen cupcakes before Lester stepped towards him and got hit in the face with a chocolate cupcake. He stepped towards Johnson, but got knocked down when Johnson opened the freezer door. Lester was on the floor and suddenly an entire gallon of ice cream was dumped onto his head knocking him flat on his back. When I saw Johnson reach for the watermelon on the counter, I seized my chance. I jumped towards his legs and tackled him to the ground.

I was putting the cuffs on him when I noticed ice cream dripping onto his back. I looked up and saw Lester with ice cream dripping down from the sides of his face. "I hate butter pecan." he shook his head.

"You're done with your little food fight." he told him as he pulled him to his feet.

"I didn't do it. She attacked me with the banana. I don't even like bananas." he was hollering as Lester dragged him to the SUV.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean." he shook his head as he threw Johnson in the back.

"That's not my first food fight." I laughed

"I'm not surprised." he smiled as he pulled away from the curb

We drove to the police station and around the back to deliver him and get my receipt. When we pulled in Gazzara came out to meet us. "Nice." he said smiling as he looked me over.

"I don't want to hear it." I tried to fight the smile but it forced it's way out

"Is that apple pie in your hair?" he smiled

"Yes." I admitted

"Ice cream?" he asked Lester

"Butter Pecan" Lester admitted

"You should get hazard pay when you work with Stephanie!" he laughed

"It was all about a banana." I admitted

"You always bring a smile to my day." he grabbed Johnson and took him in as I followed. Lester was right behind me. I went to the desk to pick up my receipt and Morelli walked around the corner.

"Hey cupcake." he laughed. "did you know you have frosting on your chest?" he asked as he stared at my breasts. He walked over and grabbed my shirt like he was going to pull it open and look down the front like he used to do.

Lester grabbed his hand before I could and pushed it away from my shirt. Joe looked at him and smiled. "I see you have already replaced Manoso. I knew you would become the Rangeman whore. It's okay, I'll still take you back and after a night with me you will forget any other man." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Lester stepped up and got face to face with Morelli."If you don't shut your mouth, I am going to do it for you, permanently."

Morelli took a step closer and they were nose to nose. "Are you sure you want to hit a cop in a police station?" he asked him

"I never said I was going to hit you." Lester smiled without backing down "But I will do whatever it takes to protect Stephanie."

"Oh, that's so sweet." he glared at him.

"We're done here." Lester told him as he took a step back but kept his eyes on Morelli. I picked up my receipt from the desk clerk.

"I don't think we are." Morelli smiled

Lester looked like he was about to explode. I knew we needed to get out quick, I didn't want Morelli to arrest Lester. We turned to walk down the hallway that lead to the back door. I pushed Lester in front of me and started following him. We reached the door. Lester stepped through and held it open for me, but Joe stepped in front of me and pulled the door closed. He locked it when I tried to get around him.

I turned my back to him to walk back towards the desk. He grabbed my arm and spun me around pushing me up against the door and I was suddenly facing him. I felt someone pounding on the door. Morelli's grip was hard and it hurt. I winced and he squeezed me tighter. He pushed it behind my back and I was in immediate pain. I went up on to my toes to lessen the pain, but he just pushed it higher towards my head and I froze. When I stopped fighting he slightly eased his grip on my arm. He leaned into me and pushed me against the door hard. His entire body was pressed against me and I could feel how excited he was. I was in shock, a combination of disgust and surprise.

"My sweet little cupcake." He said reaching up with his free hand to gather some frosting from my face. He put it in his mouth and smiled. "You still taste as sweet as ever."

"What the hell?" I began before he interrupted.

He kissed me hard and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I turned my head away from him, but he grabbed my chin and turned it back to face him. I tried to pull away but he squeezed my face harder and kissed me again. I fought to turn my head and moved it back and forth away from him. He held me firm and his fingers felt like a vice on my chin. My jaw was aching and my arm was going numb.

He pressed harder against me and I began to raise my knee, but he used his to knock my legs apart. Every time I tried to close them he used his knee to keep them apart My inner thighs were on fire as he kept hitting harder with his knee each time. I could feel him hard against me. He kept a hold of my chin and was only about an inch from my face when he spoke. "I know you are worried about giving in to me and then losing control. I know he's not giving it to you like I did. I know I screwed up but I can make it up to you in just one night." he pressed against me. "Go back and tell him it's over. Let Jeanne Ellen have him. You will never have to fear again. Everything will be as it should have been before this mess."

He leaned in and kissed me again continuing to squeeze my face. "I know you can feel me against you and you remember how good it was."

"Joe" I tried but he kissed me again. I was still fighting but the pain was excruciating.

Suddenly there was a noise down the hall next to the desk. He pulled away from the kiss. "You know where I am when you are ready to admit how much you still want me. Don't worry Jeanne Ellen will be back to collect her man and then we can be together." he smiled and finally let go and walked away.

I unlocked the door and ran into Lester. "What the Fuck happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." I assured him but it hurt to open my mouth at all.

"Then why are you holding your arm against your chest?" he looked at my face "Your chin is all red. Damn it!" he yelled as we walked to the SUV. "I have to be the one to explain all of this to Ranger."

"It's not your fault." I assured him as I kept my teeth tight together.

"Hal, don't need you. I have her." Lester said into his phone. "Fuck! I should go back in there and beat his ass. What happened?"

"No, it's fine. I just want to go home." I got into the SUV.

"I am a dead man." Lester shook his head as he started the engine

"It will be fine, don't worry." I assured him

We drove the rest of the way in silence. My face hurt, my thighs hurt and my arm was nearly unbearable. I moved it and tried not to scream or call out, but a whine escaped my lips.

"Damn it, I'm sorry. I tried to get in. I was afraid to leave the door. I called Hal." he tried to explain. "I was worried he would pull you out the door and take you someplace else. I should have went around."

"It's fine." I breathed out as we pulled in to the garage. Lester took a deep sigh as he jumped out and ran around to open the door for me. We headed to the elevator and he punched in number five. I followed him as we headed towards Ranger's office. As soon as he saw me he jumped up from behind the desk and reached me in three short steps. He looked at my red eyes and chin. Then he looked me up and down. He turned to Lester.

"We got maced by the FTA, and then he had a food fight with us. We brought him in and had a run in with Morelli." He explained as he looked down at the floor.

"It wasn't Lester's fault." I told him as I reached out and grabbed his hand. It hurt to open my mouth to speak.

"Is that apple pie in your hair?" he asked as he pulled a piece of apple from my hair and tossed it behind him into the trash can. He looked at Lester. "What happened with Morelli?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't want Ranger to get angry and go after him. It took all of my strength to not show any pain as he continued to look me over. Finally Lester spoke up."He grabbed her shirt." Lester began.

"He what?" Ranger's eyes flashed with anger.

"I think he was trying to pull her shirt open and I stopped him." he spoke quietly

"Are you okay?" Ranger asked me.

"Just a little shaken up." I admitted as I choked back the tears

"What did he say?" Ranger turned to Lester

He took a deep breath. "He called her a whore but offered to take her back. I got in his face and threatened him. I told him to shut his mouth. We were on the way out and as soon as I stepped out the door he slammed it and locked it."

"What?" Ranger's eyes flashed again with fury. "Where were you? How could you let this happen? You know your job." His eyes were on Lester as he stepped towards him.

He looked back at me suddenly "What happened?" he asked me as he looked down at my arm."What's that bruise?" he asked

"It's nothing." I spoke quietly looking down. I was still working hard to keep my composure.

He reached out and lifted my chin. I winced in pain. "Mace would not bruise your arm and chin. What happened?" he demanded as Lester looked over at my arm as he took a step back.

"Fuck." Lester muttered "I tried to push it open but it was locked. I was going to run around the building and go through the front, but I was afraid he might drag her out the back. I called Hal for back-up. He was a couple of blocks away when she finally came out." he explained

Ranger let go of me and quickly turned on Lester and grabbed his shirt pulling them face to face"You let him touch her?" Lester turned away with a look of fear on his face. It looked like he was preparing for Ranger to hit him. "You should have called me. You should have shot the lock off of the door or kicked it in."

"I couldn't shoot, I didn't know if she was behind it. It was a metal fire door, I couldn't kick it in." Lester stuttered with some of his words.

"It wasn't his fault. I pushed him towards the exit and I was following behind him." I grabbed Ranger's hand with my good one and pulled him back to me.

"You were supposed to have her back." he told Lester

"I won't let this happen again." he turned to me. "I am so sorry beautiful."

"It's okay." I forced a smile

"Why the hell are you keeping your mouth so still when you talk?" he asked me

"Just sore." I explained

"This won't happen again." he told Lester. "From now on when Stephanie does a capture one of you guys will go in for the receipt and she will wait in the car. I don't want her in the police station at all."

"Understood." Lester told him

"Anything else Babe?" he asked me

"He told me Jeanne Ellen would be back to get her man." I took in a deep breath controlling my words.

"Damn it." he shook his head and then looked at Lester "Go get cleaned up before I lose my temper." Ranger ordered him as Lester quickly left the room.

Ranger turned to me and grabbed my hand. "I'm so sorry Babe. I should have been there, I should have gone with you. What happened?"

"It's not your fault. We just argued. Same stuff, different day." I forced a smile, I didn't want him to lose his temper again. I started to lean into him and then pulled back when it hurt my arm. "I need to get cleaned up."

"Let me come with you." He looked at me

"Let me go take a shower. I'm fine, I just need to get this food out of my hair." I stepped back

"Okay, I'll be up in a few minutes. I have to finish this paperwork. But it won't take long." he assured me.

"See you soon." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

As soon as I was out of his office I dropped the smile. As I walked past the control room every eye was on me. They were all nervous, and Hal gave out a deep sigh. "Sorry Bomber." he said quietly

"Not your fault." I told him as I tripped and caught myself. I winced in pain and he tightened his jaw.

"He's going to lose it." Hector whispered to him.

I punched the button on the elevator. "Morelli is a dead man." Ram spoke quietly

I got into the elevator with no emotion on my face and pushed seven. I was shaken up about the run in with Morelli, but I couldn't let anyone see that. My arm was hurting bad, but I was trying to ignore it. All I needed was some aspirin and I would be fine I told myself. I went into the apartment and headed straight to the shower. I stripped down with some difficulty getting the shirt over my arm. I left the clothes piled on the floor. I used one arm to wash and got the food off of my body and face. The hard part was washing my hair with one hand. I watched as apple chunks slid onto the floor of the shower. .

Then it all hit me and I was sobbing. I bent over letting the water wash away my tears, but I couldn't get control. Why couldn't I get myself away? I was a hundred percent on board with knowing Morelli no longer deserved my friendship and I was done feeling sorry for him. What nerve to think I wanted him or would ever want him. He was freaking delusional. That cocky, ignorant, disgusting piece of garbage. I was mad at him, mad at myself but I couldn't stop crying. My breath kept catching and I was hyperventilating. I slid down and sat in the bottom of the shower as the water poured over me. I was trying to collect myself, because I knew Ranger would be coming up soon.

I was wrong, because he was already there. Ranger suddenly slid the glass door open "Babe." he said as I used one arm to pull myself up quickly. "I'm fine." I turned off the water and climbed out, He was holding a towel open for me and I went to him. He wrapped me in the towel and pulled me against him. I held my breath so I wouldn't wince when he pulled me so close. If he could see the pain in my face he would lose his cool. He pulled me away and looked at my face. I forced a grin, but his eyes suddenly got dark.

"What's the matter did I miss some frosting?" I asked him

"No, the bruises on your face look worse." he said through clenched teeth. I turned to look in the mirror and I saw two fingerprint bruised on each side of my chin. "They look like marks from fingers." he noticed "specifically a finger and a thumb."

"I'm sorry." I whispered

"You need to quit apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong. You are allowed to get upset, you are allowed to show me your feelings good or bad. I am allowed to get pissed when my fiancee has bruises on her face." he pulled me out of the bathroom and sat me on the bed. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I am not afraid of you. I don't want to hurt you." I explained

He knelt down in front of me and reached up to grab my hands. He looked down at my thighs and snapped his head up to look at me. I glanced down and saw bruising, as my eyes teared up. He pulled my hands towards him and I winced. "It still hurts?" he asked "Come on Steph I need to know the whole story here. I know you are leaving something out. These bruises were not caused by mace. They were not caused by a food fight or arguing with Morelli." he looked down at my legs.

"The skip hit me with an orange. I will be okay." I assured him

"Get some clothes on. I am calling Bobby up here." He told me as he stood up and went to the closet. He brought me shorts and a t-shirt while he was on his phone.

"I'm really okay." I assured him

"Humor me." he said as he left the room.

He came back with Bobby who was carrying his medical bag. "Hope you have some strong aspirin in there because I have a killer headache." I admitted with a smile.

"We will take care of that. Just let me look at your arm first." he stepped toward me and went to his knees in front of me. He gently took my arm and looked at the bruise and then turned my arm as I winced. "Stephanie, who did this?"

"I had an FTA throw food at me." I forced a smile "I cuffed him before he could throw the watermelon." I turned quick to look at Ranger and winced.

"Stephanie." Bobby looked at me sternly

"I have a crook in my neck. Probably slept wrong" I pulled my lips tight together.

"And your mouth?" Bobby asked "You're not opening it very wide when you speak."

"Must have gotten hit with some other food." I tried to explain

"If you don't tell me what the hell is going on I am going to find out myself. I will go every place you went today and get videos from any camera you passed" Ranger was pissed

"Now, who did this?" Bobby asked

"Morelli." I spoke quietly as Ranger let out a big breath and stared at my arm.

"Did he twist your arm or just hold it?" Bobby asked

I didn't answer. I looked away and just stared at the wall remembering how Morelli had twisted it behind my back. I didn't want Ranger to know what happened. I knew he would go after Morelli and I didn't want him to risk getting arrested. I took some breaths but said nothing. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, I tried to control myself. I lifted my free hand and wiped away the tears. Ranger stood with his hands on his hips waiting for my response. When I said nothing he walked over to the doorway and leaned against it. He looked like he was about to run out any second.

"Come on Stephanie. I need to know." Bobby spoke softly

"Can Ranger leave the room?" I asked Bobby as I kept my eyes off of Ranger

"NO!" Ranger answered

I looked up and turned to Ranger. "Promise me you won't go after him." I pleaded.

"Babe, you know I can't do that." he told me as he stepped away from the doorway and closer to me.

"I don't want you to be arrested." I told him

"I promise you I won't get arrested." he said as he sat next to me.

"I would be alone every night." I whispered as more tears fell from my eyes.

He reached up and wiped away the tears. "I promise I won't kill him and I won't get arrested. Please just tell Bobby everything that happened."

"You are going to be disgusted, you will be disappointed in me." more tears fell

"That's not going to happen." he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Stephanie?" Bobby was waiting

I pulled my hand away from Ranger and gave our a sigh. I looked around and settled my eyes on the ceiling. "He twisted it behind my back." I admitted.

"Everything Babe." Ranger spoke softly.

"He closed and locked the door when Lester walked out. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. He pushed me up against the door When I resisted he pushed my arm up higher towards my head. I was frozen, afraid to move to make the pain worse. I felt like it was going to break."

Ranger put his hand over his mouth and took a deep breath. "He pressed against me and kissed me. I turned away from him and he grabbed my chin to force me to face him and kissed me again. He pushed against me hard and it pressed my arm into the door as he was twisting. I didn't want to kiss him." I told them as I turned to look at Ranger. "I tried to pull away."

"It's okay Babe." He still had his hand over his mouth and I could see he was trying hard to maintain his stone face.

"I was lifting my knee to try to smash his balls, but he was faster than me. He used his knee to keep pushing my legs apart. He said a bunch of things that aren't worth repeating. There was a noise in the hall like someone was coming and he finally released me. He told me Jeanne Ellen was coming back soon to be with you Ranger." I spoke as quickly as I could trying to get it all out at once. I didn't want to talk anymore, my jaw was throbbing.

Ranger jumped up from the bed and walked towards the bedside table. He stood there breathing in through his nose and blowing out deep breaths. He finally grabbed a vase full of flowers and threw it against the wall. I cowered and started sobbing. "I'm sorry, I know you are disgusted. I didn't want him to kiss me, I didn't kiss him back I turned my head." I explained

"You think I am mad about that?" he was angry and Bobby was busy inspecting my arm. and then looked up at my face. He gently moved my face side to side and I let out a gasp.

"Aren't you?" I asked

"Well, it's one of the many things I am pissed about, but I am not mad at you." he said as he returned to my side. "I don't blame you Babe."

"Your neck hurts?" he asked

"A little." I confessed.

"I want to get an x-ray of her arm, her head and neck area. I need to make sure nothing is broken." he told Ranger

Ranger nodded and took me under the arm and ushered me from the room. We got in the elevator and headed back to the fifth floor. When we passed the control room all mouths dropped. We followed Bobby to his room and he had me lay down on his table. He told Ranger to leave the room. "I'm staying." he said firmly.

"Let me work and we can get this done quickly." Bobby told him

"It's okay." I assured him

"I will be right outside." he told me as he stepped outside the door.

Bobby moved the machine above my head as I laid back. He got images of my face, neck and arm. "They will take five minutes to develop." he explained.

"Okay." I spoke quietly as I started to pull myself up.

"Please stay there and lay down." Bobby spoke softly.

I didn't say anything but I continued to lay down. I felt tears streaming down the sides of my face. How could I let this happen? Damn it! It seemed like forever before Bobby came back to me. "Let's go." he said helping me up and leading me to the door.

When the door was opened Ranger was pacing back and forth as Tank and Lester sat in chairs. The guys jumped to their feet and Ranger froze. He came to me and grabbed my hand. "Tell me" he told Bobby

"The arm is not broken." Lester and Tank gave out a sigh.

"and?" Ranger asked

"Her arm is sprained." Bobby told them as Ranger sucked in a breath.

Bobby explained. "She has a minor fracture in her jaw. It's her mandible, the bone in the lower jaw.""

Lester gasped before Bobby could continue. "It's minor, it will heal on it's own. Best if she eats soft foods and liquids. The bruises on her thighs are not as deep, but she is going to be in a lot more pain tomorrow. It's like a car accident, it hurts more the next day. I would bet she is still in shock right now and that is masking some of the pain."

Tank looked down as Bobby continued. "She has a mild case of whiplash. She must have been turning her head back and forth quickly with a lot of force."

Lester brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed it. "Damn it." he whispered

"That's it. Everything else looks good." Bobby forced a grin.

Ranger looked at me and then at Tank. "I'm going to kill him!" he jumped back up.

"No. You promised you wouldn't get arrested." I told him as I stepped closer to him

"I need to splint her arm. We get one splint off and now another on. The two of you will always keep me busy." Bobby gave a laugh as I followed him back into the room. I sat down on the table and he quickly splinted my arm. He pulled out a sling and handed it to me.

"Wait at least twenty-four hours till you start moving around. The sling may hurt your neck." he helped me down and we went back into the hall.

Lester and Tank were still there, but I could see Ranger's back walking away. "Ranger!" I called out to him as my voice cracked. He turned around and rushed back to me.

"Babe." he took my hand in his

"Let's get her back upstairs to rest." Bobby insisted

When we were back in the bedroom Ranger was pacing and looked to be planning something in his mind. "For the next 24 hours you need to put ice on it for twenty minutes at a time every couple of hours. After that you still want to put ice on it a few times a day. When you sleep you need it elevated on a pillow. As far as your jaw, put some ice on it when you ice your arm. Putting ice on your thighs will also help. Soft foods or liquids for the next twenty-four hours and then we will see how your jaw feels. I will check you out again tomorrow."

Ranger was pacing like a caged tiger. "Ranger!" Bobby got his attention and he stopped to look at Bobby. "She is going to need you to help her with the ice and making sure she elevates it whenever she is sitting down. You need to focus on her. You know she won't follow all of the directions unless someone is up her ass pushing her"

"I will take care of it" Ranger crossed back over to me and sat down taking my hand "Babe." he kissed my hand and wiped away my tears as I took deep breaths to control myself. He was calm now and held my hand gently.

"You took it easy and got your splint off quickly, now help her do the same." Bobby told him.

"It wasn't easy." I tried to smile.

"Put this on your tongue and let it dissolve. It's for your headache." He told me as he placed a pill in my mouth. "This is for your pain, it should last for four to five days but I can give you pills also if the pain is worse. Tomorrow will be worse when you wake up." he said giving me a shot

Bobby looked at Ranger. "Look, everyone will be pissed about this. You need to control the guys or this will get ugly fast." He warned. "I would never try to give you orders boss, but taking care of her is more important than revenge right now. You do not want your entire team in jail for killing Morelli even if he deserves it. You saw the look on Tank's face and Lester is so overcome with guilt he would shoot Morelli on sight."

Ranger nodded as the pill finally dissolved. "I'll go get some ice right now." he left the room.

"Babe" Ranger began as he took my hand. "I am not mad at you. I am aggravated you didn't tell me the whole truth right away but I understand. I know you wouldn't return his kiss so please stop thinking about that. I am just so pissed off he put his hands on you. We should have never let him off so easily. Damn! I should have gotten more solid proof and then he would be locked up right now and you would be safe." he sighed

"Your face." he gently touched my cheek and ran his fingers to my temple.

"Pretty messed up?" I asked him

"Beautiful as always. Just hurts me to look and see the bruises and know you are covering the pain." he sighed

"Something must be going on to make him act like that. He was never so rough with me before." I looked down

"Please don't make excuses for him Babe." he shook his head.

"You're right." I sighed

"I love you." he smiled at me

"I love you too." I told him as I felt my headache slowly start to fade.

"I need to make a phone call." he told me as he stood up. He kissed the top of my head and left the room as Bobby came back with the ice.

"Lay back on a pillow and let's elevate it. You use the sling when you are up and moving around. I don't want you up for twenty-four hours. I know how stubborn you are, but please try to follow my directions. Right now you should rest." I laid back and he moved a pillow underneath my arm.

"Stephanie look at me." he ordered as I looked up at his face. " Eat the damn soft foods and If you don't follow my directions you are going to end up walking down the aisle in a sling. If you do what I say, you should be better in a week or two."

"I will, I promise." I assured him. "Please find Ranger and have him come back in here. I am worried about what he will do."

"Me too." he said as he gave me a small bag of ice for my face and left to go find Ranger.

I reached over and grabbed the remote control and put on the TV. I wanted to escape with some mindless show. I was worried what Ranger would do and I was still in pain. I held some ice to my face, but it was freezing. I flipped around the channels and found nothing. I was getting impatient for Ranger to come back to me, but was trying to keep my cool knowing he had to catch up with work.

"Hey Steph." Cal smiled coming in the room.

"Hey Cal! What's up?" I asked him.

"I am here to keep you company." He told me as he took the remote and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I'm sorry to say this but you look like hell."

"Where's Ranger?" I asked him

"I honestly don't know. He came to me and told me he had to go take care of something and I needed to come and keep you company." He shrugged.

"Cal, did he go after Morelli?" I sat up.

"I don't know Steph, but we all know what happened to you. Lester was kicking himself as soon as you two got back." he shook his head. "He headed to the gym ad went to work on a pad for nearly an hour. I'm glad wasn't that bag he was hitting."

"Oh Cal, we have to go find him." I started to climb up from the bed.


	27. Chapter 27-Retribution

Chapter 27- Retribution

"No way! We don't know where he is or what he's doing. His last words to me were take care of her, make sure she rests and don't let her leave the bed. Well, unless you have to go to the bathroom." He gently pushed me back onto the bed. "I should tell you right now. There is a guy outside your door. One at the bottom of the elevator and one in the garage. You may be able to trick or sweet talk one or two but you will never get past me and three of them. Don't even think about it. You will just add to the problem if he has to look for you."

"I have to go, I feel responsible." I whined

"There are no windows to climb out of unless you have a death wish. Seven floors is pretty high."

"But..." I tried

"Steph, listen to me. If Ranger is going after Morelli and you show up who will Ranger focus on?" he asked

"Me"

"Yes and then if he is not focused he could get hurt. Same thing if he is working a job. If you surprise him, he will be focused on you. It's different when you go on a mission together." Cal explained

"And if Jeanne Ellen finds him?" I asked

"Even worse if you are there. He will be so worried about protecting you that he won't be protecting himself." he told me

"If he gets arrested..." I shook my head.

"It will be fine. We'll get Vinnie to bond him out." Cal laughed

"That's not funny." I told him as I fought off the smile

"What happened to your face? Lester only mentioned your arm." he asked

"Nothing." I said instinctively bringing my hand up to my chin.

"Stephanie." he rolled his eyes at me "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Get me a mirror please." I asked.

"Then you will tell me what the hell is going on." he got up to find me a mirror. He came out of the bathroom carrying a small make-up mirror that Ella had gotten for me.

I took the mirror and held it up so I could look at my face. I gasped when I saw myself, and immediately began crying. I dropped the mirror onto the bed and laid my head back on the pillow.

"It's not that bad." Cal sat on the bed and rubbed my shoulder.

"Yes it is! It looks so much worse already. I look like a freaking abused woman. I can't go out in public like this." I practically screamed.

"It's okay, we can watch our movies." he smiled

"I didn't realize how bad it looked, it only felt sore." I sniffled

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked

"No, I really don't." I told him as I continued to blink away tears.

"Come here." He hugged me and I leaned against him.

"Thanks Cal." I wiped away the rest of the tears.

"I am so worried about Ranger." I confided

"Ranger can take care of himself." he grinned "Besides we don't know where he is or what he's doing."

"You know what he's doing." I sniffed

"He's doing what he wants to do." He told me

"It's all my fault." I said as I put my hand to my face. I had opened my mouth too wide and it was throbbing.

"Don't say that." he shook his head "Don't ever say that again. This is not your fault. You were doing your job. I may not know the facts but I know it's not your fault."

"I kissed his cheek, I comforted that asshole." tears welled up in my eyes

"You are a caring person." his face softened

"Cal, I hurt so much. I can't tell him, I can't show him." I admitted

"Show who?" he asked

"Ranger!" I growled

"Do you hurt inside? Or outside?" he asked me

"Both." tears slowly fell

"The outside will heal in time." Then he sighed "The inside will take longer but you are loved. The strength of that love will help you through any problem." he brought a hand up and wiped away some of my tears

"I am tired of hiding my pain. Please let me whine with you." I begged

"Of course" he smiled

"My head still hurts. My neck feels like I got hit by a truck. My freaking jaw is killing me, it feels like it's throbbing all the time. Every slight touch makes me want to cry." I admitted "My freaking legs are so sore and my arm is the worst."

He didn't speak. He looked at me and waited for me to talk more. "What am I supposed to say to Ranger? Yes I love it when you touch me but right now don't freaking touch me because it hurts. Every time he looks at me now he will see what happened to me and the bruises."

"Stephanie, he loves you. He still sees the beautiful woman he loves when he looks at you. If his eyes show anything else it's pain because he knows you're hurt." he sat back a little "I think you're beautiful."

"Shut up." I laughed

"It's okay." he reached around and rubbed my back. "Steph, any man that can put hands on a woman..."

"Jeanne Ellen? Ranger wants to kill her." I pouted

"That's true, but he would just shoot her. He would never abuse her." he sighed

"I know you're right. I am so confused. How could Morelli do this to me? How did I not see him for who he really was?" I laid back against the pillow

"You saw him as the guy from High School. You saw him as the man the Burg thought he was. You had a crush on him before you even got to know him." he grabbed my hand again

"You think you know all of this?" I asked

"Yes. I have been watching you for years. I have waited for you and Ranger to get on the same page for years. Two such hard headed people not realizing what they had right in front of their eyes." he shook his head

"Really?" I laughed

"I knew he loved you before he did." he grinned

"So what made you think I loved him too?" I asked

"Every time he came to the rescue..." he shook his head

"What?" I asked him

"You clung to him like he was the only one in the world. Whenever you were in danger he was a nightmare to be around. The thought of losing you? Oh my God!" He grimaced "We all loved the crazy funny stuff that happened to you. But whenever you were in real danger we all prayed nothing would happen to permanently take you out because we didn't know how he would go on. But in the end, in your worst moments you always called him. You always depended on him."

"When he walked in to my apartment to save Julie and I..." I blew out a breath "That's when it hit me. She is his daughter but at the same time he said he had an emotional attachment to me. He just walked right in. Scrog could have shot him in the head and he did it anyway." I shook my head

"Would you do that for him?" he asked

"Without a doubt. Wouldn't even have to think about it." I spoke quickly

"So relax. There is nothing you could have done to stop Morelli and nothing Ranger wouldn't do to protect you. He will get home Stephanie, he will get home to you no matter what" he promised

"Just disappointed in Morelli and most of all myself." I blew out some air. "If I would have opened my eyes up sooner, he wouldn't have to be out there now."

"Let it go. You can't live in the past." he said

"I know." I sighed

"But don't forget it. Remember how you feel so the next time he comes around begging for sympathy you can stay strong." he reminded me

"I still can't believe he did it. He forced me to kiss him. He literally twisted my arm. He thought I liked it." I was angry now, no more tears.

"Wow. And your neck?" he asked

"Trying to pull away from him." I explained

"So it's his fingerprints on your face?" he looked sick

"Yes, and his knee prints on my thighs. And the disgust for him in my heart. What a freaking asshole." I sighed

"It's over now. Ranger knows now. He won't trust him around you again now that he knows what he is capable of." he shook his head "I wouldn't blame him if he killed Morelli."

"He promised me he wouldn't." I told him

He pulled his head back in surprise "You still love him? You still feel sorry for him?"

"No, not at all. I don't want Ranger to get in trouble. I don't want to lose him. I don't give a crap what happens to Morelli only I would feel bad for his family." I admitted

"Good." and then suddenly it looked like he got an epiphany. "Don't move." he told me with a glare. He stood up and walked to the door as he pulled out his phone. He stepped out the door but kept one foot inside as he whispered to whoever was on the phone.

"Did you call Ranger?" I asked when he came back to my side.

"Nope. I called Ella." he smiled

"I forgot how starved I was." I told him as my stomach growled

"I got ya." he winked "Do you need any pills?"

"Just something for my headache." I explained as I motioned to the pill bottles over on the nightstand

He read through them until he found the right one. He handed me the glass of water beside the bed and the pill. "Thank you." I told him

Soon Ella knocked gently on the door and came in. She paused for a second and her eyes got big looking at me and then she forced a smile. She carried a tray towards me, it held a chocolate shake. I quickly sat up and smiled. It was thick , topped with whipped cream and finished off with a cherry.

"Thank you." I told her as Cal grabbed the shake and handed it to me.

"Cal told me you needed something to eat. Bobby told me soft or liquid. I knew exactly what you needed." she smiled

"It's perfect." I thanked her as she turned to leave

"Take care of her." she spoke to Cal as she turned back before she left

"I will." he promised before looking at me "I know what else you need." he smiled

"And what is that?" I asked him as he took the mirror from the bed and set it on a nearby table. I grabbed the cherry and popped it in my mouth placing the stem on a napkin beside me.

"Some Molly Ringwald therapy." he laughed "So what's it going to be? Sixteen Candles or Pretty in Pink?" He asked

"Sixteen Candles." I smiled as I bit into the whipped cream and sucked it down. Cal loaded the movie and then took the ice to the kitchen. When he came back, I had already finished the shake. He took my glass and laid back onto the pillow to watch the screen. We laughed together at the geek and we sighed together at the high school angst. I fell asleep before Samantha spotted Jake Ryan waiting for her outside of the church.

I felt like I couldn't breath, there was water in my throat. I made it to the surface and tried to catch my breath. Suddenly Morelli was there and he was pushing me down. I came up again and he held me up and asked me if I loved him. When I said no he shoved my head back under the water. I kept trying to reach the surface but was constantly pushed back down by his strong hand. I felt helpless and I was exhausted.

I swam to the side and came up where he wasn't. I looked around for Ranger and instead I saw Jeanne Ellen on the shore. She was smiling at me, and then Ranger came up to stand beside her. She reached to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. I screamed "NO" I felt hands grabbing me and looked up to see Morelli pulling me out of the water. "Now we can be together cupcake." he smiled and I screamed again "NO"

I looked over to the shore and saw Ranger pull Jeanne Ellen into a hug. "Please Ranger don't" I called out to him but he didn't even look at me.

I turned to look at Morelli who had pulled me into a boat "This is how it's meant to be Cupcake." he smiled

I lost my mind "I am not your freaking cupcake!" I picked up the oar in the boat and hit him in the face twice and he fell off of the boat and into the water. I was shivering from the cold water and my heart was aching. I looked back to the shore "Ranger" I called his name and kept calling over and over but he never looked. Joe surfaced and flipped the boat over and I went back into the water.

"HELP!" I screamed as Joe pulled me to him

Suddenly I sat up straight in the bed and immediately felt the pain in my neck. I tried to calm myself with deep breaths. I must have been screaming because my mouth could barely open and my jaw was on fire. I opened my eyes and looked around. The room was lit with a nightlight and there was more light coming from the bathroom. Cal was snoring in the chair beside me. He was wearing headphones for the TV and Pretty in Pink was on the screen. I felt a hand on my back. I jumped and cried out in pain before seeing Ranger.

"Babe." he sighed as I leaned into his chest. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I made sure not to touch your neck."

"It wasn't you, I moved too fast." I sniffled "I thought they were gone, I didn't have one last night." I spoke into his chest as tears already began to well up.

"You were calling out something about Morelli." he said quietly.

"I was drowning again. This time when I made it to the surface trying to catch my breath Morelli was there pushing me back down. You were there too with Jeanne Ellen and you wouldn't help me." tears slid down my face.

"That is a nightmare for me!" he made a face

"Which part?" I asked him as the tears continued to slide down my face.

"All of it. Losing you, being with her." He reached over to wipe away some tears.

"I am so tired of crying. It's ridiculous!" I whined

"It's okay." He told me as he kissed the top of my head. "I think sometimes through all of this you are still in shock." he gently tucked some hair behind my ear. You have dealt with so much lately and it all began with her taking you."

I heaved a big sigh. "My life is always like this. One bad thing after another."

"But usually every situation is not so life threatening. It's a lot for one person to handle. I think you are allowed to cry this much and more." he held my head in one hand and used his thumb to rub my temple.

"I just want to get control of myself." I admitted

"Give it time Babe." he gave me a gentle smile. "Does your arm hurt?"

"Honestly? Yes, and my everything." I admitted as he leaned back and his face was hit with a stream of light. "Turn on the lights." I ordered

"But Cal is sleeping." he told me

"Turn on the fucking lights!" I yelled

Cal jumped up "What's wrong?" he blinked his eyes as he looked at me. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother you." he pulled off his headphones

"It's okay." Ranger told him

Cal's eyes shot to Ranger "I'm sorry boss, I should have stayed awake."

"You were here to keep a friend company and look after her. I am not mad." he assured him

"I want the light on now." I told Cal as I broke into their conversation

"Sorry Steph, I thought there was enough light." Cal apologized as he crossed the room.

"There was Cal, it was fine. I want to see Ranger's face." I calmed down a bit. I didn't want to hurt Cal's feelings

When the light came on I looked at his face. He had blood at the corner of his mouth and what looked like a split lip. "What happened?" I asked him

"I'm going to get some ice for both of you." Cal said as he crept out of the room

"I'm fine Babe. I would have already wiped my mouth or gotten ice but I heard you moaning and talking." he smiled at me. "I needed to take care of you first."

"It just scared me when I saw the blood. I'm sorry I yelled. I couldn't see the damage in the dark. It doesn't look bad now." I sniffled

"I'm fine" he smiled as he wiped away the end of the tears from my last crying fit.

"I am so frustrated and so sick of crying. I want my life back." I admitted. I took his hand to pull it to my lips for a kiss then suddenly stopped. His knuckles were red and swollen and he had blood on them. "Ranger!"

"Relax Babe." he spoke calmly as Cal came back with the ice.

"Cal! You told me you didn't know what he was doing." I glared at him

"I didn't know, I still don't know." he told me as he threw a bag of ice to Ranger "I know I have seen him in much worse condition than this." He smiled and walked around to my side of the bed. He lifted my arm and placed ice on the pillow before covering it with a towel. He gently laid my arm on top of it.

"Thank you." I told him

"Do you need anymore ice for anything else?" he asked as he grabbed my good hand

"Not now. Thank you Cal." I forced a smile and squeezed his hand

"Thanks for keeping her company." Ranger nodded to Cal as he got up and went to the bathroom. I could hear him washing his hands.

"It's always my pleasure." he smiled. "You need anything else at all?" he looked at me.

"No thank you." I smiled at him. As he headed for the door he reminded me "Be nice to him."

"You get some sleep." I rolled my eyes

"How are you?" Ranger asked me as he came back into the room.

"Oh no. You don't get to ask me anything until you answer my questions." I glared at him

"Can I go take a shower first?" he asked

I growled "FINE! But you better hurry up."

He leaned in and kissed me carefully and gently. "So sexy when you're angry." he whispered with a smile. He pulled back quickly as I reached out playfully to smack him. "Good thing I have great reflexes. If you would have hit me with that rock you could have put my eye out." he laughed as he walked to the bathroom.

"HEY! Asking if you could take a shower was a question you jerk!"

"I know." he laughed as I heard him turn on the water.

I listened to the water and thought about what I would say when he came out. Cal was right because I would do the same for him. At the same time it terrified me to not know where he was or if he was okay. He could have been killed or seriously hurt and it would be because of me. When we went on a jobs we both understood the risk. Our relationship shouldn't be a risk for him. Loving me shouldn't have to constantly force him into life and death situations. I needed to know what had happened tonight. I needed to know if he was okay. I was happy he didn't get arrested and hoped Morelli wasn't dead. He could be lying in the street somewhere and I didn't care, I just didn't want him dead because that would really suck for his family. I didn't want Ranger arrested for murder either. I started thinking that Ranger may have gone alone, he may have put himself at risk because he wasn't thinking straight.

When he came out of the bathroom I was sitting there simmering with anger. I glanced at him but tried not to notice the water running down his chest or how the towel fell around his hips. My anger was subsiding as I looked at him. "Get something on." I ordered with the angriest face I could muster.

"How about if I come and check on you first?" he flashed me his 200 watt smile and walked towards the bed.

"Don't you dare. I am so pissed at you. Dry off an put on some damn pants." I raised my voice..

"Sure thing." He smiled as he pulled his towel off revealing his amazing body. My mouth watered as I stared at him and the suddenly regained my control. He stood there drying off his body and running the towel through his hair maintaining eye contact with me the entire time.

"That won't work, I am too mad." I told him but couldn't take my eyes off of his body. The heat surged though me. I started to shake my head but stopped from the pain. I was trying to shake away the image. A corner of his mouth lifted before he turned and went into the closet.

I waited there taking deep breaths when he finally returned wearing his boxers. He went to hang up his towel before he came over to the bed. He climbed in next to me and turned to face me. "I would tell you to sit in the chair but I want you on my good side in case I need to take your eye out." I glared at him

"Come on Babe you can't stay angry with me." he leaned in to kiss me and I put my hand against his chest to stop him. He stopped and reached up his hand to gently caress the side of my chin. I winced a little and he pulled his hand back right away. "Sorry, I was trying to be gentle." he looked away

I reached out and grabbed his chin and turned it towards me. "You were gentle, it's just still really sore." I felt myself soften towards him but still demanded answers "Now tell me where the hell you have been. You just left me without a word."

"I told you I needed to make a phone call and check on some business." he corrected

"And then you never came back." I reminded him

"I didn't lie to you. I did make that call so I could handle my business. " he grinned

"What business? Who did you call?" I asked him.

"I called Cal and asked him to come up to keep you company." he laid against the pillow.

"And?" I asked

"Then I got the all clear and I went to take care of business." he assured me as he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips for a kiss.

"Please tell me." I pleaded

He made a deep sigh before he spoke "I made a phone call to Grizoli and asked if Morelli was under his protection and he said no. I called Juniak and told him to meet me at Pino's. I asked him to get a hold of the TPD Chief. They came together to meet me and I explained my dilemma. They both recommended that I not kill anyone." he smiled

"The Chief?" I asked

"Chief Petrisino assured me should there be any complaints made that he would send an officer here to register your complaint. So basically as long as I didn't kill him there would be no punishment. I still wanted you to have the option to have him arrested." I bit my lower lip and winced at the pain from moving my jaw. He continued "The Chief had checked the cameras at the station when Juniak made him aware of the issue."

"and?"

"That camera was missing the storage disk, so no video." he sighed

"He always avoids the proof." I rolled my eyes.

"I went to his house and he wasn't there." He kept his head propped up on his hand as he spoke. "I was maintaining my control and I decided to drive around the Burg until I found him. I was about to call in for reinforcements on my search when I found his green SUV outside of Mario's bar."

"You went alone?" I asked

"Yes, this was something I needed to do alone." he explained "I didn't want to involve anyone else."

"But..." I began before he continued to explain the nights events.

"I went in and asked him about today and he agreed to come outside with me. The thing that pissed me off the most is..." he shook his head

"What?"

"That arrogant bastard thought I was there because you came home and dumped me. He thought you were going back to him." he exhaled with a slight laugh

"Wow" I was speechless

"Yes! He started by apologizing to me." his mouth twisted

"Why?" I was confused

"He apologized that he was so irresistible to you. He said I should have known it was a matter of time before you would go back to him." he started to shake his head "He actually thought you couldn't forget your 'talk' at the station. He thought that was what made you run back here and break up with me."

"Our talk?" I was getting aggravated

"Yeah, we was asking me if you kept the ring or gave it back." he sighed "Things got a little out of hand so I took care of the situation and came home to you." he smiled

Before I could ask for more details the intercom buzzed. "Boss, Morelli and his partner are at the garage." a voice came through.

"Let Morelli and company in and take your time before you let them up here." Ranger smiled

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" I yelled again "I don't want to see him. I don't want him in here." I was breathing fast.

Ranger held up one finger towards me as he put his phone to his ear. "Gazarra, he's here." he disconnected and then dialed again."Chief Petrisino? Ranger. He's here at my apartment. Yes, I called Gazarra. Yes Sir." he finished as he disconnected.

"What is going on?" I asked him as I was breathing quickly.

"Calm down Babe. Every thing will all be fine. I am here with you and no one is going to hurt you." he assured me

"I just can't do this. I can't face him. I don't want people to see me." I was talking too fast and he suddenly stopped me.

"Do you feel safe with me?" I nodded slightly being careful of my neck

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Of course!." I pouted

"Okay,I need you to come with me and sit on the couch." he walked over to my side of the bed and gently helped me up. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Can you at least grab me a blanket?" I asked him as I sat in shorts and a tank top.

He brought me a blanket, a pillow and some ice for my arm and sat next to me. "Steph, let me handle this please."

"Handle what? What the hell is going on?" I asked

"Just let me handle this and we can talk about it all night if you want." he gave a half smile

"Fine." I told him still confused about everything. I was panicked at the thought of Morelli coming up here. What the hell did he want? I looked at the clock it was almost midnight.

The intercom buzzed again. "Tank is getting into the elevator with Morelli and Gazarra just pulled up to the garage."

"Let Gazarra in immediately." Ranger called out

"That was fast." I was surprised.

"He was in the area." He winked at me.

The door opened and Tank walked in followed by Morelli and his new partner who I had never met before. My eyes bulged out of my head. He looked awful. He had dried up blood around his face. His nose wasn't in the right spot and it was swollen and discolored. He had a deep cut underneath one eye. He had a deep and ugly purple bruise on his cheek His lip was split and swollen. He had a cut on his forehead. As he walked in I noticed he was leaning to the side and cradling his arm against his body. Ranger stood up and moved over next to the couch.

He marched in and then froze when he saw me. He looked confused and eyed me up and down. "What happened? Did he do this?" his eyes were wide with surprise.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him as Ranger stood beside where I say on the couch. He kept his hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should move your hand and step away from her Mr. Manoso." Morelli's new partner suggested but Ranger didn't move at all. He gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

He looked to Ranger and then back to me. "Sorry Cupcake we're going to have to arrest your friend here." Morelli smiled as his partner pulled out his handcuffs.

"I never met you before." I said to him as I ignored Morelli

"I just got transferred in from Philly. Scott Wood." He introduced himself. I could tell he was looking at the bruises on my face. He looked over to Ranger, I imagined he thought they were from him.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled as he nodded

"Anyway" Morelli rolled his eyes. "As I said we need to take you in."

"What?" I asked

"Assaulting a police officer." he glared

"Excuse me?" I asked

"It's okay." Ranger spoke to me quietly

"Sorry Cupcake but it looks like your friend messed with the wrong person." he smiled

"He is not just my friend, he is my fiancee. You need to accept that." I warned him.

"Well, whatever he is I am taking him into custody. He is a danger to himself and others. I always told you he was a lunatic." he had a smug look on his face. "It's time you said goodbye to him for good."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Ranger breathed out a laugh as he moved over and sat down beside me again before he pulled my hand into his.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about and hiding behind her is not going to help you." Morelli took a step forward just as the door opened.

In came Gazarra, his partner and Hal. "Hey Steph." Gazarra smiled and then his face changed. I knew it was because he noticed how awful I looked. Hal left and Tank remained standing by the door.

"We've got this, we're about to take the suspect into custody." Morelli told him

"How can you arrest yourself?" Gazarra asked him looking confused

"What?" Wood asked as Gazarra's partner Jimmy Lewis crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. I had a feeling if there was popcorn around he would be eating it.

"I came to take Stephanie's statement about her attack today." Gazarra smiled at him

"What attack?" Morelli asked

"I was wondering what happened to her." Wood spoke as he raised his eyes.

"What's the damage?" Gazarra asked me

I took a deep sigh and Ranger spoke for me. "Sprained arm, broken bone in her jaw, whiplash and quite a bit of bruising." Ranger explained as he squeezed my hand.

"But..." Joe began. He had a confused look on his face. "She was coming back, you did this?" he looked at Ranger.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You are delusional." Ranger told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you here for something?" Gazarra asked Morelli

Joe was seething with anger. He looked around and glared at everyone. He stood his ground and didn't make a move. ""I don't know what the hell is going on here but this needs to get sorted out right now."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out." Ranger smiled at him.

"Me? Look at her sitting beside you. She's the one who needs to get checked out. What is this this Stockholm Syndrome?" he looked from Ranger to me "Cupcake is he keeping you here against your will?" he asked me

"I choose to be here. This is my home." I glared at him but added a smile. He met my smile with confusion. "But I..."

"I got this." Gazarra interupted

"Go get yourself checked out Morelli."Lewis told him

"I'm fine! I will go after we bring this criminal into the station." he argued

"No." I said quietly.

"Let him go Cupcake, it's for the best." he spoke to me like I was a child. "Then you can come home."

"That would be impossible. As she said she's already home." Ranger corrected

"But this isn't right. She was going to leave." Morelli spoke his face still filled with confusion

"She is exactly where she belongs." Ranger reminded him

"Something is going on here. I am not sure what it is, but I am not leaving until we resolve this." Morelli began as he turned to his new partner "Here's how this is going to go, Wood and I will book Manoso and take him into the station." then he turned to Gazarra "You and Lewis can take Stephanie to get her checked out and back to my house."

"I don't think that's how this is going to work." Lewis said quietly

"Back to your house? Are you out of your freaking mind?" I was leaning forward and Ranger squeezed my hand

"Is there something I don't know here?" Wood asked as his eyes filled with confusion. He looked all around the room waiting for someone to fill him in.

"The only thing you need to know is that Manoso is a lunatic thug who thinks he is above the law." Morelli had a look of disgust on his face and then he turned to me "Stephanie and I have been dating on and off for years, we are currently in an off but we had a talk yesterday and she would like to change it to on."

"The ring on her finger should serve as a reminder that you and my fiancee are permanently off." Ranger grinned at Morelli

Morelli stepped towards us and Ranger jumped to his feet. The men were about a foot apart. "Shouldn't we do something?" Wood asked

"I'm not getting in between that." Lewis smirked

"Not me" Gazarra held up his hands

"Get out of my way." Morelli spoke calmly "I want to make sure she is okay."

"She won't be okay if she is near you." Ranger told him with his stone face

"She will be happy when she is with the right man." Morelli raised an eyebrow.

"She already is." Ranger said as he kept his face emotionless.

You could feel the tension in the room. It was like a bomb waiting to go off as soon as the slightest spark hit the wick. I was too smart to try to get in the middle of these two. My only concern was that Wood might handcuff Ranger and that would leave me vulnerable to Morelli. I hoped that Gazarra and Lewis would help the situation. Tank was standing next to the door leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I glanced at him and he winked at me before he went back to focusing on Ranger and Morelli. Both men were silent but their eyes never moved from each other, it was like a starring match that no one would win. Every eye in the room was on the match just waiting for the next move and who would make it.

"She's not staying here with you anymore. I know I have messed up but she has forgiven me and we are going to get back together like we always do." Joe spoke quietly

"I have not and will not forgive you." I told him as he glanced at me

"But Cupcake you kissed me." he surveyed my face

"Not of her own free will." Ranger's eyes filled with fury

"She loved every second of it. She practically begged for more." Morelli turned his attention back to Ranger

"Arrest him. I am going to press charges." I told Gazarra

"What?" Morelli was surprised.

"You heard me. I need to send you a message so you can get it through your thick skull. We are over and we will never get back together." I got onto my feet. "I am marrying Ranger because I love only him. "

Morelli took a step forward and Ranger put his hand up resting it against Morelli's chest. He stopped moving and glanced at Ranger's hand before looking back up to me. "You said yourself you would always love me."

"It's gone. Completely gone." I glared "I would tell you that I hate you but feeling anything for you is a waste of time."

"Just let me..." Joe pushed against Ranger's hand

"Listen to me." Ranger spoke calmly "I am going to take a step back and move my hand. You are going to turn around and walk away. If you take one more step towards her I can guarantee you will regret it."

With that Ranger released Morelli and stepped back closer to me continuing to block me from Morelli. "I think it's time we go." Wood told Morelli. I glanced at him and he looked like he was about to shit his pants as he glanced at Ranger's face. Ranger looked over at Tank and they did their ESP thing.

"Not yet." Morelli turned to look at him before turning back to Ranger.

"Not one step." Ranger reminded him

"How about two?" Morelli challenged

Suddenly Morelli lunged at him and all hell broke loose. Ranger pushed Morelli away from the space near me. Joe had his hands against Ranger's chest trying to push hm out of the way. Ranger pushed him back then Moreli used that as a chance to swing at Ranger. He hit him in the mouth but Ranger barely moved. He punched Joe hard in the face and his head swung back before he crumbled like a sack of potatoes. Joe laid on the floor holding his nose. "Shit!" he hissed

Wood stepped towards Ranger and froze when he saw the look on his face. Next Wood looked at me and took a step closer. Jimmy stepped in front of him as Ranger slid back in front of me. "That's not a good idea." Lewis explained to Wood.

Gazarra stepped towards Joe and lifted him up. Joe screamed out "Watch the freaking arm!" He kept one hand on his nose.

"So sorry." Eddie smiled as Joe pulled his arm against his chest. "You really should get that checked out."

"Arrest him!" Morelli demanded as he looked from Wood to Lewis and then back to Gazarra.

"For what?" Gazarra asked

"You're not going to do anything? That psycho just hit me in front of your face." he screamed at Eddie.

"I didn't see anything, I was looking out the window. You got a great view here." Lewis told Ranger

"Thank you." Ranger smiled calmly

"Sorry. I was focused on Stephanie. I told you I was here to take Stephanie's statement about the attack she endured today." Eddie gave Joe a look that told him he knew.

"I saw it but I think there is something going on that I don't know about." Wood told Morelli befor turning to me "If she's single I will take her statement, Gazarra can take Morelli to the hospital and Lewis can take in this thug." Wood looked at me and raised his eyebrows as Tank let out a deep laugh.

Everyone stood with their mouths open and Gazarra and Lewis laughed. Morelli still clung to his arm and even he rolled his eyes. "Scott, welcome to the Burg. Look around you because you will never be in this building again. This woman will give you lots to smile about and many great laughs, but trust me you could never handle her." Gazarra smiled at him.

"Ahh I think I understand now." Scott nodded. "You shouldn't let anyone hurt you, even if it is your fiancee." Ranger, Eddie and Jimmy laughed

"I think it's going to take you some more time before you finally understand the Burg life" Lewis told him

He shrugged "Come on Morelli I will take you to St. Francis."

"This isn't over." Morelli told Ranger as he went towards the door.

"Nice meeting you." Wood smiled and gave me a wink as he followed Morelli. They headed for the door and when they opened it. Hal was waiting to escort them out. Tank shut the door behind them and both Gazarra and Lewis burst out laughing. "Oh that poor sucker!"

Tank was laughing too. "He has no idea what he is getting himself into."

"What is going on?" asked them

"The new guy's got a crush on you." Lewis explained

"I don't even look remotely cute like this." I told them as Ranger sat down next to me

"You're better than cute." he patted my leg

"Not right now." I said quietly

"He has no idea yet about blown up cars, food fights, stalkers and all of the fun things you do." Gazarra laughed

"He also has no idea about what you can do." Lewis looked at Ranger

I rolled my eyes as the guys slowly calmed down. Ranger was thanking Lewis as Gazarra came over to me."Steph are you okay? Do you want to press charges?" he knelt down in front of me. "I can't believe he did this to you."

"No, I'll be fine in a few days. If I press charges he will charge Ranger. It will all work out." I smiled at him

"You can change your mind at any time." He told e

"So can he." I sighed

"Well at least you know he won't be bothering you anytime soon." He comforted me

"Why is that?" I asked him

"I am sure his adrenaline is about to wear off and he will figure out just how much pain he is in. His arm is definitely broken. If his cheek wasn't broken when he got here it is after that punch. Pretty sure about his nose too." he put his hand out and patted my knee "I sure wouldn't ever want to be on Ranger's bad side but I am always here for you." he assured me.

"I'm still not babysitting for you." I told him.

He laughed and then stood up "Take care, call me if you need anything."

"Happy to help you out tonight." Lewis told Ranger. Both officers shook Ranger's hand as they left. Tank spoke quietly to Ranger before he followed them out.

"What did Tank just say?" I asked him as he walked over to me

"You don't want to know. Come on Babe." he helped me up and followed me back into the bedroom so he could get me comfortable. He went to get the ice and I stopped him.

"My arm is numb, no more ice right now please." he turned around and came back to the bed. "Now tell me what he said please."

He gave out a deep sigh "It will hurt your feelings." he looked at me and I simply waited. "He said he was impressed with my self control because I didn't kill Morelli after he saw how bad you looked."

I took a breath and fought back the tears. He laid on his side and reached over to my face. He touched my cheek near my temple. He was being careful not to touch my chin.. "I look awful." I sniffed.

"You are always beautiful." he whispered

"When you saw me come out of the shower tonight earlier today you didn't look at me like I was beautiful." I told him

He shook his head. "Stephanie, I looked at you like I was furious that someone had laid their hands on the woman I love. You should be proud of me, you asked me not to kill him and I didn't kill him." he smiled. "And as you just saw I didn't get arrested either."

"Thank you." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't believe how he looked. What did you do to him?" I asked

"Not nearly as much as he deserved." he told me

"You could have pressed charges." he reminded me

"Then what? No disk. No proof. Then he charges you. Just too damn much to deal with. I am even considering holding off on skips for a while." I raised one eyebrow.

"You definitely have to take a short break to recover. I plan on staying in the building the whole time except for short trips."

"Thank you." I told him

"When you feel better you can get back to work. But I want you to keep two guys with you until we get Jeanne Ellen and until Morelli gets his brain working again." he pushed a curl behind my ear.

"Give him a couple of weeks to get someone else in his bed." I grabbed Ranger's hand and kissed it.

"No one could ever replace you." he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Ranger?" I pulled his arm to me and wrapped it around my waist.

"Yes?" he answered as he gently squeezed me.

"What happened?" I asked

"He tried to play big man at the bar, flashing his badge. Then I said something that was enough to piss him off so he would come outside with me." he smiled.

"and then?"

"I made sure to piss him off enough to hit me first in case there was a camera anywhere and then I defended myself and you." he winked as he leaned in and kissed me

"I guess I don't want to know all of the details. I just need to know if you are done." I asked

"Yes Babe, as long as he keeps his hands off of you I am done." he smiled at me

"I just want all of this to be over." I sighed

"Tomorrow will be better, and no more tears." he leaned in again and I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my forehead and then on my eye lids.

"I'm just relieved to have you home. I know I will sleep better with you here." I opened my eyes and kissed him

"Go to sleep Babe and dream of happy thoughts." he took my hand and laid back against his pillow

"Like all of the things we can do when my arm heals?" I teased

"Babe"


	28. Chapter 28-Healing

Ch ?-Healing

I woke up with Ranger holding my hand. Bobby was right, everything hurt so much more than yesterday. Ranger was awake and looking at my face. I turned to look at him. He breathed out a big sigh and reached out to rub my forehead. "You are in pain aren't you?"

"No." I lied as my voice cracked.

He sighed and jumped up. When he left I rolled over onto my back and sighed. He came back with ice and pills. "Take them and you better tell me when you are in pain."

I took the pills and set the ice under my arm. "Can you please tell me exactly what happened last night at Mario's?"

He sighed and laid back."You really need to know?"

"Yes, I can't help wondering about it."

"Okay let's make a deal. You tell me the truth about your pain, put the ice on your face and promise to stay in this apartment for two days to heal." he told me.

"I am supposed to go shopping with your mom this weekend." I told him

"Well Steph it's Tuesday. So you have nothing to do until the weekend." he smiled

"RANGER!" I whined

"Forget the two days, just stay home and rest until the weekend." I rolled my eyes. "Unless you want everyone to see you like this." He stared at me waiting for an answer

"Fine!" I told him "WAIT! Are you embarrassed of me?" I asked him

"I could never be embarrassed of you." he smiled "You know what? I will go get a wheelchair right now and push you all around the Burg."

"Very funny" I rolled my eyes

He kissed my forehead. "I just want you healthy and feeling better. Can you understand that?"

"But..." I sighed

"Babe, every time you are hurt, even if you get a splinter it hurts me."

"Well, when you get hurt it hurts me too." I huffed

"That's love, we'll learn to deal with it after you get better." he told me

"I'm not sick! I can walk and do anything I normally do." I sighed

"Babe, please." his eyes got soft

"Okay, I will promise to take it easy, now tell me." I demanded

"That's not a promise to stay home and rest." he arched an eyebrow

"It's the best I can give you right now." I winked

"I have one question for you first. Please I am begging you to tell me the truth." he took my hand in his

"Begging?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I promise." I squeezed his hand

"I didn't ask you last night because I might have had to break my promise to you and kill him." He took a deep breath "The bruises on your legs, your breakdown in the shower. Did he uhmmm" he hesitated

"What?" I didn't understand

"Did he rape you?" he spoke quietly

I opened my mouth to answer and he put his finger to my lips "I need you to know that no matter how you answer, it changes nothing. I love you and I want you to be my wife." he rubbed the side of my head. "We can make it through anything together Babe."

"No Ranger, that didn't happen. You asked me for honesty so I will give it to you. I feel if we weren't at the police station he really might have." I sighed "How could he do this?"

He took my hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." a tear fell down my face. "Damn it! I am crying again."

"Babe." he smiled at me and reached up to wipe them away.

"I am pissed, I am furious! His words were bad enough, going back and forth from cruel to caring. I am in shock really. How the hell does someone change so much? I know he has become cruel, but to actually put his hands on me just really pisses me the hell off." more tears "I felt helpless and I hate feeling helpless."

He moved closer to me so I could bury my head into his chest and still keep my arm on the pillow. "You should be mad Stephanie. It's okay to be pissed. I admit I was really surprised. I knew he was pissed and hurt. I just figured he would keep using his words to hurt you and beg you back. You aren't helpless, you had your guard down because you trusted him. You weren't prepared to have to defend yourself against him. Helping Jeanne Ellen, attacking you? I don't get the sudden big change in him." he wrapped his arm around me being careful for my arm.

"I'm prepared now, that won't happen again." I felt determined.

"I know." he kissed my head "So many times I was forced to think of life without you."

"and?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't allow myself to go down that road because even the mere thought of you dying hurt so immensely I couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry. I know for me it would be the same." I touched his arm.

"Then I thought about what I would do if you chose him. If you married him."he sighed

"and?"

"I would want to run away. I would want to beat the crap out of the bag in the gym." he smiled "But you know what?"

"what?"

"I wouldn't stay away for long. I wouldn't be able to just leave you and worry for your safety. I would love you forever and help you as long as you needed me." he grinned. "I would never ever consider hurting you. I would never force you to kiss me or anything else. It would hurt to see you with him, but as long as you were happy..."

"But I could never lead that life. You would still be in my heart. You would still be the one I call when I need someone. Not just for help with cases." I told him

"Some days I wake up beside you or I look at your ring and I still think it's a dream. I still wonder if I really deserve you." he kissed my hand

"You deserve to be happy. You make me happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy." I pulled his hand to my lips and kissed it

"How is your jaw?" he asked

"Better today. It's my arm and neck that hurt the worst." I confided

"Can I tell you I would still like to kill him?" he smiled

"Tell me about last night." I told him as I looked up at him while keeping my head on his chest.

"Well I told you I called Grizoli. He said Terri was done with Morelli and they were both disgusted with him. He assured me there would be no retaliation from his people if I did anything." He moved my pillow and arm to his hip so he could put his arm around my waist and pull me closer. "I called Juniak and he wanted to know if we should just end his career. I told him I didn't want you in that position and he would end it on his own soon. I knew you wouldn't want people to know anything. I still worried he might have raped you and I knew you would be devastated if anyone knew about it." he stroked my hair

"Always protecting me." I smiled at him

"Juniak brought the Chief to meet me and he gave me the promise I would not be arrested. He said he would hold assault charges over his head. He called Gazarra and told him to stay in this area. He asked me about ending Morelli's career too and I said you would not want people to know everything unless Morelli forced your hand."

"Than you." I whispered.

"They were both worried I wouldn't be able to control myself and I might kill him. They warned me they couldn't protect me if I let it go that far." he kissed my head "So, like I told you, I went looking for him and found him at Mario's. He thought he was untouchable. Then he ran his mouth about you. I suggested we go outside. He laughed and showed me his badge and told me to remember who he was."

"So cocky." I shook my head and he squeezed my shoulder. "What did he say?"

"The same old stuff about your sexual life. How he was your first and your best." we both rolled our eyes

"What an idiot." I told him

"When we got outside he was running his mouth again. He was trying to push me. I think he didn't really realize the damage he caused you. He thought I was looking for him because I was jealous. He actually thought you came home and told me you wanted him." he laughed and I gave an eye roll.

"What do you mean he didn't realize the damage?" I asked

"He was under the hallucination that you enjoyed the meeting at the police station. He thought you came home and dumped me." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't know what was going on in his head. He honestly believed he had not hurt you."

"Crazy." I sighed again

"Yeah, I told him you were never coming back to him. I told him you were hurt and disgusted after the incident. I told him he needed to pay for what he had done to you." he blew out a breath and looked past me

"Hey." I grabbed his face so I could look into his eyes. "I'm proud of you. I am so proud that we talk like this now. I am so happy that you have opened up to me so much."

"It's not always easy. I just know I need to give you everything. I spoke so little to hide all of my thoughts and emotions. I know I don't need to do that with you anymore." he smiled

"Never again. There is nothing you could say that would change how I feel for you." I pulled him towards me and kissed him slow and sweet.

"mmmm" he moaned

"Now, what happened next?" I grinned as I pulled away

"I pushed him, I wanted him to hit me first." he told me

"How?" I asked "Physically?"

"You don't want to know." he sighed as he took the ice from my arm and placed it near my chin. I grabbed it and placed it on my bruises.

"Tell me." I pleaded

"I told him I had you in my bed, I had my ring on your finger. I reminded him how he said you were fantastic in bed. I told you were better than he remembered and he would never have you again."

"I'm not mad." I assured him. I tried to move my legs, pressing against each other made them hurt. Ranger noticed and grabbed a pillow. He lifted my leg and placed the pillow in between my thighs. He rubbed the outside of my leg.

"I know you are in pain and I have absolutely no intention on causing you more, but I have to tell you that I love your legs." he raised his eyebrow.

I laughed. "So did it work?"

"Yes, it worked and he hit me in the mouth. I wanted any camera around to see he hit me first."he paused "Then I went after him. I wanted to break bones so he would feel more pain than you. I went at him and..." he paused again

"and?"

"I was out of control. I didn't see him in front of me. I saw all of the times he had his hands on his hips yelling at you instead of being happy you were alive. I remembered all of the lies and cruel things he said to you in the meeting. I pictured how he had hurt you at the police station. Finally I pulled myself back to reality. I saw him and he was on the ground and I was still hitting him. I grabbed his arm..." he took a deep breath and I nodded. "Well I put my knee on his chest and let's just say I broke his arm."

"Wow" I blinked

"I don't mean to scare you said you wanted details." he rubbed my temple.

"You don't scare me." I put my hand out and rubbed his cheek.

"Once I heard it break it snapped me awake. I regained my control and I said some words and then waked away. If you thought the fight in Hawaii was bad..."

"What words?" I asked

"I told him if he ever laid a finger on you again I would kill him." he admitted "I meant it."

We sat there in silence for a while. He rubbed my shoulder and I kept my head against his chest. I took a deep sigh before I finally spoke. "I am not mad at you. I am thankful you told me the whole story. I understand you lost control, I would do the same if someone hurt you. I am aggravated you went alone, because he could have shot you." I put my left hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to me. I kissed him and pulled away. He leaned in and kissed me again, he was gentle and kissed me over and over with soft lips.

"I love you." I whispered in between his kisses.

"I love you too." he smiled as he stopped the kisses and pulled my head to his chest.

The intercom buzzed "Coming up" Tank warned

"Understood." Ranger told him

"Tank is coming up with files from Vinnie. I figured you could work at home. Give the guys some tips and history on picking up the skips." he winked as he got himself up and I moved to a sitting position.

"Can you set me up on the couch?" I asked

"Of course. You get out there and I will bring the pillows and blanket." he told me as I got up.

I made my way to the couch and Ranger propped up my arm and put a bed tray beside me. I looked down to find a hot cup of coffee and two Boston cream donuts. "You are the best!" I smiled at him.

He was headed for the door but turned around to wink at me. Tank came in with a hand full of files. Hector was behind him with a laptop and computer equipment. Finally Hal came in carrying a box. "Here you go." Tank dropped the files on the end table next to the couch.

"Buenos dias." Hector smiled as he set the laptop on the coffee table and started setting up and connecting other equipment to it.

"Good morning gentleman." I greeted them

"Lunch." Hal smiled as he walked closer to me and lifted the lid from the box so I could see the chocolate cake inside.

"You know the way to my heart." I told him as he brought the box to the kitchen

"Okay Steph, you ready to work?" Tank asked me as he picked up the files and sat in a chair next to the couch.

"I'd love it!" I flashed a giant smile. So happy to get back to some kind of normalcy.

"Okay first I have a shoplifter who then stole Big Dog's cruiser on the way out." he told me as I laughed "His name is Lucas Fields."

"His cousin Tom was in my class." I thought for a moment. "I know Lucas was always obsessed with animals."

Tank was taking notes "Loves animals." he smirked

"Hey. you never know what information could be useful." I drank some coffee after I ate an entire doughnut in two bites.

"I'll be back." Ranger came from the kitchen and stopped to kiss me on the forehead. "I am headed to Shop-Rite."

"We need groceries?" I asked him

"No, they need a new security system. One guy owns five chains in the area. I am meeting with him to go over plans." I shouldn't be gone long. I will bring back some pizza or whatever you want." he smiled as he headed for the door.

"How about a meatball sub?" I asked

His phone rang and he grabbed it right away "Yo" he spoke for a few more minutes. When he disconnected he looked at Hector. "Bill's Tavern is a go."

Hector nodded from the kitchen table where he was eating a breakfast burrito

"I will get back to the war room and see where we are." Hal told Ranger and he nodded.

"War Room?" I asked

"We have a room dedicated to Jeanne Ellen capture and Morelli surveillance. Connected to all offices." Hal explained

"Impressive." I nodded

"I told you Babe we got this." He came back to kiss me one more time before he headed for the door.

"Don't forget the sub." I called after him.

"Babe" he shut the door.

"Okay" Tank continued "We have Sophia Jackson."

"Don't know her. Where does she live? What did she do?" I asked him

"Stark street. Set her boyfriend's car on fire." he wrinkled his forehead

"Can you hand me my phone?" I asked him as he got up to retrieve it from the kitchen counter.

"Here ya go." he put it in my hand and I hit the speed dial for Lula

"Hey girl." she answered

"Hey! Do you know a Sophia Jackson?" I asked

"Hell yeah! She is Dominique's cousin. She is always dating losers and cheaters." she told me

"Tank is looking for some information on her. She set her boyfriend's car on fire." I explained

"Doesn't surprise me. He probably deserved it." she laughed "She hangs out at Rossi's bar on Whitehorse-Mercerville Road in Hamilton. Does he need any help picking her up?"

"I will give him the info and make sure one of the guys reaches out to you if they need any help or more information on her." I assured her

"Cause Connie and I are just sitting here eating fried chicken talking about news in the Burg." she was chewing on something as she spoke

"What's the news?" I asked her as Tank got up to get some coffee.

"Well, the biggest news is how your man gave a beating to Officer Hottie. Damn girl, he has a broken arm cheek and nose. He even has a couple of ribs broken too. Damn he looks like hell." she told me

"You saw him?" I was confused

"No but Mary Ann Crimaldi was on shift when his partner brought him in to St. Francis. She told Lisa Wallen and she told Connie's sister." Lula explained the chain of information.

"Well, he must have done something to piss Ranger off." I dismissed it

Lula laughed "Damn girl, I love this new attitude. Where are you?"

"I have a cold, so I am resting at home. Tank brought me some files to get information so he could send some guys out on the skips." I told her as I grabbed my other doughnut.

"I must have missed him on a count of my alarm didn't go off in time so I was a little late." she told me as I hear Connie yell in the background that she was over an hour late and I laughed. The laughing hurt my jaw and I sucked in a breath as Hector and Tank's heads whipped over to look at me.

I waved my hand to let them know that I was okay but Tank came over and took the phone from me anyway. "Hey Lula. That's right it's me." Tank walked away with the phone and Hector brought me some ice.

"I'm okay." I told him but he shook his head and pushed the ice towards my chin anyway "Thank you." I told him as I put it on my chin.

Tank walked back to me and handed me my phone. "I am going to have Chino pick her up and go for the two skips. He is from the Boston office and isn't afraid of her yet." he laughed

"So what else?" I asked him

"Bill's Tavern." He grabbed a file and handed it to me. "Bill is worried he has someone dealing drugs and someone skimming."

I looked at the file and saw pictures employees and various areas of the bar. "I have been here before. It's super small. A long building like a galley kitchen. Always crowded. I know a couple of these employees by face but nothing more than that."

"We are all hooked up with sound and video. Boss wants you to watch live and we will record everything." Tank explained

"Got it." I nodded but kept the ice on my chin.

"It's almost noon now and the bar won't start to really get busy till after seven o'clock." he explained

"No problem." I smiled "So now what?"

"I need to call Chino." he stood up with his phone and stepped over closer to the window as he made his call.

"Hector?" I smiled and he looked up at me from the laptop and all of the equipment he was setting up. "Are you almost done there?" I asked him as he nodded again. "Do you have a Playstation anywhere in the building?"

He smiled at me and held up one finger. He picked up his phone and spoke in Spanish. When he disconnected he winked at me. "I'm going to hop into the shower." I told him as he gave me a thumbs up and got back to his work.

I headed for the bedroom and walked into the closet. I wanted something different to wear rather than shorts and a tank top. I looked through my clothes and found a pair of black yoga pants and a blue long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled out blue bra and panty set and then headed for the shower to use some of the best shower gel in the whole world.

I came out of the bedroom with wet hair feeling refreshed and new. Hector was doing something behind the new wall TV in the living room that Ranger had installed to replace the one they had moved to the bedroom. Tank was gone but Bobby was sitting on he chair next to the couch. He stood up when he saw me. "I called to check up on you and Tank told me you were in the shower. I came up to check on your injuries and put a new ace bandage on your arm." he smiled

"Ok" I sighed as I went and sat down on the couch. Bobby smiled as he went through checking out all of my injuries.

"Well Steph I have to say I am impressed. You have been taking it easy and everything looks like it's doing well. It's still early so don't go jumping into any dumpsters." he smiled as I rolled my eyes. He pulled a wrap out of his bag and started wrapping my arm. "How's your jaw feeling?"

"It still hurts but it's better." I told him

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I was concerned about your jaw. It does look better today, if it got worse I was thinking we might have to consider wiring it shut which would be absolute torture for you."

"Very funny." I smirked at him "I do feel better since I have been up and moving around. The shower helped with my neck."

"Well keep taking it easy and holler if you need anything." he closed up his bag and stood up. "Have a good day Steph."

"Thanks Bobby. Even thought I am a bad patient I do appreciate you." I assured him as my phone rang

"Hello?" I answered

"I am coming over there right now! You don't call, you expect me to get all of my information from the gossip mongers of the Burg." it was my mother

"Mom..." I began

"Please have one of the men in black pick your grandmother and me up." she said and then disconnected. I looked over at Hector who was still messing with the TV. He put up a hand and showed me his keys and then left. I assumed that meant he had to go do something.

"Yes?" Lester teased after I pressed the intercom button for the control room

"Can you please go get my mom and Grandmother?" I asked him

"Oh man. Your Grandmother?" he sighed

"Come on." I pleaded

"Okay. I will have them back here soon. Anything else?" he asked

"No thank you. I already have cake." I smiled

I pressed the number for Ella next "Hello Ella." I spoke when she answered

"Are you ready for some lunch?" she asked

"Yes please but my mom and grandmother are coming over." I warned her

"No problem. I will bring up a sandwich platter." she assured me

"You're the best, I really appreciate you." I breathed out a sigh

"Anything for you." she said before she disconnected

I straightened up the living room a little. The only mess left was the set-up on the coffee table. There was a laptop and two extra monitors. Hector had cleaned up most of his mess. there were just some wires hanging out from behind the TV, but I didn't bother touching them at all. I put on my sling and decided to clean up a little. I washed out my coffee cup and picked up the dishes from this morning and put them all in the dishwasher. I loved having a dishwasher, because it made being domesticated a lot easier. I was swiping on some mascara when I heard the door open.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum!" I heard my mother call. I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Hi mom, hi grandma." I said as I came out of the bedroom

"Oh my God!" My mother covered her mouth.

"What in the world?" My grandmother took a step back.

"It looks worse than it feels." I told them as I walked past them both and made my way to the couch. They both walked over silently as I propped up my arm on the pillow.

"It's true?" my mother asked

"What did you hear?" I asked her

"Louis at the beauty parlor thinks it was Ranger because he was upset you were leaving him to go back to Joe." Grandma told me

"Angie Morelli called me and told me your fiancee beat up her Joseph for the same reason." my mother nodded

"None of that is true." I glared at my mother

"Then what the hell happened to you? Was it that girl again?" my Grandmother asked

"NO! Just let me talk for a minute." I told them as they both sat down in chairs. I took a deep breath. "Morelli did this to me."

"WHAT?" my mother shouted

"I knew it!" My grandmother shook her head.

"How?" my mother stuttered as we all whipped out heads when the door opened

Ranger was holding the door open for Ella as she carried in a tray and he held another for her. "Hello ladies." Ranger smiled

"Hello" my mom sputtered still confused.

"I have some BLT's and of course chocolate shakes." Ella winked at me as she and Ranger set the trays down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you." I told her as I got up to give her a one armed hug.

"My pleasure" she told me before leaving. I couldn't see her whole face but it seemed that she might have given my mom a slight glare.

"As soon as Les told me you were all having a lunch date I rushed home to join you." Ranger wrapped one arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I told him as he lead me to a chair and sat to my left.

"I apologize for the mess here. Stephanie has been working from home." he explained

"Catching bad guys from home?" Grandma Mazur asked as she came over to join us.

"Not exactly. I am doing research and surveillance." I told her as Ranger moved one of the shakes in front of me

"I could work at home." Grandma nodded as she grabbed a plate and put a sandwich on it.

Finally mom cam over and took a deep breath before she sat down. Ranger cleared his throat. "Helen and Edna I want the chance to explain something to you."

Both women snapped their heads up to look at Ranger. I put my hand on his leg and covered it with his own. "You don't have to explain yourself." I told him

"We're going to be family and we need to be able to talk over any issues without letting hearsay and gossip get in the way." he said this to me but it was mostly for their benefit.

"So if we are doing all of this sharing does this mean I ask you about bad guys you can tell me how you took them down?" Grandma Mazur asked

"Sometimes." he smiled at her "As was saying. I am sure you are getting many phone calls and I apologize for not informing you about the situation sooner. I was much more focused on making sure Stephanie was fine rather than dealing with the gossip."

"Of course." my mother nodded

"Yes I did fight with Morelli." he admitted as my grandmother smiled.

"I knew it! You really messed him up good!" she smiled

"Why?" my mom held her mouth open in shock

"Well," he hesitated

"Because Morelli did this to me." I motioned to my face with my good hand and lightly lifted my arm in the sling.

"I don't believe it." My mother shook her head.

"Mrs. Plum, you know how much I love your daughter. If you don't know anything else about me you must know that after these last few years." Ranger looked at her

"Yes, I believe that. I see the way you look at her and I know how lucky we are for all of the times you saved her life." she admitted to him

"So you must know I would never hurt her." he told her as she nodded. "When she came home looking like this you must understand how I lost my mind a little. I of course made sure she saw a doctor and had someone looking after her before I even left the apartment."

"But we heard you beat him up here last night because Stephanie called him over to pick her up. She was afraid to walk out alone." Grandma Mazur told him

"Where the hell do people get this crap?" I shook my head

"He was here last night. He brought his new partner and had planned to arrest me for assault on a police officer." Ranger explained "I also had Eddie Gazzara come over for Stephanie."

"So to make a long story short if Morelli pressed charges against Ranger than I would press charges against him. He didn't like that. He tried to attack Ranger and ended up getting extra incentive to get checked out at the hospital." I told them as I took a bite from my BLT

"I just don't..." my mother was still at a loss for words

"I didn't make Stephanie make that choice. I was willing to accept the arrest." he told her

"You would have kicked some prison ass! I wonder if they have a lot of fights in the showers? All of those hot naked bodies." My grandmother smiled as we all looked at her and rolled our eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you Ranger. It's just that I have known Joseph his whole life. It's hard for me to imagine him doing these things." she reached forward and took a big drink from her milkshake

"I understand." he told her

"I know mom. I know it's crazy and I wouldn't believe it myself if it didn't happen to me. I don't know what has come over him but this is all true and this is who he is now." I agreed with her

"He's turned into a real horse's patoot." Grandma Mazur nodded as she dug into lunch

"Maybe..." my mother began and then shook her head. "No." she was firm "No more excuses. He won't be any part of our family ever again."

"Who are you?" I asked her as I tilted my head

"Well, your father's been telling me a lot of stories about Joseph that I didn't like. I know he likes Ranger and we know what your grandmother thinks." she smiled Mom actually smiled about Ranger.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to you." Ranger told her

"No, you shouldn't have to prove yourself to me or anyone else. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. You've always been very good to our Stephanie and that's all that really matters." My mother reached out and patted his hand.

I was sitting there with my mouth open just speechless. "Don't do that Babe you're going to make your jaw sore." Ranger told me as he gently rubbed he back of his hand against my temple close to my cheek.

"What's wrong with her jaw?" Grandma Mazur asked

"Small break. It will heal on it's own." I assured her

"Ain't this a pip? Stephanie's marrying a Latin guy and Helen and Frank are both actually happy about it." Grandma shook her head and gave a smile as Ranger and I laughed.

We talked some about the wedding and finished our lunch. I finished all of my milkshake when my mother announced she had to get home and work on dinner. Ranger stepped away to call Lester so he could take them home. "I'm sorry you're hurt." my mother told me as she took my hand

"I'm happy though." I told her as I squeezed her hand

"I see that." she smiled as we headed towards the door.

"You came home for lunch?" I gave Ranger a look of doubt after we said our goodbyes to my mother and grandmother.

"I came home for you. For moral support." he smiled as he hugged me gently. "Bobby told me you were looking good. Tank told me you were helpful and Chino is afraid of Lula but they did catch the FTA. Lester called me and told me about picking up your mother and grandmother and well...I got sick of everyone telling me. So I came straight to you."

"It's been a good day." I kissed him

"We need more of these." he agreed as he kissed me right back and I felt the heat. Our tongues danced as I pushed to make the kiss more intense. He gently pushed me back. "Not yet Babe." he smiled.

"Why not yet?" I asked

"I don't want to hurt you and it will be hard to focus on anything but you once you are naked." he smiled and then kissed me again.

"I know." I sighed

"I want to go check on some searches and get rid of some office stuff. What do you want to do?" he asked me

"Well, I could use a nap and then will work on the surveillance of Bill's Tavern after that." I told him

"I'll be in the building if you need anything Babe." he kissed me again and then was out the door.

I walked over to the couch and had just barely sat down when I jumped up as I watched the door swung open again. Hector came in with boxes and bags. "What's going on?" I asked him

"Shh!" he told me as he made a motion for me to lay down.

I listened to him and laid down. My eyes closed quickly and I was out. I was having a great dream about my honeymoon in an exotic location. I felt my arm being slightly rubbed and opened my eyes to see Hector. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Take" he said handing me something.

I took it and sat up realizing the lights were now on. I glanced at the clock and it read four-thirty. I noticed the TV screen in front of me and looked to see the opening scene for the game Grand Theft Auto. I looked down into my hands and found a game controller. Hector sat down beside me with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and nodded at me.

"Thank you." I told him as I started up the game.

We took turns back and forth playing the game and eating popcorn. We didn't really need to communicate with words we were having a great time and I didn't even notice when Ranger came in until he stood right in front of the TV. "HEY!" Hector and I both yelled at once.

Ranger moved away from the TV. He sat down on a chair and laughed. "Hector told me today he had an important errand to run for you Babe. I am guessing you mentioned wanting a gaming system."

I handed the controller over to Hector for his turn. "Well yes I suppose I did just ask him if we had a Playstation." smiled at him and batted my eyelashes.

"Well, now we do." he flashed a huge grin at me. "I have that meatball sub you didn't get to eat for dinner." he raised his eyebrows as he stood to show me the bag in his hand.

"I don't know who I love more right now. You or the sandwich." I swooned.

"You can't marry the sandwich." he laughed

"Yes, people would frown upon that." I got to my feet grabbed the bag and peeked inside. "Two? You're going to eat one""

He shook his head. "No Ella is bringing some salmon up for me. The other one is for Hector." he nodded to Hector who looked up. "I am going to take a shower. Save your game so we can get started on the surveillance on Bill's." he kissed the top of my head and went towards the bedroom.

Hector went down stairs after dinner and Ranger was explaining to me the surveillance. "In the war room they also have monitors set up. You will be watching screen one which includes two tables. I have screen two. Downstairs they have more screens. Hector is covering the bar area. So we have eyes and ears on the whole place." he pointed to the monitors and handed me a headset. "We are looking for anything unusual. We suspect someone skimming from the cash and someone dealing drugs. They may or may not be employees."

"So this is not just busy work? It's actual work?" I smiled

"Yes Babe, I need you. This is not pity work." he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I smiled as we both sat back and put on our headphones. Both of my tables were currently empty so I had nothing to watch or listen to. I looked over at Ranger's monitor and he had two girls at one table and the other one empty. He was listening intently but suddenly looked up when he felt my eyes on him. I glared and he smiled "Babe"

Soon I saw some motion on my monitor. It was Big Dog and Carl Costanza. I smiled as they sat down together. The waitress came over and they ordered a couple of beers. I didn't think I would hear anything about drug deals or skimming from this table but I listened anyway since the other table was still empty.

"That Morelli is a real piece of work." Big Dog started as my eyes grew wide

"I still can't believe that he hurt Stephanie. Gazzara said she looked really bad." Carl spoke next as I winced. Ranger noticed and looked over. He patted my shoulder and took off his headphones.

I pulled one back so I could hear him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, they are talking about Morelli." I explained

"In a good way?" he asked. I shook my head and put the headphones back on while he was hitting buttons on his screen.

"What are we talking about?" Jimmy Lewis asked as he and Gazzara joined the others.

"What a piece of crap Morelli has turned into." Big Dog told him

"You should have seen him get laid on his ass by Ranger." Lewis smiled.

"He deserved everything Ranger gave him and more." Gazzara said as the waitress brought some beers before going back for two more.

"Did you see her?" Costanza asked

"Yeah, she looked bad." Lewis spoke while I bit my bottom lip

"Like what?" Big Dog asked

"Her jaw. She has a broken bone and it's all bruised up." Gazzara shook his head

"She has a sprained arm." Lewis added

"Ranger said other bruises too." Gazzara added as the waitress brought over beers for him ad Lewis

"So that's why Ranger demolished him?" Big Dog smiled.

"Hey!" Costanza called out to Scott Wood as he came to join them

"How's it going so far in the Burg?" Lewis asked him

"Pretty confusing. Everyone knows all of this history and I know nothing." he shook his head as the waitress came over again

"What's confusing?" Big Dog asked him

"My partner got his ass kicked and no one did anything." he told them

"He deserved it." Gazzara took a swig of his beer

"And that hot Bounty Hunter chic let's that scary Latin guy beat her up." he shook his head while I let out a laugh. Ranger looked over at me and raised an eyebrow but I just winked at him.

I glanced at my other table and it was still empty. All of the guys were laughing at the table until Big Dog spoke "That little hottie is Stephanie Plum and I suggest you stay far away from her." he took a drink.

"I don't understand any of it. Morelli is pretty screwed up though. He flips out over nothing and punches the closest wall to him." Wood shook his head as he got his beer delivered from the waitress. "He's hot headed and really freaking cocky. He thinks he walks on water."

"Blame the local old ladies for that. He is the only Morelli man that wasn't an alcoholic or a wife beater." Costanza explained

"Okay, here's the short history on him. He is a cheater just like all of the men in his family. He had a good thing and he cheated on her the whole time. I just found this out recently, because if I would have known I would have told Stephanie. She is my cousin." Gazzara told him I was glued to the screen like it was a soap opera. Ranger got up and I only glanced at him for a second. "He was just better at hiding it than the other men in his family."

"So he was dating Stephanie Plum?" Wood asked

"Dating, living together, breaking up, ,engaged, yelling and screaming. Yes." Big Dog laughed

"Yelling and screaming?" Wood looked confused and then took a drink.

"She is a bit entertaining. She blows up cars and buildings. She brings in dead guys and often gets covered in garbage and other things. She always brings in her man though." Costanza stopped to take a drink. "Whenever we called Morelli to give him a heads up on an explosion or some trouble she had gotten into he would only show up to yell and scream at her. It was hard to watch."

"I mean like she is standing there shaking having just had a car blown up or someone shoot at her and he is flipping out on her." Gazzara shook his head

"And the Latin guy?" Wood asked

"That's Ranger Manoso. He is an ex Army Ranger and not someone to mess with. He is in tight with the Chief and Juniak. He always protects Stephanie. He is the first one on the scene when something happens or he is calling us because he has saved her." Gazzara informed him.

"He doesn't yell." Big Dog smiled as he finished his beer

"Nah, they are like a movie scene all wrapped up in each other. Reminds me of when my wife made me watch the Notebook." Costanza rolled his eyes

"So why did he hit her?" Wood was confused

"You are way off." Lewis told him "It was Morelli. She dumped him and he did something stupid. We don't know the details but it must have had something to do with her coma."

"Coma? What the hell? Am I trapped in a daytime drama?" Wood laughed

Ranger came back to the couch and handed me a bowl of popcorn. "Thank you." I told him as I glanced at the other table that was still empty.

"Yeah so then she woke up and now she's engaged to Ranger." Costanza said finishing the story I must have missed.

"So, she's not married? Still technically single." Wood smiled.

Big Dog laughed "You saw what Ranger did to Morelli right?"

"Yeah he really messed him up. Broken ribs, broken nose, broken cheek bone, and broken arm. Not even mentioning the little scrapes and bruises. They are keeping him in the hospital a couple of day watching for a concussion. They said the break in his arm is so bad he might need surgery" Wood told them as he finished his beer

"I'm surprised he didn't kill him." Lewis shook his head

"Steph probably asked him not to." added Gazzara as I nodded and stuffed more popcorn in my face. Ranger slid a diet coke over to me. I never even noticed him getting up.

"But I would never lay a hand on her, so I wouldn't have to worry about that guy." Wood told them

"Uhm Wood, I would steer clear of her. Ranger is not someone to play with and he has always protected Stephanie." Costanza warned as the waitress came over and he ordered a second round.

"She doesn't need protection from me." Wood smiled "If I could just get my hands on her I know I could get her to fall for me."

Suddenly I noticed the table fill next to them fill with three girls. One was Marilyn Russo, another was Gwen Holmes and I didn't recognize the third. They both had been a couple of years behind me in High School. I didn't expect them to do anything bad sitting next to the off duty cops but I made a mental note to keep checking in on them.

"That Ranger guy did seem a bit scary." Wood agreed

"A bit?" Big Dog laughed

"He has killed people. He has been through more crap than we may ever see." Gazzara added

"As far as Morelli? He got into some bar fights in his youth and probably when he was in the Navy." Lewis added

"Morelli has completely fucked up his life. The mob is pissed at him because he screwed over Grizzoli's daughter." Lewis added

"Was she as hot as the bounty hunter?" Wood asked as the waitress came over with the next round

"She's a butter face." Big Dog laughed "Everything looks good but her face."

Everyone laughed and I gave a smile. I tuned into the other table. "Morelli's single" Russo said

"Yeah, but he's a mess. He screwed over Plum and got his ass kicked by that Spanish hottie." Holmes shook her head.

"That guy who always wears black? He is freaking hot." the girl that I didn't know added

"I'd do 'em." Russo added as I rolled my eyes and took some more popcorn.

"Not if I got to him first." Holmes told her and all three of them laughed.

"Maybe that chic will blow herself up and then one of us can jump on that fine man." the girl I didn't know giggled "I read about her in the paper."

I drank some of my soda as I rolled my eyes again. "Damn, when he walks into a room I am freaking drooling." Russo fanned herself with her hand.

"Yeah, we were sitting in Mario's last night and he came in. It was lot hot sex walking." Holmes agreed

"He went right up to Morelli and called him out. It was the hottiest thing I have ever seen." Russo told the girl

"I want a man like that to defend me and be jealous over me" Holmes looked away wistfully.

"Why did he call him out?" she asked

"Apparently Stephanie decided to go back to Morelli and when she told Ranger he flipped out. So Ranger was calling him out." Holmes told her

"I heard Morelli beat up Stephanie and Ranger was after revenge." the girl I didn't know added

"Damn, I wish Mr. tall dark and handsome would defend me like that." Russo smiled as she drank her mixed drink.

"Morelli is a complete loser now and everyone knows it except the old people. They all still think he walks on water and it's all bullshit." Holmes shook her head.

"What?" the girl asked confused

"Please, they could find some chic lying in the street with him above her covered in blood and they would say she deserved it. Angie Morelli was at Italian People's Bakery telling everyone who would listen that Stephanie was a whore and had her new boyfriend beat Morelli up for no reason." Russo shook her head

"Even my mom thinks she deserved it." Holmes shook her head

"Wow! That makes no sense." the other girl was confused.

"All of the old bitties in this town think the Latin hottie is a dangerous thug and Morelli walks on water." Russo added as I gave out a sigh. I tuned back into the cop table.

"So you're saying there's a chance until she is officially married?" Wood was asking the others as Gazzara rolled his eyes

"No way in hell she is waking away from Ranger." Costanza laughed

"If he found out how you felt you would need to go into witness protection." Lewis added as I heard Ranger give out a laugh. I looked over at his monitor and saw he had the cop table up and I smiled

"Well, I wasn't planning on telling him. Maybe I will catch her out alone and ask her to dinner." Wood told them

"Good luck with that." Big Dog lifted his beer to him.

I went back to the girl's table. "She's a total loser yet she can land the two hottest guys in the Burg?" the girl I didn't know shook her head

"She's not even that pretty." Russo agreed as Ranger shook his head

"Maybe the hottie will get sick of her. Have you seen the cars he drives?" Holmes raised her eyebrows

"I would love for him to give me a ride in his Porsche and then I would give him a ride he would never forget." Holmes said and all three girls laughed as I spit out my soda.

Ranger leaned over and slid off my headphones. "You know not none of those girls compare to you."

"You're listening?" I ask him

"Yes, the other tables are boring and the guys are helping to monitor. We picked a bad night with the cops there. We might have better luck when they leave. But the conversations are pretty interesting." he smiled.

"Yeah everyone thinks that you are hot and dangerous." I rolled my eyes.

"Except for Wood." he laughed "Should I be worried?"

"Well, he is kind of cute." I teased as he gave me a questioning look. "But I am kind of committed to you." I smiled

"Kind of?" he raised his eyebrows

"Maybe a little more than that." I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss

"A little?" he leaned into me and have me a sexy deep kiss.

I moaned as he pulled away "Maybe a lot." I breathed

"Yeah I think he better stay away from you if he wants to keep his 'cute' face." Ranger tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"Get back to work." I told him as I slid the headphones back on.

"So tell me again why we didn't arrest that Ranger dude?" Wood was asking

"Because then we would have to arrest Morelli." Lewis explained as another round came.

"So she was willing to let him get off to protect her man?" Wood asked

"Yep." Big Dog answered

"That's a loyal woman right there. hmm maybe things won't work out for her and Ranger." Wood was staring off

"Seriously man quit need to get over it. He would kick your ass in two seconds." Costanza laughed

"I was a Navy Seal. I know some things too." Wood told them

"Well, if you think you can handle him go for it. But I still don't know if you could handle her." Gazzara told him as they all lifted their bottles

"Oh, I know I could handle that little hottie." Wood gave a big smile. I turned back to the girls.

"She's a whore, she was sleeping with three or four guys at once." Holmes was saying

"Oh yeah. Morelli's Grandma Bella told my mom all about Stephanie Plum" Russo nodded

"So, she is a whore. She got her boyfriend beat up by her new boyfriend?" the girl I didn't know asked as Holmes nodded "What a bitch."

"And it's not her boyfriend. He is her fiancee. I head the ring on her finger is ten carats." Russo nodded

"You think it's real?" the girl asked

"Who knows? I can't imagine him giving her a fake ring. I just can't imagine her deserving the real thing." Holmes laughed

I made a big sigh and Ranger put his hand on my knee. I looked up at him and he smiled. "It's real and you deserve bigger.." he winked and got a smile out of me. I tuned back into the boys.

"The Morelli's are bad mouthing her all over town. The old bats think he walks on water. I feel bad for Steph." Gazarra said

"She is tough." Big Dog told him as Costanza nodded

"I like my women tough." Wood smiled as the others laughed

"I'm going to catch a cab, anyone want to split the ride?" Big Dog asked

"Yeah, I gotta get home before Shirley has a fit." Gazarra agreed

"Me too." Costanza added

"Think I'm going to stay for one more round." Lewis held up his beer to call the waitress over.

"I'll stay." Wood told them as they said their good nights.

"Have a good night." Big Dog said as they stood up.

"Catch you later." Wood told them as I went back to the girls.

"When Morelli is healed up I am going to get on that." Russo smiled

"Screw that loser. I am going to get my dad to hire Ranger's company to do security for his warehouse. Then I will wear tank tops and lure him in with my boobs. My boobs are much bigger than hers." Holmes said and they laughed.

"I think I need to figure out where this Ranger hangs out. Maybe I can catch him in a bar. A few drinks and he's mine." the girl I didn't know added as I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, all of our boobs are better than hers. She has no body." Russo smiled

I felt Ranger reach over and put his hand on my breast. I looked up and he mouthed the word "Perfect" and I rolled my eyes.

I went back to the guys "I gotta admit I've had a thing for her quite some time." Lewis admitted.

"I thought I saw you checking her out when we were at that guy's place." Wood smiled

"Can you blame me?" Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Even with the bruises on her face she was hot. I couldn't help picturing that body on top of me." Wood drank some more beer as I heard Ranger breath out a deep breath.

"I don't know how that guy could get tired of her, but maybe she will get tired of him." Lewis looked away wistfully.

"I can see why Morelli would lose his mind. If I had her there would be no way in hell I would let her go." Wood nodded

I went back to the girls "Seriously I am going after him the next time I see him out at a bar." Holmes was saying

"I have seen him out at some bars before and it's screwed up because if Stephanie is there she is flirting with other guys. I feel bad for him." Russo said

"It's a distraction job." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and Ranger gave a small laugh

"Well, he needs a real woman who knows how to handle that hot body." the other girl said "It's going to waste on that bitch."

"I bet he has a great package." Holmes laughed

"Hell yeah." Russo added as they toasted

"To the whole package." the girl said

I went back to the boys as I rolled my eyes.

"So the next time I see her I am definitely going to say something." Wood told him

"I think I'll wait until Ranger is out of the picture. Sometimes he goes away for weeks and even months at a time." Lewis wiggled his eyebrows.

"I am sure she will not be hanging out with Morelli." Wood said as they both laughed and I went back to the girls

"This place is kinda dead. Let's go check out Mario's." the girl I didn't know suggested

"Yeah, I can pick up some guy and close my eyes and pretend it's Ranger." Holmes laughed as I glared at the screen.

"Hopefully a guy drunk enough to not care that I am calling out Ranger's name." Russo smiled as the girls stood up and tossed some cash on the table. I gave out a sigh as I tuned back to the boys.

"Well, maybe Ranger is not as big and bad as they all think. I bet Morelli was a drunk mess when he kicked his ass." Wood suggested

"I don't know about that, like I said I would wait till he went out of town." Lewis smiled.

"I have definitely added her to my spank bank." Wood said as they both laughed.

"I'm going to call an Uber." Lewis told him

"Sounds good, I'll catch a ride with you." Wood agreed as they asked for the bill.

"That waitress has a nice ass." Lewis told him

"Yeah but no Stephanie." Wood smiled as Lewis nodded his head. They both laughed

They dropped some cash on the table and went off camera. I took off the headphones and laid against the back of the couch. Ranger took of his and laid back next to me. "It looks like I need to keep body guards on you if i have to go out of town, They will need to literally guard your body." Ranger smiled

"And I will have to worry about women with big boobs chasing after you." I sighed

He leaned in and kissed me "Two of them have fake boobs babe. Your boobs are perfect for me." he kissed me again.

"Well they all still want you and your hot body. If they ever found out about your package they would be following you around like dogs in heat." I rolled my eyes

"They're never going to see my package." he gave out a short laugh

"They better not." I glared at him.

He leaned in and kissed my neck right below my ear. "Now I have to worry about two more cops chasing after you." he whispered in my ear.

"Oh really?" I teased

"At the risk of pissing you off I will happily tell them you are mine and you belong to me." he whsipered

"Mmm" I moaned

He kissed me again and then I turned and caught his mouth with mine and he gave me a deep kiss. Finally he pulled away and we both had to catch our breath. "Babe"

"Mmmm" I moaned again

"Go take a shower and get in bed. Let me check out the bar a little more and then I will take cold shower before jumping into bed." he smiled

"Okay, we will follow Dr. Bobby's orders. Just remember as soon as he clears me I am going to demand a day in bed." I warned him

"At least a day!" he smiled at me


	29. Chapter 29- Fun

Ch 29

I woke up with my head on his chest and my arm resting on his hip. I looked up to his face and surprisingly he was still sleeping. I studied his face, he looked good and he was smiling a bit. I was happy not to see any worry or concern on his face. I reached up and rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at my face and then closed them again. He let out a gentle sigh. "mmm Babe"

"You are beautiful." I told him

"If you think I am beautiful it's because I am filled with happiness. I have the most amazing woman in my bed." he smiled

"I don't know about that." I laughed and he pulled me tighter against him.

He opened his eyes and stared at my face. "Your bruises are looking better." he smiled at me

"Good, I am getting cabin fever!" I told him

"We'll fix that." he pulled me close.

"I love you." I told him

"No Babe, I love you. I love you more than you love donuts." he grinned

"Ranger!" I playfully smacked his chest.

The intercom buzzed "Ranger your mom is on her way up."

"Got it." Ranger told him

"Shit. What time is it?" I rolled over and laid on my back.

"It's almost ten. She called last night but you were already asleep. She wanted to take you to the city sooner. I told her you were recovering from some injuries. She insisted on coming." he explained.

"Ugh, I hate for her to see me like this. It's only Thursday. She wasn't supposed to come until Saturday."

"It's okay." he said as he went to get the door.

Mari walked into the room, her deep brown eyes immediately smiled at me and I felt the warmth from across the room. She was wearing jeans and a green sweater. Her hair was in a bob just reaching her shoulders. She always looked classy and put together even with no make-up. I expected her to gasp or run away. Instead she rushed to me and grabbed my hand "Oh Stephanie!" she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay." I told her. "Most of the bruises have faded." I smiled as she looked at my arm.

"Carlos." she turned and called out the door.

"Yes?" he popped his head in the door.

"Where were you? You should be here with her." she scolded him.

"Tank brought in all of your dishes and I was putting them in the refrigerator." he explained

She turned her back to me. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No." I told her

She whipped her head back to Ranger and glared "I'm going to heat it up." he said raising his hands.

"I made you Huevos Habaneros." she smiled but I looked at her confused "Eggs, peppers, tomatoes you will love it."

"I know I look awful. Thank you for stopping by." I sighed

"You are always beautiful. I am not just stopping by, I want to spend the day with you. I want to look on-line for accessories for your dress or jewelry or even just more ideas." she smiled

"You don't have to." I told her but she shushed me.

"Here we are, my favorite breakfast growing up." he carried in three dishes. We sat there quietly and ate together. Mari and I sat on the bed as Ranger sat in the chair. The breakfast was amazing. I hoped there was more left so I could have it again tomorrow morning. When Ranger was done his mother reminded him to get the pills for me.

"Just some aspirin right now." I told him as he nodded

"Did you like it?" she asked

"Yes, it was delicious." I smiled

"Let me tell you about what else I brought. A beef stew called Ajiaco Cubano. Pan Cubano which is homemade Cuban bread. Cuban Paella is the last meal it has rice and chicken." Mari smiled as Ranger came back with the aspirin and some water.

"That all sounds delicious." I forced a smile.

"What's wrong are you in pain?" she asked

"No, I'm okay." I tried to hide my disappointment.

"Oh yeah, I also made Opera Cake." she winked and I gave a huge grin.

"Thank you so much!" I sat up more and she reached across and hugged me.

"Okay, we need to get you out of this bed." she turned around. "Carlos take her pillow and set it up on the couch. Get your desk and put it by the couch for your laptop."

He rolled his eyes but left the room. I smiled. "I am not used to anyone telling him what to do."

She simply laughed and walked around the bed to help me up. When I stood up I noticed her eyes fell to my thighs where I still had some small bruises. "Oh Stephanie, how could anyone hurt you like this? This is why Carlos has bruised and swollen knuckles? He defended your honor right?"

"Of course he did. It was the cop. Ranger took care of it." I assured her "Even though I asked him not to."

"I learned long ago there are some things about him you can't control." she laughed "Let's get you dressed. What are you in the mood to wear today?"

"Not shorts and a tank top and not pajamas." I told her as I sat on the edge of the bed. She was already digging around the closet.

"How's this?" she asked as she stepped out holding up a jean skirt and a pretty blue sweater.

"How did you find something in there that wasn't black?" I asked

"You do have a small section of colorful clothes. We will have to work on expanding your choices." she smiled "Just call me if you need something and I will go start the coffee." she smiled

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I didn't bother with my hair except for drying it with the towel. I swiped on some mascara and was already feeling human. She came back into the room to check up on me. "Do you need help?" she asked

"No, I'll just leave my hair. It's too hard to mess with." I explained as I lifted the sling over my neck.

"Sit down." she told me as she went into the bathroom. I sat back down on the bed.

She came out with a brush and some hair accessories. She brushed and played with my hair while I sat there trying to remember the last time my mother did my hair. I couldn't even remember. It was always left down to go wild. "There we go." she broke into my thoughts.

I stood up and went to the closest mirror. She had pulled up the hair on the sides and left pieces of curls hanging down around my face. "Thank you." I told her as my eyes got teary.

"You look beautiful as always." she smiled and hugged me.

I looked up when I heard some grunting in the next room. Tank and Ranger came from the hallway carrying Ranger's heavy office desk to the living room. "Couldn't we have just gotten a folding table?" Tank asked

"When mom asks for a desk, you bring her a desk." Ranger explained as Tank smiled.

I sat down on the couch as they placed the desk right in front of it. Ranger went back for his laptop and set that on the desk as well. "Do you ladies need anything else?" Tank asked as Mari brought coffee out from the kitchen.

"Not yet. Do you want some coffee?" she offered

"No thank you, I have to get back to work." Tank nodded at her and headed for the door but stopped to wait for Ranger.

"Carlos, get us some cream and sugar please." She smiled at him and sat next to me opening the laptop.

Ranger sighed but went to the kitchen to get everything she asked for. When he returned he noticed a big smile spread across Tank's face and he glared at him as it quickly disappeared. "I am going downstairs to work on some things since you are here to take care of her." he told his mom as he came to me and kissed my forehead. "Press one on the intercom if you need Ella and two for my office." he told us

"Don't work too hard Carlos." she told him as he walked over to Tank.

"Come on Carlos." Tank smiled and Ranger smacked him in the back of the head as they walked out the door.

"What shall we look for? How about Bridesmaids gifts? Do you have any ideas?" she asked me

I turned the laptop towards me and started searching for gifts for bridesmaids. I found bracelets, necklaces, earrings. Earrings! That was a great idea, and maybe I could find some for myself. I don't wear earrings often but for this special day I wanted to make myself look and feel beautiful. I found the perfect earrings for the girls. Round diamond earrings surrounded by little diamonds. The center diamond had a tone to it that seemed grey or almost black.

"What do you think of these?" I asked as Mari was coming back in from the kitchen.

"Let me see." she said as she placed a piece of cake in front of me and turned the laptop to face her. "Beautiful Stephanie, I know your bridesmaids will love them."

"Oh no! Forget it." I shook my head as I clicked on the picture.

"Why?" Mari asked

"They are expensive." I told her

"You are always worried about money, why?" she asked me

"I have always struggled with money since my divorce so I try to be careful." I admitted

"Why don't you ask Carlos if there is a budget or what he wants to spend." She suggested

"He will just tell me to do whatever, even if he doesn't mean it." I shrugged

"Let's find out." she patted my hand.

She reached over and hit the intercom button "Yes?" Ranger answered right away.

"Carlos, we need to know what the budget is for the wedding." she explained

"There is no budget." he told her

"Stephanie wants a number. She doesn't want to waste your money or spend too much." his mother told him

"I'll be right there." he said

"Oh great, he will be upset we interrupted his work." I worried

"It will be fine." she went back to the kitchen.

Mari came back with orange juice as Ranger came in the door. He came straight over to me and sat down beside me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Babe, I know you worry about money and cars and rent and all of that. I know you keep working because you want to feel like you are contributing to our income." he kissed my hand.

I nodded "Ranger" I began but he put his finger to my lips.

"I save my money, I invest my money, I work hard for my money. The day I asked you to marry me it all became our money. You can spend whatever you want, I am only getting married once and I want it to be an incredible memory. If you want to elope, do a big wedding or a small one, I really don't care. I just want you beside me when we say I do. Don't ever think you are wasting our money Babe." he pulled my hand up and turned it around. He placed a Black American Express card in my hand. I turned it to face me and it said Stephanie Plum.

"What the?" I was confused

"We can change the name after we are married. This is a Centurion Card, there is no limit. Get whatever you want to make the day special. If you need any input about anything I will help, but I really want you to feel free to do whatever you want. With the help of your committee of course. " he smiled at his mother.

"Stephanie, you need to understand he doesn't care about the money. He can always do something to earn money. Think of the cars." she laughed "He told us about all of the cars." she took a drink of her orange juice and handed me a glass.

"Okay but still I am going to be careful. Thank you. Really, it's nice to feel trusted. It's nice to feel we are together already." I spoke to him quietly.

"We are Babe." he paused and then asked "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he brought my hand to his lips.

"Your mom did it." I told him as I took a drink. "This isn't orange juice."

"It's a mimosa." she smiled

"Oh boy."

"Mom, she's a lightweight be careful." he warned

"I got this." she winked "Do you want us to get your men cuff links that match the earrings for the bridesmaids?"

"That would be perfect." He smiled and kissed my hand before he got to his feet "I have to leave the building, I have a meeting with a new client."

I nodded and then he turned to his mother. "I am leaving you in charge, if you need to go get anything for Stephanie you can send Ram or he can take you."

"Go! You work. I got this." she got up to kiss him on the cheek. He started for the door.

"See you soon." he winked and then crossed the room to kiss me before he left.

"You have really changed him." Mari told me after Ranger had left. "I don't think I have heard him talk so much since he was a teenager." she laughed and we both finished off our drinks.

"That was really good." I smiled at her

"Order the earrings and cuff links and I will make us another round." she headed for the kitchen and I ordered the amazing earrings and the perfect matching cuff links."

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Now earrings for you and cuff links for Carlos." she smiled.

We looked for a while until we finally found Black hearts with diamonds all around. We had to call the jewelry maker to see if he would match the cuff links and he said yes. I was excited but also feeling guilty. I had just spent more money in an hour then my rent for six months would be. We had another mimosa and I was feeling happy and maybe even a little tipsy and Mari and I were laughing about the intercom system.

"Okay, so one is Ella and two is Carlos' office. What are the rest for?" she asked

"Let's find out." I raised my eyebrows and she leaned over and pressed three.

"What do you need?" It was Tanks voice.

"Sorry wrong button." Mari laughed

"No problem Ma'am. Do you two need anything?" he asked

"Nope" I told him as we clicked off "Try four." she leaned over and pressed it

"Control Room what do you need?" Cal asked

"Sorry Cal, wrong button." I laughed

"No problem Stephanie." he responded

"Now we have to try five." she giggled

"What's up boss?" it sounded like Lester

"Where are you?" I asked

"Gym" he answered

"Just checking." we disconnected and laughed like two little school girls

"Might as well finish it off. Wait we need one more round." she got up and filled our glasses. She handed me mine and we both took a big drink before pressing six.

"Rodriguez" the voice answered

"Do you need any searches?" I laughed before Mari disconnected. We were like kids making prank calls.

"Shooting range, what's up?" was the answer when she hit seven

"I don't think we should be using any guns right now." she told him before hanging up

"Two more." I laughed

"That's boring." she said when she hit eight and the intercom in Ranger's home office buzzed

"Do the last one." I told her laughing as I finished off my drink

"Ram" he answered

"Ram, get a car ready I need to take Stephanie somewhere." Mari told him

"Yes ma'am. I was told to drive you wherever you need to go." he answered

"We'll be right down." she told him as she finished her glass

"Where are we going?" I asked as I stood up and felt my balance was a little off.

"A quest for donuts!" she exclaimed

"Ranger might be mad." I smiled

"You have a sling for moving around right?" she asked

"Yes, Bobby gave it to me." I nodded

"Then it must be okay." she smiled

I went to the bedroom and threw on my sneakers. I had to call Mari for help with tying them. It took her a couple of tries and then we were ready to go. I grabbed the credit card and then we were in the elevator. We were still giggling and leaning on each other. I waved at the camera, and then Mari covered it and we played peek-a-boo with the camera.

"Where to?" Ram asked as he opened the back door to a black SUV. "Tasty Pastry." I ordered as we crawled in together.

"You two feeling okay?" Ram asked us as he got in and started the truck.

"Peachy!" Mari told him.

As we drove through the Burg, I pointed out places and told her all about the restaurants and houses. Then we drove by the Bonds Office. "You see that alley there? That's where Ranger and I would steal kisses." I told her and we both laughed. I pointed out different areas where cars had blown up and she laughed harder. We finally pulled up right in front of the bakery

"I will come in with you both." Ram said as he got out of the truck and walked around to open the door for us.

"Let's go." I told him as Mari and I leaned on each other and laughed as we walked in. We walked up to the glass counters and surveyed all of the donuts, cakes and cookies.

"What's your favorite doughnut?" she asked me

"She loves Boston Cream." came the voice from behind the counter "You look like shit Stephanie."

"This is Lorraine O'Donnell, we went to school together." I told Mari

"Hi Lorraine, Stephanie looks beautiful not like shit." Mari told her as she glared

"Sorry lady." Lorraine told her. Mari had Ranger's same mean look when she wanted to.

"We'll take two dozen Boston Cream and two dozen mixed." Mari laughed

"Okay." Lorraine began getting out boxes.

"That's a lot of donuts." Ram noticed.

"Sure is! Don't worry, we'll share." I laughed

"Stephanie Plum." I heard from behind my back and turned to see Joyce Barnhardt.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes

"Wanted to get a look at that ring you're wearing. I can spot a fake from miles away." she smirked

"You should know since you're the one with the fake boobs." I laughed as she glowered at me

She gathered herself together and spat out her next insult. "You look like shit. Let me guess, another failed apprehension? Another car blown up? Maybe you got kidnapped or found a new stalker?"

"Screw you." I told her

"Funny you should mention screwing. I was just going to ask you if Ranger was looking for a date. I've had Dickie and Morelli, so I figured I would go for the trifecta." she laughed

"Who is this whore?" Mari asked as Joyce's eyes bulged out of her head

"This is Joyce Barnhardt. She slept with my husband when we were married and my ex-boyfriend when we were together. She hates me for no reason and she is a cheap fake bitch." I laughed

"Who the hell are you?" Joyce looked at Mari

She laughed "I'm her future mother-in-law and let me tell you right now if you and my Carlos were alone on a deserted island he would be making fish babies rather than touch you."

Ram was trying to stifle a laugh but I didn't hold back at all. I looked at Joyce and she had an expression like someone had just slapped her in the face. I was laughing so hard I was bent over from the pain and Ram finally let it out.

"Whatever. Just get some more donuts fatso." Joyce shook her head at me.

"You are the one who should really lay off the donuts." Mari laughed as we grabbed our boxes and Ram carried them towards the door.

"Tell Ranger I said hello." Joyce called after us.

"If I did that his answer would be this." She flipped Joyce the bird before we walked out the door.

We were giggling and falling around on the sidewalk making our way to the SUV. "Where to next?" Ram asked as he held the door open.

"Giovichinnis." I answered him as I turned to Mari "They have the best deli meat."

We both climbed into the back laughing. "That woman was rude to you, the next time I might have to punch her in the face." Mari laughed

"I'll hold her." I exploded with laughter and Mari punched her fist into her other hand.

"I will teach her a lesson trying to mess with you." she leaned into me

"You're scary." more laughing

"I can be scary if you attack my family." she smiled

"You are so awesome, you are like Ranger but more fun." I smiled

"Where do you think Carlos gets it from? It's not all Army training." she smirked

"My arm is so numb." I noticed as I looked down at the sling

"That's a good thing." Mari smiled as I nodded

Ram pulled up outside of the deli. "Maybe I should call Ranger." he suggested

"You are really going to call my son on me?" Mari warned him

"No ma'am, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"You should be, now come and open my door please." she smiled at him as he looked at us through the rear view mirror.

"Oopsie." I laughed when I fell out of the truck and landed in Ram's arms

"Are you sure..." he began before I cut him off

"I'm fine." I smiled "You're a good friend." I slurred as I patted his chest still leaning against him.

Again he followed us inside. We went straight to the counter and started ordering a pound of everything that looked good. We kept asking the man behind the deli for samples of everything. I had ham, turkey and cheese in my hands and Mari had salami and pepperoni in hers. The bell rang on the door and I looked towards it and saw Angie Morelli coming in followed by Grandma Bella. "Oh no." I said a lot louder than I intended.

"YOU!" Grandma Bella came right over to me. "You put my grandson in the hospital. Your thug friend beat him up." she glared at me.

"He's my fiancee." I defended "And you don't know the whole story."

"We heard the story. You wanted to come back to Joseph and your friend found out and beat him up. You could have at least come to visit him, he's still in the hospital. This is the time he needs you the most, don't desert him" Angie pleaded

"I know what I need to know." Bella added

"That's not true!" Mari yelled "Your son did this to my daughter-in-law. Look at her beautiful face."

"She's not your daughter-in-law and she never will be." Angie Morelli looked angry, I never even realized she liked me so much. "She will be my daughter-in-law and she will give me grand babies. There is no way Joseph did that to her face, he loves her. They are going to be married. They always get back together and this time Joseph has a ring."

"She already has one on her finger in case you didn't notice." Mari smirked "I guess you also didn't notice her sprained arm, another nice gift from your son."

"Joseph has a better ring." Grandma Bella added

"Your son is an asshole." I told her and then I laughed and Mari did too.

"My grandson is a highly respected police officer." Grandma Bella told us

"She's never going to be your daughter-in-law, she loves my son." Mari rolled her eyes at Angie

"You're son is an ASSHOLE!" Angie said to Mari

"She is not worthy of my Joseph but he loves her anyway." Grandma Bella added "He is a saint."

"I am not listening to this crap anymore." Angie shook her head. "Stephanie, this woman is messing with your head. You aren't thinking right. I just can't believe it."

"Well, you better believe it!" I was loud "There is no one messing with my head."

"Joseph is too strong to let others get in his head." Grandma Bella added

"You just need to talk to him. I know you can work this out." Angie told me

"I am telling you the facts and talking to him won't change my mind about anything." I shook my head

"Joseph will make a good husband." Grandma Bella muttered.

"What are you babbling about old lady?" Mari asked finally looking at Bella

"You are not from here so you don't understand. When I speak everyone listens." Grandma Bella told her

"Maybe you should just shut your mouth." Mari warned her as I gasped

"What are you going to do about it?" Bella asked

"THIS!" Mari said as she threw the pepperoni she had at Bella. It hit her right on the forehead. Everyone froze and watched as the meat slowly slid down her forehead and fell on to the floor.

Grandma Bella looked at the meat on the ground and then her eyes flashed back to Mari. "You should learn better respect." then she turned to me "But you? I'll show you. You break his heart. I will put the eye on you." she stepped closer.

Mari jumped in front of me. "The eye is no match for the Cuban Curse, so bring it on old lady!" Mari stared down Grandma Bella and everyone in the deli gasped and watched the action. There was silence for a minute as the two women were staring each other down.

"Well fine, I will save it for when she is alone!" Grandma Bella backed off first but continued to glare at Mari

"You go anywhere near her and I will hunt you down and kick your ass." Mari told her as I burst out with laughter.

"And you!" Mari called Angie. "Your son IS an asshole, putting his hands on my Stephanie. You should teach him how to be a real man."

Everyone's eyes were on Angie Morelli "You bitch!" Angie stalked back towards Mari. When she reached her, she lifted her hand but she was too slow. Mari slapped her across the face. Angie recoiled from the pain and stood frozen.

Every mouth in the store was wide open in shock. Suddenly Angie lunged for Mari and both women went down to the floor. There was lots of cursing and hair pulling as they rolled around. I didn't know what to do and then Ram stepped in and pulled both women to their feet by their collars. They were still reaching for each other but he held them apart. I stepped towards Mari.

"She's not worth it." I told her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

She relaxed and Ram released her. She straightened out her clothes and turned to smile at me. "You're right." she nodded

"Let me go you thug." Angie told Ram as he gently released her. She smoothed the parts of her hair that were sticking out from being pulled. "I am a lady and will not sink down to your level."

"You can always go down to the level where your son is." Mari glared at her

"You are a thug just like your son and his friends." Angie told her.

"I don't need to defend my son, his friends or myself to a delusional person like you. You just stay away from Stephanie! And you better not go near her with either of our eyes!" she snarled as she glared at Grandma Bella. "And the asshole son of yours!" I stood there in shock until Mari flipped them off. Angie and Bella turned quickly and high tailed it out of there.

"I love you!" I told Mari as she turned to me and we both hugged each other.

"Maybe I should have stepped in sooner. But..."Ram looked completely confused.

"We had it." I smiled as I handed my credit card over to Mark Thomas who was behind the counter.

"Shit Stephanie, this is a Black American Express card!" He explained

"You don't take those?" I asked him

"We do, I just never saw one in person. Only in the movies." he kept staring at it.

"Well, now you have!" Mari laughed.

We were back in the truck with our lunch meats and our donuts. "I can't believe you slapped her. I was in shock, I should have helped you." I told her

"No, because then I would have worried about you." she took my hands in hers

"Just like Ranger." I shook my head

"But did you see her face?" she squeezed my hand

"When the pepperoni was sliding down I thought I was going to pee my pants I was laughing so hard." I started to giggle

"She deserved it!" she said and we both were rolling with laughter.

"Where to? Back to Rangeman?" Ram suggested.

"No, we need a bar. I want a fuzzy navel." Mari smiled

"I need a beer." I agreed

"Which one?" Ram asked quietly

"Whichever beer is on tap." I told him

"No which bar?" he asked as I watched him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror

"The closest one." I instructed.

"How's your arm?" she asked

"Numb." I laughed

"Is Jo-Jo' tavern okay?" he asked as he pulled up front.

"Hell yeah." I opened the door.

"WAIT!" Ram screamed as he got out and ran around the SUV

"I am good." I told him as I tripped out of the truck and he caught me just in time.

"Please Stephanie. If anything happens to you Ranger will kill me." he looked nervous

"Everyone is afraid of Carlos." Mari laughed as she jumped out of the truck and got off balance. I caught her and we both fell into Ram.

"Oops" I said with a giggle

We went in the tavern and straight to the bar. "One fuzzy navel and any beer you have on tap, keep a tab going." I told the bartender as I handed him my card. He looked at it twice and raised his eyebrows before he finally went over to make our drinks. "I'm sorry, did you want a drink?" I asked Ram

"On the job." he told me as he stood behind us.

"You're a good boy, your mother must be proud of you." she told him

"Go sit down and relax." I told him

"But..." he stammered

"Come over here and sit, we aren't going anywhere without you." Mari patted the bar stool on her other side.

"Thank you ma'am." he said as he took his seat. When the bartender came back Ram ordered a water.

"Are all of Carlos' men like this?" Mari leaned over and whispered to me

"Most are much more overprotective. He's afraid of you, I would think most of his men are." I smiled

"Little me?" she winked

"You are a mini Ranger but twice as deadly because you look so sweet and nice." I told her

"I am mostly nice." she looked at the ceiling with innocent eyes

"What is the Cuban Curse?" I asked her

"There is no such thing, I just wanted to scare her." she laughed and I joined her. We both nearly fell off of the stools, but Ram was on his feet quickly. He put his hands out and pushed both of us back up to a seated position.

"It worked. I'm going to use that. I will tell them I married a Cuban and now I know the Cuban Curse." I said in a scary voice.

"YES!" we were absolutely dying of laughter as the bartender brought us another round.

A guy came in the bar and sat right next to me, we looked at him and we giggled. "Hey pretty lady, what happened to you?" he asked me

"Raccoons!" Mari exclaimed

"Raccoons?" he asked

"Yeah, last night we were walking down an alley and we heard some noise by the dumpster. Of course we got closer to look and saw a raccoon. Well Stephanie here, she screamed." The guy was riveted to the story and so was I. "Suddenly the raccoon jumped at her. He climbed right up her body, grabbed her chin and started smashing his head against hers. Well, she batted him off of course. That raccoon must have been a baby, because all of the sudden a bigger one came out of no where and went after her arm. It started biting and scratching. It was scary. I helped her get that one off and we got her to the hospital. They still don't even know if they were rabid." Mari nodded as I stifled a laugh.

"Rabid?" he asked

"Yeah, she might have rabies." she told him

He shook his head, turned away and went back to his drink. I lifted my beer and drank making sure to get some of the head on my face. I opened my mouth and let it run down my chin and started moaning. When he saw me he fell off his stool "HOLY SHIT! RABIES!" he screamed

We watched him run towards the door. Someone was walking in and he crashed right into them and was on his ass. He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door as fast as he could. As soon as the door closed we both exploded with laughter. Ram was shaking his head and laughing louder than both of us. We snapped our heads to look at him"Hey you are human." she told him as he quickly resumed his normal expression

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time and my stomach hurts from laughing so hard. I love you." I told her

"Oh Stephanie, you're my daughter already." She pulled me into a big hug and this time Ram wasn't paying attention and we both fell off of our stools together.

"Oh my God!" Ram panicked as he pulled us up from the ground. "Did you hurt your arm?" he asked me

"No silly, it's numb." I laughed as we climbed back up to our seats.

Ram muttered to himself "He is definitely going to kill me now."

Mari suddenly turned to look at me. "Let's go to the hospital! Let's visit the cop." she sounded excited

"He might be angry." I told her as I made a mean face and pushed out my bottom lip.

"Then we will put the Cuban Curse on him." she laughed

"Okay. Ram, off to the hospital." I raised my and pointed toward the door.

"I don't know." he stammered "Ranger won't like this. Maybe I could give him a quick call."

"Ranger, Ranger" I slurred "He loves us, he could never be mad at his fiancee and mother." I told him as we got up and walked to the door.

"But he might be mad at me." he worried

"Don't worry. We will tell him we forced you at gunpoint." Mari laughed as we walked out the door.

"Bright light!" I screamed as we stepped into the sunlight.

"Good thing we're not vampires." she nodded

"Or gremlins." I added

We both exploded and she fell against the door laughing."You are so fun. Did I tell you I love you?" Mari smiled

"I love you." I told her as we hugged again.

"I would love you both a lot more if you got into the truck." Ram told us as we slid out of the way and he held the door open.

"Aww we love you." I told him as I gave him a big hug before pulling myself into the back seat.

"You're a good boy." Mari patted his shoulder as she made her way into the back.

Ram ran around the car and hopped in. "Back to Rangeman?" he asked

"No, to the hospital." Mari ordered

"St. Francis" I told him

"Turn on the radio please." I told him as he pulled away from the curb. He turned it on and we kept asking him to switch stations until we landed on a song we liked.

"TURN IT UP!" Mari yelled as he turned up the music.

We started moving back and forth bopping along and singing "Oh what a night do do do do do late December back in '63."

I saw Ram roll his eyes in the window. I know we sounded awful but we just kept singing louder as we swayed in our seats. " Maybe we can see if Ranger will let me hire Frankie Valli and the six seasons." I yelled at her over the music.

"Stephanie, it's five seasons." she corrected me

"Winter.." I began

"Spring" she helped me

"Summer" I smiled

"Fall" she added

"Sprinter." I added

"That's five." she added

"Sprummer. That's six." I nodded

"You're right, six seasons." we both laughed "Sprinter is my favorite."

Ram kept looking at us in the mirror and finally pulled up at the hospital. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we can come back tomorrow? Maybe if I could just call Ranger?" he asked

"NO!" we both said at the same time.

"Shit." he breathed out a sigh and then turned off the truck. He jumped out and walked around to get the door.

"Thank you kind sir." Mari stumbled out and I followed.

We all walked through to front door together. "Go ask which room." Mari whispered loudly to Ram.

He left us and went to the counter. He spoke to the information desk and then came back to us "407" he looked nervous.

"To the elevator." I announced and led the way. As we got closer, we noticed two wheel chairs in the hallway. "My feet are tired." I stopped and told Mari as I raised an eyebrows.

"Me too." Mari smiled as we went over and sat into the chairs. "You push Stephanie because if she tries she will just spin in circles."

"I am already spinning in circles." I admitted and we both laughed.

She wheeled herself into the elevator and I followed behind with Ram pushing me.

As soon as the elevator door opened up onto the fourth floor, she pushed out fast. "I'll race you." she laughed and started making her way down the hall.

"Come on Ram, don't let her beat me." I told him as I wiggled back and forth in the seat.

Soon he was pushing faster and we were neck and neck. I pulled ahead a little and looked back to her "I'm beating you." I laughed

Then suddenly Ram stopped. We were right in front of a wall. Mari didn't see it fast enough and went barreling in with enough force that when she hit it her wheelchair turned sideways. I gasped for a second and Ram ran over to her. He pulled her onto her feet. She looked up at me  
"I WON!" she shouted as she was jumping up and down and I was laughing.

"Shhh!" said a nearby nurse.

We shushed each other as we laughed in whispers. "Come on Ram, help us find the room, is it four seasons or six?" I asked him

"407" he rolled his eyes. I climbed out of the chair and we left them in the hallway. We linked arms and skipped behind Ram.

"Follow the big scary guy." I whispered.

"Follow the big scary guy." she repeated in a sing song voice

Then we both sang together "We're off to see the Asshole, the Asshole of the Burg."

We had to stop because we were both laughing so hard.

"Here it is." Ram told us as he stopped in front of the door.

"You wait here." We ordered

I walked into the room first. The curtain was pulled but I could see feet at the bottom of the bed. We peeked around the curtain and Joe was sleeping. Mari looked over his face and the cast on his arm. "Oh, it makes a mother so proud when she gets to see her son's handy work." she slurred as she put her hand to her chest.

"I'm so proud of my future husband." we both did the whisper laughing. Joe stirred in his bed and we ducked back behind the curtain.

"What should I say?" I asked her

"Whatever you want to." she smiled "And then I will hit him with the Cuban curse." we both laughed

I stepped out from behind the curtain and Mari stayed hidden. His eyes were open and he looked at me and then glared. "Look what your thug did to me." he whined

"Look at what you did to me!" I screamed as I looked up at the ceiling so he could better see my chin.

"I didn't do that." he looked confused

"You did asshole. At the station, you twisted my arm, you turned me to kiss you." I reminded him.

"I'm sorry Cupcake. I didn't realize I was being so rough." he had tears in his eyes and he really looked like he meant it. "I love you, I would never try to hurt you."

"Well, I umm well I appreciate your apology but you are still an asshole." I slurred

"I was worried about you. I thought he hurt you when you went home to tell him we were going to get back together." he said as his voice cracked.

"It was you and not him that did this." I explained

"So you told him to hurt me? Your heart is that cold that you wanted me hurt?" he asked as I avoided his eyes.

I was speechless and was having a hard time standing still. I kept moving my feet around to keep myself steady. "No...I uhmmm. Yes! Well wait no I didn't ask him to do that but I am glad he did."

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"Of course I am." I smiled

"Did you come to see me because you want me back? Do you feel bad about what Ranger did to me?" he asked as the pain on his face disappeared

"No." I told him as I swayed back and forth.

"My boys miss you, Bob misses you. I want you back in my life and my house and my bed." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're insane! First, I am engaged. Second, you helped that psycho bitch try to kill me. Third, you cheated on me. Fourth, I only see you in my nightmares right now and last you are an asshole." I exploded "A whole complete ass too." I added

He sat up and moved his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He winced as he walked towards me. Mari stepped out from behind the curtains. "One more step and I will put the Cuban Curse on you." she warned. "If you thought the eye was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet." she glared at him.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked

"My future mother-in-law." I told him as I straightened my body up showing how proud I was to say that.

"Jeez. Please Mrs. Manoso let me speak to Cupcake, I mean Stephanie for just one minute." he pleaded.

"No" she carefully moved in front of me, staggering a bit.

"Please" he stepped forward.

"Cuatro estaciones."She pointed her hand at him and moved it with the words.

"What the hell? What did you just do to me?" he asked

"I put a curse for your balls to hurt. Your boys need to learn to shut the hell up." she nodded as I laughed

Morelli took another step towards me and Mari stepped directly in his path. Then with no warning she kneed him in the balls. He let out a groan and crumbled to the ground. He was moaning and rolling around "Told you so." Mari smiled at him and then grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room. We ran right into Ram and we both laughed and fell back. He reached out and caught each of us by the waist. "Come on." he pulled us toward the elevator.

"That was awesome." I told her once we were in the elevator.

"He needed it!" she laughed

"So what did you say to him in Spanish?" I asked

She started laughing right away. She was bent over and trying to get the words out "Four, Four, Four Seasons!" she exploded

"Oh my God! You didn't." I laughed

"Yes I did, I told him four seasons." she shouted out and pointed like there was a wand in her hand. We stumbled out of the elevator and headed for the exit. As soon as we walked out the door. We looked for the SUV. Some cars moved and then we saw it. Ranger's Porsche Cayenne, and he was leaning against it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was shaking his head.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble." Mari was speaking in a little kids voice.

"Rangey is angee" I sounded like a baby. I laughed hard and so did she. We were still laughing as we walked straight up to him.

"Boss..." Ram began as Ranger held up his hand to silence him.

"What in the hell are you two doing?" he asked us

"You're going to get grounded." Mari pointed at me and laughed

"No, it was your idea." I laughed and we both fell against the car.

"I can't believe this." he shook his head

"What? Did something happen?" Mari asked

"THIS! This happened." Ranger slightly raised his voice

"OH! Now he's really mad." I grabbed Mari's arm

"I'll protect you." she told me

Ranger rolled his eyes. "I think your little adventure is over."

"It wasn't an adventure." I corrected him

"It was a doughnut quest with bonus stops." Mari nodded

"Boss..." Ram began again but Ranger glared at him

"Don't be mad at him." I pouted as I leaned towards Ranger. I fell against his chest and then looked up. "There's twister brewing Aunty Em."

"Uh oh better get Toto." Mari smiled

"Twister?" Ranger asked

"Yep! The sky is spinning." I told him as he suddenly grabbed my good arm.

"Watch her." he told Ram as he pulled me around the car and toward the grass just in time for me to puke. He held my hair back and stayed at my side.

"I'm sorry." I apologized in between the heaving

"Babe." he told me as he rubbed my back

When I was done, he took my hand and walked me back over to the Cayenne. Ram was covered in puke and Mari was wiping her mouth. "I am so sorry." she told Ram.

"It's okay Mrs. Manoso, nothing that can't be cleaned." he nodded

"You go back to Rangeman and clean up. I will take care of the ladies." he told him

"What about my donuts?" I whined

"And my deli meat." Mari pouted

"Ram will bring them and make sure they get to the seventh floor." Ranger assured us as he opened the back door and pushed us in. He buckled us up before he jumped into the drivers seat. "I am very disappointed, you promised Steph."

"Oooh! He's disappointed with you." Mari pouted

"I'm sowee" I told him with a pout.

He shook his head and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Babe"

We had barely pulled out of the parking lot when I laid my head on Mari's shoulder. "I'm so tired Mom." I told her

"Me too daughter." she kissed my head and then laid hers on top of it.

I woke up smelling french fries. My head was pounding and my arm was killing me. I sat up and I realized I was in my bed. I looked beside me and Mari was sitting up against the pillows. "Carlos." she called.

Ranger came running into the room, and then stopped when he saw us with our eyes open. He turned around and left the room. I was confused until he quickly came back with his hands full. He handed me french fries and a diet coke. He left again and came back with black coffee for Mari. He sat down on the edge of the bed and said nothing. He just stared at the two of us shaking his head.

"Uhm Ranger. Remember the whole honest about the pain thing?" I asked

He shook his head again and got up. He came back with pills and ice. He handed me the pills and sat me up to take them. Next, he took my arm out of the sling and propped it up on a pillow before placing the ice underneath. He sat beside me resting his hand on my leg. He leaned in and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Babe." he gave out a sigh

"What?" I looked at him innocently as I batted my eyelashes.

"WHAT? What the hell were you thinking?" he raised his voice slightly.

"Don't blame her. We just wanted to have a little fun." Mari spoke up "We were bonding." she smiled

"Bonding? You are lucky I haven't called dad." He glared at her.

She gave out a laugh. "Really Carlos? What exactly will you say? Mom and Steph got drunk and had some fun. We're both adults."

"You could have been hurt. Stephanie is still recovering and there is a psycho out there trying to hurt her." he told her

"We had Ram!" she glared at him

"That's not the point." he shook his head.

"What time is it?" I interrupted

"Almost ten o'clock at night." Ranger answered me.

"So now we can have a sleepover." She smiled and I tried not to laugh but a giggle slipped out.

"What the heck is wrong with you two? Who gets drunk at noon?" he rolled his eyes

"No one got hurt." she shrugged "We had a great time."

"Oh really? No one got hurt?" he paused "And the puking?"

"It happens, but we still had fun." I smiled

"The singing? The food?" he raised his eyebrows

"Ram is a rat!" I growled

"It's his job, if he didn't tell me everything he would be fired. But if it makes you feel any better, he said it was one of the funniest days of his life." Ranger crossed his arms.

"It was pretty epic." I smiled and Mari and I both laughed

"You slapped Angie Morelli? Got into a physical fight with her?" he rolled his eyes at his mother.

"She defended her son and called me a bitch. Also, she was about to hit me. You can ask Stephanie." she protested

"It's true." I nodded as I shoved a french fry in my mouth. "She had no choice."

"You threatened to kick Bella Morelli's ass?" he asked

"She said she was going to put the eye on Stephanie when she caught her alone."

"What exactly is the Cuban Curse?" he asked her

"It's better than the eye." she winked

"She flipped off Joyce Barnhardt too. She told her you would have fish babies rather than sleep with her." I nodded

"Fish babies?" he asked as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"I understand the donuts, the lunch meat, and I guess the bar. But why the hell did you go to the hospital?" he looked both confused and aggravated.

"It's my fault. I wanted her to be able to tell the cop off without having to worry about him hurting her or you freaking out." Mari told him as she finished her coffee. He took her mug and left the room, he came back with a fresh cup of coffee for his mother.

"And? Ram didn't go in there, so tell me what happened in the room."

"Well, I went in to show him what he did to me." I explained.

"Can you believe even in there he was hitting on her? Talking about his boys. He is insane." Mari shook her head

"I am not surprised. It's who he is." he sighed "So everything was okay there? He didn't touch you?" Ranger moved over next to me and put his hand on my leg. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Mari.

"Well I was hiding behind the curtain like the wizard of Oz." she grinned and threw me a sideways glance. "I wanted her to have privacy so she could talk and I was still there to protect her. I heard him getting out of bed when he was saying she wanted him blah blah. So I came out and told him to stop or I would put the Cuban Curse on him. He stepped towards her and I jumped in front of her and put the Cuban Curse to hurt his balls." she explained

"And what exactly is that curse?" he raised his eyebrows

"Cuatro estaciones " she smiled

"FOUR SEASONS?" he yelled and then fell over laughing

"See? It was a funny day." I smiled at him.

"That explains so much more. Ram has been walking around singing and he told me about the extra seasons." he was still laughing at us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I winked at Mari.

"What's your favorite season Ranger?" she asked him

"Sprinter or Sprummer?" I asked as all three of us were laughing.

"Did the curse work?" he asked Mari as he ignored the seasons question

"No, but my knee did." she smiled at him and he looked happy.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I need you both to shower and then you can eat something before bed." he told us

"Gee thanks dad." I laughed

"Hey cut that out! You two are lucky to have me around to take care of you." He was headed towards the door.

"Can you make us sandwiches? " Mari asked him

"And donuts?" I smiled

"Yes, just get showered please and brush your teeth!" he rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about the wheelchair races later." He turned around and walked towards the door before spinning around "And I am dying to hear about the raccoon." As soon as he left we both fell onto the bed laughing.

Mari went to the guest room to shower and get changed. I climbed out of the bed and went to brush my teeth and than started the water for the shower.

"Need help?" Ranger asked as he came into the bathroom.

"I need help washing my hair and stuff because it's hard to do everything with one hand." I told him "I don't want you to come in here naked because your mom is in the next room."

"Let me go get some shorts on." he sighed

"Thank you." I told him as I took the bandage off of my arm and climbed into the shower.

Soon he climbed in behind me and grabbed the shampoo. I stood still while he washed my hair and then turned to rinse. When I did he bent down and kissed my stomach. "Hey!"

"What? I can't kiss the stomach of my future wife?" he asked

"Not now. No more bending over at all!" I ordered him

"Babe."

He helped me do the conditioner next and while it was sitting in my hair he used a loofah to scrub my body. I coughed anytime he spent too long in one area. But I was smiling whenever he couldn't see my face. When I turned to rinse out the conditioner he leaned forward and kissed my breast. "Hey!"

"You told me don't bend over." He flashed me that smile and then stepped out of the shower waiting for me. "Are you all rinsed off?"

"Yes." I answered as he opened the door and turned off the faucet. I stepped out of the shower and he held out a towel and wrapped me in it. "Thank you."

"I am very happy you and my mom get along so well." he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Really?" I looked up at him

"Yes, just let's take it easy with you two drinking on our wedding day okay?" he suggested

"Okay." I hugged him

He pried my arm from around his neck. "Let me go make the sandwiches or I will never leave this room."

We all sat down at the table and ate our sandwiches. We followed them with donuts. Mari ate like I did but Ranger had a salad with no dessert "So tell me about these wheel chair races?" he asked a she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"We were just having fun, even Ram got into it." I laughed

"How did you? Ram!" Ranger rolled his eyes.

"I won." Mari told him "But I had a crash landing." she smiled as she showed him the bruise on her knee.

"Oh great both women I love have bruises." he sighed "What is up with the raccoons?"

"We can't tell you about the raccoons because it's classified." Mari teased him

"We could tell you but then we'd have to kill you." I agreed

"Nice" he shook his head

"I don't have cabin fever anymore." I smiled

"I bet." He stood and started cleaning up the table.

"How did you find us?" Mari asked him

"The guys in the control room kept updating me and I assumed things were okay until I saw the bar stop. I ended my meeting as quickly as I could and then called for another update. I was told you were at the hospital." he admitted

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I told him

"Did you think we were hurt?" Mari asked him as she stood to hug her son.

"I called and they had no record of either of you coming in. That's when I figured you went to see Morelli." He hugged her and then sat down with a sigh

"It wasn't her idea." Mari said seriously.

"I'm not upset even if it was. I learned a long time ago I can't make Stephanie do anything she doesn't want to do." he admitted

I stood up and went over to him. I held out my hand and he pulled me onto his lap. "I didn't feel sorry for him one bit." I leaned against him.

"I took great pride in seeing how you handled him." Mari gave a slight grin and the corners of his mouth raised

"Let me tell you about the raccoons." I smiled as I launched into the story.


	30. Chapter 30- Extra Security

Ch. 30- Extra Security

In the morning Mari was waiting for me to get ready so we could head to the city. We had an appointment at a bridal store that said they had the dress I wanted to try on. I was taking so long because I was trying to put on my white underwear and bra so I would be able to see the dress on me with the perfect undergarments. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I had gotten my underwear on but I was struggling with the bra.

"Need any help Babe?" Ranger asked coming into the bedroom

"I am helpless!" I exhaled as I stood in the closet in just my underwear.

I looked up at the doorway and he just smiled at me. He was leaning against the door frame looking me up and down. "Can you please help me get my bra on?" I asked him

"I am good at taking them off, not putting them on. This will be a first." he smiled. He grabbed the bra and slid it on to my arms and then he lifted my breasts and settled them into the cups. He hugged me and reached around to attach the clasps. He pulled back and kissed the top of each breast. "I can't wait for our honeymoon." he leaned in and kissed my ear.

"First I need to get a dress." I kissed him.

"And we need to heal from all injuries and not get any new ones." he smiled as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again

"Maybe you should tell me where the honeymoon will take place." I said as nuzzled in against him and kissed his neck.

"Not a chance." he whispered in my ear

"Fine." I sighed "Come on! We need to go." I playfully pushed him away.

"You can't go out like that." he smiled

"Can you help me?" I smiled innocently.

"What are you wearing Babe?" he asked

"The white sundress over there." I pointed to the dress by the closet

"It's too cold for that." he shook his head

"It's not bad today and I am going to wear a sweater. I need something that comes on and off quickly." I told him as he raised his eyebrows.

He got the dress and brought it over to me. "You're killing me Babe." he smiled before I lifted up one arm while he gently pulled the dress on and then gently moved my other arm in.

"Thank you for always being so gentle with me." I kissed him

"Just wait until your arm is better" he leaned in and put his hand on my cheek. "Your bruises are nearly gone on your face." he kissed the areas where they were.

"Mmmm" I moaned as his hand reached around to my lower back and he leaned in against me. I pushed him back. "I need to go and your mom is in the next room." I told him

"I know." He grabbed my sling and fixed it around my neck and slid my arm in.

"Bobby said maybe another week." I smiled

"You asked him about sex?" Ranger looked confused

"NO! I asked him when I could resume normal activity." I laughed

"Babe what I do to you in the bedroom is not normal activity." he winked

"Hush! Come on your mom is waiting." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Are we ready?" Mari asked

"Ready to go." Ranger smiled.

We walked together to the elevator. "So what are your plans today?" I asked him

"I'm going with you two." he smiled

"Carlos! You can't see her in the dress." Mari warned him

"I won't go in the dressing room. I need to come." he said with a strong tone.

I wanted to ask him more, but his eyes said don't push right now. I figured we would have a long drive to discuss it. We walked together through the garage and followed him over to the Cayenne. Ranger held the back door open and I moved to get in but Mari jumped in front of me. Ranger shut the door behind her and opened the passenger door for me. He walked around and started the car. We all sat in silence as he pulled out of the garage. We rode in silence for a while until Mari finally spoke up.

"Why are you escorting us today?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to spend a day with the two beautiful women in my life." he forced a smile.

"What's going on?" I asked him

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Babe"

"Ranger please." I begged

He sighed but didn't speak. He had his eyes focused on the road. Finally I cleared my throat and squeezed his hand."It's Jeanne Ellen." he sighed

"What about her?" I asked as tried to pull my hand away. He pulled it back and only held it tighter. He sat in silence. I turned to look at Mari and she was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what Ranger had to say.

"We got a lead." he breathed out. "I sent some men to check it out and we got a picture of her on a local ATM camera. She's back in the U.S." he spoke slowly

"When did you find this out?" I asked him as I caught myself starting to breath faster

"Last night, I had some information. This morning I got more information." He told me.

"What is the information?" I asked him as I finally pulled my hand away and started rubbing my forehead. I was taking more short breaths and Mari reached up and touched my shoulder.

"Wait until I can pull over Babe." he said softly

We rode in silence. My mind was racing. Why didn't he tell me as soon as he heard anything? Where exactly was she? Is he going to keep hiding things from me when it comes to this situation? Finally he pulled into a service area. I was trying to calm myself, but I was already close to hyperventilating. In my head were visions of darkness, water, her smiling face. My body shivered and Mari rubbed my shoulder. He pulled into a spot and put the car in park. He finally turned to me and took a deep breath.

"Last night she was spotted in Boston." he told me

"Oh my God." I started with the damn breathing. He reached over and pushed my head down between my legs.

"It's okay. The whole Boston crew is looking for her. We brought up ten guys from Miami. We sent five to Boston and five here. There are two cars following us right now. I have this covered." he assured me.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" I turned to him

"I didn't want to upset you if..." he began

"You can't keep things from me so I won't be upset." I interrupted.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "She's right Carlos. That's not how a partnership works. You have to share important things even if you know it will hurt or upset each other." Mari spoke quietly.

"I know you're right." he looked at her and then back to me. "I just hate for you to worry. She will not get to you, she has to go through me first." He reached over and rubbed my neck

I sat up and shook his hand away. "Don't say that. Don't say go though you. Damn it! Why? When will she get it?" My eyes were tearing but I was not going to go into sobbing. I would control myself.

"It will be okay." Mari told me

"We have to call off the wedding, that's why she is here. If we call it off she will go away." I nodded trying to take deep breaths

"Even if we broke up tomorrow it wouldn't stop her. She knows as long as you are on this earth my heart belongs to you. What she doesn't realize is that it will always belong to only you." he leaned forward and kissed my cheek and then I gently pushed him away

"So now what? You are going to go wherever I go?" I asked

"Yes. I'm afraid it's non-negotiable." he reached out and touched my face and I pushed his hand away.

"Sorry, I just need to not be touched right now. I am barely hanging on by a thread." I took a deep breath

"Babe" his eyes were sad

"When you even mentioned her name, I instantly had the memories run through my head." I was barely getting the words out in between my breathing

"I love you." he told me and I moved forward into his arms and let him hold me.

"Why you? Send one of the other guys to watch me. We shouldn't be together, two targets in one. She will come with Morelli. One aims for me and the other for you. I guess winner gets whoever survives." I sobbed into his chest

"No Stephanie, don't talk like that." Mari told me "You will get married and you will have the happy ending that you two deserve."

"I want that more than anything." I told her as I forced a smiled.

"We will have it." he reassured me

"I just don't want to lose you and I can't face her. There I go again, damsel in distress." I whined

"Shut up." Ranger said as he pulled me back to look at my face. I sat there in shock.

"CARLOS!" his mother yelled at him and he turned his head to glare at her.

"Listen to me, I love you and you love me. We went through a lot of shit to make it to where we are now and we can make it through more. Yes, it's scary. Yes, it won't be easy. And YES it is worth it." he leaned in and kissed me

"You're right." I sniffed

"And don't use her words to describe yourself again. I won't have anyone talk about my future wife like that." he smiled before adding "I'm sorry for telling you to shut up, I just wanted your attention."

"I will be strong, it just surprised me. I can do this because I have you." I kissed him.

"Of course you two can make it. You have a big family to support you." Mari reassured me. "Drive me closer to the building and I will go inside and get some tissues."

"No beers." he cautioned her as he pulled up to the small store near the gas station.

"Your mom probably thinks I am a big baby." I said as soon as she closed the door.

"No, you are someone who is afraid of a psycho who tried to kill you. No one blames you for being emotional." he assured me

"Just watch your back while you're watching mine." I told him

"I always do Babe." he rested his arm around my shoulder.'

"Will this ever really end?" I asked him

"Of course it will." he rubbed my shoulder.

"She knows what she is doing. Maybe better than some of your men." I spoke quietly.

He was silent for a moment. I guess he was thinking whether it was true or whether to answer me. "You're right Steph. But no one can hid forever, especially when she can't stay away from you."

"Like I said this will never end." I told him as I leaned into his shoulder

"It will, just hang in there. It will end." he rested his head on mine

"But how will it end?" I sighed

The door opened and I jumped a little. "Tissues" she announced while handing me some. "and something special"

We both turned to look at her and she held up a handful of candy bars. "This is one of the many reasons that I love you." I smiled and reached out for a Reeces

"Now, let's go look at dresses." He smiled as he put the car in drive and pulled out.

I was staring out the window trying to get the visions out of my bed. I wanted to dig down and find my strength. I was so tired of crying and hyperventilating. But most of all I was sick of the nightmares. Here I was finally with Batman. Finally we had both admitted our feelings. So much had happened so fast and I was only concentrating on the bad stuff. I had met Ranger's family and they had so easily accepted me like I had always been a part of them. Ranger had asked me to marry him. My father and grandmother approved and my mom was actually getting used to it. There had been so much good in the last month or so and I needed to focus on appreciating it.

"We've had some great moments recently." I told him as we pulled up in front of the dress shop.

"That's what you've been thinking about?" he asked

"Yes, I need to concentrate more on all of the great things that have happened to us lately." I smiled

"Like what?" he asked as we sat in the car

"Meeting your family and being accepted." I looked to Mari

"Not just accepted, loved." she returned my smile

"You speaking in complete sentences." I laughed

"Babe" he smiled

Mari and shook our heads as Ranger opened the door and stepped out. A man was there and he and Ranger nodded at each other. He walked around and opened the door for his mother and took her hand to help her out before pulling me out of the car. "Valet service?" I asked him but he just winked at me.

When I went to pull the door open it was locked. Ranger knocked on the glass and a woman appeared and unlocked it. We stepped into the shop and she greeted us "Good morning and welcome to Gabriella New York. I am Justine and you must be Mr. Manoso." she gave Ranger a smile as she turned to lock the door.

"Yes Justine, thank you so much for agreeing to open the store for us." he smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"For us?" I asked

"Yes. We don't open till one o'clock, but Mr. Manoso called and asked us to open early for the appointment. He is very persuasive." she smiled

"Ranger, this must be costing a fortune." I spoke quietly to him.

"You are priceless." he leaned in and kissed my cheek

"So are you the bride?" Justine asked me

"Yes, Stephanie Plum" I reached out and shook her hand

"Oh wonderful. Again, my name is Justine. It's so nice to meet you. And who do you have with you today?" she asked

"This is my future mother-in-law Mari." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all. It's a little unusual the fiancee attends the fitting but we will make it work" she told us.

"I'm just the chauffeur. I will have a seat out here." he explained.

"Oh, that's fine. Come with me ladies." I looked at Ranger and he kissed my cheek before we followed Justine. She led us to the next room. There were couches and pedestals. Dresses were against every wall but no racks.

"Will she be ale to remove the sling to try on the dress?" I heard Justine ask Mari as I wondered around the showroom.

"I'll help her." Mari promised

This was a very fancy place. I looked at a few dresses while Mari talked to Justine. I glanced at some of the tags. I couldn't find any dress less than 3k. I was feeling myself begin to sweat. I had no idea at all what the dress I loved would cost. I tried to calm myself remembering I may not even like it once I got it on.

"Stephanie." Mari called as I went over to her.

"Come with me. We have the dress for you to try on." Justine told me. "It's the exact one you called about."

We followed Justine into the back. I looked around nervously. I wanted to look beautiful in this dress. I had found it in a book that Ella brought me the morning after Ranger proposed. I felt like this was the only dress for me, the perfect dress for us. I already loved it, I just hoped I would love it on me.

Justine pulled us into a very large dressing room and pulled the dress in with us. She hung up the dress and smiled. "I will be right outside the door. Let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you." Mari told her

I turned my back to her and gently pulled off my sling and pulled my sundress over my head. She brought the dress to me and gathered it on the floor leaving a hole for me to step into. She gently pulled it up and zipped up the back before doing up the ties that hid the zipper. There were no mirrors in the dressing room. When I turned around to look at Mari she had a huge smile on her face.

I was shaking as I walked out into the showroom. Justine led me to step up onto the pedestal. I took a few deep breaths and then gathered the courage to look up. I looked into the three mirrors that surrounded me. The beautiful dress I had chosen, the flowers, the train. I looked beautiful, and I felt sexy and amazing. No hyperventilating, no second guessing. This dress seemed like it was made for me. I turned in a circle and smiled loving how it felt and amazed by how it looked. It was perfect. I turned to look at Mari and she was smiling as tears ran down her face.

"Stephanie, you look so beautiful. It's perfect for you." she smiled at me

"What other dresses do you want to try on? Do you have a style in mind?" Justine asked

"No, this is it. I don't need to see any others." I told her as I continued to look in the mirror. My face was absolutely glowing with happiness. A part of me wanted to run right out and show Ranger, but there was no way I was going to push our luck.

"Are you sure? Most brides want to at least try on a couple of more dressed just to be sure." Justine asked me

"I'm sure. This is it and nothing else will compare to this dress." I continued to look at myself as I turned from side to side. Then I played with my hair. Holding it up and trying it different ways.

"Perfect." Mari repeated

"Almost. We need to take it in just a bit by the back and chest. We may need to shorten it just an inch so she won't trip on it." Justine noticed.

"That's good, because I am clumsy." I laughed as she got out a measuring tape and took notes.

"What about a veil?" Justine asked. "Other accessories?"

"Well, Stephanie if you don't mind I was hoping to lend you my veil. All of my daughters have worn it." she said softly

"Oh my God! Really?" I was so shocked

"Yes. If you want to. I don't want you to feel any pressure." she explained "I will understand if you already have something else in mind."

"Are you kidding me? I would love to." I stepped toward her and gave her a big hug

"You haven't even seen it yet." she pulled me back with a smile

"I don't need to." I told her as I hugged her again.

Justine left us to write up all of the measurements and Mari helped me get my sun dress back on. As soon as she was done I practically skipped out to where Ranger was waiting and jumped into his arms "It's perfect!"

"So happy Babe." he hugged me to him

Mari came out of the dressing area. She had on a huge smile as she wiped her eyes. "That good?" he asked her

"That good." she nodded to him

"Now, we just have to fill this all out." Justine came out with some papers.

"We'll take it with us today." Ranger told her as he reached for his wallet

"It still has to be fitted." Justine looked up at him confused.

"We have our own seamstress, and I know my fiancee won't want that dress out of her sight." he smiled.

"Okay." she shrugged. "I'll go get it and box it up for you so it will remain a secret." she winked at me before disappearing.

"Ranger?" Mari asked

"I don't want to make a second trip here and I don't want to risk them messing up this dress." he was very controlled. "I can see how much it means to you."

He paid for the dress and was careful not to let me see the bill. We walked out of the store with Justine and she locked the door. "Thank you again for coming in early for us." Ranger told her as he shook her hand. I was sure I noticed him sliding her some extra cash.

"No problem. I still have time for lunch before I have to come back and open up." she smiled at him "That was one of the easiest appointments I have ever had. You were all so pleasant and knew exactly what you wanted."

The Cayenne pulled up and the man got out and walked around to Ranger. "Any problems?" Ranger asked him

"No Sir. Didn't leave my sight and checked it every ten minutes with mirrors for devices placed underneath." he spoke quietly as I leaned closer to listen.

Ranger nodded to him as he handed him the box. "Put this in the trunk."

"Got it." the guy took the box and headed for the back of the car as Ranger held the door open for his mother and then for me.

Ranger walked around to the back of the car and spoke again to the guy who was helping. When he climbed into the driver's seat I turned to him. "Everything okay? Seems a bit extreme when we are four or five hours from Boston."

This time Mari spoke up. "Let him be careful Stephanie. You are very important t us all."

"Okay." I said softly as we pulled away from the curb. When we got to the first stop sign Justine was crossing the street in front of us and waved. Suddenly we heard a loud explosion. I looked up at Justine and she was staring at us in horror. I looked at Ranger and he was looking into the rear view mirror. I turned around to look at Mari and then I saw it through the back window. The dress store was on fire. There was smoke pouring into the street. Right at that moment I was so grateful all of us had gotten out, including Justine. She didn't deserve to be caught up in any of this.

Ranger turned and drove quickly as he navigated the city streets. None of us said a word. My mind was racing. Did this mean she was in New York now? So close to us now. What if we had still been in there? I would be responsible for Ranger's death and his mother's.

"Don't talk like that. You are not responsible." Mari leaned forward and grabbed my shoulder

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." I sighed

Ranger hit the speaker button and we heard ringing and then Tank answered. "Yo."

"The dress store just blew up. I am about to go through the tunnel back to Jersey. I'm dropping off my mother and then headed back to Rangeman. Briefing in two hours and lock down immediately." Ranger spoke "Send a team to the store and see if they can gather any info."

"Understood." Tank told him before disconnecting

"Now what?" I asked him as I turned to look at him

He didn't answer, he was already in the zone. I turned to look at Mari and she forced a smile as she leaned forward and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Let him think and we will figure this out."

We all rode in silence to the Manoso house in Newark. We pulled up to the curb and Ranger walked around to open doors. He took my hand and didn't let go. We went in to say hello to his father and drop off his mother. We didn't talk about the dress shop, instead Mari told her husband about our fun day around the Burg. As we sat at the table drinking coffee Ranger kept my hand in his and barely spoke. When I glanced at his face he was looking straight ahead but had me in the corner of his eye. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and Ranger walked me to the door. I went in and looked at the window. I was sizing it up thinking about running away to keep them all safe. The problem is I usually run to Rangeman. Before I sat down on the toilet. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" I answered

"Babe, don't jump out the window. I'm tired and not in the mood for a chase." he told me through the door.

"Okay." I answered him as I began to wash my hands. When I opened the door he pulled me into a hug and kissed the side of my head. He took my hand again and led me back into the kitchen where we said our goodbyes.

When Mari hugged me she whispered in my ear. "Please be understanding of him, his biggest fear is losing you." I nodded as I pulled away "Call me if you need someone to talk to. I am always here for you." she assured me

"Thank you." I told her as I gave her one more quick hug

Ranger led me back to the car. He looked around as we walked down the sidewalk and I saw the two Black SUV's that were escorting us. One at each end of the block. He opened up my door and I climbed in as I allowed him to fasten my seat belt. He started the car and looked over at me. "Babe" was all he said before he pulled away from the curb. We drove in silence back to Rangeman. I didn't know what to say to him. When we arrived on the fourth floor we went immediately to the biggest meeting room.

I froze after he pulled me through the door. The room was filled with his men, computers, maps on the wall. I now knew what they meant by war room. I hadn't been down here in at least a week and everything in this room was new to me. Hector was busy on a computer. Hal and Cal were studying two different maps on the wall and Lester was pouring through pictures in front of him. He pulled me to a seat and I sat down, but he kept standing. "We have nothing yet." Tank walked over to him as Ranger nodded.

"Gentleman." Ranger began as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Stephanie is not to leave the building without me. I don't care what she says or who she asks. Issue the order to everyone. There will be no visitors unless I approve them and all visitors will be checked for wires and weapons. All visitors including family. All movements will be in two man teams as always."

"Ranger." I glared at him

"Babe" he said looking at me. This was a Babe that said not now and don't talk so I said nothing more.

"Allowing her to go anywhere without me is grounds for immediate dismissal. Finding Jeanne Ellen is the top priority. Everyone in this room is on that task and nothing else The extra men we have brought in will take over control room duty." he finished as everyone nodded but no one spoke.

He came over to me, pulled out my chair and gave me his hand. He pulled me to my feet and lead me to the door. "Send Bobby up and deliver the box in my trunk to Ella." he told Tank as we headed out the door.

We boarded the elevator in silence and went into the apartment. He led me to the couch and when we sat down he pulled me to him. "Babe" he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe we should just put everything on hold." I told him as he pulled me back to face him. "I am not saying to cancel the wedding, just to put it on hold until this is over."

"No." were his only words.

"But Ranger..."

"No" he said again before Bobby came in

"Check her out." he told Bobby as he pulled out his phone and left the room.

"Your face looks great Steph." Bobby smiled at me

"Thanks." I told him as I forced a smile.

"Now let me get a look at that arm." he said as he pulled it out of the sling. He unwrapped it and moved his hand up and down asking me where it hurt. I winced a couple of times but it was much better. He brought his hand up to my neck and felt all around. "How's your neck?"

"Better" I told him

"How are your thighs?" he asked me

"No more bruises at all." I assured him

"I'm proud of you for taking it easy and not chasing any skips. Though I will admit your one day out was probably not the smartest thing in the world." he turned his head slightly. "Lucky for you there was no further damage."

"Sorry." I told him but I was smiling when I said it and he shook his head.

Ranger walked back into the room and looked at Bobby. "Everything is healing well. Keep it elevated whenever she is not in the sling and ice when needed. I think next week we can get rid of the sling and just give her a brace for a few days." he told him

Ranger nodded as Bobby re-wrapped my arm and placed it on one of the couch pillows. He rose from his knees and looked at me. "Keep taking care of it." he warned

"Thanks" I smiled at him before he left the room.

When the door closed I looked at Ranger and he came and sat beside me. "Talk to me." I pleaded

"What do you want me to say?" he asked as he released a deep breath. He sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees before allowing his head to fall into is hands.

"What is going on in your head? How do you expect to run a company if you are babysitting me every day? You are in danger every time you are around me." I put my hand on the back of his head "How can we have a wedding when she is out there? What about planning? I still have to taste wedding cakes." I babbled

"I am thinking that I won't allow her to ruin our day." he said before he looked up "I am thinking I want to marry you. I am thinking we have waited too long and I don't want to wait any longer to marry you." he took a deep breath "I am thinking I want to kill her."

We were both silent for a moment as I reached for his hand. "I don't want you to risk your life." I finally got out.

He breathed out a sigh but said nothing.

"Ranger I won't let you put yourself or anyone else at risk." I told him

He took a deep breath and turned his body more so his eyes were looking directly into mine. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course." I rolled my eyes

"Do you want me hurt or in pain?" he asked

"No, of course not." I told him

"Don't pull a Stephanie." his mouth set in a hard line

"What?" I was confused "What's that supposed to mean?" I sat back into the couch as I felt my anger slowly rising up.

"Don't play the martyr. Don't run away thinking you are helping. Don't fight me on this." his jaw clenched

"But..." I began

He shook his head. "You won't help anything. You will hurt everyone. The guys would drop everything to look for you. My family would be out combing the streets and I..." he trailed off

I heaved out a big sigh. "Okay, but you can't lock me up in here."

"I won't." he promised

"I am just worried about this whole not leaving my side thing. It puts you in greater danger." I admitted

"Any trips I make away from Rangeman I will have you at my side. The only danger to me is losing you." he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I just don't know how to Function." I told him

"Huh?" he asked

"Like I don't know how to do anything. I hate living in fear." I leaned against his shoulder. " I am doubting everything."

"Are you doubting us?" he asked almost in a whisper

"Never." I told him confidently.

"You are safe in here." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We are together and I will make sure no one tears us apart." he rubbed my shoulder.

"Is Morelli still in the hospital?" I asked him as I turned to face him

"What made you think of him?" he asked me

"Well..." I began

"Go ahead Steph." he encouraged

"I'm afraid of him." I sighed "I never imagined I would say that."

"He was released this morning." he said as he pulled back from me "I don't want you to fear anyone. I wish I could protect you from everyone."

"I don't have any plans on seeing him or talking to him. I was just worried that there is another psycho out there." I explained

"We have so many trackers on him. He can't do anything without us knowing" he smiled. "We even have one in his cast."

"How did you manage that?" I smiled

"Babe." he winked at me.

The rest of the day we relaxed and were finally eating dinner together when his phone rang. He looked down at it but didn't answer right away. "Who is it?" I asked

"It's a number I don't know." Ranger pulled his eyebrows together

"Answer it!" I demanded

"Yo." he finally answered. He didn't say anything else and he wore no expression. He was listening and I was staring at him just waiting for something. It was weird to hear no conversation on his end. Then something changed in his eyes. I saw the anger before he spoke. "You will never take her place in my heart." he began "Even then!" he said before releasing a big sigh

He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. He dropped it on the table and looked at me for a second before suddenly throwing his plate against the wall. "FUCK!"

"What? what is it?" I asked as I got to my feet

He put his hand up to me and pressed a number on his phone. "Where the hell is Cal?" he asked "What do you mean you don't know?" he paused again "Why isn't he with Hal?" He released a deep breath "Find his vehicle and I will be right there."

"Ranger?" I asked as he ended the call.

He said nothing. He just simply grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. He didn't go to the elevator, he went for the staircase and pulled me behind him. I said nothing, I was afraid to do anything. I was out of breath and worried I would miss a step and fall but he had a tight grip on me. I had gathered that was Jeanne Ellen on the phone but I couldn't put together anything else. What did this have to do with Cal? Why the hell am I so out of breath from three flights of stairs?

He pulled me down the hall and into the war room. He nearly shoved me down into a seat. "Where is Cal's vehicle?"

"It's off the grid." Tank said quietly

"Why the hell is he alone?" Ranger asked

"He was in his personal car." Hal explained "He wasn't out on a job. He was picking up his mom's prescriptions, he took a long break to do it."

"Fine! I don't care why or how just find him now!" he bellowed "Lester and Bobby go check his mom's house and the immediate area. Hector forget the computer right now and go with Hal. Retrace from here to the pharmacy."

All of the men left the room and it was only Tank who stayed behind. He walked over an closed the door before turning to Ranger "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"That bitch called me. She said she was going to get what she needed from her new friend Cal." I gasped and then instantly covered my mouth. Ranger sat down and put his head into his hands, he didn't look at me.

"Okay, he hasn't been gone long and we know the area." Tank spoke calmly "Anything else?"

He looked up at Tank "She would take Cal's place on the team. Your place as my number two and Steph's place in my heart." he sighed

"Okay." Tank's face finally showed some emotion and it was anger "How about a trace on the phone?"

"She's too smart for that. It had to be a burner and she didn't stay on very long at all. You know she knows how to play this. I just don't want to see Cal suffer from one of her favorite techniques." Ranger stood and walked to the map

"She's here now Boss. She's in our backyard. You need to start making decisions." Tank warned him

"They're made." he turned back to Tank "No man is to leave the building for personal or private business without their partner and that's not up for debate."

"But Tank's your partner." I interjected and they both turned to me as if they just realized I was there

"We'll be a team of three." Tank winked at me

"Where is Morelli?" Ranger asked

Tank leaned over one of the computers, typed something quickly and then stood back. He gave a smile "He's at therapy."

Ranger looked confused "At this time in the evening?"

"Therapy for his boys." Tank rolled his eyes.

"At Joyce's again?" Ranger rolled his eyes.

"That's where his cast is." Tank told him

I internally rolled my eyes. I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be. At first I was mildly repulsed and then I found myself smiling. "What?" Tank asked me

"Just thinking they deserve each other." I told him as both he and Ranger gave a small grin.

"Okay so we know he's not in on this particular problem. I still want you to send Ram and Raphael over to her neighborhood to keep an eye on things." Ranger told Tank as he picked up his phone.

Ranger was pacing. Looking at the map and stopping occasionally to glance at the computer screens. I knew this was not a time for my curiosity and not a time to show how upset I was. I didn't want either man to focus on anything besides finding Cal. Damn it, where was he and what had she done with him. I couldn't live with myself if she killed him. I can't imagine life without him. He is my movie buddy, my shoulder to cry on and one of my best friends. I would never say it out loud but I kept thinking why him? Why not one of the many new faces around? Of course I wouldn't wish harm to any of the guys, but Cal?

"Check in with each team. I need updates now." Ranger told Tank as he continued to walk the floor.

We all waited as Tank made his calls. It seemed to take forever as he spoke to each group. My arm was bothering me but I didn't want to leave to go and get my pills.I blew out a deep breath as I waited for his update.

"Nothing yet. I need to go and get the Boston guys comfortable so we can send the rest of our teams out." Tank told Ranger

"We have eight teams right now, set it up..." Ranger began

"I got it boss. We will do usual emergency hours twelve on twelve off. There will always be four teams available. Boston has control room." he told Ranger

"You sending Manny and Binkie to the..." Ranger began

"I already have them on the way to the airport to check around." Tank reassured him. "I got this. Just stay here and wait for word."

"Thanks." he told his friend

Once Tank left the room I stood up and went to Ranger. He was looking at the map still and I wrapped my arms around him from behind. He rubbed my arms before turning around and taking me in his arms. He held me tight but we said no words. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "This is not your fault." I whispered against his chest.

He pulled back slightly. "It's not yours either. It's her. She's so sick and deranged. But I am responsible for my men. I will not let up until we find him and if we find him with her." he stopped and shook his head

Tank came back in. "We might have a lead. There's a gun shop not far from Cal's mom's house and they sold to a woman fitting Jeanne Elle's description at 1pm."

"She called me at 7:15." Ranger told him "When did Cal leave?"

"2:00pm" Tank answered

"We're going on six hours now." Ranger sighed

"We'll find him." Tank nodded

"Let's go. I want to take a run around the Burg." Ranger told him.

"Who do you want to watch Steph?" he asked

"She stays with us. Jeanne Ellen may have Cal's key fob." Ranger told him

"I will get Hector and Hal back here to reprogram the fobs and send Alex and Junior to replace them." Tank said as he walked out the door.

"Are you up to this?" he asked me as he took my hand

"Yes. We need to find Cal." I nodded

He kept a hold of my hand and pulled me to the elevator. Tank was waiting for us in the garage. He was standing by one of the SUV's and held the passenger door opened for me but I jumped in the back. Ranger got in and started it as Tank finally jumped in. "You okay?" he asked me

"Yes, your minds need to be focused. Don't worry about me. I am just here for the ride." I confirmed

Neither one of them spoke as Ranger drove through the streets. I was watching out the window waiting to catch someone or something that would bring us closer to Cal. A call came in and Ranger hit the speaker button. "It's Ram, Morelli is on the move."

"Stay with him." Tank instructed

"Won't he notice?" I asked

"Babe" was all he said and I knew how well his men were trained.

"Can you drive by the gun store?" I asked Ranger

"Spidey-sense?" he asked

"Maybe." I answered "I just can't stop thinking about her coming here. A gun doesn't go alone with any of her typical methods. . At least the ones you described to me."

Ranger pulled up in front of the store and we stopped for a minute. I looked around and then saw it. "Let's get out here, I need to check something." I told them

Tank got out first and stood in front of my door until Ranger came around. I got out and they put me in between them as we crossed the street arms nearly touching. "Where exactly are we going?" Tank asked

"I want to ask in here if they have seen her. Do either one of you have a picture?" I asked

"On my phone." Tank nodded as he grabbed the door and I walked into the pet store with Ranger behind me.

I stayed with them as Tank went to the counter. He asked the boy working behind the counter and showed him the picture. The boy looked like he was barely sixteen. He had red hair freckles and a squeaky voice. He looked terrified of Tank. "Yes sir. I saw her today Sir. She was here a little after noon sir. She bought a Ball Python sir." he told us nervously

"A what?" I asked

"A snake. He was a good size and she seemed really happy with him." the boy smiled at me and then looked back to Tank nervously.

"I need her receipt." he told the kid

"Yes Sir. Are you the police?" he asked

"We're better than the police." Ranger told him as he stayed behind me.

The boy's eyes got wide as he looked at Ranger "Yes Sir."

"What name is she using?" Ranger asked when we were all back in the truck.

"That freaking Jeanne Manoso again." he shook his head

Ranger slammed his fist against the steering wheel. "You know what this means?" he dropped his head to the steering wheel

"We know nothing for sure." Tank told him

"Why a snake?" I asked

"To drive the rats crazy. To make them try harder to fight their way out." Tank said quietly

"Wait, what? That rat stuff? So she bought rats there too?" I was confused

"No, they are too clean at a pet store." Ranger spoke next before we all sat in silence.

I held my breath as much as I could so they wouldn't realize I was crying. All I could picture was Cal dead and covered in rat bites. What the hell was she torturing him for? What information did she want from him? She could have just taken his key fob and she would have had full access to Rangeman. "Now where?" Tank asked

Ranger turned to look at me. "I have nothing." I told him as he reached back and patted my leg.

"Get me Morelli's location." Ranger told Tank as he pulled away from the curb.

"Raphael says he is at his house." Tank explained

We pulled up in front of his house and the living room light was on along with the glow of the television. "What are we hoping to find out?" Tank asked Ranger

"I feel like he knows something." he told him as he took a deep breath. Ranger got out of the SUV before I could stop him and Tank locked all of the doors.

"What the hell Tank? What happened to always having a partner? Go with him!"

"No, this is what he wants. If she's in there she wants him remember? She wants to kill you not him." he told me

"But he said I was to stay with him by his side." I whined as tears slowly fell down my face.

"That' because if something happens to you he doesn't want to have to blame anyone but himself." Tank shook his head "He doesn't want to wonder how things could have happened differently for you to stay alive. He knows he will hold it against whoever is with you."

"But he just left me with you." I was confused

Tank took a deep breath. "I am willing to give my life for you and he knows that."

"Come on!" I was angry now. "That's screwed up! Don't say that." I spouted

He whipped around to look at me. "We are all in this together. You are like one of the men and we all understood when we took the Rangeman jobs that we put our life on the line for each other. "

"I'm not one of the men." I argued

"If she walked up right now and said I will give you Cal if you come with me. What would you do?" he asked

"I would go with her of course. I would try to figure out a way to get free or hope you guys would save me." I shrugged "But I would go with her."

"And that's brotherhood or in your case sisterhood. We never had a girl on the team." the corners of his mouth turned up a bit

"Jeanne Ellen?" I asked

He blew out a quick sigh almost like a laugh. "No way in hell. Ranger and I worked with her a couple of times but that's it."

"She got you shot." I nodded

"He told you a lot. That's not easy." he spoke quietly

"It's been 4 minutes. Can we go in?" I asked

"He gets eight before we go in, that's the procedure." Tank explained.

I heard a noise and looked up to see Ranger coming out the door. He appeared to have a slight smile on his face as he finally hopped back in to the truck.  
"What did you find out?" Ranger asked

"She called him this morning. He told her about his broken arm. She told him she would get back to him." Ranger said as he started the car

"That's it?" I asked

"Well exactly she called and asked for his help. When he explained he had the broken arm she said she needed a whole man to help and not a broken one. She old him sh would be in called him from a burner phone or he deleted her number because his phone had nothing." he spoke as he drove down another street

"He gave you a lot of information." I told him

"Well he needs a new cast." Ranger said with a smirk

"How? Ohhh" it dawned on me

"Pity?" he asked me

"None" I answered him quickly

Tank's phone rang. "Yo" he answered

"Keep going"

"Where?"

"When?"

"Be there in ten, wait for us."

"What's up?" Ranger asked

"I texted everyone her name after we left the pet shop. Hector found the name at a car rental agency. He had to convince the guy at the desk but he got the car info. He was about to send it out when they spotted the car. It's parked outside of storage company off of Whitehorse." Tank finally explained his conversation.

"Going on seven hours now." Ranger spoke quietly as he accelerated to a dangerous speed on the crowded streets. I laid back and closed my eyes so I wouldn't say a word and he could just focus.

We pulled up outside and so did three other teams. Again Tank stood in front of my door until Ranger got out."What's the situation?" Ranger asked Hector

Ram immediately moved behind me with his partner Raphael. "I got into the office and found the storage unit she rented. It's 1282 We have bolt cutters."

"Let's move." Ranger said as they cut the bolt on the main gate. Everyone jumped into their vehicles and we drove through the gate. When Ranger spotted the building that read 1200 he pulled over next to it and everyone got out. Tank led the way with me in between him and Ranger. He suddenly held up his fist and I nearly crashed into him.

"Business as usual. Lester and Bobby you go around the back and make a circle back to us. Manny and Binkie you cover this side of the building but when you see Lester and Bobby hit the corner you circle the back next." The men nodded and started to get into position. Pulling out their guns and making sure everything was ready to go. "Hector and Hal you stay with us and Ram and Raphael you have my six." Ranger finished

We walked slowly towards the unit. Ranger led the way with Tank behind him and in front of me. Hector was on one side of me while Hal was on the other. I turned around slightly to see Ram directly behind me and Raphael walking slightly sideways behind him as he watched behind us. I felt this was a little extreme, but I was also glad to feel like we had a bigger and stronger force. Hal passed the bolt cutters forward. Ranger leaned down and slowly and quietly as possible cut through the lock. He turned back and gave a nod as all men had their guns drawn and focused on the unit.

Tank grabbed me and pulled me to the side and Ram and Raphael stayed with us as the others stayed with Ranger. He threw up the door and there was nothing. It was dark and empty. No one moved and no one dropped their guns. Ranger turned his head slightly as if he was listening for something and then waved our group ahead. We walked to the back of the room and that's when I saw him. Cal was laying on a table with his arms and legs strapped down. I tried to run to him but Tank grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I looked up and tried to see his face. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving and I couldn't see if he was breathing when I looked at his chest. Because on his chest was some kind of glass or plastic box with a strap holding it against him.

As our group stepped forward I gasped. Inside the box was the snake and what appeared to be four rats. Ranger, Hal and Hector raced forward and Tank moved in front of me. I didn't even try to look around him.

"Bobby we need you now." Ram said into his cell phone.

"Ram and Raphael got get a truck and drive it right in here.

Tank pulled me tighter to his side and I buried my face against him. I felt Ram and Raphael move even closer to me. I couldn't resist and had to look up. Ranger was carefully sliding a flat piece of glass under the bottom of the box. As soon as that was done they pulled off the strap. Ranger gently set down the box as Hal began untying Cal. I pulled against Tank and he let me go. I ran over to Cal and put my hand to his face. "Cal." He didn't move, didn't answer. I finally looked at his chest. It was covered with blood and I could see bite marks and scratch marks all over him.


	31. Chapter 31- The Game

***WARNING- another dark chapter- life isn't all sunshine and roses but I promise this story won't remain so dark- Please keep sending the reviews as they keep pushing me forward  
***************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 31- The Game

Ranger pulled me away from Cal and Tank stepped up to his face. He gave him some light slaps and Cal gave out a loud moan. He turned his head from side to side and reached his hands to his chest and moaned again. "Hang in there." Tank told his friend. "We're here."

I pulled away from Ranger and he let me go back to Cal. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me. "I didn't tell her anything." he smiled up at me

"Hush!" I told him. "I don't care. It doesn't matter."

There was a noise behind us and everyone pulled out their guns. "Easy." Bobby told them as he stepped forward with Lester beside him

He pushed through everyone and made it straight to Cal. He set his bag down on the floor and started looking him over. I kept Cal's hand in mine. Bobby took different items out of his bag and checked Cal's blood pressure and temperature. I was trying to keep control of my breathing. I was trying to focus on his face and not pay attention to what Bobby was doing.

"Good thing Hector called me. We need to get him back to Rangeman now. He's got a fever and I need to run some blood tests and watch for other symptoms. I can't clean him up here, I need to take him where it's more sanitary." Bobby told the guys before he noticed the box on the ground. "Bring that, I need to check the rats."

Several of the guys stepped forward and lifted Cal up to carry him to the back of the truck that was waiting inside. I followed along and moved inside with him. I laid his head on my lap and looked up to see Ranger at the door."Don't even try to argue. If you want me to stay by your side, get in and drive us to Rangeman." I told him as my bottom lip quivered. He simply nodded and closed the door.

We drove back in silence with Tank in the passenger seat. I looked down at Cal's face and rubbed his cheek. His face was hot and he was turning his head back and forth as if he was in the middle of a nightmare. He gave out the occasional moan and I noticed one of my tears fell down onto his cheek. "It's okay now. You're safe now. Don't worry." I spoke to him softly

I looked down at his chest and was instantly nauseous. "Tank, give me your shirt." I demanded

He took it off without question and handed it back to me. I laid it over Cal's chest. Bobby was in such a hurry for us to get him back that he had left his chest uncovered. I was petrified for him and I was furious with Jeanne Ellen and what the hell did Cal mean when he said I didn't tell her anything? What did she even ask him? I shook my head trying not to imagine the hell he must have gone through. It was my fault and I knew that.

I looked up and realized that we were in the garage. Hector and Hal were already there waiting with a gurney. We pulled up beside it and Hal immediately opened the door and the two men started pulling him out of the seat while I scooted along holding his head. We got him carefully onto the gurney and all followed quickly as Hal and Hector pushed it to the elevator. We went straight to Bobby's office.

They transferred Cal to the bed and I grabbed his hand and stayed beside him. Cal rolled over and his cheeks filled a I watched his face jet forward. "Garbage can" I yelled as Hector placed it in my hand. I got it under Cal just in time for him to throw up. I hate when anyone pukes around me. It makes me want to follow right along with them. "Cold cloth." I demanded. I was proud of myself for remaining composed and keeping control over my own nausea. I knew this was only about Cal and taking care of him.

Hal handed me a cold cloth and I put it on the back of Cal's neck as he threw up again. Finally Bobby came through the door. "How long has he been puking?" he asked

"Just in the last couple of minutes." I told him

He pulled the shirt from Cal's chest and started cleaning and examining him as I rolled Cal's head back onto the bed and set down the trash can. "My head." Cal complained keeping his eyes shut.

"I need everyone out. I need to clean and stitch him up. I have to check his blood and the rat's blood. Get the snake out so he won't eat anymore."

"I don't want to leave." I told Bobby

He was inserting a needle into Cal's arm and getting an IV ready. "I need just a few minutes and I promise I will let you back in." he looked up at me

Ranger was at my side and he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me away. We all went into the hallway and sat down in the chairs. "Who has the rats?" Tank asked Hal

"Ram and Raphael." he answered

"Call and tell them Bobby's orders." He told Hal as he got up and opened his phone stepping away from us. "And someone get me a shirt."

Ranger grabbed my hand and I leaned against him and allowed myself to finally let go of what I was holding in. My body was shaking as I tried to hold in my sobs. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I turned into his chest allowing the fabric of his shirt to muffle my sobs. He rubbed my back and I stayed against him. "How?" I muttered "Why?"

"shhh" was all he said to me as I sobbed against him. Then he took a deep breath. "He will be okay. I will find her, I promise." he pulled me in closer

"She is freaking sick." I told him

"Babe" he agreed

Bobby opened the door and waved us in. I immediately went over to Cal and grabbed his hand. His body felt hot. Ranger spoke first. "What's happening?"

"I think he has Rat Bite Fever." Bobby told us

"Is that real? It sounds made up." I snapped my head to look at him.

"It's real, though the symptoms should show more over the next three days. We should expect him to keep having a fever on and off. We will look for rashes and see if he keeps getting nauseous." he told us

"Is there a cure? Is it fatal? Is there treatment?" I asked him in fast succession.

"Intravenous Penicillin. I have already started it. It's only fatal if not treated. He is unconscious from the shock and pain. Basically his body has shut down. It will be at least a week till he starts acting like himself." Bobby blew out a sigh "That is unless I find something else in the rats after I test their blood. Also waiting for Cal's test to come back from the lab. I put a rush on them. He is also dehydrated and malnourished so I have some more fluids going in to handle that."

"Do we leave him here or take him to his room?" I asked

"Here for tonight." he told me

"Ranger go get me a more comfortable chair." I told him as I stood up from the metal folding chair.

He didn't say anything but he left the room and soon came back with one of the plush chairs from his office. I sat down and he rubbed one of my shoulders. "It's not your fault." he whispered

"I don't want to hear any of that right now. This is about Cal and making sure he gets better quickly. Don't placate me." I told him quietly

"Do you plan on staying here all night?" he asked me

"Wasn't he always there for me? How many movies did he watch with me?" I turned to look at his face. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay, I will get a pillow for your arm and a blanket. I will need a chair too." he patted my shoulder before he left the room.

I saw her smiling face as she put me in the trunk. I felt the car move and I was helpless. Then my mind flashed to Cal in the storage unit. I saw the rats biting and scratching. I saw his face as he suffered. She stood above him smiling. She asked him questions but he wouldn't answer. She put the snake in and the rats got worse. They were frantic trying to escape..Cal moaned out as they scratched harder and bit deeper.

"Babe." I felt Ranger shake my shoulder

My eyes flashed open and I saw Cal's face. I reached out and rubbed his cheek. Ranger rubbed the back of my neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I dismissed him as tears rolled down my face.

"You're not fine." he spoke softly

"I can't think about that." I explained as I sat back in the chair but kept Cal's hand in mine.

Ranger leaned in closer and I laid against his shoulder and cried softly. "No more nightmares. I am going to get her." he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going to kill her." I spoke softly against his chest

He said nothing. He rubbed my arm and kept me against him. I woke up with a start as I heard Cal give out a moan. I reached for his hand that had fallen from mine during the night. Bobby was standing over his chest cleaning his wounds and changing the bandages. I jumped to my feet and leaned closer into him. His eyes looked up at me and reached down to rub his face. I felt my neck tingle and I knew Ranger was in the room. I suddenly felt his arm on my shoulder. "How are you?" He asked Cal

"I'm okay." he spoke with a weak voice.

"I am just so glad you are here with us. I was so worried about you." I spoke to Cal as I continued to rub his cheek with the back of my hand.

"I'm fine." he told me as I fell back into the chair. I kept his hand in mine.

"Can you talk or do you want to wait?" Ranger asked him as Cal nodded

"What did she want to know?" Ranger asked as Tank stepped into the room.

"She wanted to know when the wedding was, where it was." He spoke slowly with a gravely voice.

"Anything else?" Tank asked

"She wanted to know if Steph still loved Morelli. She wanted to know when Stephanie went out alone." he took in a deep breath "She asked about our key fobs and who had them. She asked about your apartment and who had access. She wanted to know when Stephanie went to her family's house for dinner." he stopped and took a deep breath

"It's okay, relax." I told him.

"No. Let me finish while I still remember. She asked if Stephanie was pregnant." he spoke softly

"Something you're not telling me?" Ranger smiled

"No that I know of." I grinned

"She wanted to know if Stephanie had any favorite Rangemen.I can't remember the rest." he sighed

"It's okay." I told him as I forced a smile and gave his hand a squeeze "You're my favorite." I whispered

He turned his head to look at me "I didn't tell her anything. I just kept telling her I didn't know. I didn't tell her anything."

"I know you didn't. I'm just so very sorry."

"Not your fault." he assured me

"It is because you are one of my favorites." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. As I pulled back to look at him he was forcing a grin.

"You are my favorite Rangeman girl." he gave out a slight chuckle

"Thanks." I laughed "I'm the only Rangeman girl."

"He can go to his room now so he can be more comfortable." Bobby told us "I will keep the IV going and we will see if there are any more issues. The rats are clean and so is his blood.

"That's great news." I told Cal.

"Clean rats." Cal repeated as he slightly shook his head.

Once we got him settled in his room I asked Ranger to stay with him while I ran up to the apartment but he refused. He had Tank stay and came with me. "We are in Rangeman you know?" I asked as we rode the elevator.

"I said you would not be away from me." he told me as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me tightly against him. I pulled away and stepped back. "What's wrong Babe?"

Tears filled my eyes and I leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down into a squatting position as tears rocked my body. My breathing was caught in my throat. I kept taking in air sounding like I was hiccuping. He leaned down and touched my shoulder, but I pushed him away.

"Babe." he was squatting down looking at me.

"How the hell did this happen? What are we going to do? Is she going to torture everyone I care about?" I kept babbling fast. "I don't want to get married. I don't want to be here. When Cal is better just let me go. Let her have me and be done with all of this."

"Stephanie, do you think anyone wants that? Don't you think any of the guys would give their life for you? Why in the world should we let her ruin our lives and our future?" he pulled me to my feet and out of the elevator when we hit the seventh floor.

"Can you understand how I feel? CAL! FUCKING CAL! Imagine what he went through. I would gladly trade myself to save him the pain and the fear." I was standing in the living room swinging my Italian hands around.

He grabbed my hands and held them in his. "Calm down! He doesn't need to see you like this and no one wants to hear these things from you. I love you and you can tell me anything. Don't take that shit out of this apartment Steph."

I looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I am not going to tell you that your feelings are wrong because that's how you feel. BUT, you are in pure panic and hysterics right now. We will get married, we will move forward. She will never get her what she wants. Cal will recover and he would never allow you to trade places. He is very loyal to you and you to him. That's why you are upset. I respect how you feel but they are not the facts." He looked into my eyes and then pulled me against his chest. "It's going to be okay." he repeated as he rubbed my back.

I let him hold me in his arms for a while. I felt his comfort and love all throughout my body. I needed him and I was okay with that. For so long I wanted to be a strong independent woman, I didn't want to need anything. But I needed him, he made me a better person. He made me feel loved and he believed in me. He was a huge part of my life. I knew I could make it alone but I no longer wanted to. I finlly pulled myself together. I showered and changed with no more tears. We returned to Cal's room with our hands full. He looked over as we walked in. "Movies are here." I smiled at him

"I want popcorn to go with them." Cal returned my smile.

Over the next four days I sat through movie after movie. We ate lots of popcorn and did lots of laughing and crying with our movies. I even talked Lester and Bobby into getting us all of the movie candy we wanted. A few times Cal woke up with nightmares. He was swinging at his chest trying to knock off the rats. I would whisper to him and wait for him to wake before I reached out for his hand to console him. I had my nightmares too and of course Ranger was there to comfort me. He slept in a chair beside me and only left to work during the day when Cal and I watched our movies. We had a meeting in the war room in less than an hour and we were trying to finish up Adventures in Babysitting when Bobby knocked on the door. He came in and checked over Cal over.

"You have the rashes to prove that you have RBF. The Penicillin will contain it and prevent it from attacking your organs. All we do now is let it run it's course." he explained.

"I am ready to get back to duty." Cal told him as he stood up and stretched his legs

"Light duty." Bobby told him "As in you don't leave the building and you do desk work."

"Yeah yeah." Cal rolled his eyes.

When we walked into the war room most of the crew were sitting and waiting for the meeting to begin. We sat down next to each other and finally Tank walked in followed by Ranger. "Still no sightings?" he asked

"Nothing." Hal breathed out a long sigh.

"She's in the wind?" Cal asked

"Yes, we haven't seen or heard from her since she called about you." Ranger admitted

"I should have given her false info, something that would help us catch her." Cal shook his head

"Stronger men have failed her interrogation when she has someone in that position." Tank told him "She was an expert at torture, she is so good because she is so cold-hearted." Tank explained.

"I just couldn't concentrate." Cal admitted "I wish I had come up with something that would have helped us."

I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and I smiled at him. "Let's focus on what we have. One ID at the gun shop, one at the pet store and that's it." Ram spoke up first

"Boston?" Ranger asked.

"Nothing." Hector answered

"Miami?" he continued

"Nothing." Lester added

"She's not done." I spoke as they all turned to me.

"What?" Hal asked

"She is not done. She won't quit. I feel it. I just don't want anyone else to get hurt." I sighed

"We won't give up." Tank reassured me. "Our number one mission right now is finding her and making her pay."

Ranger spoke next. "NO ONE and I mean NO ONE will leave this building without a partner. Even if you are just going to pick up a pizza you will have someone with you. This is not up for debate."

I looked around and everyone nodded. I jumped when I heard Ranger's phone. He looked at it and held up his hand for everyone to be quiet. I stared at him intently as he answered "Yo"

"Yes, I saw you still have your talents." he rolled his eyes.

"Are you nearby? Maybe we can talk?" he suggested

"NO! I don't think that's a good idea." he sounded angry

"Don't you think you have done enough?" he asked

There was a long pause while he listened. "Only on speaker." he growled

"Then it won't happen." he spoke firmly

"What the hell does that mean?" there was a moment of silence and then he sighed

"Hold on." he took the phone away from his ear and placed it against his chest.

He looked over at me and dropped his shoulders as if he were defeated."Will you talk to her Babe?"

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed

"You need to talk to her. She said to tell you target practice and you would understand." his expression dulled

I held out my hand "Give it to me." I stood up and found myself slowly beginning to pace.

"Yes?" I asked as I pulled the phone to my ear.

"Long time no talk." Jeanne Ellen spoke cheerfully

"Yeah the last time was before you put me in my own trunk." I reminded her

"I know now that was a bad decision. I should have spent more time with you first. By the way, how's Cal?" I could hear the smile in her voice

"Don't even say his freaking name, you aren't half the person he is. Don't ever speak his name." I spoke with fury as all of the men continued to watch me.

"Oh! I knew you would be upset. It was easy for me to see he was one of your favorites. But let me tell you something weak one, you ain't seen nothing yet." she snickered "So, you must have some other favorites. Tank? Hector? hmm maybe Lester?"

"NO! You better leave them all alone!" I warned

"And if I don't? What will you do? Blow up one of your own cars? Roll around in garbage? Come on Stephanie, you know I am so much better than you." then she added "In all ways, just ask Ranger."

"What do you want?" I asked her as I flopped down into the chair exasperated.

"You know what I want." she told me

"What do you think I can do? Do you think I can make him love you? Do you think I can stop loving him? That's impossible." I told her as I met Ranger's eyes.

"I want you dead. That will end what he thinks is his love for you." she spoke

"I know that, but why in the hell are you calling?" I was getting sick of this conversation. I knew hearing her voice would mess with my mind all day.

"I want to play a game. If you want me to stay away from your friends then play a game with me. I need to be entertained." she sounded as if she was smiling.

"What kind of game?" I breathed out

"It's already started." she informed me

"So how do I play?" I asked

"It's like a scavenger hunt of sorts." she explained

"I hate games." I sighed

"Well, I can always play target practice. That would be fun." she threatened

"You know I don't want that. You also know if you keep making your threats I am going to lock them all up where you could never reach them." I stood up again and began pacing.

"Like Rangeman?" she laughed "Go look on your desk"

I left the room and Ranger and Tank were fast behind me. I went to my cubicle and looked. Next to my computer I spotted a vase holding four tall white lilies with other flowers wrapped around them. I froze and looked around. Tank and Ranger nodded to each other and Tank took off. I turned to look at Ranger and he reached out to pat my shoulder. My good arm was holding the phone and my other still in it's sling.

"Beautiful aren't they?" she interrupted my thoughts. "Did you read the card?"

I turned away from him and walked closer to the vase. There was a card right in the front. It had no envelope, so it was easy to read. "Hellbine." I read aloud.

"Yes my little damsel. Hellbine, they wrap around other flowers and kill them. They are nearly impossible to kill and they spread quickly." she gave out a breath with a short laugh

I stood there silently staring at the flowers. I felt a shiver run through my spine. Finally I spoke. "What is the game?" I asked

"That's the spirit." she said happily. "Did I mention there is a prize at the end?"

"No." I answered

"Do you still love the cop?" she asked

I hesitated "No."

"You're not a very good liar." she spoke calmly.

"I am done with him." I explained

"Not yet." she corrected "I think you still have unfinished business with him."

"Let's get to the point." I pushed

"He's waiting for you right now. He has a present for you, but he might share it with others." she teased

"Is this some kind of riddle? What kind of present?" I played

"One that ticks. One he can't get rid of. He needs you if he wants to live, just like Ranger needs me." as she spoke I rolled my eyes

"You're wrong. I don't care." I spoke as calmly as I could but I was beginning to freak out. Ranger released my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh really? Little miss bleeding heart. That's fine, he will share it with others. You can say goodbye to a lot of innocent people." she teased.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her

"To entertain myself before the big show. It's okay if you don't want to play. I have been thinking about some games to play with Tank first." she threatened

"NO!" I yelled

"So you are ready to play?" she asked

"Fine, what's the first step?" I asked

"I know how much you love desserts. You have one hour to get to Carvel in Dover Park Plaza." she informed me

"In Yardville?" I asked

"Yes and you can only bring one person with you. If I see anyone else at all the game is over."

"And if I don't go?"

"Morelli shares his ticking present with a big crowd and I get to try some new techniques on Tank. I might even have time for some target practice." she laughed

I hesitated for a moment. "I'm in."

"Time starts now." she informed me as I looked up at the clock on my desk. It read 6:42. Then the phone went dead.

I jumped into Ranger's arms. I was breathing fast and he was rubbing my back. "What's going on?" he asked

"We have to go and save Morelli." I told him

"WHAT?" he spoke loudly as he gently pulled me away from him and looked me in the eyes. "Screw him. Let her have him."

I lead him back to the war room and everyone jolted up when I walked in. "We're playing a game." I informed them

"Hector." Ranger looked at him

"Already ran it." Hector told him "Untraceable satellite phone. Like Rangers and Seals use in the field."

"What game?" Lester asked

"We have to save Morelli."I sighed

"Screw him." Hal spoke first

"I'm not saving that piece of crap." Ram rolled his eyes.

"Sit down and listen to me. I am running this show." I demanded. The guys all looked at Ranger and he nodded. I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I am playing a game and I need one person to stay with me. The rest of you can monitor from here. She got flowers in here somehow."

"Flowers?" Lester asked

"On my freaking desk! She got them in here somehow." I raised my voice.

"We will figure that out." Tank assured me

"It was delivery guy and then I put on your desk." Ram explained

"See, there you go Steph. She didn't get in here." Hal told me

"Okay, enough. I need to get going." I told them

"No you're not going." Bobby stood up

"Steph." Cal pleaded

"I have to." I told them as my voice cracked

"What does she have over you?" Tank asked "We can protect you here."

I put my hand up to wipe the tears that were slowly beginning to fall. "Let's focus on the plan. Morelli is out there somewhere with what I think is a bomb attached to him in some way. He is in a public place, so even if we didn't care about him innocent people will be hurt."

"This is just a trick to lure you out Steph. None of that is true." Hal explained "Stay here where you are safe."

"I am not safe here, none of us are. Don't you understand she wants to hurt me and she will start by going after people that I am closest too." I looked over at Cal and mouthed "sorry" I took a deep breath "What if it is true? What if innocent people die so I can live?" I raised my head and regained my composure.

"Babe." Ranger shook his head no.

"Listen to me." I gritted my teeth. "I am doing this with or without your help. Time is ticking and I need to move. I can only take one person with me, I will wear a wire and a tracker. Anything you freaking want, but I am doing it."

"I'll go." Ranger said

"No, she wants that. Let me go." Tank offered

"I will." Lester spoke up.

"Let's just hook up a wire and whatever we need. I want to be out of here in thirty minutes. I have already wasted enough time explaining." I sighed and then looked up quickly with rage in my eyes. "Don't ANY of you dare follow me. She will spot a tail miles away. Let me handle this. Don't underestimate me."

"We have never underestimated you." Lester assured me.

"We wouldn't have you on our team if we didn't think you were capable." Hector spoke next

"Let's get it together." Tank nodded as all heads turned to him. "Let's get this planned out for Steph."

In thirty minutes I was headed towards Carvel with Ranger in the driver seat. We rode in silence when we left the Rangeman garage.. There was an incredible amount of tension in the air. I was wearing a trackers in my shirt, pants and phone. I had a bug attached to the collar of my shirt. I didn't want to do this and I hated that I had no choice. I couldn't stand to think of innocent people getting hurt and then there was Tank and the guys. I didn't truly believe her threat against my family just because she needed them as a constant threat against me. When Ranger demanded he was going to be the one to come with me I fought him tooth and nail. He reminded me of my promise not to leave his side and reasoned we were safer together. I eventually gave in.

"What did she say to you on the phone?" he suddenly asked me.

"She would go after the guys." I sighed

"You're favorites." he nodded

"Yes and of course my family. She wants me gone so she can have you." I explained

"Again she just doesn't get it. I will always love only you." He told me

We pulled into the parking lot of Dover Park Plaza and he pulled into a parking pot directly in front of Carvel. "You don't have to do this." he told me

"I didn't want to say in front of the guys." I began as I took a deep breath. "Ranger, she hurt Cal because he was close to me. She threatened to go after Tank next."

"He can protect himself." he said calmly

"Lester? Hector? I can't take that chance. These guys have always protected me, always been a friend to me." I shook my head. "Seeing Cal like that? No. I can't do that again." I told him as tears welled in my eyes.

"It's 7:40" he told me as he opened his door and I followed.

There was one old man behind the counter. Ranger walked right up to him. "Are you the only person here?" he asked him

"Yes, we close at 9:00" he told him

Ranger reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the man."Take your fifteen minute break. We're not going to take anything. We just need to be in here alone for a few minutes." he explained

"Okay." the guy shrugged and took the money. Before he was even out the door my cell phone rang. I turned and watched him close the door and lock us in.

"Good girl." she said as soon as I took the call

"Now what?" I asked

"It's time to come clean. There is a box under the table by the door. Get it." she ordered

I walked over and pulled out the box. "I have it." I looked into it and there were clothes.

"Strip down including all weapons and put everything in the box." she demanded

I sighed and looked at Ranger. "Get undressed and dump everything in the box." I told him

He rolled his eyes as he got undressed. He started to pull out the clothes that were already in there and dumped his in the box along with his belt. "Damn he still looks as good as ever." Jeanne Ellen told me.

I heaved out a big sigh and looked around. I spotted the camera on the wall next to one of the coolers. I pointed it out to Ranger and he turned his back to it as he pulled on the jeans and t-shirt "What a shame to cover that up." she spoke again.

I handed Ranger the phone and took off my clothes. I heard her voice speaking to him but couldn't hear what she said. He rolled his eyes. "She's perfect." he told her.

Once all of our clothes and weapons were in the box he handed the phone back to me. I hit the speaker button."It's just us and we did all that you asked." I told her.

"Ranger, put your call phone in there." she told him.

He took it out of the pocket he had just placed it in and dropped it into the box. He pulled me to his side and I clung to him. "How perfect. She is so weak it's pathetic. I am not surprised you are the one she decided to take with her. She has never had a problem putting you in danger to protect herself."

"What now?" he asked looking at the camera and ignoring her words.

"Now I will need you to go outside and get into the Ford Escort parked in front of the bank. They keys are inside. You are driving to Quakerbridge mall. You will look by the fountain and find the next thing you need. Don't take any detours. It should take you twenty minutes or less to get there. I will be watching." she informed us

"This game is getting ridiculous." he told her

"But your little damsel is in distress and she needs you. We all know you will do whatever it takes to save her. She certainly can't ever save herself, Morelli was right. She is a walking disaster." she laughed

He picked up his gun from the box, aimed it at the camera and shot it. Everything was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "That wasn't very nice. You know you deserve someone who can protect you as you protect them. You need a true partnership in all ways."

He shook his head and my hand was shaking. "Okay our friend is coming back. When I disconnect drop the phone in the box. You will leave it there, maybe you want to send someone to pick it up. Do not try to retrieve anything from the box once you walk out the door. Then you will have something to remember her by before you bury her." she said as she disconnected.

"Why?" I looked at Ranger as I dropped the phone in the box.

"She wants to make sure we have no bugs or trackers." he explained as the door was unlocked and the man came back in.

"Take this box and call the Rangeman security company to have it picked up and they will replace your camera." he told the man as he pointed at the spot where the camera was before he shot it off of the wall.

"That's not our camera." the man told him as he took the box.

"We'll still be happy to provide you with a new security system free of charge." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door as the man stood behind the counter clearly confused.

We jogged over to the Escort and jumped in. He started the car and pulled out to head to the mall. I sat silently thinking, trying to control my breathing. "Ranger, I love you. I always have. I didn't really figure it out until you walked in when Scrogs had Julie and I." I took a deep breath as tears pooled in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I should have just chosen to be with only you sooner."

"Babe, calm down." he told me

"I need you to know. I need you to understand. I am grateful for all of the times you saved me and protected me." the tears were falling down my face now. "I would do anything to protect you, I would gladly sacrifice my life."

"Damn it Steph. If we weren't being timed I would pull this damn car over right now. Do not talk like that!" he fumed "We will make it through this and no one will have to sacrifice their life." he reached over ad grabbed my hand.

"I love you." I told him

"I know." he forced a grin

"I hope you really know how much." I leaned into his shoulder

"I do because it's almost as much as I love you." he whispered

We drove the rest of the way silently. As soon as we parked we headed towards the main entrance doors. I reached for his hand and he looked over at me. I forced a smile. I felt the need to keep constant contact with him. We jogged as he pulled me along to make it to the fountain. We looked all around and saw nothing. I walked around the ledge and peered into the water but still nothing. I sat down on the ledge while Ranger scanned the area. Then I thought I had it figured out and reached under the ledge and found nothing. I scooted over a few inches and reached under again. Finally half way around the fountain I found something. Ranger noticed and came to sit down next to me.

"Well, look who it is." I heard and looked up to find Angie Morelli

I rolled my eyes but didn't speak when Ranger opened his mouth. "Just keep walking." he told her

"You don't give me orders." she glared at him "I guess you got your manners from your mother." she smirked

"Do you have a point?" I asked her

"Joseph hasn't been around for a couple of days. I was wondering if he reached out to you." she told me

"No. I haven't heard a word. I don't speak to him anymore." I answered

"So sad that this is what you have become." she shook her head and walked away.

I looked at the envelope in my shaking hand and Ranger put his hand on mine to calm me. I looked up at him and met his eyes before I looked back down and started to open the envelope. "Isn't this fun? Now it's time for more. Stephanie, take off your ring and throw it in the fountain. You then have twenty minutes to make it to the Red Roof Inn on Route 1. Room 128"

We read the note together and I looked up at Ranger. I had tears streaming down my face. I shook my head slowly and he pulled me into his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the side of my head. "Its okay. We can get a new one."

"I don't want a new one. We can't replace this. It's your Grandmother's ring." I sniffled

"It's your ring now and we will get a new one." he assured me

"Hey white girl!" Lula came up holding a bag from Macy's

I looked up at her and my eyes filled with joy. I jumped up to hug her. I held her tight. "We're in trouble, I have to throw my ring into this fountain. I need you to call Tank and get him here. Get my ring, don't let anything happen to it." I spoke quickly in her ear. I pulled away and she nodded.

I sat back down on the ledge and took it off and gently dropped it into the water. Ranger stood up and he hugged her before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. "Where's the envelope?" I asked him

"Left it on the ledge." he turned and winked at me

"Breadcrumbs." I nodded

We hopped into the car and made it to the motel in fifteen minutes. We parked right in front of the room and jumped out. The door was locked but the window beside it was open. He reached in and unlocked it as stepped in first. The first thing I noticed was the putrid smell. I saw all of the blood and then everything went black. I felt light slapping against my cheek. "Babe" Ranger was calling me

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw his face so close to mine. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. "It's okay."

I sat up and realized I was sitting on the floor. I looked up at him confused. "My head doesn't hurt. It always hurts when I pass out."

"I caught you before your head hit the floor." he smiled at me as he pulled me to my feet.

"Is it Bob?" I asked him looking over at the bloody sheet that now covered the body on the bed.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." he pulled me tightly against him.

"How could she do such a thing? Hurt a defenseless animal. It's so sick, he never hurt anyone." I was sobbing against him.

"I know Babe." he rubbed my back

"So now what?" I squeaked out in between sobs.

"There's an envelope taped to the TV. It's addressed to you." he told me as he kissed the top of my head.

I walked over and snatched it off of the TV. As I ripped it open Ranger was at my side. "Just leaving you a reminder to make sure you understand how serious our game is." I read

"A freaking smiley face? She put a freaking smiley face next to that statement?" I was furious.

"Go to the Trenton Transit Center. Head towards the Amtrack lockers and open locker 2005. That's the year Ranger and I met. But you'll need to find the key first. It's in this room but you only have one hour to make it to the station." Ranger finished reading

"Shit. The station is at least thirty minutes from here." I dropped the paper. "I cant spend any time looking around in here." I was starting to lose my composure again as I glanced at the bed.

"You stand by the door and I will look. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I told him as I moved over by the door.

I watched him look under the beds and in all of the drawers. He moved around the phone, the radio and the TV. He opened up the panel to the air conditioning unit. He was going through the refrigerator and I was shouting out ideas "freezer." I suggested

Suddenly I felt the smell overtake me and my stomach seized. I opened the door just in time to throw up on the sidewalk. Ranger was behind me holding back my hair in a split second. When I had emptied my stomach I waved him away. "Go. Go check the bathroom. Time is running out. Check the back of the toilet." I told him as I squatted down and leaned against the wall.

"Be right back." Ranger told me

He had barely stepped away from me when I felt cold metal against my temple. I looked up to see her face. She had her finger against her lips and motioned for me to rise. When I stood she grabbed my shirt and pulled me over to a car that was already running. She threw me in the driver's side door and then pushed me over and pulled away. I looked back and saw Ranger poke his head out the door. When he didn't see me he stepped all of the way out and looked back and forth. I looked at his hand and saw the key hanging from his fingers.

"I thought we were playing a game?" I asked her

"We are. You were lucky to land on the right spot and jump ahead. Don't worry, he will catch up with us if he keeps following the clues." She reached across me and pulled some mouthwash from the glove compartment. "Watching you throw up made me smile. Morelli was right, you are such a cupcake." she laughed


	32. Chapter 32- The Chase

Chapter 32- The Chase

She pressed a button on the steering wheel and I heard ringing and then "What the hell are you doing?" It was Ranger's voice.

"Just adding some fun twists and turns to our game." she smiled.

"This wasn't part of the game." I heard his angry voice.

"MY game, MY rules." she told him

"I am done with your games." he said

"Oh? Well then Stephanie here will find out what game over means." she snickered.

"If you harm one hair on her head I will personally make sure you suffer before I slit your fucking neck." he threatened

"Such harsh words. Calm down honey. You just keep playing. Did you find the key?" she asked

"Yes I found the freaking key!" he practically yelled.

"Great, take that key and get to the train station. Tick tock." she finished as she disconnected

"Where are we going?" I asked her

"To the finish line." she smiled as she continued to drive.

I sat back in my seat. I decided that I would not cry and I would not panic. I am going to sort this out and I will figure a way out of this. I looked at the window as we drove through Trenton. I knew we were headed towards the train station, but this was an area I wasn't familiar with. It's times like this when I realize just how big this city is. I pulled my arm out of the sling and pulled it off of my neck. I wanted to have both hands available in case I needed them.

"You think you need that hand free for a reason? Are you planning to do something?" she smiled

"No, it's just sore." I lied

"Just don't get any ideas in your head. Remember what a disaster you are." she smiled "Nothing you do seems to ever come out right does it?"

"You're obviously been spending too much time with Morelli." I glared

"He really is the perfect man for you. The whole Italian Burg thing really connects the two of you." she smirked

"You don't know anything about me." I corrected her

"Sweetheart, I have been watching you for a very long time." she informed me

"Doesn't mean you know a thing about me." I spoke quickly

"I know all that I need to know. I have seen the fires, explosions and your many hair emergencies." she laughed

It seemed like she was wasting time, driving up and down blocks like a grid. I "Where is Joe?"

"Ahh see? I knew you cared." she smirked "Don't worry. You will be back together soon. Just like it's meant to be."

"I understand why you are doing this. I know you love Ranger, who wouldn't fall for him?" I looked at her face "Do you think you are impressing him by hurting his friends? Do you think killing a dog is something that will make him fall for you?"

"He will respect my skills. He appreciates a woman who can handle herself." she nodded "You have to understand, he already loved me. For whatever reason he has allowed himself to become obsessed with helping you. There are some things you can't understand with that small useless brain of yours. And by the way it wasn't his dog."

"He won't respect you hurting Cal. He is very protective of his men, but then you already know that. You know how close he is to Tank." I smiled

She rolled her eyes but said nothing so I kept talking. "I thought you and Morelli were working together, why would you hurt Bob?"

"Morelli refused me this time, I guess it means you are playing around with him again. You have this way of taking strong men and reducing them to lap dogs." she glared at the road. "And Cal? He will be fine and both he and Ranger will forgive me. As I said they will respect my work. They understand even though you may not. You don't understand this kind of life and you never will. This is yet another reason you don't belong with him. How could you ever truly know him?"

"I know more than you think I do." I teased

"Oh really? Are you talking about his daughter? It was only a matter of time until he told me. He only told you because of Scrog." she dismissed me.

"Whatever you think." I muttered

"Just shut up already." she was aggravated

"Jeanne Ellen, listen to me please." I pleaded

"No, I am done talking to you." she glanced my way "It's time for you to see Morelli and then you two can ride off into the sunset together. Then we can all have our happy ending."

I sat back quietly as we continued to drive around. I started seeing some of the same buildings and realized we were circling around the blocks nearest the train station. I was trying to keep track of where we were going. Finally she pulled up to the curb and parked the car. She turned it off and looked over at me. "Let's go see what is happening at the train station." she smiled.

She had her gun out, but she didn't need it. I was willing to go with her so I could see what was happening. I looked up at the house before us. It had been sectioned into four apartments. Looking around I couldn't tell what street we were on. We went into the door that led us to the bottom floor apartment on the right. The apartment was dirty and unfurnished except for a dining room table with some chairs. On the table sat four monitors and a computer. Everything was turned off. "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked

"Of course." she smiled as she showed me the way. When we got to the bathroom stepped in and turned to close the door but she put her foot in the way.

"Uhmmm." I stuttered

"We're both girls." she smiled

Well, there goes my idea to look for an escape. I pulled my pants down and stared at the window while I went to the bathroom. It was the perfect size for me. I would have gotten out with no problem.

"Feel better now?" she asked me as I washed my hands

"Yes, thank you." I lied

I followed her back to thee dining room. She stood while she opened up the laptop. She booted it up and pressed some buttons o the monitors. Soon the they came on. The monitors must have been hooked up to cameras at the train station. Each one showed a different area. I could see Joe right away. He was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth. He had blood on his forehead and he looked like he was passed out. I noticed there were mops with buckets near him and a shelf with boxes of garbage bags.I looked closer and he had something strapped to his chest. I gasped when I fully realized it was a bomb. Another monitor showed Ranger looking up and down rows of lockers. "What's the plan now?" I asked her

"Just be quiet annd watch how a professional works." she raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and watched the monitors. She continued "The plan is very simple, pretty soon you will be going to the train station with me and then you will help Ranger make a huge decision." she smiled

"What decision?" I was curious

"He can save you or he can save Morelli and innocent civilians." she grinned

"What a fun game." I rolled my eyes. "Really don't you think this is a little repetitive? Why don't you just move on? You are a pretty girl, I'm sure you can find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else." she glared at me "Aren't you curious to see what he will choose to do?"

"No, he is a good man. I know what he will do." I assured her as I looked at her gun. I was trying to figure out if I could get my hands on it.

"Oh, so you think he will save you?" she rolled her eyes

"No. I know he will save the civilians." I informed her

"I know he will too." she winked at me.

"Then why are you doing this? Just to hurt him and make him feel guilty?" I asked

"No, it will prove to him that he doesn't really love you. With you gone he will be able to move forward and not have to worry about saving you anymore." she smirked

"You want to have a man that doesn't love you? And if you kill me you must know that you will never be his first choice." I tried to push her

"Are you done? You don't know what you're talking about. I had him first. Just like Joe had you first." she laughed

"Just get this over with." I rolled my eyes. I looked back at the monitor and Ranger was opening a locker.

"Oh look how smart he is. You know he isn't just another pretty face." she raised both eyebrows as we watched Ranger pull a phone from the locker. She pulled out her phone and dialed. I watched Ranger look at the phone and then answer it.

"Hello there sexy." she purred

I could hear his voice but not what he was saying. "Be nice." she told him "Are you ready for the last clue?"

I suppose he said yes. "Okay, you have a choice." she began "You can save your little damsel here or you can save Morelli and a few hundred innocent people."

"You can't..." I began as she glared at me

"Now we will see how you really feel. Remember you won't have much time." she grinned

"Ranger!" I tried to yell to him.

She glared at me again and I shut my mouth. "The choice is yours. Either way you will have blood on your hands." she gave a grin that turned my stomach. "So kill everyone to save her or let her go and save all of the others. The choice is yours."

"Save Morelli!" I yelled at him

She turned her back to me and spoke. "Don't listen to her..."

I reached for her gun and grabbed it. I stepped back and pointed it at her. "Don't move." I warned her

She slowly turned her head to face me and spoke calmly. "Oh Ranger. You would be so proud, this little twit just grabbed my gun. So now she is forcing me to hit the timer." she pulled a small remote from her pocket and hit the button.

"What is that? How long?" I asked her as I used two hands to steady the gun in my hand.

"Forty-five minutes. Looks like she has made the choice for you Ranger. Go find Morelli. I will take care of your girl." she barely got the last word out before she dropped the gun and lunged at me.

I fired and she jumped back clutching her stomach. We both looked down as she pulled her hands away. They were covered in blood and suddenly her head snapped up to look at me before she lunged again. She tackled me and fell on to my back. She was reaching for the gun but I was twisting and turning as tried to hold on to it. We rolled around on the floor but somehow I managed to keep control of the gun. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my thigh and heard her laugh. "Did you think I didn't carry a knife like Ranger? He's the one who taught me."

I pulled the gun back and pointed it towards her as she pulled the knife from my thigh. She jerked away from me with the knife in her hands. There was a crazy glare in her eyes and she moved towards me and I fired again. She dropped the knife and her hands went to her shoulder. I pulled myself to my feet and stood above her. I felt no pain anywhere, my hands were shaking and I couldn't get my mind to slow down and focus. Blood was pumping through my veins and I felt like I was suddenly invincible. I let out deep breath as I tried to keep my cool.

"You can't do it. You don't have the nerve." she smiled up at me

I pointed the gun at her thigh and pulled the trigger. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed out. "You shoot someone when they are down? What kind of person does that?"

"You've done so much worse." I shook my head in disgust.

Now what? You're going to kill me?" she gave out a laugh

"Yes." I glared as I moved the gun up and aimed at her heart. I glanced up at the screens. Ranger was jogging through the station and Joe was still sitting in the closet.

"Now what? Are you a cold blooded killer? You thought Ranger would be disgusted with me?" she laughed "What will he think of this?"

"He would be proud." I told her as I pulled the trigger

I placed the gun in the small of my back. Then I leaned down and fished for the keys in her pocket but they weren't there. She was bleeding all over and one hand was clutching her chest and the other her stomach. I checked the other pocket and still nothing. She rolled onto her side and was gasping for air. I looked around a bit before I finally noticed the keys on the table. I grabbed the keys and took off out the door. I started the car and headed for the train station. I cursed myself for not grabbing the phone. I was speeding as I weaved through the traffic. I knew the time was clicking and I was worried Ranger wouldn't get to Morelli quickly enough. I parked in a no parking lane by the curb and ran as fast as I could through the doors. I was running in between people and hearing lots of wonderful Jersey language whenever I bumped into someone. I ran towards the Amtrak area but didn't see Ranger. I slowed down and looked at my thigh that was still bleeding, I was finally beginning to feel some pain. I started looking all around trying to find someone to help. I had lost track of the time and didn't know how much longer I had. I ran up to the ticket window.

I stood there impatiently waiting for the old man in front of me to finish asking about his route. Finally the person in the next line finished and I jumped to the counter next. "HEY! Wait your turn!" the woman who I had cut in front of yelled at me.

I turned to glare at her. "This is an emergency."

"Sure it s honey." she rolled her eyes

I turned back to the counter. "Have you seen a hot guy all in black?" I asked the woman

"I don't have time for this crap. I see hot guys all day, but mostly I see ugly guys. Now get in line to buy your ticket like everyone else." she chomped away at her gum.

"Do you know where the janitor's closet is?" I asked her

"Do I look like a janitor?" she rolled her eyes

As I stepped away from the counter one of the women in line looked me up and down. "Do you know your leg is bleeding?"

"Yes, I know thank you. I am going to take care of it." I assured her.

"You better do it soon. You are dripping blood everywhere. Very unsanitary." she shook her head

Of course! Only in Trenton would they point out a wound to tell you to clean up your mess rather than ask you how you are doing. I simply rolled my eyes and flipped her off before walking away. I went back to searching by the lockers. No Ranger and no Joe. I stood still for a second fighting the tears and staring at the giant clock. I turned to my right and suddenly I spotted a janitor mopping right inside the men's room. The door was open so I approached him.

"Excuse me." I was out of breath

"Yes?" he asked as he stopped mopping and looked up at me.

"Where's the janitor's closet?" I asked him

"What do you need? Did someone make a mess? I can take care of it." he told me

"No, it's just..." I began

"It's just what? I'm busy here, don't waste my time." he warned

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Jeremy." he answered

"Hi Jeremy. My name is Stephanie." I held out my hand and he shook it. "I am very sorry to interrupt you, but I believe my friend is locked in that closet and I really need to check. Can you please help me?" I pleaded

He thought for a moment and then looked around. "Okay Stephanie, follow me." he smiled

"Thank you so much." I told him as he set aside the mop and bucket as he led me away from the bathrooms.

He was moving too slow for me and I was tempted to pull out the gun and force his to move faster. It was so hard to stay polite and walk beside him. This was a man who would not be rushed. My thigh started to hurt and my arm was throbbing. I looked around as we walked hoping to spot Ranger but still couldn't find him. Finally we arrived at the door and he pulled out his keys. He turned them but it didn't work. "Hmmm that's funny. They worked when I came on shift about four hours ago." he shrugged

"Is this the only closet for mops and brooms and all that stuff?" I asked him

"Yes ma'am. It's pretty big." he smiled

I pushed my shoulder against the door but it didn't budge. I kicked it with my foot but my only accomplishment was hurting my toe. "You are really going to hurt yourself little missy." he warned

I felt a tingle on my neck before I heard him "Babe"

I turned and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. I pulled back and grabbed his face and just stared into his eyes for a second. "WAIT! MORELLI! We have to open this door." I told him

He pulled away from me and hit the door with his shoulder. It moved slightly, and then he hit it again and the wood splintered near the door knob. One more hit and it opened. I went flying past him and plunged into the dark room. I froze in my spot unable to move further into the darkness. Suddenly the light clicked on allowing me to move deeper into the room, but I still couldn't find him. I passed by the shelves of cleaners and paper products and rounded the corner of the huge room. There he was, tied to the chair with the duct tape still on his mouth. His eyes were open and they got wide when he saw me. I ran to him and ripped the tape from his mouth. "OUCH?" he exclaimed

Ranger dropped down behind the chair to start untying him. I focused on the small package on his chest with a timer in the front. We had nine minutes left. I gently pulled it off of his chest and ran for the door. I stopped and looked at Jeremy who was still standing by the door with his mouth open. "Where's the nearest exit?" I asked him

"That is the closest door. Leads you to the tracks." he told me pointing at a nearby door.

I ran as fast as I could through the doors. The platform was busy and I had to push my way through people. I looked both ways and then jumped down onto the tracks nearly falling on my face. I ran across the tracks as I stumbled every few steps. I was completely focused on trying to maintain hold of this package. Finally when I was across the tracks there was nothing but grass and open space. I ran a few feet more and looked at the timer. It read five minutes. I wanted to throw it, but I didn't know if that would make it explode. I was breathing heavy and decided to run more into the high grass. I was pushing myself through the tall weeds when I looked down to check the clock That's exactly when I tripped. I held the bomb close to me and nothing happened. I breathed out a huge breath not even realizing I had been holding mine. I slowly placed it on the ground. I looked at the timer and it read two minutes.

I pulled myself up and started running back towards the tracks. Everything in my body ached and I was out of wind. The side of my stomach had a stitch in it and I reached down to hold it. My shins were aching and I wanted to give up. I was remembering all of the times Ranger had tried to get me up early to help me run and get into better shape. I promised God if he got me through this I would run more with Ranger. I would train harder. I would get my body into better shape. Suddenly my thigh felt like it was on fire. I held my arm tightly against my chest and ran as fast as I could. I saw the tracks and Ranger was standing there looking around. He looked straight at me and our eyes met for just a second before he started running running towards me.

"TURN AROUND! GO BACK!" I yelled at him between breaths. My voice didn't come out as loud as I wanted it to. When we reached each other he grabbed my hand. We heard it before we felt it propel us across the tracks.

My ears were ringing and I couldn't hear anything. Ranger's face was above me and his lips were moving but I couldn't hear him. He pulled me to my feet and carried me towards the platform. He went up some steps and then stopped and laid me down. I looked around and everyone was frozen, ducked down or laying down. Some people were running around with their mouths open and seemed to be screaming or crying in panic. I still couldn't hear so I reached out and pulled him close to me. Then everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes I saw the white ceiling of an ambulance. I turned to my side and there was a medic putting a needle into my arm. I laid back and closed my eyes again. "Ranger?" I asked him but he didn't answer. He as focused on cutting off one leg f my pants. The tone was gone from my ears and I could hear again. I heard the sirens from the ambulance and the medic speaking to his partner. I felt the ambulance stop and the gurney was pulled off of the ambulance. "How is she?" I heard Cal's voice and my eyes flashed open

"We need to get her checked out." The medic told him

"Wait." I told them and they stopped and I held out my arms for Cal.

He leaned in and hugged me wrapping his arms around me. "You're going to be fine. Let them look you over." he told me as he pulled back.

They wheeled me into a room behind a curtain and a doctor and nurse both came in. He looked me over and they took my blood pressure, temperature and all of that fun stuff. I had my vitals checked more in the last four months than I had in the last year. "I want to get an x-ray of her arm and see why she's holding it against her chest like that. I want a scan of her thigh. It looks pretty deep. Give her a shot of morphine right now." he told the nurse.

I laid there as Cal returned t my side. "You're going to be okay." He assured me

"Where's Ranger?" I asked as the nurse have me the shot.

"Room next door. He's fine." he smiled at me "Let the pain meds do their job." he rubbed my cheek.

I was feeling sleepy and let my eyes close. When I woke up Cal was still there holding my hand. I smiled up at him. "The doctor gave you a brace for your arm and twenty-four stitches in your thigh. Missed you." he winked at me.

I motioned for him to come closer. "Did you go and find her body? Will the police think it's self defense? What should I say or do?" I panicked. "Where's the gun?"

"Relax and breath." he tried to calm me

"How about you? Are you alright?" I asked him

"I'm better now that you and Boss are okay." he smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"Morelli?" I asked him

"He's fine. Had to get his arm re-casted. Can you believe she sawed off his cast and rebroke his arm?" he raised his eyebrows. "Now he is just whining about being stuck in the closet. Of course all of the guys are making jokes about him coming out of the closet. Then Carl and Big Dog started in and he pouted." Cal gave out a laugh and I smiled with him. "Then it all got hushed when Eddie came in and told him about Bob. Everyone was real sad and of course Morelli was pissed. It's the most unforgivable thing. To kill a defenseless animal, that takes a certain kind of sick."

"Yeah, that wasn't a vision I ever want to see again. I let a tear slide down my face. He was such a great dog, always so happy." I smiled thinking of him jumping all over me and eating my underwear. I sniffled and held back some tears. "The gun? Jeanne Ellen?" I suddenly remembered.

"The medics gave the police your fun and they will want to interview you, but Ranger pretty much informed them of what happened." he explained

"Babe" Ranger smiled as he came through the curtain. He walked around to the other side of the bed and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked him "I thought I would never see you again. I shot her with her gun, I killed her. I aimed at her, I .."

"Babe." he stroked my hand. "Relax please and stop talking so much. No one needs to hear every detail here. We can talk when we get home. Right no we are just waiting for them to stitch you up so we can get home." he reached down and rubbed my face with the back of his hand.

"Will the police arrest me for murder?" I asked nervously.

Cal and Ranger exchanged looks. "We didn't find her Babe."

"What?" I sat up in the bed "I shot her four times!"

"Shhh." Ranger told me as he put his finger to my lips. "It was self-defense and you shot her once or twice you don't remember. You were afraid for your life. The next thing you remember was rushing to help get the bomb and save Morelli."

"That is basically the truth"I sighed before I whispered "I did shoot her four times."

"I know Babe, I heard it all. You have no idea how scary it was for me to hear all of that and not know what was happening. I wanted to leave and find you. was running all through that damn station trying to find closets or dark areas. The whole time I was worried about you and trying to think of ways to get to you. Then suddenly I found you" he looked at me seriously and then smiled. "You were of course kicking a door with a shocked janitor beside you."

"But they didn't find her? That makes no sense." I was so confused

"Tank checked while the police were there. Someone called about the gun shots, there was so much blood. She may be dead somewhere or she is trying to find a doctor to stitch her up." Cal told me

"Oh Lula gave this to Tank." Ranger reached into his pocket and pulled out my ring. I held up my left hand and he slid it on.

"Really thankful for Lula right now. I hope you realize how much this ring means to me." I sniffled

"I know." he nodded

The doctor came in to stitch my thigh and I squeezed Ranger's hand as I stared at the ceiling. Cal left the room. I was focused on keeping my eyes away, I was in no mood for anymore blood or needles. I just wanted to get home and shower and get under the sheets with Ranger. And eat! My stomach growled and I suddenly realized how hungry I was. Ranger gave a short laugh and told me Cal had gone to tell the police that they could interview me now so I could just get it over with. They sent Eddie in and he greeted me with a smile.

"I'm glad you are okay. From the way that janitor described events you are a hero." he smiled at me a the doctor finished up.

"I don't feel like one." I breathed out

"Okay Ms. Plum, you are all set. I will send the nurse in with your discharge papers." he smiled at me before leaving

"I'll go and take care of that." Ranger said as he let go of my hand. He looked at Eddie. "Can you stay until I get back?"

"No problem." he smiled at him before turning back to me. "I just need you to recount the events of today for me." he sat down beside me and pulled out a notebook.

"Jeanne Ellen Burrows called me about playing a game..." I began as I told him the whole story. I included that I didn't remember how many shots and how afraid I was. Morelli, Ranger and Jeremy had told the same story as I did of the events that happened at the train station from what each of them had seen.

"Did you really run across the tracks with a bomb in your hand?" he asked

"I guess so." I nodded

He shook his head "You saved a lot of people Steph"

"Yeah ,I am good at blowing up stuff." I forced a smile.

"You did good." he smiled "Well, I think that's all I need Steph. I don't think this will really be a problem. Like I said that janitor and many of the travelers at the train station view you as a hero." he stood up and closed his note pad. "You saved a lot of lives today. Whether you want to realize it or not you were incredible." he smiled as he patted my shoulder.

"Someone needs to call my mom with that gossip." I breathed out a slight laugh and smiled at him. "You know she is going to get phone calls all night."

"Want to use my phone?" he handed it to me.

I dialed the number and she answered right away. "Mom, I am fine." I told her without saying hello.

She paused for a second. "You know Lorraine Newman's daughter never saved her ex-boyfriend." I smiled "Lindsey O'Hare's daughter never put herself in danger running around with a bomb."

I laughed "Margaret Pierce's daughter never really appreciated her mother's sense of humor."

"And Cindy Johnson's daughter never got engaged to a man who loves her so much." she told me

"Thank you." I sniffled

"I'm proud of you. I never thought I would say that to you about this crazy job and new life you have started since your divorce." she was sniffling too.

"I want to hear all of the details." I heard Grandma Mazur holler in the back ground.

"I need a while to get home and recover and decompress and then I will be by for dinner." I told her

"Let him take care of you." she added

"I will. Love you guys!" I finished

"Everyone here loves you too." she said before we hung up.

"That sounded like a good conversation." Eddie noticed as I handed back his phone.

"Yeah, you would be surprised how things have changed." I wiped my eyes.

"I am not surprised to see you so happy. Everyone sees it. Let me tell you cuz, you deserve it." he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks cuz." I smiled at him as Ranger came back into the room.

Finally we were home where we belonged. No Morelli, no Jeanne Ellen, none of the guys injured. We had taken a long hot well behaved shower together and dressed in warm clothes before sitting down for dinner. Well, he as eating and I was stuffing my face and moaning with every bite. I had a meatball sub from Pino's and my donuts for dessert. My mouth and stomach were in heaven. Ranger was looking across the table just smiling at me.

"What?" I finally asked

"Just happy to be looking at your beautiful face. For a while there I thought I may never see it again." He stood up and came around the table to me. He lifted me to my fee and pulled me into his chest. He just held me there holding me tightly, his warm breath on my head.

"I always knew I was going to make it back to you. I just had to." I spoke against his chest. "She said..."

"Babe" he stopped me. "I don't want to talk about her anymore tonight."

He leaned down and scooped my legs up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me to the bedroom. He had already pulled back the sheets. He laid me on the bed with my head on the pillow. He pulled the sheets back more so I could slip my legs in. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Be right back."

"Don't go." I reached out for him

He looked towards the door and then back at me. "Cleaning up the table can wait." he smiled as he walked around the bed and got in on his side.

I turned towards him and he pulled me into his chest. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Am I hurting your arm?" he asked

"Nope, doctor said it was much better. I only need a brace now." I happily told him as I looked over to his face.

"Your leg?" he worried

"Nope." I winked at him. "Pain killers."

He took a deep breath "I can't tell you how afraid I was today. I hate that feeling. It was always something I could control, fear never had control of me. When I found the key in the toilet, I came running out to show you." he paused "But you were gone. I had left you alone and unprotected. I screwed up, let you down, failed you..."

"Hey! We're here together now. Both of us just fine. You couldn't have known, I didn't know." I reached up put my hand against his chin and turned him to face me. "We both made it through this day."

"It won't happen again. I can promise you that." he leaned in and kissed me

"What if she comes back?" I asked as he pulled away

"Babe." he smiled "You proved to her you're tough on your own. You didn't need to be saved. You saved us all."

"But..." I worried

"Let it go. She is either dead or on her way to a very long and painful recovery. Either way she will leave us alone at least for a while." He squeezed me against him. "How many times do we have to prove that no one should ever underestimate you?"

"Just still picturing her in my head. The knife like you taught her." I sighed

"Let it go, don't give any thought into anything she said." he kissed my temple. "We have to get back to work and plan a wedding."

"So life back to normal?" I asked him

"Depends on how you are feeling." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"hmmm" I rolled completely onto my side and settled my hand against his chest. I slowly walked my fingers down to his waist. Then I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up to his neck, exposing his chest. I ran my fingers from his belly button to the top of his shirt and then looked into his eyes.

"mmm I have missed this." He leaned over pulled me in tight and gave me an ice melting kiss. We both sat up at the same time and quickly got our shirts off and onto the floor.

"I love you." I told him as I moved over and straddled his hips. "OUCH" I pulled back away

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah, so much for romance! My damn stitches." I whined as I laid back onto the pillow

"Don't worry I can get your mind off of the pain." he assured me as he moved onto his knees and helped me wiggle out of my pajama bottoms. He opened up my legs and moved in between them. He leaned forward and kissed my belly button. "How are you doing?" he looked up at me

"Fantastic." I smiled as I reached down and grabbed the back of his hair.


	33. Chapter 33- Work or Pleasure

Chapter 33- Work or Pleasure

It was a few weeks before I was feeling back to normal. My arm was free of the brace and my stitches had dissolved. We had an amazing dinner with his parents last night and mine the night before that. Everything was back to normal. Well as normal as things can be when you are planing a wedding to Batman and trying to do your job when you are constantly riding along with an alternating man in black each day.

I sat across from Ranger as he ate his bagel and I ate my chocolate chip pancakes. "How much longer do I have to keep a man with me everywhere I go?" I asked him

"Hmmm let me think." he paused to take a drink from his coffee "How about forever?" his eyes smiled but I glared at him

"RANGER!" I dropped my fork onto my plate

"Okay, until Jeanne Ellen is found." he finished his bagel

"What if she is never found?" I asked him before I picked up my fork to take my last bite.

"Then you will have to put up with it forever." he stood from the table and carried his dish to the sink

"RANGER!" I whined as I picked up my plate. "What about our honeymoon?"

"I'll be with you." he grabbed me around the waist as I set my plate in he sink.

"I know." I sighed "I know you're just protecting me, just feeling really smothered lately."

"I''m sorry Babe. I can't really change it." he kissed my forehead.

"Well..." I gave him my sweetest look.

He shook his head "What?"

"Can I tag along with you today?" I asked

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow as he kept me in his arms.

"I need a break from running my skips with one of the guys. I feel so much pressure with my apprehensions." I sighed

"Why is that?" he raised his eyebrow again.

"They can do it better and I feel like sometimes they are annoyed that I take longer or mess things up." I leaned in against his chest

"No one thinks that Babe." he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me in tighter

"Okay." I sighed

He gave out a deep breath. "Babe?"

I pulled back and looked up to him "Yes?"

"I have to go give some estimates today for some potential customers. Would you like to join me?" his voice was silky

"That sounds perfect!" I leaned in and kissed him quickly before I ran to take my shower.

"Meet me downstairs in thirty." he called after me.

I showered and dressed with a smile on my face the whole time. I was in my Rangeman uniform of black cargo pants and my black Rangeman t-shirt. I danced to the bathroom and threw my hair in a ponytail. I swiped on some mascara before heading out the door. When I got to Ranger's office the door was already open. I stepped in quietly as I noticed Ranger on the phone. I sat down in a chair and put my feet up on his desk and he gave me a look. I smirked and decided to tease him some more. I got onto my feet and walked around his desk as he kept his eyes on me. He was listening to the caller and occasionally giving quick answers. I moved closer and turned his chair so he was facing me. His eyes said stop as he slightly tilted his head. I moved closer and dropped to my knees as his head snapped down to watch me. I crawled closer towards him and put my hands on his knees pulling his legs apart.

He smiled at me but slowly shook his head. I nodded my head and moved my hands to his thighs as I leaned closer against him. I was pressing my chest between his legs and he gave out a gasp. He excused himself to the called and shook his head at me again. I leaned in closer and moved my hands further up. He tried to wiggle back in his chair. He placed his feet firmly on the ground to push it back but I grabbed the handles of the chair to stop him. As I stared up into his eyes I pulled the handles hard and moved him back up against me. I placed my hands back to his knees and then slowly started sliding my way up again. I leaned my head down and pressed my mouth against the bulge in his pants and blew out hot air against him.

He quickly ended his call and grabbed me under the arms. He pulled me onto my feet and then into his lap. He kissed my neck as I wrapped my arms around him. We both snapped our heads to the open door when we heard someone clearing their throat. "Thought we were working today Boss." Tank spoke

"We are." I smiled as I jumped to my feet

"We?" Tank asked

"Yes! I get to come with you today. Are you excited?" I asked him as I walked around the desk.

"As long as you two can keep yourselves focused." he smiled

Ranger growled "Go get the truck. We'll meet you downstairs."

Tank took off and I looked over at Ranger innocently. "What's wrong?" I asked him

"I need to get myself under control before I can stand up and walk around. You are really playing with fire today and payback is going to be a bitch." he winked at me

"I'm depending on it." I smiled as he finally stood up.

When we reached the garage Tank already had a truck pulled up and running.. He got out of the drivers seat and walked around to hold the door open for me. I jumped up and kissed his cheek and yelled "back seat!" I laughed and jumped in as he stayed their shaking his head.

Ranger walked around and eased into the driver's seat as Tank got in and closed the door. "You been drinking already?" he asked me

"No. I am just in a good mood because I get to spend the day with my two favorite guys." I told him

"Hmmmm" he thought aloud while Ranger drove ahead. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw the corners of Ranger's mouth slightly raised.

"I am sick of hunting my skips with a partner who can do it better and must be thinking in his head what a joke I am." I confessed

"Everyone here loves you and no one thinks you are a joke. You are funny because of the crazy situations that happen to you. Hey, look what happened when Ranger went with you." we both laughed while Ranger kept a stone face.

"I just want to be the one who can help today. You are both bad ass, but maybe I can add a woman's perspective and give you the use of my Spidey sense." I told him

"Sounds good to me. I am happy to have you with us." he smiled.

My phone rang and I looked down at the caller ID before I answered "Hello Stephanie Plum soon to be Manoso." I looked up to the mirror and I could see Ranger smiling.

"Oh Steph I am going to kill myself." Mary Lou was crying

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I'm freaking pregnant!" she exclaimed before crying even harder.

"Okay, calm down. What did Lenny say?" Ranger was looking at me so I covered the mouthpiece and whispered "Mary Lou" and then he nodded

"I didn't tell him yet. What am I going to do?" she blubbered

"You have to tell him. I know it won't be easy, but this is a beautiful thing. You love each other and you are happy and this is beautiful." I assured her. I looked out the window and saw we were heading into the warehouse district.

"We will have two in diapers and one still toddling. What the hell?" she blew her nose.

"You will make it work and after one of you can get fixed. In five years you will be happy about it." I assured her as Ranger pulled the truck to a stop in front of a warehouse. I looked up at the sign and it read Holmes Auto Parts. I held my finger up to Ranger and pointed at the phone.

"Stay here and come in when she's done." Ranger told Tank as he jumped out of the truck.

"But how can we afford all of these damn kids? And me? My sanity? Someone should just lock me up!" she cried more.

"Think of this, one more chance at first words and first steps. Don't think about the diapers think about all of the wonderful baby things. You know what? I will throw you a baby shower." I smiled

"You can't have a shower when you already have kids." she sniffled

"Who made that rule? I don't care, I'm going to do it anyway. You will get a bunch of new baby stuff." I assured her

"That does sound good." she was starting to cheer up.

"It will be great." I tried to comfort her

"You're right. I am going to go make Lenny's favorite dinner so when he gets home tonight I can tell him and we can celebrate." she sounded more calm

"That's the spirit." I told her "This is something to celebrate."

"Steph?" she asked

"Yes?"

"He will be happy right?" she hesitated

"Yes Mare he will be happy!." I assured her

"Thanks. Talk to you later." she told me as I said good bye.

"Sorry about that Tank." told him as I opened my door and we both got out.

"You're a good friend Steph." he smiled at me as we headed towards the main office.

We looked into the main office but Ranger was not there. I followed Tank as we looked around. He took out a notebook and he was writing down suggestions that we were coming up with. When we rounded a corner we nearly bumped right into Ranger. He smiled and grabbed me as he pulled me into his arms. He planted a kiss on me and then made it deeper. This was an earth shattering knee weakening kiss. When he pulled back I looked up to him in surprise "Sorry Babe, I just missed you so much!" he told me

"I just saw you five minutes ago." I was confused

"One second is too long to be away from my beautiful fiancee." he raised an eyebrow

Tank cleared his throat and Ranger turned around. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you. Tank, Steph this is Gwen Holmes. She is the daughter of Jim Holmes and it's her job to give us a tour today." Tank extended his hand and she smiled

"Gwen, this is my right hand man and my gorgeous fiancee." he smiled as I stepped forward to shake her hand. This is when it hit me. It was the girl from the video when we were doing surveillance on Bill's Tavern. She was wearing a thin tank top with no bra that showed off everything. She rolled her eyes when she shook my hand and I smiled

"Well, you have the general idea. I think you and your..."she cleared her throat "team can check out the rest. Just stop by the main office when you are done." she looked Ranger up and down before waking away

"What the hell?" Tank asked when Gwen was out of ear shot and Ranger and I both laughed.

"When we were doing surveillance on Bill's she said she was hot for Ranger. She specifically said she was going to get her daddy to hire Rangeman and wear a tank top to lure him in." I explained as Tank laughed.

"You are mean." Tank smiled at Ranger

"Just wanted to make sure she knew I was taken." he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

We finished our tour and Tank took all of the notes we needed. He stopped in the office and said he would be e-mailing an estimate before the end of the day. Gwen was on the phone and only looked up briefly to give him a nod. We headed back to Rangeman and dropped Tank off. Next we headed to Pino's for lunch. I was dying for a pizza and had convinced Ranger that we needed a food break before we got back to work. He pulled in and I checked the parking lot for Joe's truck but didn't see it anywhere. I heaved out a sigh of relief as Ranger parked the SUV. "What's wrong Babe?" he asked me

"Just looking to make sure Morelli isn't here." I admitted

"Don't even worry about it Babe." he patted my hand before he got out and we headed in.

As we walked in I glanced around. Lots of cops on their lunch breaks. I waved to Carl an Big Dog as we took a booth in the back. Of course Ranger sat with his back to the wall so he had a full view of the place. We ordered and then Ranger's phone rang and he was deep into business conversation. I looked around and noticed Eddie Gazarra walk in. I made a talking motion to Ranger with my hands and pointed to Eddie. He nodded and continued his call. I got up to go greet Eddie.

"Steph." he said happily as he reached out and pulled me into a hug. "You look great!"

"Thanks! How have things been?" I asked him as I saw his partner coming in behind him

"All is good. I just got a raise and I am taking the Sergent's test next week." he told me

"That's so great! You deserve it." I followed him to his booth and jumped in beside him. I glanced over at Ranger, he was still on the phone but his eyes were on me.

Jimmy slid in across from us. "Hey Steph, how the heck are you?"

"Great! I am getting back to work and feeling pretty good." I told him with a smile.

"That's great. Everyone is still talking about what a hero you are. I have to admit I am super impressed with what you did. You saved so many lives." Lewis smiled at me

"Thanks, but anyone would have done the same thing." I blushed

"I don't know about that. Anyway, you did it and it's about time this town saw you for who you really are." Lewis told me as the waitress came over and took their order.

It struck me suddenly as I thought of that damn surveillance, Lewis had a little thing for me. Not as serious as Wood but still a thing. I smiled to myself and looked up at him to see he was staring at me. "How have things been for you Jimmy? Any hot dates lately?" I teased

"Nope, saving myself for the perfect woman." he gave me a raised eyebrow and Gazarra let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I know you'll find her." I winked at him. I couldn't resist and I knew it wasn't nice but I couldn't help myself. I looked over at Ranger and he was just getting off the phone. He turned his head to me and I used mine to call him over.

"I'm so glad you are doing great. You are absolutely glowing." Gazarra told me. "I can't tell you how much I love seeing you happy."

"It's like when you are talking about your kids, your happiness comes pouring out and you glow." I leaned against him and we both smiled

"Pizza just came Babe." Ranger said as he was at my side. He reached out a hand to Eddie and they shook. "Great to see you."

"How are things?" he asked Ranger

"Running smooth." Ranger smiled at him and then looked over to Lewis. "Officer Lewis." he extended his hand. I heard a gasp from Lewis as they shook hands and he winced as they shook hands a little longer than needed.

"Ranger." he muttered as he clenched his teeth and Ranger finally released him.

"You ready for the wedding?" Gazarra asked as I looked at Ranger. He was giving Lewis the scary death look and I leaned in and bumped his shoulder.

"We're getting there." I smiled

"I am completely ready to start my life with this amazing woman." Ranger leaned in and kissed me on the cheek

"Well, Shirley and I are looking forward to it." he assured us

"Great." I smiled at him before remembering the pizza "Have a great lunch." I told him as we started to walk away.

"You too." he smiled. "I heard him let out a laugh before we reached our booth.

Ranger sat across from me with a smile on his face. "Was that necessary?" I asked him as I grabbed a slice.

"You were teasing him Babe, he was about to let the drool fall onto the table." he told me as he dug into his chicken Cesar salad.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It wasn't nice." I confessed as I swallowed a bite. "We aren't being very nice today."

"You're going to get s new nickname." he warned

"Oh really?" I tilted my head

"Yes, no more Bombshell Bounty Hunter. It will be Heartbreaker." he smiled and I laughed

"So what was the long phone call about?" I asked

"We need to do a distraction job. We were discussing logistics and seeing if it would be safe. I needed to make sure you would never be alone. The restroom is my only concern." he explained

"Maybe I can just pee before we go in." I smiled

"This may take a while. I need you to be secure at all times." he confessed "Don't worry, I have it all figured out now."

"Okay, who is the guy and where are we going?" I asked as I shoved another slice into my mouth.

"His name is Evan Wesiman. He is an internet mogul, practically untouchable due to his high level of wealth. He travels everywhere with an armed body guard. This will definitely be our biggest challenge for a distraction. It will be extremely difficult to get him away from his bodyguard." he admitted

"So he's rich." I grinned "That's different for us."

"Yes, we have to go into the city. It's a charity ball and also a costume party. That's why I said it may take a while because you may not be able to spot him right away." he slid over his cell phone and showed me a picture. The guy was smiling big and looked handsome like John F. Kennedy Junior.

"What did he do? He looks nice and normal." I shrugged my shoulders."and handsome"

"Don't underestimate him. This isn't really a skip, this is more an FBI thing." I looked up at his face with curiosity "He is a possible serial killer."

"Really?" I was scared and intrigued at the same time. "Wow"

"This is dangerous, but you will be covered at all times. Don't even try to bitch about it, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.. He prefers blue eyed brunettes. He is a suspect in twelve different murders in nine different states. All women and all fitting your general description. I wouldn't have even considered involving you in this, but it's important that we stop this maniac. The only reason I am agreeing to this is because one of the murdered women was a contact in the FBI who helped us many times." he explained as he finished his salad.

"An ex-girlfriend?" I questioned as I finished my third slice.

"No Babe, her husband is a good friend of mine and he is devastated. This happened about a month ago. They have three kids and one is a newborn" he sighed as he signaled for the waitress. "Can we please have a to go box for the pizza." he asked her

"Sure." she answered as she dropped off the check.

"How did you know I wouldn't finish that?" I asked

"Babe" he shook his head

I thought for a moment. "I am really sorry for your friend. I definitely want to help." I reached over and took his hand in mine. "Everything will be fine, we have done these a million times."

"We need to get him alone and take him to a safe house where he will be interrogated. This isn't usually something I get involved with on American soil. Shit, maybe I should just give this to someone else." he leaned his head into his hand and rubbed it.

"We can do this. I have a feeling this will all go very smoothly. We are an amazing team." I reached out and tpok his other hand.

"I know." He pulled his head up and nodded "The guys are out now getting costumes."

"Really? This should be funny. Who is all going?" I asked

"Tank, Lester, Bobby, Ram, Raphael, Woody, Miguel, and Vince and Brett." He told me as he pulled out some cash for the bill and started packing up my pizza.

"Holy shit Ranger. Nine guys? Who will run the monitors?" I shook my head

"Ten including me. I am leaving three teams behind. One to watch the monitors and two to head out to any locations that need it. We won't be gone for more than a night." he explained

"What about the guys from Boston?" I asked

"Some are back in Boston doing computer searches and some exploring leads." He told me as he grabbed my hand and the box of pizza. We headed out to the car after stopping to say goodbye to Gazzara and Lewis. Lewis was still rubbing his hand and then Eddie jumped up and came after us.

"Hey." he called as we all stepped out into the parking lot. "What's up with Lewis? Should I know something?"

"Nothing's wrong with him. We just got word he was curious about Stephanie. Wondering f he should keep her company should I have to go out of town." Ranger explained to Eddie. Ranger had a lot of respect for Eddie. He knew that he had always helped me in sticky situations and he was always willing to give us helpful information. He was never selfish about who got the bust, he just wanted to catch the bad guys.

"Dumb bastard." Eddie shook his head and then looked up with a smile. "I think you broke his pinky and maybe the ring finger too."

"Ranger!" I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hopefully he got the message." Ranger shrugged

"He definitely got the message. I don't think you have to concern yourself with him anymore" he grinned

"Now about Wood..." Ranger flashed a big smile.

"That's a whole nother story." Eddie laughed as he said goodbye and we all headed on our way.

"Now what?" I asked as he started the car.

"We're going to find you a costume." he smirked as he reversed the SUV.

We were headed towards Philadelphia and somewhere on I-95 I fell asleep. I woke up to Ranger's light kisses on my neck. I turned toward towards him and gave out a moan as I kissed him. He pulled back before it got to steamy. "Come on Babe, let's get this done. It's two o'clock and we want to get to the party by seven."

"The party is tonight?" I was surprised

"It will be fine Babe. I will make sure you have at least two hours to get ready." he winked at me

"Okay." I sighed as I leaned up and pulled down the visor to check myself out in the mirror. I looked okay except for the hair that had come out of the ponytail when I was sleeping. I pulled out the ponytail holder and pulled the hair back into it as Ranger opened my door and held out his hand.

I looked up as he pulled me out of the truck. There was a giant warehouse looking building in front of us and the sign read "The Costume Closet." When we walked in the door I was overwhelmed at the aisles and aisles of costumes. A man wearing a pink shirt and tight black pants approached us.

"Welcome to the Closet how can I help you come out?" he spoke with a very flamboyant tone.

Ranger gave me a very slight smile that only could be recognized by me. I looked back at the man. "We are looking for costumes for a fancy costume party in the city." I explained

"Must be one hell of a part I had quite a few guys in here earlier going to a similar event." he shrugged

"Please make sure we don't get the same costumed any of them got." I told him

"No problem, we have a lot to choose from. You want a couples costume?" he smiled

"No." we both said at the same time.

"Okay. Funny?" he asked

"No." I answered

"Sexy?" he asked

"Yes, very sexy." I nodded.

"Follow me." he led us through several aisles until we were in the right section. "Are you looking to go Men in Black or gangster?" he asked Ranger

"Probably something more hidden." he told him

"I've got it." he walked up and down and then pulled out a costume. "Pirate." he nodded "And this is the perfect size.

"That's actually perfect." I smiled as Ranger had on his stone face.

"Why don't you head into the fitting room while I figure out the right thing for your lady." he smiled before turning back. "My apologies I am so rude! My name is Blaine."

"It's okay, I'm Stephanie and this is Ranger." I smiled

"Ranger?" he asked as he looked him up and down.

"Yes." I grabbed Ranger's hand and led him to the fitting room.

"Listen, when I am behind this curtain I want you to keep one foot underneath so I can see it at all times." he told me as he pulled open the curtain.

"Yes sir." I teased as he froze and gave me a glare. "Okay, relax."

I waited inpatient tapping my foot against the floor, but keeping it under the curtain as he asked. Blaine came over to us.

"How are we doing? Maybe he wants to go with Chippendale or scary? Zorro?" he offered

Ranger moved out from behind the curtain and I stifled a laugh. The pants were actually more like tights and they were so tight against his muscles. "Uhm no, that doesn't work." I told Blaine

"That's awful." he shook his head and then seemed like he got an idea "Be right back."

"Babe, I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should dress up like Secret Service or something." he breathed out a sigh

"No way. You would be scary and he would think you really were some type of agent. We will find the right costume and it will be fine." I leaned in and kissed his cheek

"Here we go." Blaine smiled as he handed Ranger a hanger with a new costume. He smiled and I giggled as we both realized it was a Batman costume.

I laughed "Now this one is truly perfect." he rolled his eyes at me. "Actually it is perfect Ranger. It covers half of your face and the cape gives you cover to carry weapon."

Blaine raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on that. He turned to me next "Cat woman?"

"Wonder Woman." Ranger told him

"Great idea." he went off

"Babe put your foot under please." he went back into the changing room to try on the new costume.

He came out and he looked amazing. I couldn't resist kissing him while he had the mask on "Babe"

Just then Blaine came back with the costume for me. "That looks like it was made for you." Blaine told Ranger.

"Okay, will take it. Now Steph needs to try on hers." he insisted

I nodded and then took it into the dressing room and pulled it all on. Gold bottoms that were barely bigger than underwear. A blue bustier with white stars. Gold boots with crazy heels that went up to my thighs. There was even a gold lasso to tie to my side. I fixed the crown into thee top of my bed before stepped out of the dressing room. Both Ranger and Blaine dropped their jaws.

"Wow! That's definitely sexy!" Blaine nodded

"Babe" Ranger let out a deep breath.

When we got back to Haywood I ran through the living room and headed straight to the shower. I shaved and applied lotion to every part f my body. After all I would definitely be showing a lot of skin tonight. I went with very light and natural make-up. It took me a while to get my hair just right. I used gel to calm my curls and left my hair down so I could put the crown in with the attached comb. When I came out of the bedroom Ranger was already in costume and I caught him checking himself out in the mirror.

"Maybe you like being Batman." I grinned

He looked at me and gave a giant two hundred watt smile. "I love you being Wonderwoman." He closed the distance between us and had me in his arms pulling me against his chest while he kissed my lips.

I interrupted him "Maybe we can keep our costumes on when we get home." I suggested

"Babe" he smiled before suddenly pulling me back in for a tight hug. He had his face buried in my hair and I could only hear his slow deep breaths. He pulled back and leaned his forehead into mine. "Please be cautious tonight. Don't take any chances. I would rather lose him than lose you."

"I promise." I whispered as I slowly pulled off my ring. I had gotten used to it, I loved it because it was a symbol of our love. I turned around and set it gently on the counter.

"Babe" he sighed

"Not fun for me either, but it will be back on soon." I assured him with a lite kiss.

We were pulled over a couple of blocks from the Waldorf Hotel. "Okay Babe, do you have your panic button in your boot?"

"Yes."

"You are wearing the wire and you promised not to ditch it no matter what?" he asked

"Yes."

"You will tell me about any Spidey Sense?" he reached across the console of the Porche and grabbed my hand.

"Yes." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Put on your mask." I whispered as he pulled it from the back seat and put it on. I looked at him and smiled. Here he was with bat ears and this mask around his eyes. In full black suit not completely skin tight. Blaine had removed the fake muscles because Ranger obviously didn't need them. "My Batman" I reached out and traced my finger across his lips.

He grabbed my hand and kissed my finger. "Let's go Wonderwoman"

I followed the signs and quickly found my way to the third floor. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I heard the music. I entered the banquet room alone and immediately surveyed the room. I looked around at all of the costumes, Ranger was right this make take a while. I surveyed the room and right away I spotted Lester. He was in a yellow dress wearing a headpiece with fruit and he was not smiling. Ms. Chiquita! I walked over to the bar and ordered a Mai Tai as Lester approached me. "I pulled the short straw. Please don't make this more difficult for me. I have bathroom duty so please give me a nod when you have to go." he whispered and then looked up to me with serious eyes "Please don't force him to kill me in this outfit."

I smiled as I reached out and patted his arm. "Don't worry." I tried really hard not to laugh at him but had a huge smile on my face.

I turned around and leaned my back against the bar. I saw Miguel was working as a server. I pulled away from the bar and began walking around as I slowly sipped my drink. I stopped to make small talk with anyone who greeted me. There were a lot of women dressed in elegant period dresses. There was a catwoman as well as several witches and celebrities. There was only one Wonderwoman, I smiled to myself. There was a dance floor and a live band. They were not playing pop music though, it was old standards like Frank Sinatra. In between that they also were playing instrumental music. I glanced around the room before I finally spotted Ranger and he was talking to Lester. I spotted a few of the other guys. Ram was dressed up like baseball player. Vince was Robin Hood and Bobby was the phantom of the Opera. I finally spotted Tank and he was dressed like a football paper, how perfect. I smiled to myself when I suddenly felt heat behind me as someone tapped my shoulder.

"I love your costume." he said when I turned around.

"Thank you." I smiled as I looked into the eyes of Evan Weisman. He was dressed as Super Man.

"I think our costumes mean we are supposed to be a couple." he smiled and we both laughed.

"Can I get you another drink?" he asked seeing my glass was nearly empty.

"I was just about to go get a water." I explained

"May I escort you?" he held out his arm and I linked mine around his

"Thank you." I smiled. It was hard to believe this was a bad guy. He was charming and extremely good looking. Not in the tough and strong way like Ranger or any of the Rangeman guys. I guess men would call him a pretty boy. He was definitely worthy of being a GQ model.

He handed me the water as we stood by the bar. "So, does Wonderwoman have a name?"

"Diana Prince?" I teased

"Ahh then you can call me Clark Kent." he winked

"Or Stephanie." I batted my eyelashes

"That's a much more beautiful name. I'm Evan." he reached out his hand and I shook it. His hand was warm and soft. I noticed a man was following us. He wore a suit and there was definitely a lump in his jacket hiding a gun on his hip.

"Evan, there is a very large man following you." I told him

"That's Ronald. He's my bodyguard." he admitted

"You need a bodyguard?" I asked

"The more successful you are, the more people don't like you." he grinned

"Ahhh I see." I agreed

"Mmm I love this song. Do you know how to Cha-Cha?" He asked me as I noticed the song was Sway by Michael Buble

"I am familiar with it, but I don't know." I started to shake my head.

He set down his glass and took mine from me. "All you have to do is follow." he smiled as he set down my glass and grabbed my hand to pull me out to the dance floor.

"Go easy on me." I teased as he took my hand in his and wrapped the other around the small of my back.

"It's very easy. Step forward with you left, good. Now move your feet to your left saying cha cha cha in your head for the steps. Then you step your right leg back and do the same." he was going slow to show me. Once I picked up the steps we moved faster and he spun me around.

I had to admit it was fun. Not like dancing the salsa at the Manoso house, but still fun. I caught a glimpse of Ranger and while I couldn't see the top of his face, I could see his jaw was clenched. I spotted Brett nearby, he was dressed up like he walked straight out of Miami Vice. When the song was over Evan took my hand and we went back to the bar. He ordered two fresh waters and we made our way over to the end of the bar where there were less people. I sat down and immediately saw Woody across the bar dressed up like a cowboy. Oh boy I wished I had a camera for all f this.

"So, Stephanie what brings you to this party tonight?" Evan pulled my attention back to him.

"My late husband owned a law firm who made big contributions to the foundation every year. His partners continue that and they send me to be the representative for the firm." I was winging it and had to hide my smile thinking of Dickie in a garbage can somewhere with Joyce at his side. We had never prepared a story. I was so focused on looking good and thinking of ways to ditch the bodyguard but I had this under control. I was figuring it would have taken longer to find Weisman, but he had come straight to me.

"My condolences." he bowed his head slightly. "How long has it been?"

"Two years this January." I explained. Go Steph go! I was proud of myself and smiling inside knowing Dickie's birthday was in January. "What brings you here?"

"Just another contributor." he smiled at me as he leaned in closer. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?

"Why not?" I grinned.

"Are you here with anyone?" he said just slightly above a whisper.

"No, like I said I am just a face for the law firm. I probably won't hang out much longer." I looked around "I feel slightly under dressed." I joked and used the opportunity to nod to Lester.

"I think they are the ones who are over dressed." he spoke as he gestured to the crowd. "You look amazing. The blue from that top really makes your eyes stand out." he gave me his best bedroom eyes. While this was all very sexy it just wasn't going to work on me. First of all no man could compare to Ranger and this man is a suspected serial killer.

"Thank you." I smiled "Will you excuse me while I go freshen up?" I asked

"Only if you promise to come back to me. Otherwise might have to use my x-ray vision to find you." he joked as I took a step away from the bar.

"I'll come back." I gave him a wink as I walked away.

"Are you okay?" Lester whispered to me as we stood in the bathroom

"Yes, it's just hard. This is not jump on your bones guy. This is let me spend hours charming and romancing you guy." I spoke softly before heading into a stall.

When I came out I went to the sink and he followed me. "It's going to be okay beautiful, hang in there. I am sure he will want to leave with you soon. Who wouldn't in that outfit." he wiggled his eyebrows.

I shook my head. "Just tell Ranger I am running out of fake stories and crap. This is getting hard. I am used to being man handled or hearing nasty pick-up lines." I sighed

Les looked at the ceiling and then back at me quickly. "Is he charming you?"

"No." I gave out a breathy laugh "Just want to get this over with. He is starting to give me the creeps."

"It will be over before you know it." he assured me

"Thank you." I forced a grin as I patted his shoulder and then headed out of the restroom.

I spotted Weisman right away. Superman was still leaning against the bar where I had left him. He smiled when he saw me. I noticed that now Ranger was only a few seats away from him. He must be getting nervous. He smiled when I walked back over to him. "Would you like to take a walk? It's a beautiful night." Weisman leaned towards me

"I don't think I want to venture too far from the party." I smiled back.

"How about the balcony?" he suggested

"Sure." I agreed as he pulled away from the bar and held out his hand. I accepted it and he pulled me towards the entrance to the ballroom. I noticed his bodyguard was following us. When we got out into the hallway there was a hotel security guard walking by. I didn't look over when I realized it was Raphael but I did take comfort in knowing he was there.

"Wait one second." Evan smiled at me as his bodyguard stepped through one of the glass doors out onto the balcony.

"This must make every day tasks difficult." I noted

"My security and yours is well worth the extra minute." he squeezed my hand and I shivered. "Are you cold?"

"I'm okay." I assured him as Ronald stepped back into the hallway.

Evan nodded and pulled me through the open door. The night air hit me and it was a it chilly. He immediately took off his cape and draped it over my shoulders. I thanked him as he pulled me toward the edge of the balcony so we could look out at the city. "If we went higher we could see more." he suggested

"This is pretty right here." I held his cape around my neck.

We stood in silence for a while until he moved behind me. I waited to see what he would do, but when he started to slip his arms around my waist I turned around to face him. "Baby steps?"

He nodded but reached out and put a hand on each side of me. I was trapped with my back to the balcony and his arms surrounding me. "Tell me something about you Stephanie. Where do you live? What do you do?"

"I do a lot of volunteer work." I lied but thought at the same time it was kind of volunteer work now because Rangeman wasn't technically paying me for this.

"Do you live here in the city?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

I looked away slightly to the right and thought I saw movement. "No, just over the river. I am a Jersey girl."

"Ahhh that's why I am so attracted to you. My family so from Hoboken." he explained

"Princeton." I lied as I saw more movement behind him. I was trying to keep my eyes on him. I didn't want him to turn around. I was hoping it was my reinforcements and not his.

"Will I be able to see you again?" he tilted his head

"The night isn't even over yet." I reminded him

"I just want to make sure you understand that I am interested in another night. Baby steps right?" he flashed me a smile

"You're sweet." I told him as he leaned in to hug me. As he held me in his arms I finally saw it. There were three men repelling down the building. They were all in black so I couldn't make out much but the bodies.

I reached my arms around his waist and turned my head to lay it against his chest. He took one of his arms away and gently stroked my hair. How could this sweet man be any kind of killer? Maybe they had gotten the wrong man. Suddenly his hand twisted in my hair and he yanked my head back. I looked up at him and his eyes were scary. "You know Stephanie I think we need to take bigger steps. I don't think you're a baby." he glared at me. He glared at me and raised his eyebrows at the same time. How is that even possible.

"Evan..." I began but he pulled my hair harder as he made my back arch.

"Stephanie." he whispered harshly as he bent down to my neck and ran his nose along it. He was sniffing me! "You smell so clean and sexy."

"I would take the compliment better if you would let go of my hair." I spoke with a strained voice.

He pulled harder and I bent back more. I felt the metal of the balcony touching the top of my head. He followed my neck lower and ran his nose across it again. I shivered and I didn't know if it was fear or the cold. I blinked and then he was gone. Ranger was suddenly in front of me, pulling me into his arms. I reached my arms around his neck and held on tight as he kissed the top of my head.

I pulled away and saw Evan laid out on the ground. I pulled off his cape and dropped it on top of him. I looked up and saw Tank, Ram and Miguel all dressed in Security Guard costumes. Ram was retracting the ropes and putting them into a bag. "You have great toys Batman." I leaned against him and Tank smiled.

The 'security guards' took Evan through the doors and right out to the awaiting SUV. Ronald was already cuffed beside him and ready to go. Once Ranger made sure that was all tied up he turned and draped his cape over me. "Should we go in and alert the rest of the guys the job is done?" I suggested

"I already did." he smirked

"But?" I knew there was something behind that smirk.

"I may have forgotten to tell Lester." he admitted.

I shook my head but smiled. "Ranger?"

"Okay, I'll have Vince go back in and tell him." he told me as the Porsche was pulled up by the valet

"How?" I was confused

"Babe"

I shrugged as I got in and the valet closed the door behind me. I pulled the cape from my neck and draped it over my body.

"Are you happy?" I asked him as he pulled onto the highway

"I am happy we caught him. I am not happy you had to spend so much time getting close to him." he sighed

"You know it's a job." I reached over and took his hand.

"Of course." he agreed "But..." he cut himself off

"Tell me." I spoke softly

"I don't share. I won't share." he sighed "I want to be the only one dancing with you, the one with his arms around you."

"You are and you will be. These jobs mean nothing except we got the bad guy." I squeezed his hand.

He forced a smile. "I will be happy when your ring is back on your finger and I have you in my arms."

"Soon." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before sitting back and resting my head against his shoulder.


	34. Chapter 34- showers

** Some smut**

Ch.34 - Showers

"I spent almost two thousand dollars between the shower and presents for Mary Lou." I confessed to Ranger over breakfast

"Will she be happy?" he asked

"Yes." I answered as I ate my pancakes

"Then it's worth it." he smiled

"But..." I began before he cut me off

"Babe, we can't take money with us. If we can spend money to make someone happy it's worth it. If it was too much I would tell you we need to be careful or cut back, but we're fine. You brought in more than that this past month." he reached across the table and patted my hand.

"Just most of it is your money. I guess it's always your money." I shrugged

"What? Uhmm maybe you didn't hear me. I said you brought in more than that this month. It's our money Steph. Whether we are paying the bills or buying things it's ours. I don't want separate accounts and I don't want you to worry. I know you want to contribute, and you do. I appreciate it and I love your independence. Just get over it already." he shook his head

"Thank you." I smiled

He got up and walked around the table. He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed giving me a slight massage. I turned my neck to the side and he kissed me. He peppered small kisses all along my neck. When I turned to look up at him he gave me a mind altering upside down kiss. "I thought you were Batman not Spidey." I smiled

"Spidey?" he was confused

"In the Spiderman movie he is hanging upside down and kisses the girl." I explained

"Was it bad?" he lifted me from the chair

"No, it was really different and amazing." I admitted as he pulled me into his arms.

He kissed me again and pulled my body against his, there was no space between us. His kiss grew deeper and I moved my hands around is neck and grabbed his hair. Suddenly he was walking backward, pulling us both into the bedroom. He pulled away as I caught my breath, he nuzzled his head into my neck. He kissed me and then moved his mouth to my ear. "So sorry I was tired last night Babe. I am rested now and prepared to make it up to you." he whispered as a shiver ran through my body.

I moaned and he pulled us onto the bed with me on top. I sat up straddling his hips and leaning over him. "Your eyes." he said as he reached both hands up to cup my face.

"What?" I asked

"Your eyes. When you want me your pupils grow so big but the blue, it always take my breath away. You are so beautiful." he smiled up at me.

I didn't fight or argue with his words, I decided to just enjoy the compliment. He dropped his hands to my waist and slowly started pushing my shirt up, I bent over to make it easier for him to pull off. His hands went to my stomach and then around to my back. His hands were so warm that I could feel the heat against my skin. I looked down at him, staring into his eyes as I slowly removed my bra. His eyes never left mine as he moved his hands back to my stomach. He slowly moved them up to my breasts. I shivered as he massaged me and my nipples pebbled under his touch. I reached down to his stomach and moved his shirt up. He sat up a bit and pulled off his shirt before reaching his hands back up to me. I ran my hands against his rock hard abs and then let them drift up to his strong chest. It wasn't normal to have such an incredible body. I continued to rub his chest and stomach while our eyes stayed connected.

He reached around my sides and linked his arms around my back to grab my shoulders. He pulled me down closer to him, still not looking away from me. Our faces were close as our skin seared between us. I moaned and briefly noticed the edges of his mouth moved up. He was sliding his hands down my back slowly as he finally reached my ass. He grabbed on tightly and pushed me against him. I could feel his hardness under me. I can't even begin to explain how erotic it is to stare into each others eyes while all of this heat was pouring between us. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed myself back up. I used the space to reach down and unfasten my pants. He pulled me down again and slowly pulled my jeans down, leaving me in my underwear.

I pulled myself up again to undo his pants and tried to move them to his hips. He gently moved his head side to side telling me no. He reached for my stomach again and his fingers kept moving down. He watched me carefully. He watched me as I tried to focus on him as I felt the pleasure of his fingers. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back and then I heard him " Look at me Babe."

I looked back down and met his eyes as the waves crashed throughout my body. I moaned and called out his name as my body pulsed with pleasure. I collapsed forward but kept my head up to keep our contact. He slowly and gently moved his hands down my back and down to remove my last item of clothing. I was left naked and shaking on top of him. "Mmmm" I moaned as he slowly flipped us onto our sides.

My fingers discovered every part of his chest while he maneuvered out of his pants. He brought his hand to my shoulder and then to cup my face as he slowly flipped us until I was on my back. He laid against me with every part of our bodies touching. I tried to lean in and kiss him but he held my face firmly and gave me the slow head shake again. He slowly moved against me and I was dying to have him inside of me. I reached around his back and slowly slid my hands down until I had his ass in my hands. I pushed him hard against me and could feel his hardness. He made slight movements to rub against me, but not low enough to enter me. His hands released my face and slid to my back, he pushed me tight against him.

"Please." I begged

"I can never deny you." he whispered as he gently moved me up and then down onto him. He held us there for a moment. He was pulsing inside of me and I resisted throwing my head back I thought that feeling was amazing but that was before he began to slowly move. I breathed out a heavy moan as I felt him deep inside.

It was a whole new feeling, not being able to close my eyes. Not being able to kiss him. The way he was looking at me made me feel so sexy. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. The warmth of his eyes enveloped me. His hands were pushed against the bed with my head between them as he pushed himself up. He gently moved inside of me and then suddenly stopped. He pulled back nearly out of me and then whispered "I love you" as he slammed into me. My mouth fell open and I breathed out deeply.

He held himself inside of me and then slowly moved nearly out. "I love you" I whispered as he slammed into me. I moaned out and watched his eyes as his lids looked heavy. I figured out his game now and I repeated my self "I love you" he pulled nearly out before plunging back in.

I fought hard to keep my eyes open. He called out to me. "I love you." he slammed back inside me. This time he kept himself there finally succumbing to the desire and pushing for our mutual pleasure. He continued pumping in and out of my body. This constant eye contact brought the experience to a whole new level. When I reached my climax I had to fight to keep my eyes open. When I went over the edge he joined me. I felt him pulse inside of me. Finally as we both came up for air he pushed down against me and kissed me. It was a mind altering earth shattering deep kiss. When he broke the kiss he rolled over to his back and pulled me to his chest. We were both breathing heavy unable to move.

"I need a shower." I told him after a few minutes had gone by.

"Want some help?" he asked me.

"No way I have my bridal shower today. I don't want to be late!" I sat up still trying to catch my breath.

"I am going to have Cal go with you today and Hal will watch the door. Okay?" he asked as he sat up and kissed my cheek

"It's fine." I sighed

"I'm sorry Babe, but you know I can't leave you alone." he rubbed my back.

"I know." I told him as I kissed his cheek and jumped up for the shower.

I arrived at Rossini's with Cal at my side. We mingled and snacked on the hors devours. I got hugs and kisses from Ranger's sisters. Of course his mom and Grandma Rosa were there along with my mother and Grandma Mazur. Lula was eating a hand full of pigs in a blanket and Connie was chatting up Valerie.

"Oh Steph! Thank you so much for the baby shower. I got everything I needed and more. It helped to get me really excited and even Lenny is looking forward to our new addition." Mary Lou said as she ran up and hugged me.

"My pleasure! It was fun!" I smiled

She took my hand and pulled me over to the food table. There were my favorite donuts so I put two on a plate. I looked at all of the food. Little mini quiches, apples with caramel dip and tortilla chips. There was so much more I could stay at the table all day and be happy. Lula explained that Sally had a gig and wouldn't make it today.

Everyone was excited for me to open their presents so I sat in my designated seat. "Are we close enough?" I teased Cal as he sat slightly behind me but close enough that we could touch.

"We ran a wand over all of the presents, but you never can be too careful." he explained

There were so many presents! I received lingerie, lotions, bath products and perfumes. There was a box from Grandma Rosa and I slowly opened it. When I pulled the lid off there was a beautiful cameo. It had a blue background with a white figure at the center. Small blue and diamond jewels hung from it connecting at the bottom to hold one diamond solitaire. I was speechless so I simply stood up and crossed the room to hug her.

"Something blue." she told me

"Thank you." I smiled as I welled up with happy tears. I leaned in to hug her again and she kissed my cheek.

I took a deep breath and walked back to my seat. I was still in shock after receiving such a meaningful present from my new Grandmother. I opened a present from Grandma Mazur next. I wasn't surprised to find a black garter belt. I smiled and held it up to cat calls and whistles from all of the ladies. I walked across the room and hugged her as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Thank you"

I was almost at the end of the presents when I grabbed one that had no tag. "Who is this from?" I held it up

"Not sure. Some came by mail." Connie explained.

I opened it up nervously. It was a beautiful digital photo frame. I pressed the button to turn it on. The first picture was of me sitting on the curb after a car had blown up. The next picture was of the garbage truck laying on top of Ranger's Porsche. There was a picture of a newspaper article about burning down the funeral home, one about me being the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Next was me in the hospital bed, maybe during my coma. More pictures of me at my worst times. Then there was a picture of Morelli and I at my parent's house happy with his arms around me, followed by a picture of a broken heart. The next was a picture of Morelli giving me the middle finger. The last one was of Morelli's boys and their connected friend. "UGH" I tossed it on to the floor.

"That's sick." Cal shook his head. Apparently he had been looking over my shoulder.

Connie picked it up and several of the women looked over her shoulder when she hit the button. They watched at first before a sudden look of disgust came across the group. Valerie made a barfing noise and Leya just walked away. My mother took it and tossed it in the trash "Good riddance." she nodded

"What a psycho." Connie shook her head.

"Sorry about that." Cal leaned closer

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it at all." I tried to convince him

"Forget him and his disgusting boys and open the rest of your presents." Mari smiled at me

I went through some more gifts finding a sexy honeymoon survival kit from Lula. I quickly handed it to Cal when I saw some of the items in there including super lube. We both laughed as he hid it underneath some of the other presents in the stack. From my mother I got monogrammed pillow cases, towels and glasses. From Mari I got a big beautiful picture frame. It was white with black flowers on the outside and the stems were gold. Ranger's sisters had given me expensive monogrammed luggage. I looked around at my wonderful friends and family. I was happy and I felt loved and I was breathing normally and actually looking forward to my wedding and my future.

"There's one more next to you." Celia pointed out

Again there was no tag. I opened it up and went through all of the tissue paper to find a single black rose. I held it up and looked at the attached card and read it aloud. "Missing you JEB" I let out a gasp and dropped it.

"It's okay." Cal wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders and before I knew it Mari was at my side.

I was breathing hard and when I glanced around I saw panicked face. Mari grabbed for the back of my head and shoved it down "It's all okay." she told me as she rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry." I announced as I regained my breath.

"No one and I mean NO ONE is going to ruin your special day." she told me as she pulled me away from the box.

Hal was inside in an instant, he grabbed a bag, slipped on some gloves and placed the flower and box into it. I took a deep breath to control my breathing and got onto my feet. "Where' the cake?"

Everyone smiled and started moving towards the cake. "I can't wait for your bachelorette party." Lula moved beside me and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh no! I hope you haven't gone over the top." I rolled my eyes. "I will not get naked."

She laughed "you'll see" she walked over and got herself another slice of cake.

"Don't worry, we reigned her in." Angel said as she slid up next to me.

Santanna was at my other side as she handed me a glass of champagne. "A toast to my sister. I won't say sister-in-law because she is now my blood, my friend and my sister."

Everyone raised their glasses and said cheers as we took a drink. I set down my glass knowing that needed to be my limit today. I still had the rose on my mind but tried to enjoy this special occasion. Everyone talked and mingled as we happily shared this day together. Mary Lou was thrilled to get out of the house and be free of the kids to enjoy some adult time for a couple of hours. I glanced around and noticed Hal taking all of the presents away. Then I felt the tingle on my neck before his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "Babe"

I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them everyone was staring at us and I felt my cheeks turn red. "You two look so happy." Leya smiled.

"Perfect." Grandma Rosa smiled.

"Who knew that WonderWoman would end up with Batman." Lula shook her head

"I did." Ranger told her as she fanned herself.

"I am still in shock every time I hear you talk." Connie admitted

"Stephanie brings out the best of me." he leaned in and kissed my neck. Ranger slowly released me and made his way around the room giving hugs and kisses to everyone before he returned back to me. "Come with me, I want to take you out for some fun." he looked into my eyes as he grabbed my hands.

"We're not done yet." I explained

"We're fine. Ranger told us already no silly games. So the cake was the climax." My mother smiled "We figured that would be what you would enjoy the best."

"We'll finish the cake." Lula assured me.

I made my rounds and said my goodbyes before we headed outside to the 911. "How did you know to come when you did and how did Hal know to come inside when he did?" I asked him as he started the car.

"Babe" he exhaled

"No Ranger, not this time. I need answers." I explained

He took a deep breath before he explained. "Every employee has a panic button. Cal hit his."

"So, Jeanne Ellen is obviously still alive." I concluded

"Well, I had heard but was waiting for confirmation..." he began

"WAIT! You heard and didn't share?" I was aggravated

"I have heard lots of rumors Stephanie and they all usually turn out to be a dead end. I thought this one sounded promising, so I was reaching out to all of my contacts to find proof. Do you really want me to tell you about every rumor?" He turned to me as we sat at a red light.

I thought for a minute. "No, I guess not. But what is this particular rumor that you are trying to check out?"

"I heard from a military contact she is in Columbia doing what she does best." he admitted

"Torture?" I asked

"Yes" he nodded

"Ranger, I shot her four freaking times! She should have been dead." I nearly yelled

"The only conclusion I can draw is that the government swooped in and picked her up. I have a number to call when I am in desperate need and they will come to my aid because I am valuable to them. She is more valuable than I am because of her skills." he explained

"That's so screwed up. They don't care what she does at all?" I shook my head

"Basically not." he spoke softly

The light bulb suddenly went off in my head. "It's my fault."

"What? How?" he was confused

"I left the phone there. When I left to go to the train station I was in such a rush I left the phone there." I put my face in my hands.

"Babe" he sighed. I knew this meant not your fault but I felt guilty anyway. If I had taken that phone maybe she would have been unable to call for help and she would be gone from our lives.

"Now what?" I asked him

"Nothing Babe, if she comes we will take care of her." he reached over and took my hand

"We couldn't take care of her before." I sighed as I looked out the window.

"I still feel..." he sighed

"It's not your fault, Just she won't give up." I squeezed his hand. We rode in silence for a bit before I spoke "Do you have a panic button?"

"Of course I do." he answered quickly

"I bet your men move fast when you hit yours." I smiled

"They move faster when you hit yours." he smirked

"Have you ever hit yours?" I asked

"Of course." he squeezed my hand

I thought for a moment. "For you?"

"No. I hit it when someone with me needs help." he explained

"Usually me?" I couldn't help but ask

"Not just you Babe." he assured me

"So where are we headed?" I asked him when I looked up and noticed we were on the highway.

"To fun zone." he smiled

"I'm a little over dressed." I looked down at my blue dress.

"You are always beautiful Babe." he reached over and took my hand in his. "But if you would be more comfortable I have a bag in the trunk of comfortable clothes for you."

"You are the best." I pulled his hand to mine and kissed it. We got out and moved to the trunk. "So you are actually going to bowl, play laser tag and video games?" I asked

"Of course. I heard you got a couple of bad presents so I thought we both needed some laughs and fun." he winked at me.

We played laser tag first and of course he was a much better shot than me. We chased each other around before we teamed up and went after the teenagers who were in the maze with us. We laughed when we tagged them and then they all teamed up and went after us. We decided to bowl next and of course another thing Ranger was good at I noticed as I threw another gutter bowl.

"Maybe we should get those bumpers." I suggested as he smiled and shook his head.

He raised his head and Cal came over and took a seat. "Be right back." he told me as he kissed me on the cheek. I looked over at Cal.

"Even Batman has to use the bathroom." he smiled as he sat back down into his seat and relaxed.

I walked over to a rack trying to find a different ball since I felt my current one was bad luck. "Need some help?" Scott Wood peered over the rack.

"I am just trying to find the right ball." I explained as I glanced over my shoulder. Cal was no longer leaning back in his seat. He was sitting up straight now on the edge of his seat as if he were ready to pounce.

"Maybe I can help you out Stephanie." he smiled as he walked around to my side and started picking up different balls and handed them to me.

"Too heavy." I told him as he handed me the first one.

"How about this one?" he held out another

"Too lite." I shook my head.

"You're not very easy to please are you?" he smiled

"I have been told I can be a little annoying." I laughed

"I would never say that. Challenging? Yes, but never annoying." He tried to give me his biggest smile but he had no wattage when compared to Ranger. I studied his face and noticed for the first time that he was a very attractive man. Unfortunately for him I was marrying Batman and no one compared to him.

"Thanks." I returned his smile.

"This one?" he held out another

I took it and lifted it up and down. "Way too heavy." I handed it back to him

"Maybe I should just get you a beer?" he laughed

"You could get three oh and one for Cal." I heard Ranger say as I whipped my head to the side.

Wood whipped his head too, but he also dropped the ball. He gave out a grunt as the ball landed right on his foot. Ranger bent over to pick up the ball as Wood fell back into a chair.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I heard a snicker behind me.. I glanced back to see Cal sitting back in his hair with his hand over his mouth to hid his laugh

"Yeah, I'm fine." he forced out

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that." Ranger told him.

"Let me go get you a beer." I offered

"No thanks. I was just headed out. I will grab one when I get home." with that he got to his feet and limped away from us.

As soon as he was out of earshot I turned to Ranger. "You could have broken his foot, probably at least broke a toe or two."

"I didn't drop the bowling ball." he played innocent.

"RANGER!" I rolled my eyes but he just pulled me into a hug. I hugged him and then I pulled back. "Are you happy now? You have broken Lewis and Wood."

"I told you I don't share." he raised an eyebrow

"I know that and lately you have told me lots of things. I am still struggling with the fact that you are talking so much and sharing your feelings. You are not the same Ranger I have known for years." I told him

"Do you wish I would go back to just Babe?" he asked

"No, not at all. I love how you express yourself and share what's on your mind." I kissed him

"Can we take a drive?" he grabbed my hand "I want to express myself." came the whisper

I didn't really answer, I just followed. We returned our shoes and he led me to the car. He held my door open and I climbed in. As he drove I looked out the window and noticed that Cal and Hal were following us. I was happy to get out of the Rangeman building and go somewhere outside of the Burg. I was letting my mind drift as I considered the skips I needed to go after. I considered my upcoming wedding. I considered my bachelorett party and then I remembered Ranger would have a bachelor party. I rolled my eyes at the thought of strippers all over him. I thought of Morelli and his creepy picture frame. Finally my mind settled on Jeanne Ellen. If I had just grabbed the phone. If the government had just been a few minutes later at picking her up. I hate the government and the military for saving her. I had been so proud of myself for using my gun. For once I was trying to put an end to someone's life and I felt justified. I have out a heavy sigh and Ranger reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Are you having a epiphany?" he smiled

"I am feeling...I don't know."

"What is it Babe?"

"I wanted her to die. I wanted to kill her and I am not used to feeling that way. I can't really deal with these feelings. I feel like a bad person." I sighed again

"You are not a bad person." he assured me "We are getting married soon." he smiled as he reminded me.

"I know." I finally smiled "I need to find out from Sally if there is anymore more to be done and what I still need to do. You know you Grandma Rosa gave me something blue."

"She told me about it before she gave it to you. She had my mother take her to the jewelry store and picked it out herself. She was sure it would look beautiful on you, but she was worried you wouldn't like it." he explained

"Oh my gosh! I love it. I can't explain it but there is something about your Grandma that makes me feel special. They way she looks at me." I blew out a breath.

"She loves you. She feels like you saved me. To her you are this angel who has brought me back to life." he explained

"I am honored but Ranger it's you saving me." I looked over at him.

"We saved each other." he smiled again.

I realized we were pulling into Sandy Hook beach and smiled. "I love being here, but it's a bit cold." I told him

"Babe" he said as a smirk rose from his lips.

He pulled in to the parking lot near the light house. He got out and started to walk around the car when he stopped and opened the trunk. I got out to meet him and he pulled out two jackets. He put one on me first and then himself. They were both black of course. I noticed Hal and Cal sitting in the lot with their lights turned off. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me toward the tall structure. He opened the door and we went inside. I followed him up the circular staircase until we reached the top. He opened the door and pulled me out onto the balcony.

"Don't look into the light." he joked.

I stepped up and put my hands on the railing. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and gripped the railing. I could feel his warm body behind me and I closed my eyes. I relaxed and cleared my mind as I inhaled the salty sea air. I leaned back against him and blew out a breath with relief. I was marrying Batman. I was ready to get married and let go of all my crap. I am done hiding me feelings.

"Me too." he whispered

"Out loud?" I smiled

"Babe." he leaned closed and kissed my neck right below my ear before he spoke again. "You wanted to know why I changed and stopped the one word answers?"

"Yes" I glanced over my shoulder and then focused my eyes back on the ocean I watched a ship in the distance, their lights shimmering against the water.

"I told you once I was emotionally attached to you," he moved his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Yes" I remembered

"I didn't admit I loved you. Not to you and not to me." he confessed "Every time your life was in danger" he sighed

"You saved me." I leaned into him and tilted my head to the side revealing my neck. He kissed it and then I felt the warm breath as he blew out air.

"Yes and I considered life without you. I considered life if you chose Morelli because you didn't know how I really felt. All of the times I had admitted my love and then caught myself and pulled it back." he kissed my neck again "I just decided. I decided to let you know how I felt. I decided I wanted to offer you the ring. I wanted you to meet my family. But, well uhm but" he hesitated "I needed you."

I turned towards him, resting my back against the railing "You needed me?"

"Babe" he began as he leaned in and rested his forehead on mine. "I needed you in my life, I needed your love. I needed you to be complete." he admitted

"Ranger..." I began but he interrupted me

"I was okay. I had money, loyalty and success but I was missing something. I could have gone on forever alone and I would have been fine. But I could be better with you. " he leaned in and kissed my nose.

"I know how you feel. You made me feel like I was good at my job. Well, maybe not good, but you told me about my great instincts. You believed in me. You never yelled at me. You took care of me. I tried so hard not to need you. Like you I could be alone if I chose but I needed you." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

"When you were in the coma..." he shook his head and looked past me. He focused for a bit on the ocean before he spoke again. "I almost lost you. It wasn't like the others when I saved you. I was helpless. You had to save yourself. You had to choose to wake up. My walls came down. For better or for worse I let you in. I had already laid it out for you, but I don't think I ever realized myself how much you meant to me. I had to seriously consider what my life would be like if you didn't wake up. You filled some spot in me and I feel empty without you."

"Now we're both all in. If I was betting I would never bet against us. I know this is it forever." I kissed his cheek before turning and staring out at the water again. We stood silently for a long time. "Mrs. Manoso." I whispered

"You like the sound of that?" he asked

"Do you?" I inquired

"Of course. I am honored." he squeezed me

"So am I." I whispered.


	35. Chapter 35-Shots

Chapter 35-Shots

"So, your bachelor party is tomorrow night?" I asked Ranger as we sat at Shorty's eating our pizza.

"And your bachelorette party." he raised and eyebrow.

I gave out a deep sigh and slumped a bit in my seat. "What's wrong Babe?" he asked me

"I don't like to think of women all over you." I confessed as he laughed "I'm serious."

"I'm laughing because it's just ridiculous to think anyone could compare to you." he shook his head

"Blah blah." I rolled my eyes

"One week from today will be our rehearsal dinner and in 8 days we will be married." he spoke softly slightly shaking his head as his eyes smiled. "I am still amazed."

"What amazes you?" I was confused.

"Everything." he smirked

"Care to explain?" I leaned in closer

He leaned towards my face and almost spoke in a whisper. "I am amazed to have met you. I am amazed that I fell in love. I am amazed that you love me back. I am amazed I had the nerve to ask you and absolutely amazed that you said yes. But most of all I am amazed that I have a chance for a happily ever after."

I reached out and grabbed his hands. "You deserve it." We met across the table and kissed each other gently.

"Get a room." I heard as Ranger barely pulled away

"Shut up Santos." he spoke before leaning in to kiss me again. I looked over ad noticed Lester had come up and stood beside our table.

"Beautiful, are you ready to go get your skip?" he asked me

"Yes." I sighed as I pulled back from Ranger.

"I trust Bobby is in the car?" Ranger turned to him

"Yes boss and I am not to let her further than one arm's length from me. I know the drill." he rolled his eyes

"I am trusting you with the most precious person in my life." he eyed him carefully before he finished "Don't fuck it up."

I laughed "I will be fine." I told him as I stood up

He threw money down on the table and stood to walk out with us. When we got out to the SUV he grabbed me and pulled me in close for a deep kiss. I kissed him back deeply and pulled away hugging him. "That wasn't a goodbye kiss. That was a remember what you have to come home to kiss." I whispered in his ear.

"Meet you back home after we both finish our work." he smiled as I got into the SUV and he turned to head for his Porsche.

"So, who are we going after today?" Lester asked as we closed our doors.

"Dolores Montgomery. She is sixty-three years old and has a bunch of traffic violations." I explained.

Bobby and Lester both laughed. "What's the address?" Bobby asked through his chuckles.

"Yardville. Fifteen Fenway Drive." I read from the file. "Laugh all you want, skips are slow."

We rode in silence until we were in Yardville. As we passed Dover Park Plaza I remember Jeanne Ellen leading us to the Carvel Ice Cream store and let out a big sigh. We parked a few houses away and I started to get out as the SUV was still running. "Slow down Steph." Bobby called

"I can get this alone." I waved him off

"Beautiful." Lester spoke as he grabbed my arm. "We need to be careful." he spoke quietly

I stopped moving and looked back at him. His eyes looked nervous and I shook my head. "I don't know whether you are truly concerned about me or petrified of Ranger if I stub my toe walking down the street."

"Both" Lester and Bobby spoke at the same time and I laughed

"Let's just stay together." Lester finally said as I nodded

"Let me take a walk around the back and check this out." Bobby suggested as he jogged ahead of us.

Lester and I strolled leisurely as we tried to blend in. "Can't you see we all have partners?" he asked me

"Yes, but..." I began

"You are so stubborn. You need a partner like everyone else." he started as I sighed "You are always trying to prove something. I don't know if it's to yourself or to someone else."

"It used to be Morelli, my mother, Ranger, all of you." I blew out a big breath "Everyone I guess"

"And now?" he inquired

"I don't care about impressing Morelli." I laughed

"Screw everyone else too." he smiled "You are amazing. We all appreciate your intuition and the way you give us a new perspective on cases. You are helpful." he put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed it.

"And all of my stalkers and blown up cars?" I shook my head

"You're not a joke, because I know that's what you'll think. You do bring fun to our lives and you do make sure there is never a boring day. You are the sunlight of Rangeman." I looked at him and he winked at me.

"Thanks Les." I smiled as he dropped his arm.

"No problem Bomber." he spoke as we kept walking

We were quiet for a moment before I finally asked him "Les, who's planning the bachelor party?"

"Ummm" he hesitated "Me"

I closed my eyes and dropped my head back "Great."

"Relax Steph. It's not going to be anything wild. No trips to Vegas, he wants to even go home that night not sleep out all night. That was one rule he demanded or he wouldn't go." Lester explained

"I guess that is a comfort." I shook my head but my lips stayed tight

"What about you?" he asked

"Lula is planning mine and I am afraid." I laughed "I will tell whatever guy is on Steph duty to get me home also." I sighed

His phone rang and he answered it quickly. "Yo. Understood." and then he turned to me. "Bobby says to walk around the block and take our time. Seems like a family meal and they are on dessert."

"I wish I was eating dessert." I smiled as we both laughed. We turned around to take our walk around the block.

"This is kind of nice." he told me after we had walked quietly for a few steps.

"I like this neighborhood." I told him as I continued looking at the houses we passed.

"I am so jealous of Ranger." he spoke quietly

I thought for a moment. Not sure what to say or if I should say anything. "Uhmmm" I hesitated

"I am jealous of you too beautiful." he gave a chuckle

"I'm confused." I looked over at him and our eyes met.

"I have been through so may crappy relationships. So I gave up and decided to be the love 'em and leave 'em guy. Ranger was always the love 'em and leave 'em by choice. We never thought he would settle down. When he met you that all changed. Now..." He smiled big "You guys are two of the happiest people I have ever known. All anyone has to do is stand next to you both for five minutes and they know it, they feel it."

"It will happen for you." I assured him

"Thanks." he forced a smile as his phone rang. He spoke to Bobby for a couple of minutes and then disconnected. "Okay, her family left. Her backyard has a six foot fence. He is watching the back gate and we can go straight to the front door."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed as we turned the corner and were almost at the house.

We walked down the sidewalk until we reached the house. I motioned for Lester to wait in front of the garage but he shook his head and followed me to the door. I knocked softly and we heard nothing. I knocked louder and still nothing. I leaned over the porch and looked in the window. I didn't see any movement. I motioned for Lester to check his side. He looked for a minute and then looked back at me as he shook his head. Finally I rang the doorbell after a minute the door opened. A white haired old woman stood there in her house coat. She had a friendly smile and relaxed face. She stood behind the screen door.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Hello Delores. I am sorry to bother you, but you missed your court date. We need to take you in to be re-bonded." I explained

"Sure dear. Let me get my purse." she left her door open and turned to walk into the house.

We waited for about five minutes and she never came back. I shrugged at Lester and reached for the screen door but it was locked. Les popped the door open with a strong grip and we went inside. I called out for her but got no response. I motioned at the stairs and he nodded and followed me. We got to the top and started opening doors. We found her bedroom and checked it out along with her connecting wrinkled and then held his nose while I stifled a laugh. It did smell like old lady. When we looked in the bathroom there was a litter box and it looked like it had never been cleaned.

We went back down the hallway and finally spotted the cat. It was an old fat cat that didn't even move. It just looked at us and gave a strained meow. We kept moving through the hallway and just stepped over the cat. Next we found a guest room and a second bathroom. When we approached the next door Lester reached out and grabbed my shoulder. He pulled me back behind him and drew his gun before he opened the door. We were over taken by the smell of marijuana. The room was filled with it. She was growing it and had a whole set up. There were heat lights to make it grow better and some stalks were almost as tall as the ceiling. We noticed in the corner there was a scale and sandwich bags. I shook my head completely floored at what we had found. Looking over at Lester I noticed he had a huge smile plastered across his face. We searched the rest of the house but never found her.

We went back out the front door and walked around to the side of the house. Bobby was still standing there. "Where is she?" he asked us

"Disappeared. We checked every room. Basement, crawl space, you name it. We did find her weed room." Lester smiled

"You have to be kidding me." Bobby shook his head

"We need to check the back yard." I told them

Bobby popped the fence and we entered the yard. Right away we noticed a garden bench pushed against the back fence. "She climbed the fence." I couldn't hide my surprise.

"Holy crap." Lester shook his head

Bobby walked over to the bench an we followed him. He stepped up onto the bench and peered over. "I don't see her but it's a fenced in yard. Let me hop over."

He raised one leg and then the other as he carefully slid over the fence. Next we heard a dog barking and then Bobby called out "Oh shit."

Les climbed up on the bench. "Go for the gate, we'll pick you up on the other side."

We took off running for the SUV. He gunned it and whipped around the block. We saw Bobby running out fro the side of a house. He had a dog attached to his leg. Lester let out a huge laugh as we pulled over to the curb and jumped out. "Really?" he smiled as we looked down at the chihuahua attached to Bobby's pant leg.

"Don't underestimate his size. He is vicious!" Bobby kept shaking his leg but the dog would not release his jaw from the bottom of Bobby's cargo pants.

Les stepped towards the dog and it released Bobby immediately and charged after him. The dog jumped out and latched on to the bottom of Les's pants as it bit through them. "Ow! What the hell?"

"I told you so!" Bobby was bent over and lifting up his pant leg to show a small wound that was bleeding.

I reached down and picked up the dog. He released Les's pant leg and jumped into my arms as I petted him. "Good boy" I cooed. Suddenly he bit my hand and jumped down. "What the..." he ran away and we just stood there looking at each other.

"Let's get back to Rangeman. I need to stop along the way and get us all some rabies vacine." he rolled his eyes as we walked towards the SUV.

Lester reached into the glove box and handed us all napkins to press against our bloody wounds. "Who knew such a little dog could cause so much damage?" he sighed.

"We've got to call this in. I'm impressed at her agility, but of she had just come with us no one would have known about her side business." Bobby shook his head.

Lester called the Hamilton Township police department and pulled back around to Delores' house. We all got out and walked over to sit together on the front porch. "You know Bombshell, you do make the day more exciting." Bobby reached over and patted my leg. He picked up his phone and called in to a pharmacy to order the vaccine.

"Just remember how much you love me during the bachelor party." I smiled at him

"What are you so worried about?" Lester asked

"Well..." I held back

"Come on." Bobby pushed

"After Joyce my divorce was ugly. Lots of screaming and hurtful words. We tried to verbally rip each other apart." I started to explain

"What did you say?" Bobby asked

"I know what hurts all men the worst. I reminded him how crappy he was in bed and how lacking he was in size." I smiled as both men laughed

"Ouch." Lester said

"Was it true or were you both just trying to say anything to hurt each other?" Bobby asked

"I am sure everything we said was the truth." I nodded

"and?" Lester pushed

"Dickie got a blow job at his bachelor party. He said it was the best he ever got. He told me that made him realize that there may be better sex and other stuff out there. It pushed him to cheat." I confessed

Lester blew out a breath that made his lips rumble and Bobby shook his head. "What an asshole. Nothing pushed you to cheat. It's a decision you make." Bobby spoke first

"Steph, he was an idiot to let you go. He was an idiot to cheat on you." Lester patted my leg

"You think Ranger would cheat on you?" Bobby was confused

"I don't think he would plan to do it. Maybe drunk and everyone pushing him towards the strippers and getting lost in the moment." I rambled

"Would you?" Lester asked me

"Hell no. There's no stripper that would ever compare to what I have at home." I smirked

"And he feels the same." Lester assured me as the cop car pulled up.

We explained all that happened with Delores and the crazy dog. The cops were as amazed as we were that the old lady was able to scale the fence. We showed them her weed room and promised them that if we were able to catch her we would bring her to the Hamilton station. We headed back to Rangeman making a brief stop at the pharmacy. I was starving so we also stopped at Cluck in the Bucket and sat down to have some greasy chicken. They didn't want to go through the drive thru and risk having it in the truck or taking it back to Rangeman. Even though I didn't get me skip I had fun hanging out with Bobby and Lester. I was feeling better about the bachelor party. I should have gotten it in my head sooner that Ranger would never betray me. At the same time I knew none of the merry men would push him to do anything like that.

Lester picked up his cell phone and called into the surveillance room to explain our situation. I could hear the laughter through the phone. "She was agile Woody!" he shouted before he disconnected

"We need to go straight to my office for the first series of shots." Bobby told us as we pulled into the underground garage.

"First?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Yeah we need two shots today. Then we will do just one in three days, seven days and then twenty-one days." he explained as we entered his office.

Lester and I both groaned before we sat down. He cleaned and wrapped up their wounds. He used gauze before wrapping the tape around it. He cleaned my hand and left a piece of gauze laying over the wound as he got the shots ready. He had Lester take his shirt off and jump up onto the examination table. He told Les to hold still while he jabbed a shot into his arm. Lester winced and I grimaced as Bobby grabbed the next one. Just as he finished Ranger pushed through the door. His jaw was clenched as he scanned the room and set his eyes onto my hand and the gauze Bobby had left there after cleaning out the wound. He quickly turned his eyes to Bobby and Lester. "Explain."

"Vicious dog attack." I laughed as Ranger turned to me with a glare. He crossed the room in one step and gently moved the gauze so he could examine my hand. He looked down at the small punctures and then slowly look up at me as the corners of his mouth rose just a bit.

"What kind of dog?" he asked

"Chihuahua" I smiled as Ranger gave out a sight laugh.

"Don't laugh. It hurts." Lester whined as he slid off of the table and grabbed his shirt.

"Glad you're here. I didn't want to trust Les with my shots." Bobby told him as he grabbed a new needle and got his shots ready. Ranger shook his head and walked over to the table after Bobby pulled himself up. Ranger smiled and jabbed the first one in. "Hey! We brought her back safe and sound."

"And slightly damaged." Ranger told him as he gave him the next shot but didn't push it in as hard as the first.

"That's going to leave a bruise." Bobby pulled his shirt back on.

"Mine still hurts." Lester glared at Bobby.

"Come on Bomber, your turn." Bobby told me as he threw away those needles and got new ones set up.

"Your arm hurt?" Ranger asked Bobby as I slowly made my way over to the table.

"Of course." he glared at him.

I looked down at my long sleeve shirt and then back up at Ranger. "I got this. You two wait in the hallway." he told them

"Have you given shots before?" I asked him nervously.

"Everyone learns how to give shots in the Rangers. The medic doesn't always survive the mission." Ranger shot a look to Bobby as he and Lester slipped out the door and closed it behind them.

"It's really not a big deal." I told him as he reached over and grabbed the bottom of my shirt. He moved in and kissed my lips gently as he slowly pulled up my shirt. I pulled my hands through and he pulled it over my head. I reached down and grabbed it as I held it up to my chest. He gave me a confused look so I explained. "Anyone can walk in."

"Babe" he slowly shook his head. He picked up the first needle and gently grabbed me right above my elbow. He brought the shot close to my arm and I quickly leaned away from him. He looked at me and gently shook his head "Babe"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want it to hurt." I pouted

"Look away. It's going to hurt a little." he explained.

I looked away and sat still when I felt the quick poke "OUCH!" I yelled as I looked over at him. He was hiding a smile by holding his lips tight but I could see it in his eyes. "Ranger." I whined

"I'm sorry Babe. You know I would never purposely hurt you. This has to be done." he kissed my cheek and then suddenly I felt another poke.

"HEY!" I pulled my face away from him and turned to give him my meanest glare.

"All done." he told me as he threw away the shots and grabbed a band aid. After I pulled my shirt back on and jumped off of the table Ranger let Bobby and Les come back in.

"More fun shots in three days, the next dose will be the morning before the rehearsal dinner." he turned to Ranger "If you two are gone for more than two weeks on your honeymoon you will have to find someone to administer the last shot."

"Understood." he gave a nod

"Now what's normal is red and itchy near the shot site. Also nausea, abdominal pain, headache and dizziness." Bobby explained

"Great." Lester mumbled.

"What's not normal is high fever, swelling, difficulty breathing and behavior changes." he explained

"Can I leave now?" Lester asked as Bobby nodded.

"Bomber have a seat." Bobby demanded as I sat back down on the table.

"What now?" I whined

"Need to wrap your hand." he explained

"I'll meet you upstairs." Ranger kissed me on the cheek

"What if I get dizzy or high fever on my way up?" I teased

"Babe" he shook his head and left the room.

After Bobby had my hand all wrapped up I made it back to our place. As I came in I thew my key fob onto the silver dish and shouted out. "Honey, I'm home."

"In here." he called as I followed his voice into the kitchen.

"What are you making?" I asked as I slid behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Pina Colada." he told me as he turned around

"Really?" I was excited

"Mmm" he moaned as he pulled me into a warm hug

"I missed you." I admitted

"The old lady got away from all of you?" he asked as he pulled back. He reached to the counter and handed me a glass. It even had an umbrella sticking out of it.

I moaned as I took my first drink. He shook his head slightly before he kissed me. "I thought you needed something to relax you."

"Thank you." I told him. "You know we did help stop a major weed dealer." I told him before we both laughed

"Wish I was there. Sounds fun." he smiled

He grabbed my unwrapped hand pulled me to the couch and we sat down together. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in close as I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat their quietly and I realized my thoughts were making me feel very guilty. "I owe you an apology." I heaved out a deep breath.

"What for?" he asked as he pulled me back to look at me.

I moved away and leaned against the arm rest. "I have been really nervous about your bachelor party."

"If it means that much to you then I will cancel it." he reached out and took my hand in his.

"No. I was worried you would act like Dickie. I forgot what we have and who you are. I'm sorry" I leaned my head against the back of the couch.

"I won't be screwing any women on any tables." he forced a smile

"It's not that." I sighed "He apparently got an amazing blow job from a stripper. He told me that's what made him realize there were better opportunities for him out there." I tried to explain.

"There's no one out there better because it's not about skills. It's the love and the feelings that make every touch the best and every kiss amazing." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it

I made a big play of looking around "Don't worry I don't think anyone heard you."

He gave out a short laugh "I don't care who hears me Babe. I will scream it from the roof tops. No one will ever kiss me, touch me or do anything to me better than you do it. We are expressing our love." he pulled me closer and grabbed the back of my neck. He pushed my head against his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled

"Babe"

"I'm okay now." I assured him

"I was worried about your party too. Still am." he admitted

I pulled away and looked up at him "Why?"

"Jealousy. I don't share. I don't want some man dancing for you. I don't want you looking at someone else's body." he sighed "I don't want someone else touching you. Just the thought pisses me off."

"I feel the same." I pulled back and kissed him.

"I am coming home that night, I will not miss a night with you." he leaned in and kissed my nose

"Me too." I assured him

"This is all very new to me." He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I've been worried about losing you before and have been jealous many times." he spoke as he pulled items out of the fridge

"Me too. But, what's new this time?" I pulled my legs up under me.

"Just feels like I have more to lose now." I heard him cracking eggs

"Very true." I agreed before I looked over the back of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I am in the mood for breakfast for dinner. Making bacon and sausage now. How do you want your eggs?" he asked

"Scrambled please." I smiled "It's so awesome that you know how to cook."

"I don't cook for everyone." he winked at me

"HEY!" the light bulb suddenly went off "You said skills don't matter. Are you saying I have no skills?"

"Babe" he smiled

I was peeking from behind a curtain watching the strippers dance around at Ranger's bachelor party. They were all wearing various color thongs but no tops at all. He sat there smiling while they danced around. There was one grinding against Lester as she sat on his lap. One moved towards Ranger and the guys were going wild with cheers and cat calls. He smiled but waved her away. She made a move to sit on his lap and he moved his legs to the side and put his hand on her back to gently move her away. I smiled to myself happy to see how he was behaving. Then I noticed Brett and Vince pushing out a large cake. The lights dimmed and a sexy song started booming through the speakers. The cake top popped off as confetti and smoke shot out. When the smoke cleared there was Jeanne Ellen. She had stepped out of the cake and stood there in a black leather thong and nothing else.

"NO!" I screamed out.

"Babe." I heard as I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw the light streaming out of the bathroom. I glanced around the room and realized I was in our bed in our bedroom. Ranger was sitting up with me and had his hand on mine. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I wasn't sure if I could hug you yet. Didn't want you to think I was a rope." he half smiled as he kissed my cheek and pulled me tighter into him.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back as he pulled me down with him. He kept his arm around me and I laid my head against his chest. I was taking deep breaths regaining my control. I reached my arm across his waist and pulled him closer to me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly

"Yes. I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered

"No, tell me Babe." he kissed the top of my head

"Suffice it to say Jeanne Elle jumped out of a cake at your party." I sighed

He blew out a quick breath "Babe"

"I know." I closed my eyes. "As we get closer to the wedding I worry more and more about her.

"That's not going to happen. There is no big cake. Tank will handle all security and you know how much he worries. Everything will be fine. Both of our parties will be fine and we will be back in bed together safely. Next weekend will be amazing and no one will interfere with our happiness." he assure me before he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you." I whispered to him

He rubbed the back of my neck and I closed my eyes. I released my tight grip and moved my hand to his chest. I could hear him singing a song quietly in Spanish but couldn't figure out the meaning. I was feeling very sleepy. The last thing I remember him saying was "Buenas noches mi querido."

I woke up all tangled up in him and our sheets. I laid still for a minute just taking in the warmth of his body. He moved me and pulled me into his hug before rubbing his hand up and down my back. "I should be working." he told me

"What's wrong?" I asked as I moved to the side leaning my head against his shoulder so I could turn to look at him.

"Nothing. I didn't want you to wake up alone. Even after you fell asleep you tossed and turned the rest of the night." he explained

"I'm sorry. I was doing so much better." I sighed and looked down

He reached his other hand over and lifted my chin "You have Babe. You used to have a nightmare every night and sometimes more than one." he reminded me

"Woo hoo" I spoke sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Steph. Give yourself some time." he grabbed the hand that had been on his chest and pulled it to his neck so I could hold him closer

"What were you singing to me last night?" I asked him

"Soluna. It's sort of a Spanish lullaby." he explained

"Will you tell me the words?" I asked

"In English?" He asked as he pulled back and turned to face me

"Yes." I told him as I reach my hands up near the pillow

He took my hands in his. "It starts with oh, te amor, te amor, te quiero. These both mean I love you in Spanish but they are different."

"How?" I asked

"Amor is basically I want you or I like you. This is used for friends, girlfriends, cousins and such. Quiero is deeper used for immediate family like my wife, it means beloved." he explained

"mmmm, so is this an old lullaby?" I asked

"Not exactly." he smiled. "More like a slow song from my teen years."

"Okay, so what is the translation?" I pulled our hands closer to me

"I have always dreamed to find someone like you  
No more lonely nights I'll never make it through  
Won't you say you will fulfill this empty part  
Cuz I've been searching for what's missing in my heart

My Spanish lullaby  
For you are my Spanish lullaby  
You are the star that lights my night  
And with you I'll make my dreams come true  
Underneath the starlit moon  
You're my Spanish lullaby

Come with me to a place  
Come feel my warm embrace  
There's is so much I have to give  
Come feel my passion rise  
There's so much I have inside  
So much more life you have to live

And I never will abandon what we share  
For I cherish every moment that you're near  
I will never let you shed a tear for me  
Cuz every ounce of love I give to you

"Ranger..." I melted

"Don't worry, we will have many years for you to learn Spanish." he leaned in and kissed my cheek and when I closed my eyes he kissed my eyelids. He moved on to my chin and then to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He placed his body on top of mine as I opened my legs to make room. Our bodies were pressed against each other. I was in his t-shirt and nothing else and he of course had on nothing at all. He set a hand on each side of my head and looked down into my eyes. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling back up. He did this again and then he kissed my neck softly and slowly. He pulled up again to look at me and he whispered "Mi quiero" and I gave out a moan pushing my body up against him. He whispered it again before dropping his head to kiss my breasts.

He moved gently and slowly as he took his time to kiss and lick every bit of skin between my navel and my neck. I found my hands twisting in the blankets and felt myself spill over when he whispered his affection for me in Spanish. He moved below my waist and I nearly passed out from the pleasure. After he had pushed me over the edge twice he worked his way back up and pushed himself up again near my face. "Come take a shower with me quiero"

I nodded and moved to get up with him but I was a little weak on my feet. I staggered a bit and he moved to grab my arm. When I looked up at him he flashed me his 200 watt smile and gave me a wink. As soon as we were in the bathroom he stripped me of my shirt and unwrapped the bandage on my hand. I pulled him to me by the back of his head and kissed him hard as my tongue demanded entrance into his warm mouth. When our tongues merged together it was like a spark and we pulled into each other so tightly there was no space in between us.

I finally pulled myself away. I reached my hand down and ran it along his hard shaft while my other hand turned on the water. I gently pulled him into the shower with me aa he pulled the door closed. He blew out a deep breath when I moved onto my knees. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I smiled and licked my lips. He blew out another breath and then smiled at me before he grabbed the wall and tilted his head back in pleasure.

I was in my closet trying to figure out what to wear to my bachelorette party. I had on a black bra and panty set. Lula told me to wear something sexy and said there wouldn't be much walking so I should wear a pair of FMP's. Ranger stepped in behind me and I felt the tingle in my neck before he moved behind me.

"Wear your sexy black dress." he told me as he swept my hair to the side and kissed my neck. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and I closed my eyes.

I enjoyed his kisses on my neck but pulled away slowly. "If you don't stop now we'll never leave."

He spun me around and kissed me deep and passionately. He reached his arms around me, sending one to the back of my neck and the other to my lower back. He ground his naked body against me before he pulled out of the kiss. My head fell back and he took advantage of my exposed neck. He started just below my ear and covered every milometer of skin with a kiss until he made it to the other ear. He released his grip and cupped my face in both hands as he pulled me to look at him. "Just want to give you something to think about all night and something to look forward to when you get home."

"You are insane!" I teased as I gently pushed him away but not before giving him one sweet gentle kiss. "You really don't care of I wear that dress?" I asked

"Nope. All night I can picture you in that dress until I meet you back here." he lightly smacked my ass.

"I'm sure you'll be picturing me." I smiled as I shook my head

"Like you will be picturing me." he wiggled his hips a bit and I laughed.

"What are you going to wear?" I asked him

"What do you suggest?" he asked me

"Boxers!" I told him as I opened the drawer and pulled out his black silk boxers.

"Okay Babe." he pulled them on. "You want me to go like this?"

"Here" I said as I handed him a pair of black dress pants and a shirt that was kind of blueish green.

"You want to come home to this?" he asked as he pulled on the pants.

"Always." I grabbed him and pulled him tightly against me. "I don't want to leave this." I reached around and grabbed his ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Feeling frisky?" he raised an eyebrow.

I shook my finger at him "No Sir! You have to wait."

He reached out and grabbed my hand. He brought my finger to his lips and kissed it. "Yes ma'am." he whispered softly

I knew I would never leave if I stayed in that closet with him much longer. I grabbed the black dress and made my way out into our bedroom. I slid it up and held the straps up by my neck. "Can you tie this?" I called out

"I would much rather untie this." Ranger stepped toward me and grabbed the straps.

"Later." I teased.

He finished tying them and leaned in to kiss the back of my neck. I felt goosebumps cover my body and I shivered. I pulled away from him and went to look at my hair and throw on some make-up. "You don't need that Babe" he called to me

"So, who is the unlucky bastard who is stuck with me tonight?" I asked him as I wrangled my hair around. Finally I decided to just leave it down and managed to tame my curls down a bit with some gel.

"Cal and Hal actually volunteered." he told me

"Really?" I came out of the bathroom as he was standing by the dresser. "That is so sweet." I smiled as I brought my hands to my heart.

"Yes, and I have a couple of Miami guys in town who will watch the outside." he crossed over to me and stood behind me as I checked my reflection in the mirror.

He brushed my hair to one side before reaching his hands around and laid something against my neck. I turned my head to look up at him as he pulled his hands to the back of my neck. He kissed me on the nose and then motioned with his head for me to look back at my reflection. When I looked into the mirror I found a new necklace around me. There was a blue heart surrounded by diamonds. It hung from a platinum chain and rested just at the base of my neck. I gasped and immediately brought my hand up to it. "Ranger!"

He rested his head near my shoulder and pulled my hands away. "When I saw this I thought of your eyes and then I read how an unknown poet had described the gem." he moved his mouth closer to my ear and whispered "The blue of a clear sky just minutes after sundown."

I turned to kiss him and he gave me a gentle kiss before pulling away. "It's too much, I'm already worried about losing my engagement ring." I sighed as I turned to look into the mirror again.

"Let me finish Babe. Besides matching your beautiful blue eyes this Sapphire represents so much more. Nobility, truth, sincerity and faithfulness." When I turned to face him he reached up and rubbed his thumb gently against my cheek. "When you have a job that doesn't allow you to wear your engagement or wedding ring you can wear this."

I was surprised and humbled by his sweet and thoughtful present. I leaned in and kissed him before laying my head against his chest. He pulled me against him and rubbed my back. "You spend too much money on me and it's one more thing for me to lose or blow up." I spoke into his chest as a tear fell down my face.

He pulled me away and used his finger to lift my chin. "Babe" he leaned in and kissed me. "I can replace everything except for you."

"Did you have this before our conversation last night? The one where we worried about jealousy?" I tilted my head.

"Do you think I ordered it this morning?" He laughed before finishing "I already had it. I admit besides your eyes and all of the meanings this holds..." he paused for a second "it holds one more." he admitted as he brought a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck

"What's that?" I asked stepping away from him

"Uhhmm well I could have gotten you a giant necklace that said 'TAKEN' or 'MINE' or 'MY HUSBAND DOESN'T SHARE' " he smiled

I laughed and pushed him away playfully. "So this lovely gift that makes you think of my eyes and symbolizes all of these wonderful things...this necklace that brigs a tear to my eye...it's all basically marking your territory?" I nearly yelled

He laughed and pulled me back into him. "Just to you and I." he teased

"Good thing I love you!" I pulled away as we both laughed together.

Ranger rode in the back of the SUV with me as Cal drove and Hal sat shotgun. "Do you know where your party is?" I asked him

"No, Tank is picking me up here." He explained as we pulled up to the club.

"Birch Hill" Ranger shook his head

"Yes, I know it's a strip club. What do you expect from Lula?" I rolled my eyes.

"Tank warned her to reign it in a bit tonight." Ranger told me as I laughed

"I don't think she knows how to do that." I smiled

He got out first and walked around to hold the door for me. I noticed what I assumed was one of the Miami employees come over and take the truck as a valet would. Cal and Hal were at my side as we watched Tank pull up. He threw open the passenger door and loud music came pooling out. He quickly yelled out before looking over at us "Come on Boss, let's get this party started!" I looked over and gave him a finger wave and he turned down the music "Sorry Bomber." he murmured as he gave me an apologetic look.

Ranger grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He kissed me with one of his patented mind altering kisses and I found myself moaning into his mouth. We pulled away for air and he reached up and stroked my cheek "Babe" he said before he released me and jumped into the SUV with Tank. They both waved before he pulled away.

"What was that?" Hal asked

"That was a don't forget what you get to come home to kiss." Cal laughed as the three of us made our way into the club.

As soon as we walked in the door we were immediately overcome with the darkness and loud music. Lula came running up to us and gave me a big hug. "Girl! This is going to be an amazing night."

"I bet." I forced a smile.

"I see you are already surrounded by big sexy men." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Better safe than sorry." I tilted my head.

"Let's get you a drink." she turned and Mary Lou was at her side holding out a shot.

"Buttery nipple." she told me as she handed me the small shot glass.

"Here we go!" I held out the glass to toast them before quickly drinking it.

"Mai Tai" Connie announced as she joined us. I looked down at the penis she had put in my hands. Yes, it was a tall cup that looked exactly like a penis. It had a hole in the tip where a straw protruded.

"Oh boy." I told them as I took a big drink. I could hear the quiet snickering from both Hal and Cal at my sides. The ladies moved me forward and brought me to a table right in front of the stage.

"Here," Val said coming over and handing me a shot "Comacazi"

"Oh boy." Cal said quietly as he stood at my side.


	36. Chapter 36-Parties

Chapter 36- Party Time

I was lead to a table and the music was blasting. It was some sexy song and there was a fireman coming on stage. Valerie came over and brought me a drink, but Hal intercepted it before I could drink it. "Ranger suggested you stick to vodka all night. I'll go get it." he smiled

Cal put his hand on my shoulder and I pulled him closer to sit down next to me. "Just have a good time." he winked at me

Angel came over and put a sash over my head, when she spread it out across my chest it said 'Bride To Be'. Celia came over next and put a crown on my head.

"I don't want the dancers to know." I told them.

"Oh, have some fun." Celia told me.

"I am fun." I argued

"Ease up Stephanie. This is your time. Your last chance to party as a single woman." Angel danced around with a smile.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. I gave them kisses and thanked them.

I looked around and noticed I suddenly couldn't get rid of the big smile I had plastered to my face. I was truly feeling like I was being celebrated. Rather my impending nuptials were being celebrated. I looked back to the stage and laughed as I noticed the fireman began dancing around with his hose. I looked to my right and Lula was on her feet screaming along with Grandma Mazur and Connie. I looked to the left and saw Celia and Angel had returned to their table joining Santanna and Leya. My future sister in laws all waved to me when they noticed I was glancing their way. I waved back and blushed a lttle noticing the suggestive smiles they had on their faces. I noticed the rest of the ladies were mostly people I had gone to high school with and various people I didn't even know.

Hal brought back my drink. "Vodka on the rocks." he smiled.

I picked it up to take a drink and realized it was water. I looked up at him and smiled as he winked. I was starting to feel buzzed from the drinks I had already consumed. I was very happy to have a break and save myself the puking that would have come later if I kept drinking everything handed to me. I was sure I would need the cure in the morning from what I had already consumed. The ladies started screaming louder and the fireman was taking off his jacket. He motioned to one of the bouncers and he grabbed a chair and handed it to the firefighter up on stage. He set it down and looked around. I kind of leaned behind Cal and then the crowd got louder. I peered over his shoulder and saw Lula making her way up onto the stage.

The fireman kissed her hand and then placed her into the seat. Everyone was hooting and hollering as he continued to dance around her. He ripped off his pants exposing his g-string and Lula screamed in delight. He sat down on her lap and wiggled his butt around and she stomped her feet up and down with excitement. Everyone was standing so I had to rise to my feet so I could continue watching the show. I found myself at the end of the stage next to Connie as we moved to the music.

The fireman stood up keeping his back to Lula and shook his ass. She reached her hands out and grabbed both of his cheeks. We all exploded with cheers and laughter. He turned around quickly and shook his head back and forth following it with his finger. He danced around behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Again Lula was squealing and stomping her feet. I took a drink from my water and spit some out when I saw the fireman begin slipping his hands down her chest towards her boobs. Suddenly he slid down fast and had his hands planted on the floor. He started doing push-ups with his crotch in her face.

I handed my glass behind me and looked at Cal.l "The athleticism is amazing." I told him

He laughed hard "Only you bomber."

Connie was dancing next to me and I found myself swaying back and forth with her. We were bumping our hips and laughing as we watched Lula and her fireman. When the dance was done the bouncer grabbed Lula and helped her back off stage. Connie and I were still dancing when the Navy man came out. He moved around shaking his hips and Connie and I were echoing his moves. He danced around the stage stopping in front of each group of women as he slowly moved his hips. He got down off the stage and walked around to where we were. I turned around and he lifted me up into his arms. I had visions of the closing scene in Officer and A Gentleman. I grabbed his hat off of his head and put it on my own as I felt the crown fall off.

He carried me up onto the stage as the bouncer set up the chair. First he pulled me close to him but continued to hold me like a new bride. I blushed and covered my eyes shaking my head. The entire crowd was cheering for me. Finally the officer placed me into the chair. He danced around in front of me and I laughed. When he took of his shirt I covered my eyes but kept peaking in between my fingers. The man had no body fat on him at all. I bet he worked out at least six hours a day. He came closer and grabbed my hand. I looked up and he placed it on his chest and moved it slowly down to his abs.

"You go girl." Lula screamed out as I yanked my hand back.

The officer winked at me and took a few steps away as he danced for the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder and gave me a smile as he reached down and tore off his pants. The crowd erupted as he tossed away his pants and swayed his hips back and forth now only wearing a g-string. He danced his way back to me but I started freaking out. When he got close I held up my hand and shook my head. I was sure my entire face was red at this point. He lifted his head as an acknowledgement and danced in front of me. He turned his back to me and bent over shaking his ass as I smiled. He was extremely sexy and had an incredible body but he wasn't my man. I just couldn't reach out and grope some stranger. When the song was over he moved towards me and held out his hand. He gently pulled me to the steps and kissed me on the cheek before I walked down the stairs.

"He was so hot!." Mary Lou grabbed me into a hug

"Yeah!" I agreed as she held up two jello shots.

"Come on. I know you're a lightweight but just let it all go tonight." she told me as she handed me a shot. We both downed it pretty quickly and she hugged me again "I love you." she slurred

"You are my best friend ever." I hugged her back before she went off dancing.

I looked up and noticed Cal standing there with a huge smile. "Come on big guy. Let's walk around and mingle." I told him as I wrapped my arm around his.

"Hal is going to be pissed at you." he spoke close to my ear.

"Why?" I was confused

"He considers it his job to make sure you don't puke or do something stupid." he smiled

"Ranger's orders?" I asked

"Tank's orders" He snickered as I rolled my eyes.

I stumbled a bit and fell into Cal sightly and he held me up. "Take it easy Steph." he told me as he pulled my arm tighter against him to lead me around with Hal moving in directly behind me.

"Stephanie Plum! Oh my God I haven't seen you since we graduated." A woman came rushing over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, it's been forever." I smiled as I hugged her back, but I had no idea who she was.

She pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders. "This is so weird. I thought you'd be marrying Joe Morelli."

"You never know how things are going to turn out." I grimaced as I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"So is he single now? He must be so heartbroken." she looked sad

"I am sure he is very vulnerable. He could probably use a friend. Why don't you give me your phone so I can give you his contact info." I suggested

"Really?" she asked as she handed me her phone. "Wow, do you think you can put in a good word for me? All through high school I always dreamed one day I would be Nicole Morelli. I was just starting to give up on that. I mean everyone said you two were engaged but you didn't have a ring. I figured until you had a ring there was still a chance." she babbled

Now I remember Nicole Pazza she was in my History class. She now had fake boobs and probably a face lift as well. I remember how she had chased after Joe even though he was with Terry. I am sure that he will be thrilled that I am passing out his number. Yes, it's childish but hey why not? "Thank you so much!" she oozed as I handed her back her phone. She pulled me in for another hug.

"No problem. I think you two would make a great couple!" I gave her my best fake smile as Cal took my hand and pulled me away.

"You have an evil streak." Cal smiled at me. "But I love it."

We laughed and I even heard Hal behind me giving a chuckle. As I wandered around mingling I wondered what Ranger's party looked like right now. Were there strippers? Who was naked? I could picture Lester up on a pole doing all kinds of tricks along with the ladies. I smiled to myself as I greeted a few more high school friends and handed out Morelli's number to two more women. Lula came up to me offering another drink and I took it motioning to her that I needed to finish my other drink first. She nearly skipped away as she headed back to the stage to watch the next dancer. Cal reached in and took the drink while Hal filled up my glass with more water. I still found myself swaying a bit as we walked, but I at least understood where I was and what I was doing. We were almost at the bar so I needed to head back to the people I had missed on the other side of the room.

I spun around and was face to face with Joyce Barnhardt. "Hello" she smiled at me

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked her

"I was invited." she smirked

"Who would invite you?" I glared

"Let's just say I found an invitation." she raised an eyebrow

"Why would you even want to come somewhere you are not wanted?" I heaved out a sigh

"Just wanted to see you act drunk and stupid." she tilted her head. "I was also hoping for some extra excitement. I saw you up on stage and just as I suspected you don't know what to do with a hot body."

"Whatever." I reached back and pulled the drink from Hal's hand and took a big gulp. Oops! This wasn't my water, and I knew immediately it had to be onr of the drinks he had intercepted. He tapped my shoulder and took the drink back replacing it with my special vodka.

"Well if I was up there I would have had him begging me to take him home." she smirked

"Good for you. But I have a man." I blinked my eyes trying to focus more.

"Yeah I remember you had Dickie and Joe. Oh wait, you lost the both right?" she looked too damn cheerful. "They must have found a woman who was more exciting in the bedroom. A woman who knows how to please her man."

"Great, keep 'em both." I shrugged

"Actually I had better pans." she bit her bottom lip

"Like what?" I asked as I felt Cal close at my side

"I was hoping Ranger would come to his senses and dump your fat ass before the wedding." she laughed

"That's not going to happen." Leya said as she came up behind Joyce.

"And her ass isn't fat." Cal muttered

"It's only a matter of time." Joyce leaned closer to my face.

"I doubt that." Hal muttered

"No way in hell." Leya spoke again

"What makes you so sure?" Joyce spun around to look at her and ignored Hal and Cal's comments completely.

"Because he's my brother." she glared.

"What's going on?"Celia asked as she joined Leya.

"Apparently this woman here with the fake hair and boobs thinks our brother would leave Stephanie." Leya informed her

Angel appeared at Leya's other side laughing. "Why? Is she so delusional to think he would even look at her?"

"He has looked at me. There is no mistaking the look of desire in his eyes." she whipped her head back to me. "It's a hero complex Stephanie Plum. He is only attracted to you because you idolize him and always need him to save the day. Eventually he'll get tired of it. I can see it already annoys him." she had a smarmy look on her face.

"If he looks annoyed it's because he's looking at you. He wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." I fired back

"You have no idea about my skills." Joyce's eyes narrowed.

"What skills?" Angel asked as she joined us.

"Oh, Stephanie didn't tell you?" Joyce looked back and forth between me and the girls.

"Tell who what?" Santanna asked suddenly appearing at my side. I glanced to my side and noticed Hal taking a small step back.

"Oh allow me to tell you all at once." Joyce took a big gulp from her drink and had a giant smile plastered across her face. She looked around at the small crowd completely in her glory. She was anxious to brag about her 'amazing skills'. I heaved out a big sigh and took a gulp from my own drink before she began.

"You see our little Stephanie here has always been jealous of me. She got married to a very handsome lawyer but he was in love with me. I believe somehow she tricked him or trapped him." she gave a slight out. "So naturally he came running to me his true love."

I rolled my eyes. "She screwed my ex-husband on our dining room table three weeks after I got married." I suddenly noticed the music had quieted down. I looked over at the stage and saw the dancer had frozen in place and was now watching us.

"She did what?" Leya was surprised

"Now she thinks she has a chance with my brother?" Celia laughed

"Men can't resist me." Joyce winked

"It would be a cold day in hell before he even let you polish his gun." Connie said as she stepped forward.

Joyce just laughed. "We'll see about that. Perhaps I should find my invitation to your wedding. It would be fun if I can pull him into a closet before the service."

"Are you insane?" Mary Lou asked her.

"Nope, I just know how damn good I am." she turned to look me dead in the eye. "Can you imagine how fast it would spread?" she held up her hands like a newspaper headline. "Fat ass Stephanie Plum left at the alter. Ranger chooses the sexy Joyce Barnhardt as the new Mrs. Manoso."

"Wow." Angel shook her head

"Delusional." Santanna also shook her head.

It was so silent now you could hear a pin drop. The bouncer was clearing his way through the crowd. A dancer dressed like a cowboy was behind him. The bouncer stepped aside and the cowboy stepped over to me.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he smiled and took off his hat bowing slightly to me.

"Not anymore." I smiled at him

"Here we go again. Two kinds of men for her. Either men that want to save her weak ass or men who get paid to be nice to her." Joyce laughed

The cowboy turned to face her. "Or men with good taste. Men who prefer natural beauty rather than a painted up whore."

"Oh!" Lula yelled out as the crowd exploded.

"You go Cowboy!" Yelled out Grandma Mazur

"Tell her!" Nicole cheered

Joyce stood there and glared. "How much did you pay him to say that? Oh let me guess, he noticed your little sash. He knows if he is nice to you he will get paid more." she rolled her eyes

"Why are you still here? No one wants you here." he gave out a breath with a laugh "You must be used to feeling unwanted."

Again the crowd erupted "Damn!" Valerie called out

Joyce opened her mouth but Lula interrupted. "It's about time to take out the trash." she shouted as she rushed forward and lifted Joyce up. "I can take the hell out of the trash." She heaved her over her shoulder.

"She deserves what she gets." Grandma Mazur nodded "Floozy." she shouted

"Hey Fatty!" Joyce yelled as she tried to get out of Lula's grip.

"I know you didn't just call me fat. " Lula shook her head. "I was going to just set you out back, now you're nasty ass is going into the dumpster." Lula continued towards the back door.

The music went back up and people started moving back towards the stage. The cowboy turned to face me again. "I am not paid to stand up for a beautiful woman. The only thing I thought about when I looked at your sash is what a shame it was." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I am sure you could have handled yourself but not tonight. This is your night. Have fun and stay sexy." he leaned in and kissed my cheek before turning and running to hop back up onto the stage.

I turned back to look at the guys and Hal was shaking his head. "What?" I asked him

"Poor Ranger." he smirked

"Why?" I was confused

"He's always going to have to fight the men off with a stick." he winked at me

"Yeah, right now there are probably a dozen women throwing themselves at him." I rolled my eyes.

"Not if he has on his war face." Cal told me

"Maybe" I smiled as I grabbed the real drink from Hal. I took a big gulp before he pulled it away and shook his head.

"Tank is going to kill me." he sighed

Lula soon came back in sliding her hands back and forth "Well I took care of that." she smirked as everyone nearby applauded her. She shimmied her ass back to the stage.

"I always have your back." Leya came over and wrapped an arm around me.

"Thanks." I smiled as I leaned into her. She released me and clinked our glasses together before rejoining the ladies gathered around the stage. I got to drink more of the special vodka Hal handed back to me.

Bathroom break." I told the guys.

"Sure." Cal nodded

"That was so awesome." Hal whispered "I gotta admit that cowboy had great comebacks."

"I am kind of lucky to be surrounded by such great people." I agreed

"Yeah, I think he wouldn't mind being one of your supporters." Cal laughed

"Wait till I tell Ranger!" Hal smiled

"Hey!" I pouted

"I won't tell unless he asks. Then I can't lie." he admitted

Cal pushed open the door and hollered in "Anyone inside?"

After there was no response he nodded for me to go in and followed behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked him

"Ranger's orders." he held up his hands.

I handed Hal my glass and poor Cal followed me into the bathroom. I entered the stall but then I noticed the silence. "Can you run the sink or something?" I shouted out to him.

"Why?" he asked

"I can't pee when you are listening." I explained

"Sure." he snickered as I heard the water start to flow.

We finally emerged together as Nicole was walking by. She raised her eyebrows and I leaned over to give Cal a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and then looked at her. "Evil." he shook his head.

The screams by the stage were pretty loud so I wondered closer. I immediately saw Grandma Mazur sitting in the chair now. The cowboy had been replaced by a construction worker. I moved closer to the stage and saw the guy hand her something covered with a cloth. She grabbed it and he ripped off the cover. I moved closer so I could see what it was. Hal exploded in laughter beside me. There on my grandmother's lap was a piece of cardboard and on top of it was a cake shaped like a penis. For one second I wondered what the cake would taste like before I shuttered. He lifted her from the seat and then turned her around as he gently pushed her down to her knees. He slid his own body into the seat and took the cake from her. He set it on his lap and pointed the tip towards her. I covered my mouth and shook my head as she leaned forward. Everyone screamed as she took a big bite from the tip. Suddenly I felt nauseous and turned to bury my head in Cal's shoulder.

"I should look away. It's disgusting. I just can't stop watching." Cal said quietly

"Like one of Steph's cars on fire." Hal agreed. "You know you shouldn't look but you can't help yourself."

"I need a drink." I told them

"Vodka?" Hal asked as he held out my glass.

"Something stronger." I told him as he shook his head.

"One more? Please." I batted my eyelashes and Hal shook his head before he l finally gave in and walked away.

"You sure you're okay?" Cal asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured him as Hal suddenly reappeared at my side and handed me a penis cup.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes

"They only have those or shot glasses. You don't need a shot." he explained

"Fine" I blew out a breath before taking a big drink.

"Having fun?" Valerie asked as she walked towards me.

"I was before Grandma ate that cake." I shook my head with a shiver

"I know right?" she laughed "If mom were here she would be behind the bar drinking straight from the bottle."

"So true." I laughed "Thank you for not allowing Lula to invite our mother and Mari. That would have been awkward."

"That cowboy was hot!" she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Yeah but nothing compares to my man." I stuck out my tongue as we both laughed.

Valerie stopped laughing and scanned my face. "You're really happy."

"Yes." I looked at her confused.

"I just don't think I have ever seen you so happy. So confident." she remarked

"I am Val, I really am." I leaned in and we hugged tightly. "I have an amazing man who supports me." I thought to myself how we were teaching each other to be better. No more running away for me and more talking for him.

"You deserve it." she smiled when we parted.

"Thanks." I beamed

"I need to go and make sure Grandma doesn't stay up on that stage all night." she laughed as she turned to head back to the stage.

"You're blushing." Hal said as he leaned close to my ear.

"Shut up." I crinkled up my nose and playfully punched his arm.

I finished up my drink by the time Lula approached me. "Are you ready white girl?"

"Ready for what?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"Your big moment." she had a mischievous look across her face.

"I am not going up on that stage again." I pulled away from her.

"No Steph. There is no way anyone can outdo your Grandma's performance anyway." she grabbed my arm and guided me away from the tables as the guys followed along. "I need you to be open minded."

"I don't think I am going to like this." I swayed a bit as we walked.

"I know you're a little shy. You like to do your freaky business behind closed doors. " she winked at me as we stopped in front of a curtain.

"What is this?" I slurred

"A private little show for you." she smirked

"Oh no." I waved my hands in protest and took a step away crashing into Hal's chest. He steadied me and Lula grabbed my arm.

"Don't spoil the fun." she reached for both of my hands and slapped handcuffs on me.

"LULA!" I shouted through clenched teeth.

"Just go with it. Let it happen." she spoke quietly as she pulled out a long silk scarf.

"What the hell is that?" I was frustrated

"A blindfold." she explained

"No." I told her as I looked to the guys. "Ranger would not approve." I warned her

"Let me check out this room." Cal told Lula as we stood there in silence. I glared at Lula before looking down at the cuffs on my wrist. I wondered how she could never move that fast when I needed her to cuff a skip. Finally Cal stepped back out. "It's fine. Hal headed to the other side of the wall. Only two ways in and I frisked the dancer."

"What?" I whined

"Thanks big guy." Lula smiled as she spun me around. I was dizzy and Cal reached out to steady me as Lula fixed the blindfold around my head. "Can you see anything?" she asked as I blinked over and over coming up with only darkness. My first thought was to panic, but I listened to the music and felt Cal's hands on mine. I knew I was okay.

"I got ya Bomber." he assured me. I felt Lula's hands on my shoulders as she was guiding me. Cal was pulling my hands forward. I felt us pass through the curtain and then I was pushed into a seat.

"WAIT!" I yelled as I suddenly felt my neck tingle. "Ranger's here."

"No, that's the alcohol talking." Lula assured me as Cal laughed.

"I don't think Boss would be caught dead in a place like this." he was still laughing.

"Have fun." Lula giggled

"This isn't fun." I muttered but there was silence

"Cal?" I called out "Cal?" still no answer.

I wiggled back in the soft seat. I concluded that I was sitting on a couch. I thought back to the times I had been kidnapped. I assured myself this was different and there was no way that Cal and Hal would allow me to get hurt. I knew nothing dangerous was going to happen to me. I was listening to the gentle sound of the music. I could hear the sexy beat but it wasn't loud. I whipped my head to the side as I suddenly noticed the music get louder. It was as if someone had turned on a speaker in here. I took a deep breath releasing it as I tried to relax a bit. Then I held my breath when I heard a noise. It sounded like the curtain moving.

"Is someone there?" I asked

"Shhh" came the response.

"Uhm." I swallowed "Sir." I hesitated. "I am sure you are very sexy. I bet you are a really talented dancer also. I think you are wasting your time with me." I continued. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with what you do. I am sure lots of women enjoy it."

I found myself starting to feel the alcohol and I was a bit buzzed. "Uhm who knows? Maybe it would be fun. Just for me, well I'm just not..."

I was interrupted as he grabbed my hands. They were big warm hands and they were placing mine against a warm surface. My hands were being moved up and down and I realized they were someone's abs. "Is that you cowboy? Wow. That's really nice. You work out a lot I bet. You should be very proud of your body. I am sure the women find it incredibly attractive."

He gave out a breath with a slight laugh. "I am sorry. I am not trying to come across as rude or disrespectful. I am sure you would totally turn me on usually. It's just I am a little buzzed and I am getting married next weekend. I love my fiancee." I tried to explain as I felt my hands being moved up higher to a very hard strong chest.

I giggled as I felt myself getting slightly moving to the beat. I guess maybe I might be slightly drunk after that last Mai Tai. I snapped from my thoughts realizing this stranger was still moving my hands along his chest and abs. "Listen, I am sure this gets many women excited. This just isn't my thing. I have to be honest, this is doing nothing for me." I giggled again as my hands were pulled away.

He held out my hands with only one of his. I heard a slight noise and then a liquid was squirted into my hands. He grabbed them again and slid them all over his abs and chest. "I don't mind helping you get oiled up for your show. I am sure the women will appreciate your shining muscles..." I couldn't focus.

He suddenly pulled away from me. I was o the edge pf my seat wondering what would happen next. I felt hands on my ankles and nearly jumped out of the seat. "Hey, excuse me. Don't you have rules about touching people?" I waited but got no response so I moved my legs to the side. He grabbed my ankles and quickly moved them back to where they were "Uhm excuse me sir? My fiancee is a rather large and intimidating man. I don't really think he would appreciate this."

"Shhh" came another response.

I tried to stand up and swayed to the side a bit before he pushed me back down into my seat. His hands now went straight to my calves. "I can't tell you enough how very impressive I am sure you are. I absolutely respect your job and the hard work it takes to maintain your body and your dancing skills. This is my bachelorette party." I shook my head "I'm sure you already knew that."

I jumped and let out a giggle as his hands touched the backs of my knees. He pulled them away, but when he put them back there I jumped again this time falling to the side with laughter. He grabbed my shoulders and straightened me up "I'm so sorry." I apologized as I snickered "I know this is supposed to be sensual but I just..."

I felt his hands on top of my knees and clenched my legs tightly together. "Okay, I'm not going to be nice anymore. I appreciate how you stood up for me earlier Cowboy but really I am kind of freaked out by this. I know you are just trying to do your job. I know my friends set you up to this. I will make sure to give you a big tip and you don't even have to do anything."

One hand went back to my ankle and slowly slid all the way up my leg to my knee. "Alright, that's enough. Let me go get you another friend. I will tip you and she can tip you. You will get plenty of tips just understand your dance for me is done."

"Shhh" another response

"Listen, no one freaking shushes me. I was trying to be nice." I stood up and took one step. I lost my balance and started to fall forward when he caught me. He held me against him and I quickly moved my hands to the side so they wouldn't touch anything they shouldn't. He spun me around and I started to tilt the side. He righted me before I felt his hand on my back. He started above my butt and slid up to my neck. He did it again more forcefully this time.

I fell forward. I didn't move my hands quickly enough but I turned my head. My cheek was resting on the cushion with my ass in the air. I felt his hands on the sides of my hips. I was trying to get myself up when he pressed against my ass.

"Whoah" I nearly yelled but he ignored me and continued.

"CAL! CAL!" I yelled twice as I felt a hand go around my mouth.

"What?" I heard Cal's voice. "Kinky." he clicked his tongue "Just go with it Steph. Nothing bad is going to happen. What happens in the room stays in the room." he assured me with a giggle

"Hey, no I don't want to." I began when my mouth was uncovered. I realized quickly he was gone from the room. He had probably only stuck his head in.

I felt his body lean against me and his breath in my ear. "Shhh!"

"Oh my God! Will you freaking stop with that shit already. I DO NOT WANT A FREAKING DANCE FROM OR WITH YOU!." I wiggled away but fell over to my side on the cushion. My butt was still turned towards him and I jerked as I felt a hand slap my ass.

"I'm done being nice." I wiggled trying to get myself onto my feet. I ended up falling right onto the floor butt first.

Well, at least he can't smack it anymore I smiled to myself. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up onto my knees. Then I felt hands in my hair, rather the back of my hair. I was a little disoriented but I could feel the heat of his body. He slowly moved my head forward, but it just made me dizzy. I started to fall to the side but he caught me by the side of my head. His hand was against my cheek and he rubbed it.

"Cowboy, you are a wonderful person. A great gentleman. I am sure if I hadn't found my Mr. Right I would definitely go out on a date with you. But..."

He pulled me in for a hug and kept me tight against him. When he pulled back I fell onto my butt again. I could feel him lean in towards me so I did the only thing I could think of. I rammed my head forward hard and heard him let out a gush of air. "I'm sorry I had to go there but no means no." I slurred

I was sure he was not near me anymore and I pulled myself to my feet but fell back onto the couch. I heard the curtain move and there were hands on me pulling me up. "Bomber." I heard as I felt light taps on my face.

"Cal stop. Already have a headache." I shook my head and moved my hands around they were still cuffed. "Are you going to help me out here?"

"Steph, let yourself have some fun. Stop headbutting people and relax. No one is naked, it's all in good fun."

"That wasn't fun." I told him

"Listen, Lula is real upset. She wants you to have a good time. Let the dancer come back. You should at least apologize." he begged

"NO WAY!" I whined

"Just five minutes and then I will come and get you." he assured me

"He gets five minutes and that is it. Then I want to go home."

"Okay no problem." he nodded.

I sat back against the couch sulking as I heard Cal leave the room. I heard the curtain again and knew he had returned. "Look, I'm really sorry I hurt you."

I felt the cushion next to me dip down. There was a hand on my leg and he was patting it. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me. Both of his hands were on my shoulders and he started massaging me. "That feels nice." I admitted, but then he quickly removed his hands. He reached down to mine and unlocked the cuffs. "Thank you." I told him as I reached up for the blindfold. He took my hands and placed them down to my legs before he went back to his massage.

I felt better like I wasn't trapped anymore. I appreciate the massage and the fact that he was no longer being over the top sexual. "You really have talented hands." I smiled as I suddenly felt his breath on my ear. His hands moved down and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him.

"Why don't you just take off the blindfold and show me your dance moves. I am sure they are really impressive." I took a deep breath.

He released my waist and moved his hands to the back of my hair. I felt him slowly untie the scarf as he let it fall onto my lap. I started to turn my head but he turned it back so that I was facing forward. He leaned into my neck again and kissed me right below my ear. I pulled away and spun around and found myself face to face with Ranger.

"What the hell?" My eyes went wide.

"Babe" he smiled

"RANGER!" I jumped to my feet but fell back onto my ass before I could move forward. I laughed out loud as I gave him a goofy grin.

"Babe." he raised his eyebrow

The light bulb went off in my head. "That was you? The whole time?"

"Babe" he sighed

"I am so sorry." I told him as I reached out and took his hands in mine.

"It's okay." He released my hands and pulled me towards him as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"If I would have known..." I began and then suddenly I was angry. I pulled away from him. "Were you testing me? Were you trying to see if I was into it? Maybe testing to see if I would cheat?"

"Babe."

"No, not Babe. Why are you here? Why aren't you at your own party?" I slumped my head against the back of the couch.

He reached his hand over and stroked my cheek "I wasn't testing you. I didn't for a second think you would cheat at all."

"Why?" I pouted

"The guys said they were sick of me whining about you. Apparently I was telling them over and over again how none of the strippers compared to you." his lips turned up a bit at the sides

"And?" I was trying to hide my happiness at what he had said

"Lester thought it would be fun to mess with you. I was just about to take off your blindfold. I was moving your head to turn it up to face me before I took it off." he explained as he leaned closer and kissed my forehead.

I thought for a second. "Okay, I will forgive you and apologize now. I am warning you that in the morning I might change my mind."

"Maybe if I gave you something else to dream about?" he raised that damn eyebrow.

"Really?" I dared

"Really" he nodded as he stood up. He stepped back a few steps and looked directly into my eyes as his pupils dilated. When he stood up I found myself looking at his oiled up chest and abs. I felt suddenly hot when I looked down to see his black silk boxers. He began to wiggle his hips. I rolled my eyes and yawned. Next he decided to gyrate to the music but I glanced at the ceiling pretending not to care. I finally took notice when he moved towards the wall and set one hand against it as he ground his body forward. I felt my eyebrows both move up into my hairline as I watched him. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that he had my attention. I was impressed by his sexy moves and quickly pictured myself against that wall.

He moved to me and took my hands moving them up and down on his chest and abs. He pulled me to my feet and held me around the waist as he circled his hips against time I felt my panties completely get ruined. I reached out to pull him closer but he pulled away. Without his help I fell back onto the couch.

He walked across the room and went down to his knees. His eyes nearly made me cum right there as he crawled towards me. He stopped half way and went down to his stomach. He pulled himself up like he was going to do a push up. He looked up at me and winked before he ground his lower body against the ground. I let out a moan and he smiled. I wanted to be that floor right now. I jumped up and then quickly fell forward before he caught me. We were both on our knees facing each other.

"A little tipsy Babe?" he pulled me against his chest.

"Maybe" I said in a deep tone

He pulled me tightly against him before turning my face to him and kissing me. There was no gentle or sweet in this kiss. This was pure passion and desire. If I hadn't been on my knees already I would have probably fainted by now. I felt his hand slide down my back and he was slowly pushing me back. He never broke our kiss as I slowly moved my legs out from under me. He made sure his hand was behind my head before I was completely flat. He stood up and walked away. When he reached the other side of the room he turned around to look at me. He dropped down again and crawled to me slowly. He went over my feet and over my legs then he stopped. He pressed his lower body flush against my own. He held his face above mine and I reached up to run my hands over his chest.

"I was surprised you didn't know it was me." he admitted

"I felt my spidey sense that you were here." I pulled him in for a kiss

"But I didn't turn you on. Maybe it's only my face that gets you excited." he pushed out his bottom lip

"Are you really pouting?" I smiled as he sucked in his lip and shook his head.

"But you didn't even feel the least bit excited?"he asked

"No. But..." I teased

"But?" he was hanging on my every word

"If you had just said Babe...you would have had me.." I admitted as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Babe" he spoke against my lips. Quickly he pulled away "Who the hell is cowboy?"

I laughed and pulled him back to me for another kiss. "Don't worry about him." I told him when he pulled himself up. He reached out and helped me up. He pulled me against him and kissed me. Of course it was the kind of kiss where I forgot the name of any other man, I even forgot my own name.

Cal stuck his head into the room. "You two need to get a room, but not this one." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Thanks." I smiled at Cal

"Cal, watch her." Ranger told him as he went through the other curtain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was him." he said as he steadied me.

"You can make up for it by getting me one more jello shot." I winked

"Then he would kill me." Cal explained as Ranger came back into the room fully dressed.

"Why am I going to kill you?" he asked Cal as he came closer and took my hand.

"She wants one more shot." He looked down and moved his foot back and forth.

Ranger stared at me for a minute "Okay, come on Babe." Ranger pulled me from the room as Cal followed behind us. He led us to the bar and ordered a tequila shot. With one hand he cleared all of the glasses and cups before lifting me up to sit on the bar.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. I looked back to the bartender who had a big smile on his face. Ranger lifted my feet and pushed me back until I was laying on my back across the bar. The bartender leaned forward and put a lemon in my mouth as he handed Ranger the shot and salt shaker.

He raised one eyebrow as he looked at me. I glanced to Cal who also had a big smile on his face. Hal was next to him with his jaw practically hanging on the ground. Suddenly Lula and many of the other women made their way over to watch what was going on. The bartender handed Ranger a pair of scissors next. He pulled at the fabric of my dress and snipped the material exposing my belly button. I tried to protest but he just gently pushed me back down. Next he moved as his eyes gazed at my breasts. He started at my neck and licked a trail down to the furthest point my dress would allow. He pulled back and sprinkled some salt on me. The lemon in my mouth was giving me a bitter taste in my. I glanced to the side and saw Connie fanning herself. I noticed none of Ranger's sisters were nearby.

I felt a cold liquid fill my belly button. I looked down to see Ranger handing the empty glass to the bartender. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around my belly he plunged his tongue in before he sucked out the tequila. He slowly moved up hovering above my body as he passed everything up to my breasts. He leaned in and licked the salt from me. Finally he made his way to my mouth and used his to pull out the lemon. He sucked out the lemon and then spit it to the side before his lips came crashing into mine. The women surrounded us let out a big cheer. I was sure I also heard some moans. I heard Connie announce she just had an orgasm.

Ranger pulled me up and gently eased me off of the bar and onto a stool. Lula was at his side instantly. "I'm next." she announced.

"Sorry, I am a one woman man." he explained as she let out a breath that moved her lips to make a noise before she turned and stalked away.

I focused and tried to look around as the women slowly started moving away. A couple of them looking back at Ranger shaking their heads. It was as if they were thinking 'what a shame he is taken'. I was still in shock by his public show of affection. I shook my head trying to get the images out. They were on repeat showing me over and over what he had just done to me. My panties were beyond ruined. I looked up to see Nicole in front of me holding out her phone. "I would rather have his number." she told me with her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sorry, that's my fiancee." I explained as I pushed her phone back to her.

"Well that definitely explains why you dumped Morelli. Damn that was hot, I bet every guy here just added that to their spank bank. I need to go home and take a shower." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks for coming." I told her as I waved. When I did I started to fall forward but Ranger helped me straighten back up.

Hal still had his mouth wide open as his eyes were fixed on Ranger. "I'm impressed Boss, I know the guys will be shocked." Cal nodded with a smile and Ranger glared at him.

"Never seen you like that." Cal was blinking

"You got mad skills." Hal still had the look of amazement in his eyes.

"I hear we're doing body shots with the bride." One of the dancers announced as he moved past Cal and Hal.

I had on a goofy smile and leaned my head against Ranger's shoulder. "Sorry you missed it." he told him as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Damn. Guess I'll have to go back and let the Grandma smack my ass some more." he turned to walk away and muttered "I don't get paid enough for this shit."

We all let out a laugh and Ranger hung his arm around my shoulders. "Come on Babe. You ready to go home?"

"Back to Rangeman." I raised my hand high with a closed fist as I slurred my words.

"Tell Tank I tried." Hal pleaded.

"She's fine." Cal assured him as he came to my side.

We started moving towards the exit. Ranger on one side and Cal on the other leading me out. I thanked everyone we passed. I realized my feet weren't on the floor. "I'm flying." I announced as I stretched my arms. The guys quickly switched their grips to keep me up.


	37. Chapter 37- Blood

Chapter 37-Blood

I woke up with a headache and I was very sore in all of the right places. I closed my eyes and visions of last night filled my brain and I smiled. "Mmm" I moaned

"Don't do that Babe. I have a meeting and I can't be late." I heard Ranger's voice as I opened my eyes. He was standing next to the bed holding fries, coke and aspirin. Of course he was wearing his usual black cargos with his black shirt tight against his chiseled body,

"I love you." I slowly sat up.

"Are you talking to me or the fries?" he had his straight face.

"Both" I stretched my arms above my head before I reached out for the aspirin. I washed them down with the coke and started going to work on the fries.

He sat down beside me. "So about this Cowboy..." he raised one eyebrow "And the sailor."

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head back and smacked it into the headboard. "Ouch"

He leaned over and put his hand behind my head and rubbed it gently. "I should ask you where you learned those moves." I made a face at him

"Babe" he smiled

"It's not fair you had men to report to you everything I did, but I don't have anyone to report what you did." I pouted.

"I am sure Lester or one of the guys would tell you if you asked." he patted my leg. "It sounds like your night was a lot more exciting than mine."

"You asked for a full report?" I shoved more french fries into my mouth.

"Cal wouldn't tell me a thing. Even when I threatened him with monitor duty and being my sparring partner." he shook his head. "I am starting to worry about his loyalty." he winked.

"Hal?" I asked

"He would only answer direct questions." he admitted

"Are you aware Tank ordered them to watch what I drank and keep slipping me water?" I tried to look aggravated

"Because he cares Babe. By the way that damn Cowboy did ask Cal for your number when he was guarding the room we were in." he raised both eyebrows

I just laughed "He also approached Lula and told her he had no problem giving a free private dance to the bride to be." Ranger tilted his head and I let out a bigger laugh. "Should I be worried?"

"Ranger you have nothing to worry about." I finished my fries and worked on drinking the last of the coke.

"Don't worry the guys are running a background check on him as we speak." I rolled my eyes. He moved his hand to my cheek and gently rubbed it. "I wasn't trying to test you at all last night. I will say though it did boost my ego a bit when you refused to get into it and talked about me."

"You expected anything different?" I asked

"Of course not, I know who you are. It's just nice to have it confirmed." He took the plate and the cup and stood up. "I heard Joyce made an appearance."

"Yeah and your sisters really backed me up. Seriously, they were ready to go toe to toe with her just to defend me." I smiled

"Of course Babe. They love you." He started to walk out of the room and turned around. "Apparently that cowboy does too. I will admit I am happy he stepped in and defended your honor while he put Joyce in her place."

I rolled my eyes as he left the room. I got out of the bed to do my business in the bathroom. When I stepped out I ran right into Ranger's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I have meetings with clients and a few potential ones today." he explained as I pulled away and looked up at him with a pout.

"You should know I not only have a headache, but I can barely walk after what you did to me last night." I tried to look upset.

"I'm sorry but someone kept yelling harder, faster and don't stop." he smiled as he leaned in and kissed the pulse point on my neck.

"Mmm" I moaned

He stepped back and shook his head slightly like he was trying to regain his focus. "You have to go with Angel to the florist and check on that stuff. She also wants to go by the bakery and make sure everything is going fine with the cake. She is excited to spend the day with you." he smiled as he cupped the side of my face in his hand.

"When will she be here?" I asked him as he looked down at his watch.

"About an hour." he kissed me and turned around to leave the room. He quickly turned back and closed the distance between us. He cupped my face in both of his hands. "I want to take you out tonight. Just me and you. Dinner and dancing. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I smiled as he leaned in and gave me a soft gentle kiss before turning around.

"Meet you back here at six. Oh and dress warm, it's cold out today." he told me as he headed for the door.

"Have a good day." I told him.

I went to the nightstand to retrieve my phone and called down to the control room. "Yo." Vince answered

"Is Lester around?" I asked him

"Hold on Bomber"he answered

"Yo" came Lester's voice

"Good morning sexy." I kept my lips tight hiding a laugh

"Good morning beautiful." I could hear his smile through the phone.

"Can you please come up here in a half an hour?" my voice was dripping with sweetness

"Sure thing beautiful." he said before disconnecting.

I dropped my clothes and threw them in the hamper before jumping into the shower. As soon as I stepped out I ran to the closet to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. Ran back to the bathroom and threw my hair into a ponytail before swiping on some mascara. I slipped on my sneakers and moved swiftly to the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. This was close to running right? This counted as exercise right? I laughed to myself.

Just as I finished my last bite I heard a knock at the door before Lester let himself in. "You decent beautiful?" he called out

"Yes." I hollered back

"Damn." he sounded disappointed as he stepped into the kitchen.

"So..." I carried my bowl to the sink

"Yes?" he smiled

"How did it go last night?" I turned to face him

"Amazing." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Really?" I gave my best innocent face "So what did you guys do?"

"We went to Domino's" He grinned

"The strip club?" I tried to put on the stone face.

"Oh yes!" he exclaimed

"And? What are the great stories? Any Hangover kind of moments?" I pushed

"Well, Brett must have gotten at least five lap dances. Vince got so drunk he puked all over the bathroom floor." he chuckled.

"Wow! What else?" I grinned as I moved closer and sat on the stool close to him.

"The women were crazy for Woody, asking him if he lived up to his name." he laughed "Raphael got up and danced on the table. " he kept laughing as he spoke. "Oh my God and Ram...Ram he spent the whole night doing body shots off of the ladies."

I forced a laugh "Sounds like a fun night. What about Miquel and the other guys?"

"Miquel?" he couldn't stop laughing again "Miquel was king of the private lap dance room. He went in and I don't think he ever left. Bobby was Bobby...he spent the whole night talking to the bartender. I am pretty sure he will see her again. "

"And you? I bet you left there with ever girl's number." I tried to flatter him.

"You know it beautiful!" he wiggled his eyebrows "Well, anyone else you are curious about?"

"Just wondered what kind of fun things Ranger and Tank were doing. I bet the girls were all over them." I forced a smile.

"I never really saw them once we got in. They headed straight to the private rooms." he gave a throaty laugh

"Oh." my face fell

He didn't speak for a minute and then finally shook his head "Oh Steph, I can't tease you beautiful. They sat together talking about old war stories and barely got buzzed."

"And their lap dances?" I couldn't help myself

He laughed again "We pulled Ranger up onto the stage once and he got a lap dance. He went along with it and gave her a big tip before the song was even over. After that any women who approached them got a big tip and a smile. I don't think any woman got more than a forced hug from either one of them. If you ask me, sitting and bullshitting with my friend all night and ignoring the hot women all around you is insane." he shook his head.

"He loves me." I beamed as he reached out for me and pulled me into a hug

"Yeah beautiful he loves you." he pulled away and gave me a big smile. "He could have still enjoyed himself a little."

"Well, yes I wish he could have relaxed a little more." I admitted

"Beautiful, until we find Jeanne Ellen he won't spend any long period of time without you." he explained

"Speaking of Jeanne Ellen, any word on her?" I asked

"No, I know Boss has every contact we have on the look out for her." he pulled me back into a hug. "We will find her."

Just then there was a knock on the door before we heard Angel's voice call out. "Steph?"

"In here." I shouted

Lester pulled away and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry." he told me before stepping away to greet Angel

"Hey Lester." she smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Nice to see you Angel." he pulled back and headed for the door. "Have fun today ladies."

Twenty minutes later Angel and I were at the florist. We were glancing around when the owner finally came out to talk to us. "Hello how can I help you two ladies?"

"We're just checking in for the Plum-Manoso wedding Making sure the order is right and the bouquets are going to be made as we have specified." Angel told him

"Sure let me go get the order." He walked away and came back with a clipboard. "Yes, the black and white wedding. General flowers for various decoration include black dahlia and white dahlia. The bouquets will include Black Calla lily and white roses. The brides bouquet is to have black roses and white Peony, black and white dahlia and two red carnations."

"Exactly." I smiled

"Fantastic." They will be delivered at 9:00am on Saturday." he read from his paper.

"Yes, the wedding starts at 11:00. Please do not be late because our wedding planner has a team coming in to decorate and we want to be punctual." Angel ordered

"Yes ma'am. I understand." he nodded "Don't be nervous about the flowers. We know it's your special day."

We shook hands and thanked him as we headed out the door. I turned to Angel as we walked towards her car. "Thank you so much for coming with me today. It's nice to have someone else to make sure I don't forget any of the details."

"It's my pleasure. I enjoy it and I enjoy the time with you." she smiled as we waved to Brett and Vince before we got into the car. They were our escorts for the day, and I was glad at least they weren't following us into every place we had to go in today. "What's with the two red carnations?"

"Two hearts" I shrugged

"That's perfect." she smiled at me as she pulled the car away from the curb.

I directed her to the Italian People's Bakery. As soon as we walked in the smell of fresh bread hit my nose and I was in heaven. I looked at Angel and she nodded. I ordered two buttered rolls before we asked to speak to the baker. He assured us the cake would be delivered at 10:00am. His people would carry it in and assemble it in the reception hall. It was to have six layers. Yellow cake with white frosting and black flowers around the edges. We agreed and he let us taste a couple of cakes just to be sure.

"Finally a Manoso who loves food! " I said as we left the bakery

"We all do except Ranger. He is the family health freak." she laughed "Hey it's lunch time and that roll didn't fill me up. I am in the mood for pizza, where's the best place to go here?" she asked as we stood outside of the bakery.

My smile slipped away as I looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, the best place is Pino's but it's a cop hang out." I explained

"You're worried about the ex?" she asked

"A little I guess." I admitted.

She reached out for my hand. "I got your back and it's a public place. We'll invite Brett and Vince in." She winked at me and I couldn't help but smile.

When we got into the car I called the monitor room at Rangeman. "Hey beautiful." Lester answered "Looking for more stories?"

"No. Just a heads up Angel and I are going to Pino's for lunch. Can you let Brett and Vince know they can come in?" I asked

"How about Raphael and Ram?" he asked as I heard the smile on his face.

"They're out there too?" I was surprised

"Yes Bombshell. Always be aware of your surroundings." then in true Rangeman fashion he hung up.

We pulled into the Pino's lot and there wasn't a car I recognized as Morelli's. A black SUV pulled in next to us and then another on the other side. "Hi guys." I said as we all stood at the back of Angel's car.

"Hey Steph. Do you want one big table or do you two want some alone time?" Ram asked me

"We can talk girl stuff and you guys can do your thing." I told him as we made our way through the lot.

"Got ya" Vince winked

As soon as we got in the door I did a quick scan and no Morelli. I heaved out a giant sigh of relief and Angel patted my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smiled, it was contagious. I led her to a booth and surprise she took the side where her back was to the wall. Definitely a true Manoso. The guys sat at the booth behind us. The waitress came over and we ordered a large pizza with nearly everything on it. I heard the door and looked up to see Carl and Big Dog come in. I waved and they came over to our table.

"Hey Steph." Carl reached out and I stood up for a hug.

"You cut off my extra income." Big Dog smiled. "You haven't blown up anything in forever."

"Sorry to disappoint." I looked over at Angel. "This is my sister-in-law Angel."

"Nice to meet you." both men said at the same time as everyone shook hands.

"We gotta grab lunch before our break is over." Carl explained as he hugged me again "Great to see you."

"Great to see you both." I smiled before sliding back into the booth.

"The cops want you to blow things up?" Angel asked

"They take bets." I shrugged my shoulders

"Wow." she smirked.

Every time the door opened I whipped my head around to check. "Relax. I will tell you when someone is approaching." she assured me as the waitress dropped off our drinks.

"I am going to step outside and call Mauricio to check on the kids okay?" she asked me

"Of course. Don't worry about me. I have the guys here." I smiled

"I know just Ranger would kill me if anything happened to you." she worried

"Angel, please you are his sister. He would never kill you." I laughed

"Maybe not, but he would never forgive me." She gave me a serious look. "Please even if you have to go to the bathroom wait for me. I won't be too long. Wait, do you want me to just call from the table?"

"No, go outside. Do the Facetime thing and talk to Rafael, Roberto and Maria." I patted her hand.

"Thanks." she got up and it wasn't long until Ram slid into her seat.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked him

"It's not you Bomber. The wedding is so close and Ranger is putting a lot of pressure on us not to let you out of sight for even a minute. I don't now how he even agreed to allow you to go in stores with Angel alone." he looked nervous.

"It's going to be okay." I assured him. "Anyway I bet you and Raphael were by the back door while Vince and Brett were at the front." he cracked a smile and then suddenly it dropped.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jimmy Lewis waking in with Morelli. Jimmy smiled when our eyes met and Morelli glared. Ram put his hand below the table. "No guns" I warned him

"Only if I need it." he nodded to me. "They're ordering." He informed me before adding "The partner is coming."

"Hey Steph." Lewis appeared at my side.

"How's it going Officer Lewis? Getting used to Burg life?" I asked

"Please call me Jimmy and yes I am slowly learning the ropes." he grinned bigger.

"That's great." I smiled back

"Uhm well I hate being messenger boy." he rolled his eyes. "Personally I don't think he deserves anything from you. As a matter of fact I put in for a new partner and I am only stuck with him for another week. But anyway Morelli wants to know if you will come outside and talk to him." he shuffled his feet.

I thought for a second and then shook my head as our waitress set down our pizza. "No thanks. I am about to eat lunch." I told him

"No problem." He smiled as he took a step away and then turned back around. "Hey, in case no one told you today you have beautiful eyes." he smiled

"Thank you." I blushed It was a nice compliment even if he was only trying to get into my pants.

Ram rolled his eyes before he slid out of the booth. Angel slid back in. Ram gave me a nod before he went back to his table. "Everything okay?" I asked Angel

"Yes, the kids were driving Mauricio crazy. i told him he should take them to the park so they can work out their energy." she explained as she grabbed herself a slice.

"So what do you think?" I asked her about the pizza as I was polishing off my first slice and anxious for the next,

"Yum. It's amazing." she took another bite and we both smiled. She looked up "That guy at the counter keeps looking over here."

I didn't even bother to look back. "It's either my ex Morelli or his partner who thinks he can woo me away from Ranger."

She laughed "That's pretty funny."

We kept eating and exchanging small talk. I was just finishing my third slice of pizza when I noticed Angel's eyes turn dark and she placed the piece she had been eating on her plate. I knew it was Morelli. I figured he was approaching us.

"Hey Cupcake." he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. I ignored him. He waited a beat and then figured it out. "Sorry, how are you Stephanie."

"I'm fantastic."I smiled as I turned to face him.

"That's good." he shuffled his foot. "So, why wouldn't you come outside to talk to me?"

"I am here with my family and I didn't want to be rude." I explained

"Family?" he was confused and I just nodded.

"So I hear the big thing is this Saturday." he breathed out

"The wedding? Yes it's Saturday. Invite only." I explained as I forced a smile.

He whipped his head up. "I guess mine got lost in the mail." When I glanced at him he glared at me.

"This is my sister-in-law Angel. Angel, this is Detective Morelli." I introduced them.

She nodded to him and he smiled and gave her a nod before he looked back at me. "It's Officer now." he frowned

"Sorry to hear that." I shrugged.

"I'm sure you are." he glared "By the way, she's not your sister-in-law until Saturday."

"Whatever I'm not going to fight or argue with you." I forced my mouth shut

"What's up with the thugs behind you?" he asked

"I told you I was here with family." I sighed

"What if I begged you not to do it?" he raised an eyebrow

"Do what?" I was staring at my food.

"The wedding. Not to do it. Not to marry Manoso." he held his breath and then continued. "You've been through a lot in the past few months. I worry you're not thinking straight. I worry you are jumping into this too fast."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I forced a smile and Angel nodded at me

"What if I told you I still love you?" he sighed

"Thank you Morelli. It's nice to express your feelings." I returned to my pizza and finished up my slice.

"You don't love me?" he sounded sad

"We went over this. I will always love you , but I can not be friends with you." I rolled my eyes

He bent slightly and lowered his voice. "Cupcake, it kills me to see you with him. There is no man that will ever love you like I do and there never will be."

I inhaled a deep breath. "I am sorry my happiness makes you uncomfortable."

"What the hell?" he raised his voice. "This isn't you. What does he have you on some Valium or something to control you? What happened to strong Stephanie?"

"I am as strong as I ever was." I continued to stay calm.

"You have no emotions. You lost your spunk." he argued

"It's just not worth it." I spoke quietly.

He was quiet for a moment before he spat out "He is a psycho, he kills people. Manoso is a loose cannon and he could explode any day. I have told you before, mark my words he will use you and dump you in the trash."

"Okay, that's enough." Angel jumped in. "I am not going to sit here while you lie about my brother. I am sorry you lost Stephanie. I am sorry you lost the best thing that ever happened to you. We all know you will never find anyone as amazing as her."

"I..." Joe tried to interrupt but she held up her finger

"You didn't appreciate her when you had her. It's not Ranger's fault that you lost her, it's your own." she sighed

Joe was angry now. He was holding his breath and looking back and forth between me and Angel. Then he stopped at Angel and started pointing. "You can just shut your mouth. You're speaking about things you know absolutely nothing about."

"and you." Now both hands were out and on his hips. "you..." he was clenching his jaw and breathing heavy. "you just...damn it Stephanie." he shook his head. "It's supposed to be you and me. Everyone knows that."

"Or you and Terry or you and Joyce. Don't worry you have a lot of options." I smiled

"I want you. You and only you." he sighed

"Sorry you feel that way." I continued to stay calm.

"I screwed up. I am human. I am only a man. I know now the man I want to be and the only woman I want to be with." he spoke calmly

"I am happy that you are figuring yourself out and I wish you the best Joe." I looked up at him

"You are the best, and I want the best. I want you back Cupcake." he pleaded

"It's over. That will never change. There is nothing you could ever say or do that would change my decision." I was trying to breath deeply because I was getting aggravated.

"I'm still worried about you. Even if there is no future for us, you shouldn't marry him." he breathed out a sigh

"I love him and I can't wait to be his wife." I looked up at him and saw his eyes flash with anger

He stood there rubbing his chin with his hands he thought about what to say next. "It's because of the men right?"

"What?" I was confused

"All of the men that constantly follow you around. I guess Ranger is not man enough for you so everyone pitches in to make sure you are satisfied. It takes what six? eight guys to please you? I did it alone with no problems. Ranger is a criminal, he's garbage. His men? Criminals, thugs, losers and low lifes. The longer you spend with him the more he drags you down. He's not a real man." he was in rhino mode.

He barely finished the last word as I jumped to my feet and we were nose to nose. "Listen, you need to just walk away and leave me alone. Putting down my fiancee doesn't make you look better. Calling my family names does not make you look better." I tilted my head and kept my lips tight. Angel was on her feet and I could see her calming the guys with her face. Letting them know it wasn't time to get up.

Morelli rubbed his head like he had a headache. "But he's..."

"Give it up Morelli you are like a broken record. It's over. We are done. You ruined our friendship. I have nothing left for you. I never want to see you again. My life is so much better without you in it. I don't even hate you because I don't want to bother even giving you that much emotion." I stood there emulating Ranger's stone face.

"YOU BITCH." Morelli screamed as he pulled back a hand.

I flinched and tried to duck my head to the side. I heard a loud cracking noise and opened my eyes to see Morelli going down holding his nose. Blood was pouring out. I looked over to the guys, but Angel was the only one standing and she was rubbing her hand. I smiled at her and she nodded at me. I looked down at the pathetic man he had become. I had once thought he was so amazing but I never truly knew him.

"Hello Officer Morelli." Chief Petrisino stepped towards us and Joe rose to his feet. He turned to us "Ladies" he smiled before turning back to Morelli. He pushed his hand out towards Joe. "Badge and gun"

Morelli looked down at the empty hand for a second still clutching his hand to his nose. He pulled out his badge and gun. He looked at them and hesitated before handing them over. "But.." he tried to speak but the Chief shook his head

"You are on suspension. I will be pushing through the paperwork for your dismissal. I will also have you evaluated by a therapist and get you enrolled in anger management classes." he informed Morelli

"I didn't do anything." he whined

"I saw the whole thing. If this beautiful young lady had not stepped in to protect Ms. Plum I would be arresting you for assault." he informed Morelli

"What about her? I think she broke my nose." he was seething with anger.

"Clear self-defense." the Chief rolled his eyes.

He looked at me and I felt his glare burning through my body. "You'll be begging me back. Tomorrow or next week or next month or even next year. When he's done with you I know you will come crawling back to me."

"Never going to happen. Move on." I told him

He took a deep breath and then exploded. I couldn't even make sense of half of the things he was yelling about. I heard words here and there.

"Whore"

"Bitch"

"Thug"

"Rangeman whore."

That was the last thing I made out before he crossed the line. He spit in my face. The blood that had gathered in his mouth from his nose was spurted all over my face and shirt. It was gross and I gagged. Blood and phlem dripping down my face. I was stunned and looked back up as the Chief spun him around. My merry men were suddenly surrounding me. Morelli was still screaming and was now kicking and punching anyone around him. Lewis and Eddie appeared out of no where. They helped cuff him, but Morelli was still ranting and raving and trying to fight. Suddenly he froze and dropped to the ground. I looked up and the chief had a stun gun in his hand and a smile on his face.

"I never get to use that." his smile grew

"Take him in?" Lewis asked

"Yes, he is suspended and I am filing the paperwork to have him removed from the force." Lewis and Eddie nodded. Eddie looked over at me and gave a questioning look as I gave him a thumbs up.

Vince had a napkin in his hand and began wiping my face. I just stood there and then Angel grabbed my hand and squeezed it to get my attention.

"Want to go to the bathroom?" Angel asked

"I feel gross but honestly I just want to get back." I shook my head

"Okay no problem." she led the way out and I followed along with the guys

We were on our way back to Rangeman when she turned off the radio and looked at me. "What's wrong? Thinking about what the idiot said?"

I took a deep breath. I was trying to be calm so I wouldn't just start crying when I spoke. I shook my head and finally answered "I want to go out. I want to visit my family and friends. I want to go shopping."

"Sure we can go." she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, you don't understand. I want to do all of these things without being afraid. Without looking over my shoulder." I took a deep breath. "I thought I was fine."

"Steph, you will be. Just hang in there and you will be." she reached over and patted my leg.

"I'm afraid of him. I am really and truly afraid of him. I cowered like some weak pathetic person when he raised his hand. All training went out the window." I was angry now

"I can understand that after all that he has done." she nodded

"He haunts my freaking nightmares. I just..." I shook my head

"It's normal. You will get over it." she sighed

"But..." I shook my head

"Damn, do you always beat yourself up for no real reason?" she asked

"It's not normal to be petrified by someone you used to love." I was frustrated

"Abused women? People hurt or murdered by family or exes. It's normal and you will get over it." she assured me

I nodded and looked out the window as we continued to make our way to Rangeman. I don't want to focus anymore on the past. I want to move forward and build my future. I felt sorry for Joe. This was a man I didn't know. The Joe I knew would have a new woman in his bed right now or he would be trying to get me back with meatball subs and beer. My old Joe would never lay a hand on me and would never speak so nasty. What happened to him?

"He's going to kill us." Vince worried as we walked through the garage, having just parked

"I will take full responsibility. Besides Stephanie didn't get hurt." Angel shrugged.

"Yeah except for getting covered in blood." Ram said nervously.

The elevator doors opened and Ranger stepped out and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay? Where are you bleeding? What happened? Who was it?" he spoke quickly

"Relax. She's not hurt." Angel explained as she motioned for the guys to get in to the elevator while she stayed in the garage with Ranger and I.

"Someone tell me what happened." he demanded as he looked around. He suddenly realized it was just Angel and I.

"It's no big deal." I whispered

He looked at Angel and she raised her hands up in front of her. "Easy. That idiot cop was being rude and..."

"Morelli? Morelli did this?" Ranger asked as he started to pull away from me. I grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"No. Well, yes" she smiled

He glared at her. "Give me the details or I will go ask him myself." Ranger threatened

"Calm down Carlos." She warned him.

He took a deep breath. "Sorry Angel." he told her as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thank you. We were enjoying pizza and he came over to our table. He was just talking stupid crap and Steph was staying calm." she began

"You calm?" he pulled away and looked at my face.

"I tried" I nodded

"Then he just went too far. She was defending you and the guys. Then he raised his hand..."

"His hand?" Ranger's mouth dropped open

"Relax." she put her hand on his chest. "I hit him."

"You hit him?" Ranger was confused

"If the guys hit him it would have been a big mess. Stephanie can't because...so anyone yeah I punched him in the nose." she smiled.

"Nice." Ranger smiled. He looked back and forth between us. "How come you don't have any blood on you?" he asked Angel

She took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. She put both hands on his chest and looked up at him. "What is happening this Saturday?"

His forehead wrinkled with a look of confusion. "Getting married to the woman I love?" he asked suspiciously.

"Right. It will be the best day of your life." she smiled at him

"What are you hiding?" he was getting frustrated

"I just wanted to remind you why you must stay calm and not make quick decisions. You can't marry her if you are in jail." she kept her hands on his chest

"Okay, I'm calm." he nodded quickly

"You're not, but I think between us we can keep your mind focused on the prize." she smiled

"Will you tell me about the blood?" he closed his eyes for a second

"He spit at her." she told him. His body gave a jump and she pressed her arms firmly against him and I grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

"Spit?" he was nearly shaking

"I broke his nose and the Chief of Police saw it all. He took his badge and gun. He is on suspension and they will file charges to get him kicked off the force." Angel smiled at her brother.

"Great." he was impatient "The spit?" he turned to me.

"It was no big deal. Just the blood that was in his mouth." I spoke softly

"Where the hell where were the guys?" he spoke through clenched teeth.

"We handled it, as I said it would have been a mess. They would be in jail instead of that idiot being suspended." she told him as he relaxed a bit.

"I understand." he spoke after taking a deep breath.

"Take her upstairs so she can get cleaned and changed. I need to get home to have dinner with the kids." she explained.

"I will." he agreed

I moved forward and pulled her into a hug "Thank you."

"No problem. Fun day!" she wiggled her eyebrows and smiled

"See you soon." I told her

"Call if you need anything." she grabbed her brother for a hug before heading to her car.

We waved her off and then headed to the elevator holding hands. We didn't speak as we rode up to the seventh floor. Stay calm Stephanie. Don't allow him to see you upset because then he will be upset and do something stupid. Control yourself. Take a shower and then take a nap. You will go out tonight and everything will be perfect. Everything will be fine. Just stay calm.

"You okay Babe?" Ranger asked as I snapped back to reality and realized we were in the living room.

"Yeah, just grossed out. I want to take a shower." I explained

"I understand." he smiled as I moved towards the bedroom

"Ranger?" I turned around

"Babe?" he tilted his head

"Don't leave me. Be here when I come out." I pleaded

"I'm not going anywhere." he crossed the room to kiss my forehead.

I took off my shirt and handed it to him "Burn this."

"No problem Babe." he assured me as he took the shirt.

I went into the bedroom and quickly undressed. I ran the water until it was as hot as I could bear and climbed in. I washed my hair and scrubbed my face a little too hard. It was sore and I quickly left it alone. I felt myself crying but I wouldn't allow myself to sob.I rinsed and added conditioner as I washed my body and got control of myself. When I stepped out of the shower Ranger was there holding out a towel. I gave him a half-hearted smile as he wrapped me up in the towel and guided me to sit down on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as he kneeled down in front of me.

I shook my head and breathed deeply through my nose and pushed it out of my mouth.

"Your face is all red." he reached up and ran his hand along my cheek. I turned my head away from him. "You scrubbed too hard." he guessed and I nodded

"You're all blotchy. You were crying. Tel me what it is." he demanded with a gentle voice.

I shook my head.

"Please?" he spoke softly

"I'm mad." I explained

"At me?" he asked

I shook my head.

"Morelli?" he asked

I shook my head as his eyes flickered with concern.

"Myself." I admitted with a hoarse voice.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" he asked as he got to his feet and sat down beside me.

"I let him get to me." I jumped to my feet. "I was afraid of him. "

"Babe." he reached a hand out but I moved away

"I am pissed off." I yelled as I began to pace. "Who the hell does he think he is? He can just talk to me anyway he wants? Yes! Yes he can because I taught him that he could. When I was with him I rewarded all of his yelling and bad attitude by staying with him."

"Babe."he sighed

"No Ranger." I stopped and shook my head. "I am an asshole! I allowed him to treat me like shit. I continue to allow it." I was back to pacing "I disrespected you and our relationship because I felt sorry for him."

He jumped to his feet and blocked my path. He grabbed my shoulders and bent down to catch my eyes. "You are not an asshole."

"I am! I am an asshole!" I shouted

He laughed. "I wouldn't marry an asshole." he assured me as I found myself laughing.

"I'm mad jerk I don't want to laugh." I shook my head.

"Too bad. My future wife is not an asshole. What did he say today?" he asked me

"Same old stuff. You are all thugs. All of your men screw me. etc etc." I rolled my eyes

"And Angel sad you were staying calm." he smile at me with tight lips

"I was and then I couldn't take all of his lies about you and the guys." I shook my head.

"See? You stood up for us." he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm trying. It's like baby steps." I whined

"It's fine." he moved us towards the bed and brought me up to lay my head on the pillow. "You need a nap."

"Am I a selfish asshole if I ask you to lay with me for a little while?" I asked him as he pulled the sheet over me.

He laughed. "You are not an asshole. Of course I will lay with you."

He took off everything but pulled on a pair of sweat pants before climbing into the bed. He pulled me close to his warm body and moved his arm underneath my head. "Thank you." I whispered as he kissed my head.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38-Back to Work

I woke up to Ranger rubbing my neck. "You didn't sleep?" I asked as I rolled over to look up at him.

"You were tossing and turning. I just wanted you to get rest." He smiled as he leaned down and kissed my nose.

"Damn, why did it take me so long to get my head out of my ass with you?" I shook my head

"Because I was wasting our time by pushing you away?" he smirked

I smiled and then panicked "What time is it?"

"Almost five. Why don't you take your shower first?" he kissed me again and untangled our bodies before getting up.

"I'm on it boss." I saluted as I jumped out of the bed. He smacked my ass as I walked by and I feigned shock opening my mouth into a wide "O" before I smiled and ran into the bathroom.

I showered, shaved, lotioned and was doing my make-up when he came into the bathroom. "Are you going like that?" he smiled looking me over

"I don't think the restaurant would serve us if I am only in my bra and panties." I laughed as he came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He leaned in and kissed my neck. My stomach rumbled.

"Okay, I get the hint." he laughed as he pulled away from me.

I went into the closet and pulled out a red dress and pulled on my red fmp's. I came out and looked him up and down. Black slacks and a silky looking black button down shirt. His hair is short right above his ears but enough in the back for me to grab it. I took two giant steps across the room and was about to pull him into my arms when I tripped. I ended up falling into his arms and he smiled as he caught me. "Babe" he flashed me a smile before pulling me in tight.

"Dinner?" I smiled

"And dancing." he gave a little hip wiggle and I laughed

We went to a new little Italian restaurant I had never heard of before just outside of Trenton in Lawrenceville. It was a small place that was dimly lit. We were lead to a table in the back as we walked by the piano player I smiled. Of course Ranger sat with his back to the wall and I was across from him. Immediately they brought us fresh bread and dipping oil. I grabbed a warm piece of bread right away while Ranger ordered us each a glass of wine. I glanced at the menu an then sat back and listened to the piano player. He was in the middle of playing New York State of Mind.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him when he set down the menu.

"Actually Lester told me about it. He probably took a date here." he smiled

"I love the piano music." I reached my hand across the table and he lifted his up to meet mine.

"Have you decided what you would like this evening?" The waiter asked as I pulled my hand away to pick up my menu.

Ranger nodded to me. "May I please have the veal parmigiana?" I asked

"Impeccable choice from a beautiful lady." He raised his eyebrows and then winked at me.

Ranger cleared his throat and the waiter turned to him. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the eggplant parmigiana." he said as he closed his menu and the waiter took it.

The waiter turned to take my menu and then stopped. "I have to say that you have the most gorgeous eyes."

I blushed and Ranger rolled his eyes. "Babe" he spoke when the waiter went away

"Hey, now you know how I feel when women drool all over you." I lowered my head and batted my eyelashes at him.

"Mmm love this song." he grabbed for my hand again and I closed my eyes to listen to the piano playing Fly Me to the Moon.

Suddenly my eyes sprang open and I pulled my hand away as I gasped. "Oh no!"

"Babe?" Ranger was looking around to try to see what I was gasping at.

"We don't have a song. We don't have our first song to dance to. We never picked one. We don't have one. How can we not have a song? Every couple has a song." I was babbling.

"Relax Babe. We can figure this out." He gently smiled and then smirked "How about Let's Get it On?"

"NO!" I glared at him

"I Want Your Sex?" he raised an eyebrow

"What?" I was surprised

"George Michael." He smiled

"Never Gonna Get It?" I suggested with my best Burg glare.

"Huh?" he didn't understand

"EnVogue." I smirked

"Okay Okay." he held up his hand and laughed. He thought for a moment before answering. "Glory of Love?"

I rolled my eyes. "This is not Karate Kid two!"

"What ideas do you have?" he asked me.

"Thousand Years?" I suggested

"That song from the glittery vampire movies? uhm no!" he shook his head

"Make you feel my love?" I shrugged

"Too depressing." he thought for a moment. "Sexy and I know it?" we both laughed

"Come on be serious." I was still laughing

"Can't take my eyes off of you?" he suggested

"Hmmm I do love the song but it changes from slow to fast. Not the best song to dance to." I explained "How about Up Where We Belong?"

He rolled his eyes "Another movie song Babe?"

"Just The Way You Are?" I offered

"Billy Joel? That has potential." he nodded "How about At Last?"

"Ohhh that's a good one." I nodded

"Okay two potential songs." he smiled

"I want us to be unique. I want it to really describe what we have and I want to dance without looking like a fool." I explained

"Babe." he pulled my hand back and squeezed it "Relax we will figure it out." he assured me as the waiter brought our salads.

As I was eating my tiramisu Ranger's phone rang and he looked at the display. "It's Tank." he explained before answering

"Yo"

I could hear Tank's booming voice but couldn't make out what he was saying

"What?" he sounded surprised and I took another bite.

"You have to be kidding me." Ranger shook his head while I grabbed a cannoli

"This needs to be done tonight?" he paused "I want four in the back, four in the front and four inside with me." he ordered

"Okay, meet you in the parking lot in twenty." he finished before he disconnected

I swallowed quickly so I didn't speak with my mouth full. "What's wrong?"

"They spotted a skip and he is a big one. Our take is 50k. It expires tomorrow." he explained

"Great! Go get 'em." I smiled

"Babe, we need you." I looked at him with a confused expression. "He just so happens to be at the club we were going to."

"Oh boy." I took another bite of the cannoli.

"We go in. get him out and then finish our night." he suggested

"Okay, but with the big bond what's his deal?" I asked as I finished my dessert.

"His name is Kyle Roberts. He is not a nice guy Babe. He is up for two counts of murder and three counts of rape." he blew out a breath

"That's why you want all of the guys? Ranger we have done these before." I gave him a smile

"Just always want to be careful with you Babe. You are very precious to me. he admitted

"Skips don't take a break for our wedding." I reminded him as the waiter returned with the check.

"Thank you for coming to Luigis" the waiter smiled as he passed Ranger the check and passed me some mints.

Before I could take one Ranger reached over and moved the mints to reveal a small note underneath. He picked it up and read it out loud "Call me if you ever want to show your cougar side." He laughed and I nearly spit out my water.

"Babe" he shook his head as he took my hand and we headed for the door.

When we got to the parking lot at the convenience store it was filled with men in black and SUV's. Ranger and I stepped out I was greeted with whistles and cat calls until a look from Ranger silenced everyone. Tank spoke first. "The club is one block down, Boss man is going to go over the plan."

"Lester, Tank, Cal and Hal come inside with me. I need four out front and four in the back." Ranger spoke and then looked at Tank and our inside group. I am with Steph, I will play flirting fiancee." He began

"What?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Play." he looked at me before turning back to the guys. "She will get pissed at me and I will follow around and give dirty looks like a jilted puppy." he snickered "This will keep me close to her."

"Here's the picture." Tank handed it to me as Lester stepped towards me with a mic.

"Hold it right there Santos." Ranger warned

"I was just bringing it to you." he tried to look innocent.

"Yeah." Ranger rolled his eyes as he stepped toward me. He smiled and kissed me before pushing it down into the front of my dress near my breast.

"Turn around." Tank ordered when the men began their whistles

Ranger reached down further and gently pushed it under my breast before reaching in to secure it with tape. He leaned down and gently kissed the top of my cleavage before pulling away. When Ranger turned around Tank stepped to me and handed me a picture. "Here's the picture of Roberts"

"He's attractive except for the tattoo on his neck." I laughed "No regerts"

"I guess his tattoo artist didn't know how to spell." Lester chuckled.

"Okay the squad for the front and back get there now and get in place." Tank ordered

When the others pulled out Cal walked over to me. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Piece of cake." I patted his arm

"Just for piece of mind. Morelli got locked up last night for driving under the influence and Jeanne Ellen was last spotted in Ecuador." Hal let us know.

"It will be fine." I assured him. Inside I was nervous as hell. But never let them see you sweat right? Fake it until you make it. I nodded to myself and forced a smile. I stood still for a second and let my mind wander so my Spidey senses could take over. I felt nothing, no worry and no bad feelings.

"Stay close, stay focused and be smart." Ranger warned

"Let's make sure the bride will be walking down the aisle with no marks on her beautiful face." Lester nodded

Lester, Tank, Cal and Hal were left behind as Ranger and I drove over first. We waited to get out until the guys all went in. Ranger leaned over and pulled me across the console. He grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "You okay with this Babe?"

"Spidey sense says all will be fine." I told him before I leaned in to kiss him. It started off soft and then quickly heated up. Someone moaned and I knew immediately it was me. "You want me bad" he teased when I pulled away.

"Real bad" I purred as my lips went for his again. I turned and ran my tongue against his neck. He exhaled deeply as I gave a low moan that came out more as a whimper. "When this is over let's skip the dancing and get home to dance in the sheets." I smiled big.

"Shit." Ranger suddenly pulled away from me and shook his head

"What?" I asked

"Your mic's on and Lester is in my ear wanting details." the corners of his mouth were turned up and I laughed.

He got out of the car and walked around opening my door. He held out his hand and pulled me onto my feet. "Uhm, so you will be flirting?"

"Babe" he held my hand as we slowly walked towards the door.

"Don't make me go all Burg on you." I warned him

"You are the only one for me Carino." he told me as he kissed me on the head. "Rather be whipped then sitting home alone with my hand." he suddenly spat

"Lester?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked in hand in hand and headed straight for the bar. He ordered a beer for himself and a water for me. "You're driving tonight Babe, I need to drink." He spoke loudly. I was assuming he was in character already. I glanced around and noticed Roberts was at a table alone near the dance floor.

I looked around and saw Lester on the floor dancing with some girl whose dress barely covered her ass. Hal and Tank were in deep conversation a couple of tables from Roberts. I noticed Cal hanging out by the bar. We headed to the dance floor and stopped at the table in between our guys and Roberts. He chugged his beer and then placed his bottle down on the empty table. He grabbed my drink and set it down beside his as he pulled me onto the dance floor. He pulled me in tight and our bodies pressed against each other as we swayed to the music. Lester came over and tapped us and they acted like two old friends surprised to see each other. They exchanged hand shakes and one handed man hugs. They sent me to the bar as they moved to the side of the dance floor to keep chatting.

When I turned around from ordering the two beers and a water I noticed Lester had his half dressed woman at his side and she had brought over a friend to meet Ranger. She was draped all over him and whispering in his ear. I took a deep breath and reminded myself this was all part of the plan. The bartender handed me the beers and I moved my tiny purse over my hand and onto my wrist so I could juggle the drinks. As I got closer I saw Ranger put his arm around the girls shoulders as they all laughed. I watched as he rubbed her shoulder and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. He was whispering in her ear now and then handed her something. His number?

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded loudly

"Just being friendly." Ranger took his arm off of the woman and then held both hands in front of him.

"Who is this?" she asked him as she glared at me.

"Uhmmm" he hesitated

"I thought we were going to the hotel. I don't do three ways, I am not some hoe." she told him

"Of course not." he wrapped his arm around her again.

"So do I still get to go to the hotel with you?" she batted her eye lashes and pulled out a hotel card and teased him by waving it in front of his face. "You told me to meet you there in a couple of hours." she giggled.

"Uhmm" he hesitated as he looked back and forth from her to me. He moved his arm around the girl again as he pushed down the arm that held the room card.

I felt my Burg attitude rising up and smiled to myself thinking this would be an easy acting job. I stopped short in front of them both. I smiled big as Ranger dropped his arm from the girl. I handed Lester one beer and then turned to Ranger and handed him the other.

"Drink up honey! You're going to need a lot more than that to make this skank look half way as hot as me." I yelled before I threw my water in his face.

"But.." he stammered

"Screw you." I gave him the middle finger. He stood in shock with his eyes and mouth open as I turned and marched away. I walked straight towards Roberts and plopped down in a chair at his table. "Son of a..." I shook my head

"You okay?" he asked me and I jumped in surprise.

"I am so sorry I didn't pay attention. I didn't realize you were sitting there." I started to get up

"Have a seat. I can understand why you didn't notice." he gave me a smile.

Ranger soon came huffing over. "Babe. It's not what you think. We were just talking." he tried to explain

"You were rubbing her shoulder, she kissed you. You gave her a freaking hotel key." I glared as my voice rose. "This isn't the first time, but I will make sure it's the last."

"Please just give me a chance." he begged as he grabbed my hand

"Leave me alone." I yelled as I pulled my hand away.

He reached for me again as Roberts jumped out of his seat. "I think you should leave her alone." he cautioned

"She's my fiancee." Ranger complained

"I suggest you go back to that little whore over there. You just gave up the best woman you'll ever get." he told Ranger as I smiled. If this guy wasn't a rapist and murderer I might really appreciate him sticking up for me.

Ranger huffed and shook his head before walking away with a rejected look. He went back to Lester and the girls but this time he didn't put his arm around the girl. He kept watching us and brooding. I turned to Roberts "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I intruded upon your night." I started to get up

He walked over and pulled the chair out more. "Please join me" he guided me into the seat by placing his hand on my back. I took a deep breath so I could control the shiver I felt when he touched me. It made me sick when he touched me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I pulled in the chair.

He stopped a waitress before she could walk by. "Excuse me can we please have two martinis?"

"Anything else?" she asked him as he looked over at me.

He smiled for a second like he had come up with the perfect answer. He turned back to her. "I will take a red headed slut and the lady will have a pineapple upside down cake."

"Sure hun." she smiled as she walked away with her tray.

"What?" I looked at him confused

"Shots. I ordered you a sweet one Stolichannya, Jim Beam, Peach Schnapps, Pineapple juice, one splash Maraschino Cherry Juice."

"Yum." I told him as I licked my lips. Damn, I didn't mean to do that but the drink did sound so good.

"And my red head? Peach Schnapps, Jagermeister, cranberry juice." he explained

"That sounds good too." I nodded. "I'm a lightweight and I have to drive. My fiancee well ex-fiancee has been making me drink water all night." I explained

"I will make sure you get home." Roberts smiled at me

"I'm Connie." I smiled as I held out my hand.

"Kyle" he grabbed my hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it. I had to fight my desire to rip it back from him. "He's still watching. I think he realizes now his mistake. Perhaps we should show him how desirable you are." he turned his head slightly and looked at me with smoldering eyes.

"'I don't even care." I tried to look indifferent.

"Maybe he needs to feel some jealousy." Roberts raised his eyebrow and moved his chair over to my side of the table. When he got back into it our legs were touching. He put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled at him. From the corner of my eye I could see Ranger's blank face. Lester had his hand on Ranger's shoulder. I looked down to his hand on the railing he was holding and his knuckles were white.

"Here ya go." The waitress smiled as she set down our drinks. I smiled and thanked her and took of the martini.

He picked up the shots and handed me one before lifting his glass. "To new friends." he winked

He wouldn't stop staring at my face and I had no choice. I quickly drank the shot and then smiled. "That was really good." I told him honestly.

"I'm glad you liked it." he nodded "So, Connie what do you do?"

"I'm an administrative assistant." I told him "And you?"

"I'm and IT specialist." he told me as he drank some of his martini.

"That's interesting. How come a good looking guy like you is out alone tonight?" I flirted

"Just got out of a bad relationship like you." he winked as he put his hand on my thigh and I got still. He grabbed the olive from his glass and moved it towards me. He held it near my lips and I opened my mouth to take it. I tried not to gag as I gently pulled it off of the stick that held it.

"Mmmm" he moaned as I looked at him. I was trying to look anywhere but at Ranger. I know how I felt when I saw him with that girl so I can imagine how he feels now.

"Sorry to hear that about your relationship." I tried to look compassionate and tried to ignore his hand on my thigh slowly moving up.

I felt my neck tingle and then Ranger was at my side. "Let me at least take you home." he pleaded and I moved to get up. Roberts kept his hand on my leg and then moved his other arm to my shoulder to hold me in my seat.

"I will make sure Connie gets home." Roberts told him

"But..." Ranger began

"You have no one to blame but yourself." I reached up and held Kyle's hand that rested on my thigh and brought it up to the table. "I found a real man." I smirked at him.

"WHAT?" Ranger yelled and Lester came up behind him quickly and pulled him away.

I began to stand up and kept Robert's hand with me. I turned to look into his face. "This is putting a damper on my night." i pouted

"I can fix that." he gave me a big smile and I nodded.

"Let's get out of here. I want to show you some of my skills." I cooed before looking at Ranger "Have fun with your bimbo." I smirked

"Don't follow us past that door." Roberts warned Ranger and Lester as he gently moved his jacket to the side to show off his gun.

"Kyle." I gave him my best bedroom eyes as I pulled his hand towards me.

"Getting you out of that dress sounds good to me sexy." he took one more drink from his martini before following me towards the door. Ranger and Lester were just a few steps behind us.

As soon as we stepped outside the door Bobby and Ram pulled Roberts away from me. Tank, Ranger and Lester pushed past me as Cal pulled me away. I watched them get Roberts in cuffs and he glanced over at me with confusion in his eyes. "He has some friends but don't worry we will finish what we started." he spoke calmly.

I hugged myself as my body shivered. Cal grabbed my arm and pulled me in close to his side. Vnce and Brett were loading Roberts into the truck and Ranger was instantly in front of me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured him as Cal released my arm and Ranger pulled me into both of his.

"Babe" he murmured against my hair as he held me tightly to his chest.

"I think you enjoyed throwing that drink into my face." he raised an eyebrow.

"Just as much as you enjoyed that girl kissing your cheek." I challenged

"The olive? That was cold." he shook his head

"I almost threw up." I admitted

"Proud of you Babe." he smiled as he kissed me lightly.

He kept me in his arms and turned to face the guys that were left gathered around. "Successful mission." he nodded to them before they began heading out.

"So glad that all went well." Cal breathed out a sigh.

"Of course it did." I assured him with a smile.

We were in bed and I laid in Ranger's arms enjoying the sheets. "Are you upset I was too tired to go back in and dance?"

"Babe. I would rather lay here with you anytime. Go to sleep, I know you are tired." he pulled me in closer and I closed my eyes.

I woke up to my phone ringing and reached all over for it. I hit the button without even opening my eyes. "Hello?"

"Steph, it's Connie. We have two skips and they both expire Friday. I figured with your wedding coming up you would want to get rid of them today." she explained.

"What day is it?" I asked her as I started to blink.

"Wednesday." Ranger answered as he pulled me tightly against his warm body. I could feel his excitement as he pressed against me.

"Okay, I'll be in later to get the files." I assured her before I dropped my phone on the floor.

I turned to him and he slammed his lips against mine and pulled me on top of him. I moaned as he pressed against me. He ran his fingers through my hair and gently pulled my head away. He moved his lips to my neck while his other hands rid me of my panties. He pulled me away more and I sat up straight with my legs straddling him. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. He reached around me and moved his hands up my back taking my shirt with him. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down against him. I could feel his strong chest and abs pushed against me. I moved my hips back and felt him near my opening.

Again he pulled my hair back and looked into my eyes. He moved his hips up and moved inside me and held himself there without moving. we both moaned out looking into each other's eyes. I smiled as I began to make circles with my hips. He pulled my hair back harder and slammed into me. I groaned as he continued and leaned back. He bent his legs up and I laid back against them. His hands released my hair and moved to my thighs. He slowly moved them up towards me. One kept going all the way up to my breasts. The other hand moved to my center and his circles put me on the edge. It didn't take much longer until I was screaming out his name and forgetting mine.

I took my shower, got dressed and even ate breakfast while smiling the whole time. I was finishing my coffee when I looked across the table and noticed Ranger smiling and shaking his head at me. "What?"

"I love to see you smile." He admitted "I love it more when I had something to do with it."

I got up and went over to sit in his lap. I breathed out a sigh of content and kissed him. "I love you"

"I know" he kissed my cheek and I playfully swatted at him.

"So what is on your schedule today Mr. Manoso?"

"Wishing I could spend the day in bed with you will be on my schedule. I will be busting my ass to clear up all that I can and make sure Tank and I are on the same page. Three sleeps and you will be Mrs. Manoso and we will be spending lots of time in bed" he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Where will this bed be?" I tried

"Babe." he kissed my neck but again didn't tell me where we would honeymoon. I moved off his lap and we were both on our feet when I leaned into his hug. "What's your schedule today?"

"Going into the office to grab a couple of files from Connie." I told him

"Uh Steph." he sighed

"Hey! I still have to clear up my skips before we get married. Skips don't care about weddings or messing with our plans." I reminded him

"I know Babe. Just do me a favor and take two guys with you today." he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Why two?" I pulled away.

"I want to see your beautiful face all in one piece when you are walking down the aisle to me." he kissed me before we both pulled away.

"You want to smother me." I told him as I gathered my things together

"I want to prevent others from trying to smother you." he smiled and followed me towards the door.

"You must love me." I teased

"Yeah you know that." He told me as we got into the elevator.

"So two guys it is. Awww you lub me so much!" I giggled

"Keep it up and it will be three men." he threatened

"Awww my little cuddleumkins wubs me." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"You asking for four Babe?" he spoke as the elevator doors opened on the fourth floor.

"You love me." I whispered as I leaned in close and kissed him.

He pulled me in tighter and pushed his tongue into my mouth. This new kiss made my knees weak before he quickly pulled away. I blinked my eyes looking up into his face. "I love you. You need back up and I need to maintain my sanity. Deal with it." he nodded as we separated and the doors opened.

"I get the honor of watching your backside today Bomber." Lester's voice came down the hall.

"I get the honor of watching Lester watch your backside and the pleasure of smacking him when he watches your backside." Bobby joked.

Ranger turned to both of them. "Vince and Brett will be following all day but you two will be within arms' reach at all times. "

"No problem with that." Lester rested his arm on my shoulders.

"Santos." Ranger warned

His head snapped forward and his arm dropped from my shoulders. I turned to see Tank had just slapped him in the head. "Don't push him right now Santos. We have a lot to take care of before the wedding. Just do your job and bring Bomber back bruise free with all of her limbs and no missing curls."

"We will" Bobby assured him

"Thanks for worrying." I told Tank as I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get out of here before I get brain damage." Lester muttered

"Too late." Ranger said as he pulled me back into his hug and kissed the top of my head before he released me to join the boys waiting in the elevator.

We headed to the Bonds office and picked up the two files. One was Mooner and the other for a guy I never heard of. "Who the hell is Nutley Bagger?" I asked Connie

"No clue." she answered as Bobby and Lester snickered.

"You know him?" I turned and asked them

"No we don't know a Nut Bagger." Lester laughed and they both exploded.

I rolled my eyes "Grow up." I looked back at Connie "Thanks, I will bring back the receipts and then I am done until I get back from my honeymoon."

"Yeah, well I hope Lula gets her ass in here to help out when you are gone." she chomped on her gum

"Where is she today?" I asked

"Getting ready for the Batwedding." she rolled her eyes

"We don't have anything until rehearsal dinner on Friday."

"She's preparing." Connie and I laughed together

"Okay, be back soon. I"ll bring you lunch." I offered

"Meatball sub." Connie nodded

We took care of Mooner first. We bribed him with donuts and a quick rebonding. Lester brought him into the cop shop while Bobby and I stayed in the car and then we dropped him right back off at home. I was still trying to think of songs for the wedding. I was wondering if my mom would keep up her good mood. "Earth to Steph." Lester hollered

"What?" I turned to look at him in the backseat.

"I said Morelli got released and then Bobby asked where Nuts lives." he explained

"Great." I sighed "I want to just finish this and then focus on the happiest day of my life."

"Don't worry about him Steph." Bobby said softly. "It will be the best day for both of you."

"Okay, Nuts...he lives in Robinsville." I focused on the file. "Arrested for credit card fraud. He is 36 years old and no pic. "

"No picture? That's weird." Bobby said as he glanced over at the file.

"Focus on the road Brown." Lester directed him."What's the bond?"

I glanced down at the file "Damn it's 250k major credit card fraud on-line and some hacking charges." I explained

"A good chunk of change for us." Lester smiled

We pulled up a few houses away and got out of the car. "I guess we're not splitting up today?" I asked them as they walked on each side of me.

"Not a chance beautiful." Lester rested his arm around my shoulder.

We made a circle around the house looking into the windows but all of the drapes were drawn. We noticed what appeared to be a whole in the side of the house that had now been patched up with dry wall. Bobby climbed the back fence and Lester helped me get over as he followed. We walked through the back yard and checked the back door but it was locked. We got out through the gate and locked it behind us. It was almost as if the three of us were connected by a piece of rope we were so tight.

I was getting ready to whine that this was a little excessive but I stopped myself. I know Ranger was worried and I know our someday was just a few days away. I was willing to let him smother me a little bit. There was no car in the driveway and we couldn't get into the garage. Finally we decided to go the front door and knock. Of course the guys had drawn their guns and Bobby was currently standing in front of me as I felt Lester's breath on my neck. I rolled my eyes and leaned around Bobby to knock again. We heard a car pull up and all turned at once.

The guys quickly tucked away their guns as the pizza boy pulled two pizzas from his back seat and came towards us."You delivering here?" Lester asked

"Yes Sir. Mr. Bagger" The kid read from his slip.

"We'll take it." Lester extended his arm.

The kid looked confused. "I'm supposed to bring it in to him. He gives me a $5 tip to do that."

"Here's a $100 tip and we'll take it in." Bobby explained as he tipped the kid and paid for the pizza.

The kid practically skipped back to his car. Lester reached over and tried to lift the lid on one of the pizzas but I slapped his hand away. "Just curious about ball sack's choice of toppings." he shook his head at me.

"It's Bagger. Nutley Bagger." I corrected him.

I turned and opened the door while Lester quickly pushed me to the side. He looked into my eyes with a mean expression and shook his head, I followed him quietly with Bobby behind carrying the pizza. "Is that you Kenny? I got your tip in here, I'm just on the computer."

As we moved towards the voice we were immediately hit by an awful smell. The stench was so bad that Bobby and I both gagged and Lester squeezed his nose. I was worried it might be a dead body. We followed the voice and then suddenly stopped dead in our tracks. Bobby dropped the pizza and we all stood their with fish mouths.

"Hey, pick up my pizza! You'll ruin the cheese. One of those better be the everything pizza." Yelled Bagger.

None of us moved or closed our mouths. The first thing I spotted were wrappers and garbage everywhere. Empty buckets from Cluck in a Bucket, wrappers from McDonalds and so many other food chains. He had a couple of 2 liters of Coke sitting on a stack of pizza boxes that served as a make shift table. There were tray tables next to him with computer monitors. I saw there was a keyboard and a mouse resting on his stomach. I blinked my eyes to try to take it all in.

Bagger had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked just as bad as he smelled. He was seated in a lift recliner and appeared to be well over 500lbs. He had a table cloth tucked into the top of his shirt serving as a napkin. He had just taken a drink straight from the 2 liter bottle of Coke he held in his plump hand. He looked at us and settled his eyes on me with a glare. "Bring me the freaking pizza." he demanded

"uhmmm are you uhmm Nutley Bagger?" I asked

"Look sweetie, bring that skinny little ass over and bring me the pizza. I'll happily devour the pizza and then you." he blew out a breath or was it a wheeze before turning back to look at one of the computer monitors.

"Mr. Bagger, my name is Stephanie Plum and I work for..." I began

"Listen sweetie, I don't need a prostitute I have pay per view. So you can take your two pimps and carry that skinny little ass out of here just as soon as you bring me my pizzas." He rolled his eyes.

I gave him my best Burg glare. "You are pissing me off now. You have violated your bond agreement asshole and I am not a hooker. Get your ass up because you need to be brought in for rebonding."

He laughed at me "They sent you and your two friends? Good luck with that."

I looked at Bobby and Lester and tossed my hands up silently asking them what should we do. Bobby stepped back and made a phone call as Lester picked up the pizza and we moved close to Bagger.

"If you come with us we can get some more pizza. You will be in and out before you know it." Lester told him as he handed over one of the pizza boxes.

"In and out? Mmm that makes me horny. Okay, forget the pay per view. Have her give me a ride and then I will go for a ride." he nodded his head towards me and Lester naturally moved in front of me as if it was a common reflex.

"Uhm I think you really don't want to talk about her like that." Lester warned "She has a fiancee who would happily knock that smile of your face. That's if I don't beat you to it."

Bagger blew out a breath and smirked. "I am sure I am more of a man than her fiancee could ever be. Don't let my weight fool you. I am not one of those big guys who has a little wiener." He reached down and moved his sweat pants. It was like a bad accident and you couldn't look away. Lester and I both glanced and saw the penis head sticking out between two rolls of fat. "See what you do to me honey? You're a little smaller than I prefer, but I can give you some meat."

"Watch your mouth." Bobby warned as he appeared at my side. The three of us turned around to talk while Bagger spewed his garbage.

"Since his bond is not expired yet the police will not help." Bobby explained

"What the hell?" Lester sighed

"The whole in the wall is from when they arrested him. Used a firetruck, some kind of pulley system and a flat bed truck. This won't be easy." Bobby sighed

"Well, what's our plan?" I asked them

"I don't want to walk away from this bond and I am pissed he is so nasty to Steph." Lester admitted

"Okay, let me make some phone calls. We need a saw, flat bed truck and I need to figure how to lift him onto the truck. Keep him busy." Bobby stepped away again

I walked closer and put my hands in my pocket looking down. "You like computers?" I asked him

"Pretty girl," he began as he looked up at me and winked "You don't need to make small talk, I have much better ways for you to use your mouth."

Lester grabbed my arm and pulled me back as he glared at the smiling Bagger. "Ahh I see this is your bodyguard." he motioned to Lester "I am sure I can take care of your body and satisfy you better."

"Stuff some pizza in that mouth before I feed you my fist." Lester threatened as I moved in front of him and placed my hands on his chest.

"We're supposed to keep him busy." I reminded him quietly

He sighed and nodded before he stepped around me. "You are really busy on those computers." Lester observed

"Yeah, it's about all I can do from this chair." Bagger sighed

"You don't get out much?" Lester asked him as I shrunk behind his back.

"No, not at all until the police arrested me a few weeks ago." he admitted

"Well, you will be going out today." Lester smiled at him

"No, I'm not in the mood. I need to finish with this new program I am writing to play with identities." he smirked

Bobby returned to us and began whispering to Lester about plans and I moved around the guys closer to Bagger. "I'm sorry you don't want to go out today. We will get you back as soon as possible." I assure him as he whipped his head to look at me.

"I will walk out the door and climb int the back of a van or truck." he offered

"Really?" I smiled "Good, I know it will feel great for you to get out."

"Yes, I will go quietly right after you get on your knees for me." he wiggled his eyebrows and quickly pulled down his sweats. He began rubbing the tip of his penis. Obviously unable to reach the rest that was trapped in between his rolls.

I gagged and turned away. "You are good at playing innocent. I bet you are a real freak in the sheets." I could hear him breathing hard. "Mmmm Stephanie."

Lester and Bobby quickly were at my side "Shit that's messed up." Bobby shook his head.

I turned away and Lester pulled me into his arms and slowly rubbed my back. I pulled away quickly and turned to see who it was.

"Why do you need so much equipment?" Tank asked as he entered the house

"Stteeeephhanieeee" Bagger moaned and Tank snapped his head to look at him. "I see why you need equipment."

"Put that thing away." Lester ordered as we heard what sounded like saws against the wall.

"I will put it away when she brings her pretty little mouth over here and finishes me off." he smiled as he continued to rub himself. He looked over to my eyes. "All you have to do is get on your knees" he breathed out hard 'I will fuck your mouth."

I ran for the door and actually threw up over the porch and into a bush. I felt a hand on my back and then Tank's voice. "You okay Bomber?"

"Yeah, sorry." I told him as he handed me some breath spray.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ranger asked as he jumped up onto the porch.

"Skip is overweight and we need extra equipment to get him out." Tank explained as I turned around. Ranger pointed his head toward me and Tank sighed "He is kind of obsessed with your woman."

Ranger put his arm around me and guided me back into the house. He suddenly tensed when he heard Bagger "Ohhhh Stephanieee. Come and finish me honey."

We walked into the living room and Bagger was still rubbing his penis and he looked up to stare directly at me. Ranger shook his head and glared at the man. He motioned for Bobby and Lester to join him. He leaned around me and reached into my purse. He pulled out my small bottle of sanitizer before he pulled out his cuffs as he nodded at the guys. They pulled out their cuffs as well. He squeezed my shoulder and the guys advanced towards Bagger.

"Move so I can look at her face as I finish." Bagger ordered them.

I watched as the guys approached. Ranger took the sanitizer and poured it right onto the hand Baggerr had wrapped around his penis. "Hey! That stings" he called out as he released his penis.

Ranger said nothing as he grabbed the back of the man's head and yanked him forward. Lester and Bobby grabbed his arms and they used all three pairs of cuffs to get his hands behind his back. I could hear the beeping of a truck backing up outside.

"Kinky! You guys going to watch while she finishes me off." Bagger smiled

Ranger looked down at him. "Last warning and that's it." he glared at him.

"Oh! You must be the fiancee. How does it feel to know your woman is lusting after my big tool." he smiled up at Ranger. "Guess she prefers a man with some meat on his bones."

Ranger shook his head but Bagger continued as he looked over to me. "Bring that sweet little ass over here you sexy slut."

Ranger moved so fast I heard the punch before I noticed it happened. "Hey! That's police brutality." Bagger whined as blood began to form on his bottom lip

"I'm not the police." Ranger spoke with a calm voice.

I heard noise at the patched up wall and saw Ram and Hal as the wall came down. Bagger glanced over and smiled. Lester went over to the wall and looked out. "How are we going to get him onto the truck?" he asked

"Get sweet Stephanie to shake her ass in front of me and I'll follow that little whore anywhere." he snickered

Ranger pulled out his gun and held it to Bagger's temple. "I'm not afraid you. If you had any balls your woman wouldn't be crazing mine.

Ranger moved again. This time I watched as Rangger smashed his foot down on top of Baggers' "What the fuckkkkk? This is bullshit. That hurt. I think you broke a toe." He barely got the last word out before Ranger turned to walk away. As he did i I could see his elbow hang out from his body as he guided it right to Bagger's face.

Bobby smiled. "Accidental." he explained

"What's going on?" I heard a voice and looked out to see Morelli's face. I looked back to Ranger and he sighed

"We got this Morelli." he stepped away from Bagger and moved towards the wall.

"I'm a PI now and was watching the house for his ex-wife." Morelli explained as Tank chuckled

"A PI?" he shook his head.

"Everyone knows that I am good at investigating." Morelli smirked. "Everyone in the Burg was dying to hire me. They see how I was framed and bullied off the force. "

"You can follow him to the cop shop." Lester smiled.

Ranger moved over and spoke quietly to Cal who had just showed up. Cal nodded and moved towards me. Ranger nodded at the other guys and they moved in towards Bagger. "Help me, they're going to kill me. All this shit because his whore was salivating over a better man."

"Watch your mouth." Morelli warned him

Cal moved in front of me and I took a deep breath as he reached around and grabbed my hand. I exhaled as he squeezed my hand. I peered over his shoulder and watched Tank, Ranger, Lester, Bobby, Hal and Ram all surround the recliner and lift it up. "Put me down you skinny bitches." Bagger yelled as he tried to swing his hands toward the guys.

They carried him to the opening in the wall and placed him onto the flat bed truck that had backed up to the house. Bagger was finally quiet for a moment as Lester and Bobby jumped down and started arranging a strap to go across Bagger's lap then he started complaining. He was screaming and slurring every word.

"Cupcake?" I heard Joe's voice moving closer.

"I'm working." I told him as Cal moved us towards the wall opening.

"I just want a minute of your time." He pleaded as Ranger appeared at my side. Cal and Ranger nodded at each other before Cal released my hand and moved towards the wall where he stayed next to Morelli.

"You want to talk to her at Rangeman anytime." Ranger spoke calmly to Morelli.

"And end up locked in one of your 'holding rooms'?" Morelli shook his head and I looked to Ranger and caught his smile.

I looked towards the wall and watched the truck slowly pull away. Bobby and Lester were sitting on each side of the recliner and Bagger was still running his mouth. I looked back to Morelli who had put his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground. For just one second I pitied him and then visions of him attacking me at the station flashed through my mind.

"Goodbye" I said with a glare as I gently pulled Ranger's hand and he turned to nod at me. He pulled me to the font door, never taking his eyes off of Morelli.

We hopped into Ranger's Porsche and pulled away from the curb. I looked in the side mirror and saw Morelli standing in the street with his hands on his hips. My body shivered. I could feel Ranger's eyes on me as he grabbed my hand and pulled it towards him. He squeezed my hand before he spoke "Babe"

"WE DON"T HAVE A SONG!" I whined as we heed home.


	39. Chapter 39-Almost Timr

Chapter 39-Almost Time

"Good Morning Babe" Ranger whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"mmm" I moaned

"You have to get up Steph, Grandma Rosa wants to see you today." he explained

I sat straight up in the bed "Is she here?"

"No, she is waiting for you to go to her." He smiled

"Okay, okay." I started to move to get up. "When do we leave?"

"There is no we Babe. She wants to just see you." he smirked

"Should I be worried?" I stretched

"No, she loves you. I just have no idea what she wants to see you about it." He stepped to me and started rubbing my shoulders

"What are you doing today?" I moved my neck back and forth as he continued to massage me.

"I'm going to work on my vows and work out our musical issues." he turned me and took me in his arms.

I gulped "Vows?"

"Babe, we talked about this." he pulled me away and looked at me.

"I don't remember that conversation." I panicked

He reached over to move some hair behind my ear. "You can do this, just speak from your heart." he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Mmmm" I moaned as I felt his warmth. "Hey!" I shook away from him

"Well, I may have asked you when you were recovering from a doomsday orgasm." he looked away sheepishly

"I'll do it But what music stuff?" I asked him.

"Wedding aisle songs, father daughter, mother son dance. Our first dance. I will cover it all. Of course if you have any ideas or input let me know." he smiled

"You?" I was gawking

"You seemed to be stressing about it. It's also a big thing I want to handle for our special day." he admitted

"I trust you." I smiled and kissed him before I ran to the shower.

Soon I was on my way to Newark with Lester riding shotgun and Cal in the backseat. "Why are we going to see Grandma Rosa?" Lester asked

"Because she told Ranger she needed to see me today." I rolled my eyes at him as I took the exit and headed towards the house.

"This should be interesting." Cal spoke from the backseat.

"Why? Do you think she will tell me I can't marry her grandson? That she won't come to the wedding? That she has changed her mind about me?" I babbled

"None of that Bomber." Lester shook his head "Cal has never met Grandma Rosa."

"ohhh" I nodded as I pulled up in front of the house.

I took a deep breath and Cal opened the door for me. As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk Javier came running out the front door and jumped off the porch. He ran straight towards me with a huge smile spread across his face. He pulled me into his arms and lifted me up so my feet were off of the ground. Then he spun me around and kissed my cheek. "So great to see you Steph." he smiled as he set me down.

"Is everyone here?" I asked him as he shook head.

"Just me and Grandma Rosa." he assured me

I noticed Vince and Brett pull in behind us. Vince jumped out and Brett continued down the block. I looked to Cal for an explanation. "Vince out front, Brett out back. I am inside front and Lester is inside back." he explained

I rolled my eyes as Javier pulled me towards the front porch with Lester and Cal tagging dutifully behind. As soon as I walked in I was overcome with the beautiful smells coming from the kitchen. Grandma Rosa poked her head out and smiled when she saw me. I made my way to her and hugged her as she kissed both of my cheeks. She motioned for us all to sit at the kitchen table. "Lunch first." she smiled

"No can do. Sorry." Lester said as he moved through the kitchen and went to the back door.

I sat down nervously. "Okay, I know I didn't really get involved with wedding details. But now I am panicking. What should I expect for the mixing of Cuban and Italian traditions? Is that why I am here?"

"Relax" Grandma Rosa patted my hand as she placed a plate in front of me. I looked down to the chicken and rice mix and my stomach growled. "I know Ella has been working on the menu and we will have both foods to satisfy both families"

"Okay Steph the wedding itself doesn't really have anything out of the usual going on." Javier assured me

"Cuban tradition? Gifts. It is a tradition to give all guests gifts from the bride and groom." Rosa spoke as she placed a plate in front of Javier.

"Ranger already covered that, he has cigars." Javier assure me before digging in to his lunch.

Whew, I stopped eating long enough to expel a breath. Javier started laughing "What?" I asked him

"The money dance!" he smiled

"Money dance?" I was confused

"The guys at the wedding get to dance with you and they pin money on your dress as a payment. Then you get to keep it all." He wiggled back and forth in his seat as if he were dancing.

"No" Grandma Rosa interrupted "Carlos said no to the dance." Javier nodded and went back to eating. It seems Grandma gets the final word around here.

"He never did like sharing." Javier muttered

"So, what did you want to discuss today?" I asked her

"Dancing" she nodded

"Dancing?" I asked

"Dancing" Javier echoed

"I didn't even think about that. It seems I didn't think about anything except saying I do." I sighed

"It's all going to be fine. She just wants me to go over some basics. It's not a competition. Ranger mentioned to Grandma Rosa that you were nervous about dancing." Javier shoved more food into his mouth.

Cal looked over at the food and sniffed the air. Grandma Rosa turned to him. "You protect Carlos' heart and I will pack you food to go." she assured him as he smiled.

After we finished Javier lead me to the living room where furniture had already been pushed aside. He went to the stereo and started playing some music that was kind of fast. He came over and grabbed my hands "Salsa. Do you remember?" he asked

"I think so." We went over the basic moves that he had shown me at the party and he added some spins. He explained all that I needed to do was keep the steps the same no matter where Ranger moved me.

"Nice" Grandma Rosa told us with a smile as she sat on the couch watching us.

"Salsa is a very big dance for us. Whenever our family is together you can expect music and dancing." Javier told me as we continued to move until the song ended.

"Rumba" Grandma Rosa spoke as Javier went over and changed the song.

"Rumba, I think I know." I told them

"Very simple. You don't need to go over the top." he grabbed my hands "Simple box step and some turns bring you back to the step. Slow, quick, quick, slow."

I knew this dance, my dad had shown me when I was little. "As he moved me around I smiled. When I glanced at Grandma Rosa she was smiling big "Natural." she nodded

"You are doing great." Javier told me as we finished the song.

Grandma Rosa patted the couch next to her and I sat down. "Cuban people love to dance and we have many types of dances we love. We dance to celebrate, we dance to show emotion and we dance to escape."

I nodded as Javier laughed "And we dance to impress the ladies." Javier was once again changing the music.

Grandma Rosa and I both laughed "Carlos has a favorite."

"Yeah, he loves the Bachata." Javier spoke as he stood up and moved towards me.

"Bachata?" I asked as I stood up

He grabbed my hands. "This is a sexy dance.

"I know many men will be asking you to the dance at the wedding. If you notice they are doing this dance just do it by holding both hands and give some distance." she nodded at Javier as he took both of my hands

"Okay, you start to your right. One, two, three, tap. Simple steps, when you do the step you tap your feet together and the one that moved taps before you go back." he explained

"The tapping?" was moving with him

"Basically touching your toes to the ground. A quick tap like you are pointing to the ground. Bring your hips up towards your partner when you tap." he showed me

"Oh, I like this one." I smiled "This is the one Ranger was doing at the last family party when he asked me to marry him." Grandma Rosa nodded. "I just kind of followed." I blushed

"Now when you dance with Ranger." he began pulling me close. "He will want to be here." he put his hand on my back and pulled me tight against him.

"Enough." Grandma cautioned him as he released me

She patted the couch again "Come"

I moved over and sat beside her as she turned to face me. I gave an uneasy smile as she took both of my hands in hers. "You worry?"

I bit my lower lip for a second and looked over at Javier. He had turned off the music and looked up at me. He gave a nod and left the room. "I worry someone or something will stop the wedding. It took us so long to get here." I explained

"Does it matter? The music is bad, dancing bad, dress doesn't fit, cars blow up. None of these things will change your love." she told me as I gave out a nervous laugh.

"It's not so much those things." I took a deep breath. "I am worried about any of the vengeful people in our lives coming to hurt us or stop our wedding."

"Let them come. The Manoso family protects their own." she said firmly as I found a smile slowly creeping on my face. "No man or woman can ever change your love for each other."

I sniffed and leaned towards her for a hug. My family wasn't the type to show so much emotion with hugs and kisses but here with his family it felt comforting. She pulled me tighter and rubbed my back. "I knew you would come. I knew he would find you." she told me as I slowly pulled away. She pulled my hands back into hers. "I prayed for you every night, I prayed you would choose him. I prayed he would see how he feels for you."

"It took me time to see I had fallen in love with him. When I did he wouldn't let me in." I explained

"He didn't think he was capable of giving you what you deserved." she took a deep sigh "I knew as soon as he started telling us about you. I prayed he would let you in. I prayed he would stop punishing himself." she squeezed my hands.

"He has let me in." I nodded

"He still thinks he doesn't deserve you. He thinks he does not deserve happiness." she explained

"Why?" I asked

"You already know. What you don't understand is his love for you." she looked into my eyes and I was feeling confused

"I know he loves me. He shows me in many ways." I told her

"This is a man who loves with his whole heart and it's forever. He knows no other way to love. It will never fade or waiver. So many times he came for my counsel." she took a breath and I waited for her to continue. "You are his perfect mate. You are the one who gives him light. You hold his happiness in your heart."

"He is my mate too. I love him like no other." I assured her

"I know you do, I never doubt your love. I see it in your eyes when you look at him. I know your life and how hard it was for you to commit. He worried for that. He knew he had your love and trust but he worried if he could have your everything only for him." she had a wetness gathering in her eyes.

"I made mistakes, ran from the love that scared me. I was terrified to be hurt again." I tried to explain

She smiled "He kept you back also. Two little chickens" she laughed

I smiled big and nodded. "Yes"

"Now is time to let go of the fear. Now is time to take the happiness and love you both deserve." she released one hand and patted the other. "I wanted to remind you when you are nervous Saturday remember the love and light you bring each other."

I heaved out a big sigh "Thank you."

She smiled and stood up. She held her hand motioning for me to stay seated. She left the room but quickly returned carrying a photo album. I moved in close to her and she laid the album across our laps. When she opened it I immediately saw baby pictures. "Carlos" she smiled

I looked down at the beautiful baby with big brown expressive eyes. He was in Mari's arms and she had a huge smile on her face. There were several pictures of him being held by different family members. She turned the next page and it was toddler Carlos. He was in a highchair and covered in chocolate smiling. "Birthday" she pointed to that one as I began to scan the others. So, at one time he did like cake and chocolate? I laughed to myself. She kept turning the pages and his smile was definitely 200 watts. I noticed he always seemed focused also. When he wasn't smiling he was obviously in deep thought as if h was trying to figure something out.

He was playing in a kitchen in one picture with his sisters. Another looking at books with Grandma Rosa. He was sitting with his sisters having a tea party with a little girl's hat on. There was one where he was in a pink frilly dress with a big smile on his face. Leya was next to him and her smile was even bigger than his. Grandma Rosa shook her head but she smiled big. I enjoyed her turning through the pages and giving me a look into his youth. She turned the page again and now her Carlos was older. There as a family picture and I noticed Carlos was beside his Grandma Rosa looking up at her smiling rather that at the camera. "We were always connected." she told me. "We are the same." she explained. You could see in his eyes how much he loved her.

When she turned the page to reveal pre-teen Carlos I shook my head. No pimples or anything awkward about him. He already had muscles and his hair was near his ears. There were more pictures of him playing with his siblings and smiling big. He looked so happy. Next came the teenage years and of course he was gorgeous. HIs muscles were bigger and his face started to show off his cheekbones. There was a picture of his group of friends going to a dance All of the guys had their arms around their dates smiling. Carlos was next to his date with a straight face and no arm around her. She was staring at his face as if he was the only boy in the world.

I laughed and Grandma Rosa gave a small laugh. "Girls and women always chase him. He never brought anyone home, never had a girlfriend."

"No girlfriend?" I asked

"He must have dated but never called any of them his girl. He never trusted. He loved and trusted only his family." she told me

As she continued to turn the pages some time was missing and she made it to his army pictures. He looked so young. One picture appeared to be his graduation, maybe from boot camp. He was smiling and happy. His family surrounded him and his parents looked so proud. It was Grandma Rosa who was absolutely beaming. "So proud of him." she told me.

I noticed his smile was bigger in all of the pictures with Grandma Rosa. I couldn't help but smile a she leaned into me and we touched shoulders. She turned again and this was a new Carlos. His smile had changed to a tight smirk in the family pictures. There were less pictures of him alone now and more family photos. She continued to turn and there was no smile at all from Carlos in any of the other pictures. She turned through many pages as we watched his face turn to stone. You could no longer read any feelings from his face at all. You could tell he was getting older but his face was nothing but stone. I was sad watching her flip through some more pages and then suddenly she stopped. There was a family picture and he was smiling, he looked happy. I looked over to her.

"This was after he met you. He came to me and told me about your shower." she stifled a laugh and I gasped "Don't be embarrassed! You gave him trust. You called him. It meant something to him."

"Yes" I nodded "I knew anyone else would embarrass me or lecture me. Worse yet maybe anyone I called wouldn't come." I smiled "I knew he would, I trusted he would come and help me. I never trusted someone so easily, especially a man." I laughed out loud "Handcuffed to a shower naked and I call a man I have only known for a few days." I shook my head.

She laughed and then paused as she raised an eyebrow "Also he trusted you like no one else. He helped and protected you as you did for him. He trusted you with his life." she turned again and more smiley pictures. He was dancing with his mom in one picture. Cooking with his dad in another. She stopped at a pic where he had her in his arms and appeared to be in the middle of spinning her around. "So happy, so much light." she gave a soft sigh of relief "You changed all of our lives."

"Wow, I am just... don't know what to say." I shook my head and looked around the room. "I am proud." I finally admitted

"I am grateful." she reached her arm around me and pulled me close. I felt so happy at that moment and so loved.

We said our goodbyes and Grandma Rosa handed Lester four containers with food. When we reached the SUV Brett and Vince pulled up and Lester passed them two containers. As we drove back towards Trenton Cal and Lester ate the delicious food. My phone rang and I answered it by hitting the speaker button on the steering wheel

"Yo"

"Babe"

"I had such a great time." I told him

"You sound like you are smiling." Ranger told me

"I am" I assured him

"I have almost everything tied up here." he told me.

"Good, I'm on my way home."

"Dinner?" he asked

"I am stuffed." I admitted

"Wait. What? Is this really Stephanie Plum soon to be Manoso?" he feigned shock.

"Very funny! I blame it on your grandma's cooking." I explained

"I definitely know how that feels. You want to stay in or go out tonight?" he asked

"Let's just stay in and relax." I suggested

"I was hoping you would say that. No more work for me so I can focus on you. I don't know if it will be very relaxing though. I think you need to model some possible honeymoon bathing suits and lingerie" he teased

Lester chuckled and Cal blushed. "I'm on speaker Babe?"

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." I grimaced "You were the one who wanted me to use it more so I could keep both hands on the road."

"I just feel bad Babe." he sighed

"About what?"

"Well now Lester will be wishing he was me more than he usually does."

Cal and I both laughed out loud as Lester rolled his eyes. "See you soon Babe."

"Sounds good to me." I agreed and then he disconnected.

The phone rang again and I hit the button.

"Yo"

"Stephanie, can you come by the house?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Yes, no problem I am already on my way. Is everything okay?"

"Oh it's just fine. I just need you to stop by." she told me

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I told her before I clicked the button

Lester and Cal both moaned out loud. "It's okay you guys can stay in the car if you want to." I suggested

"I would rather get manhandled by Granny then see Ranger's face if you even got a splinter." Lester gave a shiver

"It's not that bad." I rolled my eyes

"This week it's been pretty bad." Cal admitted

"Maybe he's getting cold feet." I worried

"No way is he worried about marrying you. He's just worried that everything will go well." Cal told me

"It a control freak thing." Lester smiled.

"It's a love thing." Cal corrected

I had no time to try to get more information, because as soon as we pulled up in front of the house Grandma Mazur was already waiting for me by the door. She was alone and smiling. I approached her with Lester and Cal at my side and we all stopped when she opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Of course she was wearing a pink mini skirt with a purple shirt. I shook my head and the guys both shivered.

"Oh good, you brought me some eye candy." she wiggled her eyebrows as we stepped onto the porch.

Lester held the door and motioned for her to lead the way. "What a gentleman." she winked at him.

Lester is mostly a gentleman but I knew he did that so he wouldn't have to walk in front of her. We moved into the living room and she sat down on the couch. Cal went through the kitchen to the back door and Lester stood next to the front door after he had closed it. "Is this like the Bodyguard? Won't your tall cup of coffee be upset when you run off with white chocolate mocha over here?" she motioned over to Lester who immediate dropped his head down in laughter.

"I prefer mocha latte." I told her with a mile as Lester shot his head up. "It's much stronger and more flavorful." I teased as Lester gave a breath that made his lip shake with sound.

"More flavorful." he mumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

I turned to Grandma and tried to avoid looking at her pale white chicken legs. "What's wrong?" I asked her

"Not a thing. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you." she gave me a huge smile.

"That means a lot to me. I am definitely one lucky woman." I sat back into the couch.

"It's not luck. It's never been good or bad luck. It's fate." she told me

I nodded and gave a sigh of content as a smile spread across my face. "I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I finally fonund someone who accepts me for who I am. He fell in love with the girl who wanted to fly."

"He loves you for all that you are." she assured me "I have something for you." she stood up and walked across the room.

"What is it?" I was very curious.

"I know his Grandma Rosa gave you something blue and Lula is giving you something new. I wanted to give you something old. While I may look and act like a young and exciting woman, I still have some old things lying around." she explained as I laughed.

She handed me a box and I opened it. Inside there was a small broach with crystals. It was shaped like a heart. I whipped my head up at her. "What is this?" I asked as I gently lifted it from the box.

"This belonged to your Great Great Grandma Virginia. I had the back changed so that you could wear it in your hair." she explained

I picked it up and moved it around under the light. "A heart"

"Yes. Her husband William also felt he should give her his heart. This was her something new for her wedding." she explained as I felt tears slowly falling down my face.

"Now, don't go getting all teary on my. It's meant for you." She reached over and patted my shoulder. Our family was not big on hugs.

"Thank you so much. It's perfect." I held it in my hand and examined it under the light. Finally I returned it to the box and put the box in my purse.

I smiled at her and then heard the front door open. I turned to look and it was my mother. I smiled at her and then my face quickly dropped as I noticed Morelli was following behind her. I snapped my head to look at Grandma Mazur and she looked as surprised as I did. Mom took a step in but Lester moved in front of Morelli and he just stopped and stood there with his cop face, no emotion.

"Why are these men here?" My mother asked stopping dead in her tracks and looking at Lester and then to Cal who had just come in from the kitchen.

"They are here for me. What are you doing mom?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Why is that horse's patoot here?" Grandma Mazur asked also jumping to her feet.

"He just wants to talk. He doesn't want to cause any trouble." she assured.

I gave out a sigh. "Let him pass Les" I told him as gave me a look and then slowly moved to the side. I glanced at Cal and nodded before he returned to his post in the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"He's with his lodge buddies." my mother explained

Morelli stepped towards me "Cupcake."

I held up my hand to stop him. "It's Stephanie and don't touch me. I obviously can't make rules about who can come into my parent's home, but I have rules about who I allow to touch me."

I turned and went into the dinning room. Everyone followed me and then just stood there. I walked around to the far side of the table with Lester so close to me I could hear him breathing. I stopped and he pulled out my chair. I sat down and he stayed directly behind me. I thought of how many times I had been at this table and dreaded it. The times I brought Morelli here just to shut my parents up. The times I brought Ranger here were purely for my support or protection. What a difference! Looking back I suddenly see all of the little things that showed me what my decision should have always been. Maybe I was wrong about finding the strength to follow my heart. Maybe my head was leading me to Ranger also.

"Let me go get some cookies and coffee." My mother said as she hustled into the kitchen. I snapped my head up as she came back through the door.

"I need your help." she hissed at Grandma Mazur. My mother grabbed her arm and pulled her through the doorway. I felt very bad for Cal right now. I was sure mom would have her ear to the door but that left Grandma and her hands unsupervised.

Morelli sat down across from me and I looked directly at him "What do you want?"

"Can we talk alone?" he asked glancing at Lester

"No" Lester and I both said at the same time.

"Okay, I understand. I deserve that I guess." he sighed before he began "I guess I haven't given you much reason to trust me lately. I need to apologize to you. Jeez Steph, how did things get so far?"

I watched him as he ran his hands through his hair. I wondered which Joe I would see today. Mean and dangerous Joe? Abusive and murderous Joe? Sorry and Pitiful Joe? It seemed so far that I was gazing at guilt ridden and apologetic Joe. What he didn't know is that I finally realized that all of these versions of him were a part of the same person.

"I have to say that I am truly sorry that I hurt you. I am sorry I allowed myself to get involved with that psycho bitch." he took a breath as tears welled in his eyes. "I am embarrassed that I hurt you when we were at the station. I didn't mean to be so rough. I am sorry I was rude at Pino's." His breath caught

"Morelli..." I began but he held up his hand.

"Please let me finish." I nodded "I really screwed things up here and I need to tell you how sorry I am."

"Thank you." I spoke softly. I was internally rolling my eyes. It was like I hit repeat. I knew he would start off with an apology and then he would pout and whine some more and I would tell him there was no chance. Then he would get pissed and act like a fool. I wasn't nervous or afraid with Lester here and I knew it was only a matter of time before Ranger walked in the door.

"I am sorry Stephanie. I know that my actions have given you no choice. I don't even know how to explain what I have done." he was pouting

"I always have a choice and you had many choices." I reminded him.

"If there is even one tiny minuscule feeling left in your heart for me." he took a deep breath "Can you consider that? Can you consider all of this before Saturday? Can you just admit that there is still a piece of me in your heart? Please don't rush into this. Can you please just give it some more time?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Morelli, there is nothing at all. We will never be together, and really we never were. We have always been all wrong. We settled for comfort, we were never in love. We had a history and we loved each other but..."

"Wait, please." His eyes swelled with tears. "You chose me over him so many times. Don't you remember? What changed? How did I lose you?"

I closed my eyes and breathed out "It was before the water, before Jeanne Ellen. Long before all of the harsh words and hate. He was always first in my heart." I tried to explain as I watched him fidget with his hands and tears threatened to fall down his face. "I settled for you because I thought I could never have him. I guess I just didn't want to be alone. I"m sorry for that. I didn't purposefully do it, I figured out later exactly what was going on." I admitted

"I can't believe that. You always wanted me and I knew it. The night in the Tasty Pastry I knew you fell in love with me." he stared at me.

I gave out a big sigh. "That wasn't love." I didn't want to sit here and remind him how I had run him over because I knew he used me and I hated him.

"I felt your love for me. You ...you lived with me. We were engaged...engaged to be engaged " he stuttered

"I'm sorry that I led you on. We never had the magic I had with Ranger. We never had that same connection." I tried to explain

He made his way to his feet and pushed the chair in. He began to pace and Lester moved closer to me as he rested his hands on the back of my chair. Morelli snapped his head to look at Lester. "I'm not going to hurt her." Lester never spoke.

"When you say all of these things I can't help but start thinking something is wrong. This is all so sudden. What's wrong with you? One day you love me but don't want to get married and then you love him and are dying to marry him. It's like you've been brainwashed. This makes no sense. I feel like someone is controlling you. That you are a puppet." he rubbed his hands together and then clasped them towards his forehead.

"I am no one's puppet." I assured him

"If only you left that job if only you had never been let go from EE Martin. Things would be so different." he continued

"Would they be Joe? I think you would still want to change me. I think you would still not be happy with my independent spirit." I shook my head. "I still would have eventually met Ranger somehow. I wish you could understand how Ranger and I are connected"

"We were always connected!" he shouted but then took a breath to calm himself. "Since you were six years old Cupcake. It was always supposed to be you and me.".

"Why?" I asked him as I shook my head. The damn choo choo game again. What a sick man. If I ever have a daughter and I find out some guy does that to her I will break his damn fingers.

"Everyone expects it. Because my mom said so, because your mom said so. The Burg believes it, I believe it. " he explained

"Morelli, it's not about what everyone else thinks. It's about my feelings and what we both want. How many times did we talk about marriage?" I asked him

"A few." he froze in his spot and stared into my eyes. It seemed he was happy I finally asked him a question about us.

"And every time it scared me. Every time it pushed me away. You weren't even serious enough to buy a ring. You knew it would never happen." I spoke calmly

"I did, I did have a ring from the first time I asked you about it." he glanced down at my left hand and slowly shook his head as he looked at my ring. "I never offered it to you because I was afraid to scare you away. I couldn't lose you." One tear came down his face. I looked at the kitchen door and still no mom or Grandma. I looked towards the front door and still no Ranger. I knew it was all just a matter of time.

"I did all of these stupid things and made all of these bad choices because I was afraid to lose you." he tried to tell me as the door suddenly pushed open.

My grandmother came through the door first carrying the cream and sugar. Mom was right behind her carrying a tray with mugs, coffee and cookies. Morelli reached out to help my mom and she gave me a smug look as if she was saying 'see? Joseph helps'. As soon as the tray hit the table I grabbed the pot of coffee and poured myself a cup. I quickly added my cream and sugar. I considered offering a cup to Lester but I knew he would want to remain completely focused on the situation. I hoped he wouldn't have to save my mother from being murdered by me.

I quickly took a drink and burned my tongue a little. I was hoping Ranger would be here soon to bail me out of this disaster. I knew I had things under control with Morelli but I was worried that my mother would need protection when I could finally get her alone. I grabbed a cookie before glaring at my mother. "That took you a while."

"I know, I had to make a fresh pot of coffee and ..." she drifted off

"And bake the cookies?" I offered

"I'm sorry Stephanie. Joseph came to me and said he needed to talk to you. Angie begged me to allow him just a few minutes and there was nowhere else we could force you to listen to his reason."

"Force me? His reason?" I took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it like that." she sighed as I studied her face. She actually thought she was doing the right thing. She was completely out of touch with reality. Angie Morelli and my mother on a beach with their heads buried in the sand.

"Does Angie Morelli think that I can get Joseph his job back?" I asked her before glancing over at Morelli. He was fixing his coffee and didn't even look up.

"I bet you could do it." Grandma Mazur smirked.

"She just wants you to give him a chance to explain." my mother spoke quietly "She doesn't want him to hurt anymore."

"Aww isn't that sweet? A mother who doesn't want their child to hurt. A mother who wants to help and protect her child." I almost laughed at this.

"Just listen to him." she begged

"Listen?" I shook my head "He just explained that everything he has done to me in the past few months was done because he didn't want to lose me."

"Terrified!" Morelli suddenly spoke "I was terrified to lose you."

"Do you remember everything he did to me? Do you think that's love?" I asked my mother

"Well, I know he has made mistakes but..." she began

"But nothing mom. He tried to force me to love him and choose him. Do you want me to go through and listen every single thing he did? These are not mistakes. These are choices." I shook my head and then dropped my cookie onto the plate. I had lost my appetite. "There never was a choice to make. I just needed to find the strength to follow my heart."

"My heart has always been in your hands. You should follow your brain. You need to think more. Think of how happy you were when you were mine." Morelli advised.

I moved my elbow to the table and laid my head in my hand. "I will never be yours, I never was."

"I can't imagine my life without you. If I can't have you..."

"Then no one can?" I finished his sentence "You would rather have me alone or dead than accept me happy with anyone else?"

"That's not what I meant." he tried to explain.

"It's not love. It's not real love if you would rather have me dead than be with anyone else then it's not love that you feel." I glared

"But I do love you. I would do anything..."

"Of course you would. You proved you are capable of anything, but you still don't really love me." I was trying to hold in my anger.

"I love you. I love you like no one ever could. There is a big difference between his love for you and mine." Morelli began.

"The difference is I would let her go." Every head in the room snapped to the doorway where Ranger stood. "I love her enough to want her happiness no matter what it costs me. So if she loved someone else I would let her go. I would spend the rest of my days always loving her no matter who she chooses to love or what she chooses to do with her life. No matter who held her heart she would always hold mine. If she called me I would still come running. I would still spend my life supporting and protecting her." As Ranger spoke he moved across the room to me and Lester took a step back.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it gently before he sat down next to me. I looked at Morelli and saw his eyes ignite with hatred. The tears and sadness long gone now. He was carefully considering what to do or say next. He had to have known Ranger would have come eventually, maybe he thought he had more time.

I looked at Grandma Mazur who had a big grin from ear too ear. I heard my mother gulp when I looked at her. "Coffee?" she offered Ranger

"Yes please." he nodded

Morelli looked back and forth from Ranger to me and then shook his head. His eyes finally settled on me."I just wanted a few moments to try to break this spell without your puppet master around." he turned back to Ranger and glared as he shook his head.

"You should know by now that Stephanie doesn't allow anyone to control her. No one can change who she is." Ranger grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it black. He remained completely calm and composed.

Morelli looked at me. "Another time?"

Ranger got to his feet and was instantly in front of Morelli's face. "There will be no other time. You have said all you wanted to. You have heard everything she had to say." His calm face was replaced now and he looked scary.

"I wasn't done." Morelli glared

"You are done." Ranger warned

"I still have more to say." Morelli spoke through clenched teeth.

Morelli moved to lift his hand and Ranger grabbed it. "You used to be a good cop."

"I'm not a cop anymore." Morelli interrupted.

Ranger gave out a sigh "There is nothing that will change her mind. She let you live so take advantage of her generosity and move forward. Fix your life."

He yanked his arm back from Ranger "Let me live?" he asked as Ranger nodded.

"It sure as hell wasn't my choice." Ranger slowly shook his head. I could tell he regretted keeping his promise to me.

"It's time for you to go." I told Morelli "We have nothing more to say. I wish you the best in your life."

"The best thing in my life is sitting here at this table." he looked at me ignoring Ranger who was still standing in front of him.

"Damn it she's not a thing." Ranger was losing his cool. "Stephanie is a person not a thing you can control or change."

"I don't want to control her, I just want her to see things more clearly." Morelli spoke to Ranger but kept his eyes on me. "I just want to love you."

"I just want you to leave." I told him as I leaned back in the chair completely exasperated.

Ranger cleared his throat and Morelli turned his attention back to him for just a second before he turned to me again. "I'll leave." he nodded and I sat forward and nodded a thank you.

He took a step and then smiled as he looked at Ranger "You should know something. Every time you look at her and she has that far off look in her eyes it's because she is thinking of me."

"Morelli?" I called out to him as he turned to look at me. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry you caught that look in my face and knew I was thinking of Ranger." I smirked

His mouth dropped open and he was frozen for a moment. Suddenly he lunged. Before he could even take one step towards me. Ranger grabbed him from behind and moved his arm around Morelli's neck. Lester joined him and they both dragged him out of the house. I looked down and calmly took another sip of coffee. My mother sat their speechless, her mouth still open.

"You sure messed this up Helen." Grandma Mazur shook her head.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Ranger returned and pulled out the chair beside me. He sat down and took my hand in his. I looked to my side and there sat this incredible man. This man who could contain his anger and rage to make his way back to me rather than letting the wolves descend on me when I am vulnerable. He looked at me and I smiled at him. The sides of his mouth slightly turned up and I leaned in to plant a kiss on those amazing lips. "I'm glad you finally made it."

"Babe."

I slowly looked away from him and focused my attention on my mother. "Why?"

"I just..I just wanted to give him the opportunity to say his peace. I wanted to make sure you were making the right decision." she tried to explain

I took my hand away from Ranger and put both elbows on the table. I leaned my head forward into my steepled hands and I felt his hand on my thigh for support. "You saw me in a coma, you heard about him hurting me, you saw the picture frame. I am sure you heard the rumors of him screaming at me in public just like he did when I was with him."

"But...it's just." she spoke softly

"It's just this. I love Ranger. I am marrying Ranger. It's not up for discussion. " I told her

"Mrs. Plum." Ranger began "You put her life in danger by allowing Morelli near her. You also broke the law This morning a judge issued a restraining order against him. He is not to be within 500 yards of her." he looked at my mother with no expression.

"I didn't...I didn't" she stammered

"You didn't think." Grandma Mazur added

"I didn't know." My mom shook her head as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"You did know. You have always known it was wrong. He was wrong." I took a breath.

"I wish I had some popcorn." Grandma Mazur sat back in her chair.

I reached under the table and grabbed his hand and he squeezed it giving me more support. "Mom, I need to be clear here." I took a deep breath "If you ever bring him near me again. If you ever try to interfere in my relationship with Ranger. If you ever try to make me feel like I am not worthy by telling me to change my life or wishing I was someone else's daughter..." Ranger squeezed my hand "You WILL be out of my life."

"Out of your life? I am your mother. You're mad. I'm upset. We will argue and then we will fix it." she nodded

"No, not anymore. This isn't a threat, it's a promise. I will cut you from my life completely. You will never see me or talk to me. You will never know about my life or your future grandkids. Nothing." I warned her

She was silent for a minute looking down. She was thinking, debating what I had said. Maybe trying to to understand if I really meant what I said. I did mean it, I meant it all. She looked up at me "I understand" she whispered

Ranger stood up and pulled me to my feet. "We will see you tomorrow." He nodded to them both and guided me out the door.

Lester followed and then Cal was suddenly at my side. Ranger turned to Cal. "Tell Vince and Brett to take the rest of the day off. Follow us back to Rangeman and then you and Lester can go do your thing too."

Cal nodded and then looked to me. "You okay?" he whispered as I shook my head and bit into my lip. Cal patted me on the back before he followed Lester to the SUV.

Ranger kept his hand in mine as he pulled me to his Porsche. He held the door open and then reached in to buckle me as I sat down into the smooth leather seat. I let out a deep breath and leaned back to relax. As we drove towards Haywood he reached over for my hand and took it in his. "How did you?" I began

"Vince hit his panic button. Then Lester hit his panic button. Brett had already called me before Cal hit his button." he explained and I nodded.

I looked at him. I wondered how long he had been in the house listening. "A while." he answered my unspoken question.

"Why did you wait so long to come in?" I asked as we pulled into the garage.

"Because I am not your puppet master." he smirked "You are quite capable of standing up for yourself." he parked and opened his door.

"Are you mad I spoke to him?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

"I'm not happy, but I can understand how you were stuck in the situation." he put his hand in the small of my back as we moved towards the building.

"I'm sorry I let you down." I spoke quietly after we entered the elevator. He reached over and hit the stop button.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes. "Let me down? You made me proud." he leaned in and kissed me. "You stood up for yourself and our relationship. You were strong, you were controlled. You were Wonder Woman." he smiled as he leaned in and kissed me again

"I'm just glad you came in before things got physical Batman." I told him as he reached over and hit the button again allowing the elevator to ascend to the top.

"I always have your back." he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"What did you do with him? Did you hide the body?" I teased

"Don't give me ideas." the corners of his mouth twitched. "Just made sure he left. Vince and Brett added a couple of new trackers to his truck. Seems he found the last ones."

"He is like a cockroach. He lost his job and still he can't see reality." I shook my head.

"He's the golden boy. His family and your mom always flip the story to make him sound like the hero or victim. Maybe when they hear he lost his job they will start to figure things out. After everything they all still inflate his ego. Making him believe he did nothing wrong or he had reason to do the things he has done. Until they see him for who he has become he won't see it eithert." Ranger explained

"That was a lot of words Batman!" I smiled

"Babe"

That made me laugh "Anyway, I hope that was the last of him." I wished

"How was your day other than that?" he asked

"Great! I loved spending time with your Grandma and Javier." I smiled up at him as the doors opened.

"Javier?" he raised his eyebrows as we went in the door and he threw his keys into the dish

"It's a secret." I told him as he raised his eyebrow and I smiled. "It's a good secret."

"Make sure you pack a bag." he reminded me as I went into the kitchen for some water.

"For what?" I was confused

"To stay with the Manoso women tomorrow night." he laughed "This is our last night living in sin."

"Oh boy." my eyes got wide.

He was headed into the bedroom when he froze. I watched him turn around and walk to where I stood drinking my water. He reached around my waist and pulled me against him. I tilted my head up and closed my eyes expecting his kiss. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes to find him staring into mine. He moved his head very slightly as if he were thinking about something he wanted to say or something he wanted me to say to him. I leaned up and kissed his lips quickly before pulling back. His arm pulled me tighter against him.

"Future grandkids?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well, uhm. I was just..." I stammered

"It's called speaking without analyzing and overthinking every word. I should know I now do it daily." he leaned in and kissed me slowly.

I parted my lips giving him complete entrance into my mouth. I dropped the bottle of water onto the floor. One hand fisted the front of his shirt. My other found it's way to the back of his head and moved through his hair. I felt his hands both reach behind me and I was pressed tighter against him. I moaned into his mouth and melted into his arms. He pulled away as we both caught our breath. He moved his lips to my neck and kissed me gently. Then he pulled back and released me. He bent down to retrieve my water bottle and handed it to me. I gave him a confused look, but took the bottle. When I did he turned and started walking away from me. I watched for a second as he moved towards the bedroom.

"Ranger, I ..." my words were caught in my throat. "If this is about..."

He froze and spun around to face me. He looked me up and down and I just stood there not knowing what to say or do. It seemed like hours had past when he finally opened his mouth to speak. "Babe"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I sighed

"It means meet me in the shower." then he winked before turning back around.


	40. Chapter 40- The Day Before

Chapter 40- The Day Before

I woke up early as inspiration struck me. Ranger was already in the shower so I grabbed my phone and called Tank.

"Yo." he answer after one ring.

"I need to run some errands." I explained

"That's the plan." he said calmly

"What?" I was surprised

"Boss said he had to run some errands this morning." he told me

I laughed "Well, I need to get some things without him."

"I don't think that's going to happen. I'll meet you both on five in an hour." he disconnected

"Babe" Ranger spoke behind me as I turned to look at him

"Mmmm" I moaned as I looked at him in his towel. Beads of water still sparkling on his chest.

"I need to run some errands this morning." he explained

"I heard." I smiled

"Babe"

"I called Tank to tell him I needed to run some errands." we both laughed

"Okay, we'll sort this out." he nodded as he crossed the room and wrapped me in his arms

"Still wanting to keep me at your side?" I asked

"At my side, under me, over me..." he spoke against my neck

"Is that what you want?" I teased

"Always." he leaned in and kissed m neck again

I moaned and then pulled away. "Let me shower. Tank says we are meeting downstairs in an hour." I reminded him.

"Babe" he smirked as he kissed me again "Let me help you in that shower." I smiled as he dropped his towel and followed me into the bathroom.

An hour later we were in one of the fleet SUV vehicles. Ranger and Tank were up front because I threw myself in the back again. I liked sitting alone so I could think. It was especially helpful when they were doing their ESP crap. I glanced behind us and waved to Cal and Hal. When we had gotten down to the garage Ranger had informed me that our team will temporarily expanded to five members today.

I started thinking about my idea last night but this morning I was sure. I wanted to make a special present for Ranger. Something he could be given tomorrow morning as he dressed for our wedding. Our Wedding! Tomorrow! I had been so focused I had completely forgotten to freak out. I laughed to myself and saw Ranger glance at me in the rear view mirror. I smiled and shrugged as he got back into his driving zone.

I leaned against the door and looked out the window. I wasn't like other little girls, I didn't dream of this day all my life. I had been dreaming about it lately though and I was smiling to myself as I pictured it. I could see the reception and Grandma Mazur playing grab ass with one of the merry men. I couldn't help myself I laughed out loud

"Babe" Ranger raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him as I held back more laughter.

We were headed to my apartment first. "What exactly do you need?" Ranger asked me

"I'll just be a minute." I assure him as he pulled into the lot.

"Okay." Ranger smiled as we all got out of the car together. All five of us got into the elevator and headed to my apartment. Ranger, Tank and I waited in the hall as Hal and Cal made sure it was clear. Finally I was allowed in. I left Ranger at the door and headed to my bedroom with Cal and Tank. Hal went back to watch the elevator.

"What do you need here?" Cal asked

"Okay, don't laugh and don't tell." I cautioned him as he nodded. "I want to put together a little scrapbook for Ranger and I have some things I want to put in it that I have here."

"That's sweet." Cal told me as Tank rolled his eyes.

I went into my closet and quickly found what I was looking for as well as a canvas bag. "Ready to go." I told them

"Babe" Ranger said as we came out of the bedroom.

"I think I want to give my apartment to Grandma Mazur. There are lots of seniors here and my dad can have a break. What do you think?" I asked him as we got back into the elevator.

"That sounds perfect." He smiled at me

"Next stop, the mall." I wiggled my eyebrows.

When we got to the mall we decided to split up. Ranger was not happy but apparently he was trying to do some shopping without me as well. Cal and Hal came with me and I headed straight for the toy store. "What the?" Hal asked as went inside.

"Just stay with me. We have lots to do in a short amount of time." I cautioned him.

I dragged them all around with me in and out of stores for an hour until we made it to the fountain near the food court. This was our meet up spot but we had no set time. I looked at my ring for a minute thinking about how I had almost lost it this fountain. I started to think about that day and Bob before shaking the thoughts away. By the time we noticed Ranger and Tank walk up we were all on our third chocolate chip cookie.

Ranger shook his head while I smiled. He came to me and when I stood up he kissed my cheek and licked it. I smiled but was confused when he pulled away. "Chocolate" he explained as he took my hand. We quickly headed back to Rangeman. Ranger, Tank and Hal got off at the control room. Cal stayed with me as we headed up to seven to meet Ella.

We worked together for hours on my little project. Ella took it with her when she left promising to deliver it herself to Ranger tomorrow morning. Cal gave me a kiss and headed back to work. For the first time in a long time I was alone. I went to our home office and started up the laptop. I googled Morelli and saw the articles on him losing his job. The Trenton Times listed him as a disgrace citing many warnings he had received for excessive force. It said there were also rumors of alcohol abuse and domestic violence. The local little Burg Times newspaper had a whole different spin on things. It walked about Morelli being unjustly beat up by a local thug. It also stated his disloyal co workers, friends and loved ones turned their backs on him. This caused him to go into a depression. Blah blah. I had to stop reading before I threw up.

I googled Jeanne Ellen next. I didn't find much at all. I think many things I found weren't even her. I googled myself and got a headache from all of the stories. The Trenton Times had called me a hero for the train station incident. The Burg Times called me a menace, saying I could have endangered innocent people. I was just about to close the laptop when I tried one more search 'Jeanne Manoso'. I found a twitter page. There were tweets dating back for the last few months.

 _" **He was my man first"**_

 _ **"Alleys used to be our thing. Any place was our thing"**_

 _ **"Damsel in distress? No-money draining hopeless disaster"**_

 _ **"How does it feel to know I fucked every man you have ever been with?"**_

 ** _"Get out of my nightmares and get into my car."_**

 ** _"Don't let your troubles weigh you down. Weigh them down and watch them sink away."_**

 ** _"Sleeping beauty? More like nightmare girl"_**

 ** _"Take the cop- you two losers deserve each other"_**

 ** _"The Lord said let their be loud sexy people-So he made Cubans"_**

 ** _"Big Apple dress shopping anyone?"_**

 ** _"Blondes have more fun"_**

 ** _"Guam has too many strip clubs."_**

 ** _"Chicago is my kind of town"_**

 ** _"Amateurs are a waste of space"_**

 ** _"I hate flying coach"_**

 ** _"In the end there can only be two"_**

 ** _"Rats hate snakes."_**

I stopped reading and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket as I fumbled with it. I hit speed dial one.

"Yo" he answered

"Get up here...NOW" I barely got it out before I dropped the phone. I read more of her tweets

 _ **"Hate to hurt the loyal people to weed out the users."**_

 _ **"Can't keep a good woman down."**_

 _ **"Does she know you can't make love? But you fuck like no other"**_

 _ **"Watching your man get a lap dance sucks"**_

 _ **"I hate the Texas heat"**_

 _ **"He's not the only guy in the Universe-but he's the only one who matters"**_

 _ **"I love scavenger hunts"**_

 _ **"What's so special about a Jersey girl?"  
**_

"Babe" I heard Ranger call out.

"Office" I yelled as he and Tank came racing in. Hector and Cal were behind them.

"Are you okay?" Ranger asked as he stood beside me.

I didn't speak. I gestured to the screen and they all gathered around. No one spoke.

 _ **"You're so desperate it's embarrassing"**_

 _ **"It's hard to resist a bad boy who is a good man."**_

 _ **"Does she know how much you love it when it's rough and nasty?"**_

 _ **"Miss our motel room fun"**_

 _ **"She will never love you like I do."  
**_

 _ **"I need a date to a wedding."**_

"FUCK!" Hector yelled as he grabbed a paperweight from the desk and threw it against a wall.

"Babe" Ranger pulled me up from the chair and into his arms

"How did you find this?" Tank asked

I was taking short breaths and Ranger was rubbing my back. "I was trying to google Morelli and then Jeanne Ellen and then tried Jeanne Manoso just to see." I explained through deep breaths

"All of our search programs and you find her damn Twitter by using Google?" Cal shook his head

"How did I miss this?" Hector was furious

"We'll check the search programs later." Tank told him

"Right now focus on tracking this. Her last tweet was yesterday." Ranger spoke over my shoulder as I buried my head against his chest.

"Print out her tweets, I will bring them to the war room so we can go through them." Cal told Hector.

I turned to watch Hector furiously tapping away at the keyboard and then he suddenly stopped and looked up at me. He pulled me away from Ranger and into his arms "I am so sorry. Los siento Estephania." he breathed into my hair.

"It's okay. It's all okay. It's not your fault. She may have had it down." I told him

"Had it down?" Ranger asked

"It's like Facebook. You can deactivate and everything disappears and then reactivate and it all comes back." I explained

"That's probably why it didn't show up." Tank told Hector "it's just Bomber's luck to search for it while it was active.

"I hope so." Hector hugged me again before pulling away. "I am going to my computer room to get on this right now." he explained as he practically ran out the door.

Tank and Ranger nodded at each other before Tank left. Ranger grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" I hesitated as he nodded "NO! HELL NO!"

"Babe?"

"I am PISSED OFF! Tonight is our freaking wedding rehearsal. We are getting married tomorrow. You saved me. I went through all of that shit to get here and now here she comes again to ruin things." I was seething with anger.

"She can't ruin anything unless we let her." he assured me

"But now everyone will be in the war room for days. What about our wedding stuff? " I gritted my teeth

"Babe" he rubbed my shoulder

I pulled away and took a step back "Don't Babe me." I shook my head. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Do I move on with the wedding and selfishly put everyone in danger? Do I cancel everything and let her win?" I was pacing "I need to tweet her to meet me tonight once and for all."

He moved in front of me and grabbed my shoulders "Babe"

"I didn't know you like it rough." I looked up at him

He shook his head. "You believe the ravings of a lunatic? She also said I can't make love. Do you get it?"

I was still going through all of the tweets in my head. So confused and so angry. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. He pushed me to sit on the couch and brought me a glass of water. "I couldn't make love to her. I never made love to anyone until you."

"Rough?" I asked

"It was the only way I knew how. I didn't want to kiss and go slow and spend too much time with any woman." then he smiled "We have been rough a time or two, but it's sexy with you. You never were just a body to use for relief."

"Yeah." I admitted as I blushed.

"Springsteen says there's nothing better than a Jersey girl and I agree." he sat beside me and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry." I was calm now.

"Sorry?" Steph you found us an important lead. You are amazing." he pulled me against his body. "You got mad, so what? Some of her words hurt you, so what? I've been there too."

"She said she screwed every man I have been with. Someone needs to go question Dickie. I don't think I can get much out of him." I sighed

"See? This was a good thing you found this. The only reason to read her crap is for clues. The rest are all coming from her delusional sense of reality." he rubbed my back

"I know you're right. Just still, it's not exactly fun to read." I admitted

"Babe, I will happily sit with you and go through each and everyone and explain it to you. I have no problem answering any questions if it will bring you comfort." He kissed the top of my head.

"No, I know you. I know you like no other woman can or will. Her words mean nothing." I nuzzled into his neck "At least they will in a few hours."

"Proud of you Babe." he leaned his head onto mine

"What now?" I asked him

"Let's go down to the war room and see where they are and what we can do. The rehearsal is at 2:30pm, we have a few hours." he reminded me

We went down to the war room and I sat into a chair that was pushed back away from the table. Lester was in front of me pulled up to the table in his chair. Vince and Brett were on their way to question Dickie. They poured through the tweets and tried to sort them out. Definitely delusional and some tweets were obviously angry.

"The lap dance. She was at your bachelor party." I spoke out as all heads turned to me.

"Ram and Raphael go to the club and ask around." Tank ordered them as he nodded to me.

I was thinking why would she do this? Why send tweets giving so many hints. Maybe she knew that we already had sightings of her in Chicago and the other places she mentioned. She wants his attention so bad. No, she wants my attention. She has watched me for years. She knew about the many times Ranger and the guys had saved me when I went off without thinking. She wants me to be stupid and sneak out and look for her. I won't leave him or trick him. I am smarter than that now, I won't put everyone in danger. I can be the bait but I won't do it without the proper back up. She screams how she wants him, but she won't even approach him until she gets to me. She knows he won't choose her while I am still around.

"I know..." I began

"You're right." Lester agreed

"You two have an ESP thing?" Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"I wish." he teased "She was thinking out loud. Muttering under her breath like thinking out a word problem." he confessed

"What is it?" Tank looked over at us.

"She doesn't want him. She needs me. She knows as long as I am around he will never choose her." I explained

"She convinced herself that you are only with Steph because you feel sorry for her. She refuses to believe you love her." Lester agreed

"Okay. So, how does this help us?" Ranger asked

Lester shook his head. "No Steph."

Tank looked back and forth between Lester and I "No"

Ranger stepped toward me and dropped to his knees in front of me. He grabbed my hand and spoke in a whisper. "You want to use yourself as bait. This is a woman who terrifies you. Steph, she even scares the shit out of some of us. We can't risk you, she's good at what she does. I can't even think about what she would do to you."

"But..." I interrupted

"The hotel Babe. Two seconds you put your head out the door to puke and she grabbed you. It's way too risky, I won't lose you." he told me

"I know it won't be easy. I know we would have to plan it out perfectly. Yes she does scare the crap out of me, but I want this over." I squeezed his hand

"The night before our wedding?" he asked

I gave out a sigh and looked into his eyes. I looked down at my ring as he leaned his head down and kissed that finger. I looked up at Lester's face and then turned to Tank. They both had stone faces and their arms were crossed. When I made eye contact the shook their heads no. I took a deep breath.

"If she isn't found then we postpone our honeymoon and go after her on Sunday." I suggested as Ranger glared. "You need to understand. I can't relax until she is out of the picture. I can deal with Morelli on the loose. Not her Ranger. She has no heart. I can't let another Rangeman suffer. We have to do this." I begged

He thought for a minute and then spoke "Babe" he took a deep breath "If we can't locate her by Sunday morning we will postpone our honeymoon and go after her."

Behind him I could hear both Lester and Tank give out an angry puff of breath. "Thank you." I told him as I grabbed his face and kissed him.

"He just can't say no to her." Lester muttered

"What would you say to me Les? You want to sit back and wait while she plans to go after me?" I asked him

"Well, Steph we can protect you." he explained

I stood up. "When Ranger and I played the game with her I didn't tell you all why. I wasn't rushing to save Morelli and I was worried about innocent people. But, that's not why I demanded to do it." I took a deep breath "She threatened to go after you all like Cal. I can't bear that. I can't bear for one more of you to get hurt because of me." I sniffed

"Technically it's all because of Ranger, it's his fault." Woody laughed

Everyone gave a chuckle "Bomber, we are all in this together. When she first put you in that trunk it became a Rangeman problem. We are a team, so if she targets one she targets us all." Miguel added

I forced a smile and held back my tears. Everyone turned and went back to work. Ranger squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek before getting up and heading back to the table. I got up and went to the break room to get some food. I knew I would do my best thinking on a full stomach. I spent the next hour in the war room with the guys trying to give my thoughts and help in any way I could. Finally I headed back up to seven and got dressed for the rehearsal.

"Who decided on December?" Lester mumbled as we all stood wearing gloves and coats. We were standing in the garden next to the Grand Ballroom at Cedar Gardens in Hamilton Township.

"It's going to be sixty-three degrees tomorrow so shut your mouth." Celia told him

"Does anyone have any questions?" The priest asked as he finished what he was saying

We had just gone through our wedding rehearsal. Where to stand, where to walk. When to say what words. When family members would read scriptures. Where people would sit. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost 4:00, I was hungry but my stomach also had butterflies going crazy in the small space.

No one answered and several shook their heads. Angel came over to me. "How are you?"

"Shit, we didn't go over the music cues when to walk down the aisle." I whined

"I think you'll know when it's time." she gave me a big smile and a warm hug. "Relax."

"I just want everything to go well." I explained "I don't want any drama or disasters."

"It will be amazing." Leya smiled as she came over to join us.

I looked up and could see Ranger standing just a few feet away. He was studying my interaction with his sisters. I smiled at him and looked back at Angel and Leya. "The priest said something about read your vows, and I panicked. I am so unprepared."

"You have had a lot on your mind. You can either jot down some notes tonight or just speak from the heart tomorrow." Angel patted my hand as she pulled me towards the waiting cars.

"Are you insane? Me speaking from my anything will be bad because who knows what will come out of my mouth." I shook my head as the women giggled.

"Let's get some food, I am starving." Lula said as she made her way towards me.

"Load 'em up and move 'em out." Tank ordered

Everyone made their way to the Black SUV's that were driving us all to our rehearsal dinner at Rosini's. Ranger and I followed the caravan in his Porsche. I reached for his hand and he grabbed mine before he entered the zone. I looked over at his face. I thought back to the first time I saw him come into the diner. 'Street Ranger', intimidating but scary to me. He was my Professor Higgins and I was his Eliza. The smile he couldn't hide when he came into my bathroom to unlock the cuffs Morelli had left me in. His words when he came to me to share his feelings. His confessions when I was in the coma.

All of his late night visits. His admission that he was emotionally attached to me when we were against Scrog. My mind raced through so many scenes of him rescuing me. All of the times I had finished the job myself and was greeted with his 200 watt smile. His words of encouragement and reminding me how I never disappoint. The time I went to his apartment for safety, damn those sheets. Now our apartment, now our sheets. Hawaii...great now I am the one thinking about Hawaii. Meeting his family and him going down on one knee.

"Babe?"

I shook my head trying to break into the thoughts and focus on what he was saying. "Sorry, yes?"

"Something's burning. Tell me you are not letting anything bother you."

"Just remembering some of our history Professor Higgins." I smiled and he sighed in relief.

"That shower rod." he laughed "What in the world made you call me?"

I thought for a minute before I admitted "I just knew I could trust you. I knew you would help me and never hurt me."

"That trust, those blue eyes..." he trailed off.

We were both silent for the rest of the ride to Rossini's. My parents had rented out the back room for our wedding party Ranger led me to the table and everyone soon joined us. Soon the food was passed around. I was worried about Lula sitting next to Grandma Mazur and the things they might say. Hopefully at least Lula would be more interested in the pasta than discussing anything sexual. I felt a hand pat my thigh and looked over to Grandma Rosa who sat beside me.

"It will be a lovely day tomorrow." she assured me

I leaned closer to her and whispered "My whole life is about to change."

"For the better" she winked at me.

Glasses were filled with wine and my plate was filled with pasta and chicken parmigiana. Ranger and Tank were having some ESP conversation that consisted of head nods and shakes. My mother was sitting quietly occasionally glancing up at me, but looking away when I met her eyes. Dad was happily chatting away to Anton while Mari laughed at their conversation. Sally was surrounded by Angel and Leya all laughing at some funny comment. Hector and Cal were both intently listening to a story from Ernesto.

I could hear Tom, Mauricio and Miguel arguing about some sports team. Celia and Santanna were teasing Lester. I sat back in my chair content to see all of our family and friends happy. The rehearsal had gone well and everyone knew their places. Even though I was still worried about the music and my vows right now I was content and happy.I heard a glass clinking and looked up to see Tank on his feet. Everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"I know I don't ever say too much. I am so happy for one of my best friends. He saved my ass...butt so many times and he deserves to be happy. He finally got it together and went after the best thing that ever happened to him. I wish you two all the best and just want to say it's about damn time."

There were laughs, smiles and head nods as everyone raised a glass. "It's about damn time." they toasted before taking a drink.

Connie took to her feet next as she tapped her spoon against her glass. "I want you all to know if it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here. When I called Ranger to ask him to meet Steph and help give her some pointers he tried to say no. But he owed me a favor and I cashed in. They were always together, flirting in the office or kissing in the back alley. He once told her if he was more domestic he would take her home and hose her down. We all knew they were in love before they did. Glad she finally got her shit...crap together and decided to marry Batman."

"To Batman." they all lifted their glasses.

I was smiling and rolling my eyes at the same time as the speeches continued.

"I still don't know why such a beautiful bombshell would settle for second best. I just hope he can keep her happy so she doesn't go looking for number one." Lester wiggled his eyebrows

"Santos" Ranger glared

Celia jumped to her feet and imitated Ranger's glare and his voice "Santos!" everyone did the same before they drank. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"My grand daughter finally chose the right package" from Grandma Mazur

"You are the perfect crazy for each other." Hector added

"My brother-in-law...not so silent and mysterious anymore.. Just proof any man can be whipped." Tom slurred

"To being whipped." Celia glared at him as she toasted Ranger and I.

"Now you are flying." Valerie smiled.

Finally Grandma Rosa stood. "I know many have spoken tonight and many will speak tomorrow but right now it's my turn." Everyone hushed and moved to the edge of their seats. She looked to Anton and he stood up as she nodded.

She began speaking in Spanish and Anton translated. "It's so wonderful to look around this table and see so many happy couples here. I myself was married for almost forty years before my love left early to meet me in heaven. I know happiness and true love, and that's all I ever wanted for my Carlos. I was worried he would never find the one who would help him open his heart. I prayed for so long that he could feel that love. It seemed everyone else had found their perfect partner and as I watched their happiness I worried for my Carlos. I wanted him to find the happiness he deserved so every day I lit the candle and prayed. Now I spend every day thanking God for Stephanie. When I see them together it fills my heart with joy. They are connected and would never be complete without each other. One would stay in the dark and one would settle for the dim light. Now they are basked in light and love. They are oxygen for each other. They just fit."

I had tears streaming down my face as she finished. She moved over and kissed us both on the cheek.

After that there were no more speeches. No one wanted to follow Grandma Rosa's speech. Everyone looked happy as they continued to joke and tease. This is happening, really happening. I was happy and not freaking out like I worried I might be. I looked at Ranger and he was smiling, truly smiling. He looked at me and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I didn't think I would ever want to get married again and now I am looking forward to it." I told him

"I know exactly what you mean." he told me

Soon, we were saying goodbye to everyone and reminding each other about meeting times and places. In less than twenty-four hours we would all be back together to celebrate our love. My spidey sense was telling me there might be some problems. I pushed it away thinking those problems could be anything from Grandma Mazur embarrassing me to unruly hair.

"Do we have to do this?" I asked Ranger as we turned off the exit for his parent's house.

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow

"Fine." I huffed

"Babe" he shook his head and laughed.

He was focused on the drive and I was focused on my thoughts. So this is it, my last night as a single woman. My last night as Stephanie Plum. Soon I would be Stephanie Manoso. Tomorrow I was marrying my soulmate. I was going to marry Batman. I took a deep breath and released it. I wanted this and I knew I could do this even if my nerves were out of control. I didn't want him to see me hyperventilating, didn't want him to think I was questioning us. I couldn't avoid thinking about Jeanne Ellen.

"You okay?" he asked as I nodded "Nervous?" I nodded again "Cold feet?" I shook my head

"No, not cold feet. Just worried about cockroaches and the walking dead." I sighed

"Walking dead?" he asked but then figured it out on his own. He knew I was talking about her.

"Any updates?" I was asking about Jeanne Ellen.

"Before we left Hal was checking into a rumored spotting in Connecticut for our walking dead." he explained

"Okay, and the cockroach?" I inquired

He laughed "He was at Joe's tavern and three sheets to the wind. He was spotted leaving with Joyce Barnhardt."

I laughed "They deserve each other."

"Don't worry about a thing Babe." he tried to assure me

"I can't help it. I want the day to go perfectly." I admitted

"Please don't worry about them or anything else. Just enjoy the day, we will remember this day forever." he smiled.

"You're right." I tried to relax

"Make sure you get your sleep tonight because, I plan on keeping you awake non stop once we are married." he teased

"I just sleep so much better when you are next to me." I explained as I put my hand on his thigh

"Not going to work. My mother and sisters are looking forward to this." He shook his head

"But..." I began

"Babe, don't make me choose between my desire for you and fear of my sisters. Grandma Rosa would kill me if I took you back to our place instead of bringing you here." he warned

I laughed as I moved my hand away and he reached for it. He took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You want me bad."

"All the time." I teased

"This will be fun for you. Girly bonding time." he smiled

"Sure, but you'll be alone." I pouted

"No, some of the guys are coming to hang out with me. After we do each other's hair we are going to watch The Notebook. And whoever falls asleep first? We will take their underwear and hide it in the freezer." he smirked

I shook my head "Don't forget the shaving cream in the hand."

"Ah thanks Babe, almost forgot." he smiled

"Seriously, are the boys coming over?" I asked him

"My dad, Javier and Tank are definitely coming over. Don't know about Lester and Bobby." he admitted

"Your dad?" I was surprised

"He doesn't want to be in a house full of women tonight. In case you all decide to watch Twilight." he snickered

"Very funny" I shook my head but I couldn't help but smile as we pulled up in front of the house.

He parked at the curb and looked over at me as I took a deep breath. "So the next time we see each other I will be walking down the aisle?"

He leaned over and kissed me. "I'll be there."

"Me too." I assured him as I leaned in closer and gave him a kiss. He hugged me close and deepened the kiss. Our hands were everywhere as our tongues danced together. Finally he pulled back and I struggled to catch my breath as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I will miss you tonight." he admitted

"I love you so much." I reminded him

"I know." he smiled as he pulled away and got out of the car. He walked around and opened my door. He reached in for my hand and pulled me up into his arms. We kissed again and my knees were weak. It was a passionate I don't want t let go of you kiss.

"Can't you two wait for tomorrow?" Javier yelled from the porch

"Get a room." Celia hollered out as we all laughed

He shut the door and I noticed a black SUV drive by. "Who's that?" I asked

"I brought in an extra team from Boston and one from Miami. We have ten extra guys in town. I wanted to make sure you stay properly protected. I was hoping it would ease your mind." He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"What about the wedding? Will the Trenton guys be able to come?" I worried

"Yes Babe." He winked as we walked towards the porch.

"STEPHANIE!" Leya screamed as she pulled me up into a tight hug the second we stepped inside the house.

"Finally!" Angel smiled

I quickly scanned the room and saw Mari smiling from the kitchen doorway. Santanna was on the couch next to Grandma Rosa while Angel and Leya were screaming in front of me. Celia and Javier were still behind us when I noticed Anton making his way down the stairs with a duffle bag in his hand. He was rolling his eyes and heading straight for Ranger. "I'm ready to go." he told him

Ranger laughed "I thought we could stay for a bit and hang out with the girls." Ranger teased

His father glared "Carlos."

"Okay, okay." Ranger made his rounds kissing all of the women while Anton went to kiss Mari goodbye.

Finally he made his way back to the door and stood in front of me. He looked me up and down and suddenly pulled me into his arms. He held me tight and I laid my head against his chest. Everyone was making comments but I only heard his whisper in my ear. "You are so beautiful. Tomorrow I may forget to tell you that, I know when I see you walk down the aisle I will be speechless. I wanted to remind you tonight. You are so beautiful Babe."

I pulled back and looked up at him. I took his face into my hands but I was too choked up to tell him how amazing he was, so I showed him. I pulled him in for a deep kiss. Everyone around us was making "ooh" noises or clearing their throats. We pulled away from each other and stood there staring. "Tomorrow you will make me the happiest woman ever." I whispered to him.

"Do we need to turn the hose on you two?" Javier asked

Anton put his hand on Ranger's shoulders and Grandma Rosa stood up. "Go!" she shewed him

"See you tomorrow." he told me as he winked and moved away. "Goodnight ladies, have fun." he turned to follow his father and then as he was about to go out the door he turned around and I ran to him as he took me in his arms again.

"Come on! You would think you were teenagers." Celia sighed

"Or you were ever going to see each other again." Leya shook her head

He pulled back and took my face in his hands "I love you." he told me before his brother pulled him away.

I laughed and Celia moved in front of me closing the door as Leya pulled me into the living room.

"Okay everyone put on your pajamas. We need to start off with mud masks. " Santanna said as she carried a basket full of items.

I took my bag and followed Angel upstairs. She brought me to a room with two single beds. T"This used to be Ranger's room." she told me and I smiled.

I set down my bag and opened it to find my pajamas. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I washed my face and then looked down at my hands as I washed them. I was shaking and realized I was taking short breaths. I looked up at myself in the mirror and saw my blotchy skin. "Stephanie Manoso" I whispered before I found myself smiling ear to ear.

"Come on Steph, everyone is already getting their masks on. We need to make our faces smooth and beautiful. Besides this is the first time in weeks we are kid free." I heard her voice from the other side of the door. I took a few deep breaths and then left the bathroom.

"Come on roomie." Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me back down the stairs. As soon as we got to the living room Santanna grabbed me and moved me to the kitchen.

Angel followed us in and started putting mud on her face while I smiled at her. Santanna brushed my hair away from my face and put it into a ponytail as Celia started rubbing some mud on my face. It smelled like dirt and coconuts. I never did any of this beauty stuff with my own sister. She did it with my mom while I sat and watched TV with my dad so many times. I had to admit it was a little fun. I wasn't overwhelmed by the attention from his sisters, as a matter of fact I was enjoying it.

"Okay, it has to sit for fifteen minutes, come on." Celia grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room and we both plopped down on the couch.

Leya held up two bottles of nail polish in front of me. "Red? Pink?" she asked me

"I don't know." I was unsure of my decision.

"Red." Grandma Rosa nodded

"Red it is." I smiled

Leya sat down on the floor and grabbed a pillow. She took one of my feet and propped it up. "This is all too much." I shook my head

"Not for my sister." Leya smiled

"I will go get the movie." Mari offered

"Movie?" I asked

"You'll see." Celia smiled mischievously.

I watched as Mari came back into the room with a DVD. She turned on the TV and player as Angel came back into the room with popcorn bowls for all. Santanna passed out drinks and we watched the movie load up. I gasped right away. It was little baby Carlos. Grandma Rosa held him in her arms dancing around and singing in Spanish to him. He was smiling and making cooing sounds. The camera panned around to the sisters who were all grabbing to hug him. The movie continued with each of the girls sitting on the couch and getting a chance to hold sweet baby Carlos.

I watched intently as the segments dashed in and out at different times of his life. Soon there was a scene where Carlos the toddler was seated on his father's lap. Anton was reading him a book about fairy tales. Carlos looked up at him "I'm gonna marry a princess." he told him

"Of course you are my little prince." Anton answered as the room erupted in "Awww"

I watched as the different scenes from his youth passed before my eyes. He was adorable, and I know he wouldn't want to hear it but he was so cute. I drifted off into my own thoughts thinking about his sweet face. Maybe I wanted to have a baby, maybe just one. With brown hair and chocolate eyes. Maybe just one? I shook my head, what the hell am I thinking? I used to panic at the idea of getting married again and now here I am on the eve of my wedding thinking about having a baby.

If you told me five years ago I would be here I would have laughed at you. Sitting in this house with my new family, being pampered the night before my wedding. Thinking about babies and smiling. I squished up my nose and looked down at Leya who was applying the cop coat on my toe nails. "Beauty break." Celia called out as Mari paused the movie.

In the kitchen Mari pulled her famous Opera cake out of the oven as she smiled at me. Everyone moved around cleaning off their faces and refilling their popcorn and drinks. I cleaned my face and went back to the couch. "Are you okay?" Angel asked me

"I am honestly happy and content right now." I smiled and then sighed "I just wish I could give your brother more of a peek into my life. I almost feel sneaky watching these movies."

"Stephanie, he knows all about your life. So many times he has read you and he learned much more from your surveillance jobs." she winked

"What? Oh my God, I just babbled." I blushed

"I think he likes it when your words come flowing out so easily." she smiled.

"You're right I guess." I agreed

"Okay time for more." Santanna announced as everyone returned to their spots in the living room. Angel pulled my hand closer to her and started painting my finger nails.

Mari hit play and I gasped as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes. There was Ranger in a pink dress sitting at a small table He was having a tea party with Leya and a couple of stuffed animals. "More tea Mr. Bear?" he asked as he poured make believe tea into the teddy bear's cup.

"Thank you Carlita." Leya made a voice speaking for the bear.

We all busted out laughing at once. "Carlita?" I asked in between laughs

"My other sisters were all tomboys. He was the only one who would dress up and play tea party. So he was my sister Carlita." she explained

"You were truly evil." Angel laughed

"He loved it." Leya defended

We continued to laugh and watch the tea party as Ranger was an amazing host. He poured tea for Leya and Mr. Horsey next. I looked down at my nails and smiled as Angel finished. "Thank you." I told her as I laid my hands on a pillow to allow them to dry. I heard music and looked up. There on a little make shift stage was kindergarten Carlos. He was in a purple dress with a feather boa around his neck. He had a microphone in front of him and he was singing a song from The Little Mermaid with karaoke music behind him. About half way through Anton entered the screen and scooped him up into his arms. He turned to Leya and spoke in Spanish, it sounded like he was reprimanding her. She took to the stage and finished the song. The screen faded to black.

I gasped when the picture returned. There was Carlos back on the stage. He was in yellow footy pajamas and had on a lion's mask. I watched as he sang the whole song from Lion King "I just can't wait to be king." He even danced along with his chubby little legs. Some of the girls giggled but I just sat back and smiled. My big tough badass was a secret Disney fan! We finished up our movie when a toothless Carlos graduated from second grade.

Mari stood and turned off the TV. "Okay ladies, everyone needs their beauty rest." I looked at the clock and it was already almost 10:00pm.

"The plan for the morning?" Angel asked her mother

"We leave here at 8am. Sally will be waiting with a team at Cedar Gardens. They have a room for us to do make-up and hair." Mari explained

"Less than twelve hours now." I said quietly.

"Yes." Celia jumped up and down "I can't wait till morning."

"Wait." Grandma Rosa spoke before she left the room. She came back bearing gifts. "From Carlos." she told me as she stacked up the boxes by my feet.

"Huh? I didn't know we were supposed to give gifts tonight. I didn't get him anything." I worried

"It's not a custom, it's Carlos." Santanna smiled and shook her head.

"Come on! Let's see what you got." Angel was excited

I reached down and opened the first box. I moved the tissue paper and smiled as I lifted up a pair of slippers. Everyone was looking at me with confusion until I read the note. "In case you get cold feet." I blushed

Everyone made "awww's" and smiled.

Mari walked over and sat beside the boxes as she handed me the next one. I looked up at everyone as they sat in anticipation. I flipped open the box and sighed. Inside was the most delicate watch. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed when I saw it was a Rolex. The band was steel and gold. Small diamonds surrounded the blue face and the numbers had been replaced with diamonds. I pulled it out and Mari reached over me to fasten it on my wrist.

"Wow" Celia exclaimed.

"He spends far too much money on me." I shook my head

"Meh, he loves to spoil you. So what?" Leya smiled.

I was still looking at the watch on my wrist and I could feel the red blush rise in my cheeks. Mari began to read "Time- it's our time, don't be late, I'm counting the minutes. " she read the card.

My eyes were swimming with tears and I looked around the room to see everyone in the same shape as me. "My romantic." Mari sighed

"Who knew?" Santanna shook her head.

"I knew." Grandma Rosa smiled.

I smiled at her as Mari handed me another box. There was a note on the top. It read "Panic Box" I opened it to find tasty cakes of every flavor. I gave out a big laugh and everyone joined in. I reached into the box and passed around some sugary goodness.

"Does this mean you are panicking?" Celia asked me

"No, it means I love my sugar." I laughed

Mari handed me another and I opened it up right away. There was a small binder that was handwritten on the front "The reasons I want to marry you". I didn't pick it up. Mari noticed and climbed up into the couch next to me. She picked it up and then looked at me. "May I?" she asked as I nodded

"The reasons I want to marry you." she began as everyone sat back in their seats. I moved closer to her and looked over her shoulder as she opened it. The page had his handwriting as well as a small painting of a heart. "Your loving heart." she turned the page and I saw a picture of my own face but zoomed in on my eyes. "Your incredible blue eyes"

I could feel eyes on me and I glanced up to see everyone's face was probably similar to mine. The goofy smile of love. I focused back onto the book and looked down to see the silhouettes of a couple holding hands "Your loyalty" The next page had another picture of me and my hair was completely out of control "Your unruly wild sexy brunette curls." I blew out a little laugh.

Mari turned another page. This was a picture of both Ranger and myself. It was taken here at the family party the night we were engaged. We were side by side and I had my head turned obviously talking to someone. Ranger had his full smile on his beautiful face, but he wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at me. "The joy you bring to my life."

I reached up and rubbed my hands across my eyes. I didn't want to be weepy in front of everyone. Mari turned the page again I laughed when I saw a picture of Spiderman "Your perseverance and incredible instincts." When she turned the page there was a picture of the beach, it was sunset and the orange sun was dipping into the ocean "Your soul" I got goose bumps as Mari read it aloud.

I wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed and she continued to turn the page "Your amazing mind" I glanced over and there was a mix of equations and words. Mari gave a little giggle at the next page. It was a picture of me in a sexy distraction dress "Your body"

Everyone whistled and made noises at this and I knew my cheeks were bright red. I hid my face in my hands laughing. The next page held many close up pictures of my face. I was smiling, laughing, sleeping, angry and even one where I looked a little sad "Your gorgeous face"

I shook my head wondering where he got all of these pictures. Then Mari turned to the final page and there was one big word in cursive with details and doodles all around it "YOU" she read.

"Oh my God! That is so sweet. I am going to tease him to no end." Leya laughed wickedly

"No you will not." Grandma Rosa gave her a threatening look and she dropped her smile.

"Ahhh a small note here." Mari announced as she pulled it from the bottom of the box "Ella helped"

We all laughed at this and then I saw there was one more box. "Open the last one." Santanna demanded.

Mari handed me the final box and there was a note on it. "I know it's not my arms but it's something I can make sure is wrapped around you tonight." I opened the box and immediately smelled his Bvlgari. There was a white t-shirt and I pulled it out of the box, before I could open it there was a another note on the bottom of the box "PS Lula helped pick it out."

I opened it up and read the words on the front "I'm gonna marry the shit out of you." I busted out laughing and after turning it around to show the others they all joined in on my laughter.

"Okay, that's enough ladies. Let's clean up and get to bed." Mari warned as she started collecting my gifts. "I will bring these up to the room." she told me quietly as I nodded

Everyone dashed around the room cleaning up. I carried some bowls to the sink. Grandma Rosa came to the kitchen and cut us each a piece of the Opera cake. She smiled at me but we spoke no words. We said our good nights but I stopped before heading up the stairs and went to the front door. I opened it and Cal jumped out of the chair he was sitting in. "Just checking on you."

He stepped forward and gave me a hug. "You aren't going out tonight right Bomber?"

"No Sir!" I answered with a smile as I saluted him.

"Riley from Boston will be relieving me soon. We have four on the house so you can relax and sleep well." he assured me

"Thank you." I told him as I pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. He sent me back inside and I am sure he stood there listening as I turned the locks and put the chain on.

I grabbed my cell phone and sent Ella a text and thanked her for helping Ranger. I smiled to myself before I bounced up the stairs and went to change into my Ranger scented shirt. I took a deep breath in and smiled as I came out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed and stared at the stars outside of the window. I heard Angel come in and turned to her. "Can you tell me where I can find a pencil and paper?"

"Got it right here." she pulled open a drawer in the desk and sat it on top as I crossed the room.

"Thank you." I told her as I sat down in the chair. It was time to write my vows.

My cell phone rang from next to the bed and I jumped up to grab it

"Yo"

"Babe"

"Ranger! Thank you so much for all of the presents. I can't thank you enough, too much money. I feel so guilty I didn't know. I didn't get you anything to open tonight." I confessed

"Slow down." he laughed "Are you happy?"

"Of course." I assured him

"I am. Only I ..." He began

"What?" I was curious

"I am finding it hard to sleep without you." He spoke softly

"You miss me?" I asked him

"Babe"

"I miss you." I answered his unasked question

"I love you" he told me

"I love you too." I smiled

"See you in the morning Babe" he nearly whispered and then disconnected

I went back to the desk and started writing the vows that would bind me to my husband in less than twelve hours.


	41. Chapter 41- The Wedding

Chapter 41- The Wedding

We were standing at the alter about to seal the deal with a kiss when the Priest asked if anyone had an objections. Suddenly I heard a noise from the end of the aisle. I turned to find Morelli and Jeanne Ellen. Jeanne Ellen had a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. Morelli had a beer in one hand and a knife in the other. I turned back to look at Ranger and he was gone. I looked back down the aisle and they were both gone. I looked for Ranger again but it was Morelli standing next to me. I let out a gasp and sat up straight in the bed.

I was nearly hyperventilating. I swung my body around until my feet hit the floor and then I put my head between my own legs. Just a dream, I told myself as I slowly got control of my breathing. A dream? No, it was a nightmare. I looked up and stared out the window and the sun was beginning to rise. I looked at the clock and saw it was barely 6am. I got out of bed and headed downstairs following my nose to the scent of fresh brewed coffee. Mari was in the kitchen alone and had just poured herself a cup. She looked up when she heard me and I paused in the doorway.

"Good morning." she smiled at me

"Morning" I forced a smile as she handed me a coffee mug.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked me

"Until I woke up with a nightmare." I sighed as I finished fixing my coffee.

"Come with me." she smiled

I followed her out onto the porch and joined her as she sat down on the top step. We sat in silence as we watched the sun rise. The neighborhood was quiet now and you could hear the birds beginning to chirp. I took a chug of my coffee and felt the warmth fill my chest. I inhaled a deep breath and then let it all out at once. Mari leaned over and patted my knee. I gave her a forced smile and looked back at the sky. The weather was bit chilly and I worried how it would be outside during the wedding.

"Stephanie" she began "I know you're nervous. I know you and Carlos have been through so much. You almost lost each other so many times." she paused to take a drink.

"I know." I whispered

"You should know there is no one and nothing who can take away your love and happiness. You saved him from the dark and he helped you shine in the light. Everyone keeps telling you that you are two halves to a whole. You are soul mates. So many things in your way and somehow you always made it back to each other. Nothing can separate you two." she patted my knee and then wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into her and the tears were falling down my cheeks. I sniffed a few times and she pulled me back to look into my face. She gave me a confused look.

"Did I say something wrong?" she looked concerned

"No, I'm sorry. I was just wishing that it was my own mother telling me these things, but she never will." I sighed

"Give her a chance and see how she handles the day. She's always had this ideal of a happy life for you with the husband that she chose. The life that she chose for you. Maybe she will learn that you could never fit into that mold." she squeezed me closer

"I thought so. I thought she was really going to be happy for me. But then..." I was crying against her shoulder

"I know." she had her arm around me and was patting my shoulder. "Carlos told me about her bringing the cop around to speak to you again."

"I really thought she was accepting who I was and what I wanted." I was sniffling. "She seemed really happy for me. I don't understand. It's like she has multiple personalities or something."

"Have patience." she told me

"You all keep repeating the same things to me. Trying to give me comfort. I feel so weak. Like I constantly need reinforce that Ranger...Carlos and I belong together."

"I don't mind repeating myself and I will happily remind you over and over again that you have made the right choices. You have chosen happiness over the easy route. You have finally focused on what you want instead of everything that was expected of you." she told me. "This path is the most difficult but the most rewarding. I don't mind lending a hand as you and Carlos head down the difficult path together. It's okay to lean on others. It doesn't make you weak."

I got control of myself and pulled away. The sun was still rising and I was trying to enjoy the beautiful scene before my eyes. I was so happy when my mother had come around. She knew all about the things Morelli had done. Why the hell did she listen to Angie Morelli and try to force me to listen to Morelli's pathetic words again? I shook my head, maybe today she would be different. Maybe today she would allow me to be myself. Maybe today she would accept the man that I chose. The only man who was right for me. Maybe today hell would freeze over. Well, I have decided I am not going to hold my breath and don't really need her approval. I wanted it, but I didn't need it.

"You know I already consider you a daughter. Of course I could never replace your mother, but I would love to be a bonus mom for you." Mari spoke without looking at me as we both continued to watch the sun. "I never want to be the monster in-law."

We both laughed before I continued. "I haven't even known you that long, but I feel like I have known you forever. I worried you wouldn't like me, but you loved me from the start" I smiled

"I told you it was easy. You made Carlos happy. I keep trying to describe it to you. The way you two look at each other. It just." she paused for a moment and she beamed with happiness " It just fills my heart with joy. I never thought I would see him look at anyone like that." she took another drink. "I love and worry about all of my children. Now, thanks to you I worry about Carlos a little less. I know he is finally truly happy. I know you two will be together forever."

"I do love him more than I ever imagined I could love anyone." I smiled "It was so scary to realize he was the one I wanted to be with."

"But you still worry he may start pushing you away again at some point?" she questioned and I nodded

"Stephanie, his first thought will always be to protect you. It has always been that way. He pushed you away because he thought he was protecting you. Things are different now. He knows you hold his heart and he holds yours. Now he knows he must protect your heart as well as your body. I am sure he will never do that to you again." Mari put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks." I whispered

"There you are!" Leya said opening the door.

"Just relaxing before a busy day." Mari explained as we both stood up.

"Well, we need to get moving. Stephanie, go take your shower we need to get you to Sally to start working on your hair and make-up." Leya grabbed my hand and pulled me in the door.

"We need to leave here in an hour." Angel informed us as she was setting a box on the kitchen table.

Santanna opened the box and motioned me forward. I moved to look inside and saw my beloved Boston Creme donuts. "Thank you so much." I told them as I pulled one out. The family was starting to fill up the small kitchen looking for coffee and breakfast. I looked up at the wall clock and saw that it was now 7am. I slowly made my way through the living room and back up to my bedroom. I shoved the doughnut into my mouth and grabbed a towel to head for the shower.

When I came out I heard my phone ringing. I dashed through the hall and lept onto the bed. I reached across to grab it from the nightstand. "Yo"

"Babe" he half whispered

"Mmmm" I moaned with a smile.

"I missed waking up next to you." he admitted

"I woke up to a nightmare. I wished you were here to rub my neck. I had to put my own head between my legs." I laughed

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." he sighed "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now." I told him

"I hope my call brightens your morning."

"It's okay. Your mom already brightened my morning." I assured him as he laughed.

"What a bright morning it is." I could hear his smile "Any hives? Is your head between your legs right now?"

I laughed again "No, not at all."

"I can't wait to give you my name."

"Hmmm Stephanie Manoso, it sounds so right."

"I had a dream too last night." he confessed

"What was it about?" I asked

"We got married and turned to face everyone as the Priest presented us as Mr. and Mrs. Manoso. I shouted Mine and held up your arm like I was victorious." he sounded like he was holding in a laugh but I let mine out. "Then I gathered you into my arms and kissed you for what seemed like forever. Finally I slung you over my shoulder and carried you down the aisle."

"My caveman. At least you didn't drag me by my hair." I shook my head and continued to laugh.

"I want to start off everyday making you smile. Every afternoon making you laugh. Every night making you moan my name." I could hear the smile in his voice

The door burst open and I jumped. I turned around and saw Angel standing by the door. "Come on! You are going to see him soon enough."

"I guess I have to get ready. I am marrying this sexy guy today." I explained

"What a coincidence. I am marrying this gorgeous woman in less than four hours."

"I love you." I half whispered

"I love you too Babe." and then he disconnected. I laid back onto the pillow and I was consumed with happiness and hope.

"You are smiling like a love sick teenager." Angel told me as she moved closer to the bed. "Here you go."

I looked to see the white clothes in her hand. I took them and held them up to look. It was a sweat suit with glitter wording on the back that read 'Bride to Be'. I let out a huge happy sigh and jumped off the bed. "I thought that might get you moving." she winked before leaving me alone.

I rubbed my wet hair with the towel before putting it into a pony tail. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my white panties and my strapless bra. I threw them on and followed up with the sweatsuit. I packed everything else up and headed down the stairs. I set my suitcase by the door and headed back into the kitchen to grab another doughnut. Grandma Rosa was filling a travel cup with coffee. She looked at me and smiled as she signaled me to come over. She handed me the cup.

"Thank you." I told her as I added in my cream and sugar before popping on the top.

"I'll be out here." I told everyone as I pulled my suitcase out the front door and stood on the porch.

"This goes in the truck?" Vince asked me as he walked down the sidewalk

I nodded as he scooped it up. "Thank you."

I watched as Woody and Miguel pulled up followed by Ram and Raphael as well as Manny and Binkie. Vince quickly made his way back to me and Brett came and stood on my other side. The women slowly started making their way out of the house. I stayed on the sidewalk sipping my coffee and looking at the sun as it continued to rise. Angel and Leya made their way to one of the SUV's as they joked about the men watching the kids all night. They were all wearing sweatsuits that read 'Bridesmaid' Next Celia came out carrying a bag followed by Santanna. I assumed this was make-up and hair accessories. Mari came out as Anton pulled up. She walked towards his car and they met halfway. He pulled her into a big hug and kissed her long enough for the girls to all start making noises about it being disgusting.

Grandma Rosa moved quickly beside me and I turned to her and smiled. We walked with Vince and Brett to their SUV. I helped her in before climbing in beside her. "Too many trucks." I shook my head.

"Calm with just us in here." she winked.

I nodded and pulled on my seat belt. The guys got into the SUV and our little caravan pulled away from the curb. I sipped my coffee and propped my elbow up against the door. Usually I fall asleep right away during a car ride but not today. I was starting to feel butterflies in my stomach. Grandma Rosa reached over and took the coffee cup from me. She set it in the cup holder and then patted my knee. "Rest" she told me.

So I did. I rested my head against my elbow and continued to stare out the window. I was watching the other cars speed by. The people gawked at the SUV wondering who was inside. I guess they assumed it was someone important since there were four of us in a row. I yawned and my eyes fluttered. I was in our apartment and Ranger called me to his office. He had cleaned it out and repainted it. It was blue with little zoo animals spread around the walls. I looked at him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. I felt him rub his hand over my stomach and looked down to see a big baby bump.

I jumped with a gasp and sat stiff in the SUV. I put my hand against my chest and took some deep breaths. I looked over at Grandma Rosa and she smiled at me. "The first one will be a boy." she told me

I dropped my bottom lip immediately and sat there with fish face. "Are you sure there's no such thing as the Cuban Curse?" I asked her as I gathered myself together.

She laughed at me. "I heard you say 'it's a boy' in your sleep. I would never curse you precious Stephanie. You can't fault me for wanting more grandchildren. I know maybe you haven't decided and maybe it won't happen." she shrugged.

"I'll consider it." I breathed out a sigh that made my lips shake and make a noise.

"Are you afraid?" she asked

"Yes. I don't think I would make a very good mother. I don't think Carlos would want another child. Not after Julie was kidnapped." I explained

"He didn't want a relationship. He didn't want a wife." she tightened her lips to hold back her smile.

"Let's see if we can make it through the wedding in one piece." I patted her leg

"He would be beautiful with both of your features." she covered my hand with hers and gave it a squeeze.

You would think I was a celebrity or the President the way six men in black surrounded me as we entered the building. As soon as we walked in the door the photographer was clicking away. I held up my hand at first and then lowered it. I was used to paparazzi pictures after I had set something on fire. These pictures were different. These pictures would remind me of the happiest day of my life. Manny and Binkie followed behind as we headed towards the Bride's room. Leya finally shooed them away but they insisted on staying right outside the door.

"Boss's orders." Binkie said firmly.

Grandma Mazur and the girls were already gathered in the room. As we entered I walked over to the window and peered outside to see Woody and Miguel guarding it. I'll give my man this, he was thorough. I looked over to where the trestle was set up. The aisle was white and there were people running around hanging and straightening various flowers. They weren't in black and I didn't recognize them so they must be with the florist. My mother was outside pointing to different chairs watching over the workers making sure all of the small adjustments were made.

I turned around to see Santana shaking her head. "I don't know how you deal with my brother being so over protective."

"He's got good reason." Connie told her

"Maybe it's because he loves her." Valerie smiled.

"Maybe he wants to make sure she doesn't run out on him." Angel laughed

"That's not going to happen." I assured her as I sat in the chair in front of a mirror

"She has bad luck." Lula told them

"Not today." Mari insisted

"My granddaughter is about to marry the sexy man in black. Today she is very lucky. She is getting the full package." Grandma Mazur added

We all looked up when Sally entered the room with a small suitcase. "Have no fear Sally is here." He announced. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and cumberbun. He was followed by a whole team of what I can assume were stylists and make-up artists.

"You look fantastic." I smiled

"Just for you." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I thought today was all about you and if I wore one of my stage outfits I might over shadow you."

"Thank you for being so considerate. I could never compete with you." I sat back with a smile.

"Now, you are going to look more gorgeous than you ever have." he wiggled his eyebrows as he laid out a case on the counter in front of me. He started right away applying cover-up.

The small team of women started to work on everyone's hair and make-up. I was surprised when Mr. Alexander came in next. "What?" he said innocently "You didn't expect that I would let anyone else do your hair on this important day did you?"

"Thank you." I said softly.

He pulled out my pony tail before he kissed me on the top of my head.

Lula came right to me and handed me a small box "Something new"

I opened it up to find a garter belt. I smiled as I held it up. It was black and yellow the the Batman logo all over it. I smiled and everyone laughed. "Thank you." I pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you would love it." she moved her feet from side to side happily

"It's perfect." I assured her

I sat back and relaxed as they began the process of making me into a beautiful bride. I watched in the mirror while Mr. Alexander went to work on my wet hair and Sally dug into his suitcase and began to pull out different make-up items. I closed my eyes and pictured Ranger getting ready with his guys on the seventh floor. I wondered what a nervous Ranger looked like. Was he all calm and collected as usual or was he nervous? The door opened and I looked to see Grandma Rosa enter. She moved up beside me and I glanced over at her.

"He cried." she whispered softly in my ear.

"What?" I was confused

"When I Ella gave him the book. I sat him down on his bed and presented it to him." her voice returned back to normal.

"What book?" Angel asked

"I made Ranger kind of scrapbook." I explained

"What did it have in it?" Lula asked from a chair on the other side of the room.

"Uhm" I was unsure if I should share it with them.

"Come on white girl, don't keep us in suspense." Lula begged.

"Okay, I'll tell you." I took in a deep breath "On the cover it said 'Our forever starts today Carlos & Stephanie 12-17' " I beamed as the room filled with "Awww"

"And? What was inside?" Mary Lou pushed

"Of course various pictures of us." I admitted

"And?" Celia asked as everyone in the room got quiet

I added a burnt up tracker." everyone laughed "A little hotwheel car of a Porsche 911 turbo" I smiled

"And a garbage truck?" Connie asked

"No" I laughed

"Keep going." Grandma Mazur prodded

"A key fob for the door hector installed at my apartment once. I shot it with my gun." everyone laughed

"And?" Valerie asked

"A lei from Hawaii." I continued "A scrap of fabric from one of his favorite distraction dresses he bought for me." I looked around to see some teary eyes

"There was some sand in a small bottle and a seashell. Some newspaper clippings of my blown up cars that captured him comforting me in the background." I continued

"Oh my gosh." Mary Lou whispered as she held her hand to her heart.

"A replica of the key fob to his apartment and a panic button." everyone laughed "And a picture of St. Francis hospital."

"Now that's a place where you both have spent a lot of time." Mary Lou smiled.

"Anything else?" Angel asked

I nodded "A place mat from the diner where we first met. As I said lots of pictures. I had the newspaper article of Scrogs and wrote above it 'One Ranger is all you'll ever need'" more awwws

"And finally a picture of him down on one knee proposing at the party." my cheeks were already red.

"What a pip." Grandma Mazur smiled.

"That is so sweet." Mari wiped away the happy tears.

"He loved it." Grandma Rosa told them as she handed me a card.

"Read it out loud." Celia insisted as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on." Angel linked her hands together as she prayed for me to read it.

"Okay, okay." I caved as I opened the card. I held it up so they could see a picture of me surrounded by a heart. I opened it and began to read.

"Grandma Mazur gave you something old. Grandma Rosa gave you something blue. Lula gave you something new. Now it's my turn and I don't know exactly what to do."

"A poet!" Valerie exclaimed

"Shh" Lula shushed her.

"My mother has a sixpence for your shoe." I looked up to Mari and she smiled as she held out her hand to reveal the lucky coin. I smiled and continued to read. "What could you borrow from me? There is nothing I wouldn't give to you."

"Open the box and you will find a piece from my life that I have left behind. I thought this tag defined me. Then you came into my life and I saw the man I wanted to be." Grandma Rosa handed me the box and I opened it and pulled out an anklet. I held it up closer and saw that one of his dog tags was hanging from it. I examined it and noticed that it was weathered and slightly bent. I imagined all of the missions where he had warn this.

Tears continued to fill the room as I looked back at the card. "Now you hold every piece of my life. And I just can't wait to make you my wife." I finished as I wiped the tears away from my own face.

"I never knew my brother could be so romantic." Angel sighed

"I did." Mari and Grandma Rosa said at the same time.

"There's no better man for you." I looked up and saw my mother had entered the room unnoticed and everyone turned to look at her. "He will make you happy, he will let you fly." she smiled as tears streamed down her face. She quickly crossed the room and pulled me into a hug.

When she released me I sat back and looked at her dumbfounded. "Uh...Uhm..." I stuttered

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked

I nodded. I was speechless. She reached out and hugged me again. It was awkward but warm. Our family didn't do hugs. Finally, I thought to myself. She finally gets it. She pulled back again and looked at me. "Yes I can forgive you." I forced a smile. I'll admit I was still a little apprehensive.

"I am so ashamed of myself. Mari called me last night and laid it all out for me." she moved closer to me and spoke barely above a whisper. "She showed me how I had been blinded by what I wanted instead of looking at what you wanted." she held her hand out and gently put it on my shoulder. "She told me I would lose you if I didn't learn to accept your choices."

"And?" I asked

"I can do it. I can accept your choices. You would have never been happy with Joseph and no matter how much Angie Morelli begs I know that I need to listen to you my own daughter before I listen to friends and gossips. I see him with you, I see how happy you are. I see how much he loves you. I can't deny that." she admitted "I can't change over night but I will work on supporting you and your marriage."

"Thank you, that means so much to me." I told her as I reached for her hand a gave it a squeeze.

"Okay people let me get this make-up together now." Sally declared as everyone went back to getting ready and my mom gently pulled away.

My phone rang and Sally rolled his eyes as I answered it

"Yo"

"Babe" his voice sounded warm "Thank you for the book."

"Thank you for the anklet." I told him

"Your feet?" he asked

"Toasty." I smiled

"I'll see you soon." he told me

"I'll be the one in white." I told him

"Babe" he said before disconnecting

"No more distractions." Sally told me as he took my phone and set it down on the counter.

The preparations continued. I looked in the mirror and glanced at all of the girls. They looked beautiful. My mother and Mari were in their red dresses and the girls were all in black. There was a mix of different hair styles. Lula's hair was platinum blonde and had been styled straight hanging just below her neck. Everyone was full of smiles as they chatted to each other. Sally and Mr. Alexander stepped back at the same time and I looked into the mirror. Mr. Alexander held an extra mirror behind me so I could see the back of my head.

My hair was swept up in some kind of intricate braid in the back. On each side of my face I had small pieces of hair hanging down in curls. The heart shaped hair comb was placed on one side of my hair. My make-up was natural and the eyeliner brought attention to my eyes making them look huge. I smiled at my reflection. I felt beautiful.

"You look amazing." Mary Lou said as she moved by my side

"Wow Steph." Valerie looked over at me

"My masterpiece." Mr. Alexander nodded before he kissed me on my cheek.

"It didn't take much to show off your natural beauty." Sally told me.

My eyes welled with tears. "Thank you" I whispered

"Don't mess up that make-up" Sally warned

I smiled and blinked away the watery eyes. "I feel so special."

"You are special! You are marrying Batman." Connie patted my shoulder as everyone surrounded me

"You're glowing." My mother agreed.

"Okay, okay. Everyone get it together. It's almost time." Leya warned.

There was a flurry of activity as everyone added their finishing touches. I stayed in the chair and watched everyone through the mirror. I smiled to myself. Remembering that first time in the diner. I laughed to myself remembering Ranger's face when he came into the bathroom and uncuffed me from the shower rod. This was so right. I wasn't nervous I was excited. I wasn't in a state of panic, I was in a state of bliss. There was a knock at the door and everyone snapped their head towards it.

Valerie moved to the door and asked "Who is it?"

"Ranger" came the answer.

Leya stalked towards the door. "No way! You know it's bad luck." she hollered at him through the door.

"I want to talk to Steph, you don't have to open the door. all the way." he told her calmly

I got up and moved to the door and opened it slightly so I could hear him better. I leaned my ear against the door. "Babe?"

"Yes." I told him softly

"I wanted to tell you something." he half whispered

"Yes" I bit down on my bottom lip nervously

"I love you"

"Mmmm" I moaned back to him

"I can't wait to see you." he said as I smiled.

"I love you." I told him when I heard a click. I looked up to see the photographer.

"Beautiful." he remarked as he snapped some more pictures.

"See you soon" Ranger told me and I felt him pull away from the door.

I moved back across the room as Leya shut the door. Everyone was working on their finishing touches. Mari followed me back to the chair. "He's worried I will back out?" I asked her

"No, he's worried like you. That someone or something will ruin this day. I can imagine like you he was dreaming of this day somewhere deep in the back of his mind." she smiled at me. "I am sure even though he thought he didn't deserve it, he wanted it."

"I once told him I didn't think he worried about anything. He told me he worried about everything." I admitted

"Especially when it's about you." she finished my thought.

"Dress time!" Angel shouted as she carried my dress towards me.

Mary Lou held the dress open and Lula took my hand as I carefully stepped into it. Valerie moved over to help Mary Lou gently slide it up. Connie moved behind me to zip me up and arrange the ties to cover the zipper. They stood back and everyone stared at me. I didn't even mind the attention as I slowly turned in a circle.

"He might just faint when he sees you." Santana said in almost a whisper

"Tank will catch him." Lula added and everyone laughed

"You are so beautiful. I dreamed of this moment and you look so much more amazing than I could have ever pictured." My mom told me as she stepped forward. "Last time it was my vision for you. Last time you didn't glow, you looked like you wanted to throw up." we both laughed together.

"Breathtaking." Grandma Rosa nodded when she moved in closer to me.

I added my new Batman garter. Angel knelt down and helped me step into my white heels.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Grandma Mazur opened it slightly. I could hear Cal's voice. "It's time."

Cal stepped into the room and froze when he saw me "Bomber" he whispered as he took in a deep breath "Gorgeous."

He moved across the room to give me a gentle hug. "Thank you." I told him as he kissed my cheek. I pulled away and looked at him in his white tuxedo. "You look so handsome."

"Of course." he teased as he pulled back and winked at me.

"We need your help." Mari told him

He moved across the room and moved towards the corsages and began to pin them onto the grandmothers and mothers one at a time. Lula handed me my bouquet and I turned to look at the completed look in the mirror. The bouquet had the cameo from Grandma Rosa attached to it. I smiled at the reflection. Mari moved up beside me. "You look perfect."

"Thank you." I told her

"We will all go out and when the music starts the men will lead us down the aisle." Angel explained

"It will probably take the whole song for all of us to make it down to the end in a graceful manner." Valerie added with a giggle.

"Your father will be waiting at the door that leads to the outside." Santanna told me.

"As soon as your music starts Brett and Vince will hold the doors open and your father will begin to lead you down the aisle." Leya informed me

"I got it." I assured them all

With that, Cal opened the door and began to lead the ladies out. Everyone had left the room and my father stepped in. Hr was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow tie and cumberbun like Sally. He moved to stand in front of me and then stopped. His eyes filled with tears "Pumpkin, you are so beautiful." he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?"

"My earrings!" I remembered as I turned around to find the box on the dressing table "I'll be just a minute." I assured him

"I'll be waiting." he told me as he stepped back and went out the door.

I gently added my heart shaped earrings and grabbed my watch. I had almost forgotten my jewelry. I looked at myself again. I heard the music from outside. as it began. They were playing 'A thousand Years' by Christina Perry . I smiled to myself. What a perfect song he had chosen for the ladies to begin their walk down the aisle with his groomsmen. I knew he would learn to appreciate my love for sparkley vampires. I closed my eyes and imagined how they looked. Mari and Mom being led down the aisle by Anton. Grandma Mazur and Grandma Rosa being led down by Santana's charming son Manuel. It would take forever for all of them to make it down the aisle. The multiple ring bearers and the flower girls included.

I looked at myself once more in the mirror before I headed for the door. I was to walk through the reception hall and then follow the hallway to where my dad would be waiting by the door to take me outside. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked towards the hallway.

"That dress is beautiful." I heard as I froze in my spot. I didn't want to ever hear that voice again. Especially not today and not now.

"Too bad when he sees you in it you'll be dead." she said

"Jeanne Ellen Burrows." I shook my head "Not today." I told her as I set my bouquet down on the nearest table.

"You thought I was going to let him go through with this?" she smiled "You thought I would let you ruin his life? I had to save him before he makes a terrible mistake."

"I'm done talking." I told her right before I propelled myself across the distance between us and tackled her.

She went down to the ground and gasped as I knocked the wind out of her. I threw punches at her not at all caring where they landed. She rolled me over onto my back and I immediately raised my hands to shield myself from her attack on my face. Her fists hammered away at my forearms before I finally used them to push her off and roll her back over so that I was on top. We continued back and forth in what seemed like an endless battle until she pulled away from me and got herself up onto her feet. I jumped up as quickly as I could, not wanting to be kicked by her. I stepped back to keep my distance My lip hurt and I was sure my forearms would be covered in bruises. I was trying to catch my breath, damn I should have joined Ranger for his morning runs.

She was stalking me as her pray. We both moved back and forth trying to find the right moment to pounce. We were getting closer to the food table and the cake. Where the hell is my dad? Where the hell is Ranger? I wondered. They probably all think I am nervous or maybe all of the girls and Sally had not made their way down the aisle yet. While my mind was preoccupied she pounced first. She pulled me towards her and then grabbed the side of my head. She pushed me hard. The side of my face smashed into the bottom layer of the beautiful white cake. I was furious and something in me snapped. I jumped at her and she went down to the ground before I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I held her down and looked to see her small pocketknife protruding from my bicep. Where the hell did she pull that knife from? I hadn't even noticed it.

I pulled myself onto my feet and she stood with a smile on her face. "Hope the blood doesn't ruin your dress like the cake ruined your hair."

I was about to explode with anger. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" I emphasized each word as I shouted at her.

"We'll see about that." she smirked as she bent over and pulled a gun from her ankle holster. She stood up tall and pointed it at me.

The sound of footsteps made me turn around and I saw Bobby, Lester and Tank coming towards us. Jeanne Ellen laughed and I turned back to focus my attention on the threat. "Stop right where you are." she warned them as they stood about twenty feet from me.

"Did you notice he's not with them Stephanie? Did you notice he didn't come for you?" she smiled and turned her attention to the guys.

"Lester, I hate you. I know you told him about our conversation and you probably told everyone who would listen that you nailed me. That's fine but make sure to tell the whole story so they all know how much you suck in bed." her eyes attempted to burn a hole through him. "That's right, the lady's man is a complete disappointment."

Normally this kind of comment would have made us all laugh and probably tease him to no end. It didn't seem very funny right now. I was dumbstruck. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And Ranger? Where the hell is he? My arm was throbbing and I turned to see the knife was still there. I grabbed the handle to pull it out.

"Don't Steph" Bobby called out to me as I let go of the handle.

Jeanne Ellen laughed "Ahh Bobby the man who continues to put Humpty Dumpty back together again. This time there will be too many pieces missing to repair her."

"And you." She turned to Tank as I took a step towards her.

"Don't fucking move." she warned me

"Jeanne Elle, just calm down." Tank cautioned

"Calm down? Fuck you. You're the reason Ranger stopped partnering with me. You're the one who turned him against me." she shook her head "Where did that bullet go? In your shoulder?" she asked as she pointed the gun at him and fired.

I jumped from the sound and then moved towards her until we were only a couple of feet away from each other. She suddenly noticed how close I was and she turned the gun back to me. I heard footsteps and was sure more guys were coming in. I took a step back and turned slightly so I could keep her and the guys in view. "Tank, are you okay?" I called over to him.

"Just fine bomber." he assured me as Lester moved forward. She glared at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"I always wondered, what was my nickname?" Jeanne Ellen asked him as I saw Hal and Cal join the group followed by Hector and Raphael.

"You want to know?" Tank asked her

"Yes" she told him

"Chorra." came his voice as he moved through his men and stepped forward.

Her face lit up as we both looked at Ranger. "Chorra?" she asked him

"It means stupid." he said with a stone face.

She looked like she had just been slapped in the face. Her mouth dropped open wide and she just stared at him. Ranger and a couple of the guys used this opportunity to take a couple of steps forward. She slowly pulled herself together and shook her head. "I know you came up with that Tank." she turned her eyes to Tank but kept the gun pointed at me. Bobby was beside Tank and had wrapped his cumberbun around Tank's shoulder to stop the blood.

"Babe." he looked at me and his eyes softened. It was killing me not being able to reach out to him. He looked at my arm in an unspoken way of asking if I was okay and I nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded back to me.

"Jeanne Ellen." Ranger called to her as he tried to get her attention back on him.

"No, I'm talking now. Where is my Ranger? Where is the strong confident Ranger?" she had tears running down her face. "You have gotten weak. Too much brain washing by those wimps you surround yourself with. This mindless useless waste of space has charmed the little snakes."

"Don't" he cautioned her.

"Don't what?" she shook with anger

"Don't keep attacking my men or her." he kept his same stone face and I couldn't read any of his thoughts or emotions.

"What? You want to protect her name? Her reputation?" she laughed hard "You think she has a good reputation? You thought she was faithful? What makes you think she wasn't screwing them all? She was screwing the cop but depending on you to save her. Why can't you see it? Every time you tried to escape her she put herself in danger to pull you back in." she use her free hand to wipe away the tears and Cal took a step forward.

"Don't freaking move. Don't any of you understand what that means? Should I shoot you all?" she asked

"No." I told her as her eyes turned back to me

She laughed out loud with this sick maniacal laughter "Now you want to play hero instead of victim?" she shook her head "You are a joke Stephanie Plum. How many times did you put yourself purposely in danger to lure him back to your side? How many times did you blow up your own cars? Pathetic, that's what you are."

I collected some inner strength and opened my mouth "Fuck you." Who cares right? If she is going to kill me then let me get this out.

"Oh! Now you want to talk like a big girl." she laughed

"Jeanne Ellen." Ranger called to her

"No, you screwed up Ranger. You allowed yourself a weakness. You allowed yourself to fall for the helpless little damsel. You should have let her die so you could be strong again." she was nearly crying again "I was never someone you had to save. We were partners, we took care of each other. I am the perfect match for you."

"But..." Tank tried to jump in

"Shut up." she told him before she turned her attention back to Ranger "Look at her." she moved the gun gesturing to me. "You want to marry her? Cake covering half of her face and in her hair. A knife sticking out of her arm? Hair all messy and out of control. Her lip is split. She's a mess, she's pathetic a complete disaster. Maybe we should all be grateful that at least she's not covered in garbage this time." she smiled and I continued to stare at her.

Her blonde hair still looked amazing pulled back into a pony tail and she didn't have any frosting on her what so ever. She did have the hint of a soon to be black eye and her lip was also split. I am sure I looked worse. I heaved out a big sigh and she turned back to smile at me. We glared at each other and the room was silent. No one spoke right away. Waiting to see what she would do next.

Finally Ranger broke the silence "She always looks beautiful to me." She snapped her head to look at him with hurt and surprise on her face.

I gave him a pleading look. I wanted him to lie to her. I wanted him to compliment her. I wanted him to get her guard down. He was the only one she would listen to. He took a step forward and held up his hands. "Let's talk about this." he suggested

"Don't move." she threatened "You can raise your hands to the sky, but I know you have weapons hidden all over your body. I remember every detail of your body. I know you better than anyone. I can't trust you because you are under her spell. You don't think for yourself anymore."

"Please Jeanne Ellen." I begged her

"Please what?" she rolled her eyes. "We're all here now. Let's give him the choice. Let's see who he will choose. Will it be the walking disaster, the desperate damsel in distress? Or will it be the strong and talented true partner in work and in bed? Can you think for yourself? Can you find your strength and answer honestly?"

I snapped my head toward Ranger and gave him the pleading look again and he gave a slight head shake. My eyes begged him to tell her she was his choice. But he wouldn't do it. He nodded his head towards me. "I refuse to lie, it's her."

Jeanne Ellen laughed "Did you hear that screw up? He chose me."

"No, it's her. It's Stephanie. She is the one I choose. She is my heart. If you love me like you say then you won't hurt her." He told her. "If you hurt her you will break my heart."

She stood silently as tears welled in her eyes. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between Ranger and myself. Then she aimed the gun back and forth between us. She seemed confused on what to do. Suddenly she turned it on him and kept it there. "Break your heart? You broke my heart." she sniffed. "It will break your heart if I kill her? Let's test that. Let's see if you will regain your mind if she is gone."

She was silent for a moment and I tried to reason with her. "Listen..."

"No! I am done listening." she glared as she aimed the gun back at me.

"So speak then." I pushed "We're all listening."

"I am trying to figure out what would bring me more pleasure." she moved the gun back to Ranger. "If I shoot her it will break your heart. Then you will either let me comfort you or you will hunt me down to kill me. I may want to just take that chance."

"I will kill you the second after you fire that bullet." he threatened her.

"AND!" she shouted "If I shoot you her heart will be broken, but she would never have the skill to find me." She moved the gun back to me and spoke to us both. "You can see my dilemma."

"You won't make it out of this room." Cal threatened

"Shut your mouth little snake, go hiss at someone else." she laughed and went back to moving the gun slowly back and forth between Ranger and myself.

"I will never change how I feel about you. You disgust me. I will never forgive you for trying to hurt Stephanie." Ranger stared at her.

I saw now what he was trying to do. He was trying to piss her off so she would shoot him. He was trying to save my life. Always willing to sacrifice himself for me. Not this time, I wouldn't allow it. I looked at him pleading. Begging him to stop. Willing him to read my mind, to use that damn ESP. He slowly shook his head. He was reading my mind, he did understand. But he wouldn't stop what he was doing. I was petrified, worried he would keep going and push her. She was already on the edge, barely hanging on by a thread.

"You're right it would break her heart and if you escaped she would probably never find you." he continued and she moved the gun to point at him. "Isn't it your whole plan to hurt her? Killing me would hurt her the most."

"No. If you kill me maybe he will finally see that he never really loved me. He just felt responsible for me." I challenged.

"Babe" he tried to stop me. She looked at him when he said that and you could see the pain in her face.

"Take the chance. Maybe you're right. You won't know until I am out of the picture." I smiled at her.

"I will never change my mind. I will kill you where you stand if you shoot her." he glared at her

"Both of you shut the hell up!" she ordered through gritted teeth. She kept the gun focused on him.

I took one step to my left. I was effectively blocking her shot and she could no longer aim her gun at Ranger. I heard a couple of the guys gasp and saw a smile spread across her face. I could hear Ranger's slight whisper behind me "Babe"

"How wonderful. The decision has been made for me." her smile spread. I lunged towards her and grabbed at the gun as a single shot rang out.

******************NOTES*************

One reviewer said Stephanie didn't receive something borrowed.

Something old- Grandma Mazur- hair comb  
Something new- the batman garter from Lula  
Something borrowed- the dog tag from Ranger  
Something Blue- Granma Rosa- blue cameo

Another reviewer said I didn't mention anything about the earrings for the bridesmaids- I didn't mention the cuff links either. They are wearing them of course.


	42. Chapter 42- The Wedding Continued

****Angela Mueller- you are a guest so I can't send you a PM but I wanted to thank you so much. You review every single chapter. You keep me going with your kind words and suggestions.  
Thank you so very much to all of the people who take the time to send me a review. It's your words that continue to motivate me. ******

Chapter 42- The Wedding continued

The gun went off and everyone was moving all at once. Jeanne Ellen and I fell down on top of each other. My head hit the floor and there were black dots in front of my eyes. I felt nauseous and my arm was on fire. I heard footsteps and voices all around me. I felt arms grab me underneath my shoulders and pull me up to my feet and I yelled out in pain. He released one side of my body when I yelled out. I knew it was Ranger, I could feel his warmth and the back of my neck was tingling like crazy. He spun me around and I felt his arm under mine as his hand pressed against my back. I was limp in his arms. A hand supported my neck and I felt his cheek against mine. "Bobby help me"

I felt a hand on my wrist and then Bobby's voice. "She probably passed out from the pain." there was a hand searching the back of my head. "She hit her head pretty hard, I already feel a lump."

"Babe." he waited for me to answer and when I didn't he called me again but this time more demanding. "Babe"

I opened my eyes slightly and squinted at the light. "Babe" he said softer now and I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"My arm hurts." I told him and he smiled.

Bobby was at my side. He inspected my arm before wrapping a towel around the knife. He pulled it out as Hal brought him his first aid kit. He wrapped my arm quickly "How is your head?" he asked

"It hurts." I told him

"It's possible you have a concussion, but I am sure I won't have to remind the boss not to let you sleep too much tonight." he winked at me and gave me a big smile and then I heard Jeanne Ellen.

"You bitch!" she screamed. "I will fucking kill you."

I turned to look and she had blood coming from her shoulder. I realized now she was the one who got shot. My arm only hurt from the knife. I pulled back from Ranger when Bobby finished wrapping my arm and spun him around. "Don't look at me," I told him as I called Cal over.

"Babe" he tried to argue but allowed himself to be turned around. "I think the last thing we should be worried about right now is bad luck."

Hector moved in front of Ranger holding him in place. I looked down and saw there was no blood or cake on my dress at all. Cal reached up and straightened my hair. I looked myself over and I still had everything where it was supposed to be. I turned to see Jeanne Ellen on her feet and in cuffs. Bobby was checking her shoulder and Lester was assisting him. She yelled out when he cleaned it and dug in to check the bullet wound.

"Shouldn't you be giving her some kind of pain killer?" I asked him. Bobby and Lester both turned to glare at me before they continued.

"Plum you are one lucky bitch. Your luck will run out and I will have the pleasure of watching you die. You are a one night stand that didn't know when to go home. You better believe there will be a next time." she yelled and her words all ran together. "I love you Ranger. Do you hear me? I love you, the kind of love you want. The kind of love you need."

I remained back to back with Ranger and leaned against him. I was slowly sliding down to the floor and he moved with me. We were sitting on the floor back to back and I felt myself start to shake as my adrenaline wore off.

"Put your head between your legs." he told me.

I did what he demanded and slowed my breathing. Cal knelt down in front of me. "It's okay, it's over. You saved us all." he told me

"It's over." I spoke softly as I looked up at him. Ranger reached his hand behind his back and grabbed mine. "It's really over." I repeated

"Yes Babe, it's finally over." he agreed "But we are going to talk about you stepping in front of me again."

"Get away from him you whore. Go screw Morelli some more. Leave him alone." Jeanne Ellen was shouting again.

My head was pounding and I reached up to rub the back of my neck. "SHUT HER UP!" Ranger growled.

I watched as Tank moved in and put duct tape on her mouth. Bobby and Lester stepped away from her and whispered to each other. Where the hell did he get duct tape? Did he carry it around with him? I felt dizzy and put my head back down. There were so many voices and I couldn't understand the different conversations. Cal left me and then I saw Eddie moving towards me.

"Steph?" he asked as he knelt down.

"I'm fine." I told him.

"You're not fine." he corrected me

"Eddie, I'm not dead. No one died and we finally have her. I am fine right now, trust me." I assured him

"We have to talk about all of this." Eddie warned me

"After" Ranger told him and Eddie nodded as he got to his feet.

Cal dropped down into his place and handed me aspirin and water. "Thank you."

"Aspirin" Hector explained to Ranger.

I looked back over to Jeanne Ellen. Hal smiled at me as he pulled against her cuffs and she whimpered. "Oops." he muttered. I noticed as Miguel moved across the room and dropped down to the floor in front of Jeanne Ellen. He swiftly slid a pair of leg shackles onto her.

"Look at me." Cal put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look at his. "It's still your day. You look so beautiful."

I nodded and turned my body around until my side was pressed against Ranger's back. "Do you still want to marry me?" I asked him as I kept his hand in mine.

"What kind of question is that Babe? Of course I want to marry you. Today, tomorrow, whenever you tell me you feel well enough." he told me as his thumb ran across the top of my hand.

I squeezed his hand and then whispered in his ear. "Go back to the alter. I'll meet you there." I kissed his neck

Cal helped me up and I felt Ranger stand up behind me. I turned to watch as Hector led him away. "Are you sure you're okay?" Cal asked me as I nodded. He led me over to a chair and I sat down and drank more water.

"Everyone get back out there." Cal ordered to the men

I turned to Hal "I don't want you to miss the wedding." I whined

"No way Bomber I wouldn't miss it for anything. Me and my date will be sitting in the back." he smiled as he pulled Jeanne Ellen with him.

I stood up and Cal pulled me into a hug but then he pulled me away quickly to look into my eyes. "I'm so proud of you." he told me

My father stepped forward and took my hand as Cal walked with us to the door. Hal pulled Jeanne Ellen past us with a smile and a wink to me. I turned to look at Cal once more and he pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the blood from my lip and the frosting from my cheek. He leaned in and kissed my other cheek gently and smiled. "Still gorgeous. Now don't move yet. Wait for the music."

Cal walked ahead as Vince and Brett stepped up to open the doors. We waited and I could hear Cal once he reached the alter. "I'm sorry for the interruption. Everything is fine and we are ready to resume the ceremony."

The speakers crackled slightly and the music started. I smiled and even blushed a bit when I heard the song Ranger had chosen. It was At Last by Etta James, how appropriate. Finally we would have our happy ending.

"You ready pumpkin?" My father asked me as he linked his arm around mine.

"Yes!" I smiled at him. Sure, my arm hurt and I had just nearly been shot, but I was about to marry Batman. I was not about to let anything ruin my day.

As I stepped forward everyone rose to their feet. I glanced over and saw Jeanne Ellen next to Hal. Her eyes were furious but Hal had a giant smile plastered across his face. As we continued to move past well wishers I cast my eyes up and looked at Ranger. He looked amazing in his Black tux. I loved corporate Ranger. I loved scary Ranger. I loved badass dressed in black Ranger. But my favorite was now wedding Ranger. He had the biggest smile I have ever seen. This smile was more wattage than any he had shown me in the past. My eyes were misty and I had to stop myself from running down the aisle and jumping into his arms. I couldn't get to him fast enough.

I glanced at our families and saw tears and smiles. A few looked confused at the bandage on my arm but soon found themselves smiling in spite of their concern. When I passed my mother she made the sign of the cross. I looked back to the alter. All of the ladies were beaming in their black dresses. The men were so handsome in white tuxedos with black ties. I smiled at Sally as he stood with my bridesmaids. Finally we reached the alter and the Priest asked "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." My father responded as he passed my hand to Ranger's.

Immediately he pulled me into him and hugged me. "I love you, but don't ever do that again." he whispered in my ear before he gently pulled me away from him. He took out his pocket square and wiped away some extra frosting and dabbed at my lip. He put away the square and reach for my face. He rubbed my cheek and then tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

"Shall we begin?" The priest asked as Ranger pulled away and held me at his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kept me pressed against him.

We both nodded at him and he began. "Dear friends and family. We are gathered here today not to witness the beginning of what will be but rather what already is. We do not create this marriage because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Stephanie Michelle Plum the wonderful and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today. In the years they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their life together as husband and wife. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I OBJECT" yelled a voice from the back. I turned to see a drunk Joe Morelli staggering at the end of the aisle.

"Shit" I whispered as I felt Ranger tense up beside me. I squeezed him closer begging him not to move.

"Oh hell no." Lula said loudly.

I turned to Ranger and whispered "Your security really sucks today." he nodded and looked annoyed.

We both turned back too watch Morelli slowly stagger down the aisle. Tank moved forward but my mother stepped out and made her way to Morelli. She stopped right in front of him. "Joseph Morelli."

"Good, you're here to help me." he smiled

She slapped him right across his face and everyone gasped. Morelli stood there stunned. "Only God can help you now Joseph."

"But...she...Cupcake..." he stuttered and slurred.

"Enough!" Grandm Mazur was on her feet.

But it was Grandma Rosa that beat her to the aisle. The sweet little old woman walked slowly towards Morelli and then stopped in front of him."las cuatro estaciones." she said before she kneed him in the balls. He dropped down onto his knees and rolled to his side.

I looked directly at Mari and our eyes met. We smiled to each other and spoke at the same time "The Cuban Curse!"

Grandma Mazur finally made her way to where they were. She pulled back her leg and kicked Morelli in the same spot as he groaned out in pain.

"Damn!" Tank winced. Ranger stiffened next to me. Most of the men in the room crossed their legs or made a painful face.

Both grannies looked at each other. Grandma Rosa nodded but Grandma Mazur held out her hand until Rosa gave her five. My mother took a step towards him and several men sucked in air worried there would be another attack on Morelli's balls. Instead my mother spoke to him through gritted teeth. "Get the hell out of here. You are not welcome and you are not worthy of my daughter. She is marrying the man she belongs with and I will not allow you to ruin this day."

"But.." he stuttered as he continued to hold himself and lay in a fetal position.

"You are the walking disaster, you are the one screwing up people's lives and you are the one who needs to leave." she pointed at him as she spoke. When she had finished she turned around to look back at Tank. "Can someone please take out this trash?" she asked

"My pleasure." Tank smiled as he made his way to Morelli.

Morelli began to argue but stopped as Tank pulled him up and grabbed his shoulders. He turned him around and cuffed him then waked him down the aisle and sat him down next to Jeanne Ellen. Hal produced the roll of tape and ripped a piece off to cover Morelli's mouth. Several people cheered and clapped, while some simply sat there smiling or laughing to their self.

"Shall we continue?" The priest asked as we both turned back around to face him and nodded.

"This couple have obviously faced many challenges to get here. According to their families these two are soulmates connected in every way. According to their friends this wedding is long overdue."

I smiled and glanced over at Ranger as I heard some muffled laughs behind us. "We have a reading now from Angel Manoso." the priest smiled and I prayed for no more unpleasant interruptions.

Angel moved forward and leaned in to the microphone that was placed at the top of the alter behind the priest. We all turned to look up at her as she read. "Carlos and Stephanie remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

My eyes welled with tears and everyone let out a breath and looked up at Angel with smiles. As she stepped down Ranger released me and reached out to hug his sister. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went back to her place next to Santana. I was wondering if any of my make-up was going to last through the day. I never remember tearing up or crying so much due to happiness.

"We have another reading from Lula Johnson." the priest interrupted my thoughts.

Lula smiled and made her way up to the microphone. I hoped she would not curse too much and squeezed Ranger's hand as she began.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres." she read from her note card and then looked up. "Batman was always my favorite super hero. He is quite possibly the greatest superhero ever because he has no lame superpowers like Superman or Spider-Man. Instead Batman is just a rich sexy man in a cool black costume who protects those he loves. He's clearly a man with a mission, but it's not one of vengeance. He is not after personal revenge ... He's much bigger than that; he's much more noble than that. He wants the world to be a better place. In a way, he's out to make himself unnecessary. Batman is a hero who wishes he didn't have to exist. All men have limits and they learn not to exceed them but Batman ignores his limits. "

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug before she walked back to her spot beside me. Now it was our turn. I took a deep breath and turned back to the priest as he took his place back in front of us. I glanced to my side and Ranger was beaming with love and pride, My cheeks actually hurt. Not from the fight but from smiling so big.

"The bride and groom have chosen to say their own vows"

He turned to Ranger and nodded. "Carlos?"

Ranger pulled back and grabbed both of my hands with his. I looked into his eyes as he began.

"Babe…I love you." he took a deep breath as he let go of my hands and pulled a card from his jacket. "I guess Professor Higgins really did become accustomed to Eliza's face." he smiled and I gave out a laugh. "You never disappoint. When I asked you to marry me I gave you a ring to symbolize giving you my heart. The truth is you had it all along. You had it before I even knew it belonged to you. You know me better than anyone and still you love me. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you. You are my best friend and one true love, the most giving person I have ever know. You are completely selfless in all that you do. You gave me everything without asking anything in return. I never allowed myself to dream that I would be standing here, standing here with you looking into your beautiful blue eyes. You made me believe I deserved love and happiness and I plan on spending every second returning that love and happiness back to you. I pushed you away because I didn't think I deserved you. Now I will pull you in close because I know I can't live without you. You are my love and my light.

I vow to always support you, allow you to be yourself and respect you as an equal partner.  
I vow to always always protect your body, mind and heart.  
I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. To listen for as long as it takes for you to feel heard.  
I vow to grab your butt even when we are old and wrinkly. To bring you fries and a coke when you have a hangover. To watch in awe as you kick ass and take names.

When you fall I will catch you, when you cry I will comfort you;when you laugh I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours from this moment forth and for eternity."

There were some laughs and many smiles as Ranger finished. I looked into his eyes and thought I saw a glimmer of wetness there but he quickly blinked it away. The priest turned to me.

"Stephanie?"

I froze as I looked down to see Lula handing me my note card."Carlos, I am still amazed that you are standing here before me. I shouldn't be surprised because I could always count on you to be there for me even when others ran away. The first time I saw you I melted, literally. I trusted you from the the beginning, even though you scared the crap out of me. You have been my best friend, mentor, lover, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. You have always been able to read my mind even when I wasn't ready to share my thoughts with you. I am grateful to you for always valuing my thoughts and feelings. You are everything I want and never thought I could have. You are everything I need before I realized that I even needed it. You taught me how to love without expectation and how to trust you with my complete heart, never holding back my love to try to protect myself. Because of you I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream again. Whatever lies ahead good or bad we will face it together. I believe we are stronger together than when we are apart. You make my joys greater and my sorrows more bearable.

I will love and honor you but not obey because that's a little creepy.  
I will to do my best not blow up any more cars, but I will create a life for us with many strange and unexpected adventures.  
I will work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. Continuing to communicate fully and fearlessly.  
I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us. Ask for your help when my strength is challenged.  
I will be there when you need me to brighten your day and put a smile on your face.

Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

I sniffled and then realized I wanted to add something more. I pulled the card away from my face and looked up at him. "When I say you saved my life so many times I know you think about coming to my rescue or protecting me from bad guys. That's not how you saved me. You saved me because with your love I felt I could fly."

I gave him my biggest smile. He leaned towards me but the priest cleared his throat. "Not yet." he warned.

"And that brings them here. A time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead at all the moments that are still to come." The Priest spoke.

"Carlos do you promise to love and honor Stephanie faithfully for all of your days?" the priest asked him.

"I do." he answered without pause.

"Stephanie do you promise to love and honor Carlos faithfully for all of your days?"

I took a deep breath and smiled "I do"

"The rings?" he asked

Ranger turned to Javier and took the ring from his brother's shaking hand. He turned back to me and gathered my hands in his. "These are the words chosen by Carlos to seal this union.

"Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken." The priest began as Ranger repeated his words. "And as you wear it may it be a reminder of how much I love you." He slowly slid the ring onto my finger. "Not only on this precious day but every single day of your life." Ranger repeated the last phrase.

A tear slid down my cheek as he pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed my ring finger. He released my hands and I turned to get his ring from Lula. My hands were shaking as I took his left hand in mine and turned to the priest.

"Take this ring as a seal upon the marriage vows I have spoken." The priest spoke and I repeated his words. "And as you wear it may it be a reminder of how much I love you." My hands continued to shake as I slid the ring onto his finger. "Not only on this precious day but every single day of your life." The tears continued down my face as I repeated the words. Ranger reached up and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Carlos and Stephanie will be blending the sands as a symbol of the joining of their two lives into one." The priest announced as Ranger took my hand and led me to a spot on the side of the microphone.

I hadn't even noticed everything that had been set up here. There was a small table that held three bottles. One empty clear bottle as well as two smaller bottles. One bottle was black and the other Red. Ranger lifted the black bottle and motioned for me to pick up the red bottle. He leaned over to the microphone and spoke. "The beach and sand are very important to Stephanie and also an important part of our relationship." he looked at me and I melted

"The sand that fills her bottle was collected from Point Pleasant, her favorite beach. Her escape when she needs to get away from it all. My bottle was filled at Sandy Hook. This beach provides me the quiet I need for reflection." He stepped away from the microphone and moved to my side.

The priest filled his place. "The two separate bottles of sand symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. They represent all that you are and all that you will ever be as an individual. They also represent your lives before today. As these two containers of sand are poured into the third container, the individual containers of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers, so will your marriage be."

We slowly poured our individual bottles into the one big bottle. As we placed them back onto the table Ranger pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek. The priest cleared his throat again and I smiled as he led me back down to where we stood.

"May Jesus Christ, our Lord and Savior, always be at the center of the new lives you are now starting to build together, that you may know the ways of true love and kindness. May the Lord bless you both all the days of your lives and fill you with his joy. Amen" the priest spoke as he took our hands and joined them together.

"Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. In so much as _Carlos_ and _Stephanie_ have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss."

Finally! Ranger pulled my hands to him and wrapped his arms around me. Our mouths came crashing down on each other and my body exploded in warmth. I found myself melting against him as our mouths opened. I was fisting his jacket in my hands to pull him closer. His hands were in the back of my hair. I heard throats clearing and then heard Javier next to Ranger's ear. "Bro, take it easy."

We opened our eyes and pulled away from each other as my cheeks went pink and I dipped my head down in embarrassment. The priest turned us around to face everyone. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso"

We took one step down and the speakers crackled again. I snapped my head to look at Ranger when I heard the song. It was Bringing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. I looked at Ranger and he had turned to Tank. "Pierre, payback's a bitch" he told him as Tank smiled ear to ear.

We walked down the aisle as friends and family smiled and cheered us on. He kept my hand in his and led us straight to the Bride's Room. He pulled me into his chest and held me close. "Babe" he whispered in my ear. He pulled away and grabbed my face in both of his hands. His eyes were filled with love and happiness and then I saw them move down to my lip. "Damn I kissed you too hard."

He searched the room and found a tissue to press against my lip. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "It's okay." I assured him. He ignored me and blotted it with the tissue.

"Are you crazy?" he shook his head. "That's twice you stood in front of me when a gun was aimed at me."

"I just couldn't..." I stammered

"Don't do that ever again. When I worry about you my mind gets cloudy and I can't focus." he explained. "I need my focus."

"I'm sorry." I sighed

He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. "I didn't mean it like that." he paused and then looked back into my eyes. "Thank you."

"Thank you?" I was confused

"Thank you for protecting me." he said with a straight face.

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned into my mouth and pulled me in close. Every inch of our bodies were pressed against each other. His hands were against my back pulling me closer. I reached up to wrap m arms around his neck but the pain shot through me. I pulled away as I winced. "Babe" he leaned his fore head against mine.

"I just forgot." I explained

"I will have to remember to take better care of you Mrs. Manoso." he smiled at me

"Yes you better remember Mr. Manoso." I teased.

He reached around my back and pulled his phone to his ear. "Something for the pain" he simply spoke before disconnecting.

The door opened and Hal and Cal came in with Jeanne Ellen and Morelli. Eddie Gazzara, Chief Petrisino and Congressman Juniak were right behind them. The guys pushed Morelli and Jeanne Ellen down onto the couch and pulled off the tape. Surprisingly neither of them said a word. I sat back in the chair where Sally had applied my make-up earlier and Ranger stood beside me.

Bobby came into the room next and went straight to me. He unwrapped my bandage and looked at my arm. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "I need my suture kit for Stephanie." he explained before he looked at me. "I'm not going to give you any pills to mess up your evening but I am going to numb the area for the stitches. I will get pain pills to Ranger for you to take later." I nodded

Chief Petrisino glanced around the room and then rubbed his hand across his face. "Here's what we are going to do. Gazarra you and Big Dog will take statements and I will personally be taking these two to lock-up." he shook his head as Ranger pulled out his phone again.

Chief continued "I want all statements taken today so Mr. and Mrs. Manoso can focus on their honeymoon. Take the statements in here to avoid making a scene."

"Yes sir." Eddie nodded his head.

The Chief radioed for more officers and an ambulance to meet them outside. He then approached Ranger and I to congratulate us and wish us the best. Two officers came into the room. "If you don't mind Chief I would like to send a couple of guys to follow the ride over and make sure everything goes as planned." Ranger spoke

"No problem." the Chief said as he made his way for the door. "You might want to..." he turned back to Ranger.

"I have already reached out to a couple of judges." Juniak nodded

"I have already called Seabring and warned him about bailing either one of those two out." Ranger added

"Vinnie?" Gazzara asked.

"Tank is speaking to him right now." Ranger smiled

Bobby stitched up my arm as we answered Eddie's questions. The guys came in one at a time and Big Dog took their statements. I was all patched up and Ranger and I were ready to celebrate our day. Hector ran out to tell the MC we were ready. We exited the Bride's room and were introduced to our friends and family.

"I am happy to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." he announced as we slowly made our way onto the dance floor. "The couple's first dance is a song called Come Fue by Benny More. This is considered the most romantic Cuban song ever. You will find the translation on your table. Now put your hands together as we celebrate this happy couple."

Everyone applauded as Ranger pulled me out into the middle of the floor and pulled me in tightly against his chest. The music began and soon he was leading me in a slow Rumba. He leaned in close and began whispering the words in my ear.

"How did that happen...

I can't tell you how,  
I can't explain what happened  
But I fell in love with you.

It was a light  
that shone in my soul.  
Your laugh was like a spring  
feeding my life with restlessness.

Was it your eyes or your lips,  
or your hands or your voice,  
maybe it was impatience  
after waiting so long  
for you to arrive.

I don't know anymore,  
I can't tell you how,  
I can't explain what happened,  
but I fell in love with you.

Was it your eyes or your lips,  
or your hands or your voice,  
maybe it was impatience  
after waiting so long  
for you to arrive.

I don't know anymore,  
I can't tell you how,  
I can't explain what happened,  
but I fell in love with you."

Tears were falling down my face as the song finished. He gently grabbed my face in his hands and stared into my eyes before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He took my hand and led me to the head table. We sat down together and the band began to play. I didn't realize how starving I was until I smelled the food. The waiter approached us and asked for our choice. "Steak, Boliche or Fettuccine Alfredo?"

"What's Boliche?" I asked Ranger

"Cuban pot roast." he smiled as I told the waiter that was my choice. Ranger ordered the fettuccine alfredo.

I looked around the room at our friends and family dancing as I noticed my mother approaching our table. She walked around and stood next to me. "I know I can never..." she began before I could jump up and pull her into my arms.

"I love you mom." I spoke into her shoulder.

We pulled away and she looked at me and smiled. "I love you too Stephanie."

Ranger stood up and my mother held out her hand to him. He looked down at it and then back to her before he pulled her into a big hug. She let out a giggle as she hugged him back. "I wish you both all of the happiness in the world." she told us as he set her down.

"Thank you." we both told her.

"Now I need to go and find your grandmother and make sure she isn't getting into any trouble." she explained before she headed back towards the dance floor.

Mari came up next to Ranger and he stood to hug her. She released him and moved to me next. She reached out one hand and cupped my cheek. "I won't ask for the details but Lester told me what you did. How is it that you are real Stephanie Manoso? How is it my Carlos is so lucky to have a wife as devoted as you are?"

I squeezed my lips together thinking I needed to hold back tears and suddenly I laughed. "It must be the Cuban Curse."

We laughed together and she pulled me in tightly as Ranger cleared his throat. We turned to him and he gave his stone face. "You two need to be careful how much you drink today."

We laughed even harder at his words. "I love you." Mari told me

"I love you too!" I smiled before we pulled apart.

She gave him a quick hug once more before heading back to her seat. "Did you see me take him out? I could have done better with a gun." Grandma Mazur was behind us.

"Thank you" Ranger told her

"If one of your men hadn't taken away my gun I could have used it to take that jackass down." she informed us

"You're right about that." I told her as she nodded and walked away.

We enjoyed our food and I looked over at the cake. The tall beautiful and exquisite cake looked perfect. I assumed Ella had cut off and fixed the area that was ruined by my face. I smiled to myself and Ranger looked at me raising and eye brow before he spoke. "Ella." he nodded

When we had finished Ranger led me back onto the floor. The band played the same Spanish/English version of Stand By Me that had played when Ranger proposed. I surprised him by beginning the Bachata. His mouth opened slightly in surprise as we moved together. I looked over his shoulder and found Grandma Rosa smiling. When she met my eyes we nodded to each other. "You never cease to amaze me Babe." Ranger whispered in my ear as I kissed his neck.

When the song ended the MC called my father and I onto the floor and he pulled me into his arms. The music began and we swayed together. My father was all smiles as the band played The Way you Looked Tonight. I blushed as he spun me around and everyone clapped and let out some major "awwws"

"You look so beautiful today." he whispered "Love looks good on you"

"Thank you daddy." I buried my head into his shoulder.

Next it was Ranger and Mari's turn to show off their moves. I leaned against my dad and watched from the side of the dance floor. Their song was Somewhere Over the Rainbow. Ranger smiled the whole time he moved his mother around the dance floor. Again more applause and sweet smiles from our friends and family.

The afternoon continued as we celebrated on the dance floor. Lula led a line dance I learned called the Wobble and everyone laughed as they tried to move their hips like hers. I think that was my grandmother's favorite dance. She pulled Ranger into a dance and he nodded to the band as they changed to a fast song and he held her at arm's length moving her around happily. Anton spun me around during a fast salsa that had me breathing hard as I tried to keep up with him. Ella came and got me between dances and pulled me to the side. She held up white slippers and I thanked her as I pulled my sore feet from my heels.

The MC told us it was time for the cake. I finished my dance with Cal and he took me by my hand and led me to Ranger. Cal passed my hand from his to Ranger's and stepped away. I gazed up into his eyes as we stood in front of the cake. The photographer was kneeling down on the floor to take pictures as our friends and family gathered around. He picked up the knife and set it on top of the bottom layer that had been repaired by Ella. I placed my hand on top of his as we gently cut into the cake. He cut out two small pieces and placed each one on a napkin. He passed me one and kept the other in his hand as he set down the knife. I questioned him with my eyes and he raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous grin.

We moved the pieces closer to each others mouths and the photographer continued to click away. I thought about the ramifications of smashing the cake in his face. I looked into his eyes and his smile dropped as his eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust. I opened my mouth and he gently placed the piece against my lips as I took a small bite. I moaned in pleasure at the amazing taste and I watched as his throat moved with a big gulp. I decided to follow his lead and gently placed the piece on his lips and he took a small bite as he stuck out his tongue to lick some frosting from his lips. My knees went weak and he reached out to hold me up. He set down his piece and he pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled apart he turned me to face everyone as they all snapped pictures.

"Damn white girl. I was really hoping to see Batman with cake in his face." Lula came up next to me. She had a drink in her hand.

"Are you kidding? I got that all on video. Him licking his lips like that?" Connie shook her head and fanned herself with her hand.

"I am loving this open bar." she smiled big. Lula and Connie both held up their glasses as they toasted each other.

I shook my head at both of them as Mari came over and led us back to the head table. Grandma Rosa met us at the table with pieces of Opera cake. I hugged her and kissed her. "Thank you."

She took my chin in her hand "My granddaughter" her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me. She moved to Ranger and he took her in his arms and lifted her into a hug. When he set her back down she put her hand to his cheek. "If you mess this up she can come live with me and you will be on your own." she warned him

"You never have to worry about that Abuela." he laughed

She left us alone and Ranger and I sat down to enjoy our special cake. He leaned in next to me and I winced as he rubbed my shoulder. "Sorry." he gritted

"It's okay." I assured him

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." he smiled and kissed my cheek

"I figured that out." I teased

"Just wanted to make sure you knew." He moved his hand under the table and patted my thigh as I smiled up at him.

I heard someone tapping a glass and panicked. It was speech time and I knew Lula would have to say something and I was just hoping she hadn't had too much to drink. Ranger sensed my uneasiness and took my hand in his as they both rested on the table. I looked to see my parents on their feet as the MC headed their way with a microphone.

My father began "All a father ever wants for his daughter to be happy. Well, pumpkin I have never seen you as happy as you are when you are with Ranger. Thank you Ranger for always protecting my precious daughter. I wish you all of the best as you embark on this new journey together." he raised his glass and everyone joined in.

My mother took the microphone and added. "Thank you Ranger for tolerating me. Thank you for not giving up on me and at the same time supporting my daughter. I will support your marriage with every ounce of my being." she held back tears and I did the same as she raised her glass and Ranger nodded at her.

We heard a glass clinking again and turned to see Mariposa and Anton stand up. The MC was moving fast to get to them. Mari began "Oh mi hijo! I couldn't be happier for you and your beautiful bride. I know this is the happiest day in your life so far and believe me when I tell you it is one of mine as well." she raised her glass and again everyone joined in.

"Carlos, I am proud of you every day. Proud of the risks you take to help others and protect others. I am most proud of you today for risking your heart. Just take a look beside you at your beautiful bride and see how happy you make her. Work every day to keep her as happy as she is today. I love you son." he raised his glass to us and everyone joined in.

"I am totally ruining my make-up." I whispered to Ranger. He turned my face to his and used a napkin to gently blot under my eyes.

The room was filled with murmurs and I looked around to see I wasn't the only one that needed to worry about their make-up. Javier stood up on the other side of Ranger and the MC rushed to him with the microphone.

"I never thought I would see the day when my big brother got married." he began as laughs spread around the room. "You were my role model because I thought it would be cool to be a bachelor forever. Now that I see how happy you are and how fine my new sister in law is I may have to rethink that." he started to hand the microphone to the MC but then pulled it back again "Oh and Tank said to tell you he won the pool." he paused again to wait for the laughs to die down. "You are a lucky man." he smiled as he raised his glass.

I took a deep breath as I watched the MC make his way over to Lula. "Mmmhmm" she began "You see Connie and me knew all along that Batman was the one for our girl. There's not a woman on the planet who can resist Ranger including our girl. All of those times he pulled her into the alley for their secret kisses. He was always saving her ass and giving her cars. I always knew she wanted him and Connie and I argued about it every day. Who would want to settle for the hottest ass in Trenton when they could have the best package on the planet?" My cheeks got red and laughter filled the room. "I don't know why it took forever for them to see that they were in love with each other. I'm just glad they finally pulled their heads out of their asses. I didn't want it to get violent but everyone was getting tired of it. Whenever these two tried to avoid each other it was hell on the rest of us. They were mean and nasty to everyone around them.." the MC gently pulled the microphone from her and handed her a drink. She raised her glass and toasted everyone.

I was speechless and the rest of the room was still laughing when the MC brought the microphone to Ranger and he stood up. I looked up at him and he reached for my hand. He held it in his "Babe" he smiled before looking out into the room.

"Thank you Frank and Helen for raising such a stubborn and tenacious daughter. Her determination to never give up is what drew me to her and kept me with her." he nodded as they both smiled.

He turned to his men. "To my guys or as Stephanie calls you my 'merry men'" this got a chuckle from Ranger and some hearty laughs from the guys. "Thank you for all of the times you protected her, supported her and loved her. It was part of your job to watch and protect this woman that I couldn't let go of. Then you all became attached as well and it was no longer your job to watch after her it was your choice. You all took her in and made her your friend and your sister. I can never thank you enough." I saw Hector wipe a tear from his face and Cal was letting them go.

He turned to my bridesmaids. " Ladies, you look beautiful today." I saw Connie fanning herself and Mary Lou had a big goofy smile plastered to her face. "Thank you all so much for always supporting my wife. Thank you for hugging her and comforting her when I wasn't around. To my sisters who pulled her into our crazy family and loved her as another sister. Thank you all."

He took a deep breath and turned back to me. "Stephanie...Babe...my wife" he thought for a moment and then continued. "You look so gorgeous today. Javier was right I am a damn lucky man." he shook his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you. I don't know when or how it happened but I got emotionally attached to you against all of my better judgement." I smiled and slightly shook my head as I bit down into my lip before stopping from the pain.

"You have put up with so much from me. All of the people who tried to hurt you, all of the times I tried to push you. There was no way I could push you out of my heart. You never gave up on me because you always believed in me. You always jumped to help me never thinking of danger or self preservation. I never had someone trust me so completely. It was your trust and belief in me that gave me the strength to trust you and love you. Believe me I fought it every step of the way." he smiled and I squeezed his hand and raised my eyebrows. "Thank you Babe. Thank you for loving me when I felt unlovable. Thank you for trusting me when I didn't trust myself." now I was starting to lose it as I felt the happy tears slide down my cheeks.

He bent over and kissed me before he pulled back to wipe the tears from my face. "I love you." I told him as he handed the microphone back to the MC who told everyone to get back onto the dance floor while the band started up the next song.

Ranger grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We went around to the tables to thank our guests for coming. With all of the handshaking and hugging somehow Ranger managed to keep his arm wrapped around my waist the whole time. When I tried to excuse myself to go to the bathroom he followed me. "You can not come in here with me." I warned him

"Watch me." he said as he followed me in and smiled at the ladies in there. "Hello ladies. Please pardon me for a moment." he told them as he held open the stall door for me.

"You are crazy." I told him as I went into the stall.

I was sitting there trying to figure out how to pull my dress out of the way. "You okay?" he asked

"No, I need help." I admitted.

"Santanna." he called out to his sister who must have been in the bathroom.

"What's up Steph?" she asked from outside of the stall.

"I can't pull my dress up and keep it away from the toilet." I explained

She laughed. "Come out here and let's go into the big stall at the end and I can help you."

"Thank you." I told her when I opened the door and we stood face to face. "You can go now." I told Ranger as I followed Santanna to the stall.

"No chance Babe." he followed us and again stood outside the door.

When I came out he followed me to the sink and Santanna simply shook her head at him. She washed and dried quickly and headed back to the reception. As I studied my face and hair in the mirror. He looked up and smiled at my reflection as I washed my hands. "Are you ever going to leave my side again?" I asked him as we came out of the bathroom.

"Not until after the honeymoon when I know those two are locked up." he squeezed my hand and then leaned in close. "I had Bobby put a tracker inside Jeanne Ellen's arm when he cleaned her wound. If she gets out again we will track her down and neutralize the threat."

I looked up at his face and it was stone for the first time since we had been married. I nodded at him and then his smile returned as he pulled me into his arms and dragged me onto the dance floor.

***Hang in there- we have the honeymoon and the epilogue still to come***


	43. Chapter 43- The Honeymoon

This is a LONG chapter- I just couldn't trim it and didn't want to add another- bear with me please

*** **SMUT warning- come on it's the honeymoon what do you expect?** *****

 **Chapter 43- The Honeymoon**

We danced ate and mingled with our friends and family for another hour until Ella pulled me aside. Of course Ranger followed and we went into the Bride's room. She pulled out a short white dress for me. It was form fitting down to my hips then flowed out into a short swirly skirt that ended about four inches past my butt. The straps tied around my neck and dipped low between my breasts. As she passed it to me Ranger smiled but I raised my eyebrows at Ella.

"Come on! I never had daughters. You have beautiful legs and you always cover up everything with jeans and t-shirts." she pleaded

"It is very beautiful." I admitted as she smiled. "Who packed my things for the honeymoon?"

"Guilty." she admitted

"Let me guess everything is new? Hand picked by you?" I smirked

"Of course." she winked as she pulled me into a hug

"Thank you for fixing the cake." I whispered into her ear.

"You should know by now dear, I would do anything for you." She took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I am so grateful for everything you have ever done for me." my voice caught

"Are we saying goodbye?" she looked surprise.

"No, just feeling a bit emotional." I explained

"I hoped one day Carlos would bring a woman home for me to meet. I knew if he ever did she would be special. You are everything I hoped for and so much more." she leaned in and kissed my cheek

"Thank you." I choked out "I'm glad I was that woman."

"No one else would do." she smiled "Now get changed so you two can get out of here." she hugged me and then Ranger "Your clothes are hanging on that door." she told him

"Thank you." he gave her his perfect smile.

I stood there watching him as he took off his tie, jacket and shirt. He was standing there in his black silk boxers looking as sexy as ever and I found myself biting down on my lower lip. He went to move towards his clothes but I was across the room in a second and I stopped him. "Excuse me Mr. Manoso. Your wife needs help with her dress."

"Of course." He moved over to me and I turned around.

He reached around my waist and pulled me against him. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and his lips found my neck. I moaned and he spun me around to pull me against him. His lips crashed down on mine and my knees went weak. I ran my hands across his shoulders and then pushed him back so I could run my hands down his chest. I forgot about my forearm and winced when I turned it wrong. He put my arms at my side and cupped my face in his hand while he gave me a gentle kiss.

"Shit! Sorry" We heard Javier's voice at the door and then looked over to see him covering his eyes.

Ranger and I both laughed "We're just getting changed bro."

Javier gave out a nervous laugh "Well, you never know." he slowly pulled his hand away.

"What did you need?" Ranger asked him

"You're not answering your phone." he explained as Ranger pulled his phone from his jacket pocket.

"It's on silent. I see now. Thanks" he nodded to his brother and immediately started checking his phone.

"Javier?" I questioned as I moved toward him and turned around "Can you help me please?"

"Jeez" he stepped in and closed the door behind him "Are you trying to get me killed?" he whispered as he looked over to Ranger who was already returning a call.

He started moving the ties to find the zipper. When he finally found it he was moving it down slowly when he suddenly stopped. "Steph."

"What?" I asked

"You need to hold up the front. I can't take a chance that it will fall down." he spoke softly

"You are too funny. I'm glad you were the one who came in here and not Lester." I laughed but did as he asked

He pulled it the rest of the way down and I turned to face him. "Thank you Javier." I leaned in and kissed his cheek before I felt Ranger at my side

"I've barely been married four hours and you are already trying to undress my wife?" Ranger glared at him

"But...uhm...she...zipper." Javier stuttered and looked nervous.

Suddenly Ranger erupted with laughter "I can't believe I got you!"

"Ass!" Javier swore. "Whatever! Mom said to tell her when you two were finishing up so she can get everyone outside to see you off."

"We'll be out in fifteen." Ranger answered as he held the door open and then closed it behind his brother.

Ranger turned to me and pulled me in. "Where were we?"

"Getting changed." I smiled and pushed him away.

He locked the door as I moved across the room. I dropped the dress and let it pool around me before stepping out of it. I pulled the new dress off of the hanger and glanced at him before putting it on. He was standing staring at me. I stepped into the new dress and pulled it on and then turned my back to him and held out the ties. I grabbed at my hair and held it up out of the way. He gently tied the two straps around my neck and I kept my hair held up. He kissed my shoulder and slowly made a trail to the back of my neck and across the the other shoulder.

He suddenly spun me around and kissed me gently first near my ear , then my cheek, forehead, nose, chin. He covered it all. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You are so beautiful Mrs. Manoso." he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You are the beautiful one. You make women drool and crash into walls and forget I even exist next to your side" I laughed

He didn't laugh. He looked into my eyes and reached out for my face. "I'm proud that you have gained so much confidence in your work and that you can see how much better you have become. But..."

"But what?" I reached my hand up and laid it on top of his.

"You are beautiful Babe. Inside and out. All of the distractions. All of the stalkers. The men constantly seeking your attention. Hell, I had to tell the street you were my woman just to make sure I wouldn't get lost in the line forming to win your affections." He spoke seriously but I just smiled

"You're crazy." I told him as I leaned in to kiss him.

He held my face in it's spot and didn't let me get any closer for our kiss. "I need you to see it and know it. I need you to let go of the way people have treated you in the past. I want you to see how beautiful and amazing you are. So smart. So sexy. So talented." he finally met me in the middle for a kiss and then turned us both sideways.

I looked into the mirror and we looked so perfect together. He was wearing khaki pants with a white shirt and my dress hugged in all of the right places. He glanced into the mirror and smiled as he took my hand in his. I turned to him and he lifted my hand and kissed it where my wedding ring was. He slid my engagement ring back onto my finger. I looked at these rings and I will still amazed. If anyone would have told me even a year ago that we would be here like this I would have never believed it.

"Come on Babe. I want to start our honeymoon. I have so many things I want to do to you. I mean with you." He added with a wink.

I squeezed his hand in mine. "I'm ready."

We stepped out of the room and immediately saw all of our friends and family awaiting us. They had lined up on two sides leaving us a path to follow to the door. There were some hugs, kisses, tears and even some fist bumps. When I got to Grandma Rosa she pulled me in close and squeezed me tight. "Make beautiful babies." I internally rolled my eyes but outside I smiled for her sake.

"Enjoy that fine package." Grandma Mazur told me when I hugged her.

We both thanked everyone for coming as we made our way out the door. I looked up to see a black limousine waiting for us. Cal was holding open the door. When I reached him I dropped Ranger's hand to give Cal a big hug. He lifted me off of the ground and squeezed me tightly. When he released me I kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I told him

"You told her?" Cal said looking to Ranger

"Told me what?" I looked confused

"What were you thanking me for?" Cal asked me

"Just for everything. For being my friend and for always being there for me." I smiled a him and then turned to Ranger with a questioning look.

"I didn't tell you yet but Cal and Hal are joining us." he explained

"What?" I was confused and angry at the same time.

"Let me explain on the way to the airport." Ranger suggested as he gently nudged me into the car.

Once we were all buckled in and on the Turnpike I turned to Ranger. "Well?"

"I just want some guys nearby. It's like a vacation for them." he smiled

"It's our honeymoon. Why not at least take a couple. Oh wait! Hal are you?" I asked

"No Bomber sorry. Cal is the best partner there is, but I still love women." he hollered back to us from the driver's seat.

"So?" I asked Ranger

"Babe" he squeezed my hand. I gave him 'the look' and he smiled "A couple may have gotten to caught up in the moment and not focus on security."

"So they will be staying with us?" I asked

"No Babe. The will check out the perimeter of our hotel every morning and night and will stay within sixty minutes of us at all times." he explained.

"That doesn't sound fun." I shook my head

"Hey Bomber hush" Cal called back to me "It will be like a vacation for us."

"And we get paid four times our salary and all meals and everything are covered." Hal said excitedly

"Okay okay." I smiled "But I am not sharing a bed with you two." I joked

"Believe me we intend to stay far away from your room." Cal shook his head

"What?" I asked as we pulled off at the exit for the airport.

"I am still haunted by the elevator noises and boss would kill me if I had any fantasies that involved the moans you make when you eat." Hal explained as everyone laughed except Ranger.

"I love you." I spoke quietly to Ranger as he kissed my cheek.

"Babe" he smiled and sat back with me.

******************************************************NEXT************************************************************

We made it through security and headed to the gate. I looked up to see our flight was to Maui. "Back to Hawaii?"

"Babe" he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed "Always goes back to Hawaii doesn't it?"

"It's our first stop." he explained as we got on-line to board the plane.

"First stop?" I inquired

"Just wait and see Babe." he smiled as he grabbed my hand.

I was curious but didn't ask anymore questions right now. We boarded our flight and Ranger moved me into our first class seats. I noticed the guys also sat in first class a couple of rows behind us. "Don't worry Babe they volunteered and they will disappear as soon as we arrive. They have their own ideas and things they want to do."

"But no one is after us right now." I sighed

"From what we know yes that's true. However if someone decided to come after one or both of us this would be a good time to do it. Away from the guys and relaxed." he explained

"Maybe you're nervous that you won't be aware of your surroundings." I teased

"I don't doubt that I will be very aware of you and probably nothing else." he gave me that 200 watt grin and leaned it to kiss me. It was a deep and sexy kiss that had me melting against him.

Finally we came up for air. "I guess it does make me feel better." I got out before he kissed me again

"Newlyweds?" asked the flight attendant as she stopped next to us.

"Yes" I nodded as we pulled apart. Her eyes stayed on me. She didn't even notice Ranger at all. I was doing a little internal happy dance. Maybe the wedding ring was the trick to stop the drooling women.

"I'm Kim and I will be taking care of you." she patted my shoulder "Let me get you some champagne and strawberries?" she asked me

"Perfect." I told her as she gave me a big smile.

I turned to Ranger excitedly. "Did you see that? She didn't drool or ignore me! The wedding ring is helping to stop some of the flirty floozies."

"Babe" he smiled as he pulled my hand to his lips.

I felt the vibration of my phone and looked down to see a text from Cal "She's a lesbian. She's into you." it ended with a winky face.

I moaned and put my phone into airplane mode. "Cal told you?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Babe, have I ever given any of these women my attention? Have I given them any reason to think they had a chance with me?" he reached over and pulled the seat belt across my lap.

"No" I admitted

"It's the price we both pay for marrying a hottie." he teased

"So you get jealous too?" I asked

"You know I do." the attendant came back with two glasses of champagne and some strawberries.

"Thank you." I smiled at her and she nodded with a smile.

"That makes me jealous. The man across the aisle in the suit makes me jealous." he explained as I looked across the aisle and caught the older man staring at my legs. When my eyes caught his he turned away. "The guys checking you out in the airport, everything."

"I don't notice." I told him

"I do." he squeezed my hand as I guzzled down the champagne. "This is going to be a fun flight." he smiled.

They made the announcements and Kim came back to collect our glasses before we took off.

"Babe" he got my attention as I looked over at him. "No FTA's"

"Huh?" I asked

"No FTA's. I don't care if we see someone on America's Most Wanted List. We are going to focus on us." he cautioned

"Yes sir!" I teased

"Babe" he smiled and leaned in to me as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

I watched out the window as out plane took off into the beautiful blue sky. Once we were up in the air Kim came back to us with fresh fruit and the offer of more drinks. I decided to get a water to make sure I wouldn't be drunk and passed out the first night of our honeymoon. When the seat belt sign clicked off I decided I had to go to the bathroom. As I moved past my husband he playfully swatted my ass. There was already a line and I had two people in front of me. Kim was standing by the cart preparing food for delivery. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Everything okay?" she asked

"Yes, thank you." I smiled

"Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable." she widened her smile. "I love your dress."

"Thank you." she didn't take her eyes off of me.

"Where are you from?" she continued to make small talk.

"Jersey, and you?" One person came out and I moved up in the line.

"New York. We should exchange numbers and go shopping sometime. You obviously have great style." she looked me up and down before she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed me her number. She pulled out another card and flipped it over as she handed me a pen. I quickly scratched down my number as the next person came out of the bathroom.

"Stephanie?" she read

"Yes." I nodded

"Thanks, I will definitely be in touch Stephanie." she told me as she pulled the cart into the aisle

"Did you just get that woman's number?" Ranger asked when I came back to our seats.

"To meet up for shopping." I explained

"Uhm Babe, you might want to ignore that call." he smirked "Or bring me with you."

I laughed before I leaned in for another bone chilling kiss and he wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled against his chest and quickly fell asleep.

*************************************NEXT************************************************************  
"Babe, time to wake-up." I heard his voice as he gently kissed my forehead.

I opened my eyes and let him unbuckle me and pull me to my feet. I followed him as we got off the plane. The next thing I remember was waking up in his arms. "Sorry" I whispered

"It was a long day and a long flight. I fell asleep as soon as we got into bed." he assured me as he pulled me in tighter against him.

I glanced around the room and memories came rushing back. The bed, the couch, the sauna, the pool, the shower. I smiled and looked over at him. "Same villa?"

"Babe" he smiled and pulled me back down against his chest. "Shower?" he asked me

"Definitely." I agreed.

He pulled me out of the bed and I was stripping off my t-shirt and panties as I followed him to the shower. He leaned in and turned on the water before turning back to face me. He stepped towards me and I reached out to grab his black silk boxers. I stepped closer and looked into his eyes as I slowly slid them down to his ankles and he stepped out of them.

I knew Ranger was always great in the shower but what happened between us this time was incredible. The spa was amazing, the pool was exhausting but satisfying. The couch was sexy and the table was mind blowing. The only time we left the room was to go to the beach, our private little section. The beach? The ocean? One word, wow. We spent the next two days reenacting our last honeymoon here. The big difference this time was my total happiness. I didn't have to worry about guilt and didn't think about when this would end. This was forever.

On our final night we laid together on the beach with a soft blanket underneath us. I leaned against his chest as he pulled me in close and we looked at the stars. "This is so peaceful and amazing." I told him

"You prefer it calm and quiet? You want to work for Rangeman full-time?" he raised an eyebrow.

I laughed "You know I love what I do. I can work on searches in the morning and use my afternoons for skips or business meeting for new accounts or whatever."

"Sounds good to me Babe. You know I am happy with whatever you want to do." he hesitated

"What?" I asked

"Well, I hope you understand whenever you are out working I expect you to take a partner like everyone else. I know there is no threat right now but.."

I cut him off. "I understand." I smiled

He let out a deep sigh"Thank you."

"So about the Batcave..." I leaned up onto my elbow and turned to look at him.

He laughed "You have always known where the Batcave is."

"The apartment on seven?" I asked

"No, do you want some hints?" he teased

"Yes."

"It's the one place I have never let anyone into. It's completely protected and has insanely high walls surrounding it." he leaned onto his side to look at me.

"Hmmm a safe house no one has ever used. Miami? Boston?" I asked

He took my hand gently in his and pulled it to his chest. "Right here Babe. It has never been an actual place, it's my heart. My secret hidden home where no one else was allowed. Until you."

"Wow. That's pretty poetic." I kept my hand against his chest. "At the risk of ruining the moment...are you sure it's not a house somewhere?"

"Babe" he shook his head

"No, I'm thrilled to know I live in the Batcave but..." I gently rubbed his chest

"Probably my house in Maine some might consider the Batcave." he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "It's hidden behind trees on a long road with gates and crazy security. Dogs and all of that stuff. It's got five bedrooms and all of the bells and whistles. Very Bruce Wayne."

I laughed "So you have lots of properties?"

"Babe, you have no idea how rich you became when you married me. You will never want for anything again." he pulled me back against him

"You should have had me sign a pre-nup." I told him as I turned my face so that my chin was resting on his chest

"You plan on leaving me?" he asked

"Of course not, but I also want to make sure no one thinks I married you for your money." I assured him

"What's mine is yours. No price." he looked into my eyes

"As long as I have you that's all I need." I kissed his chest and followed my kisses up to his neck as I slid over and straddled him. He reached around and untied the top of my bikini "Anxious?" I teased

"Babe"

"Slow down, I'm in control here." I took his hands away and pushed them to his sides

"Babe" he moaned as I felt him harden underneath me.

I ground myself against him and he moaned again. I kissed his neck and then moved down slowly kissing all along the way from his chest to his belly button. I grabbed the waistband of his swim trunks and he rose so I could pull them off. I sat back and massaged his legs and thighs with my hands. He rolled from side to side. "Don't move" I cautioned him.

"Babe" he sighed and I pulled my hands away until he stilled

I went back to massaging his legs as I moved my hands up his thighs. My hands were on his hips teasing him and I knew it was driving him crazy. I leaned down and gently blew my breath across his hard cock as I felt him shiver. I leaned closer and covered his hardness with slow soft kisses while massaging his hips. I moved my hands in and finally grabbed his thick cock and gave it a strong squeeze and then held still for a moment. He was twisting and turning. "Don't move." I cautioned

He stilled again and I planted a kiss on the tip. I used my tongue to move up and down his shaft on both sides and all around the tip. He was moaning and his hands were grasping the blanket. I smiled to myself. I knew I was driving him crazy and I hadn't even taken it in my mouth. I took the tip and rubbed my wet lips against it before letting it gently slide into my warm mouth. I was sliding only the tip in and out of my warm wet mouth and his moans and groans became louder. In one quick motion I took the whole thing in my mouth all at once. He jumped and gave a loud and deep growl. I held my mouth there for a few seconds before I slowly began sliding it in and out of my mouth. I used my hand at the base following the speed of my mouth. I was going fast and sucking hard and listening to his moans. His hand moved to my shoulders and he began to rub one of them.

I stopped and released him. "Babe?"

"Don't move. Lay back and enjoy." I told him as I took his hand off of my shoulder and moved it back to his side.

I took him back in my mouth and gave it all of the attention it deserved. I took my time going hard and fast as I brought him to the edge and then stopping. I did this over and over knowing that I was torturing him. Finally I decided he'd had enough and it was time for his release. I started slow and then kept increasing the speed and pressure. I moved one hand to massage his balls and he was near screaming. He tensed up his whole body as he anticipated my sudden stop. This time there was no stop and I amped up the speed and pressure.

He growled, he groaned and he yelled out "Oh my God Babe! Feels so good Babe! Amazing! Oh Stephanie!"

Then everything tensed up and he finally got his release. I kept sucking until I was sure I took every last drop of his juice. I didn't stop and kept sucking. "Oh my God stop! It's so sensitive, stop!" he begged

I gave it one more long suck and pulled him from my mouth. I gave him a final kiss on the tip before I moved up beside him. "Was that okay?" I asked innocently

"Babe" he growled as he pulled me to his chest and kissed my head "That was..well it was just holy shit Babe."

"Something I was saving for my husband." I told him as I turned my head up so he could kiss my lips.

"Thank God I'm your husband." he whispered against my lips.

I gave out a satisfied sigh and squeezed myself tighter against him. "I hate that this is our last night here."

"Don't worry Babe you are going to love this whole honeymoon from beginning to end." He gently pushed me off of him so that I was laying on my back. "My turn." he smirked

He finished taking my bikini top off and tossed it beside us. He kissed my lips, my neck, my shoulders and kept moving down. He cupped one breast as he kissed the other. He moved slow kissing around the whole breast but avoided the nipple. He did the same with his tongue as he moved all around but still avoided the nipple. He moved to the other one switching his hand and did the same thing. I moaned and moved my head back and forth. I wanted to beg for him to touch my nipple with his lips, his tongue, his hand anything! I refused to say a word. I knew he was only doing exactly what I did to him. I had to be patient. I knew when the end came it would be worth it.

Finally he moved his mouth to my already hard nipple. He kissed it before darting out his tongue. Just one lick before he moved to the other and did the same thing. I moaned out but kept my begging to myself. He moved back to the first nipple and took it into his mouth. he swirled his tongue around and sucked it into his mouth. He pulled away and treated the other nipple the same. He kept moving back and forth as I continued to moan and then he bit down. This brought out a deep moan from me as I raised up my hips to feel his harness against me. He teased me a bit more before he finally moved down. He was kissing and licking all the way to my belly button before he reached for my bikini bottoms. He slowly pulled them off as he ran his fingers down the sides of my legs.

I squeezed the blanket tightly in my fists so I would avoid touching him. I was trying to keep my control. I wanted to win this battle of control but I knew I was slowly losing. He kissed my thighs slowly and gently and then moved back up. He kissed my hip bones and kept moving across my center but never touching it. I gritted my teeth and let out moan. He moved his hands to my hips to hold me in place and then kissed over the top of my mound. He used his fingers to open my lips and slowly spread his kisses up and down my wetness as he avoided my hard clit. I knew my moans were pushing him.

"Carlos" I moaned out and he suddenly stopped.

He looked up at me "Carlos?"

"I can't call my husband Ranger forever." I purred at him with my bedroom eyes

He smiled and then plunged his mouth down into me. He was kissing and licking and sucking. I called out again "Carlos" and he kept vigorously attacking my hot wetness. He reached under me and pulled me up and closer to him. Finally moving a hand around as he slowly teased my opening with his finger. I felt the burning inside of me and knew I was close. He moved his finger inside of me. He moved it with the same motion and speed of his tongue. I squeezed the blanket tighter. I wanted so badly to reach down and rub my fingers through his hair. I raised my hips and he laid a forearm against my lower belly keeping me still. I was on the edge and couldn't hold back the explosion that rippled through my body as I surged with pleasure. He didn't let up with his speed and it drove me into another orgasm.

"Carlos! Damn! Oh my God! That feels so...Oh my God" My head twisted back and forth and I dug my hands into the blanket feeling myself push through the sand underneath.

He pulled his head up and looked at me with a smile. "Babe"

"I love you." I told him as I reached out and pulled him up to me.

He slid across my body and I felt his hard cock settle between my legs. He leaned his upper body over a bit and looked into my eyes. He reached over and moved a curl away from my face before tucking it behind my ear. "So beautiful." he told me before he leaned in to take my mouth. We pressed our lips together and he slowly pushed his tongue in as we deepened the kiss.

"I need you" I whispered against his lips

"You want me bad." he teased as I smiled

"I want you now." I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and stroked his back.

"Who am I to deny my beautiful wife?" he smiled as he moved against me.

He slowly slid his cock against me without entering. I arched my back and moaned out "Please"

"Please?" he asked

"Please put it inside of me." I demanded

"Now?" he asked

"Carlos!" I gritted

"Mmmm" he moaned as he slowly slid into me.

"Ahhh" I moaned out as he stilled. His lips were on mine again slow and gentle.

He began to move inside me slowly as he echoed his moves with our kiss. I moved the kiss deeper and he move inside me deeper and picked up the pace. I grabbed the back of his head pushing him hard against me. My tongue was moving inside his amazing mouth. Between the kiss and his hard cock inside of me I couldn't think straight. I spread my legs wider and he moved his hands to my inner thighs keeping them apart. He didn't break the kiss as he thrust fast and deep inside of my aching core.

I tried to pull my mouth away to moan but he reached up with one hand and gently wrapped it around my neck. He was moaning into my mouth and our tongues were barely moving as he picked up the pace even more. I was on the edge and knew my explosion was coming. He reached one hand between us and rubbed my hard nub and I fell over the edge moaning into his mouth. I felt his body shiver as he drove in faster before he finally released his hot stream inside of me. He finished off the kiss but stayed inside of me.

"That was so..." he was breathless

"Amazing? Incredible? Mind blowing? Passionate?" I suggested between breaths

"All of that and more." he pulled me tightly against him.

***********************************************NEXT*************************************************

"Where are we going next?" I asked him as we sat in the back of a car headed to the airport.

"Be patient" he reminded me.

I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "You're going to have to take it easy on me if you plan on lots of walking. I'm already sore."

"Babe" he smiled and then turned to give me a quick kiss.

"Havana, Cuba?" I asked as we stood in front of the gate waiting to board the plane.

"I've never been." he admitted

"Really?" I was surprised

"Babe" he reached over and wrapped me in his arms as he pulled me against him "I wasn't ready to go see where my family was from, but now I am."

"Havana?" I asked

"A night in Havana and then we will take a charter plane to Isla de la Juventud" he explained

"Isla what?" I as confused as he slowly ushered me down the ramp.

"Isle of youth, formerly island of pines. It's where my great great grandparents are from. Not really a tourist destination but from what I researched it's quiet and considered untouched." he looked nervous

"That sounds really interesting. I can't wait." I leaned in against him for a hug before I moved into my seat.

"Thanks." he smiled as I looked up to see Cal and Hal walk down the aisle.

"I never even noticed them until now." I shook my head.

"They had fun, especially since we didn't leave the room. Hal found a nice lady to hang out with and Cal went diving and water skiing." he smiled as we buckled up

"Good, that makes me happy." I smiled as he pulled out his phone to show me some pictures of the guys.

"You two again?" I looked up to see Kim the flight attendant from our flight into Hawaii.

"Afraid so." I smiled

"That was quick, now off to Cuba?" she asked

"Yes, my husband's family is from there." I explained

"What fun." she made more lite conversation and promised to bring us some food once the plane as up and she was cleared to walk around.

Ranger leaned in and nuzzled my neck. "It s so incredible sexy to hear you say 'my husband' " he growled into my ear before he moved his lips down to my neck. He took a gentle bite and I moaned out. "And when you call me Carlos."

"It's not going to be easy. I have been calling you Ranger for years." I warned him

"You can call me anything you want. I just love it in the bedroom. That's something I have never been called in bed."

I looked over at him and lowered my chin so I could bring his lips to mine. I felt this kiss everywhere and I melted into him as my body felt limp. "Babe" he moaned against my lips. At least I could take some comfort in knowing he was in the same condition as me. His kiss slowed down and he gently pulled away before leaning back in for one quick kiss on my lips.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My wife is too classy to join the mile high club." he smiled

"We could..." I suggested

"Not this flight." he told me as I looked at him cryptically. I gave him a look to let him know I was waiting for further explanation. He leaned in close to my ear. "There are four different Air Marshals on this plane. I also noticed they brought a guy on board who looked half drugged and had a jacket over his hands."

"Hand cuffed?" I asked

"Yes, so we need to be aware. Probably not a big deal, just don't want to lose focus." he told me and I nodded.

Ranger's good karma must be rubbing off on me because there were no problems at all on our flight. I was wide awake and excited. He leaned over me to look out the window as we landed in Cuba.I was ready to explore the place where his family came from and excited for our new adventure here.

"What's on our agenda?" I asked

"You'll see." he teased.

When we got to the hotel we quickly showered and changed before heading out to the Tropicana night club. Great food great dancing and a floor show with Vegas style show girls. We had so much fun, but I had too much to drink. Poor Ranger had to nearly carry me up to our room. I was grateful I didn't puke but I fell asleep the minute my head his the pillow.

I woke up with a horrible headache and didn't want to move. I patted myself down and realized Ranger had undressed me and I was wearing just panties and his t-shirt. "Babe" he whispered as he slid in beside me

"I am so sorry." I whispered

"Don't be. I had a great time last night. Sit up." he handed me water and aspirin.

"Thank you." I gave him half a smile as I pulled myself up and laid back against the headboard.

"No cure here in Havana but I did find you some donuts." he winked at me and I was on my feet headed towards the small kitchenette.

After I was fed and had my headache under control we got dressed. Him in shorts and a t-shirt that showed off his amazing abs. I was in a blue sundress Ella had packed for me. We headed for the airport and took a short trip on a charter plane. He held my hand as we walked down the long stairway to exit the plane. "Are you exited?" I asked him as I glanced back to see Hal and Cal exiting the plane.

"Yes! This is where my family began. I rented a small hostel type place they have transformed into a bed and breakfast called Tu Isla. I spoke to the owner Chino on the phone. They have a rooftop bar and restaurant, but they don't see many tourists. The island is best known for diving and we are here to explore." he took a deep breath " The Presidio Modelo is on this island. It's an old abandoned prison. Fidel Castro was actually imprisoned there for a while. So much history here. The rare black volcanic sand leading to the crystal blue waters."

"Wow! Slow down Batman." I exclaimed as I followed him to the awaiting car.

"What?" he asked as he held the door open for me.

"That's a lot to say all at once. You are really excited." I smiled and kissed his cheek before I slid into the back seat.

The driver left and Cal moved into the driver's seat. Hal turned and smiled. "I had a great time last night."

"I am so happy. I was worried you guys would be bored." I leaned forward and patted his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? We had an amazing time in Hawaii and neither of us have ever been to Cuba before. That club last night was really amazing. We didn't leave there till almost 6:00am" Cal smiled

"Good." I beamed as I reached over and took Ranger's hand in mine.

Chino met us at the door and we checked in. I walked out onto the balcony of our room and enjoyed the view. I could see all of the old cars on the streets. The beach looked amazing, the sand was black like Ranger had promised. There were trees and mountains, so much to see. He came out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me in tighter against him.

"What should we do first?" I turned to ask him

"Check out the prison? Lunch? Horseback riding on the beach?" he asked

"Sounds good, but I warn you it may make me sore." I laughed

We took a small buggy to check out the abandoned prison and walked all over the grounds. It had four six story circular buildings and a tower the guards entered through an underground tunnel. And, yes Ranger dragged me through the underground tunnel. My legs were killing me so I was relieved when it was time for lunch. We had purchased a picnic basket and were walking around looking for the right spot. "After lunch we can go to Cridero de los cocodrilos." he told me

"What is that?" I asked

"Like a sanctuary for the Cuban Crocodile." he explained as we continued to look for the perfect spot.

"There are crocodiles in Cuba." I told him as I spotted a giant crocodile in front of us. I stopped suddenly and didn't make a move

"Yes Babe." he answered as he stopped beside me.

"Uhmmm" I sputtered as he looked down and saw it.

"Don't move. I will walk this way and it should follow me." he explained as he began walking around it.

The crocodile didn't follow him. It didn't even look at him. It continued to stare me down. It opened it's mouth and made a hiss but didn't move. "Uhm Ranger?"

"Let me make some noise." he told me as he stood behind it and clapped his hands. "He opened the picnic basket and tossed some food at it. The animal made no move and never took it's eyes off of me.

"Can't you just shoot it?" I asked him

"Babe, it's an endangered species." he shrugged

"I AM AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!" I yelled at him and the crocodile moved an inch towards me.

"Calm down." he told me as he moved closer to the tail.

"Jump on it." I told him

"It's not a horse Babe and I am definitely not a cowboy." he had a smirk on his face.

"I could die here you know? You are smiling and I could die." I glared

"It's old Babe, it can't move that fast. Just slowly start backing up." he told me

I took one step back and the crocodile moved forward and then suddenly turned it's head. Cal was standing there beside Hal and both were stopped dead in their tracks. "We heard Bombshell yelling." Cal explained

"No one move. Everyone relax." Ranger held up his hand. He stepped forward and quickly grabbed the tail and pulled the crocodile away from me. We all took off the other way at the same time.

"Never saw you move so fast." Hal was breathing heavy once we were what seemed like a mile away.

I couldn't even answer him I was breathing so heavy. I turned around to make sure it hadn't followed us. I finally regained some breath "Now I know where I stand."

"Huh?" Cal asked

"Ranger wouldn't shoot it." I whined

"It's endangered." he stepped towards me and rubbed my shoulder as he joined us.

"Yeah, well for all of that excitement the ending was a let down." I rolled my eyes

"I saved your life...Batman triumphs again." he flexed a muscle and we all laughed

"Boss you ran away like the rest of us." Hal reminded him.

"You almost ran right past your own wife until that light bulb clicked." Cal teased

"You were going to leave me behind?" I joined in

"Never." he shook his head

"I need to eat and we need to get out of here. No more exploring near the swamps and definitely not visiting the crocodile zoo." I told him as I linked arms with him and led him away.

We ate at a picnic table near the stables before we got on our horses. We stood and watched as Hal attempt to mount a horse. Complete comedy ensued. Hal struggled and fell off once. He finally got on and then moaned about his balls getting squished. I was still laughing as Ranger lifted me up to mount the beautiful white horse. I was laughing so hard I went right over the horse and onto the other side. Cal caught me and we were both laughing as Ranger stared at us shaking his head.

Finally were moving slowly down the beach with Hal and Cal quite a ways ahead of us. The sun was just beginning to set and the ocean was incredibly beautiful. Our horses stopped presumably to rest. They stood side by side and I reached over for Ranger's hand. we sat there in silence for a while until he spoke. "Babe"

"Is that a question Babe or a love you Babe or a sexy Babe?" I asked him

"A question Babe smart ass." he smiled.

"Yes?" I returned his smile

"I want to ask you to do something for me." he began and then took a deep breath but didn't continue.

"It must be serious since you waited until I was high up off of the ground on an old tired horse." I teased

"You said no more running anyway." he raised an eyebrow

"Yeah but I could jog." I kept my smile

"Babe. This is the island where my family started. It got me thinking. Well, my Abuela got me thinking first and now on this island I can't stop thinking." he took another deep breath and I waited.

He didn't speak and I didn't push. I turned my head and stared back out at the sunset. He kept my hand in his and his palm felt sweaty. I found myself looking down at our hands and then up to his face. His eyes were confusing. Sad? Nervous? Emotional? I couldn't tell and waited patiently for him to speak. It was killing me to stay silent. What in the world could be so damn serious?

"Would you consider thinking about...well considering...I just want you to give some thought to having a baby. Our baby..." he spoke in almost a whisper

My mouth dropped open and his face fell. He was staring at the ground. I closed my gaping mouth and took a deep breath. "Ranger...Carlos." I called to him as he looked up at me.

"It's okay, I knew you weren't sure if you would ever want one." he squeezed my hand

"Carlos, I thought about it when Grandma Rosa mentioned it too. I'm not done thinking about it. You know I worry if I am built to be a mom. I don't know if I would do a good job or if I have what it takes." I explained

"Babe, you are already a mom." he corrected me

"What?" I gave him quite a confused look. "I don't have Rex anymore."

"Not Rex. The guys. A sister to some but mostly a mom. Taking care of them." he looked at me and I smiled "I know with your caring heart you will be a fantastic mom to any child."

"Let me just have more time to think. Is this a deal breaker for you?" I asked

"A deal breaker?" he laughed "What deal? We are married and that's forever. I love you more than anyone or anything in this world. I knew when you agreed to marry me that you weren't sure if or ever you wanted kids. I just want you to consider it. It's not something I am 100% sure of myself. I am considering it so I wanted you to have equal time to do the same."

"Thanks. I will consider it." I pulled his hand to mine and kissed it. Finally our horses began moving. Slowly heading back towards the stables.

We spent the night on the rooftop with Chino and his family. We listened to the live music and ate some amazing food. Hal still complained about his balls and Cal had enough liquid courage to be out on the dance floor all by himself. The weather was warm with enough of a breeze to take the heat off. Ranger pulled my hand up to his lips for a kiss. Then he pulled my whole body to him and kissed me deeply and I found myself falling against him.

"Surprised you two are still up here. We figured it would be another Hawaii and you would never leave the room." Hal teased

Ranger smiled and tossed a bag of ice at him. "Put it on your balls while I take my wife to bed. Be prepared to fly out at 0900."

"Let's go Babe." he pulled me up into his arm and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Where to tomorrow Boss?" Cal asked

"Back to Havana to get on our next flight." he told him

"Where will that one go?" Hal asked

"You'll see." he smiled as he steered me to the stairway

"They don't even know?" I asked him

"No, it's a surprise and I wasn't about to risk them telling you." He pushed me up against the door to our room and planted a kiss on me that turned my knees to jello. He kept me on my feet and then reached around me to open the door as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bed. He kicked the door closed behind him.

"That was very Gone with the Wind." I told him

"Rhett Butler is a character I can identify with." he smiled

"You've seen it?" I was surprised as he gently tossed me onto the bed

"Babe I have four sisters and my Abuela loves the oldies." he smiled as he looked down at me. "Damn, I am a lucky man."

I moved up onto my knees and crawled towards him grabbing his waistband. I yanked him towards me. I looked up into his eyes before I spoke. "I'm the lucky one." I told him

"Thank God for you Babe." he whispered as he leaned down and pulled me into a warm kiss.

***************************************************NEXT*******************************************************************

We made it back to Havana and then hopped on a quick flight to Miami. "Are we stopping by Rangeman Miami? I asked as we moved through the airport

"He wrapped his arm around my waits and pulled me to his side. "No work Babe. This trip is all about the pleasure." he kissed the top of my head.

The poor guys were carrying all of the luggage behind us. I was anxious to get to the gate to find out our next destination. I was practically skipping through the terminal headed towards gate 43. My eyes bugged out when I got there. "ITALY?" I practically yelled as I jumped in to his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

"We saw where my family is from and now we will see about yours. We don't have time to do both Italy and Hungary so Italy will have to do." he smiled as I kissed his cheek

"Have to do? Are you insane? I have always wanted to go to Italy. Oh my God Italy!" I covered his face with kisses and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck as my feet dangled in the air.

"So, I am guessing you are happy." he tried to hide a smile.

"This is incredible. I can't even..." I lost my words.

"Okay Steph while you gather your thoughts let's get on the plane before we miss the trip." he gently set me down.

I winced a bit when I bumped my forearm against him. "Babe."

"I'm fine. I forgot to take the pain pill this morning." I admitted as we walked down the jetway.

"Babe" he inhaled a deep breath

"Come on! You check it every day, you know I'm fine." I rolled my eyes

"Okay Babe." he smiled

"My dad's side is all from Verona." I told him as we took our seats.

"Yes Babe, that's why we are flying into Milan. I have it all covered." he assured me.

As soon as we stepped into the plane my jaw fell to the floor. I mean Ranger actually leaned over and used his finger to lift up my chin. I blinked my eyes expecting to wake up from this dream. "But Ranger..."

I looked at the seats and the looked like eggs. They all had a canopy and opened into single beds. TV's mounted on the wall. I was amazed. "It's a ten hour flight Steph, there is no other way to fly but first class." he led us to our seats

"Hal? Cal?" I asked

"Babe" he simply said

I watched as the men boarded the plane. They double checked their tickets several times before they took their seats across the aisle from us. I gave Cal a look and he nodded with wide eyes. We were both thinking OH MY GOD! I couldn't stop smiling.. As soon as the seat belt sign turned off Ranger stood and walked over to the guys. They whispered together for a few minutes and then I saw Cal set up his bed while Hal played with his watch.

I looked at him curiously when he returned. "Shifts. Cal is first to sleep for four hours." he smiled at me as he got his bed ready.

"It's my shift for watch?" I asked

"Babe" he smiled and shook his head. "Hal is on watch we sleep."

He helped me set up my bed and we kissed before laying down. We had a small wall between us and he turned off his light. I grabbed the TV remote and found a tourist video for Italy. I was glued to the amazing landscapes and scenes. I fell asleep with dreams of Italian food and gelato. I was nearly in shock when I woke up and looked over to see Ranger was still sleeping. I glanced over and saw Cal was awake now and watching something on the screen. When I looked at him he smiled at me and I returned his smile along with an excited thumbs up. I danced around a little in my seat and he shook his head at me before returning to his screen.

The announcement came over the speakers telling us we would be landing soon and I leaned over the wall to wake Ranger but his eyes were wide open. "Babe" he smiled at me as he slowly sat up

"I have never seen you sleep so deeply." I told him

"I guess my new bride really wore me out." he gave out a breath of laughter

As soon as we landed in Milan we were off to the Milan Centrale Train Station. We made it to Verona in less than two hours. I was not surprised at all to see a black car at the train station waiting for us. Once again the driver took off and Cal moved into his seat. I had my face pressed to the window as we drove through the busy streets.

"I want to see Juliet's house. I want to see the amphitheater. I want to see the ruins. I want to drink and hang out at the Piazza Erbe. I want my dinner to be cooked by Chef Giuliano at the CanGrande. I want to eat a truffle." I had yet to take a breath.

"We'll do all of that Steph." Ranger smiled as he lead me through the lobby of the hotel. "Manoso" he told the woman at the desk

"Oh! Yes Sir! welcome to Due Torri Hotel." she gave him her full attention.

I was gawking at the lobby when I turned to look at her. Of course she was beautiful with blonde hair and deep brown chestnut eyes. Her Italian accent just made her even sexier. I moved closer to Ranger. I know I had no reason to be jealous, but hey there was nothing wrong with claiming my man. Cal and Hal were absolutely stunned by the lobby. I noticed them staring around open mouthed.

"I am Giovanna Lombardi. I will be attending to your every need." she smiled

"My wife and I are happy to celebrate our honeymoon here." he explained as he pulled me in closer sensing my jealousy.

"Yes sir! Congratulations to you and Mrs. Manoso. " she glanced at me finally realizing that I existed. "You have reserved the Presidential Suite"

"Yes." he nodded

"This is our best suite. You will be amazed at the view of Saint Anastasia Place right outside your window. I know you will also enjoy the amenities, especially the comfortable bed." she raised her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"And the other suite?" Ranger asked as he ignored her eyes and leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. The Mari Callas Deluxe suite. You have amazing taste. Will you be sharing different suites?" her face suddenly lit up.

"No, the other suite is for my wife's body guards." he informed her as Cal and Hal snapped their heads to look at Ranger.

"Oh I see. I didn't realize she was someone important. " the woman gave me a dismissive look.

"Well Giovanna, she is the most important person in my life. I expect your hotel to make sure her every wish is taken care of while I handle her every desire." he smiled as I looked at him. He leaned to me and gave me a very deep and very embarrassing kiss.

"Of course Sir." she forced a smile. "She must be rich" the woman muttered under her breath. I looked back to him and his smile faded as he gave her his scary Ranger face. "One moment please" she squeaked as she practically ran away from the counter.

When she stepped away I playfully slapped his arm. "That wasn't too nice."

"She wasn't too nice to you." he reminded me.

"Uhm Boss." Cal hesitated as he stepped closer to Ranger

"Listen you two volunteered for this. You deserve the chance to relax in luxury. I hired a couple of contract workers here and you will still be close by. It's your turn to relax and enjoy our last stop." He patted Cal on the back and nodded to Hal.

"Thanks." Hal nodded

"Thanks for softening up the boss." Cal wiggled his eyebrows. "Lots of sex makes him nicer."

"Shut up." Ranger glared and then turned it into a smile

"What happens in Italy stays in Italy." Hal assured.

Giovanna came back to present us with our keys. She slid them onto the counter rather than handing them to anyone. The guys carried our luggage up before they headed to their own suite. I went directly to the balcony and stepped out into the warm breeze. Soon I felt his strong arm wrap around my shoulder as he stood beside me. We stood there silently over looking the garden and the scenery that laid before us. I leaned my head to his shoulder and sighed with contentment.

"That was a nice thing you did for the guys." I told him

"I'm a nice guy." he whispered against my ear.

"This must be costing you a fortune." I shook my head

"Its worth every penny." he told me as he kissed my ear.

"The brochure said we are steps away from Juliet's balcony. Who knew my dad's side could come from such a romantic place. The man barely speaks." I shook my head

"You don't have to say a lot for words to be romantic Babe." he kissed my neck.

I spun around to face him and he covered my mouth with his. My knees went weak as he pulled me tight against him and drove his tongue into my mouth. We separated when we both needed air. "I thought we were going to see the sites."

"First we are going to take a shower and then get dressed so I can take you out to that CanGrande so that Chef can make us a fabulous dinner." he told me as he came in for a quick kiss.

"That sounds amazing." I sighed as he pulled us back into the room.

"Now let's go take that shower. I want to see your sites. Then you can talk about amazing." he pulled me along with him as he walked backwards.

I took my time getting ready while Ranger left the room to check on our plans for the evening. I was dressed in a red halter dress with four inch FMP's thanks to Ella. We met in the lobby and then walked through the streets until we found the alley that held the best kept secret in Verona. He whispered to the host and we were immediately shown to our table. The lights were low and romantic. Ranger left me at the table after kissing me on the head. I glanced around and enjoyed the ambiance as I watched Ranger stand by the kitchen door taking to the Chef. I saw the men laughing and joking together. Chef Giuliano followed him back to the table and Ranger introduced me to him in Italian. The cChef took my hand in his and kissed it before he went back to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what you ordered?" I asked Ranger

"I didn't. I told him to bring us a few of his favorite dishes." he answered

"And what else?" I was being nosy

"I invited him to sit with us while we tasted dessert. I assured him he would know instantly what you thoughts were. It made him curious when I told him you didn't have to speak to express your love for the meal." Ranger smiled as he reached across the table for my hand.

I shook my head" "You are so bad. Good thing I love you. I guess I'll keep you around."

"I hope so. I don't know another woman who would put up with my life." he squeezed my hand

"I don't know any other man who is brave enough to deal with mine." I watched as he pulled his hand away.

He pulled out a little blue box from under the table and I looked at it. "Tiffany?"

"Yes, they have one here in Verona. I went on a quick trip while you were getting ready." he explained.

I couldn't hide my excitement as I opened the box. Of course my jaw dropped as I gently pulled out the bracelet and carefully slipped it on to my wrist. It looked like a wave in the ocean wrapped in blues and a row of diamonds. "Tell me about it." I spoke softly

"It's called the Wave bracelet and you can see why." he met my soft tone

"And the jewels?" I rubbed my hand gently over it

"Sapphires, Aqua Marines and diamonds." he continued "Each jewel is custom cut. The band is platinum."

I was amazed at the beauty of this incredible bracelet. It made me think of the ocean. It's heavy, I can't even imagine the carats. I looked up at him and then began to pull it off when he stopped me. "Steph, I don't want to hear a word. Don't tell me anything about the cost. This made me think of you and the beach. How the ocean is a big part of both of our lives. It is a gift to commemorate our amazing honeymoon. I want to spoil you. Let me." then he added "Please?" he held my wrist as is eyes penetrated mine

I nodded "I love it. Had I seen it in the window I know I would have fallen in love with it and not been able to get it off my mind."

I stood up and walked over to his side as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped me in his arms. "Thank you Carlos. I love it and I love you."

"Anything for you Babe." he pulled me in for a kiss as we heard a throat clearing. I giggled and moved back to my own chair as the maitre d started placing dishes on the table.

"Pumpkin Raviolis, Roasted Octopus soup, Prosecco, Crepes of Porcin, Truffles, Scampi Girelle, Bresaola, Duck Ravioli in a amarone sauce, three types of our homemade pasta, Salad, Rolls and our house wine." he stated the different dishes as he set them down.

"Wow" my eyes grew big.

"Try a little of everything Babe." Ranger encouraged me.

The owner came back to our table and spoke in Italian to Ranger and then nodded at me. "All of the travel sites said this restaurant was hard to get a reservation at." I told Ranger as I grabbed my fork.

"Babe" he smiled as he grabbed his own fork.

When the different desserts were laid out before us the owner pulled up a chair and explained each one to Ranger. I started trying out each dish. Several different chocolate covered items. Some type of pineapple cake. I was in heaven. Moaning with every bite as the owner watched me. When I had my fill he was all smiles and leaned over and patted Ranger on his back as he spoke in English "You are a lucky man." he grabbed my hand and kissed it before he left our table.

I looked up at Ranger who was wearing his 200 watt smile "What?"

"You never disappoint" he sat back and let out a happy sigh.

As we left the restaurant an elderly woman stopped us and spoke in Italian to Ranger. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he put his hand on the small of my back and led me out onto the street. "What did she say?"

"She said you are my mezza mela. Half an apple. They believe when you meet your soul mate it makes an apple whole." he kissed my head and I blushed.

He wrapped his arm around me as we walked through the street. He led me to the water and we took a gondola ride back to our hotel. We spent our days exploring the city and seeing everything I had wanted to see including the house of Juliet. We spent our nights exploring each other.


	44. Chapter 44- Epilogue

Chapter 44- Epilogue

We arrived back in Trenton and headed back to Rangeman. I was completely relaxed and satisfied. I couldn't get the smile off of my face. We went to the fifth floor as Cal and Hal carried our luggage up to seven. I was ambushed with big hugs and kisses from the guys who missed us. Even Tank made his way out of the office to pull me up into his arms and spin me around. "So glad to have you both back safe and sound." he smiled as he gently set me down.

"I missed you all." I told them as I held back the tears. I hadn't realized how much I had missed my merry men.

"Hawaii?" Vince asked as I nodded.

"Again?" Bobby laughed

"Cuba?" Lester asked excitedly

"YES!" I exclaimed.

"Italy?" Woody asked

"Yes! It was the most amazing trip ever. Everything was perfect." I leaned into Ranger.

"With all of the site seeing are you sure you had enough time for honeymoon things?" Lester wiggled his eyebrows.

"We had plenty of time for everything." I told him

"Well, if you didn't get all of the attention you needed I would be happy to help you out beautiful." he smirked

"Santos, mats 0600" Ranger glared

"I sure missed you Boss." Lester teased before he went back to his cubicle.

"I'm tired." I announced.

"I bet you are." Lester hollered back at me as a coupe of the guys shook their heads.

"I will be back down later to catch up." Ranger told Tank before he led me to the elevator.

When we got into the apartment I flopped down onto the couch. "I am glad to be home, but would have happily kept traveling with you anywhere." I told him as he moved to join me on the couch.

"I asked Tank to start looking for some possible houses for us to check out." he told me.

"That sounds great." I reached up and pulled him down on top of me.

"Babe" he kissed me and leaned against the back of the couch pulling me onto my side with my back to his front.

"Ranger...Carlos..." I took a deep breath.

"Yes?" he whispered in my ear as he reached an arm around me.

"About what you asked me in Cuba?" I took slow and deep breaths.

"Babe." he pulled me closer.

"Let's leave it to fate." I suggested

He turned me a bit so he could look into my eyes. "Fate?"

I nodded "We'll stop using all birth control and see what happens. What do you think?"

He kissed me slow and with lots of tongue before puling back to stare into my eyes. "I think that's a perfect idea."

************************************************** _ **5 years later**_ *********************************************************

I hung up the phone and heaved out a sigh. I stood there in my kitchen for a moment unable to move. He was dead. The man I once loved was gone forever and there was nothing anyone could have done to save him. I had no tears to shed but I felt a small tug on my heart. I walked out onto the deck and made my way to the railing. I took a deep breath as the salty ocean air filled my nose. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crash against the shore. I found myself suddenly overcome with memories as I opened my eyes to look out at the horizon. Hands came down onto the balcony trapping me in between them and I gave a jump of surprise.

"You gotta be more of your surroundings Babe." he told me as I moved my hands down to grasp his.

"Morelli's dead." I told him

"I know" he spoke quietly

"I'm not happy or sad. I feel bad for his family after he already put them through so much." I explained as I turned to face him. "Do you know the details?"

"They tried to keep him out of the general population as they do all cops. I know he still didn't do well with daily harassment and weekly trips to the infirmary." Carlos told me.

"I just never thought he would kill himself." I shook my head

"Some people can only take so much." he reminded me as he gently pulled me into a hug.

"Now they're both gone." I sighed

"I had nothing to do with this one." he assured me

When he said that I thought back to the day after we arrived home from our honeymoon. Tank called us into a meeting and explained Jeanne Ellen had been denied bail but some evidence against her had already started to disappear. I knew the guys feared she may get off but they didn't talk much. There was a lot of ESP going on between them. Two days later we got the call she had been murdered in jail. I felt guilty because when I heard the news I had been so relieved almost happy. I asked Carlos if he had anything to do with it and he replied in his usual one word answer of "Babe" and we never discussed it again.

"Need to get the food." he kissed my head before he released me

I smiled as I watched him walk away. Damn, my husband is a gorgeous man. I moved over to lay on one of the long lounge chairs and he came out with a platter he set next to the grill. He must have felt my eyes on him because he turned to flash me his typical 200 watt smile. "You checking out my ass Babe?"

I laughed because we both knew the answer. I was used to seeing him smile a lot more often now. He still gives many one word answers but he always shows me his love. He was always surprising me with flowers, chocolates and not just gifts but special moments together.

It was the fourth of July weekend and we were expecting some family to come and join us for a small gathering. I found him so incredibly sexy standing there in his swim trunks with no shirt on. I was just hoping I would be able to control myself. I wanted him more now than when I first met him. I looked down at my wedding ring and smiled to myself as I remembered our jet setting honeymoon. These last few years married to him had only made me love him more. We had some ups and downs but we never ran and we always talked it out or worked it out in the bedroom.

Grandma Rosa made her way through the french doors and came to sit next to me. "So beautiful" she told me as she looked down at the baby she held in her arms.

I looked over and smiled at the sleeping baby. Our precious Isabella Mariposa was barely a month old. She was also the main reason I was in a one piece bathing suit even though Carlos assured me that I still looked amazing in a bikini. I looked at my daughter as she opened her bright beautiful blue eyes and Rosa moved a soft brown curl from her face. "So much hair" she smiled.

I looked out at the ocean remembering the times Carlos and I had used the sand and water for thinking. Combing the sand from our favorite beaches into one when we were married. Now we spent part of the year living in our beach house in Point Pleasant and the colder part of the year on seven. I looked back to Isabella and my heart melted. I never imagined being a mother would fill my heart with such incredible joy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little boy came running out of the house and crashed right into Carlos' legs. "What is it Matteo?"

"Uncle Lester is annoying me." the four year old explained. I looked over to see my son. He was dressed in his tight little black t-shirt and his black cargo pants.

"He annoys me too." his father agreed.

"Hey! That's not nice." Lester stepped onto the porch as both Carlos and Matteo glared at him.

"Hello beautiful." Lester leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head. "And hello gorgeous." he moved to kiss Isabella on the forehead.

I watched Matteo tap his father's leg until Carlos leaned down to listen to him "Kisses mommy too much." I heard part of his whispering.

Carlos stood and let out a deep belly laugh. "Santos, my son is going to kill you if you don't keep your lips off of my wife."

Matteo looked up at Carlos and they did the ESP thing. "And his sister too."

"Matteo why don't you go and get your swim trunk on? You are going to be hot in that." I told him but he simply crossed his arms and moved to lean back against the wooden wall surrounding the porch.

Matteo Ricardo was so much like his father. He had deep brown eyes and almost black straight hair. He was already a master of the glare and the stone face. Only a couple of months after we decided to stop all birth control I found out I was pregnant with him. I was nervous at first but once I heard his heart beat I fell in love. When I felt his first kick I knew he would be like his father. It was no surprise to me that Carlos was an amazing and attentive daddy. I gave up bounty hunting while I was pregnant, but returned to Vinnie's when Matteo was a year old. He always preferred Carlos to anyone else. Carlos had a small desk and chair added to his home office when he noticed Matteo was spending a lot of time in there. They would sit together in silence for hours just looking through papers and making phone calls. Carlos on his cell and Matteo on his Fisher Price. Matteo glared at everyone for most of his toddler years. He never did anything if we tried to force him, but he could be persuaded with hugs and kisses from mommy. Yes definitely like his father

Julie strolled onto the porch followed by Mari as they both came over and sat down next to me. Carlos' daughter Julie had started visiting us shortly after we got married. I guess Rachel felt it was safe for her to visit now that Carlos had settled down. It had taken some time but we built a comfortable relationship together. I smiled remembering how Carlos struggled through Julie's teenage years.

"When do you leave for school?" I asked her

"Mom and Ron are coming up to check me into the dorms the first weekend in August." she laid back in the chair.

"Can we come visit the next weekend?" I asked her

"Of course." she slid on her sunglasses.

"Are you nervous?" I dropped my voice.

"Yes." she admitted

"My granddaughter going to Princeton University! I am so proud of our future lawyer." Mari smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"No pressure." I whispered as Julie laughed

"Mommy! Look! Uncle Bobby got me this stef-a-sco." Nicholas was at my side showing off a stethoscope. "Check?"

I nodded as I let him check my heart and he nodded I was fine before he planted a kiss on my cheek. "He's going to be a good doctor some day." Bobby scooped up Nicholas Anton into his arms.

I had been lucky Nicholas, little Nicky, had yet to go through the terrible twos. My kind little Nicky had brown hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. He already had his heart set on becoming a doctor like his uncle. It was Nicky's pregnancy that helped me decide that I was done with bounty hunting. We actually bought Vinnie and Harry out and moved the business to Ranegman. Connie and Lula stayed with us and the men took turns collecting FTA's in the beginning until we hired more bounty hunters. Connie was now writing all of the bonds and Lula was the office manager for Rangeman Bail Bonds. Rangeman now did security, bail bonds and private investigations.

I didn't go chasing after skips anymore, and had to give up distraction jobs after Carlos broke the hands of three different skips. He still argues to this day that each man fell down or caught his hand in a door shortly after grabbing me with that same hand. I still did searches when my expertise was needed or if I was interested in a particular case. My main focus was being in charge of human relations and new clients that needed a woman's touch. Right now however my number one job was mommy. Believe it or not Stephanie Manoso is currently a stay at home mom. I plan on going back in a few months when I am ready to leave Isabella at the Rangeman nursery that Carlos had set up after Matteo was born.

Tank came out onto the deck followed by Anton and they joined Carlos at the grill. I looked around at everyone and smiled. I wasn't sure about marriage and babies and he wasn't sure about relationships. Look at us now, we had it all. I couldn't imagine our life without our babies and without each other. Santanna appeared and quickly turned on some music. I smiled as I watched Lester dance around with Isabella in his arms. Carlos came over and took my hand, pulling me onto my feet. "Mrs. Manoso." he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close into a dance. As others came out to the porch they were either talking or dancing. I smiled and laughed as we danced around together. Of course he still couldn't keep his hands to himself and soon held my hips while he covered my throat in kisses.

"Hey! Get back to that grill Carlos." I ordered as I pushed him away. He laughed and kissed my lips before he went back to the grill. Cal came out onto the porch followed by Javier and I greeted them before I sat back down.

Grandma Rosa patted my arm and leaned in close to me. "Beautiful babies." she smirked

"Yes, you were right." I admitted

"Beautiful family." she kissed my cheek and I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you." I spoke softly to her

"I know" she nodded as I let out a laugh.

I looked up and Carlos had his eyes on me. He let out a happy sigh and his eyes filled with love. I was still amazed at how well I fit into his family. My own Grandma Mazur had passed away last year. Of course we had an open casket and lots of cookies at Stiva's funeral home. We had dinner at my parent's house once a month. My mother loved to talk about our beautiful children and how successful Carlos was to anyone that would listen. The Burg considered me a success story but, I didn't care what they thought. I no longer worried about their approval. I was surrounded by the family who had always loved and supported me no matter what.

I stood up and walked over to Lester so I could kiss my little girl on the forehead. The music had been turned down so people could hear each other talk while they ate. Everyone was helping themselves to the food Carlos had just taken off the grill. Anton moved to take over the grilling as Hal brought him more food to cook. I walked across the porch headed towards my husband. I was stopping along the way to give hugs and kisses as more people arrived. Carlos made his way to me and pulled me into his arms as we met in the middle. I pulled my head back and kissed him softly. It wasn't long before the kiss heated up and tongues were added. My legs still got weak and my heart still raced at the connection between us. He held me up pressed against him keeping me steady on my feet.

"Ewww" Nicky called out

"Great, they're going to make another baby." Matteo rolled his eyes.

We both laughed as we pulled our lips away from the kiss and I laid my head against his chest. "I love you Babe"

"I love you too Carlos." I whispered against his chest.

"I love you too." Lester called out as he hugged Ranger from behind.

"Santos Mats 0500 Monday." Matteo growled as we both shook with laughter. Everyone then let out a laugh at our mini-Rangeman.

Carlos grabbed my face with both hands and looked into my eyes. "eres la lu de mi vida"

"Mine too!" Lester teased

"What?" I shook my head

"You are the light of his life." Julie explained "And apparently Uncle Lester's too."

"I was talking to Isabella." Lester gave an angelic look.

"You could never keep your hands away from chicks that don't belong to you." Bobby joked

"I can't help it if I am irresistible." he shrugged before his face suddenly fell.

Bobby looked at him and then held his fingers to plug up his nose. "Have fun changing that diaper." he laughed.

"Uhm" Lester panicked..

"I thought she was the light of your life." Angel teased

"But.." Lester stammered

"Give her to me." Celia rolled her eyes as she took the baby.

"Thank you." I told her and then looked up into Carlos' eyes "and thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he released my face and locked his hands together at my back.

"Everything we have made together." I tilted my head up and kissed him deeply as our bodies came together.

We came up for air and he flashed me that incredible smile. "You want me bad."

*********************************************THANK YOU****************************************************

Thank you so much for all of the reviews. Some of the chapters flowed out so easily and others I had a hard time starting but I knew you were all waiting for the next chapter and that pushed me.

Thank you to my friends and family who constantly put up with me telling them about my latest story ideas. Thanks for always supplying me with ideas when I told them about point A and point Z but couldn't get together the rest


End file.
